Code Geass - Bonds of Rebellion
by streetlife34
Summary: What if Lelouch had another best friend as a child along with Suzaku. What if he joined him on his path of Rebellion. If Lelouch is the heart of Rebellion he would be the soul of Rebellion.
1. The Day A Demon Is Born

**Hey guys, I decide to make a Code Geass story because after reading so many I thought I might try one myself. Now Just to tell you. There is only going to be one OC but some of the events of the story will be greatly affected by his presence.**

 **Anyway, I don't own Code Geass or any of the characters just the OC.**

* * *

 **1\. The Day a New Demon Was Born**

Somewhere in Japan, it begins with the image of three kids, one with black hair and violet eyes, another with light brown hair and forest green eyes, and the third with bright blonde hair and violet eyes then same as the first boy, playing in an almost fairytale environment of untouched nature, with the figure of apparently watching them. A swarm of cicadas (Higurashi) is shown next, after which a voice announces the event of the world,

 _"The date was August 10 in the year 2010 of the Imperial Calendar. The Holy Britannian Empire had just declared war upon Japan. The Far East island nation had held fast to its neutrality, and now Britannia looms as the world's only superpower. Rights to Japan's underground resources became a hotly disputed issue straining the already deep-rooted diplomatic tensions between the two sides. In the deciding battle for the mainland, Britannian forces introduced into combat the humanoid autonomous armored knight known as the Knightmare Frame. The enemy's forces were far greater than anticipated, and the Knightmares obliterated the Japanese line of defence on the mainland with little effort. Japan became a dominion of the Empire. The country was stripped of its freedom, its rights, and its name. Area 11. The defeated and once proud nation of Japan was rechristened with a mere number."_

"I swear… I swear, Suzaku, Logan, so help me. I will one day obliterate Britannia!"

"Lelouch... Do you really mean that?" said Logan.

"Yes! I swear to accomplish that goal." said Lelouch.

"Then...Then I will help you with that goal!" Both Lelouch and Suzaku look shocked at hearing Logan that.

"Wait! what are you talking about Logan?" Suzaku asks.

"I'm saying I feel the same way as you, Lelouch. I can't what Britannia has done. And honestly, I also want nothing more than to destroy Britannia for all that they have done. But also as your friend, I'd be happy to help you with what you set out to do anyway I can." Logan answers seriously.

Lelouch looks both happy and grateful at what Logan just told him. "Thank you, Logan. Together I know we can succeed!" said Lelouch.

Logan then looks at Suzaku.

"Suzaku you feel the same way right? After what Britannia did to Japan you of all people should want to fight against them." Logan says to Suzaku.

"Well... I." Suzaku looks nervous and uncomfortable at that question and just looks away unable to answer them. That surprises the two, as they wound what's wrong.

* * *

( **7 Years Later** )

Seven years later, in 2017 a.t.b., Britannia is shown to have complete control of Former Japan, now renamed Area 11, save for a minor fraction of Japanese Resistance now considered terrorists. The military is shown in direct pursuit of a hijacked vehicle, which underlines the militaristic thoroughness and vigilance of the conquering power. On TV, propaganda is related to the "terrorist group" by a spokeswoman.

"This is Alpha-3! Target is travelling from Delta-12 toward Delta-14, at a speed of 80 kph(kilometers per hour)!" said a Britannian Policemen.

"CCP to all mobile units. Declaring a Code 3 from floor 5 to floor 2. All units, take 2-8-8. I want the target intact!" Another one replies.

"Here's video footage of yesterday's terrorist bombings in Osaka The secretary reported 59 casualties in this incident: 8 Britannians, and 51 others..." said the TV spokeswoman.

The TV announcing the news is closed in a room where a Chess match is apparently over, close to winning by a Britannian noble.

"You're out of time. From here on you'll make your moves every 20 seconds." said one of the servants.

"Very well, I'm game." The Noble said confidently, then the front door open and others walked in "Hm? Did your substitute arrive?" A 17-year-old Lelouch, Logan and there friend Rivalz enter the room.

"Thank heaven! I'm saved! Are things going well at school?" said the Bar Owner as he goes over to greet them.

"Hmpf. Well, look at this, a nobleman." said Lelouch.

"Hmpf. I guess this won't be very interesting." said Logan.

"I envy you kids today. You have so much time on your hands. Time for regrets... What are your names?" the Noble asks arrogantly

"Lelouch... Lamperouge." said Lelouch.

"Logan... Raymond." said Logan.

"Waoh! Now, wait a minute! You can't win this one. It's impossible, right?" Rivalz said after looking at the Chessboard.

"Rivalz, when do you think we would have to leave in order to make our next class?" Lelouch asks.

"Ah... 20 minutes if we bust our hump." Rivalz answers.

"Then be sure that you drive safely on the way back." Logan tells him.

"Huh?" Rivalz stares at them confused.

"I'll need 9 minutes. By the way, about yesterday?" Lelouch says to the Bar Owner.

"That's right. We've been meaning to discuss that." Logan also says.

"Understood, sirs. We'll discuss it later." the Bar Owner says while bowing his head.

"9 minutes? You only have 20 seconds per move." said the Noble.

"Enough time." said Lelouch as he starts his game by moving the King.

"Hm? You start with the King? Hahahahaha." Lelouch just smiles as the Noblemen laugh, Logan also smiles.

 _'I can already imagine the look on his face after Lelouch beats him.'_ Logan thought.

* * *

( **Ashford Academy** )

At the Ashford Academy, Milly, Nina and Shirley are discussing Lelouch's gambling habits.

"Where's Lelouch?" said Milly.

"He went somewhere with Rivalz and Logan." said Shirley.

"What! Maybe it's poker this time?" said Milly.

"They seem to forget that they're on the Student Council! They're off gambling for money! Lulu may be smart, yet he wastes his brain on stupid things! And Logan is no better, instead of stopping him he just goes along him! If only they'd apply themself's in school, they'd get high grades!" Shirley complains.

Milly teases Shirley over her affection for him. "Oh, I wish my darling Lulu would be a serious young man! How adorable is that?"

"Please, madam president..." Shirley says looking away while blushing.

( **Area 11 Highway** )

Next is a parallel scene between the hijackers, Nagata and Kallen

"Perfect! After we finally steal this damn thing...! It's all because Tamaki couldn't stick to Naoto's now we've got a problem!" said Nagata.

( **Back at the building** )

The nobleman was surprised to have been beaten at chess by Lelouch. Rivalz talks as they are leaving. "I love playing against the nobility! When they lose they always pay, out of pride. By the way, 8 minutes 32 seconds is a new record!"

"He also didn't have much time to move, either. And as opponents go, the nobles are tepid. They're just overprivileged parasites, that's all." said Lelouch in a bored tone.

"That's true. At this point it's becoming so predictable, I wonder why we keep coming." Logan said equally bored.

"Well then, why don't you challenge one of the Elevens? They're nothing like us Britannians..." Rivalz says. As they walk out, they notice people watching a big screen showing news on the terrorist attack.

"What are they trying to prove by killing innocent people?"

"Those Elevens terrify me!"

"We apologize for the delay. Now His Royal Highness Prince Clovis, third prince of Britannia, will address the nation." said the TV spokeswoman,

They are then shown the Viceroy of Area 11, Clovis la Britannia begins a speech. "To all my imperial subjects! Including of course the many cooperative Elevens who choose to serve the empire of Britannia!"

Kallen immediately replies "We're not Elevens! We're Japanese!" While feeling insulted. Clovis continues "Do you not see my pain? My heart was ripped from my chest only to be torn apart! The remnants are filled with rage and sadness! However, as ruler of Area 11, I will not tolerate terrorism of any kind! Because the battle we fight is a righteous one, a virtuous battle to protect the well-being of one and all! Now then, everyone! I would like you to join me in observance of the eight who died for justice, in the line of duty."

"A moment of silence, please." Everyone around does a moment of silence except for Lelouch, Logan, Rivalz.

"Well, aren't you two gonna join in?" Rivalz asks.

"Aren't you?" Lelouch asks back.

"Heh... It's sort of embarrassing." Rivalz admits

"And I agree with you. Besides, spilling tears over those people won't bring them back to life now, will it." said Lelouch.

"Besides, it's not like we knew any of those soldiers who died. Why should we mourn them we soldiers died practically every day." Logan adds.

"Dang! That's dark, you guys." Rivalz says to them.

 _'It's all about self-satisfaction. Doesn't matter how hard you try, you can't do it. There's no way you can change the world.'_ Lelouch thought.

 _'No matter how long you wait the world never changes.'_ Logan also thought.

They both think as they stare off into the sky.

* * *

( **Area 11 Government Bureau** )

Meanwhile, after Clovis's "heart-breaking" speech which turns out to be an act, he is shown to be attending a party, which he boasts to the other nobles gathered where he transmitted from.

"You were magnificent, Your Highness! One would never guess that you were attending a party while doing that!"

"After all, the viceroy is the marquee actor of Area 11. I need to change costumes quickly." Clovis says while making himself comfortable.

"My! You're so self-confident!"

"It's all in the performance. Since the media want a charismatic prince, I give them one." said Clovis.

"Untrue! Prince Clovis, our key purpose in life is to support and assist your reign in any way we can!"

However, there is someone who disagrees's with that statement.

"His reign is a pathetic sham... " said a man named Diethard.

A soldier named Bartley suddenly appears to inform the Viceroy of a serious matter. "Y-Your Highness!"

"Hmm? A soldier?" Diethard wondered.

"Gad, how boorish of you!" said Clovis.

"I beg your pardon, Your Highness. My Lord..." Bartley started to tell him something.

"Not another appearance for him! Hope it's not as dreary..." Diethard starts to leave until he hears Clovis yell and then turns back.

"You fool!" Clovis says to Bartley.

"The police were informed that it's medical equipment, that's all. If we scramble the army there'll be a record..." Bartley is then interrupted by Clovis."Deploy the Royal Guard! The Knightmares as well!"

Clovis orders all Knightmare pilots to recover the missing cargo now in the hands of the terrorists. Following the command, the Royal Guard enter their Knightmares. "Alert 1! Alert 1! 4th, 7th, and 8th rapid reaction companies, as well as the 31st air assault Team, immediate scramble! Special Division 9, stand by for deployment!"

( **Highway** )

We see Rivalz driving a motorbike with Logan sitting behind him and Lelouch sitting in the sidecar.

"That first move you made..." said Rivalz.

"Hm?" Lelouch looks at Rivalz.

"Why'd you start with the King?" Rivalz asked.

""If the King doesn't lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow?"" They both answered at the same time.

"What's with that?" said Rivalz.

"With what?" said Lelouch.

"Do you two fantasize about running a major corporation?" Rivalz asked them. They immediately reply.

"No way. Ambitions like that will ruin your health..." said Lelouch.

"And I don't see my future being that positive..." said Logan.

Before Rivalz can ask what he meant by that he accidentally cuts in the way of the terrorists,

"Whoa! We're gonna die!" Rivalz screams.

"You idiot! Watch where you're going!" said Nagate while he turns the truck.

"No! Not that way!" Kallen tries to warn him. They turn right driving them off the road and into an empty warehouse, resulting in their vehicle's crash.

"Uh... Was that our fault?" Rivalz wonders.

"I don't think so..." Lelouch replies.

"At least not completely." Logan adds.

The Britannian Police start closing in. "Control, the target has crashed at the abandoned V.O. building construction site."

"The military will take over. General Bartley's command."

"Him?!"

"We have to retrieve it at all costs! That thing... in the wrong hands...!" Bartley tells them.

* * *

( **Back at the crash site.** )

Lelouch then notice's a strange array of light swarming around the top of the truck.

"What the...?" said Lelouch.

"Oh man, this sucks! Looks like the power line on the bike got cut." said Rivalz.

"Yeah... Logan, come check this out." said Lelouch without taking his eyes off the truck.

"What? What is it?" Logan asks.

Before they can go on they see that people gather, but to Logan and Lelouch's disgust, they're more interested in placing the blame and gawking while taking pictures over the incident than helping.

"Hey! Over here!"

"Woah! Nasty crash!"

"What happened? Some sort of accident?"

"Probably a drunk driver..."

"It's always some moron..."

"Hey, maybe somebody ought to go help?"

 _'All those idiots...!'_ Lelouch thought.

 _'What the hell is wrong with them...!'_ Logan also thought.

prompting them to go and assess the situation.

"What is it, an accident? Did a car crash?"

"Look, the student rescue team has arrived."

"Oh wow, I totally missed it."

"So like, why doesn't somebody call for help, you know?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know it's the right thing to do, but I wish those guys would quit flaunting there pride and just give it a rest for a while. Now we're gonna be late for school!" Rivalz said while still at his bike.

"Nagata? Nagata!" Kallen tries to wake up her friend while Lelouch and Logan start climbing up the ladder on the outside of the truck.

"Can you hear me? Are you okay?!" said Lelouch.

"Say something if you can hear us!" said Logan.

Suddenly they both hear a mysterious voice.

"It's you... Finally, I have found my..." said the mysterious voice.

"Where...? Are you in there?" Lelouch asked while looking around to find the voice.

"Who's there?" Logan also wondered.

Unfortunately, as they inspect the crash, they then fall and are then thrown in the back of the truck, as Nagata puts it in reverse for an attempted getaway.

"Wait! Hold on!" said Logan.

"Stop! We're in here!" said Lelouch.

Back with Rivalz

"So, would you call that a hit and run?" Rivalz says after seeing the truck drive away.

"You'd think they'd stick a ladder on the inside, too." Lelouch said annoyed.

"Guess we need to think of another way out of here." Logan tells him.

Soon they notice that they are being followed by the Britannian military. "Stop the vehicle! Surrender now and you'll get the chance to defend yourself in court! Stop and surrender at once! Give up now or we'll shoot to kill!"

"Now what do we do?! That's the army!" Nagata says desperately.

"Have you forgotten? That's what I'm here for!" Kallen assures him that they will be fine as this is the reason why she is here. She moves towards the back of the truck, Lelouch and Logan notice that she looks familiar.

"Can you enter the subway via the Azabu root?" said Kallen removing her disguise.

"Kallen! Let's use it here! Why not?" Nagata suggests.

"Because that would mean a blood bath!" Kallen says reminding him.

"You're right." Nagata agrees.

' _I've seen her before_.' Lelouch thought.

' _See looks familiar_.' Logan thought on the same line as Lelouch.

* * *

"Guys, come on! Where are you two? We've gotta get to school!" Rivalz says loudly, looking for the two. Meanwhile, the Britannian Army begin closing in on the truck.

* * *

"Target is moving from the settlement toward the ghetto."

"Copy that! Corner 'em!"

"Roger!"

As the back of the truck door opens up a Slash Harken shoots out and destroys one of the police helicopters.

"A Slash Harken?! A Knightmare!"

Lelouch and Logan see that and realize how much danger they're in.

"Crap! These guys are real terrorists!" Lelouch said looking worried.

"As if things weren't already bad enough!" Logan said also worried.

Kallen uses a Glasgow to facilitate their escape, to which Lelouch and Logan realizes that they are terrorists and that he is trapped with them in the truck.

"You fellas know full well what this badass mother can do!" Kallen is able to destroy most of the VTOLs by using her Slash Harken. However, Jeremiah appears in his Sutherland and easily outmatches Kallen and her Glasgow. "The rest of you, back off. I'll take this guy. I can only assume you dug that obsolete relic out of some scrap heap. An over the hill Glasgow is no match for a Sutherland! Not to mention a filthy Eleven who spurns the compassion of our glorious Emperor!" Jeremiah gloated.

Nagata tells Kallen for them to split up as they both can not be killed. "Kallen, we should both split up! Both of us can't risk being killed! Run for it!"

Villetta appears and injures Nagata. "Simpleminded Eleven." Villetta said while smirking.

"No way?! It's stuck...!" Kallen ejects her Glasgow's arm in order to escape from Jeremiah.

"Secondhand junk! I will admit! I really like your spirit. However...!" said Jeremiah.

"No cell phone reception. We're out of range. Judging from the darkness and road surface, we must be driving along the old subway lines. They're heading for an exit somewhere in the ghetto. Getting out would be dangerous. Still... Okay, I've got it. I'm not big on the military but I'll take their protection. If I give them a terrorist communicator... Oh, wait. I forgot..." Lelouch says trying to think of a plan.

"Lelouch don't start overthinking things. Right now we should first wait for the truck to stop moving, then we'll think of where we go from there." Logan calmly tells him.

"Yeah... Your right." Lelouch says now calmer.

Meanwhile, Rivalz is seen pushing his bike down the road. "Some friends... Leaving me behind like that!" Rivalz says angrily.

* * *

 **(Outside the Area 11 Government Bureau)**

Meanwhile, Lloyd Asplund and Cecile Croomy are seen with Bartley.

"Ah-ha!" Lloyd leans in close looking at Bartley's face.

"What are you doing?!" Bartley asked confused.

"Looking at a man who blundered... Am I right?" Lloyd casually replies.

"Why, you...!" Bartley says looking angry.

"You really screwed this one up. Terrorists came along and stole whatever it was that you and Prince Clovis were secretly working on. Retrieving it is simple, but you want to sweep up all of their compatriots in addition. Let the terrorists go and you can find their hideout, too. Congratulations! Your reasoning was spot on!" Lloyd says turning around to look at Cecile.

"It was nothing. I just thought it was strange..." Cecile says sounding nervous.

"Okay, that's enough. What is it the Special Corps wants out of this?" Bartley asked irritated.

"I'm merely saying that I'd like to assist with the cleanup!" said Lloyd

"To assist?" Bartley questioned.

"Correct. Because it's data I want." Lloyd said.

"Excuse me, but what in the world have they just stolen, anyway?" Cecile questioned

"Chemical weapons. In other words... Poison gas." Bartley answered.

* * *

 **(Shinjuku Ghetto)**

Honorary Britannians are sent to retrieve it.

"The terrorists are hiding in the subway system. Your mission is to locate the weapon that they've stolen. Investigate the old subway system that runs through the Eleven residential districts in the Shinjuku Ghetto. Report at the moment you spot them. Recovery of the target will be handled by us, the Royal Guard. You people bear the honorary title of Britannians now, but you were born Elevens! Therefore the stench of these monkeys oughta be a familiar one! If you want to earn the right to carry arms, then show some results! This is your opportunity to show your loyalty to Britannia!" ordered. Royal Guard Captain.

"Yes, my lord!" The Honorary Britannian Army all say as one.

Nagata who is gravely injured from the earlier attack from Villetta runs into a ditch which stops the truck from moving.

"An accident?! Or else..." Lelouch wonders.

"Doesn't matter, this is our chance to escape." Logan reminds him.

One of the Honorary Britannians finds the vehicle. "4-0-4 has sighted the target." The Honorary Britannian Soldier says signalling his superior, He then notice's Lelouch and Logan next to the machine.

"Now I can use this to climb up..." Lelouch says while trying to climb the machine when Suddenly that same soldiers confront them and pins Lelouch to the ground.

"Lelouch!" Logan says surprised.

"Are you Britannian...?" Lelouch questions while pinned.

"That's enough mindless murder!" The Honorary Britannian Soldier said to them.

"Wait! Were not one of...!" Lelouch tries to say.

"Planning to use poison gas! Don't play dumb with me!" The Honorary Britannian Soldier insists.

Logan then punches the soldier off Lelouch as he then helps him up "Get off him...! Were not here by choice. And if that's poison gas, it was made in Britannia, wasn't it?!" said Logan.

The soldier looks surprised after getting a good look at both of there face's while Lelouch walks closer to him.

"My god...!" The Honorary Britannian Soldier said sounding shocked.

"Mindless murder?! Then why don't you just obliterate Britannia!" Lelouch yells while glaring at him.

"Lelouch? It's me, Suzaku." The soldier removes his mask revealing himself to be Suzaku Kururugi, the close who was with the two of them seven years ago, which greatly surprised both Lelouch and Logan.

"Suzaku... your here?" said Logan

"You... you became a Britannian soldier?" said Lelouch.

"Yeah. And what about you two? Your..." said Suzaku.

"What are you saying?!" Lelouch said looking offended at what Suzaku was implying.

"No, there's a reason for this." Logan starts to explain but before they can go any further Nagata opens the capsule, to which Suzaku quickly puts his own gas mask on Lelouch's face and covers Logan's mouth with his glove. The capsule opens, instead of gas, as Suzaku expected, a restrained girl with green hair appears.

"That's not poison gas...? What is it?!" said Suzaku.

* * *

 **(Inside the Glasgow)**

"In all the confusion, I left it in the coat." said Kallen while talking to someone over a radio.

"It's okay. The Glasgow's circuits are usable. So, were we right?" said the other person.

"Think so. I bet it's poison gas like Intelligence said." said Kallen

"And Nagata?" he asks.

"I don't know. I think he made it underground." Kallen answers.

* * *

 **(Back at the truck)**

"Tell me the truth, Suzaku. Poison gas? This girl?" Lelouch questions

"Hey, it's what they told us in the briefing. I swear!" Suzaku insists.

"Then they must have lied to you, but for what reason?" Logan asks but before they can get answers, Suzaku's superiors come.

"Stinking monkey! Being an honorary Britannian will not excuse you!" The Royal Guard Captain said not happy at what he was seeing.

Suzaku runs up to his superior and asks "But sir, I was told this was poison gas!"

"How dare you question orders!" The Royal Guard Captain said sounding outraged at Suzaku's question.

 _'This is bad. A poisonous situation which would pose a threat to Suzaku's superiors if it's unleashed.'_ Lelouch thinks.

 _'The situation is only going to get worse, for Suzaku and us.'_ Logan also thinks.

"However, in light of your outstanding military achievements, I'm going to be lenient. Private Kururugi, take this gun and execute those terrorists." The Royal Guard Captain offers Suzaku his gun, intend for him to use it on Lelouch and Logan.

"Huh?... But they're not terrorists! they're civilians who got caught up in all this!" Suzaku tries to reason with him.

The Royal Guard Captain is not happy hearing that. "You insubordinate little...! That's an order. Didn't you swear your loyalty and your life to Britannia?!"

"Yes, but... but I can't." Suzaku firmly says.

"What?" said The Royal Guard Captain.

"I won't do it, sir. I won't shoot a civilian. I can't follow your orders, sir." Suzaku says smiling while looking at his friends.

"Very well." He then promptly shots Suzaku in the back.

""Suzaku!"" Lelouch and Logan both scream.

"Well, Britannian schoolboys, not a good day to cut class. Collect the girl. After you've secured her, kill the students!" said The Royal Guard Captain.

"Yes, my lord!" all the Soldiers say.

"Death to... Britannia... Long live Japan!" Nagata in his dying moments explodes the truck giving Lelouch, Logan and the girl the opportunity to escape.

* * *

 **(Inside the G1)**

The Royal Guard gave a status report to Bartley who is with Clovis inside the Viceroy's moving command base call the G1, which is currently outside the Shinjuku Ghetto. "They got away?! And you call yourselves the Royal Guard?!" said Bartley.

"Forgive me, my lord! The blast was mainly directed upwards, but the-" they try to but Bartley cut them off. "Why the hell do you think I only told you people about this?!"

"W- We'll continue the investigation!" said the Royal Guard nervously as they cut off communications.

"The plan has moved forward to the next phase." Clovis said while sitting on his throne.

"But, but Your Highness...!" said Bartley.

"If knowledge of her gets out, I'll be disinherited. Tell them back home we're carrying out a planned urban renewal here. As Clovis, third prince of the empire, I command you!" Clovis stands up and gives an order to his subordinates. "Destroy Shinjuku Ghetto! Leave no one alive!"

* * *

 **(Inside the Ghetto)**

A per Clovis's order, soldiers and Knightmare frames are sent off to purge the entire Shinjuku Ghetto. The young and elderly are killed indiscriminately in this massacre.

An elderly couple notice from inside they're house as they're preparing to run away.

"Why are they doing this?!"

"Dear, let's go!"

"Hurry!"

As they are about to leave, they're gunned down by Britannian Soldiers.

"Okay, let's sweep next floor."

Outside, around the street's of the Ghetto, other Knightmare pilots including Jeremiah are shooting anyone they see without mercy.

"The enemy is garbage that can never hope to become even honorary Britannians! Wipeout every last one of them!"

"Naturally." said Jeremiah

"Supervisor Jeremiah, General Bartley requests that you take command of-"

Jeremiah cut him off "Bartley has staff officers. I haven't had this much fun on the front lines in ages!"

* * *

 **(Shinjuku Ghetto Underground route)**

Lelouch angry and frustrated and the situation drops the girl onto the ground."What the hell are you?! This chaos is all your fault, isn't it?! Not only that, but Britannia has even killed Suzaku!"

Logan place's a hand on Lelouch's shoulder and tries to calm him down. "Lelouch stop it. Whatever she is, she's not the cause of this, remember she's also a victim, and for whatever reason Clovis seems desperate to get her back."

"Yeah, your right, I guess I just got carried away. Alright, come on let's try and find a way out of here." said Lelouch regaining his composure, They grab the girl and keep moving.

* * *

 **(Outside the G1)**

Lloyd and Cecile appear outside the G1 stand next to a large trailer.

"Not there?" Lloyd said to Cecile.

"It looks like he's gone to the front line." Cecile tells him.

"Even though we brought the Lancelot here?" said Lloyd.

"Now what'll we do?" Cecile asks him.

"We steamrolled our way in here, but we don't have a devicer to use it." Lloyd contemplates while holding the keys to a Knightmare Frame.

* * *

 **(Inside abandoned Warehouse)**

The three of them make it to the end of the route. They climb up stair's seeing the inside of a warehouse but also see that the Royal Soldiers for before are already there and the ground is covered with dead bodies.

"Stay quiet. Wait here." Lelouch whispers to the girl.

"Yeah. Don't make a sound." Logan also whispers.

"Report." said The Royal Guard Captain.

"We found only Elevens here, sir." reported on of the soldiers.

"You're sure of it? That exit comes out here?" The Royal Guard Captain questions him

"Yes, sir. It matches up with our map of the old city." the soldier answers him.

As they are talking, they suddenly hear a baby crying among the dead bodies, however, they immediately shoot it to death, Lelouch and Logan both look away and cringe at the sight of such brutality. Just as they seem to have evaded detection, Lelouch's phone rings, giving them away.

* * *

 **(Ashford Academy)**

We then see it was Shirley who called him. but the phone hangs up immediately after being called. "Huh? That jerk! He hung up on me! I can't believe it!" She tries calling again but it doesn't pick up.

* * *

 **(Warehouse)**

The Royal Guard take hold of the girl and corner Leloch and Logan to the wall with there guns pointed at them. "What an appropriate location for terrorists to meet their end." said The Royal Guard Captain as they both glare at him.

"You scum...!" Lelouch angrily said.

"Still, you did well for students, but that's to be expected. You're Britannians. Unfortunately, my clever young friend, you have no future." Just as he fires his gun the girl quickly gets free and runs in front of Lelouch.

"He mustn't die!" She screams as she gets shot in the forehead and fall's to the ground dead.

"No!" screamed Logan.

"You shot her!" said Lelouch. They both run to the girl and kneel the check on her body.

"Our orders were to bring her back alive if possible. Oh well, nothing can be done about it now. We'll tell our superiors that the Royal Guard found the terrorist hideout and killed them all. Regrettably, the female hostage had already been tortured to death. What do you think, schoolboys?" The Royal Guard Captain said looking smug.

They both give him a death glare.

 _'How can this be happening? First Suzaku's killed... And this girl...'_ Lelouch thinks.

 _'There's only one way out now. I just hope I can pull it off'_ Logan both slowly stand up and they're eyes are now covered by there hair as they both prepare themselves for what's about to happen.

"Logan." Lelouch says to him.

"Yes. I know." Logan tells him, knowing what he's thinking.

Logan then turns to face the Royal soldiers, and quickly reaches into his pocket and takes out a switchblade, and instantly throws it at of the Soldiers, pierceing his neck and killing him instantly, as the other soldiers are shocked at what just happened Logan, quickly rushes towards another one, he removes the switchblade from the body of the dead soldiers, and uses it to slit the second one's thraot, as the other get over their shock they try shooting Logan, he grabs the body of the man he just killed and uses it as a shield to block their bullets, he then takes the gun from the dead soldier and uses it to shot the guns of the other soldiers thus disarming them, then before they can pick up they're guns he picks up the gun of the first soldier he killed and uses it to shot them in their foreheads when there's only one soldier left he tries to reach for one the guns on the ground but Logan quickly runs for it and grabs it first, then instantly shots him in the heart and kills him.

Now the only survivor is the Royal Guard Captain who looks both shocked and horrified at seeing all his soldiers killed by a student. Logan then levels his gun at the Royal Guard Captain.

 _'I should thank Sayoko for her training after this.'_ Logan thought while preparing to fire. "And then there was one. Now you're next."

The Royal Guard Captain looks desperate and tries to aim his gun at Logan, but then his gun and then his knee are shot, he then falls on one knee and looks to see it was Lelouch who shot him.

"...You!" The Royal Guard Captain said on his knee.

"I do hope you didn't forget that I was here too. While no one was looking I decided to take a gun for myself." Lelouch said coldly to him also preparing to fire.

"Wh...Who the hell are you two!" The Royal Guard Captain asks while fearing for his life.

"Hmph... We are those who can't stand Britannian's vile and despicable actions, now prepare yourself." Lelouch tells him without going any further than that, but just before he shots, He is grabbed by the hand by of the girl who supposed to be dead.

* * *

 **(World of Visions)**

Suddenly Lelouch found himself somewhere in a different place surrounded by light and different images while hearing an unfamiliar voice. _'You don't want it things to keep going on as they have, do you?'_

"What...?" said Lelouch

 _'You appear to have a reason for living.'_ the voice continues.

"The girl? That's impossible!" Lelouch says.

 _'If I grant you power, could you go on? I propose a deal. In exchange for this power, you must agree to make my one wish come true. Accept this contract and you accept its conditions, while living in the world of humans, you will live unlike any other. A different providence, a different time, a different life. The power of the king will condemn you to a life of solitude. Are you prepared for this?'_ The visions end revealing the back of a very large man, with long white hair styled into Renaissance-style curls.

 _'A convergence with the Ragnarok connection? So the myth is beginning once again?'_ said the large man.

Lelouch: "Yes! I hereby accept the terms of your contract!"

* * *

 **(Warehouse)**

After the end of the vision, Lelouch lowers his gun and walk's closers to the Royal Guard Captain. "Say...how should a Britannian who detests his own country live his life?"

"What. Are you some kind of radical?" said the Royal Guard Captain still afraid.

Then Lelouch throws his gun to the Royal Guard Captain, shocking both him and Logan. "Lelouch!... What are you-"

Lelouch just smiles and assures him. "Relax Logan it's fine and as for you, what's wrong? Why not shoot? Your opponent is just a schoolboy. Or have you finally realized? The only ones who should kill are those who are prepared to be killed."

Lelouch reveals his left eye, which now has an image similar to sigil covering his pupil. The Royal Guard Captain finds himself trembling. "What's happening here...?!" he says.

"I, Lelouch vi Britannia, command you...now...die!" Lelouch orders.

At Lelouch's order, a strange red light shot out of Lelouch's eye and enter's the Royal Guard Captains eyes, then both his eye pupils have red outline's, and he gleefully takes the gun and aims it at his neck. "Happily, Your Highness!"

As he shots thus killing himself, Lelouch looks on with a stoic look on his face, while Logan just looks surprised and confused at what just happened.

Lelouch Thinks to himself _'That was the turning point. Since that day, I've lived a lie. The lie of living. My name too was a lie. My personal history, a lie. Nothing but lies. I was sick to death of a world that couldn't be changed. But even in my lies, I refused to give up in despair. But now this incredible power... it's mine...'_

Lelouch then smirks "Well, then..."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**

 **And that's the first chapter, and now I'm sure most of you are wondering who Logan is. Well first of all his backstory will be revealed in a few more Chapters, but don't worry it will make sense instead of being something crazy or otherworldly though just to let you know he isn't one of Lelouch's and he isn't Britannian either he's actually European but because of his appearance not many can tell, I decided that because none of the main characters in the canon where which I thought was a shame, as for his abilities I decided to make him someone who is very physically strong and skilled like and a skilled Knightmare pilot Suzaku and Kallen, however unlike Lelouch he's really bad at strategies and tactic's, and want the two of them to have each others weakness, so they would make a better team, anyway, in the beginning, most things won't be that much different from the canon, but as the story continues you'll start to see some changes. So see you next time, hope you enjoyed, and have an awesome day.**


	2. The White Knight Strikes

**Hey guy and welcome to chapter two of my Code Geass fanfiction, so not much to say here so let's just get right into it.**

 **Anyway you know the drill, I don't own Code Geass or any of the characters just the OC.**

* * *

 **2\. The White Knight New Awakens**

It begins with Logan and Lelouch who is still in the warehouse where a massacre just took place. He is puzzled with his newly acquired power, which he has received from the mysterious young woman and ponders on what to do with it. "I don't understand what it is you wanted me to do. Why did you give me this bizarre power?"

Logan then walks up to Lelouch and asks "What was that Lelouch? What did you just do and how?"

"I'm not sure but I think—"

However, they are interrupted by an explosion caused by a Sutherland that makes it's way inside. Villetta who is piloting the Sutherland notices the dead bodies that belonged to the Royal Guard.

"How could all these Royal Guards be dead?" She questions on how they are all dead before finding Lelouch and Logan standing therE. She questions him about why they are here in the first place. "What happened here, boys? And why are Britannian students in a place like this?! Are you deaf? Answer me or I'll-" She starts shooting her Knightmare's gun at the wall around them, but they were not intimidated. "Answer me!" They both stayed silent looking irritated.

"How typical," Logan said quiet enough for only Lelouch to hear him. "Your first response to everything his shooting, guess that's just how Britannian knights are." Lelouch nods and speaks loud enough to hear him.

"I order you to come out. At once!" Lelouch tries using his power again but this time it doesn't work.

"Who the hell do you think you are to order me?" Villeta said slightly insulted.

 _'I see. It only works with direct eye contact.'_ Lelouch as soon realizes that his power requires eye contact in order to work. Instead, "My name is Allen Spacer, my father's a duke." Lelouch gives Villetta an alias that he is of nobility. "Nobility?" Villetta said surprised.

Logan decides to play along "And my name is Jason Pond, I'm his attendant." Logan said also giving her an alias.

"Our ID card's in our breast pockets. After you confirm who we are, I'll request your protection." Lelouch requests her of his protection, forcing her to leave her Knightmare while pointing her gun at them as she walks towards them. "Keep your hands up in the air, I'll take out your ID's."

They both smile as now Lelouch is then able to use his Geass. "Now, Obey my orders." The Geass takes control of her.

"Yes, understood your highness." She said becoming obedient.

"Give me your Knightmare, and then go stand in front of that wall and forget that you saw us." Lelouch orders.

"Understood. The code number is XG21G2D4." She said as she throws her Knightmare keys to him.

"Got it." Lelouch said taking the keys.

Lelouch and Logan start walking towards the Knightmare as Logan asks "Hey Lelouch, Would you mind telling me how you keep doing that?"

"I'm not sure what to tell you, I don't know what this power is or where it came from, all I know is it has something to do with that girl from the capsule." Lelouch tells him.

"Well then why didn't you ask that knight? maybe she knew." Logan asked him as they began entering the Knightmare.

"She probably didn't know anything, like Suzaku most of the knights most likely believe they're looking for poison gas, those royal soldiers must have been the ones who knew about the girl. Lelouch answers.

"I guess that makes sense, so you should probably use that power on Clovis and ask him." Logan suggests.

"Yes, my thoughts exactly." Lelouch said as they activate the Knightmare and drive off.

Later Villeta recovers and looks around and saw that the two boys and her Knightmare are gone. "What the—"

* * *

 **(An A.S.E.E.C Trailer Just Outside Of Shinjuku)**

Suzaku was on a makeshift bed asleep. He was in bandages recovering from the gunshot he received, Lloyd and Cécile are looking over him.

"So are we having a bad day?" Lloyd said waking him up. "Looks like you missed a chance to go to heaven, Private Kururugi." Lloyd said teasing him.

"I did, where?" Suzaku looks around surprised he's still alive. "Hmm? Ah, we're still in the Shinjuku Ghetto."

"With Prince Clovis nearby this is probably the safest place anywhere." Lloyd and Cecile tell him.

"This is what saved your life, Mr Suzaku." Cécile reveals to Suzaku that the pocket watch that he was carrying was what saved him from being killed as it deflected the bullet.

"You're lucky it was under your protective suit because that's what deflected the bullet." Said Lloyd.

"Is it a keepsake?" Cecile asks him and Suzaku replies "Yeah, very."

"You Elevens believe that gods live inside of everything, even objects, don't you? I guess this one—" Lloyd says as Suzaku interjects. "Are Lelou—" but then stops himself and redirects his question "What's the latest on the situation?"

"It looks like the poison gas was released. Massive Eleven casualties have been reported." Lloyd and Cecile tell him. "They haven't caught the perpetrators yet."

Suzaku was shocked by what he just heard and was upset by it "They haven't, huh? Not yet?"

Lloyd then asks him if he would like to pilot a Knightmare. "Private Kururugi, how much experience do you have in piloting a Knightmare frame?"

Suzaku is surprised by his question. "But there's no way an Eleven would be made a Knight."

"Well, supposing you could?" Lloyd says as it pans out to outside the trailer. "Congratulations, the only Knightmare of its kind awaits you! Once you take the controls of this big beauty everything will change, you and your world." We see a large Knightmare being cover by a large black tarp.

* * *

 **(Inside The Ghetto)**

It returns back to the Shinjuku Ghetto where the Britannian Military is still killing the Elevens. Kallen who is still piloting her Glasgow tries to defend the fleeing Elevens from the Britannians "Those damn Britannians!" Kallen said with tears in her eyes.

Then a voice contacts her on her radio "Kallen, can the Glasgow still move?"

"Don't worry Ohgi, it's all right. I'll decoy them! Get the people out of here. The only ones that'll be captured are those of us in the resistance." Kallen said back.

"I know but we're trapped, they've got us completely surrounded." Ohgi said as he and the other members of the resistance tried to evacuate. Meanwhile, Lelouch contacts Shirley in order to ascertain the situation in the Shinjuku Ghetto.

* * *

 **(Ashford Academy Swim Club Locker Room)**

In the girls' locker room, Shirley was with her teammates in the swim club, when suddenly her cell phone starts ringing. She looks at the caller ID to see it's Lelouch as she answers her phone. "Ah, Lulu? What in the world have you been doing? Where are you now? If you keep cutting class, you'll get held back."

"Are you near a TV?" Lelouch asks her over the phone.

"A TV?"

"Sorry, but this is important." Lelouch tells her.

Shirley goes over to the mini TV "Hang on. Hey, can I change the channel?"

"Huh? To what?" Asked on of the students.

"The news, is there anything about Shinjuku?" Lelouch asks her.

Shirley changes the channel, the new is only showing traffic restrictions "News? Uhh, let's see... There's nothing on. Traffic restrictions?"

"Why is it restricted?" Lelouch asks her.

"I don't know. They're not saying." She said.

* * *

 **(Inside The Knightmare Frame)**

"I get it. Once they finish everything off, they'll release news that favors the military." Lelouch deduced whispering.

"Then right now they can't call for reinforcements, making this our best time to struck." Logan said also whispering.

"Wait was that Logan's voice I just heard. Ooh, you two are gambling again, aren't you? I've warned you before more than once how dangerous that is!" Shirley scolded.

"Yep, you caught us. By the way, tell my little sister that I'm gonna be late home tonight, would you? Thanks."

"And, could you do the same for my little brother Shirley? Thanks gotta go bye!" They both said before quickly hang up the phone.

* * *

 **(Ashford Academy Swim Club Locker Room)**

"Oooh! Why does he always hang up on me like that?!" Shirley tries calling back.

 _"The number you have called is beyond service range."_

"Oh darn it, not this again."

* * *

 **(Inside The Knightmare Frame)**

After deducing that reinforcements can't be called in, he decides to work with the terrorists in order to destroy the Britannian forces. "They need to keep a lid on this information, so it'll be hard for them to call in reinforcements. They'll have to make do with the pieces they have on the board. But I'm hemmed in here, and it'll be tough to break through by myself. Gaining refuge carries its own risk, too. I want payback for being dragged into your fight."

"Back first we're going to need more Knightmares" Logan reminded him.

"I'm aware of that."

* * *

 **(On The Battlefield)**

Kallen escaping from Jeremiah.

"It's our Glasgow friend." Jeremiah said as he spots her.

Kallen is closed in by Jeremiah and another member of the Purist Faction and attempts to flee from them.

"Just 30 minutes left!" Kallen's Knightmare is running low on charge as Lelouch makes contact with Kallen and tells her to go to the west entrance.

"The west entrance. Use the tracks to move to the west entrance." He tells her.

"Who's this! How do you know this code?!" She asks not recognising the voice.

"That doesn't matter. If you wanna win, you're just gonna have to trust me." He tells her.

"To win?" Although hesitant at first, she complies and asks what to do next. "Okay, what am I supposed to do now?"

Jeremiah is still chasing her. "You pathetic Eleven. If you simply run away, this hunt hasn't much to offer in the way of sport." He said while closing in.

"Since you trusted me, you're gonna win. Jump onto the train!" which she does.

Jeremiah however, is unfazed by this and stops the train with his Sutherland. He then orders his subordinate to go after the Glasgow, "You think you can get through that way, hmm? If that's your plan, then... You! Go after the Glasgow."

"Yes, My Lord!" He jumps but is destroyed by Slash Harkens from Lelouch's Sutherland.

Shocked, Jeremiah assumes it was caused by friendly fire. "What the...? Shot by friendly fire? What's your name and your unit?! We're after the one-armed Glasgow."But Lelouch already starts shooting at him. "Oh my god! A terrorist?!" he said realizing that the Sutherland was stolen. He attempts to attack Lelouch, but has his Knightmare's Landspinner destroyed.

"Aaaaah!" Kallen rushes to towards Jeremiah.

"You son of a—!" forcing him to eject.

"You saved me. But how did you get ahold of a Sutherland? What? Where did he go?" Kallen said thankful, only to turn and see that the Sutherland in question was gone.

Ohgi and the others arrive to Kallen's location "Kallen! What the hell was that radio message earlier?" Ohgi asks her.

"What? He contacted you, too?"

"Sure did. And Yoshida's group ought to be here soon."

Lelouch then contacts Ohgi via radio "Are you in charge?"

"Ah, yeah." He replies.

"I present to you the cargo in that train over there. They're tools for your victory. If you want to use them to win, then follow my orders."

They open the train and are both shocked and amazing that it is filled with Sutherlands.

"There's more in here!"

"Here, too!"

"Amazing! Maybe we should give this guy a chance."

"All this? But how?" Kallen says to herself.

Lelouch then calls her "Woman in the Glasgow!"

"Y-yes!"

"Stay where you are. Your unit's gonna run decoy. You got that?" He orders

"Understood."

"Energy filler status?"

"About 15 minutes worth."

"Then recharge it! In 10 minutes, My colleague who is also in a Sutherland will meet up with you to assist you, at that point, I'll contact you with your next instructions."

* * *

 **(Inside Lelouch's Sutherland)**

Lelouch wipes off some sweat on his forehead "This is wearing me out. Regardless, I'll need determination to succeed. After all, I'm betting my life in this game." He then contacts Logan.

"Hey, are you ready to move out."

"Yeah, just waiting for you to give the word." Logan replies via radio.

"Good, I'm sending you the location of where the terrorists are, meet up with them within 10 minutes." Lelouch tells him.

"You got it." He replies then turns off his radio.

* * *

 **(Inside The G1 Bridge)**

Clovis, Bartley, and all the staff officers are looking over a monitor showing their progress on the attack "The terrorists are mixed among the Eleven populous and they're mounting a minor resistance against us. But they pose little threat to our vastly superior army." Said Bartley.

"We know that. Moving on." Said Clovis.

"Understood, Your Highness. The gas capsules will be— " Said Bartley.

"What the public thinks." Said Clovis.

"Yes. We'll keep searching for her." Said Bartley.

"Either way I want her captured dead or alive." Said Clovis.

* * *

 **(With The Terrorists)**

most of the terrorist decides to follow under Lelouch's orders who has given them Sutherlands to use.

"Hey, are you certain about this whole thing? They've all had their IFFs removed. What if this is a trap?" One of them asks.

Ohgi replies inside his Knightmare "The other side has total advantage in this war. They don't need to set any traps. All right people, let's move. Get to your assigned points." As he says that another Sutherlands appears and stops in front of them.

"Hey!, I'm guessing you guys are the ones I'm supposed to help fight this battle?" Said Logan who is inside the Sutherland.

"Aah yeah, I take you're the colleague the voice was talking about." Ohgi asked as Lelouch contacts him again.

"P1 has he arrived?" Lelouch asks Ohgi over the radio.

"Oh... Yeah, he just got here" He tells him.

"Okay good now we can begin, can you move? It operates basically the same as what you're used to."

"Can't you guys tell us who you are, at least your names?" Ohgi asks.

"I can't do that. What if these signals are being intercepted? Anyway, if Q1 is on schedule, enemy Sutherlands, probably two of them, will reach you in 23 seconds. Shoot them through the wall." Lelouch orders them.

"Aaarrrg, he's out of his mind." The one from before named Tamaki says, but Ohgi goes along with it.

"Everyone, double-check your weapons."

"What?! Are you serious?"

* * *

 **(Inside The G1 Bridge)**

One of Clovis' soldiers spots Kallen's Glasgow "Enemy spotted at point F 31."

"A feint, eh? How pedestrian." Clovis said confidently as Bartley issues an attack "Tell Laslo's squad to go straight in. Have Eugen and Valerie strike from the rear."

* * *

 **(With The Terrorists)**

In the cockpit of one of the Sutherlands, Ohgi narrowed his eyes and the others in the Sutherlands were preparing themselves.

"3, 2, 1, fire!" Ohgi orders them.

Ohgi and his group along with Logan started shooting the walls. The bullets went through the walls and started hitting the Britannian forces that were passing by while following Kallen, catching them by surprise and destroying their Knightmares.

* * *

 **(Inside The G1 Bridge)**

"Sir Eugen and Sir Valerie," Said one of the staff officers "both lost."

This surprised the others in the bridge.

"Hmm? An ambush?" Clovis asked.

* * *

 **(Inside Lelouch's Sutherland)**

 _"An ID signal can be a double-edged sword. Besides, if the terrorists follow the orders I issue, my task at hand is sure to be completed."_ Lelouch thought as he smirks pleased as he watched the enemy units were lost. "P1, P4, P7, move a hundred meter to the right and fire your slash harkens toward 3 o'clock." He orders.

"You heard him. Do what the voice says." Ohgi tells them.

"Damn, what else does he want us to do?" Tamaki said entering his Sutherland.

"P5, ready?"

"Yeah. Quit calling me that."

One of them struck one of the enemy Sutherlands with their slash harken. "Ah! They're using the same-" The Britannian pilot said before his Knightmare is destroyed.

* * *

 **(Inside The G1 Bridge)**

"The enemy's moving towards G 28." One of the staff officers reported.

Bartley was nervous and wondered what was going on "Send Laslo's Squad, I mean Glaubey's Squad!" Bartley orders.

Clovis wandering was what was going on as well and he had his suspicions.

"This means terrorists have our military weaponry?" He said.

Ohgi's group easily dominate Clovis' forces.

The monitor was showing that Glaubey was defeated.

"Sir Glaubey has ejected! His unit's been lost!" Said one of the staff officers.

"Change our codes," Bartley orders. "They're intercepting our transmission."

"We already have sir, four times!"

"Do it again."

Clovis looks angry and stands up from his throne "This failure is unacceptable." He said loudly.

Bartley turned to Clovis "...Forgive me."

Bartley didn't get to say anymore, as Lloyd suddenly appears on the screen.

"Good afternoon." Lloyd greeted.

"What is it?" Bartley said annoyed that Lloyd interrupted them. "We're in the middle of an operation."

"I'd say it's time to deploy the ASEEC's special weapon."

"We've no time for this right now." Clovis said also annoyed as well with Lloyds interference.

* * *

 **(On The Battlefield)**

An enemy tank was just shot and destroyed. Lelouch in the cockpit of his Sutherland began to give more orders while moving chess pieces.

"R2, fire anchor." Lelouch ordered.

A Slash Harken hit an enemy helicopter, bringing it down.

"B7, use UN ordnance." Lelouch ordered.

A Sutherland fires rounds at a tank.

"K1, attack from the rear" Lelouch ordered.

Logan in his Sutherland appears behind an enemy Sutherland and open fires at it.

"N group, you'll continue your advance." Lelouch ordered again.

A group of Sutherlands were pushing the enemy back and destroying their Sutherlands as they tried to retreat.

"You bloody Eleven!" One of the Britannian pilots cursed as he and his squad were losing.

* * *

 **(Inside The G1 Bridge)**

"We just lost Laslo's Squad." One of the staff officers reported.

Clovis moves forward "So do it. We'll have to bring up Quincey's squad."

"My Lord, that will break the encirclement." Bartley points out.

* * *

 **(Inside Lelouch's Sutherland)**

 _"Now then, the enemy has five options. Their move."_ Lelouch wondered what move they would make

* * *

 **(Inside The G1 Bridge)**

"Reinforce the breach with some of the units guarding me." Clovis orders. "All we know for certain is that enemy forces are here."

* * *

 **(On The Battlefield)**

Britannian forces were moving to their assigned locations as Jeremiah who observed was confused about what was going on.

"Who ordered them to break formation?" Jeremiah asked.

* * *

 **(Inside Lelouch's Sutherland)**

Lelouch saw the make they were making on his monitor "Well that's a more stupid move than I expected." He then contacts Kallen "You, Q1, do you have an area map?"

* * *

 **(Inside The Glasgow)**

"Yes, I have a map of the old town. But it has no current landmarks." Kallen tells him.

"It'll do." He insists.

* * *

 **(Inside The G1 Bridge)**

"All right, send in Burts and the others too." Clovis orders.

* * *

 **(Inside Lelouch's Sutherland)**

"Mission number 3 now." Lelouch issues more orders.

* * *

 **(Inside The G1 Bridge)**

"Concentrate our forces there. Surround them." Clovis orders.

* * *

 **(Inside Lelouch's Sutherland)**

"Is everything prepared?" Lelouch asks them.

* * *

 **(Inside The G1 Bridge)**

"The enemy's main force is that center dot. Finish every one of them off." Clovis said smiling confidently in his plan.

* * *

 **(Inside Lelouch's Sutherland)**

Lelouch also smiles confidently in his plan.

* * *

 **(Inside The G1 Bridge)**

On the monitor, it showed Britannian forces were moving fast and closing in but saw that there was no one there where they were directed to go and only saw each other.

"What?! Where's the enemy?" Clovis said stunned.

* * *

 **(Shinjuku Ghetto Underground)**

Following under Lelouch's orders, Oghi's group along with Logan moved underground.

* * *

 **(Inside Lelouch's Sutherland)**

Lelouch places the black king chess piece in front of him "With this, I call Check."

* * *

 **(Shinjuku Ghetto Underground)**

Kallen then uses her Glasgow's Slash Harken to damage the supports which causes ground underneath Clovis' units to collapse, effectively destroying them.

* * *

 **(Inside Lelouch's Sutherland)**

Lelouch laughs pleased with the outcome. "HAHAHAHAHA! My plan worked, didn't it? I can do it. I can. I can defeat Britannia!"

* * *

 **(Inside Logan's Sutherland)**

Logan grinned also pleased with the outcome. "Great job Lelouch, now just a little more and we've won.

* * *

 **(Inside The G1 Bridge)**

Clovis stepped back still in shock as he wondered who he was fighting. " _Who? Who in the hell am I up against? What if he's even better than Todoh?"_ Clovis then makes a decision "Lloyd!"

"Yes, Your Highness." Lloyd responded still on screen smiling.

"Can it win, will your toy beat them?" Clovis asks him.

Lloyd still smiled. "My Lord, please be so kind as to call it Lancelot."

* * *

 **(A.S.E.E.C Trailer)**

The trailer was opening upbringing out something.

"Z-01 Lancelot now activating." Cecile said Lancelot activating. "Releasing hatch. Z-01 Lancelot standby for activation. Pallet extension initiating."

Preparations were continuing for the Lancelot, while inside the trailer Suzaku was putting on a Knightmare piloting suit.

"Did you read the manual?" Cecile asked him over an intercom.

"Pretty much." Suzaku answered.

"Well done. You scored at the top of the class in the simulator." Suzaku said.

"Hey, look. About what you told me earlier."

Suzaku started walking and heading out of the trailer.

"Huh? Ah, it could be. But the possibility is nearly zero." Cecile said.

"But that means there's still a chance, right?" Suzaku replied.

"Yes, I'm afraid that's true. Even so, you're not to do anything reckless. The new system is not outfitted with an ejection mechanism." Cecile said.

"OK. I understand, Miss Cecile." Suzaku said.

The hatch was being released and the large black tarp was dropped revealing a white Knightmare frame. Suzaku was amazed as it was the Knightmare he was going to pilot.

"That's it?" Suzaku asks.

"Yes, the advanced weapon developed by us in the Advanced Special Envoy Engineering Corps, Lancelot, the world's first seventh-generation Knightmare Frame." Cecile said

"Well, if you're ready, Suzaku, shall we proceed with the initial startup?" Lloyd said gleefully.

"Initial startup. Now perceiving from phase twenty. Equipping energy filler. Confirm pre-start. Energy filler now at full output. 30 seconds to reach critical voltage. Core Luminance, shifting phase. Initiating devicer setup. Confirming entry of devicer into Z-01. Individual ID registration confirmed. Confirm man-machine interface. Engage. Yggdrasil Resonance confirmed. Rejection Response, weak. Device's Stress Response, weak. All readings, nominal..." Cecile said preparing the Lancelot.

"So far, it's going per the data. ...status, all green. Status of back up tactical bank, authorized. Secondary confirmation, given." Lloyd said

"Lancelot, activate ME-boost." Suzaku said inside the Lanvelot's cockpit.

The Lancelot was powered up and ready for launch.

"Lancelot, launch!" Cecile called.

The Lancelot launched and high-speed racing towards Shinjuku Ghetto and Lloyd was pleased while he and Cecile were covered in dust.

"HAHAHAHA! Running full throttle right out of the gate." Lloyd said happily.

The Lancelot continued ahead as Suzaku was amazed by the specs of the Knightmare he was piloting.

"Cooler than the manual. With this...!" He commented now feeling determined.

* * *

 **(On The Battlefield)**

In one of the Sutherland cockpits, Tamaki was seeing something on his screen and wondered what it was.

"Huh? What is that?" Tamaki asked noticing it was getting closer to his position. "It doesn't look like a Sutherland." The Lancelot then struck Tamaki's Knightmare forcing him to eject.

* * *

 **(Inside Lelouch's Sutherland)**

Meanwhile, Lelouch was looking at his monitor

"Hahaha... Another push and the checkpoint will fall." Lelouch said.

"This is B group," one of the resistance members said on the other line "reporting enemy presence."

Lelouch was a bit surprised "Hm? Reinforcements? Real battle is different, isn't it?" Lelouch placed a radio over his ear "Status?"

"Every one ejected, but they took out four units in nothing flat." Said the resistance member.

"Enemy numbers?" Lelouch asks.

"Just one. I think it's a new model. I've never seen anything like it- Ah!" There was a sudden crash and then static as Lelouch started to worry. "What's happening out there?"

* * *

 **(On The Battlefield)**

Meanwhile, the Lancelot was destroying Sutherlands piloted by the terrorists one by one. Suzaku used its sensors to see more of them and they were pointing their machine guns at him.

"Bastard!" One of them said as they open fire, but Suzaku activates Lancelot's shield which was able to reflect the bullets.

* * *

 **(Inside Lelouch's Sutherland)**

"What? It reflects bullets?" Lelouch asked surprised over the radio.

"Arrh, what do we do? Ishida! Ah!" one of the members said on the other line.

Lelouch was receiving static again as he narrowed his eyes _"Useless so-called terrorists. With all the resources they have, they're being beaten by one unit."_ He thought.

* * *

 **(On The Battlefield)**

Back with Suzaku, he continued to defeat all those who would stop him in his path "Yes, I can do this. With Lancelot, I can stop all this at once."

Lelouch gave them orders trying to stop the Lancelot "N4, N5, hold there. When the rear units arrive, surround that thing."

"Gotcha." The resistance members tried to counter the Lancelot but Suzaku counters all their moves with ease. Suzaku destroys their Knightmare forcing them to eject. "We can't stop it!" one of the resistance members said as he ejected.

* * *

 **(Inside Lelouch's Sutherland)**

"N units, what is it? What happened? Something I didn't foresee?" Lelouch said.

* * *

 **(Inside The G1 Bridge)**

Clovis was looking over the monitor annoyed with what was happening "For heaven's sake. Now I'll owe my older brother a debt I don't need to incur. It's for the best, though." He said walking away.

* * *

 **(On The Battlefield)**

"Ah!" Ohgi said as his Knightmare was also destroyed forcing him to eject as well.

Lelouch clenched his teeth "P1! Report! The enemy, can it really be only one unit?" He wondered.

* * *

 **(A.S.E.E.C Trailer)**

Cecile was looking over Suzaku's performance data. "These readings are even higher than predicted."

"It's because our pilot is taking his job very seriously." Lloyd said.

* * *

 **(On The Battlefield)**

Suzaku continued his assault on the terrorists. The Lancelot jumped in the air and shot slash harkens at the Knightmare around the vicinity "If I can stop all the Knightmares, then this battle is over. No matter what it takes, I've gotta save Lelouch, Logan and that girl." Suzaku was getting a signature of a Knightmare heading towards him. "Hmm... another one.

* * *

 **(Inside Logan's Sutherland)**

Logan was heading towards where Suzaku was on the monitor, then contact Lelouch.

"Hey, Lelouch."

"Logan, what are you doing?" Lelouch asked on the other line.

"I'm going to face whatever this thing is" Logan tells him.

Lelouch is shocked to hear this. "What?! Don't be reckless, we don't have enough information and it already took out all the others!" Lelouch said warning him to stop.

"But we don't have a choice, one of one needs to distract him while the other gets to the G1, I'll buy you enough time to go." Logan reasoned.

"But, still—" Lelouch started to say but Logan cuts him off.

"Lelouch! we don't have time to argue about this if we don't take this chance it over for us." Logan said.

"Tch, alright fine, back pull back if it gets too hairy out there, I don't want you dying out here." Lelouch said to him.

Logan smiled at that "Don't worry like you I can't afford to die yet." Logan said then cut off his communications, just then he appears in front of the Lancelot.

Suzaku then see him "Are you the guy that's in command?" Suzaku said.

"So what if I am, I take it you the one getting in the way of our plans." Logan said back.

"Surrender! You people lost already." Suzaku tells him.

"I refuse, we haven't lost yet, and if you want us to stop then you'll have to use force." Logan told him.

"You challenge me in this Knightmare? fine but remember this was your choice!" Suzaku as he begins his charge.

The fight begins as Logan fires his slash harkens at the Lancelot but Suzaku easily dodges and goes in for an attack, Logan then takes out his machine gun and open fires, but Suzaku activates the Lancelot shield while still moving in for an attack, however Logan who is also still shooting as moves in closer till they are point blank from each other, in that instant Logan makes his Sutherland drop is gun and uses its other arm to punch the Lancelot's chest area, Suzaku is surprised the his opponent actually landed a hit and is caught off guard.

"What the Lancelot's been hit!?" Suzaku said.

"I can't give him a chance to attack, I have to keep him on the defensive for as long as I can!"

Logan said, he then used that opportunity to fire his slash harkens and wrap them around the Lancelot restraining his movements, then without missing a beat he rushes the Lancelot and rams him into a nearby building. After that he retracts his slash harkens, quickly picks up his machine gun and drives away in a different direction. The Lancelot appears from the building undamaged, Suzaku then see the escaping Sutherland.

"Damn you, you won't escape!" Suzaku said chasing after him.

"That's right follow me, no matter what I have to lead him away from the G1." Logan as Suzaku was gaining on him.

Then out of nowhere Kallen in her Glasgow appears and blocks Suzaku's path. Logan turns back surprised and recognises her. "It you?" Said Logan.

"Hey, I'm returning the favor." Kallen interjects in the fight trying to buy him time to escape but is easily overpower. "I can't-" The Lancelot destroys her Glasgow and forces her to eject.

Suzaku then looks around trying to spot the Sutherland "Okay, he couldn't have gotten far yet." Suzaku starts driving off but when he turns around the corner he see Logan's Sutherland in front of him hold a chaos mine.

"Now I've got you!" Logan said as he threw the chaos mine at the Lancelot and it activated in the air firing a wave of deadly shrapnel at the Lancelot, Suzaku quickly activated his shield blocking the shrapnel attack. Suzaku held tight on the controls as he clenched his teeth with some of the damaging the Lancelot through the shield, while this was happening Logan starts shooting the building around the Lancelot, Suzaku is unable to move while block the chaos mines attack and chunks of the building fall on him. Logan uses this chance to escape.

"That was close, hopefully by now Lelouch made it to the G1." Logan said driving away from the scene.

A few minutes later the Lancelot emerges from the rubble and suffered only minimal damages. "Dammit! I have to go after him." Suzaku said but before he could however, Suzaku notices a woman and her child falling.

"Eeeeeeeeek!" Screamed the falling woman, Suzaku decides to give up following Logan in order to save them.

* * *

 **(A.S.E.E.C Trailer)**

Lloyd and Cecile were looking over the monitors and were surprised by what Suzaku did.

"Huh? He saved someone?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes, so it would seem." One of the lab workers told him.

"Hm... It's very strange of him." Lloyd said.

* * *

 **(inside The Lancelot)**

After Suzaku helped the woman carrying her child the woman looked at the Lancelot in fear and ran. Suzaku was shocked but didn't mind.

"Suzaku," Cecile said appearing on screen. "are you tired? We'll call it quits for today."

"No. I'm fine." Suzaku replied. "Please let me keep going."

* * *

 **(A.S.E.E.C Trailer)**

"Be careful with his operational time!" Lloyd said looking back at the trailer.

"Yes, sir." Cecile replied.

Lloyd turned and said. "My, that boy's an excellent piece of equipment."

* * *

 **(Outside The G1)**

Meanwhile Lelouch was walking up to the G1 while disguised as a soldier.

"Stop there, your ID. This is Prince Clovis's personal transport." A soldier said stopping him.

"At last, the checkpoint. And barely guarded, per my plan." Lelouch said taking off his helmet.

"Your plan?" The soldier said confused

"That's right. Now I'd like you to let me pass." Lelouch said using his geass.

"Yes, sir. Understood." The soldier obeyed.

Suddenly Lelouch phone starts ringing, he then takes out his phone and see that it's Logan and answers. "Yes,... Good your okay,... Yes that right I was just about to enter the G1 in fact,... Yes get to your assigned location and wait for the cease-fire,... Yes I know I'll ask him that too."

Lelouch said while walking into G1, then hangs up after he finishes answering.

* * *

 **(Inside Old Warehouse In The Ghetto)**

Kallen was running and Ohgi calls for her

"Kallen!" Ohgi said as they enter a warehouse filled with survivors of the attack and members of Ohgi's group

"It's your fault. This is what happened when you oppose the Britannians." One of the survivors said.

"What!? Why you gutless coward?" Tamaki said outraged by their claim.

"How many people were killed because of this!?" A woman said starting to cry in despair.

"Shut up! Do you know how many of us were killed or captured? Do ya? Quit crying." Tamaki yelled pointing his gun at her.

"Ohgi, who was that voice we heard?" Kallen asked Ohgi.

"Damned if I know. He doesn't answer when I call so maybe he b-" Before he could finish the side of the walls are blast open and Britannian soldiers with their guns along with a tank appeared.

"There, you see! Instead of following somebody we don't even know, we should've used the poison gas." Tamaki yelled glaring at Ohgi.

"But he—…" Ohgi said feeling nervous.

"Damn Nagata to hell!" Tamaki yelled angry at their situation.

"So this is where you Eleven vermin scurried off to. Prepared to fire!" The soldier orders

Kallen closed her eyes fear of her impending death. "Naoto!"

"Commence-" Before the soldiers can fire their weapons, Clovis' voice is heard on a loudspeaker that can be heard throughout the entire ghetto.

"Attention all forces. Ceasefire at once."

Both the soldiers and the Japanese residents in the Shinjuku ghetto, as well as Ohgi and his group, were surprised, elsewhere Suzaku was also surprised by this order. Many people in Shinjuku including Jeremiah and Villeta were stunned by what they were hearing.

Clovis continued "I Clovis, third prince of Britannia and royal viceroy of Area Eleven, hereby command you, all forces are ordered to cease fire at once. You also cease the destruction of any buildings or property. All casualties, whether Britannian or Eleven, shall be treated equally and without prejudice. In the name of Clovis la Britannia, you are hereby ordered, cease fire at once. I shall allow no further fighting."

* * *

 **(Inside The G1 Bridge)**

The lights were turned off, while Clovis was sitting on his throne. "Are you satisfied?" He asked.

"Very. Well done." Lelouch said holding him at gunpoint, while still wearing his helmet and hiding in the shadows to hide his identity.

"And what shall we do now? Sing a few lively ballads, or perhaps a nice game of chess?" Clovis said in a bored tone.

Lelouch chuckles. "That has a familiar ring."

"Hmm?" Clovis looks confused at that statement.

Lelouch takes off his helmet and starts walking closer. "Don't you recall? The two of us used to play chess together as boys. Of course, I would always win." Lelouch elaborates.

Clovis is even more confused "What?"

"Remember? At the Aries Villa?" Lelouch tells him.

"You, who are you?" Clovis said shocked.

Lelouch's face is then completely revealed. "It's been a long time, big brother." Lelouch said shocking Clovis even more. "The eldest son of the late consort Marianne and seventeenth in line to the imperial throne, Lelouch vi Britannia, at your service." Lelouch said as he bowed.

Clovis stands up. "Lelouch?! B-But I thought—" Clovis says but Lelouch interrupts him.

"That I was dead? You were wrong." Lelouch continues. "I have returned, Your Highness. And I've come back to change everything."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**

 **And that's the chapter, now as you can see I change the battle up a little bit, well it's because I wanted to show off some of Logan's skill as a Knightmare pilot, and a role with Lelouch, while Lelouch stays back and gives orders Logan is always in front facing the enemy. I sure some of you are wondering who Logan's brother is, well he will appear in the next chapter. So see you next time, hope you enjoyed, and have an awesome day.**


	3. The False Classmate

**Anyway, I don't own Code Geass or any of the characters just the OC.**

* * *

 **3\. The False Classmate**

It begins with a view of the decimated Shinjuku Ghetto. Two unknown soldiers are heard voicing their confusion and concern over the ceasefire order, that was previously issued by Clovis.

"Why the hell are we letting the Elevens go? What about the poison gas they've stolen?" One of the soldiers asks.

"But it's by order of Prince Clovis." Another soldier answers him.

"What about Bartley? Get the general staff on the line." He asks again.

"They're not at their posts, sir." he tells him.

"Are you telling me Prince Clovis is alone on the con?" They realize as Kallen, Ohgi, and many others are seen being lead out of the battle zone.

* * *

 **(Inside The G-1 Bridge)**

The scene then changes to show Lelouch holding a gun to Clovis. Clovis speaks as if he is happy. "I'm overjoyed, Lelouch. They said you died when Japan was brought into the fold. What a blessing to have you back. We should depart for the homeland immediately."

This is not an option for Lelouch. "So you can use me as a tool of diplomacy? It seems you've forgotten why we were used as tools in the first place. That's right. It was because my mother was killed."

* * *

 **(Flashback: 10 Years ago In Aries Villa)**

Lelouch then begins to explain the events of his mother's death. A flashback is shown of the day his mother died. "Mother held the title of knight of honor but was a commoner by birth. No doubt the other imperial consorts held her in contempt. Even though you made it look like the work of terrorists, I'm no fool. You people killed my mother." Lelouch's mother is killed by being shot by a large number of bullets that were fired from the window, she is shown as a bleeding corpse laying on stairs while on top of Nunnally, who is looking horrified witnessing the tragedy.

* * *

 **(Inside The G-1 Bridge)**

Back in the G-1, Clovis frantically denies that he had any involvement in the matter. "It wasn't me. I swear to you it wasn't."

"Then tell me everything you know. The truth cannot be hidden from me any longer. Answer my questions honestly." Lelouch said then using his Geass to force Clovis to tell him the truth.

Clovis now under the control of geass calms down. "Yes, go on ahead." He said quietly.

"Clovis, did you kill my mother? and if not then who did?" Lelouch asks him.

"No, I had nothing to do with her murder, however my brother second prince Schneizel and second princess Cornelia, they can tell you." Clovis said.

Lelouch was surprised at that "They were at the heart of this?" Lelouch asks.

Clovis opens his mouth but says nothing showing he doesn't know. "That's all that you know, isn't it." Lelouch says.

"Okay then, Clovis why did you order the destruction of this ghetto?" Lelouch asks.

"I wanted to retrieve the capsule that the terrorists stole." Clovis said answering him.

"You said it was poison gas, what was really inside of it?" Lelouch questions.

"I was a girl I and my scientists were experimenting on, I was planing the present her to the Emperor." Clovis tells him.

Lelouch is surprised by that. "Human experimentation? I get it now you knew you would be disinherited if anyone found out what you were involved in, so you destroyed everyone in the ghetto afraid someone there would find her," Lelouch deduces. "But why go so far? and why present her to the emperor? What's so special about her? Lelouch continued to ask him.

"It's because she is eternally young and immortal." Clovis answers shocking Lelouch completely.

"What?! But that's not possible, How?" Lelouch asks demanding to know.

Clovis once again says nothing.

Lelouch glares at him. "Tch... Of course, you don't know that either, still you've given me something to think about." Lelouch said putting aside his shock for now.

"On to my other question, What was that Knightmare that appeared near the end of the battle?" Lelouch asks.

"It was a seventh-generation Knightmare called the Lancelot, and it was built by Schneizel's research team Camelot." Clovis said.

"Schneizel's? Of course, he would have something like a seventh generation Knightmare like that, I need a plan for getting rid of it soon." Lelouch said.

"Alright, that enough." Lelouch said as Clovis was freed from the geass.

"I swear it wasn't me. I had nothing to do with it." Clovis pleaded now released from the geass.

Lelouch pulls his gun away from Clovis. "I believe you." Lelouch then once again aims his gun at Clovis' forehead and prepares to shot. "However-"

Clovis tries pleading once more "Please, you can't! We may have different mothers but you and I are still blood."

"You can't change the world without getting your hands dirty." Lelouch said and pulls the trigger.

* * *

 **(Later That Evening Outside Of Ashford)**

That evening Lelouch and Logan were just outside of Ashford Academy talking about today's events.

"I'm glad we escaped, but that was close, I didn't think we'd have such a fight on our hands back there." Logan said.

"You were still reckless back there, what were you thinking challenging a Seventh generation Knightmare with a Sutherland." Lelouch reprimands him.

"I— Wait, seventh-generation Knightmare? That's right, did you get the information from Clovis?" Logan asks.

"Unfortunately Clovis didn't know who killed my mother, but he pointed me in the direction of Cornelia and Schneizel." Lelouch said.

"Wait, Cornelia and Schneizel! Isn't Cornelia one of Britannia's strongest warriors and called the goddess of victory for being undefeated, and Schneizel being Britannia's prime minister and their best war commander against the EU." Logan said surprised.

Lelouch nods "That's right, out of all my siblings they're the most dangerous, also Clovis said that Knightmare was a seventh-generation called the Lancelot, and it was built by Schneizel's research team Camelot." Lelouch tells him.

"Sigh... Looks like finding the truth will be harder then you thought." Logan said.

"It's fine, We were always going to face them eventually, it'll just be sooner then we planned." Lelouch said not looking worried.

"Well, I guess that's true." Logan said before asking. "Oh yeah, What about the girl? Did you find out about her?" Logan asks.

"Yeah, but I'll explain that one later, It's really big and could take a while to explain so we shouldn't talk about it out here." Lelouch said.

"Oh yeah, guess your right about that." Logan agreed.

"One more thing, what happened to the Sutherland you were using?" Lelouch asks.

"I escaped with it without being seen and hid it in that empty warehouse at port Yokosuka as you said." Logan answers.

Lelouch seems happy about that. "Good it'll be useful in the future, now I need to get home, we were gone pretty late and I don't want Nunnally to get worried." Lelouch said.

"Yeah, I've got to get going too, let's talk more about this in the morning." Logan said as they begin parting ways for the night.

* * *

 **(The Next Day In The Ashford Student Council Room)**

Lelouch is then found, with the other Student Council members, at school. "Wake up Lelouch!" Milly said as she smacks Lelouch over the head and orders him to wake up as he had apparently been napping. "I know you were sleeping. Your hands stopped moving."

"Well, you don't have to beat me up over it, do you?" Lelouch complained.

"Huh, serves you right for ditching me like that." Rivalz said with a grin.

"That's right. What was up with you yesterday?" Shirley asked glaring at Lelouch.

"Um well..." Lelouch said trying to avoid answering

"That's enough, you guys." Milly said as she hit the roll of paper on the table. "Let's not get sidetracked here. If we don't come up with a fix for the club activities budget, there won't be money left for anything at all." Milly explained.

"And if it comes to that point..." Nina said.

"The equestrian club will be pissed." Rivalz said in a laid back tone, "We don't want 'em comin' in here on horseback."

"Rivalz, can't you be a more serious student council member?" Milly said not liking Rivalz laid back attitude.

"You know, it would have been nice of you if you would have reminded us about this mess a day ago." Shirley pointed out.

"I would have to say a day later. Then we would have given up." Rivalz said.

"Good idea. We can still do that." Lelouch suggests.

"GUTS!" Milly shouted.

This surprised the others in the Student Council when Milly suddenly screamed and they cringed a bit.

"Are you trying that 'guts' spell again?" Rivalz asked.

"Yeah," Milly said with a smile. "I want you people to start putting your all into this."

"I really don't think that your magic's gonna do a whole lot." Lelouch said.

Shirley, on the other hand, felt motivated and smiled.

"Actually it's got me going, Madam President." Shirley said

"Supple and willing," Milly commented. "That's what I like."

"I train hard in the gymnastics club." Shirley said proudly

"That's not what I was getting at. You're a ten" Milly said

"Huh?" Shirley said now noticing that Milly was staring at her chest.

"From what I've seen in the girls' bathroom anyway," Milly continued. "You've been filling out in all the right places, huh."

"Heh, heh," Rivalz spoke also looking at Shirley's chest.

Shirley was appalled and covered her chest, blushing. "What, what are you talking about, you perv?"

* * *

 **(In The Hallway)**

The meeting for the student council was soon over and it's members were now heading to class.

"Geez, our president's just a dirty old man on the inside." Shirley complained. "Sullying the meeting with her filthy mind."

"Yeah well, that's Millie for you." Nina said.

Rivalz said as well "Look on the bright side. We got the budget balanced, didn't we?"

As they entered the classroom, they noticed some of their classmates were watching something regarding Shinjuku.

"They used poison gas?" A male student said.

"Man, that's freaky." A second male student said. "Shinjuku's only thirty minutes from here."

"Oh my god! I saw smoke rising over in Shinjuku," A female student said. "it must have been the gas."

Lelouch frowned.

"Are they saying anything else about it?" Another male student said.

Logan also walked into class and looked at what was going on. He then heard what the students looking at the victims from Shinjuku and glared.

 _"poison gas? are they blind or do they just not see the bullet wounds on the corpse, those idiots don't know anything."_ Logan thought annoyed by their behaviour.

"Oh hey, Logan! Over here" Rivalz said noticing him.

Nina, Shirley and Lelouch all saw him and greeted him with a smile.

"Logan where were you? you missed another meeting. You're a member of the Student Council to remember, take this more seriously." Shirley said disapproving of his absents.

"Yeah well, unlike you guys I don't really care about that stuff, the only reason I joined the Council was so I wouldn't have to join a club." Logan said with a shrug.

They then turn back to looking at the footage of Shinjuku.

"Shinjuku?" Shirley said.

"I heard about it in real-time from a friend. That's why I called you yesterday." Lelouch said.

"Hey, check out the footage of those dead Elevens." A male student said.

"Oh! Don't look at that!" A female student said feeling disgusted.

 _"This is strange. Why would they cover it up?"_ Lelouch wondered before thinking back to the moment he killed Clovis and nearly started to throw up. "Ugh-"

 **(In The Bathroom)**

Lelouch is in the school bathroom was vomiting, he just threw up in the sink, while Logan is standing at his side.

 _"_ _Are they hiding Clovis's death to fend off anarchy? But if that's the case, when they finally do announce it..."_ Lelouch thought to himself as he looks at himself in the mirror and is amused. "Humph, I guess that I'm not as tough as I thought I was." Lelouch said to himself.

"You okay now?" Logan asked him.

"Yeah, I'll get over it soon enough." Lelouch tells him.

"They haven't said anything about Clovis yet, How long will it be before they do?" Logan asks.

"Probably a few more days, it'll probably result in a grab for power between the government and the military." Lelouch answered as they began to leave.

* * *

 **(Inside A Car)**

Villetta and Jeremiah are then seen together in a car talking about how the killer of Clovis was able to penetrate their security

"That ex-civil servant is such a fool." Jeremiah said.

"So are you referring to Bartley?" Villeta said.

"The killer has breached our heaviest security twice already. This perfunctory inspection is a farce." Jeremiah said.

"Margrave Jeremiah, now that Prince Clovis is out of the way, we purebloods can..." Villeta is stopped from speaking further as Jeremiah places his finger on her lip.

"Let me make that call. We still need to woo everyone over." Jeremiah tells her.

* * *

 **(Ashford Academy)**

Back at school, Lelouch and Logan walk to class while discussing something.

"How's the status on the Knightmare?" Lelouch asks Logan.

"We have enough funding for it thanks to all the money we got from gambling, and according to Rakshata it should be ready in less than a week." Logan told him.

"Good we'll be needing now more then ever, especially if we want to beat that Lancelot." Lelouch said seriously.

They both walked into a classroom just to find that Kallen has returned to school after having supposedly been very ill and unable to attend.

"Kallen! It's been ages!" One of her friends said.

"Are you all right? Sophie's been worried sick all this time." A second one said.

"You're okay though, right?" Another friend said.

"Yeah, I just have to go easy for a little while." Kallen said.

At that moment Lelouch and Logan realize that Kallen is not just a fellow student but was the member of the terrorist group that they had seen the previous day although right now her hair was facing down and her personality was quieter.

 _"_ _Of course. That's why she's so familiar."_ Lelouch thinks.

 _"I knew I'd seen her somewhere before."_ Logan also thinks.

Kallen is still talking to her friends. "Anyway, if I stay home any longer I'll never catch up."

Later after class. While their both glancing at Kallen, Rivalz notices then came over to talk to them. "What's up, buddy? See something you like? You've got a thing for her, don't ya!" Rivalz said to Lelouch gleefully.

"Just thinking this a rare event. She hasn't been here at school since this whole term started." Lelouch said.

"Kallen Stadtfeld. They say she's sick or somethin', and she barely showed up at school last year either. Still, her grades are at the top of the class. And she's a member of the Stadtfeld family, which means she's well-bred and rolling in money. Man, you sure know how to pick 'em." Rivalz said explaining Kallen's background.

"It's not like that." Lelouch insists.

"Aah, you don't have to hide it. A touch too sheltered though, if you ask me." Rivalz said.

"Rivalz even if that's true, I don't think you're in a position to be picky." Logan tells him.

"Hey! what that supposed to mean?" Rivalz said feeling insulted.

* * *

 **(Outside)**

Later, Kallen, as well as three other girls, are having lunch outside when a bee shows up and causes them all to run away in fear.

"Aaaaah! There's a bee! A bee!"

"Oh my God. Kallen, run!"

"Hurry up and run!"

Kallen then runs behind a bush. "I don't get it, why is a bee after me? Hm? I wonder if there's a hive nearby..." Kallen then uses a surprising amount of agility to kill the bee with a single swipe.

"God, I hate this! I'm sick of acting like a freakin' invalid!" Kallen said in her real voice. At that moment Lelouch shows up.

 _"_ _Crap, he saw me..."_ Kallen thought

 _"_ _There's no question, it's her."_ Lelouch thought as he looked at her.

"Can I help you or something?" Kallen asks him.

Lelouch uses his geass "I want answers."

Kallen under the control of his Geass answers "Of course."

Lelouch begins questioning her "Were you the one piloting the Glasgow in Shinjuku?" he asked.

"Yes." Kallen answered.

"Why terrorism?" Lelouch asks.

"Because I'm Japanese. Though technically I'm half Britannian." She said.

Lelouch is surprised by Kallen answer. _'_ _Half-blood? But why go so far?_ _'_

Meanwhile, Shirley was walking through the hallway on the second floor and then looked out the window to see Lelouch and Kallen talking to each other.

"That's..." She spoke.

Back with Kallen and Lelouch, the geass stops effecting Kallen. "Um, did you want something?" Kallen asks him.

"No. I got what I wanted here." Lelouch said as he starts walking away but then stops. "Oh, wait. Just to be sure. Don't tell anyone about Shinjuku." Lelouch turned back and tried using his geass again.

But this time it doesn't work on Kallen "What do you mean, about Shinjuku? Why would you say that?" Kallen asks now feeling suspicious.

Lelouch is shocked that that geass didn't work and tries again. "Go back to class." He orders.

"As soon as I get an answer to my question, I will." Kallen said still not affected by the geass.

Lelouch is now confused " _It's not working? What's going on here?"_ he wonders.

"Hey, Lulu!" Shirley called out suddenly.

Lelouch and Kallen were surprised, and they looked up to see Kallen waving at them.

"Kallen! You know, it's time to head over to the chem lab! You'd better get a move on!" Shirley said.

Lelouch uses this as an excuse to get away "Oh crap, it's my turn to set up for class!" Lelouch said before running off. " _It didn't work? But..."_ Lelouch thinks while running.

* * *

 **(The Student Council Building)**

That night, Nunnally and a young boy with light brown hair, who was the same age as Nunnally, along with a maid named Sayoko are passing time waiting for Lelouch and Logan to return by folding paper cranes.

"Well, what shall we do? He may be late again this evening." Sayoko said.

"I'll wait. He said that we'd have dinner together tonight. Beside Rolo is here is with so it's okay." Nunnally said while folding a paper crane.

"Thank you for saying so Nunnally," Rolo said still trying to fold a paper crane. "Grrr... I just can't seem to get it right." He said unable to fold it properly.

Sayoko smiled. "You'll get it soon, There now. This one's finished." She said putting it down next to Nunnally.

"Ah, a bird?" Nunnally says while holding it.

Sayoko nods. "Yes, it's a crane." Sayoko tells her.

"Amazing! The Japanese are so skilful." Nunnally said impressed.

"Yes, they really are." Rolo said agreeing with Nunnally.

At that moment both Lelouch walks in the room.

"I'm sorry I'm so late." Lelouch said.

Nunnally is happy at his return "Hi, Lelouch! Welcome home." Nunnally said to him.

Rolo gets up and walks over to them "Lelouch, big brother, Welcome back, both of you." Rolo said smiling.

"Logan? You're also here." Nunnally said.

"Yeah, hey Rolo sorry we're a little late." Logan said to Rolo.

"No, it's okay, after all, your here now." Rolo tells him.

Sayoko also welcomes them "Yes, welcome home, my lord, and master Logan it's good to see you." Sayoko greeted while bowing.

"No place like it, Sayoko. Right, Nunnally?" Lelouch said.

"Well, we better get going, come on Rolo let's head home." Logan said getting ready to leave.

"Yeah okay, bye everyone." Rolo said before following Logan. But before they can leave Lelouch stops them.

"Wait, before you go at least stay for dinner." Lelouch offers them.

They both stop at that, Nunnally also offers "Yes please stay until then, I'd like for you two to join us."

They both smile and turn back. "Okay, that sounds pretty good." Logan said.

* * *

 **(In A Britannian Lab)**

The scene then changes to show Bartley disbanding a research division and moving it to Narita because it was partly his fault that Clovis was left alone and they do not want to be discovered by the emperor.

"As you know full well, the project was a complete failure. Therefore this research division is being gutted." Bartley said.

"Wha...? Yes, but—!" The researchers were shocked to hear Bartley's news.

Bartley continued. "I've set up a place in Narita for you. Move everything out there. While we may have no memory of it, the fact is the other staff officers and I left Prince Clovis on his own. I'm gonna be called out on the carpet for this back at home. When that happens, if His Majesty learns this experiment's got on without his knowledge, I..."

In the background can be seen the same types of containers that held C.C. captive in the previous chapter.

"Understood, sir. We'll start prepping immediately." One of the staff said.

* * *

 **(Lelouch and Nunnally's House)**

It then goes back to the home of Lelouch as he, Logan, Rolo, and Nunnally are having dinner.

"Miss Sayoko was just teaching me about the art of the origami. Fold a piece of paper the correct way, you can make birds, boats, almost anything." Nunnally tells him then accidentally spills some of her soup.

Lelouch sees that and wipes it clean. "Easy there. You don't have to tell me everything all at once, you know? It's not like I'm going anywhere." Lelouch tells her.

"Yeah, you're right. Thank you." Nunnally said.

"You're very welcome." Lelouch said.

Logan watched them and smiled. "Nunnally, you seem happy tonight," Logan said.

"Yes you're right, I'm so happy, 'cause last night you scared me a little Lelouch."

Lelouch slightly looks while answering "Did I? Sorry. I just have a lot on my mind, is all." Nunnally then holds up one of the paper cranes she made.

"Hey, they say, if you fold a thousand of these cranes, your wish'll come true. So if there's anything at all that you've been wishing for?" She asked Lelouch.

"No, not really. What about you? Do you wish for anything?" Lelouch asks her.

Nunnally thinks for a moment and then answers. "I wish the world was a gentler place." Nunnally said.

"That sounds like the kind of wish you'd make Nunnally." Rolo said.

"Yeah but don't worry, that wish'll come true soon enough." Logan tells her.

Lelouch holds her hand. "That right Nunnally. When the day finally comes that you can see again, I'm sure that it will be." Lelouch assures her.

"Really?" Nunnally asks them.

"I promise." Lelouch said.

"Yeah, we promise too." Logan said and Rolo nods.

 _"The truth is there are very few paths our future can take. The Ashford family is sheltering us for now, but how long can that last? If our identity is exposed, even Rival, Shirley, and the others will abandon us. We'll end up political tools, or casualty of royal ambition. I have to build a world where Nunnally can at least find happiness."_ Lelouch thinks then looks at Logan and Rolo.

 _"I'm lucky enough to have them helping me, Logan's been my best friend ever since we were kids. He was the son of a high ranked member of the EU's supreme council who came to Japan. He came to discuss the sakuradite mining rights with Japan's government. The EU wanted to get their hands on sakuradite just like Britannia, but they wanted to do with politics rather than war. He arrived there shortly after I did and while he was there we became friends along with Suzaku. But when Britannia invaded Japan Logan's father was killed in the crossfire leaving him orphaned and stranded in Japan."_ Lelouch thought then looks at Rolo.

 _"Then there's Rolo. After Japan fell me and Nunnally were forced to relocate separating us from Suzaku and Logan. But two years later we meet Logan again, but he had a young boy with him who was the same age as Nunnally, that was Rolo. Logan said he was a Britannian war orphan who was living in Japan with his parents, but they lost their lives because of the war. Logan felt pity for him and knew he wouldn't survive on his own so he took him with him and made him his brother. I was surprised at first but I didn't mind, I can tell Logan care's about him as much as I do Nunnally, not to mention he and Nunnally quickly became good friends. Rolo isn't very social and he usually quiet, he doesn't talk to anyone besides those on the student council, but I trust him."_ Lelouch thought.

Nunnally then holds up her pinky "Sayoko taught me this the other day. It's called a Japanese promise." She and Lelouch then make a pinky promise. "Cross my heart, hope to die, eat a thousand needles if I lie. Pinky promise song." Nunnally sings.

"Well, that's scary. I may have to eat a thousand needles someday." Lelouch joked.

"That's right. So I'd better not catch you telling lies, okay?" Nunnally said.

"Don't you worry. I'll never lie, I swear." Lelouch said aloud then thought. " _Not to you anyway."_

Later after they were finished with Lelouch walks over to Logan "Logan, come with me." Lelouch said.

"Sure let's go, Rolo you came too." Logan said

Rolo gets up and the three of them walk outside.

* * *

 **(Outside The Building)**

The three of them were now outside the house and Lelouch and Logan explained the events of Shinjuku.

"You killed prince Clovis?" Rolo said surprised at what he was just told.

"That's right, I wanted you to know because I didn't want to have to keep you in the dark about this." Logan tells him.

"But does this mean you've started to make your move? You've begun your battle against Britannia?" Rolo asked Lelouch.

"Yes, our battle has already begun, and I want you to join us Rolo." Lelouch said.

"Yes I understand, I said I would when you first told me about it, and that hasn't changed." Rolo said resolved.

"That's good even though it's a lot sooner than we planned, we're still going to win, we'll defeat Britannia." Logan said.

* * *

 **(Ashford Academy Main Campus)**

The following day, Lelouch stands by a river with Logan and decides that he must learn all the ins-and-outs of his new-found power.

"Your power didn't work on Kallen?" Logan asked.

"No that's not it," Lelouch tells him. "It's more like, it worked the first time I used it but not the second." He said.

"Then did you somehow lose it?" Logan question.

"I don't know yet, but I'll have to test it, after all, This is the only weapon I have. And I don't even know how to use it." Lelouch said.

They then see a teacher walking up to them. Logan then makes a suggestion. "Try using it on him." Lelouch nods.

The teacher stops as he talks to them "Lelouch! Logan! Class will be starting in a minute, you know." He said.

"Oh, yes sir." Lelouch then uses his geass "Um, sir? What are the topics going to be for the essays on your next exam?"

The teacher is then under the geass control "The humiliation of Edinborough, the transfer of the capital, and north and south war topics." The teacher answers.

Lelouch then thinks _"So, I haven't lost the power, then.'_ Lelouch tries using his geass again. "Sir? What exactly are the topics going to be for the essays on your next exam?"

This time it doesn't work. "Right, very funny. Maybe you should try studying, huh? Just apply yourself, you'll do fine." He said walking away.

"Yes, sir!" Lelouch then thinks _"As I suspected, I can only use it on a person once."_

Logan also thinks " _A power with a limit like that can make things harder, Lelouch'll have to be smart on who he uses it on."_

* * *

 **(On The School Roof)**

Kallen is then seen talking to Ohgi about the annoyances of high school.

"So, how's campus life treating you?" Ohgi asks over the phone.

"Stifling. I was stuck in history class yesterday. Look, maybe I should just head back." Kallen said.

Ohgi urges her to stay in school while things cool off for them. "The army's on a high alert right now. Stay there, and let things cool off."

"I don't know. What about the voice on the radio?" Kallen suggests.

"Can't go looking for a voice. Besides, Naoto would be happy to see you back in school. Forget about Shinjuku for now. I'll be in touch." Ohgi tells her.

"Shinjuku...I guess he's right, but..." Kallen then thought back to what Lelouch said yesterday.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 _"Don't tell anyone about Shinjuku."_

* * *

 **(Flashback End)**

 _"_ _No, it couldn't have been his voice."_ Kallen thought.

* * *

 **(Classroom)**

In class, Lelouch is answering a question a teacher asked him. "The aristocracy was highly educated, with such an emphasis on edification and training, they produced a superior breed of ruler. And secondly, they possessed heightened efficiency, since only a small number of the very best were carefully chosen from their ranks..."

Kallen is looking at him still thinking about the voice. " _It could be...no, I can't remember well enough to be sure."_

Lelouch is also looking at Kallen worried she's on to him _'_ _All I did was simply mention Shinjuku, but..._ _'_

 _"_ _If he knows who I really am, then..."_ Kallen thought.

 _"_ _At the first opportunity..."_ Lelouch thought.

 _"_ _I need to take care of him."_ Kallen and Lelouch grow concerned that the other might know their true identity and decide to do something about it.

* * *

 **(Elsewhere In The Tokyo Settlement)**

It then shifts to Bartley who was in a transport car next to the coffin of Clovis, surrounded by Sutherlands heading towards their destination.

"And the research center?" Bartley said on the phone.

"Transferred to Narita last night." Said the person on the other line.

"Right then." Bartley said then hangs up and looks at the coffin in sorrow. "I pray you forgive me, Your Highness."

* * *

 **(Ashford Academy Classroom)**

After class Lelouch puts his books in his bag and gets up from his seat. Shirley approaches him.

"Hey Lulu, you coming along?" She asks.

Lelouch walks past her "Sorry, maybe some other time."

Kallen is once again surrounded by Students.

"Yeah, I thought so."

"You've gotta go straight home then, huh?"

"What do you have, a curfew ?"

Lelouch then approaches Kallen and stops in front of her desk.

"What's up?" One of them asks Lelouch.

"You think that you could spare a minute? I need to talk to you." Lelouch asks her.

Kallen gets up. "Sure. I was wondering when you were gonna ask." Kallen said much to Shirley's dismay.

* * *

 **(Elsewhere In The Tokyo Settlement)**

It then shifts to a view of Bartley next to the coffin of Prince Clovis. Jeremiah and a few other Knightmares attack the hearse and force Bartley to leave.

"I hope you can see how determined we are now." Jeremiah said.

"But I've already told you!" Bartley said.

"That you don't remember? Still clinging to that ridiculous excuse?" Jeremiah said not believing him.

"Just ask the others! They'll testify that... !" Bartley said desperately.

"Ducking the blame? You're pathetic! You shan't remain at His Royal Highness's side another minute!" Jeremiah said.

* * *

 **(Back At Ashford)**

Lelouch and Kallen enter the student council's ballroom so they can talk.

"I didn't even know this room existed." Kallen said.

"It's the clubhouse for the student council. They built as a ballroom for various special occasions." Lelouch said.

"And we won't be disturbed inside here?" Kallen asked.

"Yes, that's correct." Lelouch said.

Before they could talk the other student council members interrupt them.

"Here it is! I found it! Look! This is it, right?" Shirley's voice suddenly said.

Lelouch and Kallen look up to see the student council members on the upper floor.

"What a relief you found our lab data." Nina said.

"Good. My ass is killing me." Rivalz said getting up from the floor.

Milly then enters the room wearing an apron wheeling in a serving tray of food.

"Were you able to find it?" Milly asked. "I finished up on my end, shall we dig in?"

Lelouch and Kallen looked stunned not knowing what's going on.

"Wow!" Rivalz said liking what he was seeing.

"Way to go, Milly!" Shirley said happily.

Milly put the plates of food on the table.

"You adore me, I know." Milly said with glee.

"Um, what is all of this?" Lelouch asked.

"Lelouch, don't you know?" Milly asked looking at Lelouch. "I thought that's why you brought her. We're inducting Kallen into the student council. It was my grandfather's idea, actually."

"The principal's?" Lelouch replied confused.

"He thought it best, with her poor health she'd have a harder time with regular club activities." Milly explained then went to introduce herself. "Oh, I'm Milly, the president of the council. Pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, thank you, the pleasure's all mine." Kallen replied with a nod.

The other members of the council rushed to greet Kallen as well.

"I'm Rivalz Cardemonde," Rivalz introduced himself. "I'm the secretary if there's anything you need help I'm your man."

"I'm Shirley Fenette." Shirley also introduced herself. "I'm also part of the swim club, welcome."

Nina fidgeted and was also a bit nervous. "Hi there, I'm Nina Einstein."

"It's nice to meet all of you." Kallen said.

"Hey, guys! Don't forget us." Logan said as he Nunnally and Rolo entered the room.

"Shirley, I'm sorry but, do you think you could set these on the table for me?" Nunnally asked Shirley while holding a plate of food.

"Oh, sure, thanks, Nunna." Shirley said going over to help.

"Nunnally, what're you doing here?" Lelouch asked her.

"Don't worry about it Lelouch, she just wanted to be here to welcome Kallen," He said before going over to greet her. "Hi, I'm Logan Raymond and this is my younger brother, Rolo." He said pointing to Rolo.

"It's nice to meet you." Rolo greeted.

"And this girl is Lelouch's sister." Milly said looking at Nunnally.

"We're still in the middle school group, so me and Rolo can't be on the council yet. Nunnally said.

"That's alright. Your honorary members in our book." Rivalz said.

Nunnally then goes to greet Kallen as well. "Hello there, it's a pleasure to meet you, Kallen."

"Thank you. You as well." Kallen said with a smile.

"Right. Shall we kick this off with a toast?" Rivalz said wanting to welcome Kallen as a new member of the student council. Rivalz brings a bottle of champagne.

"Champagne?" Shirley said.

"Yeah, but we're on the student council, we shouldn't..." Nina said nervously.

"Uh, come on! Just relax. Loosen up, you guys! It's sparkling cider." Rivalz said trying to open it.

"No way. We're gonna get in trouble! You swear? Let me see that bottle." Shirley tries to stop him.

"What's going on?" Nunnally asks unable to see.

"Don't worry, it's nothing bad." Rolo tells her.

"Here, Nunnally." Milly said handing her a glass of juice.

"Lelouch! Heads up!" Rivalz tosses it to Lelouch

"Ah...Ah...You aren't getting away with it either, Lulu... C'mon, Lulu! Let me see that bottle!" Shirley was now trying to take the bottle from Lelouch.

Due to all the jostling, the cork popped and flew towards Kallen but she swats it away, however, the champagne shoots out of the bottle and sprays all over Kallen.

"What just happened?" Nunnally asks again.

Later, in the Laundry room, Kallen's clothes were being washed in a washing machine and Milly and Shirley were waiting for it to be finished.

"We have clothes for her?" Milly asked.

"Sayoko's on it." Shirley told her.

Meanwhile, Kallen is taking a shower,

"This is why I hate Britanians." Kallen said.

Soon there is a knock on the door "It's me, Logan. I've brought you a change of clothes." Logan said on the other side of the door.

"You can come in." Kallen said. "I've drawn the curtain already."

"Sorry about what happened." Logan said entering the bathroom. "The others can get little carried away sometimes."

"That's okay." Kallen replied. "Nothing wrong with cutting loose every once in a while, you know?"

"These are some of Lelouch's clothes." Logan told her sating the clothes in the basket. "Hope you don't mind."

"It's cool. Don't worry about it. That was fast. You went all the way to the boy's dorm?" Kallen said.

"Actually, Lelouch lives here. It'd be pretty hard for his sister to live off in the dorms. The principal of the school lets them stay here as a favor." Logan tells her.

"I see..." Kallen said.

Logan then starts to leave. "Well, I'll leave you to it..."

"Hey, wait! Can you hand me that pouch over there?" Kallen said pointing to the one near the basket.

Logan looked confused at that request "Why do you need it?"

"It's just for a second," Kallen said. _"I was hoping for Lelouch but this might work too."_ Kallen thought.

"Okay then." He hands her the pouch, but then she grabs his wrist and the pouch reveals a hidden knife.

Logan smiles and says "Well, your pretty fast for a sick girl aren't you."

Kallen then glares and question him. "Tell me what you know about Lelouch!"

Logan glares back "What are you talking about?" He questions

"Don't play dumb." Kallen yells "He brought up Shinjuku the other day... Why?"

"And so what if he did? Do you have some problem wrong with Shinjuku?"

"Don't answer my question with a question!" Kallen said brining her knife closer to his skin. "All I wanna hear out of you is the answer to my question."

"Hahaha..." Logan laughed surprising Kallen. "Oh, Kallen you seem to think I can't defend myself." He said.

Then quickly before Kallen could respond he uses his other arm to chop Kallen's forcing her to release her grip on him. Kallen then thrust her knife forward trying to stab him, but he jumps back dodging it. Kallen then gets out of the shower still naked and tries to stab him again, but Logan then ducks beneath her knife and gets behind her, then kicks her leg, causing her to fall on the floor. when she's on the floor Logan takes her knife and grabs her by the hair, quickly forcing her up and pinning her to the wall, using one hand to hold her by the neck and the other holding up her knife.

"Well, looks like the tables have turned." Logan said holding her in place.

"Kallen glares at him. "Why you—" Just at that moment the phone near the shower starts ringing.

"Hmm?" Logan looked surprised and put down the knife to answer the phone. "Hello, okay then." he then releases Kallen and handed her the phone. "It's for you. He says he knows you."

Kallen then takes the phone and answers "Hello?"

"Glad you still alive, Q1." The voice Lelouch used in Shinjuku was heard on the other line.

Kallen is shocked at hearing that voice _'_ _Was I wrong?_ _'_

The voice continues "16:00, the day after tomorrow. The observation deck at Tokyo Tower. Come alone." He instructs her.

"Who are you? How did you arrange that cease-fire order?" Kallen tries asking but the phone hangs up. "Hey, don't hang up!"

"Did you say cease-fire? Sounds like you keep dangerous company." Logan says to her.

Kallen tries to think of an excuse "Oh, um, that was..."

"Let me guess... You're talking about a game? Something online?" Logan comes up with.

Kallen goes along with it. "Yeah, you got me. 'Cause, you know, I've been shut up in my house so long..."

"That's probably what Lelouch was warning you about when he told you not to bring up Shinjuku before. Seriously, some guys will try to show you footage of what happened that day and it's pretty damn grim." Logan said trying to convince her.

"So anyway I won't tell anyone. You know about you not being sick and everything, Later." Logan said before walking out the door.

"I was wrong..." Kallen said before looking down at herself and finally realizing that she was completely naked throughout that entire exchange, causing her face to turn a deeper shade of red than her hair.

"KKKYYYYAAAA!" She screamed.

* * *

 **(In A Different Room)**

It then shifts to show that Sayoko was the one that made the call using a voice recorder while under the influence of Geass.

* * *

 **(In The Hallway)**

Later, Kallen now wearing Lelouch's casual clothes and Lelouch are walking together talking about the duties of the school council.

"The council doesn't require much actual work, I guess. Beyond occasional paperwork, we'll sometimes plan school events." Lelouch said.

"So you mean like the cultural festival?" Kallen replied.

"Yep, like that, along with the cross-dressers' ball, the absolute silence party and swimsuit day." Lelouch listed.

"What's up with that?" Kallen asked shocked.

"Blame our president. You'll be spending a lot of time with her. Hope you're ready." Lelouch said as they entered the main room to join the others.

"Lelouch, it's awful." Nunnally said upset.

"What is?" Lelouch asked.

"Prince Clovis has been found dead." Milly said in a grave tone.

"They're saying he was killed." Rivalz said.

 _'So their finally making their move'_ Lelouch thought.

 _"Things are happening just like Lelouch said they would."_ Logan thought.

On TV Jeremiah and the Purist faction were making a statement "Prince Clovis has been taken from us. He fought for peace and justice against all of the Elevens. He died a martyr."

* * *

 **(Ohgi's base)**

In the ghettos, Ohgi and his group also watched the broadcast.

"We must all bury our sorrow, and carry on his will." Jeremiah finished.

* * *

 **(Back At Ashford)**

The female news anchor on TV then starts talking "We interrupt this broadcast with breaking news. The man suspected as the murderer has been to this report, the suspect is an honorary Britanian.

The news then show footage of someone being taken into custody, Lelouch, Logan and Rolo are shocked at who they see being arrested.

"Private Suzaku Kururugi, a former Eleven and honorary Britanian. I repeat, Suzaku Kururugi arrested for murder."

 _"Suzaku?"_ Lelouch thought shocked.

 _"But, how?"_ Logan thought also shocked.

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

 **And that's the chapter, and now I'm sure most of you are wondering who about some of the changes I've made. Well, first of all, I told you Logan would change some of the events in the story, as for Rolo, personally unlike overs I never really hated him and I wanted him in my story for three reasons.**

 **1) Because in the canon before it was released both Nunnally and Rolo were supposed to be Lelouch's sibling but they scrapped that idea and instead he appears in season 2, I decide to use the idea but instead make him the OC's brother. 2) I never liked how everyone just used him like a tool, and how he never had someone who truly loved him until he died and I thought he deserved happiness for a change 3) in** **Code Geass Hngyaku no Lelouch Kiseki no Birthday Picture Drama** **for those haven't watched it where all the character were together it showed that Rolo and Nunnally would get along great with each other under better circumstances so I had the idea of making them close friends.**

 **As for the backstories. They were the best ones I could come up with that made the most sense, and I wanted Rolo to have the same personality as in the canon without his mind being twisted.**

 **As for the scene with Kallen, I wanted to that Logan is physically strong and more skilled then Kallen is, and that was the only time where I could demonstrate it.**

 **So see you next time, hope you enjoyed, and have an awesome day.**


	4. Their Names Are Zero And Soul

**Here's chapter four. Anyway I don't own code geass or any of the characters just the OC.**

 **4\. Their Name's Are Zero And Soul**

It begins with Suzaku is in an interrogation room sitting on a chair, while wearing a straight jacket, being interrogated by Jeremiah over the death of Clovis.

"Do you know anything about this weapon? Suzaku Kururugi," Jeremiah said looking at the gun used by Lelouch to kill Clovis. "it was the one used to rob Prince Clovis of his life. The barrel striations leave no doubt, and we've done a little homework on you as well. You're the eldest child of Japan's last acting prime minister, are you not? Your motive here is clear." Jeremiah accussed.

"You're making a mistake. I have never even laid eyes on that gun." Suzaku denies having ever seen the gun but nobody believes him.

Suzaku's chair is kicked, knocking it over and making him fall on the floor.

"We've found your fingerprints all over this weapon. You're also suspected of murdering members of the Royal Guard. Come clean now, and you'll be judged as though you were born a Britannian, not some worthless Eleven." Jeremiah said.

"You're wrong! I've done nothing!" Suzaku denies again looking Jeremiah in the eye.

 **(Lelouch And Nunnally's House)**

Nunnally is then seen being helped into bed by Lelouch.

"That was Suzaku they mentioned on the news, wasn't it?" Nunnally asked.

"Yep, it looks like he's still alive." Lelouch said helping her into her bed.

"Yeah, it's been ages. We haven't seen him since the war ended. Even we..." Nunnally then looks upset. "And Lelouch?" She said while holding his hand.

"What is it?" Lelouch asked her.

"It wasn't true what the news said, was it?" Nunnally asked concerned about Suzaku.

"Of course not. Suzaku would never do anything like that. They've just made a mistake." Lelouch reassures her.

"Yeah... must be." Nunnally said falling asleep.

"Right. Well... Good night, Nunnally." Lelouch said still holding her hand.

* * *

 **(Ohgi's Base)**

At the same time, Tamaki is then shown getting upset at Ohgi for not having issued a statement about their involvement in the battle of Shinjuku Ghetto.

"That's why we should've issued freaking statement could've taken credit for it." Tamaki said before he storms out.

"Naoto. I'm not cut out for this, I'm no leader." Ohgi privately expresses his own self doubts about his leadership abilities while looking at a picture of his dead friend.

 **(The Next Day At Ashford)**

Lelouch, Logan and Rolo are meeting on the roof discussing their next move.

"We have to do something." Lelouch said to them. "We can't let Suzaku go down for something I did."

"I argee, but that means we'll have to make our appreance to the world, and so soon." Logan reminded him.

Lelouch sighed. "I know, it's not how I planned it but we have no choice now."

"Will you ask Suzaku Kururugi to join us?" Rolo asked him.

"Yes I intend to, back when we were kids he didn't reall give an answer, but this time he'll have to." Lelouch said.

"And surely after this he'll understand Britannia isn't worth serving." Logan added.

 **(Different Location)**

Lelouch and Logan are then seen with an unnamed male artificer, that he has used his Geass on in order to create a costume.

"Yes, everything is just as you requested. We have the best in the business working on it. Once the slide system is in order, it's all yours. Once I've erased all of the evidence I should forget this ever happened, right?" The old man said.

* * *

 **(Ashford Academy)**

On the next school day, the entire student body of Ashford Academy is assembled for the funeral and tribute to Prince Clovis.

"Truly this is bitterly painful incident for all, the viceroy of area 11, our beloved prince Clovis has been lost to us forever. However, we can and will bear the weight of this tragedy, and from this darkest of hours draw strength." The principal said.

 **(A.S.C.C.E. Kinghtmare Hanger)**

Meanwhile, Lloyd Asplund and Cecile talk amongst themselves and explain that not only is there nothing they can do to help Suzaku, but that it will be difficult if not impossible to replace him as pilot of the Lancelot.

"We've lost the most crucial part of the equation." Lloyd said.

"Can we do it without him?" Cecile asked.

"Don't I wish. The other units never let go of a good pilot. And even if we got one, they never match his readings. His operational efficiency clocked at 94 percent. Then you wanna replace him?" Lloyd told her.

"You should tell them that, perhaps they'll let Suzaku go." Cecile suggested.

"He's an honorary Britanian, they'd never listen. Ever since general Bartley's disgraced, the purebloods have the military and I am gripped." Lloyd eplained.

 **(Ashford Academy)**

Students were leaving the gymnasium after the assembly for eulogy of Clovis. Lelouch and Logan were talking with Shirley.

"The pureblood's what?"

"Well, from what I understand, they're saying that only pureblood Britanians should be allowed to serve in the military." Lelouch said continuing Lloyd's explaination.

 **(A.S.C.C.E. Kinghtmare Hanger)**

"Their view is one of their own can never be a criminal. But if the criminal is an Eleven, it paves the way for Margrave Jeremiah to shut down the practice of granting natives honorary status." Lloyd finished explaining.

Because Jeremiah has used the arrest of Suzaku to ensure that only pureblood Britannians are capable of being in the army so as to curtail anymore traitorous behavior.

"And what about Suzaku?" Cecile asked.

"His fate's all but decided." Lloyd told her.

 **(Ashford Academy)**

After the ceremony, Rivalz tries to get Lelouch to go and rematch some of his former chess opponets. "Hey Lelouch! You got anything going on later? After all classes have been cancelled for the day, hawks have been asking for a rematch." Rivalz said.

"You are not gambling you guys!" Shirley opposes this idea and tells him not to gamble anymore.

Rivalz laughs "Come on. Don't be such a stick in the mud."

Lelouch surprises them both, by agreeing with Shirley "She's right though. Maybe it's time to quit."

"Huh?" Rivalz said.

"He's right were done with that stuff." Logan said.

"Yeah and besides, I found a better opponent actually."

"You did? I don't get it." Shirley said confused.

"You'll cut me in on the action too, right?" Rivalz said.

Lelouch laughed "A-Hahaha. Better not. It's not really up your alley."

"Yeah he's right. Just let us handle it, anyway we've gotta go later." Logan said before they both walk away.

Later they meet with Rolo, next to school gate.

"Alright, in a few hours we'll begin our plan and meet with Kallen and her group." Lelouch said.

"Once we start they'll be no going back, we can't afford to mess things up. By the way how are the costumes?" Logan asked Lelouch.

"Ready for usage, and just as we designed." Lelouch teels him.

"Um, is there anything I can do in this mission?" Rolo asks them.

"Actually there is, it's not hard but the trick is not being recognized." Lelouch then hands him a cellphone. "At the meeting time go to Kallen and give her this phone, I'll call her and them to meet us on the train, then lead them to the train and leave after they've boarded it, that's your job." Lelouch instructs him.

"Right now that's all you can do Rolo, can you pull it off?" Logan asks him.

"Yes, I get it, don't worry I can get it done." Rolo said happy to be a part of the job.

Lelouch smiles. "Good, okay let's go." Lelouch said as they depart.

* * *

 **(Tokyo Tower)**

Later that day, Kallen, Ohgi, Yoshida, and Sugiyama all go to Tokyo Tower just as was requested on the phone call with Kallen. Tokyo Tower was now a museum showing history of Britannia conquering Japan.

"Britania's resounding victory over Japan opened the unenlightened nation's eyes to it's true place in today's world order. Since then the empire and area 11 had walked hand in hand down the road to revival." Said a recorded voice over a loud speaker.

The guys speculate that it was Suzaku that called Kallen and told her to come here. "It was Kururugi who contacted us wasn't it?"

"Hard to say." Ohgi said.

"Yeah, but he might have been arrested after his communication with Kallen."

"Then we are in danger here. We should go."

Just as they decide to leave, Rolo who was wearing a black hoodie that covered the top half of his face and a scarf covering the bottom half walks up to Kallen.

"Excuse me." Rolo said trying to hide his voice, getting Kallen's attention. "But are you the one called Q1?" he asked.

Kallen is suprised at hearing that, then gets back and prepares to draw her knife. "How do you know that? and who are you?" She asked in a quiet voice while glaring.

"Rolo then takes out a cellphone and passes it to her. "Take this phone, he should be calling you any second now." Rolo tells her.

After Kallen takes the phone it starts ringing, she checks the name on the caller ID.

"Zero? Uhm... Hello?" Kallen answers the phone.

"Good he brought you the phone." Lelouch said on the other line.

It then shifts to outside Tokyo Tower were Lelouch and Logan are, Lelouch is holding the phone. "I want you to follow my subordinate to the train on loop line five and board it. And bring your friends.

"What?" Kallen said before Lelouch hangs up.

* * *

 **(Area 11 Government Bureau)**

It then shifts and shows Jeremiah speaking with Diethard Ried about the funeral.

"You handled His Highness's memorial program very well, a little too weepy from my taste but..." Jeremiah said

"Yes, well the masses tend to like tear-jerker, your excellency." Diethard replied.

"Spoken like a true TV-man. Still I have to acknowledge the finesse you've shown. You did well in the short time you had. One would almost think you were expecting His Highness to meet his untimely end." Jeremiah said.

"It's quite common from memorial program to be set in advance for important people." Diethard respectfully explained with a bow.

"Does that including me as well?" Jeremiah asked.

"Recent event may have bumped you up the list a bit your excellency." Diethard imformed him.

"I wasn't deemed important enough till now is that it? How forthright of you!" Jeremiah said amused.

"I'm afraid so sir." Diethard said.

"Ever thought of enlisting? The army could use more men like you." Jeremiah offered.

Diethard declines "I don't think it would be a very good fit. Not really my cup of tea."

"You prefer the civil sector I take it. No matter, I have another favor to ask of you. Tomorrow night Suzaku Kururugi will be transferred to his court-martial." Jeremiah said with a grin.

"We should line the road with good patriotic Britannians." Diethard said getting what Jeremiah was thinking.

"Excellent. You catch on quickly don't you? Be sure the rabble can see his face." Jeremiah ordered.

"Lord Jeremiah, there are those among the Elevens who see private Kururugi as a hero. Some might very well make an attempt to free him." Villeta points out.

"I'll be there personally aboard my Sutherland. If anyone even thinks of causing trouble, they will be executed on the spot." Jeremiah said sure of himself.

* * *

 **(Fifth Kanjo Train Line)**

Rolo led Kallen and the others that accompanied her to Tokyo Tower to the train they were supposed to board.

"Well, I'm afraid this is where we part ways." Rolo starts to leave but Kallen places her hand on his shoulder.

"Wait, this guy Zero, who is he?" Kallen asks.

Rolo answers without looking back. "If you want to know then board the train." He said before leaving.

Later they are now on the train when she gets another call from Zero.

"What now?." Kallen asked before answering.

Lelouch on the phone "Face forward and look to your right. What do you see?" Lelouch asked on the other line. Kallen answers "The Britannian city. It was stolen away from us and built on our sacrifice."

"And on the left?" Lelouch asked.

Kallen looks left and answers again. "I see our city. Remnants of the desiccated city after the Britannian sucked it dry."

"Good answer. Now make your way to the front of the train." Lelouch instructs them.

They then make their way to the front of the train where the come in contact with two unknown figures, one is standing and the other is sitting.

"Was it you? On the phone?" Kallen asks.

"Wow... Do you think it's a trap?" Yoshida wondered.

"Well, was that you in Shinjuku? Was that cease fire your doing?" Kallen tried asking again, but they both stay silent.

"Hey, we're talking to you." Yoshida said feeling impatient.

They both stand up and face them as the lights go out.

The first figure is Lelouch. The costume Lelouch consists of a tight dark purple suit with golden stripes, long wrapped sleeves, and a frilled white cravat. The outfit combines Victorian fashion with that of a sleek bodysuit; worn over it is a black and gold cloak with crimson spandex lining the inside and an enormous black cape encircling the head. Its immediately recognizable feature is a spiky black and indigo mask with a long variation of the Geass Sigil stretched over its bottom, completely hiding the wearer's face.

The other one is Logan. His attire consists of tailored black trousers tightened with two belts and brown boots and gloves. He also wears an orange shirt, a loose white shirt and a black waistcoat, finished off by the long-dark business type jacket. His face is also covered by a black helmet that covers his entire head with a dark visor arc covering, also completely hiding the wearer's face.

"What do you think of our tour at the settlement?" Lelouch said with his voice filtered by the mask.

"Your tour?" Ohgi said confused.

"Come-on, there is no way it was these jokers." Yoshida said.

"We wanted you to fully grasp the two, the settlement and the ghetto." Logan said, his voice also filtered.

"Yeah, we know. There is a difference between us and them. A very harsh one. And that's why we resist them." Ohgi said.

"You are wrong. Britannia will not fall to terrorism." Lelouch told them.

"Fall?" Ohgi said not knowing what he meant.

"It's a little bit better than childish nuisance." Lelouch pointed out.

"What was that? You call us a bunch of kids?" Yoshida said feeling insulted.

Logan elaborates "You need to understand who your fight is with. Britannia might be your enemy, but the innocent people aren't. If you truly want to preveil and turn despair into hope, then stand up a bring forth a war. Take up your sword! Fight for your justice!" Logan proclaims.

Kallen looks angry "Oh please. That's all easy enough to say, isn't it? Hiding behind those masks... why should we even trust you?" Kallen said.

Yoshida agrees. "She's right! Lose the masks!"

"Right. Are you going to show us your faces or not?" Ohgi asked them.

"Very well, we'll show you. But rather than our faces, bear witness to our power." Lelouch said.

"If we show that we can turn despair into hope, maybe then you'll trust us." Logan said.

* * *

 **(Base Of The Japan Liberation Front)**

At the same time, with the JLF as they discuss whether they should save Suzaku or not. Lieutenant Colonel Kyoshiro Tohdo was keeping quiet, not taking part in the discussion

"He killed the prince of Britannia." One of the members said. "Suzaku Kururugi should be treated as a hero."

"Yeah, but he's an honorary Britannian." Another member pointed out.

"Prime minister Kururugi was his father." Another member said.

"So what? The bastard gave up Japan, and people don't know that about him." Another member reminder.

"The whole Shinjuku business was the work of Kouzuki's group wasn't it?" The leader General Katase asked.

"Yes, sir. They're being led by a man named Ohgi at present." Another Lieutenant Colonel Kusakabe said.

"Has Kururugi's family said anything?" Katase asked.

"No, sir. They broke contact with him once he joined the military." One of the members told him.

"Tohdoh, what are your thoughts?" Katase said wanting Tohdo's opinon.

"We should not become involved in this public execution." Tohdo answered.

"That's cowardly! You are Tohdoh, the miracle worker right?" Kusakabe said.

"There is difference between miracles and foolhardiness." Tohdo warned him.

 **(A Britannian Cellblock)**

Lloyd is then shown outside Suzaku's prison cell

"Congratulations!" Lloyd said with glee. "Those three you asked me about weren't on the list of casualties."

Suzaku was relieved to hear that. "That's good to hear.."

"Not much luck on your end though, you may be getting a trial, but no one is pulling for you certainly." Lloyd imformed him.

"But the courts are where the truth comes to light." Suzaku said.

"I expect there'll be more smoke and mirrors than anything. The truth is scarce of late." Lloyd sadly told him.

"If that's how the world works, then so be it. I've no regret." Suzaku said.

* * *

 **(The Streets Of The Tokyo Settlement)**

That night, the streets are lined with Britannians, just as planned, while many more people from all over watch on the television.

"Any moment. Any moment now. It's a sight to see. The throngs' lining the route. All of them waiting on bated breath. Waiting for the accused murderer of Prince Clovis to pass by. An honorary Britanian and a former Eleven Suzaku Kururugi." The Announcer said.

"Camera 5 is a little slow. Talk to me, Charles, your team been deployed yet? What? The studio? Let them wait. Nothing has been pushed back. Everything is going according to plan. Here we go. Diethard orders in the broadcasting van.

The procession, with Suzaku held captive, proceeds down the road. "I, I can see them! They have the suspect! Suzaku Kururugi is headed this way!

"Like clockwork. Huh, what a circus this is. And I'm as corrupt as any of them." Diethard laments his own contribution in the matter.

 **(A.S.C.C.E. Kinghtmare Hanger)**

"This is insane." Cecile said. "We know that Suzaku is innocent."

"The court deemed our testimony inadmissible." Lloyd said. "There is nothing we can do."

"Yes, but..." Cecile tried to say.

Lloyd turned to her and asked "Is that altruism or humanitarianism?"

"This isn't a time for a game of semantics!" Cecile replied upset.

"Not much else to do?" Lloyd said with a shrug. "We both know where this case is headed, don't we? We couldn't reach him at the summit. All we can do is cut our losses, really."

 **(Ashford Academy)**

The student council are all watching are watching the live news of Suzaku being transfered on a big TV in the council room.

"Voices of scorn growing ever louder. Voices bearing testament to a people's love of their prince. Raining their judgement down on a terrorist." The Announcer said.

Nunnally was in her room holding a radio listening to events, feeling worried for Suzaku. "Suzaku!"

 **(The Streets Of The Tokyo Settlement)**

The Announcer continues. "Margrave Jeremiah, integral in settling this case, will be presiding over the trial as acting consul."

 **(Ohgi's Base)**

Tamaki, Minami, Yoshida, Sugiyama and Inoue were also watching on a small TV.

"No way the four of them can pull this off on their own." Tamaki said.

* * *

 **(The Streets Of The Tokyo Settlement)**

In a vechicle elsewhere, Ohgi was sitting and waiting while watching what was happening on the moniter. "They told us. They said he'd make the impossible possible. That they could turn despair into hope. They gave us their word to save Suzaku Kururugi.

Elsewhere Lelouch and Logan just put on their masks, and were now ready.

"Right. No need to turn back. The die is cast." Lelouch said.

"Time time is now. The day we've prepared for is here." Logan said.

Back with Jeremiah and in envoy, Jeremiah was being contacted.

"Acting consul Jeremiah." A soldier said.

"What is it?" Jeremiah asked.

"Vehicle approaching the main highway from third. We just let it through as you instructed but..."

"Do you believe the target could be a terrorist's vehicle?"

"Well Sir, it's Prince Clovis' car."

This suprised Jeremiah. "The prince's car?" Jeremiah then smirked. "Well looks like we've got a comedian. Don't worry about it. Just let them through to us. All forces hold here!"

This suprised everyone as they wondered what's going on.

 **(Ohgi's Base)**

"Hey, they stopped. They really did!" Yoshida said.

"Huh! It's just a coincidence." Tamaki said.

"Yeah, but he said Jeremiah would try to hog all the limelight, make some sort of stand about it." Yoshida said.

"COINCIDENCE!" Tamaki insisted.

 **(The Streets Of The Tokyo Settlement)**

"This is not a scheduled stop." The Announcer reported. "Could there have been some sort of accident?"

"This is site 5." Another Announcer reported. "There is a vehicle approaching them."

After a few moments the entire convoy is halted when a car that looks like the vehicle that Prince Clovis used to ride around in approaches them.

"It's, it's Prince Clovis' personal transport! And it's heading straight for the cavalcade!"

Elsewhere Ohgi was suprised "What the... He's coming straight at them. What is he planning?" Ohgi said with worry.

Kallen is the driver and she barely holds her nerves together as they approach the convoy and face the Knightmares head on. "Hope they can't tell it's fake." Kallen said.

 **(Flashback: Yesterday At A Junkyard)**

It is shown in a flash back that Kallen and Ohgi are the only ones of the resistance group that had enough faith in the two of them to help him rescue Suzaku.

"I see. Just you two then."

"I'm sorry. We just need a little more time. If more people understood what we..." Ohgi tried to explain.

"No, the two of you will do just fine." Lelouch tells them.

"Huh? Come on! That's ridiculous! There will be too many of them!" Kallen insists.

"Have more faith in us, clearing this task at hand will be child's play. Honestly we really only need one of you, now get this ready by tomorrow. Just make it look real on the outside." Logan told them, showing them a picture of Clovis's car.

 **(Flashback End)**

"You dare desecrate His Highness's transport?" Jeremiah said. "Come out of there."

Flames engulfed the upper part of the transport and the two of them were revealed.

Jeremiah was suprised so was everyone watching at the roadside and everyone watching through televisions. Suzaku was also suprised wondering what was going on.

Lelouch declared. "I am Zero."

Logan also declared. "And I am Soul."

In the cockpit of her Sutherland, Villeta was suprised.

"Zero?" Villeta asked.

Kewell in his Sutherland was also suprised.

"Soul?" Kewell asked.

"Who are these people?" The Announcer asked. "These men calling themselves Zero and Soul, standing before a full military convoy.

 **(Ashford Academy)**

In the student council room, the student council members were suprised by what they were seeing.

"What is all this?" Rivalz asked.

Rolo narrowed his eyes and thought _'Be careful you two'_

 **(Ohgi's Base)**

"What the hell does he think he is doing?" Tamaki asked.

 **(In The Production Van)**

"Who are these two calling themselves Zero and Soul?" A news reporter asked.

Diethard was also watching and wondering "Zero?" Diethard asked, "What do you mean, like 'nothing'? and what does Soul mean?"

 **(Base Of The Japan Liberation Front)**

"Are we gazing terrorists? Certainly not the wisest if such is the case." The news reporter said.

The members of the JLF were watching, wondering what was going on as well. Tohdo looked on and narrowed his eyes.

 **(The Streets Of The Tokyo Settlement)**

Suzaku was also witnessing what was happening and had questions.

 _'Are they Elevens?'_ Suzaku asked in his head.

They both looked at Suzaku and thought.

 _'Now to return the favor, Suzaku.'_ Lelouch thought.

 _'Suzaku, we won't let you die.'_ Logan thought.

"I've seen enough, you two." Jeremiah said. "This little show of yours is over." Jeremiah fires his gun upwards and more four Knightmares drop from above and surround the car.

"First things first. Why don't you lose those masks?" Jeremiah demanded.

Logan chuckled a bit then looked at Lelouch.

"Shall we?" he asked him.

"Yes, I believe we shall." Lelouch said as he snapped his fingers in the air and reveals the container that used to hold C.C. that everyone believes to contain poison gas.

"What in the...!?" Jeremiah spoke.

Villeta came out of the cockpit of her Sutherland, "Lord Jeremiah, be careful, he's got the..."

Lelouch smiled and thought _'Yes, Jeremiah. You never saw inside this thing. So you assume it holds poison gas.'_

"Wait. You don't understand..." Suzaku spoke but then stop as the collar he was wearing shocked him preventing him from speaking.

The Announcer reported. "Can all of you watching at home see this? It's some sort of device, although its purpose is unclear. Stay with us and we'll see if this so-called terrorist has anything to say."

Jeremiah was shaking in anger seeing what was happening. "You bastards!" Jeremiah said in a low tone. "They've taken every Britannian here hostage, and they've done it without them even knowing it."

Jeremiah points his gun at them still shaking.

"You intend to shoot? I think you know full well what will happen if you do." Zero said.

"Correct, it would be a real tragedy if your bullet hit this machine and caused it to go off." Soul said.

Meanwhile in the production van, Diethard narrowed his eyes and contacted someone near the site.

"Unit 6 bring up the sound and get that camera right in their faces!" Diethard said.

"Sir, it's too "hairy" out here." The cameraman said on the other line.

Diethard didn't like that response, "Damn, amateurs!" and took a camera to go out and get the shot himself.

In the standoff between Jeremiah, Zero and Soul, Jeremiah set down his gun.

"Fine, what are your demands?" Jeremiah said.

"An exchange. This, for Suzaku Kururugi." Zero said.

Jeremiah scoffed, "Like hell." Jeremiah glanced back at Suzaku, "He's charged with high treason for murdering a prince. I can't hand him over."

"No. You're that's not true and you know it Jeremiah." Soul countered heatedly.

Jeremiah glared at them menacingly

"That man is not the killer and you all know that. You're just using him as a scapegoat for personal gain! A perfect example of Britainna's coruption." Soul acussed him.

"How dare you" Jeremiah replied angered.

"You didn't even do a real investigation or even search for the killer, all you did was frame him for the crime because by convicting him you can shut down the Honorary Britannian system and so you all can gain more power and influence. But we'll prove his innocents, after all the real killer is already before you." Soul tells him.

"What?... are you saying?" Jeremiah asked suprised along with his envoy and Suzaku.

Diethard then arrived at the roadside pointing the camera at Zero and Soul.

"That's right, The one who killed Clovis" Zero said. "was us."

The people were shocked upon hearing their confession and Diethard smiled while holding the camera as he felt excited.

 **(A.S.C.C.E.s Knightmare Hanger)**

Lloyd and Cecile were suprised by what they just heard watching the live broadcast.

"Unbelievable!" Cecile said.

"The real culprit, hey." Lloyd commented.

 **(The Streets Of The Tokyo Settlement)**

"What? What does this mean?" The news reporter spoke suprised. "These masked men called Zero and Soul - no, we can't be sure who they are - but in any case, they claims to be the real assassins? So where does this leave the current suspect, Private Kururugi?"

In his vechicle Ohgi was now very worried about their situation. "Ah! Crap! There is no way out of this."

Kallen is now trembling "We are so screwed."

"For a single Eleven, you'll save scores of precious Britannians. I find that to be a bargain." Zero said.

"One that you certainly can't refuse!" Soul said.

 _'This is all one big performance to them.'_ Diethard said in his head happily and he was very pleased.

Jeremiah yelled in anger. "They are mad, I tell you. Disguising this truck as His Highness'! They'll pay the price for mocking the crown!"

Jeremiah said as the Sutherlands all aimed their guns at them.

"Careful. You don't wish the public to learn of Orange, do you?" Zero said.

Everyone stopped not knowing what he was talking about.

"Orange? What's he talking about?" A foot soldier guarding Suzaku asked.

"I don't know." The second soldier said.

Zero then taps him foot on the car signaling Kallen to move in closer.

"If you shot, it'll all go public." Zero said slowly getting closer to Jeremiah. "If you don't want that to happen..."

"What are you talking about? What is this?" Jeremiah asked heatedly and upset.

A part of Zero's mask slided open, revealing his eye with his geass activated.

"You'll do everything in your power to let us go, your prisoner as well." Zero ordered using his geass.

The geass took control of Jeremiah and Jeremiah became calm.

"Right, understood. You there, release the prisoner." Jeremiah ordered agreeing to the demands, suprising everyone.

"What on earth are you doing, My Lord?" Villeta asked suprised.

"Get that man over here." Jeremiah insisted.

"Should we?" The soldier asked.

"Hand him over." Jeremiah demanded. "Nobody gets in his way."

Kewell came out of the cockpit of his Sutherland and did not agree with Jeremiah's decision. "No. What are you thinking? You can't do this!"

Jeremiah glared at Kewell. "Lord Kewell, this is an order."

"It's hard to tell what's happening from here," A news reporter said. "but it seems that Kururugi's release has been brokered!"

Suzaku was walking an Zero and Soul with Kallen behind them were also walking, they were all walking up to each and stopped when they were face to face, while the Britannian at the roadside were upset and jeering at them.

"So, who the hell are y-" Suzaku tried talking but his collar shocked him again.

"As I thought, they didn't allow you to speak." Zero said.

"Disgusting, how was he supposed to defend himself in court if he can't speak." Soul said upset."

"I agree, their corruption sicken's me." Zero said.

Elsewhere Ohgi was starting up his vechicle that became a Knightmare, preparing their escape.

Back with the others, Villetta started getting in her Sutherland. "If they get away, we'll lose everything."

"Zero, Soul, It's time to go." Kallen said.

"She's right, it's over now." Soul said to Zero.

"Yes I know, Well then, tell next time." Zero said as he took out a switch and pushed a button releasing the colored gas inside of the container as a diversion.

"You cowardly Eleven." Villeta said as she tried to shot them with her Knightmare but is stopped by Jeremiah in his Knightmare. "Lord Jeremiah, what are you ...?"

"You heard me! Stand down now!" Jeremiah ordered.

Zero, Soul and the others run to the side of the road and jump off, where Ohgi is waiting for them.

"They are not alone at all. They jumped right off." Kewell said.

Ohgi then shots a safety net above them, making them land safely inside an open train car. "

It worked! Now we can..." Ohgi said but then his Knightmare is shot by Kewell causing him to eject.

"You imbecile!?" Kewell said. "There's nowhere for you to run!"

"Lord Kewell!" Jeremiah called causing Kewell to look up and see Jeremiah's Knightmare pointing his weapon at him. "Are you going to follow orders or not? And believe me, there will be repercussions. All units, do I make myself clear? Do everything in your power to help them get away."

* * *

 **(An Old Theater In Old Tokyo)**

Later, at the resistance headquarters, Kallen and the rest of the resistance talk about the miracle they had just witnessed on screen.

"Man,I didn't really think they could do it." Sugiyama said.

"Yeah, who are those two?" Yoshida asked.

"That's crap! How many times can a bluff like that work, anyway?" Tamaki said.

"You gotta give them some credit though." Ohgi said feeling pleased. "Gotta admit it nobody else could've pulled that off. Not the Japanese Liberation Front, certainly not me."

"We've always thought that a full-on war with Britannian wasn't a possibility at all." Ohgi said. "But maybe with them, it is."

Somewhere else in the theater, Zero and Soul were having a private conversation with Suzaku.

"It looks like they treated you rather roughly. Now you know what they're really like, Private Kururugi. Britannia is rotten. If you wish to bring change to this world, then join us." Zero said.

Suzaku glared at them "So, is it true? Are you really the one who killed Prince Clovis?"

"Didn't we say it clearly, yes we did it's a basic rule in war to kill an enemy commander, or am I wrong?" Soul asked.

"And the gas?" Suzaku questioned. "Those were civilians out there."

"A bluff to help things along, it was just coloured smoke." Zero answered. "The result, not a single death."

"The result? That's all that matters to you, I suppose. Huh..." Suzaku said.

"Besides you of all people knew that canister never had poison gas, afterall from the beginning it had that girl locked inside." Soul said.

Suzaku was shocked at hearing that. "Wait how do you know about that girl?" Suzaku asked.

"We happened to came across her back at Shinjuku, and before he died Clovis told us why he wanted her so badly. Right now she's in our custody." Zero explained.

"Was... Was there anyone with her when you found her?" Suzaku asked.

"No there was no one with her at the time, why do you ask?" Soul said.

"No reason." Suzaku said looking down upset.

Zero then holds out his hand. "Come join us. The Britannia you serve is a worthless dominion." Zero said.

"Maybe that's true, but... but this nation, it can be changed for the better, and from within." Suzaku said.

"Changed?" Zero said suprised.

"Do yo truly think that's possible?" Soul said having trouble believing him.

"Yes I do." Suzaku told them. "And any ends gained through contemptible means aren't worth anything."

"That's not possible Suzaku Kururugi, Britannia can't be changed." Soul said.

"You're wrong it can, I know it can and the right way." Suzaku said.

"The right way... Do you even hear yourself, are you forgetting you were just used as a tool for personal gain. Isn't that a contemptible mean?" Zero reminded him.

"You may be right, but even so that doesn't mean it's right to apose them, things can be better with a peaceful approach." Suzaku said firmly.

"You don't seem to uderstand, The problems between Japan and Britannia that have been born for the past 10 years are too big for a peaceful approach, and it's far too big to be changed by one person." Soul told him.

"Britannia has always been this way, for the past 98 generations." Zero explained. "You can't change a system that was made to resist change, that is their nature, always."

"Even if all that is true that doesn't mean I'm going to give up, and I won't join you because I won't chose a path that involves fighting." Suzaku said.

"Honestly I think your a fool. But I guess there's no point in talking anymore, you may go now." Zero said.

Suzaku begins to leave. "Thank you after all My court-martial begins in an hour."

"Yes but after everything we've done you'll most likely be found innocent." Zero told him.

"Your still just a fool though." Soul said to him.

Suzaku stops and says "An old friend of mine always used to tell me that. He'd say I was a fool. It's my weakness, I guess." Suzaku turns back to face them. "I'd try to bring you two in, but you'd just end up killing me. And If I'm going to die, it'll be in the service of the people. Even so, I thank you... for saving me." Suzaku said.

"Don't assume we'd kill you, we are dissapointed that you won't join us but in the end it was your choice, we wouldn't kill you after we just saved you." Soul tells him.

"I see, well then goodbye." Suzaku said before leaving.

They both watch him leave. "Well there he goes, it's a shame." Soul said.

"This was a possible outcome but I am upset by it, even so that's just how he is, he's always been naive." Zero said.

"Come on, lets head back." Soul said as they began to leave.

 **(Ashford Academy)**

Finally, that night, Nunnally is listening to the report on the incident from earlier. "Yes, apparently. Private Kururugi has made contact with the authorities. It would seem the Zero has released him. However now that the original charges against him have been thrown into question, it's very possible Kururugi would be found innocent and acquitted."

"Thank goodness." Nunnally said relieved when someone walks in through the door. "Miss Sayoko?"

Nunnally thinks it is Sayoko but as the shadows fade it turns out to be the girl from the capsule, back from the dead.

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**

 **And that's the chapter, and so what did you think of Logan's persona Soul. I modeled him after how I'd want to look if I were there and him being there will have a large change for the outcome of the next battle, as for Rolo, he didn't get to do much this time but he going to be important in the near future so wait for it.**

 **So see you next time, hope you enjoyed, and have awesome day.**


	5. The Princess And The Witch

**Here's chapter five. Anyway, I don't own Code Geass or any of the characters just the OC.**

* * *

 **5\. The Princess And The Witch**

In the desert, a group of Britannian forces were fighting a group of Middle Eastern Forces and they were fighting in their Knightmares called Bamides. It begins as a group of Bamides open fire upon Britannian tanks, The firing kept going on until a group of Knightmare frames called Gloucesters appeared and charged towards them, in the cockpits the Middle Eastern Forces were surprised.

"Gloucesters." One of the members said.

"they're supposed to be in Serupham." Another member said.

The commander was anger as the Gloucesters continued charging at the enemy forces.

"Shoddy oversized imitation Knightmares." Andreas Darlton commented.

"They would've been wise to surrender from the start." Gilbert G.P. Guilford added.

The Gloucesters were easily decimating the Bamides and the Middle Eastern Base that was being defended was quickly destroyed. The commander saw this and was shocked as he saw the only caped Gloucester that was standing with the flames engulfing behind it.

"That's Cornelia." The commander said surprised. "A single unit did this?"

The commander was then killed when his Bamides exploded and so did the rest. In the cockpit of the caped Gloucester, The second princess of the Holy Britannian Empire, Cornelia li Britannian nodded pleased at her work

"Another victory." Cornelia said, "Area 18 has been established."

"My Lady," Darlton contacted, "about our next course of action."

"Sorry to have you clean up after my foolish younger brother." Cornelia replied.

"Please don't apologize, my Lady," Darlton assures. "We live to serve and our place is with you."

"Humph. Do you think Area 11 needs our usual treatment?" Cornelia said with a smile

"Yes, my Lady," Darlton said.

"Good," Cornelia said then thought with resentment towards the ones who killed Clovis. _"_ _I'll drive you into the open, Zero_ _and Soul_ _. Clovis will be avenged."_

* * *

 **(Ashford Academy)**

Lelouch and Logan, now in their casual attire meet up with Rolo and now the three of them are having a conversation while walking to Lelouch's home.

"I see, so Suzaku Kururugi rejected your offer to join," Rolo said.

"Yes, it's definitely a shame, but it couldn't be helped," Lelouch said.

"Well it doesn't change much in the grand scheme of things, we'll just have move forward without Suzaku," Logan added.

"But does really plan to change Britannia from within?" Rolo questioned. "Honestly I don't see how he could."

"That's because he can't, Britannia won't change for him they'll just swallow him up, he'll never survive there," Lelouch said with venom in his tone.

Logan places his hand on Lelouch's shoulder. "Lelouch, calm down," he told him.

"Sigh... Yeah sorry, it been a long day, let's check in on Nunnally and call it a night." Lelouch said than seen walking into his residence at Ashford Academy.

"I'm back," Lelouch said walking in the room.

"Welcome home, Lelouch." Lelouch and Logan are then surprised seeing the girl from the capsule in Shinjuku, is now there with Nunnally.

"I'm so glad. I was worried." Nunnally greeted. "Oh? Logan and Rolo are you there too?"

"Uh. Yeah, we are" Logan said unsure of what's going on.

They had both been waiting for him and passed time by folding paper cranes.

"I'm assuming you three ate out tonight judging from your appearance." The girl said folding another crane.

"Thank goodness. I thought maybe you all got caught up in all the uproar caused by that man Zero. I tried calling you but you didn't answer your cellphone. I wanted to tell you Ms C.C's been waiting as well." Nunnally said.

"C.C?" Lelouch said surprised.

"Your friend goes by such an unusual name, only her initials," Nunnally said.

"Yeah," Lelouch said also unsure.

Nunnally then asks. "I was just wondering, is C.C your girlfriend?"

The three of them were surprised at that question.

"He made a promise about our future together. Right?" C.C said in a bored tone.

They were shocked again.

"A future together? You mean marriage?" Nunnally asked surprised.

Lelouch immediately replied "No! No, that isn't what she was talking about. It's like a... she's kidding around."

C.C immediately replied. "No, I'm not."

This annoyed Logan as he walked up to the table and picked up a teacup while Nunnally started talking.

"Well, you're certainly doing this sooner than most. But everyone's different, aren't they? So I suppose it isn't THAT strange. And if you feel like you're ready for..." Nunnally stopped talking when she heard glass breaking. "Oh."

"Oh, C.C Look what you've done, you're soaking wet. Come on guys, help me get her to the bathroom and into a dry change of clothes." Lelouch said in a calm voice.

"Sure thing Lelouch," Logan said playing along.

"Yeah, come on C.C lets go," Rolo said also playing along.

"Nunnally, stay here and I'll clean it up in a minute. And she was kidding before. Kidding. Just a dumb joke. That's all." Lelouch said as they all left the room.

* * *

 **(Lelouch's Room)**

In Lelouch's room, he begins to question her as to who she really.

"Who are you?" Lelouch asks her

"She said my name. I'm C.C" C.C said brushing him off.

"That's not I meant. Why aren't you..." Lelouch started to say but CC. cut him off.

"Supposed to be dead?" She said.

"No, Clovis said that your immortal and the fact that you're here proves that," Logan said.

"So you know that much, good that means I don't have to explain it," C.C said.

"You still need to explain, like how are you immortal?" Logan said annoyed by her laid back attitude.

"Yeah, also how you found this place and what you're doing here?" Rolo asked her.

"And why did you give me this power?" Lelouch questioned as well.

"So, you don't like the power that I gave you?" C.C said.

"As I thought, it was you," Lelouch said.

C.C then laid down on Lelouch's bed. "Dissatisfied?"

"On the contrary, I'm grateful. It allows me to speed up my schedule tremendously, which is a huge help." Lelouch said with a smirk.

"Your schedule?" C.C said.

"Yes. My schedule for obliterating Britania. We would've had to wait much longer before we could've made the initial move." Lelouch told her

"You believe you can destroy it simply by using that power?" C.C asked them.

"No not at all, the truth is we intended to do it without this power. But now that he has it, things can go easier then we planned." Logan said and Lelouch nodded.

C.C then looks up at the ceiling and says to herself. "I just knew that he'd turn out to be a fascinating guy."

"But what'll you do now? I'm sure the military is after you." Lelouch asked.

"Not the entire military, only a small Faction of it." C.C "So it shouldn't be difficult to find a hiding place. I can make do here." C.C started undressing.

"What? You expect to stay here?" Lelouch said surprised.

"A gentleman would sleep on the floor," C.C said covering herself with the bedsheet.

"Don't joke around," Lelouch tells her.

"My being caught would cause trouble for you too," C.C said.

"It's dangerous to stay together," Lelouch said.

"If I wander the streets, they'll find me," C.C said.

"This isn't about you. It's my situation." Lelouch said.

"Not to mention you still haven't answered any of our questions." Logan reminded her.

"I hate stubbornness," C.C said turning away from them.

"You sure take things casually, don't you? How did you manage to survive before this?" Logan asked.

"What did you do before now?" Rolo asked.

"And what's the deal with that so-called contract you spoke of..." Lelouch tried to ask but C.C cut him off.

"Good night, Lelouch." C.C abruptly says to Lelouch and ends the conversation.

"Sigh..," Lelouch then turns to Logan and Rolo. "You two can go, I'll deal with this," Lelouch tells them.

"Fine, but before we go," Logan then looks at C.C "C.C That power you gave Lelouch, can you give it to other people as well?" Logan asked her.

"Yes, but it won't have the same ability as his," C.C tells him.

"Then what ability would they have?" Rolo asked her.

"Don't know, it's different with each person," C.C said.

"Oh sure, you can answer that." after saying that Logan and Rolo start to leave.

* * *

 **(A.S.E.E.C.s Knightmare Hanger)**

Cecile and Lloyd Asplund are shown with the Lancelot, discussing how the appearance of Zero has caused an uproar in other terrorist groups.

"Fukushima, Kouchi, Hiroshima," Cecile said. "This has been the seventh occurrence since those men named Zero and Soul raised his head.

"It seems the other groups are following their lead and putting up a valiant fight." Lloyd.

"And now, suspicions about that "Orange" thing have cost Margrave Jeremiah his command," Cecile said.

"Maybe he wasn't good enough. Thanks to him, connections between the police and the administration are screwed up. It's made a fine mess for us as well." Lloyd said.

* * *

 **(Base Of The Japan Liberation Front)**

A brief dialogue is also held in the JLF headquarters as Kusakabe pleads with Todoh to help Zero and Soul, which Tohdoh refuses to do.

"Help them Tohdoh! Zero and Soul has thrown the Britannians into chaos. Now is the time for us in the Japan Liberation Front to make our stand!" Kusakabe said.

"Calm down. The information of Kyoto giving the Guren Mk-II to them hasn't been confirmed." Tohdoh told him. "If we pay too much attention to those two we may trip ourselves up."

* * *

 **(The Next Morning)**

The following morning, Lelouch and C.C are talking in his room

"So, what did "Orange" turn out to be anyway?" C.C asked him.

Lelouch looks away from his laptop to talk to her. "You know for someone who isn't willing to answer any questions, you certainly do ask a lot of them," Lelouch said.

"If you don't want to answer my questions, you don't have to. Just as I don't." C.C said back.

"Humph." Lelouch then looks back at his laptop before answering. "There is no Orange. It's something I made up. But, the more they claim to be comrades of like-mind, the easier it is to divide them with the thorns of suspicion.

C.C is then seen looking at magazines and news articles talking about Zero and Soul.

"Everyone on earth is looking for you two. Because of you, the world is going through an upheaval. So, is this it? Is this what you wanted to see?"

"No. This uproar's simply a means to an end. The world is destined to descend into greater chaos." Lelouch tells her.

* * *

 **(Tokyo Settlement)**

At the government bureau, a Britannian officer was informing Suzaku of the verdict.

"Case No.107 Private Suzaku Kururugi, Area 11 Military Forces." The officer spoke. "In the murder of His Highness Prince Clovis you are no longer a suspect and are hereby set free due to lack of evidence."

Suzaku was in his casual clothes and walking out the building with his bag. Suzaku was surprised with his verdict.

"What happened?" Suzaku spoke. "I'm free."

"Out of the way, please." A girls voice called out. "Look out below!"

When suddenly a pink-haired girl drops out of the sky and right into Suzaku's arms.

"Uh, are you all right?" Suzaku asked.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't aware you were down here until I had leapt." The girl said.

"Well, don't worry," Suzaku said. "I wasn't expecting a girl to come falling out of the sky and into my arms, either."

"Oh, my..." The girl said looking up the where she humped from.

"Huh? Is there something wrong?" Suzaku asked her.

"Yes! There is something wrong." The girl said with a smile which confused Suzaku.

"The truth is bad guys are chasing me." The girl said. "So considering the circumstances could you help me, please?"

Suzaku and the girl go for a stroll.

* * *

 **(Britannian Monitoring Room)**

Meanwhile, a secret plot amongst the purebloods is being planned as they are watching Jeremiah through a monitor.

"We must get rid of this "Orange" character before Princess Cornelia assumes her new post," Kewell said.

"Now the loyalty of us Pure Bloods is being called into question." A Pure Bloods member said.

"Are the reports we've been hearing true? Lord Jeremiah was bribed?" A security guard said.

"Do you know what this "Orange" means?" A different Pure Bloods member asked.

"In any case, Lord Jeremiah is definitely hiding something." Another Pure Bloods member said.

"Saying he can't recall anything, Bartley offered the same excuse," Kewell said.

Meanwhile, Villeta in her Knightmare was watching Jeremiah on her monitor.

 _"_ _Lord Jeremiah's memory is muddled."_ Villeta thought. " _Exactly like those of the men in Shinjuku whose Sutherlands were stolen. And..."_

* * *

 **(Back With Suzaku)**

Suzaku and the girl, are still together and are now walking at a leisurely pace

"We haven't introduced ourselves yet, have we? My name is... Euphie." The girl introduced herself.

"Euphie?" Suzaku said then tried to introduce himself. "My name's ..."

"Don't tell me." Euphie stopped him. "Cause I already know it. You're a celebrity, son of Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi, Private Suzaku Kururugi."

"Humph. You lied before. There's no one chasing you at all, right?" Suzaku said, he then looked over to see Euphie meowing to a stray cat.

"Meow meow. Aww, does the kitty's paw hurt?" Euphie said to the cat. "Oh, meow meow meow!"

Euphie slowly brought her finger to the cat and the cat sniffed it before rubbing up against Euphie's finger and Euphie patted the cat. Suzaku walking up to Euphie and smiled as Euphie picked up the cat. Suzaku attempted to pet the cat but the cat then bit him.

"Oh, my..." Euphie said.

"Ow..." Suzaku said.

At the same moment, Lloyd and Cecile arrive in order to look for Suzaku to give Suzaku a ride.

"We're running late," Lloyd said. "I hope he's still waiting for us."

"Considering the charge, did they really release him?" Cecile asked.

"Yes. They had no evidence." Lloyd says. "I'm sure they put him through the third degree because of that Zero and Soul incident, uh-huh?"

Without Suzaku knowing, they see him walking with Euphie.

"What? Why is he..." Lloyd.

Euphie then puts a bandage around the cat's leg in the hope that it will help him heal.

"Do you have trouble with cats?" Euphie asks Suzaku.

"I like them fine. However..." Suzaku tries petting the cat again and it hisses at him.

Suzaku moves his hand back. "The attraction isn't mutual."

"I think unrequited love is a mark of a kind person," Euphie said.

The cat then gets up and runs away from them.

"The kitty ran away," Euphie said disappointed.

"Euphie, why did you tell me that lie when we met?" Suzaku asked her.

"Do you ask because you're concerned about me?" Euphie asks back.

"Huh? Um... of course." Suzaku said.

"Good! Then you can accompany me some more." Euphie said with a smile.

Euphie then gets up pulled Suzaku's arm. Suzaku and Euphie spend the remainder of the day together visiting stores and being stalked by Lloyd.

"You know, being here is just like being in Britania. I feel right at home." Euphie commented.

"Are you from the homeland?" Suzaku asked.

"Uh-huh. I was a student there up until last week." Euphie answered.

"Last week? So what're you doing now? By student do you mean high school? You can go sightsee anytime, can't you?" Suzaku questioned.

"Heh-heh. You ask a lot of questions." Euphie tells him.

"Ah, sorry," Suzaku said.

"Oh! No, I don't mean it like that. You see... today is the last day of my vacation. I wanted to see as much of Area 11 as I could because I'd like to know what kinda place it is." Euphie said.

"Well, you didn't need me for that," Suzaku said.

"No, I'm glad I could see it with you," Euphie said.

"Is that right?" Suzaku asked.

"Suzaku, would you mind taking me to one more place, please?" Euphie asked.

"Your wish is my command, my Lady," Suzaku said with a bow. "Where to?"

"Take me to Shinjuku." Euphie said.

Suzaku was surprised by that request.

"Suzaku Kururugi, please escort me there," Euphie said seriously.

* * *

 **(Ashford Academy)**

That same day, Lelouch and Logan were sitting on a bench, while Lelouch was looking over the internet with his laptop. He was suffering the net and reading up about Suzaku.

"Find anything," Logan asked.

"Nothing we didn't already know," Lelouch said.

Kallen Stadtfeld then approaches them

"Hey Logan?" Kallen said.

Lelouch and Logan look up and see Kallen.

"Oh, hey there Kallen." Logan greeted her.

"Do you have a minute?" Kallen asks.

Logan stands up and answers. "Yeah sure. What is it?"

"About that phone call the other day, you know, when you and I were in the bathroom." Kallen she with a blush.

"I remember, what about it?" Logan asked her.

"Can you find out what the caller ID was? I want to contact that person again." Kallen asked.

Well actually I can't, it was a school phone, so I won't be able to... WAH!?"

Lelouch and Logan then notice behind Kallen's back, C.C, dressed in Lelouch's clothes, is twirling around and seems to be searching for something.

"I see. Make sense. I should have known." Kallen said not noticing her.

Logan then quickly runs past Kallen and grabs C.C.

Kallen wondering why he did that tries to look behind her "What? Is there something wrong...Woa?" Before Kallen can turn around and see C.C., Lelouch grabs her face with both hands and keeps her looking straight at him.

Unfortunately, Shirley sees Lelouch holding Kallen and to her it looks like they are kissing. "Huh? No way." Shirley said.

"Excuse me. What are you doing?" Kallen is confused because it really looks like Lelouch is about to kiss her.

"Ah... what indeed." he simply lets her go.

Shortly thereafter, Lelouch confronts C.C. on the roof of the school. While Logan and Rolo are already there.

"Are you insane? You can't go walking around." Lelouch told her.

"That was way to close, Kallen almost saw you." Logan also told her.

"Don't act strict with me," C.C said walking past them. "I never leave the school ground so it's fine."

"It's not. You can't do as you like here, you don't belong." Lelouch said.

"I don't belong anywhere." As she turns and looks over the balcony an unnamed female student is making marks on the wall while under the influence of Geass. "Hmm? What's with her?"

Lelouch looks over to see "Oh, is she doing again today?"

"Again?" C.C asked.

"She is going to be marking the wall like that every day, because I used my Geass on her to make her do it." Lelouch told her.

"Geass?" C.C said.

The name of the power I have. That's what I heard when we first made contact.

"You testing how long it lasts?" C.C said.

"I need to know the specs of my weapon, don't I?" Lelouch said.

"That's why I was here, I came to check if she would be here. Afterall she always marks the wall at the same time each day." Rolo informed her.

"That's right, now behave or I'll try it on you." Lelouch warned her.

"Would it work on me?" C.C asked looking at the sky, surprising the others. "Oh relax, you and I are in this together, I won't do anything to endanger us or our unique partnership."

"About that, we want you to do something." Logan said.

"Oh, and what would that be?" C.C asked.

"You give Lelouch a Geass, we want you to give us Geass as well." Logan said surprising C.C.

"You sure about that? I told you before that you won't get the same power." C.C told them.

"We know that but regardless, if it can help us in any way then it's better to have one." Rolo said.

C.C looked at them and then smirked. "Very well then, if that's what you want."

* * *

 **(In The Sky)**

A plane was carrying general Bartley who was being sent back to the homeland as a prisoner with two-foot soldiers accompanying him,

 _"To think I'd be returning to the homeland like this. I wish I'd never gotten involved with that girl."_ Bartley thought.

* * *

 **(Shinjuku Ghetto)**

Suzaku and Euphy arrive at the Shinjuku Ghetto that evening and they were at a memorial area for all the people that were killed. It was a depressing sight for both of them.

"The Shinjuku Ghetto... ruined again. The residents were starting to return too." Suzaku said looking at the graves.

They then noticed that two Britannian students were taking pictures of the battleground.

"Man, they didn't use RG on the Elevens. I figured they wouldn't." One of them said.

"Hey, look! Those are marks of Hummer rounds. Get a clear shot of it." The other one said.

"Say cheese! Got it. Okay, me next."

Meanwhile elsewhere, Jeremiah in his Knightmare heading towards his destination.

"This is accurate?" Jeremiah asked talking to someone on transmission. "This information about Zero and Soul?"

"Yes, sir." A soldier said on transmission. "Lord Kewell contacted me."

"Right. Set up a cordon around Shinjuku Ghetto Sector 4 at once." Jeremiah ordered.

* * *

 **(Monitor Room)**

"Cordon Sector 4. Roger." The soldier then cut off the transmission. "Okay, ball's in your court now, Lord Kewell. Ugh!"

The blade of a sword appeared between them and they were surprised seeing Villetta holding it. "I wanted to be put through to Lord Jeremiah. But it appears that you're too busy now." Villeta said.

* * *

 **(Shinjuku Ghetto)**

It shifts yet again as Tamaki with Minami and Yoshida rush into the same area that Suzaku and Euphie are at. He knocks away their camera and begins to yell at the Britannian students.

"Get out of here, you damn Britanian bastards!" Tamaki angrily demanded.

Euphie and Suzaku heard them and Suzaku ran off to interfere. "Stay here." He tells Euphie.

"How dare a lowly Eleven speak like..." The Britannian student tries to say.

"Don't call me Eleven! I'm Japanese." Tamaki yelled.

"Wrong. You seem to forget you people lost. You're nothing but a beaten dog!" The other student said with fear in his voice.

"Grrr... you racist pig." Tamaki prepared to hit him.

A confrontation seems inevitable until Suzaku runs up and tries to calm everyone down.

"Stop." Suzaku said running between them. "Please no violence!"

"Stay out of this!" Tamaki knocks of Suzaku's sunglasses and everyone recognises him.

"You're that..." Yoshida said.

"Are you Suzaku Kururugi?" Minami asked.

"The guy who killed Clovis?" One of the students said.

"No, idiot... it was Zero and Soul who killed him." The other one said.

Tamaki was angry at seeing Suzaku. "This guy is nothing more than a slave." Tamaki commented. "Big deal. You're an honorary Britanian. Nobody cares." Tamaki continued glaring at Suzaku. "You sold your pride, your people, yourself, yet you call yourself Japanese?"

"No! You're wrong!" Suzaku replied.

"I am not wrong!" Tamaki interrupted. "You stinking Britanian lapdog Aaah..."

Tamaki charged at Suzaku wanting to punch him but Suzaku easily countered by grabbing Tamaki's arm and flipped him over. Tamaki hit the ground hard as the others were surprised and Euphie ran over and saw what was happening.

"Stop, please!" Suzaku pleaded, "I'll warn you I've been trained for military combat. Don't make me fight against my own people."

"Like hell your own people!" Tamaki said as he got up.

"Come on. Just let it go." Yoshida said.

Tamaki was seeing Minami and Yoshida walking away and decided to leave to and then looked back at Suzaku with hatred.

"Oof, lousy traitor." He said before leaving.

"Suzaku! Oh, my... Are you okay?" Euphie asked concerned for him.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Suzaku answered.

"Well I'm not O.K." The student complained as he picked up his camera, "Just look at my prime-G and my elex-4."

"Why did you wait?" The other student asked glaring at Suzaku. "Damn it, some honorary citizen you are."

"Why'd you let 'em go? You should have killed 'em. What're a few dead elevens to a guy like you!" The student continued complaining. "Who do you think's taking care of you all these years anyway?"

Euphie finally steps in and defends Suzaku by slapping the complainer right in the face. "I'll not allow you to insult this man any longer you oaf."

* * *

 **(Ashford Academy)**

At that same time, Lelouch and C.C. are still in his room as Lelouch explains the intricacies of his power.

"To use my Geass, I need to have direct eye contact with the subject. Transparent objects like eyeglasses present no problem. The effective range is approximately 270 meters. And a subject appears to have no memory of events before, during, or after the power is used. I think this is due to damage caused by the Geass interfering with the brain of the subject. Also if the signal's optical I can reflect it."

"In the short time you had it, you've learned a lot." C.C said.

"My opponent is an Empire that controls more than 1/3 of the entire world. There's no such thing as being too careful." Lelouch said.

At that moment Logan and Rolo walk in the room.

"Well have you two figured out how your Geass works?" Lelouch asks them.

"Yes we finished testing them." Rolo said as a Geass appears in his left eye. "My Geass lets me freeze a person or more specifically it can freeze a persons time, as long as their in a close enough range. But only for a short amount of time, the maximum is 10 seconds and after it's been used it needs a cool down time equally to how long I used it." Rolo explained his Geass.

"I see, that can be a power Geass if used just right." Lelouch said. "And what does your Geass do?"

Logan activates his Geass. "My Geass lets me see if someone is lying."

Lelouch looked surprised at hearing that. "What?"

"We I use my Geass I can see some kind of aura around a person and when they tell the truth the aura is calm, but when they lie the aura flares up" Logan explained.

Lelouch smiled. "I see that great, the power to see through truth and lies is an excellent ability that will make things easier." Lelouch said.

"Now that we all have Geass we'll have a much greater chance at crushing Britannia."

"I'd understand if you were Elevens, but your Britannians, aren't you? This opponent may be too large and strong to fight with only Geass for a weapon." C.C told them.

There is then a moment where Suzaku, Lelouch and Logan are shown talking about the problems of the Britannian Empire.

"Is it good to be strong?" Lelouch asked.

"Is it bad to be weak?" Suzaku asked. "Back then when I was ten, the world seemed like such a terribly sad place. A world without any hope at all."

"Back then the world was a world filled with despair, and the people were filled with nothing but pain and sorrow." Logan said.

"Starvation," Lelouch said.

"Disease," Suzaku said.

"Rot," Logan said.

"Filth, decay," Lelouch said.

"Racism," Suzaku said.

"Emptiness, hardships." Logan said.

"Constant war and terrorism." Lelouch said.

"Living in a never-ending cycle of hate." Suzaku said.

"Trapped in an endless loop of eternal bloodshed." Logan said.

"Rats running in a wheel." Lelouch said.

"The cycle must be broken. Somebody has to do it." Suzaku said.

"And if no one does the cycle will never end." Logan said.

"How idealistic." C.C said.

"Of course, it's doubtful if the one who does it will make all the bad things go away." Suzaku said.

"I'm not that arrogant, and so..." Lelouch said.

"The only option is we do it ourselves." Logan said.

"No one should lose more of the people they love. At least, a world without war." Suzaku said.

"And to have this utopia you'd...?" C.C asked them.

"How would you do it?" Euphie asked.

"Do you have a solution?" Rolo asked.

"It's simple. When somebody wins, the fighting will end." Lelouch said picking up the Black King Chess piece.

"Somebody?" C.C said.

"I don't know how you would do it. But if I stop trying, then my father's death will have been in vain." Suzaku said.

"The Prime Minister's death?" Euphie asked.

"My own father died because he had to sacrifice his life in that war." Suzaku said.

They suddenly hear an explosion and they looked and saw it was coming from the old stadium.

* * *

 **(Shinjuku Old Stadium)**

Within the old stadium, it was five Sutherlands piloted by Kewell and three other members of the Pure-Bloods holding jousting lances against one Sutherland piloted by Jeremiah it is discovered that the message Jeremiah received earlier was actually just the setup for a trap.

"Jeremiah. You are going to pay for letting Prince Clovis' murderer go free." Kewell declared.

"Kewell! You dirty coward." Jeremiah responded angrily. "That sighting of Zero and Soul was a lie, wasn't it?"

"We have to wipe away our disgrace before Princess Cornelia takes up her post here. This is how we keep our officials honest." Kewell said as they began to fight.

Back with Suzaku and Euphie, Lloyd and Cecile show up with the Lancelot.

"Suzaku!" Cecile called out.

"Miss Cecile," Suzaku responded as he approached them with Euphie following him.

"It's dangerous here, get in," Cecile tells him.

"The Pure Bloods are having a silly squabble," Lloyd said. "Let's get out of here. Oh, and by the way, what a shame about your acquittal. Because now you'll have to work for me again."

"Wait, please!" Suzaku said. "Isn't this an opportunity to gather battle data for the Lancelot?"

Cecile was surprised and Lloyd grinned happily to hear Suzaku had just said.

Suzaku decides to get involved with the conflict and try to stop it.

"Suzaku..." Euphie said.

"I'm sorry, Euphie. We have to say goodbye here." Suzaku smiled and nodded. "I need to do this. I think I can stop them with the Lancelot. I have to try. I... I must!"

Back in the stadium, Jeremiah is getting beaten pretty badly.

"Damn, it's four against one." Jeremiah cursed. "Cowards!"

Jeremiah tried using his stun tonfas but Kewell stopped it with his jousting lance.

"Don't worry Jeremiah," Kewell said. "We'll say you died in battle. Your family's name won't be disgraced."

Jeremiah's Knightmare was struck from behind.

"You're serious then?" Jeremiah said angrily. "You actually intend to kill me?"

Jeremiah countered using one of his other stun tonfas.

"KEWELL!" Jeremiah roared loudly.

"Silence, Orange!" Kewell responded. "We serve the Imperial family. Why else would we be here?"

The four Sutherlands charged towards Jeremiah's with their jousting lances.

"All Hail Britannia!" Kewell and his cohorts said loudly.

A slash harken suddenly appeared stopping the four Sutherlands attack. They were surprised and looked as the slash harken retracted and it belonged to the Lancelot.

"Stop it!" Suzaku spoke loudly, "You're all Britannian soldiers!"

Jeremiah was surprised by who saved him.

"That's him, it's that Honorary Britannian." Jeremiah said. "The advanced weapon, Lancelot."

Kewell was not pleased with this interference.

"What business of the Special Corps want here?" Kewell said upset. "Interlopers will die."

"No!" Suzaku said as the Lancelot drew it's two Master Vibration Swords from their sheathes. "I can't stand by and ignore this senseless battle."

Kewell was surprised. "Oh my God. They've perfected the MVS's." Kewell kept his resolve. "Too late, I won't back down."

Kewell and his cohorts shot their Slash-Harkens at the Lancelot and the Lancelot dodge their slash harken and cut the slash harkens.

"We're on the same side!" Suzaku said.

"Suzaku Kururugi... is saving me?" Jeremiah said with surprise.

Four of the Sutherlands went on the attack against the Lancelot, but the Lancelot was blocking, dodging and countering all their attacks.

"We can at least kill Orange." Kewell declared as he went on the attack against Jeremiah.

Kewell charged with his jousting lance and Jeremiah was able to block it with his stun tonfas and another Sutherland appeared pushing Kewell and protecting Jeremiah.

"Lord Jeremiah!" Villeta called out.

Jeremiah knew that voice. "Viletta! Thanks."

Kewell was pushed back and Villeta's Sutherland and Suzaku's Lancelot stood in front of Jeremiah's Sutherland.

"Still wanna fight?" Suzaku asked.

"Men, stand down." Kewell ordered.

"You... you understand then?" Suzaku asked.

"I'm using a chaos-mine," Kewell said.

"No, stop it now!" Euphie said as she ran up to the three Knightmares.

Suzaku was shocked to see Euphie and Jeremiah saw Euphie and was shocked. "What?"

Kewell throws a chaos mine in the air and it activates firing a wave of deadly shrapnel over the area the three Knightmares were. Fortunately, Suzaku's Lancelot has a blaze luminous shield that he uses to protect himself and Euphie. After he saves her, she steps into the middle of the fray.

"That Honorary Britannian. He risked his life for..." Villeta said surprised.

"Everyone, lower your weapons at once. In my name I command you." Euphie ordered.

"It... can't be." Kewell realizing who Euphie is.

"I am Euphemia li Britannia of the Empire. And the third princess of the royal family." Euphie declared strongly.

"Ah! Euphie." Suzaku said stunned.

"I'm assuming command here." Euphie declared, "Now fall back."

"It is her, it's the princess," Jeremiah said also surprised.

Lloyd and Cecile were also watching.

"Did you know it was her, Lloyd?" Cecile asked.

"Uh-huh, but she's been a student up until now and hasn't made her public debut yet," Lloyd said with a smile.

"We, we're truly...We're truly sorry, your Highness!" Kewell said as he and the other Pure Bloods bowed to her.

Suzaku cames out of the Lancelot and also bows to her. "My Lady! I had no idea who you were. Please forgive me, Princess."

Euphie then had a downcast expression "Suzaku, you and I bear a similar deep pain. You have lost your father as I have lost my brother." Euphie then looked at Suzaku with determination, "Will you let me help you in your quest to ensure that no one ever again has to suffer the loss of a loved one on the battlefield.

"Suzaku lowered his head. "Yes, I'm unworthy of your kindness."

* * *

 **(Area 11 Government Buearu)**

There were two file lines of soldiers standing in attention. Euphie having changed into her formal dress was walking between the two lines and stopped meeting her older sister Cornelia.

"I heard what you did, Euphemia," Cornelia said. "You shouldn't be so reckless."

"I know, Sister," Euphie responded. "Forgive me. But..."

Cornelia stopped her and said. "You will address me as Viceroy here, Sub-Viceroy Euphemia. Because we're sisters we need to follow a stricter protocol."

"Yes, I understand," Euphie said.

Cornelia then turned to a staff officer of the bureau. "Humph. Now then, give me your report."

"Yes, my Lady." The staff officer said with respect. "The first order of business is a welcome party we've arranged for your Highness and..."

The staff officer stooped himself when Cornelia pointed a gun at him.

"Sloppy, senile, corrupt," Cornelia said. "Where are Zero and Soul? I want the enemy of the Empire caught! Get Zero and Soul!"

* * *

 **(Ashford Academy)**

The next day Suzaku in front of Lelouch's class, at Ashford Academy, announcing that he will be joining them as a student.

"I'll be joining the student body here at Ashford Academy beginning today. My name is Suzaku Kururugi. It's a pleasure to meet you." Suzaku introduced.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **And that's the chapter, and as you can see I give Logan and Rolo a Geass. I decided to give them Geass since the beginning. I gave Rolo the same Geass as canon because I think it fits him but I changed the after effects, instead of stopping his heart every time it's used it now has a time limit and cooldown time, so it won't kill him and he can't keep spamming it.**

 **As for Logans Geass, I gave the kind of Geass that I thought would be useful because let's face a lie detecter would be really useful in Code Geass and their Geass will really help them out later.**

 **So see you next time, hope you enjoyed, and have an awesome day.**


	6. The Stolen Mask

**Here's chapter six. Anyway I don't own code geass or any of the characters just the OC.**

 **6\. The Stolen Mask**

It begins with a look at some mysterious ruins. A large man was standing there when a person in a cloak approached him.

"Your Majesty." The man in the cloak said. "The remains have arrived."

"I was just conversing with Clovis actually." The large man said with a smile. "The project must proceed without a moment's delay."

 **(Ashford Academy)**

The scene then changes to Ashford Academy where class was over and Suzaku was putting his things in his school bag. many of the students are gossiping about the recent arrival of Suzaku, the Eleven and suspected terrorist.

"What's an Eleven doing here?" A male student asked.

"He was a suspect in Prince Clovis' murder!" A female student said.

"But the teacher says the charges were dropped." Another female student said.

"He was suspicious enough to arrest, though. Right?" Another male student asked.

"You don't really think he is a terrorist, do you?" A different female student asked

"Of course he isn't. The school board would know something like that." A different male student said.

Shirley, Nina and Rivalz were watching Suzaku and Nina seemed to be particularly upset at the arrival of Suzaku

"An Eleven here at school?" Nina asked.

"He is an Honorary Britanian." Rivalz pointed out.

"I know... but still all the same."

"Well he doesn't look all that scary to me," Shirley said with a smile. "why don't we just talk to him? I'm sure he's totally..."

"Hey," Rivalz said. "the guy just got here. Give him some space."

Lelouch stands up to leave the class and, whilst he has the attention of Suzaku, gives a short tug on the collar of his jacket as a secret signal the two know to meet on the roof. Suzaku goes to meet Lelouch

"Seven years since we used this signal." Lelouch said with a smile as he tugged on his collar. "Long time, huh?"

"Meeting on the roof like the old days." Suzaku said with a smile.

"Yeah."

"I'm glad you're okay. I've been worried."

"Alive and kicking thanks to you. You almost died trying to protect me."

Suzaku shook his head. "I was just returning the favor from 7 years ago."

Lelouch had a sad expression and Suzaku was concerned and then he wonder.

"Ah, what about that?..." Suzaku spoke but then stopped himself.

 **(Flashback)**

 _"Suzaku was shocked at hearing that. "Wait how do you know about that girl?" Suzaku asked._

 _"We happened to came across her back at Shinjuku, and before he died Clovis told us why he wanted her so badly. Right now she's in our custody." Zero explained._

 _"Was... Was there anyone with her when you found her?" Suzaku asked._

 _"No there was no one with her at the time, why do you ask?" Soul said._

 _"No reason." Suzaku said looking down upset._

 **(Flashback End)**

Suzaku remebered his coversation with Zero and Soul and chose not to ask about C.C.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" Lelouch asks wondering why he stopped talking.

"No. It's nothing forget it." Suzaku said not wanting to elaborate.

"I see."

"And your name. Do I still call you Lelouch?" Suzaku asked.

"The records count my old identity among the dead. I go by the name Lelouch Lamperouge now."

"Oh."

"And you? What happened at your court-martial? And why did you enroll at the school?"

"I'm as surprised as you are. What are the odds that we'd end up at the same school? Truth is, someone arranged for me to receive a proper investigation. And that person said that a 17-year-old should be in school." Suzaku explained.

Suddenly the door to the roof open and they both looked back to see Logan walking up to them.

"You know the roof is of limits to students." Logan said.

He then stopped right in front of them. "But this time we can look the other way." He said with a smile.

"Logan." Suzaku said. happy to see him.

"Long time no see old friend, I'm glad you're okay." Logan then extended his hand to Suzaku and Suzaku shook it.

* * *

 **(Art Gallery)**

It shifts to show Euphemia examining the artwork done by Prince Clovis and among the art is an old picture of Lelouch, Nunnally, and Marianne.

"Were all of these painted by Clovis?" Euphie asked the curator.

"Yes." The curator answered.

Euphie touched the painting and smiled. "Such gentle colors. Very much akin to my brother."

 **(G-1 Base)**

Staff officers were looking at the monitor and had pinpointed the location of a resistance faction called the Blood Of The Samurai.

"We've successfully identified the guerrillas." One of the staff officers said.

"That's good. Now all we need is their hide-out." Darlton said. "Get that intel to the Viceroy."

"Yes, my Lord."

 **(Hideout Of The Blood Of The Samurai)**

Next, the skirmish of the Blood of the Samurai is shown. Cornelia is leading the charge and eventually goes in solo to search for Zero and wipe out the remainder of those that were fighting.

"What a..." One the turrent gunmen said.

"Is that Cornelia?" Another turrent gunmen asked.

"Relics of a forgotten age." Cornelia commented as she fired her slash harkens and destroyed the turrent guns. Afterwards Cornelia contacted Darlton.

"Darlton, in here? Correct?" Cornelia asked.

"Yes, my Lady." Darlton responed. "Shall we accompany you?"

"Not for this level of resistance."

"Understood."

Cornelia moved inside the base and she entered the inner sanctum of their hideout where she was confronted by the remaining members.

"Surrender at once, you feeble-minded Elevens!" Corneila roared.

"Down with Britannia!" The other members roared.

"Doesn't seem Zero nor Soul are here." Cornelia said. "No point in going after them one at a time, I suppose. Vermin. Rot like the filth that you are!"

Cornelia shot her Knightmares machine gun at the resistance members and killed them.

* * *

 **(Ashford Academy)**

Now back at his home, Lelouch was waiting for his sister with a smile. The door opens and Nunnally arrives with Sayoko with her.

"Hi, Lelouch! I returned home." Nunnally said with a smile.

"Hi, there! Welcome back," Lelouch said with a smile. "Miss Sayoko. I've got a special present for you today." Lelouch stood up.

"Really? What could it be?" Nunnally replied curious.

Lelouch signals Sayoko to be quiet for a moment and signaled someone to walk in and it was Suzaku. Suzaku saw Nunnally and walked up to her. He then reaches out and holds Nunnally's hand and she immediately recognizes who it is.

"Ah... Ah! This hand... Thank heaven." Nunnally began to tear up, happy that Suzaku was there. "I knew it. I just knew you'd be alright."

"It's been a long time, Nunnaly." Suzaku said happily.

Lelouch smiled as Suzaku and Nunnally were talking and then the door open and Logan and Rolo arrived.

"Hey Lelouch and Nunnally," Logan said.

"We're here." Rolo said.

They were both suprised to see Suzaku there and Suzaku was suprised to see them.

"Logan." Suzaku spoke.

"Glad you vould drop by Suzaku." Logan said with a smile.

"Thanks but..." Suzaku then looked at Rolo. "Who is this?"

"Oh right you've never met before." Logan then placed a hand on Rolo's shoulder. "Suzaku, met Rolo, my little brother."

Suzaku just looked at them for a moment before saying. "Brother?!"

Later on, Lelouch and Nunnally were having dinner with Suzaku, Logan and Rolo and they were enjoying talking to each other.

"So, tell me you will stay the night, won't you?" Nunnally asked.

"Suzaku's enrolled as a student at Ashford Academy now. So you can see him anytime you want to." Lelouch informed her.

"Is that true?" Nunnally asked hpoeful.

"Well, I still have military duties, so I can't be here every day." Suzaku said.

"Oh, you're... you're still in the military?" Nunnally became worried.

"Don't worry." Suzaku reassures her. "I've been reassigned to the Engineering Corps. It's a lot less dangerous."

"Huh?" Logan said looking at Suzaku confused.

"How cool. Engineering, huh." Lelouch said getting up to brew more tea.

"Oh, let me help you." Suzaku said as he was about to stand up.

"You just sit down." Lelouch said with a smile. "Unlike seven years ago we get to be your hosts now."

"Uh... huh." Suzaku said with a smile sitting back down.

"It's funny. You're lot more mellow than you used to be." Lelouch said.

"And you are a bit more rough." Suzaku said.

"Ha-ha. I suppose" Lelouch said going into the kitchen.

"Don't worry about it too much Suzaku." Logan said. "Lelouch is the kind of guy who's like that with friends, you know that."

"Yeah I know that but it's still hard to get used to," Suzaku said. "Speaking of which I'm really suprised you got a brother since we last met."

"Yeah it is strange when you think back to it, but I'm glad I made that choice back then." Logan said with a smile. "Rolo is in everyway my brother, that how I see it."

"Thank you, I feel the same way big brother." Rolo said with a smile. "I'm glad to finally meet you as well Suzaku, the others have toldme so much about you." Rolo told Suzaku.

"Really I'm glad, it's nice to meet you to." Suzaku said.

"I'm glad you got to meet as well, Rolo is a very good friend, I've always wanted to introduce him to you." Nunnally said.

"By the way Suzaku, you said you're in the Engineering Corps wht kind of things do you do there?" Logan asked.

"Oh ah.. well I help test the devices the scientests make and gather data about them." Suzaku answered.

"I see, that's interesting." Logan said.

Meanwhile Lelouch in the kitchen saw C.C there. "Huh? I told you to stay in my room." Lelouch told her.

"That boy out there," C.C said. "he is the Britanian soldier from Shinjuku, isn't he? Is that wise?"

"Don't worry, it's fine. He's..." Lelouch said.

C.C raised her eyebrow "Huh?"

"He is our friend... from the past." Lelouch reassures her.

Lelouch then re-enter the dinning room and sits back down.

"I've brought more tea." Lelouch said.

"I'm so happy we're all here, we should do this again sometime." Nunnally said with a smile.

"You're right we should the five of us." Lelouch said.

"Really you promise?" Nunnally asked.

"Yeah promise." Lelouch said.

"I promise to." Suzaku said.

"Me to Nunnally." Rolo said.

"We all promise." Logan said.

Nunnally is happy at their promise and they all continue to enjoy dinner.

* * *

 **(A Holding Cell)**

It changes to show Guilford releasing Jeremiah Gottwald from his prison cell.

"You getting out, Jeremiah." Guilford said.

"Lord Guilford!" Jeremiah said happy to see him. "You see I'm innocent, don't you?"

"Well, it seems in the eyes of the court you are anyway, Orange Boy."

Jeremiah's expression changed from happy to worried.

"Whatever the truth is, Zero got away. And you Pure Bloods let it happen. You've been demoted three ranks for failure. You have two options to choose from. Starting over as a pilot, or cultivating an orange farm." Guilford said in a cold tone.

 **(Back In Ashford)**

After the dinner Suzaku, Logan, Rolo and Lelouch are standing on the porch about to part ways.

"You should come by again." Lelouch said. "Nunnaly would enjoy it."

"Sure." Suzaku replied. "But..."

"Huh? something wrong Suzaku?" Logan asked.

"Lelouch, Logan, Rolo, I really appreciate you all making me feel welcomed but I don't think we should be seen together at school."

They were all shocked by what Suzaku was saying.

"What do you mean?" Lelouch said.

"Think, how would you explain it." Suzaku said. "Being friends with an Honorary Britanian? You have to guard your secret. No one can know your royalty."

"That's not the same thing." Logan said. "We don't have explain anything to anyone, you're still our friend Honorary Britannian or otherwise."

"But what about Nunnally. The same goes for Nunnaly. I don't wanna cause you any trouble."

"But what about you?" Lelouch said. "Us pretending we don't know you would make things harder for you at school."

"It's just how it is," Suzaku said. "This is for your sakes."

Rolo just stayed silent.

"Well I refuse," Lelouch said. "I won't go along with what you're suggesting."

"I also refuse." Logan said.

Suzaku was shocked. "What? but why?"

"Because you're our friend and no matter what anyone one slse thinks we won't deny that fact." Lelouch said.

"But that will lead to more problems for you guys. I can handle the glares and resentment they send my but I don't want the same to happen to you."

"They can glare and resent us all they want, but we couldn't care less about that, we can't just turn our back on you." Logan told him.

Suzaku couldn't believe what he was hearing and he was seeing that neither of them were going to back down on this. He was flattered and happy but he didn't want them to suffer simply because they were friends with him.

"Sigh... I just can't win against you two can I." Suzaku said and then looked at Rolo. "And what about you Rolo what do you think about this?"

"Well if they fell that this is right then I'll go along with it too." Rolo said.

"I see, well then I'll see you all tomorrow." Suzaku said as he began to leave. "I'm so glad, you know?"

"Huh?"

"I never thought we'd get another chance to talk like this." He then left.

After Suzaku was gone Logan started a conversation.

"Lelouch there's something you should know." Logan said.

"Hmm? What is it." Lelouch asked.

"Earlier I used my Geass when Suzaku was talking, When he said he was reassigned to the Engineering Corps the aura around him flared alittle." Logan told him.

Lelouch was suprised at that. "What? but that means he lied, but why would he, so we won't worry." Lelouch thought about it.

"That's not all, when I asked him what he does there he said he helps test the devices the scientests make and gather data about them, when I used my Geass then his aura was calm." Logan explained suprising both Rolo and Lelouch.

"Wait then he was lying and telling the truth? how can that be possible?" Rolo asked.

"It's probably more like he didn't tell you the entire truth rather then lying." Lelouch said. "I think what going on is Suzaku is working in the Engineering Corps while also working as a soldier when there's a battle." Lelouch deduced.

"That would make the most sense." Logan said.

"I doesn't matter in the end." Lelouch said. "Suzaku can take care of himself, let's just let him do what he feels is right."

Logan and Rolo decide to agree.

* * *

 **(** **The** **N** **ext** **D** **ay** **)**

Students in class were having various conversations with each other. Lelouch was having a conversation with Rivalz, but all of them abruptly stop talking when Suzaku enters the room.

"Good morning Suzaku," Logan said walking up to him.

"Good morning." Lelouch said.

Suzaku and Rivalz were suprised with them.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked.

"Uh...um..." Suzaku spoke confused. "no...um, g-good morning."

Lelouch and Logan smiled and Suzaku sat down in his seat. Everyone in class was staring at them shocked that Lelouch and Logan would greet Suzaku.

"Did you see that?" A female student asked.

"Why would those two greet him?" A male student asked.

"I never thought they would even talk to him." Another female student said.

Later a couple of guys break into his locker and planned to spray paint on his clothes.

"What do you two think your doing?" Logan asked.

The two of them were suprised at and looked the see Logan standing next to them.

"Logan Raymond." One of them said.

"You both know vandalism and against school rules," Logan said walking towards them. "If you both know what's good for you you'll leave now or else."

"Who cares, it belongs to an Eleven." The another one said.

"I care, now get lost before I make you." Logan threatened.

"You, you're just a damn Eleven sympathizer," One of them said angrily then pointed. "you shouldn't act so friendly with that Eleven if you know what's good for you."

Logan then glared and punched the wall.

"Don't make me repeat myself, get lost before I make you." Logan said in a dark tone.

They were both intimidated and ran away.

Also during this day, Ohgi calls Lelouch to explain what happened to the Blood of the Samurai.

"It hasn't made news yet, but the Blood of the Samurai faction was wiped out by Cornelia." Ohgi said of the phone. "They were the largest group we had in central Japan. Look, Zero. It won't be long until she comes after us."

"Just keep your head. Our chance will come." Lelouch ordered.

"But..." Ohgi said.

"Sit tight. I'll contact you later." Lelouch said before hanging up.

Logan then walks up to Lelouch "Hey, how'd it go." Lelouch asked.

"Some guys tried to spray paint Suzaku's stuff, though I was able to stop them." Logan replied.

"That's good, but still this was bound to happen the moment he got here." Lelouch said.

"Yeah if only there was a way to permanently put a stop to this for happening." Logan said.

"That would be the ideal scenario, but it not a practical one, I doubt it can even happen." Lelouch said.

They thought for a moment before Logan asked.

"Oh yeah, what did Ohgi can you for?" Logan asked.

"Appreantly the Blood Of The Samurai faction was wiped out." Lelouch tells him.

"Wow, any survivors?"

"Unfortunately no."

"They were one of the larger groups too, this could be a problem."

"Cornelia's going after every known resistance group, maybe I better cut my ties with them."

"You sure that's a good idea?"

"We'll see," Lelouch then looked at him. "For the mean time we'll wait for the right time to strike."

Meanwhile in the student council room Nina was working on something on her computer. The door opens and Nunnally enters.

"Nina!" Nunnally greeted.

Nina flinched and looked to see it was Nunnally and relaxed. "Ah! I'm sorry. Am I too loud?"

"Not at all. Why are you here? What about class?" Nunnally asked.

Nina looked upset. "Oh..."

"Something wrong?"

"Well, it's... I dunno, a little scary." Nina said.

"Scary?" Nunnally said. confused.

"We have a transfer student in our class now. It's that boy who was accused of murdering Prince Clovis. He is an Eleven." Nina explains her fear of Elevens. Nunnally is upset knowing she's talking about Suzaku.

* * *

Around the same time, C.C. is seen ordering pizza yet again.

"Oh... Thanks for all the repeat business." The deliveryman handed her the pizza. "Although the name on the account we debit has a guy's name on it, is that okay?"

What neither of them noticed was a stray cat walking into the door, and it was the same cat Suzaku and Euphie found the other day.

Lelouch was in his room putting his Zero costume inside his case. C.C arrived with the box of pizza and the cat wondered in without being noticed.

"Huh? Trying to hide your mask, huh?" C.C asked.

"Unlike my geass, the mask is a physical piece of evidence." Lelouch replied.

The door then open and Nunnally appeared "All right, Lelouch? The tea is ready when you are. That smell! Hey, did you order pizza again?

Lelouch's case was suddenly knocked over.

"I'm racking up reward points. I'll be right down, okay?" Lelouch put the case back up and closed it.

"Lelouch." Nunnally said.

"Hm?"

"Maybe you should cut down on the pizza. You don't want a blubbery belly."

Lelouch got up and walked out of the room. "Just don't touch" He said the first part to C.C "or rub it, okay?" And the second part to Nunnally.

"Ooh, scary!" Nunnally said as they both laughed.

"Meow!" The cat meowed now walking out the room.

C.C then turned back to the case confused. And then heard the door open and looked at the door. "Hm? What the heck?"

Meanwhile Lelouch and Nunnally were talking about Suzaku.

"Hm. Yeah, I knew this was happening from the beginning." Lelouch said.

"They're just being cruel to Suzaku." Nunnally replied.

"No. It's just... Hm. These things take time. People will come around."

"Isn't there anything you can do, though? I mean he is your friend."

Lelouch thought about what to tell her when he noticed the cat.

"Meow?"

Lelouch looked at the cat and was shocked when he saw the cat had his Zero mask on his head.

Lelouch screeched horried. "Aaaaargh!"

Nunnally wondered why. "Huh?"

The cat ran away and Lelouch ran after it.

"Hey, give that back!" Lelouch demanded.

Nunnally sat there confused. "Ah... Lelouch?"

The cat leaped out from the window and on the balcony then leaped onto the ground, Lelouch climbed out the window to the ground and chased after it.

"Meow... Meow meow!"

"A cat. Ah, stupid little cat! You've gotta be kidding me. There's no way I'm getting exposed by a lousy feline!"

C.C then looks out the window to see Lelouch chasing the cat. "Huh? That wasn't my fault, was it? I didn't touch or rub anything"

Nunnally apparently calls the student council as Milly, Rivalz, Nina, and Rolo show up. Nunnally explains that a cat stole something from Lelouch.

"Yeah, that's right. I think a cat ran off with something pretty important to him." Nunnally said.

"Important?" Milly asked.

"I'm not sure what exactly, but I'm positive it was something of value to him." Nunnally explained. "Because... I've never heard my brother sound like that. He was completely hysterical."

 _'Something important? it couldn't be'_ Rolo thought.

"That's weird. What could be so important to the guy?" Rivalz said.

"A love letter?" Nina suggested.

"An embarrassing photo?" Milly suggested.

"Poetry he wrote?" Rivalz suggested.

"Poetry..." Nunnally said confused.

Rolo quickly ran off.

"Rolo were are you going?" Milly called out.

"What, why did Rolo leave?" Nunnally asked.

"Hee, I get it, Rolo must know what Lelouch is after." Milly said.

Milly and Rivalz both laughed deviously.

"Leave it to us! We'll get our hands on the thing before Lelouch has a chance to blink. Just you wait." Milly said and decides to get very, very involved in the cat hunt.

Lelouch is continuing with his chase of the cat.

"(huff-n-puff) If I had those terrorists with me, we could encircle the enemy. Maybe Kallen? No, she is suspicious of me as it is. Waah!"

Lelouch trips and falls in a bush.

"Ughh...get it together!" He said.

Lelouch then chases the cat inside the school. The cat then stops in front of two female students.

"So, anyway I told him to buzz off, you know."

"Totally? And then?"

"Come on. You can guess, can't you?"

"Huh? What's up with that cat? Is that the mask Zero wears? Or am I crazy?"

"No way. Why would it be here?"

The cat then rans off again and Lelouch stops infront of the two students.

"You two saw it? Forget everything you've just seen!" Lelouch then uses his Geass to make them forget.

"Sure. No problem at all." They both say under the control of the Geass.

Lelouch then continued the chase.

It is at this time that Milly announces over the school speakers.

"This is Milly Ashford, your Student Council President. CAT HUNT, everybody!"

Lelouch was suprised when he heard that and wondered what Milly was up to.

In one of the classrooms Suzaku had just heard it as well as he was reading a book and wondered what was going on. "Cat hunt?"

In the hallway Logan was walking by and also heard the announcement. "Milly, what are you doing now?"

 **(Ashford's PA Room)**

Nina and Rivalz were with her in the room.

"There is a cat loose on campus that needs to be rounded up." Milly announced. "Put everything on hold, people. Participating clubs will get budget priority." Milly continued and said the next part with glee. "And whoever catches our feline friend, will get an Extra Special Prize, a big ol' kiss from one of the members of the Student Council. Ah-hahaha..."

 **(Ashford's Swimming Pool)**

Shirley hears this just as she is about to take a dive and promptly falls off the diving board after hearing this.

 **(Somewhere On Ashford's Campus)**

Kallen Kōzuki also hears this information and freaks out a little.

"Members of... Wait! Like, me?" She said when a bunch of guys pop out of the bushes.

"Exactly!" They all said.

Kallen was mortified.

"You've been hanging around the Student Council, haven't ya?" One of the guys said.

"Wouldn't mind a taste of those lips." A second guy said.

"It's not gonna be like some lame peck on the cheek though, is it?" A third guy said.

"A kiss on the cheek would be fine with me." A fourth guy said.

"Wait. We can choose where she plants it?"

The guys were thinking about and raised their fists in the air.

"Yeah. All right!" and ran off in excitement.

Kallen blushed. "There's no way that's how I'm gonna get my first kiss!" Kallen ran off also to look for the cat.

Some of the female students heard the prize for catching the cat.

"What? From a member of the Student Council?" One of the girls said. "Does that include Lelouch?"

Most of the girls were excited with the idea of getting a kiss from Lelouch.

"Well, I wouldn't mind getting a kiss from Logan." One of them said.

Some of them nodded in agreement.

"It's true Logan's also a good chioce." Another girl said.

"Actually I would prefer Milly." A different girl said.

The rest of the girls looked at her in annoyence.

"Ah. Could you get back in the closet, please?" Another girl said.

Many club members of various clubs began their search and were looking everywhere for the cat.

"And when you do catch that cat, bring what it's carrying to me, to me, to me! cough." Milly said over the PA system.

Lelouch was in the hall shocked and upset at what he was hearing.

"Milly?" Lelouch spoke while looking for the cat. "Stay out of this, will ya?"

Meanwhile Kallen was running in the hall upset with what was going on. "Offering people up as prizes, that's why I hate Britanians."

Kallen then ran around the corner and runs into Shirley in search of the cat.

"Oh, yaah! Huh. Jeez, I'm sorry about that... ah," Kallen looked suprised to see Shirley in a just swimsuit and shoes. "Shirley! Why are you dressed like that?"

"I didn't have time to change. They're gonna make us kiss somebody." Shirley said panicking. "We've gotta hurry!"

Kallen nodded. "I'm with you."

In a different hallway Lelouch meets up with Logan and explains what happened.

"A cat stole the mask?" Logan said shock.

Lelouch nodded upset. "No matter what we have to find before anyone else."

"Yeah, if anyone finds that mask it'll be the end for all of us." Logan said in a serious tone. "And of course Milly had to get the whole school involved."

Both Logan and Lelouch were annoyed by Milly's action and ran to search for the cat.

* * *

 **(Back In The PA Room)**

Nunnally was now in the PA room.

"Nunnaly, is there anything about this cat that's special?" Nina asked her.

"Hmm... I think that its leg must be hurt, because its footsteps sounded off to me." Nunnally described while Milly placed the microphone in front of her. "And, uh... Oh, I almost forgot. It meowed like this. (inhaling) Miaow!" Nunnally meows over the intercom

All the students meow as well. "Meeow!"

 **(Outside The Campus)**

Outside the campus there was a large trailer carrying the Lancelot inside and Lloyd and Cecile looked on at Ashford Academy hearing what was going on.

"The school seems so laidback," Cecile commented. "in spite of the fact that they're in mourning. You suppose Suzaku will be alright in here?"

"Never mind that." Lloyd said. "The university here..."

"Don't worry. I've made arrangements with them."

"Hmm. They still didn't have to kick poor Lancelot out, though." Lloyd complained.

"I know. Even if they did say Elevens aren't acceptable."

Meanwhile Milly and Rivalz rushed outside and they got on Rivalz motorbike and Rivalz put his helmet on.

"Okay! Let's go!" Milly commanded.

"What happens if a member of the Student Council catches the cat? We don't get a prize, do we?" Rivalz asked.

Milly just looked at Rivalz and then put on her helmet, "Do we get a kiss? But of course."

"Is that so." Rivalz said as he got motivated. "Well, what are we waiting around for, then. This is my day to shine!"

Rivalz revved up his moteorbike and dove off with a teacher yelling at them for speeding on campus.

Meanwhile Shirley and Kallen then corner the cat under a table and are about to capture it.

"Meow-wow."

"O.K. We do this right and our lips will be safe." Kallen said and then looked at Shirley, "Shirley, you cover the rear."

"Oh, wait a sec!" Shirley spoke.

Kallen stopped and looked at Shirley. "What's the matter?"

"Who would you wanna get a kiss from? Is there anyone in particular?"

Kallen was shocked. "Huh?"

"It wouldn't be Lulu, would it?"

"Uh. Just what would make you think that?" Kallen asked.

"Oh, how... I guess it... it's just..." Shirley stutters.

As the two continue to converse the cat gets away. Later on the cat ran out the window of the second floor and was on the roof going on the path to one building to the next and the cat was noticed by Suzaku.

"Hey, that's..." Suzaku said suprised.

Suzaku ran to get the cat. As Suzaku kept running, he was at the building with the bell on the roof and was suprised to see Lelouch and Logan and they were suprised to see Suzaku.

"Suzaku!" Lelouch said.

"Hey! You two looking for the cat, too?

"Yeah but why are you looking?" Logan asked.

"Well everyone else was so I thought I should help." Suzaku said.

They heard the cat meowing from the top of the building.

"Up there." Suzaku said as he ran off.

"Suzaku, wait! Don't go up there!" Lelouch said as he and Logan ran after him.

"Yeah let us handing it." Logan said while running.

"But the Student Council President said to catch it."

"That doesn't mean you should just follow it." Logan said.

"But you're doing the same thing."

"We have our reasons."

Logan caught up to Suzaku and was running at the same speed as him and Suzaku saw this.

"It's just like back when we were kids," Suzaku said with a smile. "We're still the same pace."

"Yeah, and just like back then I'm still a step faster then you."

Logan started pulling ahead of him and as they both run up the stairs, Lelouch gets severely outpaced by them.

"Oh, for Pete's sake..." Lelouch said catching his breath. "They always were exercise nuts.

Logan arrives at the top and Suzaku arrives a few moments after he does. Outside, many students gather and Milly and Rivalz arrived and so did Nunnally and Nina, Shirley and Kallen soon followed.

"So, someone's got it cornered, huh?" Milly said excited. "Who's the lucky winner?"

Shirley looked up and saw and she pointed. "Up there! Suzaku?"

The student looked up and saw Suzaku and Logan climbing up to get to where the bell was as the cat was hiding underneath it.

"Easy now." Suzaku said. "You don't have to be scared."

Lelouch popped out the window. "Suzaku, come back!"

"It's alright. Leave this to me."

"You know it's weird." Logan said.

"Huh, what's weird?" Suzaku looked at Logan confused.

"You never went along with the crowd like this."

"Oh," Suzaku smiled. "That's true."

Lelouch started climbing but then slipped and started falling. "Waaah!"

"Lelouch!" They both screamed simultaneously.

The other students were shocked and scared seeing Lelouch slipping from the roof. Suzaku and Logan went over and they both grabbed Lelouch's hands holding on tight while both of them held on to something.

"Lelouch hold on." Logan said.

"Are you... okay?" Suzaku asked.

"Y... Yeah." Lelouch said.

Back on the ground everyone saw them save Lelouch. "Is it possible?" Nina asked. "Those three are..."

Back on the roof

"Meow?"

Lelouch looked and saw Rolo apprear behind the cat, he picks it up and leaves without anyone seeing him. Lelouch looks relieved.

"Pretty calm for someone on the verge of death." Suzaku said.

"Yeah, right. I was just limp with fear." Lelouch said.

"Yeah well, let's head back down.

"What's going on?" Nunnally asked.

"That transfer student and Logan just saved Lelouch from a really closed call." Milly told her.

Lelouch, Logan and Suzaku came down from the tower and Suzaku was holding the cat.

I think it's the same cat from the other day." Suzaku said looking at the cat.

They looked and saw many students were staring at them and were suprised by what they were seeing. Shirley looked around and then went up to Suzaku.

"You saved him. Thank you so much, Suzaku." Shirley said happily.

Rivalz went up and smiled. "Yeah. Way to go there, new guy."

"That cat was carrying something, wasn't it?" Milly said as she approached Suzaku.

"Yeah, there was something on its head. But I never really got a good look at it. Guess it's slipped off when I wasn't looking."

"That's it! The embarrassing secret that he's hiding."

"So, that's it, Madam President?" Lelouch said giving Milly a dirty look.

Milly sighed. "Hm? Aaah, after all this time I thought I had some dirt on you."

"Yeah. He almost lost his cool for once." Shirley said dissapointed.

"Seriously Milly, you got dragged into all this trouble for that!" Logan said also giving her a dirty look.

"So, ah... do you three know each other, then?" Kallen asked.

"Yeah, but... He is an Eleven." Nina nervously pointed out.

Suzaku was shocked and looked away, "No. I just..."

"He's our friend." Lelouch interjected.

"Yeah it's true," Logan said with a nod. "Suzaku's been are friend for years."

The other students were shocked at hearing them say they were friends with an Eleven.

"But he's an Eleven." Nina said.

"That make's no difference." Lelouch then turns to Milly. "Madam President, would you permit him as a member of the Student Council?"

Lelouch suggestion suprised the other expect Logan.

"The rules are clear. All student are required to join a club. Although..." Lelouch pointed out.

"Well, you are the Vice President. I suppose I can't refuse." Milly said with a smile.

"By the way," Shirley spoke. "Who caught the cat?"

"Huh? Rolo did." Lelouch replied.

As he said that Rolo ran outside to join the others.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Rolo said.

"Rolo did you hide it in the place we toldyou about?" Logan asked.

Rolo smiled and replied. "Yeah, it's safe and no one else can find it."

Lelouch smiled. "Good that was too close."

"Aaahh!... I was right!" Milly said pointing at them. "Rolo did know what the cat took and Logan so did you, you were both in on it."

They both smiled. "That's right and we'll never tell you what it was." Logan said.

"Darn it." Milly said feeling down.

Nunnally then cames over to them. "

Well then, I'd say that's the end of that. Now, come here you Rolo. Lean in closer."

Rolo leans close to her and Nunnally kisses him on the cheek.

"N... Nunnally?" Rolo says suprised as he places a hand on his cheek.

"There you go, the reward Miss Milly promised. Since you caught the cat, you'll just have to settle for me, almost a student council member." Nunnally said.

"Alright then, let's celebrate the catching of the cat! Everything's on the new guy, naturally." Rivalz said.

"Oh, back off! Hi, there! I'm Shirley. Pleasure to meet ya."

"Oh, right. I'm Rivalz."

"Milly Ashford, Student Council President."

"The pleasure is mine."

They all introduced themselves wanting to make him feel welcomed and Suzaku was greatful.

* * *

Later that day the entire student body, the teacher and the facuilty gathers in the assembly to watch the live broadcast of the funeral of Prince Clovis in Pendragon on the big screen.

 **(Pendragon)**

"And now," The announcer spoke. "His royal Majesty, the 98th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire."

The emperop walked up to and stoodby the podium.

 **(Ashford Academy)**

Lelouch watched the emperop with hatred as he began his speech.

 **(Pendragon)**

"All men, are not created equal." He said. "Some are born swifter of foot, some with greater beauty, some are born into poverty, and others born sick and feeble. Both in birthland and upbringing, in sheer scope of ability every human is inherently different."

 **(Ashford Academy)**

Yes, that is why people discriminate against one another, which is why there is struggle, competition, and the unfaltering march of progress."

Logan just glared at him with almost as much hatred as Lelouch.

 **(HiTV News Studio)**

"Inequality, is not wrong, equality is." The emperor declared.

While Diethards colleagues were watching and listening to the emperors speech, Diethard himself was preoccupied watching footage of Zero and Soul and he felt it was more worth watching.

 **(Military Base In The Tokyo Settlement)**

"What of the EU, which made equality a right," He asked. "rabble politics by a popularity contest."

Jeremiah and Villeta were watching as well.

 **(Ohgi's Base)**

"The Chinese Federation, with its equal distribution of wealth, a nation of lazy dullards."

Ohgi narrowed his eyes.

 **(A.S.E.E.C. Knightmare Hanger)**

"But not our beloved Britannia," The emperor continued, "we fight, we compete, evolution is continuous."

"Evolution, such a pretty little word." Lloyd commented.

"Britannia alone moves forward, advancing steadily into the future." The emperor continued. "Even the death of my son Clovis demonstrates Britannia's unswerving commitment to progress. We will fight on. We shall struggle, compete, plunder, and dominate. And in the end, the future shall be ours." The emperor raised his fist in the air. "All Hail Britannia!"

"All Hail Britannia!" The audience in Pendragon said loudly and in unison. "All Hail Britannia! All Hail Britannia! All Hail Britannia! All Hail Britannia!"

 **(Ashford Academy)**

The chanting continued and Suzaku frowned and clenched his fist. Lelouch and Logan just leave having had enough. In Lelouch's room,C.C is holding the Zero mask and look and the emperor on TV.

"So, this is their enemy." C.C said. "Well..."

 **To Be Continued**

 **And that's the chapter, and as you can see I decided to change the ending of the cat a bit, since Lelouch had more people on his side there would be a different way to get back the mask. aside from that not much in this chapter was buzz worthy, but just wait next chapter is the battle with Cornelia and that will have a much different outcome then the canon, I you'll like it.**

 **So see you next time, hope you enjoyed, and have awesome day.**


	7. The Battle At Saitama

**Here's chapter seven. Anyway, I don't own Code Geass or any of the characters just the OC.**

* * *

 **7\. Attack Cornelia**

A flashback from eight years ago shows a young Lelouch vi Britannia entering the Britannian throne room where his father waits to have an audience with him.

"Announcing the 11th Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire, The guard started, "Lelouch Vi Britannia, 17th heir to the imperial throne!"

As Lelouch proceeds towards the emperor, the hushed voices of the Nobles can be heard discussing the recent death of Marianne vi Britannia.

"I heard Lay Marianne was killed within the Aries Villa," A male noble whispered.

"There's no way terrorists could have gotten through there," Another male noble whispered.

"Then that would mean the ones who are responsible are—"

"Be quiet, you'll get in trouble if the wrong people here you."

"And yet the boy remains, despite the fact that his mother is dead." A third male noble whispered.

"It's over, and the Ashford family that was backing them is finished as well." A fourth male noble said.

"What of the princess?" A female noble asked.

"As I understand she was blinded and crippled."

"Now she can't even be married off for political gain."

Lelouch finally confronts Charles.

"Hail, Your Majesty," Lelouch spoke calmly. "My mother, the Empress, is dead."

"Old news. What of it?" Charles replied with a bored tone.

"What of it?!" Lelouch replied surprised.

"You sought an audience with the Emperor of Britannia simply to inform me of that?" Charles looked to his side. "Send the next one in, I've no time for these childish games."

Lelouch ran towards Charles and stopped as two guards with spears rushed towards him and Charles signalled them to stop.

"Father! Why didn't you keep mother out of harm's way?" Lelouch asked angrily "You're the Emperor! The greatest man in this nation if not the world; you should've protected her and now you don't even visit Nunnally!"

"I've no use for that weakling," Charles responded coldly.

Lelouch was shocked again. "That weakling?"

"That is what it means to be royalty."

Lelouch clenched his teeth and his fists in anger.

"Then I don't want to be your heir," Lelouch looked at his father with hatred. "I give up my claim to the throne!"

Lelouch's declaration shocked and stunned the crowd in the throne room.

"I'm sick of the fighting and scheming over who will succeed you, father! I've had enough!"

"You are dead," Charles replied harshly. "You've always been dead to me; dead from the moment you were born. Who gave you the fine clothes you wear and comfortable home, the food you eat and your very life? All of those, I have given to you. In short, you are nothing to me because you have never existed! Yet you dare speak this foolishness to me?!"

He towers over the child Lelouch. Lelouch gasps and falls

Charles continues. "Lelouch... You are dead, therefore you are not entitled to any rights. I am sending you and Nunnally to Japan. As prince and princess, you will serve well as bargaining tools."

* * *

 **(Back In The Present, Lelouch and Nunnally's Residence)**

Back in the present, it was dawn and Lelouch sat on his bed thinking back to that day.

* * *

 **(Area 11 Government Bureau)**

In the Knightmare hanger, Lloyd shows off the Lancelot to Cornelia.

"It's a seventh-generation Knightmare Frame," Lloyd explained. "making its abilities far greater than normal…"

"I understand that the Lancelot's pilot is an Eleven," Cornelia interjected.

"That's correct, an Honorary Britannian," Lloyd replied. "However…"

"I'm promoting this man from private to warrant officer," Cornelia interjected again. "That should satisfy him. I'm trying to win without having to rely too much on the Numbers."

Cornelia walked away and Lloyd sighed heavily and slumped a bit but moved on with Cornelia and her two guards.

Meanwhile, Euphie was sitting in her desk in her office looking over the reports and she had her thoughts on what was happening and what had happened ever since so got to Area 11.

 _"Those who risk their lives on the battlefield are the ones who deserve to rule. I understand the theory, sister. But still…"_ Euphie sighed.

* * *

 **(A.S.E.E.C. Hanger)**

Suzaku in his flight suit was doing his homework and Cecile was keeping him company.

"Sorry, you have to sit here watching me do my homework," Suzaku said.

"Oh, don't worry about it," Cecile assured with a smile. "You've never attended a regular school before, so it can't be avoided."

"The guys on the Student Council are helping me, too. But… it's still hard."

"Hehehe. To be perfectly honest with you, I've been a little bit worried. It's supposed to be a liberal school, but I was afraid you were fitting in well."

"Me, too. I was expecting that." Suzaku said with a smile. "But I happened to run into some old friends there and they smoothed everything out for me."

Cecile smiled cheerfully. "Be sure you never take those friends for granted. If your friendship continues, your reunion won't have been a coincidence. It will have been predestined."

"OK," Suzaku said happily.

"Anyway, please try one of these," Cecile said looking at the tray of rice balls.

"Thank you, I will," Suzaku said looking at one of the rice balls and taking a bite of one.

"I'd like your opinion on them," Cecile said.

Suzaku was surprised and looked at what was inside. "There's… jam."

"Yes. I just happened to get some lovely blueberries." Cecile said feeling proud.

"Alright, everyone," Lloyd said loudly. "Pack it up, pack it up. Well done today. Don't do anymore." Lloyd waved his arms. "Hip, hip, hurrah! That's all folks… haah."

Lloyd sighed heavily and Suzaku and Cecile were surprised.

"Ah… Um…" Suzaku spoke.

"Go to school," Cecile said with a smile. "Classes might be over for the day, but it's important to meet your friends and have a social life, too."

* * *

 **(Ashford Academy)**

Over at Ashford Academy, Shirley and Kallen are setting up Arthur's cat house in the club room.

"Say, can I ask you something important?" Shirley said.

Kallen picked up Arthur.

"Uh-huh. Sure, what is it?" Kallen said.

"Ah, Kallen, are you hiding something from us?" Shirley asked.

Kallen looks surprised by that question.

"If it's something too personal…" Shirley said looking downcast.

"No. What are you talking about?" Kallen asked looking nervous and takes out her purse.

"You can tell me. I promise I won't be shocked or upset. Uh well, the thing is I happen to see you before." Shirley said.

Kallen thinks her cover is blown and takes out the hidden knife in her purse, Arthur sees this and get frightened and tries to make Kallen let go of him.

Shirley turns around and says. "Urghh, you're going out with Lulu, right?"

Kallen looks confused. "Lulu?"

"The other day I saw you outside," Shirley said.

Kallen realizing what day she is talking about quickly tries to deny it. "Ah, no no no, no. That was all his doing."

"His doing?"

"No, wait! It wasn't like that."

"I don't get it. You were trying so hard to catch the cat before." Shirley said.

"No, that wasn't it. Besides it's not like we kissed or anything." Kallen said.

"Or anything?" Shirley said looking at her shocked. "Then you stopped short of doing it?"

"Will you quit imagining things?" Kallen said angrily while blushing. "You don't understand the circumstances one bit!"

While those two are talking about love, Milly Ashford is in the principal's office on a call with her mother with a depressed look.

"But an arranged marriage is so…" Milly spoke. "I understand how much you want to reestablish the Ashford family. But mother, it's just that…"

* * *

 **(Saitama Ghetto)**

Outside the walls of the school, Britannian forces have surrounded the Saitama Ghetto.

* * *

 **(G-1 Mobile Base)**

A meeting was taking place in the bridge with Cornelia sitting on the throne and Guilford standing next to her while Darlton and Cornelia's staff officers were standing by the console.

"The Saitama Ghetto is now completely surrounded," Darlton reported. "The Yamato Alliance's hideout is located at somewhere in here. Half the people in this neighborhood are cooperating with them. So, if we proceed now…"

"What will be the effect on production?" Cornelia asked.

"Primary sector output should decrease by 0.2%"

"Within expectations, you mean. All right." Cornelia responded and then looked over to three men who were staff members who worked under Clovis. "All of you here participated in the Shinjuku disaster. Is that correct?"

The staff officers bowed.

"Yes. And we're indebted to you Princess Cornelia for your mercy." One of the staff officers said.

"That's not what I'm asking." Cornelia looked at the monitor. "Do you think the conditions are similar?"

The three staff officers were confused.

"To those in Shinjuku." Cornelia clarified.

* * *

 **(HiTV Studio, Tokyo Settlement)**

Cornelia has organized this attack in order to create similar conditions to those of the Skirmish in Shinjuku Ghetto in hopes of drawing out Zero. They even broadcast their time of attack on the news.

"Military authorities report that they have surrounded the Saitama Ghetto, a known hiding place for terrorists." An anchorwoman reported. "Viceroy Cornelia is also on the scene, and entry to that area is restricted."

* * *

 **(Ashford Academy, Lelouch's Room)**

C.C was placing a stamp on the card Pizza Hut when Lelouch walks in with his eyes narrowed.

"Hum-hum." C.C then notices Lelouch. "Oh, well? What has you looking so serious?"

* * *

 **(HiTV Studio, Tokyo Settlement)**

"It appears that a full-scale

assault will be launched in two hours. Consequently, power will be shut off…"

"News is one thing, but why are we broadcasting the start time?" A crewman asked.

"Because they are trying to provoke Zero and Soul," Diethard answered.

* * *

 **(G-1 Moblie Base)**

"Zero and Soul are criminals with a flair for theatrics," Cornelia said. "I've recreated the same conditions that existed in Shinjuku in order to draw them out. If they're the over-confident type, I predict they'll come here to try to kill me.

"Viceroy, you'd really risk your own life like this?" One of Clovis's former staff officers asked surprised.

"What you fail to understand is war is a struggle between pride and life," Cornelia explained.

* * *

 **(Ashford Academy, Lelouch's Room)**

Lelouch was putting things away in his briefcase while C.C was lying on the bed watching him.

"You're not falling for the enemy's provocation?" C.C asked.

"They went to such trouble to invite me, though. Besides, there's something I'd like to ask Cornelia personally."

"Destroying Britannia or discovering who murdered your mother, which is more important to you?"

"The two are of equal importance," Lelouch answered. "The royal family members are competing with each other to see who will ascend the throne and become the next ruler. Or rather, they're being forced to fight by that man." Lelouch frowned and clenched his fists thinking about his father.

"But the very thing you hate is the same thing that makes Britannia strong," C.C commented. "The royal heir who is the best fit to become the next ruler of Britannia is the last one left standing."

"Exactly. The weak ones lose and they're cast aside." Lelouch said. "Britannia is that kind of nation. That kind of world."

"Survival of the fittest is the most basic rule of all."

Lelouch then slams the briefcase shut.

"If that's true, then what happens to Nunnally?" Lelouch asked in anger. "Should I simply give up on my sister because she's frail? I refuse to accept that. I'll wipe out that sort of world myself."

Lelouch is about to leave but then C.C. holds a gun to him.

Meanwhile, in the hallway of Ashford Academy, Suzaku arrived wearing his school uniform and was waving a fuzzy tail on a stick so that he could play with Arthur while humming to himself. He reached the door to the Student Council room.

"As I've said, there's nothing between Lelouch and me!" The door opened and Kallen came out.

"Lelouch?" Suzaku replied.

"Anyway, that's how it is. There's nothing going on." Kallen said before leaving in a hurry.

Suzaku enters the room and looked around only to see Shirley. "Huh? Um… where is Lelouch?" He asked.

"I don't know where he is. And I don't give a damn!" Shirley said feeling upset.

"Huh?" Suzaku responded confused.

* * *

 **(Lelouch's Room)**

"You can't go, Lelouch," C.C said still pointing a gun at him. "You need to fulfill your part of our bargain, so I won't have you dying before that."

"Notice that what you're saying and what you're doing are contradictory." Lelouch pointed out.

"Oh, I won't kill you. I'm merely going to shoot you in the leg to quiet you down."

"And what about Logan and Rolo? will you do the same to them."

"I need them alive to, if I stop you from going they won't go either."

"Now I get it. You are unable to use Geass yourself, aren't you?" Lelouch said with a smirk.

C.C gasps

"I'm not surprised. I suspected as much. You obviously wouldn't have asked us to do it if you could've done it yourself." Lelouch then takes out his own gun.

"Do you honestly think you can threaten me with a gun?" C.C replied surprised as she arched an eyebrow.

"Yes, I do." Lelouch then points the gun at his own head.

C.C was shocked by his action.

Lelouch smirked. "Even if I die I know Logan and Rolo can continue this battle without me, as for myself. "Until I met you I was dead. An empty corpse existing behind a false guise of life, a life in which I did nothing real. Day to day, I merely went through the motions of living as if I were a zombie. And I always had the feeling that I was gradually dying. If I'm condemned to go back to that, then I'd rather…" Lelouch prepared to pull the trigger.

"Stop it," C.C said loudly before dropping her gun. This convinces C.C. and she lets him go. "I see now. It's life without meaning. And a life like that…"

Lelouch prepares to leave. "C.C, you should know that I'm not being reckless, this battle will just be an experiment."

"Experiment?" C.C said looking confused.

"Yes I'm going to field test some new weapons, One is Geass and the other is..." Lelouch said before leaving.

* * *

 **(Outside Ashford)**

Lelouch is then leaving Ashford while talking on the phone,

"When can you two get to Saitama," Lelouch asked.

"When can make in a few minutes," Logan said on the other line.

"Perfect I'll meet you there also how the Sutherland?"

"Completely repaired, Rolo's already gotten the hang of the controls."

"I see and the status of the Agravaine?" Lelouch asked.

"Fully loaded and ready to go," Logan answered.

Lelouch grinned happily at that information "Excellent."

* * *

 **(Saitama Ghetto)**

At the same time, the Saitama Ghetto Ambush begins and the Brittanians start gunning down civilians.

"Oh, my God. Why the hell did you do that? Even children are here. What's going on? We haven't done anything." One of the civilians said.

"That's exactly why. The people of this ghetto refused to report the terrorists. You hide them, cover for them. That's treason against a suzerain state!" One of the soldiers said before they open fire.

* * *

 **(G-1 Moblie Base)**

"We've done sweeping away those in charge," Darlton reported.

"It's nearly time to set our plan motion. So shall we begin?" Cornelia asked.

"Right. Attention all forces. Commence eradication of the Saitama Ghetto." Darlton ordered. "All forces, assume No. 1 battle stations."

As the battle commences, Jeremiah Gottwald and his squad are not permitted to engage in the battle.

"I don't understand," Jeremiah said upset. "Why won't Princess Cornelia order us to attack as well?"

"She won't because Orange is here," Kewell said with contempt and made Jeremiah look at him and Kewell looked away in disguist. "Just be thankful that you haven't been disposed of. You're to blame for this. It's due to you that our careers are over."

"You're wrong. Zero's the one who did it." Jeremiah insisted.

"That again, humph."

Villetta looked at Jeremiah and then she recalled something. _'_ _Zero. Could th_ _ose_ _student_ _s_ _be working with him?_ _'_

* * *

 **(Saitama Ghetto)**

"Suppression of area 4 complete." A Knightmare pilot ordered. "8th and 11th mechanized infantry companies are sweeping north and south in a pincer movement."

Lelouch was dressed like a soldier watching them massacre the civilians with disguist. _'_ _Always the same._ _'_ Lelouch thought. _'_ _Cornelia replaces Clovis, yet Britannia never changes._ _'_

Lelouch then takes out a radio to contact Logan and Rolo. "Alright we're ready to begin are you both in position?. Lelouch asked.

"Yes, I'm in position awaiting your instructions." Rolo said over the radio.

"I'm in position and ready to go, just say the word." Logan said over the radio.

"Okay, now let the experiment begin," Lelouch said preparing to contact the Yamato Alliance.

 **(Yamato Alliance Base)**

"It's hopeless." One of the members said.

"Can't we breakthrough along the Saikyo Line." Another member suggested.

"They got armor blocking it. We can't use backroads, either. Any reinforcements from Akabane or Jujo?" A different member said.

"One man might get through but not a group."

"Izumi!" One of the members ran in holding a communicator.

"Damn. Any words of Toda or Kawaguchi districts?" Izumi asked.

"Forget that. Listen!" The Yamato Alliance members listen to here the voice of Zero.

"This is Zero." He said over the communicator.

"Zero!"

"Zero, you mean?" They were all shocked at hearing Zero.

"I assume all of you have heard about the Shinjuku incident. Do what I say, and you will be saved." Zero offered them.

* * *

 **(Saitama Ghetto)**

"B-12 Pilot: B-12, suppression complete."

"F-7 Pilot: F-7, no sign of the enemy."

"D-24 PIlot: D-24, we are 87% complete."

"Paladin team, change course to 5-1-6."

"Yes, my Lord. moving to 5-1-6."

Sutherland Pilots were driving side by side.

"No response at all. Thess guys Zero and Soul might turn out to be no shows.

"Yes, they're just run of the mill terrorists."

As they said that to they were struck by missiles and their Knightmares exploded, members of the Yamato Alliance were hiding inside a ruined building having fired the missiles from there.

"They came! They really came!" A member said.

"Just like Zero said they would!" Another member said.

"Now then. It time to find out just how capable these terrorists are, prepare yourself, Cornelia." Lelouch then began to give them more orders. "R-1, R-2, maintain distance. Draw them back to the area where N-2 is. B-7, open fire towards 2 o'clock. P-5's team will commence its barrage."

In a different area, two Sutherlands moved and then they stopped and activacted their Factsphere Sensors and then two of them were suddenly struck by slash harkens and ejected.

* * *

 **(G-1 Moblie Base)**

Cornelia and her staff officers in the bridge were seeing signatures of their Knightmare forces being lost. Cornelia was getting reports of teams being lost.

"First team, contact lost." One of the staff officers said.

"Kuznetskii team engaging. They were ambushed." Another staff officer said.

"The enemy appears to be using Sutherlands captured from our own forces." Another staff officer said.

"Exactly the same as Shinjuku." One of Clovis's former staff officers said.

"Has there been any sign of Zero or Soul yet?" Another one of Clovis's staff officers asked.

* * *

 **(Saitama Ghetto)**

Back in the ghetto, the Britannian forces were being decimated as instructed by Lelouch with the Yamato Alliance. Lelouch then wondered what Cornelia was going to do next.

* * *

 **(G-1 Moblie Base)**

There was another beep and they saw on the screen that five Knightmares were lost and it was at the area where there was a bridge being destroyed.

"Point 1-7 has fallen." One of the staff officers said, "Hally team, contact lost."

"That's enough," Cornelia said. "Order all troops to fall back. Further damage and casualties serve no point."

"Fall back?" One of Clovis's former staff officers spoke in disbelief, "With all due respect, we can still fight them."

"We can't fight them like this." Cornelia pointed out.

"All forces, fall back behind Ghetto perimeter at once. Formation dosen't matter. Fall back behind Ghetto perimeter at once." Darlton orders over the loudspeaker.

* * *

 **(Saitama Ghetto)**

Lelouch hears that order while in the ghetto as well and watches Cornelia's forces pull back. "Well, how interesting, if I was working alone I probably would make my move at this point, but I have something better planned." Lelouch looks at the monitor. "It's almost time."

* * *

 **(Ashford Academy)**

Back at Ashford, C.C was still lying down on Lelouch's bed looking up to the ceiling. "Heh heh. You can't fight your own blood, can you? But regardless, that type of person is dangerous." C.C said talking to seemingly no one. "I wonder which path he'll take. I understand. Just who do you think I am, anyway?"

Meanwhile, in the Student Council room, Suzaku was waving the fuzzy tail in front of Arthur. "So Lulu and Nunnalived here before in was an Area, and Logan too?" Shirley asked. "Were they neighbors?"

"Um, something like that," Suzaku replied. "What about you?"

"Well, I guess I was like Lulu as well. I mean he was too frivolous and would sneer at working hard. I honestly didn't like him at first."

"I see..."

"But then something happened back when we were freshmen. There was this traffic accident. The driver that hit the rear was clearly at fault anyway you looked at it but he tried to make it seem like it was the couple's that he hit and no one would set in to help them. When I looked over, I saw Lulu and Rivalz and Lulu was just sitting there in the passage seat reading a book with a bored look on his face," Shirley recalled as she told Suzaku what Lelouch did and it was that Lelouch got up and placed the hook of a towing truck to the rude man's car and when the truck drove off it took the man's car with it and the man frantically ran to stop the truck so that he could get his car back and Shirley had a look of amazement when she saw it, "Lulu didn't do it to boast or laugh about it. He did it with that same bored look on his face. It was then I started wondering, What's up with that guy? What's he thinking? What does he really want to do? I wanted to know.

"So what did you do?" Suzaku asked.

"I asked Logan," Shirley said. "They were always hanging out and Lulu only ever opened to him so I figured he would know. When I told him what happened, he just smiled and said. 'I had a feeling he'd do something like that.' Then he told me that was oneof his virtues and that it's not something he could just explain, that I had to get to know him and find out for myself."

"Sounds like the kind of thing he would say." Suzaku said with a smile. "Afterall I agree."

"I wanted to know and well, the result of trying to figure him out and trying to understand him...I..."

"You fell in love with him," Suzaku deduced.

Shirley flinched and then she blushed, "I...I suppose...Maybe."

Outside the Student Council room, Milly was listening to the conversation between Suzaku and Shirley.

"Oh to be in love," Milly said in a quiet tone.

* * *

 **(Saitama Ghetto)**

Lelouch walked on the monitor seeing Cornelia's forces pull back.

"Cornelia you stand no chance you'll lose," Lelouch said confidently in his victory.

* * *

 **(G-1 Moblie Base)**

"This is the end I'll win," Cornelia said with a smile.

The staff officers look at her surprised while both Darlton and Guilford nodded with confidence for their princess.

"Indeed that is why you're called the Goddess of Victory," Darlton said.

Cornelia nodded and looked over to Guilford, "Are you ready Guilford my Knight?"

Guilford bowed to her, "It is my pleasure to serve and obey, Princess."

Cornelia smiled happy with his loyalty.

* * *

 **(Inside The Cockpit Of A Sutherland)**

Rolo inside the Sutherland Lelouch commandeered from Shinjuku saw Cornelia's forces pulling back on his monitor and contacted Lelouch.

"Hey Zero, shouldn't we move in and use this chance to take Cornelia by surprise?"

"No, best we don't" Lelouch replied over the radio. "just stick to the plan we agreed on earlier."

"Are you sure? even though we have big brother's Knightmare?"

"I'm sure if we move in well be doing just what she wants," Lelouch tells him. "Besides Logan's Agravaine has a different objective here."

* * *

 **(Ashford Academy, Student Council Room)**

"Kallen got annoyed with me and said it was nothing," Shirley said. "But still I think she was trying to fool me."

"Which is why the best way is to ask him directly," Suzaku said as he picked up the phone and dialled Lelouch's number, "I'll ask him how he feels about you."

Shirley was surprised and blushed at what Suzaku just said.

"Wait, what?" Shirley spoke. "Are you serious?"

"I am, don't worry, I'll handle it."

"No way!" Shirley takes the phone from him and hangs up.

* * *

 **(Saitama Ghetto)**

Lelouch's phone started ringing then immediately hung up.

"Hmm? well, that was strange," Lelouch said. "Anyway moving on."

* * *

 **(Student Council Room)**

"Come on. Let me handle this for you." Suzaku said. "I'll ask him."

"No, I don't want you to, okay?" Shirley replied.

They tussled about and Suzaku ends up landing on top of Shirley much too their embarrassment and then Suzaku's hand is bitten by Arthur.

"Oh. Does that hurt much?" Shirley asked.

"Yeah, alot," Suzaku answered.

* * *

 **(Saitama Ghetto)**

Lelouch watches as Cornelia's forces fall back successfully. And the Gloucester Knightmare frames piloted by the Royal Guard were dispatched into the ghetto.

"So Cornelia, you're using the Royal Guard now," Lelouch said. "Heh just as I thought you would." He then picks up the radio. "This is Zero. N-1 will reengage their IFF signal. Operate as a Britannian unit."

"Understood."

Lelouch smiled and thought. _"…As my decoy."_

* * *

 **(G-1 Moblie Base)**

A signal was showing on the monitor inside the ghetto.

"One Knightmare unit is transmitting an IFF signal left within the city area," One of the staff officers said.

"Can we get contact?" One of Clovis's former staff officers said. "We need to hurry and form a rescue team."

"Destroy it." Cornelia said.

"Your Highness," One of Clovis's staff officers said as he and the were shocked by her order. "It might be one of our own captured by the enemy."

"I ordered all forces to pull back," Cornelia pointed out. "I have no use for soldiers who can't follow my orders."

"It's as she says." Darlton said.

"Do your duty even at the cost of your life, that is something all my subordinates know."

* * *

 **(Saitama Ghetto)**

Four Gloucesters of the Royal Guard were moving to where the lone Sutherland was.

"As you wish, Your Highness." Guilford said.

Guilford and the other three members of the Royal Guard charged the Sutherland with their Jousting Lances.

"Hey! What're you guys doing? I'm on your side! Read the IFF signal!" N-1 said as he saw them preparing to attack.

They impaled the Sutherland with their Jousting Lances.

In a different location saw them destroying the Sutherland on his monitor and smirk. "Hmph, you've fallen for my trap." He then pushes a button. Suddenly the ground around Guilford and the Royal Guard exploded taking out the other three, however Guilford was able to escape the explosion. Then a second Sutherland that's the colour black came and took one of the Jousting Lances.

"Good it worked," Lelouch said. "I knew you would destroy that unit Cornelia, that's why a planted a landmine in that location and had N-1 go there before turning on his IFF, sadly we couldn't take out Guilford but oh well."

* * *

 **(G-1 Mobile Base)**

They saw the signatures of the Sutherland and three of the Royal Guard lost while one of them was moving away and were shocked.

"What happened?" Darlton asked.

"Guilford, responed." Cornelia contacted.

"This is Guilford," Guilford said on the other line.

"Guilford, what's going on?" Cornelia asked. "What happened to the others?"

"Forgive me, princess, after we destroy that Sutherland the ground beneath us exploded, I think it was a landmine."

"A landmine?" Darlton said as he and the others were surprised.

"Yes, I'm the only one who escaped the other three were killed." Guilford said.

"A trap and we fell for it," Cornelia said clenching her fist. "Guilford return for now."

* * *

 **(Saitama Ghetto)**

"Well, time for the next phase." Lelouch then contacts the terrorists. "N-2, transmit signal then fall back to the hospital ruins. R-1, R-2, hold your positions, fire only if attacked."

* * *

 **(G-1 Moblie Base)**

Cornelia sees the signal appear on the monitor. "They've transmitted another signal which means one thing. They've set an ambush." Cornelia deduced. "Send in more Gloucesters and surround them."

* * *

 **(Saitama Ghetto)**

Lelouch sees the Royal Guards movement on the monitor. "They're not following? No, damn it! R-1, R-2, abort the ambush and fall back at once. Abort!" Lelouch orders them.

* * *

 **(G-1 Moblie Base)**

"Gloucesters have arrived at the indicated area." One of the staff officers reported. "No sign of the enemy."

"He anticipated my move. It really is Zero isn't it." Cornelia said with a smirk.

* * *

 **(Saitama Ghetto)**

Lelouch continues giving them orders. "P-2, N-3, circle around behind the enemy. What's wrong? Come in! P-2, N-3! Damn it!" It shows that they ran away and left the radio.

"B-1, B-5, move in!"

"Like hell! There's no way we can beat Cornelia's Royal Guards. That's a death sentence. I'm out!" B-1 and three other terrorists get out of their Knightmares to surrender.

"Hey, all we surrender."

"We won't resist."

"Spare us."

* * *

 **(G-1 Moblie Base)**

"Kill them," Cornelia ordered ruthlessly.

* * *

 **(Saitama Ghetto)**

Lelouch watched the terrorists die with a glare and turned off all communications with them, "If you can't follow simple orders... If you just run away when pressured... Then I have no use for you."

Soon before long all the terrorists in their get wiped out one after another until all of them are dead.

* * *

 **(G-1 Moblie Base)**

Cornelia and her staff officers watched all the enemy Knightmare on the monitor be destroy and Cornelia believes she is victorious.

"It's over, send orders for all soldiers to fall back." Cornelia said with a smile.

"Yes, understood Your Highness." Darlton said.

 _"Too bad Zero but things aren't the same as they were in Shinjuku."_ Cornelia thought.

* * *

 **(Saitama Ghetto)**

"Alright you two, the real battle is about to begin," Lelouch said contacting Logan and Rolo. "The Yamato Aillance has been wiped out so now you two will have to destroy Cornelia's forces, begin immediately."

"Understood, we'll take care of it." Rolo said on the other line.

"Got it, we'll wipe them out." Logan said on the other line.

In a different part of the ghetto a black Knightmare frame piloted by Logan was charging at a Gloucester and the Gloucester pilot saw the charging black Knightmare and tried to counter it but it was to fast for the Gloucester to counter it's moves and slashed by one of it swords.

* * *

 **(G-1 Moblie Base)**

Cornelia as well as everyone else in the bridge was surprised seeing one of their own members being destroyed.

"Hmm.. Seems I was too hasty," Cornelia said. "Looks like there's still a few left. In that case, send orders to the Royal Guard to enter and find them and then destroy them on sight."

The order Cornelia give was sent to the Royal Guard and they began searching for their enemy.

* * *

 **(Saitama Ghetto)**

In an area in the ghetto, Rolo in his black Sutherland spots a Gloucester and fires his gun at his ejection block killing the pilot inside. Then a Second Gloucester appears.

"So that where you were hiding," The pilot said before he began his charge. "DIE!" he roared but before he could get close enough Rolo activates his Geass freezing the pilot and stopping his advance, Rolo quickly then picks up the Jousting Lance from the first Gloucester and throws It at the second one, he then deactivates his Geass when the Lance hits.

"Impossible? how did you-" The pilot said before his Knightmare explodes.

In a different area of the ghetto, the black Knightmare Logan was piloting was heading to the location of another enemy when a Gloucester above him jumps in the air intending to impale him. But Logan quickly turns around and shots his slash harkens using them to wrap around the Gloucester and stop his movements, then his Knightmare fires a mini-gun attached to its wrist destroying the Gloucester.

"An ambush huh," Logan said after finishing off his enemy. "A good try but your Knightmare wasn't fast enough to pull it off." Logan drove off.

* * *

 **(G-1 Moblie Base)**

"Your Highness, based on what's going on we can confirm there are two enemy Knightmares in the city, and they're rapidly destroy our soldiers." One of the staff officers reported.

"Kill them," Cornelia said vengefully, "Don't let either of them live."

"Yes Your Highness"

* * *

 **(Saitama Ghetto)**

Three members of the Royal Guard found Rolo and were chasing him, Rolo leads them into an alley, as he drives around the corner they chase him only to see that he's not there. Rolo having used his Geass to freeze them then used his Knightmares slash harken to climb the building above them then drops a Chaos Mine at them, having no room to escape in the alley they are killed.

A Royal Guard member saw Logan's Knightmare charging towards him and tried shooting at him, but he was to fast and dodged his attacks, he then used his Knightmare to punch the Gloucester and then snatched his Jousting Lance using it at the moment to impale the Gloucester and kill the pilot.

Meanwhile Rolo appears in front of and shots him to get his attention, The Gloucester tries to charge at him but he uses his Geass to stop him then gets behind him and his Sutherlands Stun Tonfas to hit to Gloucesters ejection block, damaging it so the pilot can't eject. He then deactivates his Geass but before the pilot can find out he's behind him, he fires his slash harkens at the Gloucester, causing it to explode and killing the pilot.

* * *

 **(G-1 Moblie Base)**

Cornelia couldn't believe what was going on, she watched the monitor showing her Royal Guard being decimated one after another.

"This...This can't be." Cornelia said in shock.

"Viceroy," Darlton said looking at Cornelia. "The Royal Guard is..."

Cornelia stood up from her throne and clenched her fists in rage.

* * *

 **(Saitama Ghetto)**

One Gloucester stood alone acting as a decoy and waiting for an enemy, while a second Gloucester stood above it on top of a structure waiting to ambush the enemy. Logan's Knightmare appear and was about to charge the decoy, but then turns about to fire his gun at the structure the second Gloucester was standing destroy his foothold and making him fall in front of Logan, the other Gloucester turns around and sees Logan's Knightmare and charges at him hoping to stab him with his Jousting Lance, but Logan's Knightmare jumps in the air to avoid being stabbed and the enemy accidentally stabs the other Gloucester. Before he can try to attack again Rolo's Sutherland appears and open fires at both of them, killing them instantly.

"Okay that's all of them," Logan said. "Get to your location like we planned and I'll contacted Zero."

"Right, I'm on it," Rolo said before driving off.

* * *

 **(G-1 Moblie Base)**

Cornelia stood in shock at what she had just witnessed and her staff officers as well as Clovis's former staff officers were stunned as well.

"The Royal Guard," Cornelia said shocked, feeling hatred and rage. "Curse you, Zero... Soul,"

Suddenly there was static on the monitor surprising the staff officers as they try to get it under control. The static then stopped and then Zero appeared on screen suprising everyone.

"Cornelia li Britannia, we meet at last." Zero said.

"Zero," Cornelia said in anger. "It really was you."

"That's correct," Zero said. "I suppose I should congratulate you for destroying the Yamato Alliance, but that was a simple task, unfortunately it seems your Royal Guard weren't up to the task of defeating Soul or one of our agents."

"Zero..."

"It's poetic justice if you think about, back at Shinjuku after Clovis's forces were destroyed by the enemy, he sent out a single Knightmare on it's own and it one-sidedly all of its enemy's." Zero pointed out. "This is particularly the same except the roles are reversed.

"Your a fool Zero, this battle isn't over yet." Cornelia declared.

"Yes I agree, that is why if you feel up to it why not end it with a final battle, you and your Knight against Soul and our agent."

"You're challenge us?" Cornelia asked.

"Indeed I am," Zero replied, "That's honestly the main reason we came here."

Cornelia thought about it then looked at Zero with a death glare.

"Very well then Zero," Cornelia said as she clenched her fists. "I'll accept your challenge, I'll make all of you regret standing against me.

"Hmph, we shall see," Zero said. "I'm sending you their coordinates, they're in different parts of the city, on the left is Soul the right is our agent."

The transmission end and Cornelia began to depart while the staff officers looked at her with surprise.

"Viceroy, you're going to accept his challenge?" One of the staff officers said.

"Absolutely," Cornelia replied, "This will be the perfect opportunity to destroy Soul, and Zero soon after."

"We're getting something." One of the staff officers said looking at console.

"Those must be the coordinates that Zero sent," Darlton said.

"Very well then," Cornelia said. "Prepare my Gloucester and tell Guilford to be prepared as well, it's time we put an end to this," She then turned to Darlton. "Darlton you be ready to move at a moments notice, if this is a trap I'll need your help."

"Understood Milady, it shall be done,"

Outside the G-1, Cornelia and Guilford were now inside their Knightmares about to move out.

"Guilford head to the location on the right," Cornelia said. "I'll take care of Soul, you deal with the other one."

"Yes Your Highness, I swear I shall be victorious." Guilford said.

"I know you will, now move out."

Cornelia and Guilford's Knightmares drove off heading the their respective locations.

* * *

 **(Saitama Ghetto)**

Meanwhile Zero was looking at his monitor, seeing the signature of two Knightmares making their way to the location he sent.

"Hmm it seems Cornelia's began making her way there." He then contacts Soul.

"Soul Cornelia is now heading to your location as we speak."

"Yeah, I'm ready, and with the Agravaine I can't lose." Soul said on the other line.

"Good and Guilford is heading to meet Rolo, remember defeat them but don't kill them, at least not yet."

"...Yeah, I-I know." Soul said nervously.

"I can tell from your voice that your worried," Zero said. "Is this about Rolo."

"Yeah afraid so," Soul said. "It's just that this is his first real battle and he's facing Guilford."

"I understand he's at a disadvantage," Zero agreed. "He's using a Sutherland against a Gloucester, he's facing someone on a different level then the Royal Guard, and this is his first real battle against someone who's been on the battlefield for years." Zero pointed out. "But remember he still has his Geass and that's something that tips the scales in his favor."

"I know, and beside I still believe he'll win," Soul said. "After all he volunteered to fight Guilford, and if we don't believe in him who else will."

"Heh, yes that's true, then all we have to do is wait, now then good luck," Zero said before turning off his communication.

* * *

 **(Soul vs Cornelia)**

Back with Cornelia, she piloted her Knightmare and stopped at the location Zero slowed her.

As she looked around she saw a black Knightmare, it was the Agrvaine, it had two retractable Factspheres affixed on its chest, two forearm-mounted short blades similar to a Sutherlands Stun Tonfas, a miniature gattling-gun mounted on the wrist of its right arm, and four Slash Harkens two on its shoulders and two on its hips. It also sports a pair of Swords, equipped on it's back.

"Glad you could make it Cornelia." Soul said coming out of the cockpit of his Knightmare. "I had feeling you would come to my location."

Cornelia come out of her cockpit. "Soul, we finally meet."

"That's right, we do."

"So is it just you? don't you have others waiting in the shadows preparing to attack?"

"Oh, you think I'm setting a trap, did you really believe we sent you here just to ambush you?"

"Considering I'm dealing with a terriorist yes, it would be foolish to believe your words."

"I'll thank you not to pass judgement on me or any of else based on your prejudice and discrimination, and as for an ambush you really think I'd need that when it's already clear I can defeat you at this moment.

"Do get full of yourself, you will die and soon after Zero will too, I'm going to avenge my Royal Guard and my brother Clovis by ending the both of you."

"Wrong you can't stop us, we won't die until we crush Britannia, and as for avenging them, remember you Royal Guard were soldiers and soldiers die on the battlefield everyday if you're truly going to waste time avenging them then you're a fool and as for Clovis, let me ask you how many people have you killed not just soldiers but civilians as well, and knowing that how many family's have you separated, how many siblings have you killed, after all that you really think you have any right to avenge anyone."

"BE SILENT!" Cornelia roared. "Your just a filfy terrorist, a vile criminal, don't you dare think you can lecture me."

"It looks like talking to you is meaningless, even when someone tells you the truth you refuse to listen," Soul then enters his Knightmare. "Fine then lets battle my Knightmare the Agravaine with take you on."

"The Agravaine?" Cornelia replied as she got in her Knightmare. "So that's your Knightmares name?"

"That's right, now prepare yourself."

Soul's Knightmare then drew one of it's Swords and Cornelia readied her Jousting Lance, both prepared to attack.

* * *

 **(Rolo vs Guilford)**

Guilford in his Gloucester arrived at the location he was sent and looked around for his opponent.

"I take it you're Guilford." said a voice,

As Guilford looked he saw a black Sutherland appear and Rolo came out of the cockpit, he was wearing a visor that covered his eyes and a black fabric mask that covered his nose to his neck.

"I see," Guilford said and came out of the cockpit of his Knightmare as well. "Are you the agent Zero spoke of that helped Soul destroy the Royal Guard?"

"That's right and now I'm going to defeat you as well."

"Unfortunately that won't happen, I have sworn to destroy you as the of Princess Cornelia."

"Heehee," Rolo gave a small laugh. "Forgive me but, I find it ridiculous that you believe you can stop us for the sake of that witch."

"Hold your tongue!, I won't allow scum like you to insult Her Highness name."

"I didn't insult her, I just called her what she is, and besides knowing her she probably has plenty of enemy by now how have called much worse. do you get angry at them all the time."

"Yes I do, as her Knight it is my sworn duty to defend her honor at all times."

"Her honor? well then, you'll probably be pretty upset when Soul defeats her."

"You fool that's not possible, Princess Cornelia is called the Goddess of Victory for a reason, so won't lose hear."

"The Goddess of Victory, considering the three of us sold our souls to the devil, Gods and Goddess don't scare us."

His statement confused Guilford as they both began entering their Knightmares. "First let's exchange names, I am Gilbert G.P. Guilford." Guilford said inside his Knightmare.

"I am R.R." Rolo said inside his Knightmare.

"R.R?"

"That is the name they give me." Rolo replied. "Zero and Soul, I have no other name, at least not one I can tell you."

"Very well then R.R, lets begin."

They begin their fight with Guilford charging towards him, R.R fires his Assault Rifle but Guilford dodges and moves back to gain distance, R.R then fires his slash harken knocking one of Guilford's Assault Rifle from his hand, Guilford goes back on the offensive and draws his Jousting Lance and charged at him to impale him, R.R dodges by shift to his right and drew his Stun Tonfas but Guilford pierces it with his Jousting Lance, however in that moment R.R seeing Guilford in close range uses his other arm to punch Guilford's Knightmare in the head and follows up by firing his slash harkens, knocking Guilford away from him and in some rubble.

Guilford's Knightmare gets out of the rubble with some damage, also having dropped his Jousting Lance. _"He's good, I can't let my guard down,"_ Guilford thought.

R.R looked at the state of his Knightmare and thought. _"This man really is different from the others, that last move greatly damaged the Sutherlands arm I can't use it anymore. I need to wait for just the right moment to use my Geass."_

They continued the fight by circling around each other and firing their Assault Rifles at each other. Soon R.R's bullets hit their target and destroyed the Gloucesters Rifle, but Guilford was able to destroy the Sutherlands damaged arm at the same time. Then while they both thought about what to do next, they both at the same time saw the Gloucesters Jousting Lance that was previously dropped, in that instant both of them rushed to grab it, but R.R thinking fast drew the Stun Tonfa of his remaining arm and used it to slam into Guilford's Gloucester knocking him back and grabbing the Jousting Lance first.

 _'Now's my chance.'_ R.R thought as he held the Jousting Lance, he quickly activated his Geass and froze Guilford then charged towards him and deactivated it as he was right in front of him about to attack. Guilford who was too shocked at seeing his enemy suddenly right in front of him didn't have time to react as his Knightmare was stabbed by the Jousting Lance and fell to the ground.

"It's over Guilford, you lose," R.R said.

"That move you just made, that was impossible," Guilford said frustrated. "What did you do?"

"Sorry but I have nothing to say to you." R.R than fires his slash harkens destroying Guilford's Knightmare after forcing him to eject.

After defeating Guilford R.R than contacts Soul. "Soul it's me, I'm calling to let you know I've just defeated Guilford, I repeat I've defeated Guilford."

"Good work, I'm glad to hear it," Soul said on the other line. "Now go meet up with Zero, I've almost finished up here as well."

"Understood." R.R turned off his communicator and drove off to meet up with Zero.

* * *

 **(Soul vs Cornelia)**

Going back a few minutes, Soul's Knightmare then drew its Swords and Cornelia readed her Jousting Lance, both prepared to attack. Both of them charged at each other Cornelia's Jousting Lance clashed with Soul's Swords, they both kept attacking and countering with their weapons, Cornelia thrusts her Lance forward but the Agravaine jump in the air and dodge it, then landed and used it's free arm and threw many punches which connected with Cornelia's Gloucester, he then launched a kick which knocked her back.

"Fast, that's no ordinary Knightmare," Cornelia said.

Cornelia then had her Gloucester use it's Assault Rifle and tried shooting at Soul's Knightmare, but it was to fast and charged at her while dodging her attacks, then when gets right in front of her Soul uses the Agravaine's Sword to slice off the Gloucesters arm holding the Assault Rifle.

"Damn it," Cornelia cursed. "What kind of Knightmare is that."

"The Agravaine is a costume made seventh generation Knightmare Frame, a Gloucester has no chance against it." Soul said.

"Seventh-generation?" Cornelia said suprised. "That's impossible."

"Why did you seriously believe Britannia was the one capable of this technology? if so then your more arrogant then I thought."

Cornelia's Knightmare fired two of its slash harkens but the Agravaine used it's Sword the cut both of them, then fired its wrist gun at the Gloucester but Cornelia dodges his attack and charged at him again, however, Soul's Knightmare charged at her too with greater speed and drove past her while throwing a punch at her side just as he passed by knocking her Knightmare to the ground.

* * *

 **(G-1 Moblie Base)**

Darlton and the staff officers were waiting for the battle's to end when the monitor showed the signal for Guilford's Knightmare to be lost, shocking all of them.

"This can't be, Lord Guilford's signal is gone." One of the staff officer said.

"But that means he lost, this is horrible." Another staff officer said.

"Worse this means the Viceroy is the only one left standing on our side," Darlton said.

* * *

 **(Soul vs Cornelia)**

While Cornelia's Knightmare was on the ground, Soul recieved a signal on his communicator. "Soul it's me, I'm calling to let you know I've just defeated Guilford, I repeat I've defeated Guilford," R.R said on the other line,

Soul was pleased to hear that while Cornelia was shocked at what she just heard. "Good work, I'm glad to hear it," Soul said. "Now go meet up with Zero, I've almost finished up here as well."

"Understood," R.R said before hanging up.

"Well Cornelia looks like your Knight wasn't up for the task," Soul said.

Cornelia's Gloucester got back up "I can't be, there's no way Guilford could have lost to you people." Cornelia said.

"If you don't believe then just call him and ask, I'll wait," Soul said mockingly.

The Gloucester then charged once again and tried using the Jousting Lance to stab Soul's Knightmare but then the Agravaine drew it's second Sword and used them both to block the Jousting Lance and push the Gloucester back, while Cornelia is pushed back she throws the Jousting Lance at the Agravaine, but Soul reacts quickly and uses his Swords to deflect the Jousting Lance knocking it away. With the Gloucester now without a weapon Soul fires his slash harken at the Gloucester severing off its other arm.

"No it can't be," Cornelia said feeling cornered.

"I'm afraid it is," Soul said now having his Knightmare close in and about to finish it.

"Now, are you prepared to repent?" Soul said ruthlessly as he uses his Sword to slice of the Gloucesters torso and forces Cornelia to eject.

"Well that takes care of that, now to take my leave," Soul said before driving off to meet up with the others.

* * *

 **(G-1 Moblie Base)**

In the bridge, Darlton and the staff officers look shocked and horrified at seeing Cornelia's signal also being lost.

"This is awful, Viceroy Cornelia was also defeated." One of the staff officer said shocked.

"Soul actually defeated her, unbelievable." The second staff officer said.

"General Darlton, you're the one in command here, what are your orders?" The third staff officer asked.

"Calm down," Darlton told them. "Order any forces we have left to form a rescue team, secure the Viceroy and Guilford and bring them back here."

"Yes My Lord." They all say.

* * *

 **(Saitama Ghetto)**

Cornelia's ejection block landed and Cornelia sat there enraged at her defeat. "Zero, and Soul as well, it seems I underestimated them and the fact that Guilford was also defeated means their forces are slowly growing stronger, meaning I need to get rid of them fast before they grow too big, but... For today atleast I concede victory to you two." Cornelia bitterly said.

* * *

 **(Ashford Academy)**

Later that day as the sunset, Lelouch Logan and Rolo were in Lelouch's room pleased with today's victory.

"Congratulations to both of you for your outstanding victory's, with this we have handed Cornelia her first defeat." Lelouch said with a smile.

"Thanks but still, the Sutherland was badly damaged back there," Rolo said upset. "And I wouldn't have been able to defeat Guilford without my Geass."

"Stop it," Logan said placing a hand on his shoulder. "You did great, a Sutherland can be repaired quickly and Geass is still a weapon, and like any weapon, it depends on how you use it."

"He right," Lelouch said agreeing with Logan. "It's important to use an advantage given to you, you should be proud of your victory in that battle."

"Yeah, I guess your right," Rolo said now feeling better. "But I'm surprised you didn't have us capture Cornelia, Didn't you want to get answers out of her?"

"Don't be concerned about that." Lelouch said confidently. "I want to find out who killed my mother, but that can wait until after we've defeated Britannia if need be, there's no need to be hasty."

"Still it's too bad about the Yamato Alliance," Rolo said.

Lelouch then looked annoyed. "I know, even though we got good battle data for the Agravaine to send to Rakshata, but the other reason we went was to see how capable the Yamato Alliance was, it's a shame but not all resistance groups are built the same."

"True, compared to Kallen group they were worthless," Logan said. "they were nothing but meat shields against the Royal Guard."

"That reminds me," Rolo said. "Even though we destroyed Cornelia's Royal Guard, I'm pretty sure our battle is only going to get harder from here, honestly I don't think we can win with just us alone."

"Don't worry it won't be just us," Lelouch said be declaring. "Now we'll raise an army that can't lose to Britannia, of people, a nation!"

"A nation?" Rolo said.

"I see, so inside of using terrorists we'll build our own independent nation to fight Britannia." Logan deduced.

"That's right and it begins by liberating Japan." Lelouch said.

"But who's going to be in this army that you have planned?" Rolo asked.

"Leave that to me, I already have it planned out, now let's get started." Lelouch said.

"Get started on what?"

Lelouch smirked and said. "My revolution."

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **And that's the chapter, First of all, sorry this took so long to post I thought of splitting this into two separate chapters but then decided to make one big one. Now as for Logan's Knightmare, from the start I planned to give him that Knightmare if you remember chapter three Lelouch and Logan were talking about a Knightmare Rakshata, was building and since both Suzaku and Kallen have seventh generation Knightmare I figured he should to, as for the name, since all the Knights of the Round's Knightmares are named after members of the Knights of the Round Table I did the same for him. As for Rolo's fight I wanted to so where he is right now in strength, even with his Geass he's still new at this but he'll get better in time, facing Guilford demonstrated that.**

 **So see you next time, hope you enjoyed, and have an awesome day.**


	8. The Rise Of The Black Knights

**Here's chapter eight. Anyway, I don't own Code Geass or any of the characters just the OC.**

* * *

 **8\. The Rise Of The Black Knights**

In Ashford Academy, Lelouch was in his room looking over his Chessboard, arranging the black Chess pieces around the Black King piece, C.C was also there laying on the bed. It was a few days after the battle of Saitama, and Lelouch was thinking of his next plan of action.

"I'll admit I'm surprised that you all won back there," C.C said.

"Oh, and why's that?" Lelouch asked.

"I had assumed you would be more reckless in that battle and allow yourself to quickly be cornered, and yet you all gained a total victory," C.C said.

Lelouch laughed a little at that, "Well then you clearly underestimated me."

"You can't really blame me, how could I have known you had such a powerful Knightmare."

"The Agravaine is a seventh-generation made by one of our contacts, you see the military distract of India has a scientist that rivals the one that built the Lancelot, in fact, she already built a different Knightmare called the Guren MK II, right now it's in the hands of the Kyoto group."

"Kyoto?" C.C asked.

"They're a group in Area 11 that supports resistance faction's including the JLF but they've yet to give the Guren to anyone, that's why we're going to show we're the most qualified to have the Guren by continuing to gain victory after victory against the Britannia's," Lelouch explained.

"And to make sure that happens you first gained a seventh generation Knightmare for yourselves, something no other resistance faction had, giving you a much greater chance at victory, how devious you are," C.C deduced with a grin.

"Yeah well this is a war, it's always best to have as many pieces as you can," Lelouch then moves the black knight piece to knock over the white knight piece, "Besides once we have both the Guren and the Agravaine then even the Lancelot won't be able to stop us."

C.C then sat up, "By the way where's Logan?"

"He's out getting necessary for what's about to come, which reminds me I should get going too." Lelouch then stands up preparing to leave.

"Where are you going?" C.C asked.

"I'm going to meet up with the new troops that will be apart of our army," Lelouch said before walking out the door.

* * *

 **(Area 11 Government Bureau)**

In the Viceroy's office, Cornelia sat at her desk thinking back to the events that happened at Saitama a few days ago. The operation was a complete failure, almost all of her Royal Guard were killed, and for the first time, she was defeated. She thought back to the battle and tried to figure out how her enemy has such an advanced Knightmare, and when she thought about Guilford's fight she tried to figure out how his enemy beat him with just a Sutherland.

"I get don't understand it, no matter how I rack my brain around this," Cornelia said.

Soon there was a knock on the door.

"Viceroy, it's me Darlton," Darlton said on the other side of the door.

"It's okay, enter," Cornelia responded.

The door opened and Darlton walked in.

"Darlton what's the status on my request?" Cornelia asked.

"Princess, General Alex received your request and agreed to came to Area 11 along with his forces to help compensate for the loss of the Royal Guard," Darlton answered. "Also they'll be sending more Knightmares to replace the ones we lost in the last battle."

"That's good, after that disaster we'll need to strengthen our forces as much as we can, I can't afford to take Zero or Soul lightly anymore then I have."

"I agree Milady, they're more dangerous then we were expecting."

"By the way where is Sub-Viceroy Euphemia?" Cornelia asked.

"She along with her two bodyguards went to a hotel at Lake Kawaguchi for some sight-seeing," Darlton told her.

"Lake Kawaguchi?" Cornelia said, "Wait that's right today is the yearly national meeting of the Sakuradite Allocation, it's happening at Lake Kawaguchi.

"That's correct your Highness, it's starting in a few hours," Darlton said.

"Well since shes just sight-seeing it should be fine as long as she's not recognised," Cornelia then stood up and began to leave. "Come Darlton, I have business to deal with."

* * *

 **(Elsewhere On Some Train Tracks)**

A train was leaving to Tokyo Settlement and heading to Lake Kawaguchi. Riding the train was Milly, Shirley, and Nina, they were going to the hotel at Lake Kawaguchi since it was a popular tourist sight and they decided to take a trip there, they invited the other members of the Student Council but all of them had reasons not to come.

"I've never left the Tokyo Settlement before, this is my first time!" Shirley said with excitement.

"I'm sure you wish Lelouch could have come with us, don't you?" Milly said with a grin.

Shirley flinched at her comment and began to blush.

"No, ah."

"Don't be so shy." Milly continued. "Tonight we can stay up all night talking. Let's tell each other which boys we like from school."

"Then you'll probably have a lot to talk about, right Ms President?" Shirley said sarcastically.

"Who can say?" Milly asked with a smile.

The train enters a tunnel and Nina freaked out a bit and clenched her fists and teeth. Milly placed a hand on Nina's hand to calm her down.

"Nina, it's all right," Milly assured her. "There are lots of Britannian tourists at Lake Kawaguchi so security's fine. Don't be afraid, it's not the ghettos."

"Yes, but…" Nina replied still afraid.

"We'll be with you the whole time." Milly reminded her. "We won't leave your side for a second."

Nina started to smile and felt comforted, "Thanks."

Milly and Shirley were glad Nina was feeling better and then Shirley looked out the window as the train came out the tunnel and was in awe at what she was seeing.

* * *

 **(Somewhere Block's Away From Ohgi's Base)**

"So this is it?" Kallen asked.

"Yeah this is the place to Zero told us to meet him and Soul," Ohgi replied, "Well let's go in."

The door opened and they walking in amazed at what they saw inside which was filled with luxurious furniture, at the end of the room they saw Zero and Soul sitting on a couch along with R.R who was standing.

"What are you waiting for? Come in." Zero told them. "As of now, this place will be our hideout."

"We're glad you all could make it," Soul welcomed them, "Make yourselves comfortable."

"So, you think joining up with us is a good idea?" Ohgi asked as they all entered.

"Yes. We're comrades, after all." Zero said.

"Holy cow." Tamaki said.

The others looked around seeing the interior of the mobile base and were impressed by it.

"As of right now, this will be our hideout," Soul said.

"Hey, who's this guy?" Sugiyama questioned looking at R.R

"Ah, yes forgive us for not introducing him," Zero said now gesturing to R.R. "This is R.R, he is one of our comrades and was a key factor in defeating Cornelia's Royal Guard the other day."

"Really he was with you in that battle," Ohgi said impressed. "Then I guess he must be really capable."

"Correct, before long you'll see that for yourself," Soul said.

"I look forward to working with you," R.R said.

"Yeah, you too," Ohgi said, "Do you mind if I ask how you came by this?"

"We gained it from a group of people who were willing to lend us some support," Zero said.

"Are you serious?" Kallen asked surprised.

"Don't worry there were no tracks," Soul assured.

"It's huge," Yoshida said, "Check it out there's even a second floor."

"It's even got a TV," Minami said then turning the TV on to the news.

"I'm here in front of the Lake Kawaguchi Convention Center Hotel." A female reported stated. The hotel-hijackers have been identified as members of the Japan Liberation Front."

"What the?" Ohgi spoke surprised as he and everyone else in the vehicle watched the news report.

"Members of the Sakuradite Allocation Meeting, most notably Chairman James, were taken hostage, as well as several tourists and hotel employees. This footage was taken by the perpetrators. In it, you can clearly see Chairman James, including some students."

Milly, Nina, and Shirley were seen being among the hostages in the hotel.

"Zero," Soul said directing Zero and R.R to the news.

The three of them were shocked to see members of the Student Council among the hostages.

"No...From the Student Council." Kallen said with worry.

* * *

 **(Base Of The JLF)**

In the JLF base Kyoshiro Todoh was also watching the news along with his direct subordinates the Four Holy Sword, Ryouga Senba, Shogo Asahina, Kosetsu Urabe, and Nagisa Chiba.

The leader of the group is claiming to be Lieutenant Colonel Kusakabe of the now-defunct Japanese Army." The female reporter continued.

"That imbecile!" Todoh said angrily while he punched the floor.

* * *

 **(Lake Kawaguchi)**

The female reporter continued while Diethard watched while leaning on the side of the news van.

"Sakuradite, an essential component in the manufacture of high-temperature superconductors, is a vital strategic resource that directly affects world security. Area 11 is the largest producer of this material, providing 70% of the world's total supply. Here at the yearly national meeting of sakuradite producers, it will be determined how this resource will be distributed among the world's nations. It's no exaggeration to say that the outcome determines the balance of global power between Britannia and other countries. It is believed that the terrorists are using world interest in the annual gathering to their advantage by carrying out this violent hotel takeover."

The G-1 Mobile Base was stationed in the area in front of the bridge to the hotel. Near the G-1 was a trailer of the ASEEC and Suzaku was standing near the trailer hoping for a peaceful solution.

* * *

 **(Inside The Hotel)**

In a storage room in the hotel, Kusakabe along with three members of the Japan Liberation Front stood in front of the door staring down at the hostages and Kusakabe held in his hands a sheathed katana.

"I'm Kusakabe of the Japan Liberation Front." Kusakabe said, "This stand we're taking is for the freedom of Japan and our countrymen. Even though you are not soldiers you are still Britannians. You are the ones who rule and oppress us. Sit still, be quiet, and you'll be fine. If you don't we'll dispose of one by one."

Nina was terrified and clung to Milly who was trying to keep her safe. Shirley was worried about what would happen to them and thought about Lelouch.

 _"Lulu."_ Shirley thought.

* * *

 **(Zero's Mobile Base)**

"So this is their move," R.R said.

"They're easily the biggest anti-Britannian force in Japan," Ohgi said. "And now their pride's hurt."

"Because of us?" Sugiyama asked.

"Maybe, But it could be they also found out about Zero and Soul's victory against Cornelia back in Saitama and got desperate." Ohgi guessed.

"I don't know whether to feel happy or sad about that," Tamaki commented. "Because they're all gonna end up dead."

Zero looked at his cell phone that started vibrating. He looked and saw that Rivalz was calling him.

 _"Rivalz?"_ Zero thought.

* * *

 **(A Bar Within The Tokyo Settlement)**

Rivalz was on the phone hoping Lelouch would answer and then the phone picked up.

"Ah, Lelouch," Rivalz said. "I've…! Huh?"

"This is Lelouch, please leave a message after the beep." The voice mail said.

"What the hell's he doing at a time like this?" Rivalz said angrily throwing his phone on the floor.

* * *

 **(Zero's Mobile Base)**

Behind his mask, Lelouch clenched his teeth in frustration.

 _"I know, Rivalz."_ Lelouch thought, _'I know but…'_

* * *

 **(G-1 Mobile Base)**

In the bridge of the G-1, Cornelia was sitting on her throne and Guilford was standing at her side while the staff officers were standing by the large console discussing the current situation happening in Lake Kawaguchi.

"All bridges connecting to the hotel with the exception of the main one have been destroyed." One of the staff officers reported.

They were seeing images of Britannian forces using different methods to enter the hotel al of which end in failure.

"Our attempted approaches from the air and water have been unsuccessful." Another staff officer reported.

They turned to face Cornelia.

"There's only one route left that will allow us to develop a possible hostage rescue plan." The first staff officer explained. "The main utilities tunnel running directly beneath the Convention Center Hotel. Basically, we would go in through this route, destroy the foundation block, and submerge the hotel. Since the tunnel was also built to handle supply deliveries, it should be able to accommodate Sutherlands. Even if the enemy has taken precautions it should be no problem."

They then showed images of Sutherlands already moving underground driving through the tunnel that leads to the hotel.

* * *

 **(Inside The Tunnels)**

Three Sutherlands enter the tunnel and charged forward to reach the hotel. As they reached further in the tunnel they saw enemy forces, two members of the Japan Liberation Front were operating a large coil gun made from four Glasgows in the cockpit; they picked up the signals of the three Sutherlands on screen.

"Enemy detected! As expected, they're moving through the underground tunnel." One JLF member said.

"Roger that." The second member sitting behind him said. "Raikou secondary startup, both quad-linkage legs locked. Super Electro Magnetic Shrapnel Cannon voltage confirmed."

The Britannian forces continued their advance and picked up the JLF's weapon with their Factsphere Sensors, they decided to spread out and try to break past them. The to JLF members prepared to fire the Super Electro Magnetic Shrapnel Cannon. When they fired, a shell shot out of the cannon and released dozens of steel balls and they spread out destroying all the enemy Sutherlands.

* * *

 **(Lake Kawaguchi Hotel)**

In the room Kusakabe and other members of the JLF were occupying, they watched what happened on a monitor happy with the outcome.

"One shot!" One of the members said excited. "they did it!"

"Yes! It really worked!" Another member said with glee.

"The Raikou is a complete success!"

Kusakabe looked very pleased with this turn of events. "What do you think of that, Britannian pigs?"

* * *

 **(Bridge Of The G-1 Mobile Base)**

"Wiped out? all of them?" Darlton asked shocked.

"That's correct, it looks as though they've modified a Glasgow into a linear cannon." One of the staff officers reported.

"Then that means there's no way we can breakthrough," Darlton said.

"What do we do now?" Another staff officer asked. "If we release the political prisoners as they demand…"

"We can't show weakness to terrorists!" Cornelia said strongly not even having to think about it.

Guilford kneeled closer and whispered in her ear. "But, Princess Euphemia, she's…"

"Yes I know," Cornelia replied quietly.

"So far it appears that none of them have discovered that fact," Darlton said. "If they learn that Princess Euphemia is among the hostages, they'll undoubtedly use her as a bargaining chip. She went there just to observe, therefore she isn't registered along with the other guests."

* * *

 **(Ashford Academy)**

On the roof of Ashford Academy, the girl Lelouch Geassed to mark the wall every day was carving another mark, while C.C who was also on the roof watched her.

"Yes, yes, I know," C.C said. "I'll do well this time. I'll try to look out for him but I'm not their guardian." C.C smiled. "Besides the way things are going they won't need my help at all."

* * *

 **(Lake Kawaguchi)**

Lloyd was sitting by the lake while Suzaku and Cecile stood next to him looking at the hotel.

"Can't the Special Core offer any assistance with the rescue operation? anything at all?" Suzaku asked.

"I've already asked them," Lloyd said. "but we're in a regular unit and they don't acknowledge our chain of command. Besides…"

"It's too risky to entrust the operation to an Eleven," Suzaku said. "is that right?"

"Yet I'm sure you're aware that Princess Cornelia is very discriminating about Britannians and Numbers."

"So the Japanese still aren't being accepted enough into your structure."

"If that were true, then what point would there be in even having an Honorary Britannian system?" Cecile commented.

Suzaku was taken back at what Cecile just said and looked away with a frown not knowing what to say.

* * *

 **(Zero's Mobile Base)**

Members inside the base were unloading boxes and moving various things around the base. Zero and Soul were inside one room watching the news on a small TV getting an update on the situation at Lake Kawaguchi. They watched a man who was the father of one of the hostages and was angrily at what was happening saying he wants to know if his daughter is alright.

"We need to organize before we fight them again." Zero said.

"It's too soon though right, we're not ready, that's what your thinking." Soul said.

"That's right but we can't just sit here and do nothing either. Knowing Cornelia, she'll sacrifice the hostages." Zero said.

"It's pretty strange don't you think?" Soul said getting Zero's attention, "We know she would rather sacrifice the hostages then give in to the JLF's demands, but if that's true then why hasn't she yet?"

"Ah, yes you're right why hasn't she made her move?" Zero realized then thought of an explanation, "Is it possible…"

Before he could say what he was thinking Kallen knock on the door and then she and Ohgi entered the room.

"Zero, Soul… What will happen to the hostages?" Kallen asked worried for her friends.

Zero turned off the TV before answering. "Eventually, there will be no reason to keep those Britannians alive."

Kallen had a downcast look on her face at hearing that. "Yeah… I'm sure you're right."

"Hey Zero, I found these." Ohgi said bring up the box he was holding. "Should I hand them out to everyone?" the box was full of black uniforms.

"That's right, make sure everyone gets theirs," Zero said.

"Where did you get those?" Kallen asked.

"We got them from Peace Mark," Soul said surprising Kallen and Ohgi.

"Wait, Peace Mark?" Kallen said. "Aren't they the organization that goes against Britannia, and they supply resistance groups with weapons and resources?"

"Yeah, and I've they have contacts all over the world," Ohgi said surprised.

"That's right, you could say that we're one of their connects, you can also thank them for our weapons." Zero replied.

"Well I mean as far as gear goes it looks pretty good but..."

"Something wrong?" Zero asked.

"Is it really okay to go through this much trouble, I mean maybe this is more then we deserve after all we're just a resistance group so…"

"Wrong! We're not a resistance group, is that clear?" Zero insisted

Kallen and Ohgi were surprised at that.

"We're not?" Ohgi asked. "Okay then, what are we?"

"What we are," Zero said. "what we're trying to be… are knights for justice!"

"Knights..." Kallen spoke.

"For justice?" Ohgi spoke.

"That's right," Soul said. "And our justice will bring down Britannia."

* * *

 **(Lake Kawaguchi)**

Meanwhile outside the hotel near the bridge, the Lancelot was being prepared by Suzaku and Cecile.

"Those teenage hostages are friends of yours from school aren't they?" Cecile spoke.

"That's right," Suzaku said.

"They're still negotiating so let's not give up hope." Cecile assured.

"I have faith in the system. I prefer the logic of systems to individualist emotions." Suzaku said.

Cecile smiled and walked to Suzaku to stand behind him. Suzaku suddenly saw something on the screen and was surprised.

"Ms. Cecile, look." Suzaku said.

"Huh?" Cecile looked and saw what Suzaku saw.

What they were seeing was on the roof of the hotel three members of the JLF holding on of the hostages who hands were tied up by rope and was about to be pushed off.

"That's…" Suzaku said shocked.

"What are they going to do to him?" Cecile asked worried.

"Oh no, don't do it," Suzaku spoke in horror as the JLF members pushed the hostage off the roof. "Ah! Nooooo!"

* * *

 **(G-1 Mobile Base)**

"Our demands have gone unanswered," Kusakabe said appearing on the screen in the bridge. "Therefore, we will throw one hostage from the roof every thirty minutes until our terms are met. For the sake of the hostages negotiations better be in good faith."

A few minutes later Cornelia, Guilford, and Darlton were walking down the G-1 hallway.

"This is their warning? killing hostages to show their serious?" Darlton said disguised by their actions. "Barbarians."

"For now, we could negotiate just to get the women and children out," Guilford suggested.

"Forget it!" Cornelia injected strongly. "If you give in to their conditions even once then you're simply legitimizing terrorism."

"Then do we use force?" Darlton asked.

"We would pursue that course of action after we secure the safety of Princess Euphemia." Guilford said.

 _"Euphie…"_ Cornelia spoke in her head with worry. _"I…."_

"Viceroy," A soldier said rushing up to Cornelia. "it's Zero! We just received a message from Zero."

* * *

 **(Lake Kawaguchi)**

Diethard was sitting by the lake fishing when one of his co-workers told him something.

"What?" Diethard sais surprised. "What do you mean Van 3 was stolen by Zero? What the hell was Gibson doing all the while?"

"He said that when he realized what was happening it was too late." The co-worker said.

Diethard sighed clearly annoyed. "Then where's Van 3 now?"

"Driving straight towards the military."

Diethard was surprised by that bit of information, meanwhile the stolen Van 3 was driving up to the bridge area that was currently being occupied by the Britannian military and Zero and Soul stood on top of the Van.

"We confirm, it's Zero and Soul." One of the soldiers said. "Should we open fire?"

"No, just stand by," Darlton replied. "We'll capture them after they're surrounded."

 _"Now we'll show them,"_ Soul thought in his head, _"We'll show the world how we operate."_

 _"It won't just be saving the hostages,"_ Zero thought in his head, _"This will be the first step to our objective."_

In the van, Ohgi was driving while Kallen was sitting next to him as they wore their new uniforms.

"Hey, when they went off about justice earlier, what do you think they meant?" Ohgi asked.

"Don't know, but we may die first before we find out," Kallen said. "Seems all of our escape routes have been cut off."

While the rest of their group along with R.R who was also wearing a uniform along with a hat sat in the back of the van.

"I'm just wondering, why didn't we use that other vehicle?" Minami asked.

"Oh, so you want the whole world to see where we hide out huh?" Sugiyama pointed out.

"I don't know about this, those two, you think we should trust them?" Inoue asked.

"No, that's why I said he looks shifty to me. But if anything goes wrong I'll do something about it." Tamaki said.

 _"If that's how you feel why did you come in the first place?"_ R.R thought dryly at them. _"Guess they're not as smart as we hoped."_

The van stopped in front of the bridge and three Gloucesters arrived in front of the van, they were piloted by Cornelia, Guilford, and Darlton, while Britannian forces surrounded them from every angle.

 _"Cornelia, she probably wants to kill us now more than ever,"_ Soul thought. _"Too bad in this situation we have the upper hand."_

Cornelia came out of her Knightmares cockpit, "Zero and you as well Soul, I didn't think you had the nerve to show your faces here."

"Cornelia, you'll find that we hardly ever act in a manner that others can predict," Zero said confidently.

"But don't worry, we didn't come here to fight with you," Soul said. "After all we didn't bring a single Knightmare with us, not even my Agravaine."

"Is that so," Cornelia said with a scoff, "Then why did you come here is it because you're members of the Japan Liberation Front? Or perhaps you intend to help us? Regardless, our concerns take priority over yours at the moment." Cornelia then drew her long-barreled sword-gun. "And so for the death's of my Royal Guard as well as my half-brother Clovis, I shall take my revenge right here."

"Cornelia," Zero interjected. "Tell me which would you choose Clovis, who is dead, or Euphemia, who is alive?"

Cornelia was shocked and shook a bit and they both saw her reaction.

 _"Good, Lelouch's prediction was correct."_ Soul thought.

 _'My suspicion's confirmed.'_ Zero thought, _'The first task at hand is completed. It's just like when you were little, dear sister. You've always doted on sweet little Euphemia. That's why you won't take aggressive action, your emotions are getting in the way.'_ Zero then said. "It's within our power to save Euphemia for you."

"What do you mean?" Cornelia said surprised. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"What about what he said did you not understand?" Soul said. "we're saying we're able to rescue her and we will along with the hostages if you just let us pass."

Meanwhile, in one of the hotel rooms, Kusakabe was informed about what was going on and was surprised.

Zero and Soul you say?" Kusakabe asked.

"Yes, sir." One of his subordinates said. "Word came from the Britannian Army."

Back at the bridge leading to the hotel, was giving the order to let them pass and Ohgi drove the van forward to reach the hotel.

"Attention all forces, let them pass. I repeat, let them pass."

 _"Either the Japan Liberation Front will accept us as their ally, or they're going to treat us as nothing more than a nuisance. In any event, I highly doubt that they can't resist the temptation of meeting the infamous Zero and Soul. We shall see."_ Zero thought as the van drove forward.

 _"Right now we don't know why Kusakabe did this or his reasons, but we'll find out soon, we need to see if he'll be useful but if his reasons are trash we'll just get rid of him."_ Soul thought as the van moved forward.

The gate to the hotel opened and the van drove inside.

"Viceroy, what are we doing?" Darlton asked.

"I believe that by letting them go in, we can buy some time before the next hostage is executed," Cornelia responded and then smiled. "So, this is our chance. We can hit them and the JLF at the same time."

In the ASEEC trailer, Lloyd was informed of the situation and received orders he that made him very excited. "Wonderful! I want to thank you for that lovely order. Hahaha!" Lloyd said happily with a laugh then turned to Cecile and Suzaku. "They said you've got the green light, Lancelot. You've had orders to charge right into that linear cannon in the tunnel." Lloyd said excitedly

"Wait a minute," Cecile said. "you mean they're using him as a decoy to make an opening for them?"

"Yep that's right, seems like they'll use the confusion to send in the main forces."

Cecile was shocked not liking what she heard. "Seems like? But Lloyd…"

"Miss Cecile," Suzaku interjected.

Cecile stopped and looked at Suzaku

"I'm ready. Please let me do it. Suzaku said determinedly. "If Lancelot and I are needed, and we're able to give the hostages an opportunity to be saved, then I'll do it. Even if it means being a decoy."

Afterwards, Suzaku was preparing and starting the Lancelot and Cecile gave him a briefing on the mission.

"Warrant Officer Kururugi, here is a guideline for your mission. According to prime search the hostages are located on the hotel's middle floor and believed to be locked inside a food storage room. Advanced prototype weapon Z-01 Lancelot will use the utilities tunnel to move under the hotel. Once on-site you will destroy the foundation block and submerge the building. The area with the hostages should hold out for 8 minutes. Hostage rescue and mop up of the terrorists will be handled by other units. You will be using the VARIS to destroy the foundation. Set the Impact Rail to Anti-Material Level 3."

"The only variable in this is that pesky linear cannon waiting for you in the tunnel," Lloyd said. "Space is tight in there, the Lancelot will only have a 47.8% evasion rate."

"Are we really going through with this?" Cecile asked.

"Yep, make sure you both pull out of there before it's too late." Lloyd reminded him, "Lancelot might be wrecked, that would be unacceptable."

"Before it's too late?" Suzaku said to himself before responding, "Understood sir."

* * *

 **(Flashback: Two Days Ago, Ashford Academy)**

Suzaku was in the hallway when Shirley walked up to him.

"Suzaku, the president and Nina and I are going to Lake Kawaguchi on Sunday." Shirley said, "Wanna join us?"

"Sorry, I have to work that day." Suzaku replied with a smile.

"Huh you do?" Shirley said disappointed, "Too bad, but I guess that can't be helped then."

"But thank you for inviting me, I really appreciate it. I hope all of you have a great time."

* * *

 **(Flashback End)**

The Lancelot was in position in the tunnel and Suzaku was ready to move.

"Twelve minutes to operation start," Cecile said. "Commencing countdown."

* * *

 **(Inside The Hotel)**

Meanwhile, in the room filled with the hostages, Nina was shaking more and more unable to bear the situation she was in while Milly kept trying to calm her down. A JLF member walked by and stopped in front of them and Nina become more scared.

"An…Eleven." Nina said shaking.

"What!" The JLF Member responded angrily feeling offended by what Nina called him and sent her a glare, "What did you say?"

Nina gasped and clang to Milly shaking in terror.

"Not Elevens! We're Japanese, dammit." The JLF member said angrily while pointing his gun at them.

"Yes, we're aware of that," Milly said glaring at him. "Just lay off of her."

"Then correct her, we're not called Elevens."

"Fine, we'll correct her," Shirley said.

"How dare you speak like that to me? You three, come with me to the next room and I'll teach you a real lesson."

"No! No!" Nina shouted.

Euphie saw what was going on and was about to stand up and intervene but one of her bodyguards stopped her signalling her not to get involved.

The JLF Member then grabbed Nina's arm. "I said get up now!"

"No! Let me go!" Nina screamed.

"Stop it!" Euphie then stood up and yelled at them.

The others looked at Euphie.

"I demand you take me to your leader right now, understand?" Euphie ordered.

All eyes in the room were on Euphie who stood her ground doing what she felt was right.

"What? who the hell are you?" The JLF member asked.

"No Sub-Viceroy, please." The woman who was Euphie bodyguard quietly tried to stop her but Euphie ignored her and took off her glasses before announcing her name.

"You're addressing Euphemia Li Britannia. The third princess of the Britannian Empire."

Everyone gasped in shock and surprise that Euphie just revealed herself. Euphie then looked at Nina with a smile.

"Are you all right, young lady?" Euphie asked her gently. "You haven't been hurt?"

"Huh? No." Nina responded, "I'm fine."

Meanwhile Zero and Soul were meeting with Kusakabe along with some of his men in one of hotel rooms.

"I'm glad we can finally meet Zero, you as well Soul," Kusakabe said with a smile, "You've both only recently appeared and yet you've made quite an impact, killing Prince Clovis, saving Suzaku Kururugi from his execution, and gaining victory over Cornelia who was said to be unbeatable."

"All true, so is there a point you're trying to make?" Soul replied.

"Yes, my point is... it would benefit us all if we joined forces. If we do they no one could stop us,"

"Oh really?" Zero said. "How interesting,"

"First though remove your masks and reveal your real faces to us. It's disrespectful not to." Kusakabe said to them.

"We refuse," Zero answered.

Zero's answer surprised Kusakabe and his men.

"You refuse?" Kusakabe replied, "Do you mean you won't remove your masks?"

"That's right, but besides, we'd like to ask you something. What exactly do you hope to accomplish by this? what reason do you have to commit this action?" Soul asked them activating his Geass inside his mask.

"My reason do I do this?" Kusakabe said before smirking. "Hmph I'm trying to gain attention. I want this country and the world to know that the Japanese aren't dead yet." He answered.

Zero then looked over to Soul.

"Well, is he telling the truth?" Zero asked.

Soul said in disappointment, "Unfortunately yes, that's a complete truth."

"I see, so that's it," Zero said now looking at them, "That's the reason you pointlessly orchestrated this ridiculous hotel jacking."

"Pointlessly?" One of the JLF members said shocked, "Ridiculous?"

"You truly are stale." Zero continued, "You people are obsolete, there's no saving you."

"What? Why you arrogant…" One of the JLF members angrily responded by pointing a gun at Zero.

"Explain what you mean by that, Zero," Kusakabe said while feeling insulted.

"Let me explain," Soul cut in, "You want to show that the Japanese aren't dead? How will taking civilians hostage and then executing them going to show that?"

"Don't tell me you care about their live's, their just Britannian's," Kusakabe said coldly.

"Our fight is with Britannia itself, the civilians have nothing to do with it," Zero said.

"Nothing to do with it? are you trying to tell me that these Britannians we hold hostage are innocent? Do you two even realise what you're saying? how much do you think we the Japanese have suffered because of them," Kusakabe said strongly, "they act like they're superior to us like we're not human but they're nothing more then over-privileged pigs, so who cares how many of them we kill in the process, they should all pay regardless of whether they're civilians or otherwise, I see no wrong in what we're doing."

"If that's truly how you feel then you're even more pathetic then I thought," Zero said coldly. "In fact, you're nothing but scum."

"You may not see what you're doing as wrong, but that's because you a fool who doesn't see the big picture," Soul in a low tone, "what we desire is true change for the better and to do that fight against our real enemy Britannia, but you would rather victimize innocent people thus answering hatred with more hatred, that makes you just as bad as the Britannian's, no you might be even worse,"

Kusababe's eyes widened and he was filled with rage, "You- you bastards,"

* * *

 **(Within The Tunnels)**

The countdown ended and Suzaku was now ready to launch the Lancelot.

"M.E Boost." Suzaku said.

"Lancelot, now launching!" Cecile said.

The Lancelot launched and charged straight towards the JLF's Raiko. The JLF members piloting the Raiko began to counterattack trying to destroy the Lancelot. They fired the cannon, Suzaku saw the attack and using the Lancelots speed easily dodge it thus causing a quake above ground which was felt by everyone near the ASEEC trailer.

"I warned you about this, Lloyd!" Cecile said.

"He doesn't wanna play decoy, he's going for the goal," Lloyd said happily.

* * *

 **(Back In The Hotel)**

Meanwhile, members of Ohgi's group were setting up C4 plastic explosives in different area's of the hotel, while Ohgi, Yoshida, and R.R were in the hallway leading to the room where the hostages were being kept.

When they arrived at the door R.R stopped them, "That's the room, you wait around the corner until I give the signal," R.R instructed them and they nodded.

R.R then walked up to the door and knocked, the two members of the JLF guarding the hostages opened the door, R.R quickly activated his Geass freezing them, the hostages inside the room, and Ohgi and Yoshida who were around the corner, then while they were frozen he took out a switchblade and slit their throats killing them instantly and then deactivated his Geass, and the bodies of the JLF members fell to the floor. R.R signalled Ohgi and Yoshida to follow him and they walked in the room surprising the hostages who wondered what was happening.

"Everyone, do not be alarmed," R.R tells them. "My name is R.R and the three of us are here on orders from Zero the save all of you."

The hostages were surprised at what they were hearing including Milly, Shirley and Nina, while Ohgi and Yoshida walked and R.R turned around,

"You two get the hostages out of here," R.R said before walking away, "I have some additional orders to take care of.

Meanwhile, Euphie was begin escorted by two JLF members to Kusakabe room, but suddenly the two of them are shoot in the back of their necks and die surprising Euphie.

"I take it you're Princess Euphemia?" R.R asked appearing behind her holding a gun.

"Yes, and are you the one who killed these two," Euphie said without fear.

"That's right," R.R responded. "Now come with me, I have orders to take you to Zero and Soul,"

"What?" Euphie said surprised by what she just heard.

In the room, Zero, Soul, Kusakabe and his men were in.

"Enough," Kusakabe said drawing his katana. "There's no point talking anymore!"

Kusakabe charged towards them intending to kill them but Soul caught the blade of his Sword with his gloved hand surprising everyone else but Zero in the room.

"Do it," Zero said and Soul quickly disarmed Kusakabe taking the katana for himself and used it to stab Kusakabe in the stomach which caused him to scream out in pain. Kusakabe's men were shocked and Soul took advantage of that to use his other hand to take out a gun and before they can react he shots them all in the forehead swiftly killing them.

"You were right," Soul said then removing the katana from Kusakabe's body, and Kusakabe fell to the floor in pain holding his bleeding wound. "There was no point talking, from the beginning this was the only way."

"You scum, you'll pay for this," Kusakabe said weakly with blood in his mouth, "I swear I'll make you two regret what you've done,"

"Are you prepared to repent?" Soul simply raised the katana and stabbed Kusakabe again, this time in the back, thus killing him.

"Your a fool Kusakabe," Zero said looking at the corpse. "We have no reason the fear a dead man."

Afterwards, there was a knock on the door.

"It's me I've brought her," R.R said outside the room.

"Good, come in," Zero said and R.R opens the door and walks in the room along with Euphie. Euphie looks and is shocked to see the dead bodies of Kusakabe and his men.

"Euphemia li Britannia," Zero said, "You were willing to sacrifice yourself for the commoners. You haven't changed."

"Eh?" Euphie said surprised.

* * *

 **(Outside The Hotel Near The Main Bridge)**

Cornelia was informed of Lancelot's progress and was surprised.

"What? The AE6 Knightmare?" Cornelia asked.

"Yes. At the rate it's going it'll breakthrough soon." Darlton informed.

"Huh. Do we dare hold out hope?" Cornelia asked as she clenched her fists.

* * *

 **(Within The Tunnel)**

Suzaku in the Lancelot continued his charge as he was getting shot at by the Raiko.

"That thing broke through salvo number five. I can't believe it." One of the Raiko pilots said shocked.

"Just don't panic." The other pilot said. "Deploy the quad-link free-fire arm gun, batteries too. We'll shield this final defence with our lives."

"Ms Cecile, it's time for me to use the VARIS!" Suzaku declared.

"No, you could get killed!" Cecile warned him loudly.

"There's no room for me to evade," Suzaku argued, "I'll risk getting blasted to take the first shot."

The Lancelot aimed the VARIS rifle at the Raiko.

* * *

 **(Lake Kawaguchi Hotel)**

In the room, it was Zero, Soul, R.R, and Euphie as well as the corpses of Kusakabe and his men.

"I heard that you're the Sub-Viceroy now your Highness, Princess Euphemia li Britannia," Zero said.

"It's not an appointment I'm happy with," Euphie replied.

"No, of course, you aren't, because the reasons you have this position is because Cornelia wanted you close to keep an eye on you," Soul said.

"And also, it's because Clovis was murdered," Zero said. "That was our handiwork. He begged pathetically for his life to the very end. He pleaded with the same tongue that ordered the deaths of Elevens."

"So is that the reason that you killed my brother?" Euphie asked.

"That was one of the reasons, but not the main one," Zero said.

"Then why?" Euphie asked upset.

"Because Clovis was an offspring of the Britannian Emperor. That reminds me." Zero said before taking out a gun, "You're one of his children too, aren't you?"

Euphie looked surprised thinking he would shoot her.

"Zero, there's no need to scare her like that," Soul said to Zero and Zero put down his gun.

"I suppose so," Zero put away his gun, "Don't worry, for now, we don't intend to kill you,"

"For now," Euphie said quietly before asking, "Who are you two? I mean why are you doing this and what are your intentions?"

"Who are we you ask?" Zero said, "That's simply we are Knights for Justice, and we do this because we don't care who they are, if the weak are endangered by the strong we will take up arms and save them," Zero declared proudly.

"And as for our intentions, we want to so everyone where we stand on the matter, we want the strong to fear us and the weak to rally behind us, as we turn their despair into hope," Soul also declared equally as proud.

Euphie was shocked at their words while R.R was smiling beneath his mask.

* * *

 **(Within The Tunnels)**

"Use maximum output!" The Raiko pilot said, "I don't give a damn if it destroys the guns. Be prepared to die defending this spot. Smash him!"

The Raiko fired at maximum output and the Lancelot fired the VARIS rifle. The shot from the VARIS broke through the shell and steel balls and destroyed the Raiko killing the pilots inside and causing the tunnel to explode.

* * *

 **(Outside The Lake Kawaguchi Hotel)**

The Lancelot jumped up and emerged from the lake around the hotel. Lloyd looked pleased and Cornelia was surprised.

"It's the Eleven," Cornelia said.

The Lancelot then fired the VARIS rifle at the support pillars of the hotel and the hotel began to sink.

"He really did it," Cornelia said and then turned to Guilford, "Guilford!"

"Right!" Guilford replied.

Suzaku looked at the sinking hotel and was surprised as he saw Zero and Soul through one of the windows and they saw him.

"Ah, no way," Suzaku spoke.

 _"The Lancelot."_ Zero thought.

 _"So you were here too."_ Soul thought.

Zero then pushed a button on a remote-controller and the C4 bombs planted around the hotel began to explode shocking Cornelia and horrifying Suzaku.

"Euphie!" Cornelia screamed.

The Lancelot landed on the ground and Suzaku piloted it into the falling hotel.

"My friends!" Suzaku screamed.

"Warrant Officer Kururugi, don't!" Lloyd called out. The hotel was completely destroyed there was nothing left but the smoke from the explosion.

Meanwhile Diethard was in Van 2 trying to figure out what happened.

"What about the cameras in Van 3?" Diethard asked.

"I told you, Zero took the Van…" A crewmate said.

"Well then, let's hope we pick up a signal from them." Diethard interjected then thought, _"What are you doing, Zero? Soul? Wasn't that part of your plan… to show us something?"_

The smoke around the ruins of the hotel cleared and the Lancelot could be seen, Lloyd and Cecile were relieved. Suzaku shed tears of despair believing the hostages including the members of the Student Council were dead.

"I couldn't rescue them," Suzaku said in tears. "They're dead, I failed. Not again!"

Suzaku slammed his fist on the control panel of the Lancelot. Emerging from the smoke was a ship and several small lifeboats around it. In Van 2, they finally got a signal and it showed Zero and Soul on screen.

"We've got it." Diethard said.

The screens and monitor throughout Area 11 showed Zero and Soul and the people watching were shocked wondering what was going on.

"My dear Britannians," Zero started, "have no fear. All of the hostages from the hotel are safe and sound."

The small lifeboats floating around the ship showed all the hostages on them including Euphie and the members of the Student Council,

"Don't be worried, we shall return them to you unharmed," Soul said.

"They're fine," Suzaku said relieved.

* * *

 **(A Bar Somewhere In The Tokyo Settlement)**

Rivalz was watching the broadcast along with some Britannian nobles who were playing chess.

"Ah, they're all right," Rivalz said happily.

* * *

 **(Lake Kawaguchi)**

Cornelia was not happy however because she knew what this meant.

"Of all the brazen audacity…" Cornelia said angrily. "If we attack, you'll make those people your hostages, won't you?"

On the ship, Zero and Soul appeared and lights flashed on them and the members of their group who help in this operation and they were all wearing their black uniforms along with hats and purple visors to hide their identities.

"People! Fear us, or rally behind us as you see fit!." Zero declared, "We, are the Black Knights."

Cecile and Lloyd who were watching were surprised.

"Black Knights?" Cecile asked.

"Ironic, isn't it?" Lloyd said with a smile. "The terrorists referring to themselves as knights."

"We of the Black Knights stand with all those who have no weapons to wield." Zero continued, "Regardless of whether they be Elevens, or Britannians."

"We will also fight for the sake of the weak who are hurt by the injustice of others or fight against those who use violence for their own selfish ends,"

"The Japan Liberation Front cowardly took innocent Britannian civilians hostage, and they mercilessly executed them." Zero declared.

"To make matters worse they did it for no other reason than to gain attention, and for the sake of their own prejudice, to the point where they dragged civilians into it." Soul added.

* * *

 **(Base Of The Japan Liberation Front)**

"It was a wanton, meaningless and unforgivable act, therefore they have been punished for it with their lives." Zero explained.

Todoh and the Four Holy Swords were watching and Tohdo narrowed his eyes at the screen.

* * *

 **(Lake Kawaguchi)**

Diethard was in production Van 2 giving instructions through communications.

"You heard me right, I said let it run." Diethard instructed, "Liable? I'll be the one responsible for this."

"Just as former Viceroy Clovis was punished for ordering the slaughter of countless unarmed Elevens without a single regard for their lives," Zero continued, "we could not stand by and allow such cruelty to be carried out, and so we made him pay for his actions as well. We will not repudiate battle on a fair and level field, but neither will We tolerate a one-sided massacre of the weak by the strong. The only ones who should kill, are those who are prepared to be killed!"

* * *

 **(Tokyo Settlement Bar)**

Rivalz was watching the speech along with the two noblemen he was serving, they were unable to look away.

"Wherever oppressors abuse their power by attacking those who are powerless, wherever those who think they can hurt or victimize the innocent because you don't fear retaliation we shall appear again. No matter how mighty, how formidable our foe maybe, if the law won't punish them we will."

* * *

 **(Lake Kawaguchi)**

Kallen stood behind them and was amazed at what they were saying.

 _'Knights…for justice?'_ Kallen thought

In the cockpit of the Lancelot, Suzaku was also listening to the speech and was not pleased with what was happening.

"Those of you with power," Zero said bringing out his left arm. "Fear us."

"Those of you without it," Soul said bringing out his right arm, "Rally behind us."

Then they both bring out both their arms and talk at the same time.

""We, the Black Knights, shall be the ones who finally and the foolish cycle of oppression, fight against all injustice, and stand in judgment of this world."" They both declared.

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **And that's the chapter, and again sorry for taking longer than usual I had the worst luck writing this one, first when I was halfway done my computer crashed and all my saved files were gone so I had to start again then there was a problem with my documents so that made things take longer, I'm just glad I got it done, So see you next time, hope you enjoyed and have an awesome day.**


	9. Facing Hardships

**Here's chapter Nine. Anyway, I don't own Code Geass or any of the characters just the OC.**

* * *

 **9\. Facing Hardships**

The incident in Lake Kawaguchi ended with the hostages returned safely, Kusakabe and his men dead, and Zero and Soul debuting their organization the Black Knights to the world. As soon as the hostages were brought to safety, Cornelia ordered her troops to capture Zero, Soul, and the Black Knights. However, they all swiftly got away using the escape plan they set up allowing them to be out of Cornelia's sights. Cornelia was angered that they got away from her again but decided she would capture them next time they meet for now she would deal finishing things up in Lake Kawaguchi and went to meet up with her sister Euphie.

When Cornelia saw Euphie she went up to her relieved that she was safe, "Thank goodness you're safe Euphie," Cornelia said happily.

"Yes, I'm sorry I worried you," Euphie said.

"I'm the one who should apologize. If I knew something like this would happen then..."

"It's not your fault," Euphie assured her. "No one could have known this would happen at the time."

"Even so I'm glad it's over, come now it's time we go," Cornelia and Euphie head to the G-1.

* * *

 **(Zero's Mobile Base)**

The Black Knights had just returned and they gathered around the inside while Zero and Soul stood at the center and R.R stood behind them.

"Congratulations everyone," Zero announced. "Our mission was a success.

All of them smiled feeling proud and happy that they achieved what they set out to do.

"I have to admit, I was a little nervous back there, but now I'm amazed you really pulled it off," Ohgi said.

"Wrong Ohgi," Soul interjected, "It's not the two of us who pulled it off, all of you played roles that were just as important.

"He's right Ohgi," Zero said agreeing with Soul, "this wouldn't have been impossible without all of you, you should be proud of yourselves."

"Hell yeah!" Tamaki said excitedly.

"It does feel pretty that we won back there," Sugiyama said happily.

"Zero, Soul, back at the hotel you said this was just the beginning," Kallen said, "So what comes next?"

"That's simple Kallen, in due time we'll expand the Black Knights," Soul said surprising the others except for R.R.

"Expand?" Ohgi said.

"That's right," Zero began to elaborated, "Right now it's just us, but soon that'll change, first we'll complete more missions to show our justice, then we'll gain support from the people and have more recruits that want to join us, and finally we gain more weapons, resources and even Knightmares allowing us to face the Britannians!"

Kallen was both surprised and amazed by that plan and so were the others. "You've thought ahead that far? but will that really work?"

"It will," Soul assured, "Now after the incident at the hotel the focus of the world is on us, we just have to make sure we play this right,"

"Oh so that's why we saved those Britannians," Tamaki said.

"We saved them because if we didn't they would have been killed," Zero clarified. "This was for our justice, everything else is an added bonus."

Everyone nodded, and soon parted ways, waiting for their next mission.

* * *

 **(Two Weeks Later, Ashford Academy, Kallen's Room)**

It was morning and Kallen was in her bedroom lying in her bed and had her eyes closed. While to TV was on and the news was talking about the Black Knights.

Clearing the last of the debris from around the Lake Kawaguchi Convention Centre Hotel.

It's been two weeks since Zero and Soul unveiled their Black Knights. But there's still little insight into the men behind the masks." The news anchor said.

"They weren't able to track his escape route?" His co-anchor asked.

"They let the hostages go and somehow made it to the other shore." The news anchor said.

Suddenly Kallen heard a crash outside her room and got out of bed to see what it was. She saw the sound came from a broken chandelier and a broken wooden step ladder, next to them was a Japanese maid with long brown hair tied in a ponytail and light blue eyes and she was kneeling beside the step ladder upset with what had happened. The maid then turned and noticed Kallen.

"Kallen. I mean, miss. Forgive me." The maid said with a sad smile. "I didn't wish to wake you."

"Again?" Kallen asked.

"I'm sorry." The maid said sadly looking at the broken objects, "It was the step ladder this time, it broke."

"Well, just get it cleaned up. And be quick about it. I have to leave for school."

The maid was happy to hear Kallen say that and smiled at Kallen.

"Mistress, you've been attending school quite a bit lately." The maid commented happy, "Making any friends there?"

Kallen flinched and sent her a glare.

"I don't see how that's any of your business!" Kallen angrily said before slamming the door shut. The maid just continued to smile.

Kallen in was standing by the door trembling.

"….Just go, will you." Kallen silently pleaded.

* * *

 **(Ashford Academy, Lelouch's Room)**

Lelouch, Logan, and Rolo were in Lelouch's room looking over a map of the Tokyo Settlement with different location marked down. They looked it over and nodded.

"Okay that should be enough for now," Lelouch said. "We'll target these locations."

"So right now the Black Knight's targets are other terrorist groups, drug dealers, criminal syndicates and politicians who are corrupt," Rolo summarized.

"That's right," Logan answered. "For the most part the Black Knights operations will consist of these, if we want to show people we're Knights for Justice then we'll prove it with our actions."

"That's correct, we'll start tonight," Lelouch told them while folding the map. "Both of you be prepared and contact Ohgi and the others,"

They both nodded and the three of them got up and began to leave for class.

* * *

 **(Later That Night, A Warehouse By A Port)**

Night had fallen and at a warehouse by a port, Zero, Soul, and R.R were leading the Black Knights to the warehouse, they moved quietly so they wouldn't be seen. Inside the warehouse, people were working at moving around a bunch of crates and placing certain products inside them, making them ready for shipping. Two Britannian men in business suits were making sure things went smoothly. One was a tall man with light brown hair and the other one was a short man with dark brown hair.

"I know it's for welfare, but why waste it on the Elevens? That's why I'm selling it to you, my friend." The short man said.

"The Eleven population could use a little thinning out, if you ask me." The tall man said.

"Your payment will be transferred to your wife's account."

"Princess Cornelia is a soldier. She won't be happy with this."

"True but this sort of thing doesn't interest her all that much."

Suddenly the light's off and people ran inside the warehouse.

"Hit the lights! Turn 'em on!" The tall man ordered.

When the lights turned on they saw above them were Zero, Soul, R.R, and the Black Knights.

"You're…" The tall man said shocked. "you're the…!"

* * *

 **(Ashford Academy)**

"The Black Knights!" Kallen said suddenly standing up from her seat.

The teacher and students in class a looked at Kallen surprised and confused, Kallen realized what she had just done and sat back down hopping that no one would question her about it. Later after class some of the students were still in the classroom talking and hanging out.

"That's not like you, dozing off in class like that," Shirley said.

"Well, I…," Kallen spoke not sure what to say.

"You could learn a thing or two from Lelouch. He's an expert at sleeping in class." Rivalz suggested with a smile.

Kallen and Shirley looked over to Lelouch who was sitting in his seat and had his two fingers on his temple and had his eyes closed.

"He's not sleeping now, is he?" Kallen asked.

"I don't know what he's up to, night after night," Rivalz said. "But he sleeps through about half of them these days. In fact, the same can be said for Logan,"

"Logan?" Shirley said.

"Yeah," Rivalz said pointing to Logan. "See."

Kallen and Shirley now looked over to see Logan in his seat laying his head on his desk.

"I don't know what's up with them," Rivalz said. "But those two are definitely doing something."

"Wonder what it is," Shirley said.

* * *

 **(Elsewhere In The Tokyo Settlement)**

Cornelia and Euphie were near some train tracks and warehouses.

"The EU is starting an offensive along the El Alamein front." Cornelia informed, "We can't go on dragging our feet around here. I want to solidify domestic affairs. It's high time Area 11 was made a satellite nation. For that to happen we need to stamp out terrorism, of course. But another major problem is the rampant abuse of Refrain amongst the Eleven. Productivity is plummeting. It's coming in on the Chinese Federation's Kyushu route. We have to put an end to it.

"Yes," Euphie said. "But be careful."

"You as well. I don't want you leaving the settlement." Cornelia said.

"Cornelia, what about Black Knights and Zero?" Euphie asked.

"I'll let them roam free a bit longer," Cornelia said. "I owe them that for saving your life. However, upon my return…"

Cornelia then walked over to Euphie then gently placed her hand on Euphie cheek.

"Once I've cleaned up this Area, I'm entrusting it to you. Try to stay out of harm's way from now on. All right, Euphie?" Cornelia said in a warm tone.

Euphie then thought back to meeting Zero and Soul at the hotel in Lake Kawaguchi.

 _"When they spoke to me that night, what did they mean for now? why didn't they just kill me right there? Suzaku, what would you make of all this? About what Zero and Soul are doing. And of me."_ Euphie thought.

* * *

 **(Ashford Academy)**

Kallen was outside the Student Council room and yawned.

"Man, this double life sure is a killer," Kallen said.

"Damn it, We said no!" Logan complained loudly.

Kallen was surprised and went in the Student Council room and saw most of the members of the Student Council wearing different kinds of cat costumes except Lelouch and Logan.

"Come on, you two, just go along with!" Shirley said.

"Yeah seriously," Rivalz added.

"Forget it!" Lelouch told them.

Milly turns and sees Kallen .

"Goodmiaoning." Milly greeted in a cat wave including waving her paw.

"Good morning, I guess." Kallen said unsure of what's going on, "What is all this?"

"What do you mean?" Rivalz replied, "Didn't we tell you? It's our welcome party for Arthur."

Kallen looked over to see the cat resting in his high place.

"Sounds like fun…?" Kallen spoke still feeling lost.

"Maybe but there's still no way we're dressing up like cat's," Logan said.

"Oh come on will you," Shirley said feeling impatient. "It has to be everyone, that means you and Lulu as well."

"Even if you say that we still refuse," Lelouch said not convinced.

"Yeah we tried to pin Lelouch down to get him in a costume but Logan stopped us," Rivalz admitted with a laugh.

"Well anyway, classes are postponed, we might as well have some fun, right?" Milly said.

"I set some stuff aside for you, over here." Shirley showed her more costumes. "To make up for all my getting so upset before. Take your pick."

"What?" Kallen said surprised, "For me?"

"She doesn't need a costume," Lelouch said with a grin. "You're already wearing a mask, right?"

"True, she is good at playing her part," Logan added also with a grin.

Kallen glared not happy about what they were implying, "You really are a riot, you know that? You ought to be on television."

"What do you think, Miss TV Star?" Rivalz said looking at Shirley.

"Oh, I thought that she meant Lelouch," Suzaku said.

"Would you quit joking about that?" Shirley complained about how much attention she, Milly and Nina were getting after Lake Kawaguchi, The whole thing's a huge pain in the butt. We've been hounded with questions day and night. Even in the bath!"

Milly sighed, "We haven't been able to leave school grounds in a week."

"Not that I don't feel for you, but I don't see why we can't leave either," Rivalz asked.

"Hmm, that's the price of friendship." Milly said with a smile, "The Romance of the Three Kingdoms 'It matters not that we were born apart, upon this day we die as one'."

"Is that your idea of a love quote?" Rivalz asked.

Milly faced Rivalz with a devious grin and waved her paw, "If I go down, then we all do."

"That's a little dark," Rivalz said.

"More like stupid," Logan commented.

"What do you think, Suzaku?" Rivalz said and turned to Suzaku.

Suzaku was getting emotional with tears in his eyes with a smile.

"I'm glad… that we could all be together again." Suzaku said.

"Come on!" Rivalz asked a hopped onto Suzaku's shoulder, "Hey, we're supposed to be unwinding in here!"

"That's what's so refreshing about Suzaku, though," Shirley said happily.

"Yeah, but once in a while you just want him to get a clue, you know?" Milly said happily.

"Oh, sorry about that," Suzaku said.

Kallen looked at them all enjoying themselves and thought.

 _"_ _It's so funny to think I helped save their lives,"_ Kallen spoke in her head.

"Yeah well even if you say that, I've left campus plenty of times," Logan said surprising Milly.

"What, but Logan how could you? What about the price of friendship?" Milly asked him.

"I know not of what you speak," Logan said.

* * *

 **(Elsewhere In The Tokyo Settlement)**

Kallen was walking around the Tokyo Settlement thinking about everything that had happened since the Black Knights were formed.

 _"_ _Ever since we made our big splash at the hotel jacking, the Black Knights have taken the world by storm._ _"_ Kallen then walked past a wanted poster for the Black Knights.

 _"_ _We've become a friend to the weak, just as Zero_ _and Soul_ _proclaimed we would._ _Terrorists who involve civilians, an overbearing military, criminal syndicates, corrupt politicians and profiteers, if the law would not punish them, then we would._ _"_ As Kallen thinks of those things we see images of the Black Knights or various missions against different groups.

 _"_ _In the blink of an eye, we'd become heroes._ _Support for us has swelled._ _And we've even gotten our hands on some Knightmares again."_ Somewhere in the Tokyo Settlement, we see a group of Japanese people at an old construction sight, two of them are trying to act like Zero and Soul and everyone watching them claps. Elsewhere in the Tokyo Settlement, three kids run past Kallen in a park wearing black capes and pretending to be Black Knights, Kallen smiles seeing that.

 _"_ _Of course, no one could show that in public, because…_ _"_ The Mother of one of those kids stopped him and told him not to pretend to be a Black Knight, telling that they could never say anything bad about Britannia because they were Elevens.

 _"_ _Because our leader_ _s_ _had killed Prince Clovis._ _There are many in our ranks who wish to know_ _t_ _h_ _e_ _i_ _r_ _true identit_ _ies_ _, myself included._ _But if we push too hard, I suspect that_ _t_ _he_ _y_ _would vanish._ _And without_ _t_ _h_ _e_ _m, I'm fairly certain we'd be finished._ _"_ Kallen thinks of Zero and Soul.

* * *

 **(Ashford Academy)**

Back at the campus walked out of the Council room building and see Rivalz working on his motorbike.

"Hey, there, Pal." Rivalz said while still working on his bike, "Haven't seen you much lately."

"Really?" Lelouch said.

"Yeah. Really. And not just you, Logan and Rolo and around much either, where are you guys always going off to?" Rivalz asked.

Lelouch started walking away, "Sorry but that's personal, I can't really talk about," Lelouch said before leaving.

* * *

 **(Base Of The Japan Liberation Front)**

Todoh was meeting with the Four Holy Swords and the main topic was the issue with Zero, Soul, and the Black Knights.

"Why would the masses flock around those who saved Euphemia?" Urabe said.

"Even Kyoto has said that they would send the Black Knights the Guren MK II," Senba said.

"To those would-be Robin Hoods?" Asahina asked a little annoyed.

"They're not part of the resistance. Killing Kusakabe was proof of that." Chiba said.

"The colonel was in the wrong in what he did and he went without orders, but still that didn't give them the right to kill him," Urabe said.

"Lieutenant colonel Todo, we can't let this stand. What do you suggest be done?" Senba asked.

Todoh just sat there with eyes closed in deep thought.

* * *

 **(Stadtfled Manor)**

"Mistress Kallen," The maid called. "Mistress Kallen."

Kallen came downstairs and saw Milly at the door.

"Madam President?" Kallen said.

"I just dropped by to give you something." Milly greeted.

"Huh?"

"Where would you like me to show her to?" The maid asked, "The parlor perhaps. or maybe…"

"We'll be in my room," Kallen said strongly while glaring at the maid.

"As you wish." The maid said not bothered by Kallen's glare.

"Oh," The voice of a woman spoke.

The three of them looked up the stairs to see a middle-aged woman who wore a purple long dress, and had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I heard you had a friend down here, I was sure it would be a boy." The woman said to Kallen, "Out all night and missing school. Not to mention all your visits to the ghetto. You're lucky your father's back in the homeland. No fighting one's blood, is there?"

Kallen just glared at her.

"You're the one who enjoying dad not being around here, aren't you?" Kallen responded.

Before they could go any further there was a sudden crash and they both turn to see a vase broken with the maid standing next to it.

"Oh dear," The maid said, "what have I done."

"What's wrong with you!" The woman said angrily.

"Forgive me, milady, forgive me." The maid said while picking up the broken pieces.

"Can't you do anything right?" The woman complained, "Besides selling your body, that is."

Milly and Kallen sat in a table in Kallen's room.

"Quite the complicated home life you have. isn't it." Milly commented.

"So what was it you wanted to give me?" Kallen asked.

"Grandfather asked me to pass this on." Milly placed an envelope on the table.

"You mean the principal?" Kallen asked.

"Your transcript since middle school." Milly explained, "I thought I'd better give them to you off of school grounds."

"So my secret's out then, isn't it?" Kallen said with a sigh. "That I'm actually an Eleven and Britanian half-breed. That was my stepmother down there. My real mother was that clod of a maid who knocked over the vase."

"And your father... Is he the head of the Statfeld family?" Milly replied.

Kallen frowned. "My mother is such a fool. In the end, she wound up a servant. She doesn't have any real skills. And no matter who's ridiculing her, all she can do is laugh like it's nothing. She didn't have to chose to stay in this house, you know? She's just clinging some old lover who jilted her."

"You really hate your mother, don't you." Milly said with sympathy.

Kallen sighed sadly, "I just find her depressing."

"Well, this is getting a little heavy," Milly said. "Imagine, the wife and the daughter and the other woman, all living together."

Kallen poured some tea in the teacup for Milly and placed it in front of her.

"Ah, it could be worse," Kallen commented. "Three square meals and a roof, right? I mean, it's not unbearable. Most of the time, anyway."

"That's good." Milly said with a smile, "Still, somethings in life we can bear on our own, but when you add them all up, they eventually break you. Oh, don't worry. I won't lie, I'm always hungry for secrets, but I'd never talk about this." Milly assured her.

Meanwhile the Japanese maid was in her small room with writing on the walls which say insults about her and she opens a draw filled with vials and a special injector. The maid was panting and took one of the vials and the injector.

* * *

 **(Ashford Academy)**

In the Student Council room, Lelouch was sitting in a chair reading a magazine, and Logan was checking his phone, while Suzaku was getting things out of boxes.

"I can't believe you teared up." Lelouch said, "That's so embarrassing."

"It's called honesty." Suzaku replied.

"Yeah well there's also something called overdoing it," Logan added.

Suzaku was then bitten yet again by Arthur who was in one of the boxes.

"Well, good thing's the Black Knights were there to save them." Lelouch commented. "That's all I can say."

"Yeah, I agree," Logan said.

Suzaku freed his bitten hand and then spoke.

"If they wanted to catch criminals, they could have joined the police force, you know?" Suzaku said. "Why don't they, I wonder."

Lelouch and Logan looked at him.

"They probably don't think the cops are up to the job. I tend to agree." Lelouch said.

"The police may not be that effective right now," Suzaku said looking at them. "But they could evoke change from within."

"Even if they could how long would that take?" Logan asked. "How many years, besides in the end they still wouldn't be acknowledged, they would just be distrusted and everyone around them would try to push them down."

Suzaku was a bit taken back at what Logan said, but still tried to argue.

"If they had done everything in their power to change things, that might hold water. As long as they don't, then all of its just self-righteous posturing."

Lelouch and Logan looked at him and narrowed their eyes.

"Self-righteous?" Lelouch said.

"And what constitutes evil in their eyes? What standards are they using? It's nothing but self-satisfying gratification." Suzaku continued.

"You know for someone who seem to hate self-righteousness you sound pretty self-righteous yourself," Lelouch said.

Suzaku was surprised at what Lelouch said.

"Suzaku, this envoke change from within may work for you, but not everyone is allowed into the system, some people can't be Honorary Britannians," Logan said.

"And besides, for others resisting is the only option available to them, they're doing this because they can't do anything else," Lelouch said.

"But even so that doesn't mean it's right." Suzaku countered.

"Then what makes it right?" Logan questioned him, "is something wrong just because it against the law, that's a one-sided point of view that not everyone can agree with, you alone can't decide if it's right or wrong"

"Exactly, and did you ever stop to think about others feel about this, how is it fair to condemn others for not adhering to your morales and principals when you won't look at things for their point of view," Lelouch said.

Suzaku was surprised at what they said and then upset that he couldn't think of and argument.

 _'They do have a point, but...'_ Suzaku thought.

The door suddenly opened and Shirley entered the room

"Oh, it's just you three?" Shirley asked.

Suzaku then stood up, "Anyway, I guess I gotta go back to the base pretty soon. See you around, Shirley."

"See you later," Shirley said with a smile.

Before Suzaku walked out the door, he looked back at Lelouch and Logan and had a downcast expression, he then left.

"So Lelou… I was, um… I was thinking if you had some time, you and I…" Shirley said stuttering.

"Back to base…" Lelouch interrupted her, "Now that was an interesting choice of words." Lelouch said with a glare.

"Yeah, surprised he would say that," Logan said in the same tone.

 _"Go back, implying that's where he thinks he belongs."_ Lelouch angrily thought.

* * *

 **(Tokyo Settlement Shopping Area)**

Kallen was in the shopping area and talking on the phone with Ohgi.

"Refrain?" Kallen asked.

"It's a psychotropic, makes you think you've gone back to the past," Ohgi explained.

"Must be all the rage here in Japan," Kallen replied.

"Yeah, well… Who doesn't long for the days before the occupation, right?" Ohgi said.

Kallen thought about it.

"This stuff was specifically targeted at the Japanese. Can't very well ignore it. Soon as the Burais are stocked, we move." Ohgi said.

"Supplies keep rolling in. And I hear lots of people are ready to join us. Black Knights sure are popular, huh." Kallen commented.

"Well, we are the heroic knights for justice." Ohgi agreed. "I'll call you when the ammo gets here."

Kallen hangs up the phone and then heard a voice.

"Come on Eleven, say something." A male voice said.

Kallen looked over and saw where the voice was coming from, what she saw was five Britannian men ganging up on one Japanese vendor who was on the ground and had bruises.

"You are sorry, aren't ya?" Another male said now stomping on the vendor.

"Bowing your heads is what you Elevens do best, right?" A third male said.

The people around them saw what was going on and just looked away not wanting to get involved.

"Eleven…" Kallen said disgusted at what she was seeing.

"Eatin' bad food really makes us wanna off somebody, you know?" A fourth male said.

Kallen walked over to try to stop them but before she could someone grabs her hand and she turns to see it's Lelouch.

"Lelouch?" Kallen said surprised.

"No, there's five of them." Lelouch said trying to stop her, "You wouldn't stand a chance at all."

"So you think I should just ignore it?" Kallen asked.

"Go on, take a good look at that Eleven," Lelouch said pointing to the vendor's hotdog cart.

"Come on, what's the matter?" One of the males said.

"Aren't you gonna cry?" A second male said.

"Buddy, just say you're sorry." A third male said.

"If we intervene and help him win, he wouldn't be able to sell a thing tomorrow. It was his choice to become a Britannian slave. That's just the price you pay for working in the settlement." Lelouch tells her.

"Well even so…" Kallen wants to say something but then the five men notice Lelouch and Kallen and walk over to them.

"You got a problem over there?" One of them asked.

"Not feeling sorry for this Eleven, are ya?" A second one asked.

"Nah, they feel the same way we do, don't you guys?" A third one asked.

"Not quite," Lelouch said as they stopped in front of them. "But you're tired of beating up Elevens now, aren't you?" Lelouch said activating his Geass.

"Yeah. This is boring."

"You guys wanna hit the arcade?"

"I got no cash."

The five of them left under the control of Lelouch's Geass. Lelouch smirked while Kallen looks surprised.

"Well they got bored pretty quick, huh?" Lelouch said

Kallen then ran up to the vendor. "Hey, are you all right?"

The vendor looks up and sees Kallen.

"Huh? A Britannian student! What can I get for you?" the vendor asked as if nothing went wrong. "How about a nice California hot dog, miss? Is this your boyfriend? I can get him something too. I have ice cream, if you like?"

Kallen was shocked by his behaviour. Later on Kallen and Lelouch were sitting on a bench by the water fountain.

"In some ways, Area 11 is better off now than the old Japan ever was," Lelouch said. "Being made a colony of the Empire has stabilized its military and economic position in the world. Elevens can even attain full citizenship through the legal process. It's easy to become a honorary Britannian. Just a question of pride, really. Though I can certainly understand why they'd resist."

"And?" Kallen said.

Lelouch looked at her wondering what she meant.

"Knowing all that, what does Lelouch Lamperouge think about it at all? What do you wanna do?" Kallen asked.

"Nothing," Lelouch replied.

Kallen was upset by that answer.

"You know, you've got a lot of brains but you don't seem to be doing much with them. It's all Shirley talks about, saying how intelligent you are but how you barely ever apply yourself."

"That's why I don't do anything. That Eleven we saw back there could tell you. He could lead a better life as long as he bows his head to Britannia."

Kallen then stands up and slaps him. "You must think you're pretty cool, huh? Just playing the critic and judging the world from the sidelines. Guess I was a fool to expect anything more from you. You know, I really thought you were a better man than this." Kallen yelled at him before leaving.

As Kallen left Lelouch just smirked.

"You probably could have handled that better," Logan said walking up besides Lelouch.

"So you heard all that?" Lelouch asked.

"Yeah but still, you only give her Lelouch Lamperouge's answer, wonder how she would react to Lelouch vi Britannia's or Zero's answer?" Logan said.

"Kallen wouldn't be able to comprehend their answers, she far too simplistic for that," Lelouch said.

"Still though, Kallen's ideal are the exact opposite of Suzaku's," Logan commented.

"Kallen and Suzaku are both the perfect example of the two different sides to the Eleven population," Lelouch explained, "Kallen represents the resistance, they believe that Japan still can be saved and that they can be more than slaves to Britannia that's why they fight because they know even if they join the system they'll still be at the bottom of society and their ideals will never be reached, Suzaku however represents the Britannian supporters, they believe that Japan is already dead and that theirs no point in fighting, that's why they accept slavery to Britannia, to them it's at least better they dying and it offers a kind of peace, besides regardless about what others say they think that with enough time and work their ideals could be reached."

"So it's a clash of ideals, in those cases no one side is truly right or wrong," Logan commented.

"Yes but they don't see things that way," Lelouch replied.

"Yeah, both sides, just like Kallen and Suzaku only see themselves as right, and see everyone on the other side as wrong, because they won't remove themselves from a biased outlook and try to see things for a different point of view," Logan deduced. "Still though ideals only are just words if you want others to believe them you need to prove them with your actions,"

"That's why we'll prove our ideals true with our actions," Lelouch said standing up, "once we are victorious there won't be a single person who can deny our justice."

* * *

 **(Stadtfled Manor)**

In her small room, Kallen's mother, the Japanese maid opened her draw and saw all her vials were now empty and she was going through withdrawal.

* * *

 **(In A Bar)**

Jeremiah and Villeta sat on their barstools and had their drinks.

"So, about this Orange thing…" Villeta said.

Jeremiah glared at her.

"Sorry to bring it up." Villeta continued. "Is this whole thing true, though? That you can't remember anything about when Private Suzaku Kururugi was taken."

"I don't expect you to believe me," Jeremiah said.

"No, it's just that… during the whole Shinjuku incident, I suffered some sort of memory lapse also."

"You did?" Jeremiah asked.

"By the time I regained my senses, my Sutherland had been stolen. But right before that entire gap in my memory, I remember running into some high school kid." Villeta recalled.

"So you think it was that student?"

"I can't remember his face, but there may still be a way to get to the bottom of this."

* * *

 **(Nightfall, Factory Warehouse Area In The Tokyo Settlement)**

The Black Knights were preparing for another raid on one of the factories that were said the be supplying Refrain. Kallen was in her repaired red Glasgow, R.R was in his black Sutherland, and Soul was in his Agravaine. They were waiting for the signal from Zero.

"What the hell are Zero and Soul thinking?" Tamaki said. After all their talk about bringing down Britannia, they've just got us running around helping the police."

"Still feels pretty good to have the will of the people behind us, though," Ohgi said.

"Yeah, he's right. We're totally heroes on the Net." Sugiyama said.

Kallen sat in her Knightmare and thought, "Are we in the right? I don't know any more." Kallen said in a quiet tone.

"Kallen…" Ohgi said getting her attention.

They all looked and saw the signal from Zero.

"There's the signal from Zero," Ohgi said.

"I can't believe he got in there," Yoshida said.

"How many tricks does this guy have up his sleeve, anyway?" Tamaki asked.

"Okay get ready everyone, the missions starts here," Soul said and everyone headed for the factory. Meanwhile inside the factory Japanese men were packing up Refrain and putting them out while Britannian men were overseeing them

"Is the shipment for Nagoya ready?" One of the men asked.

"Nice and safe here in the settlement, huh?" Another one said.

Suddenly bullets shot through and penetrated the shipment door. The door fell and the Black Knight entered with their guns.

"The Black Knights have arrived!" Tamaki declared and they open fire.

"Intruders!" The Refrain dealers tried shooting back with their guns, but soon the three Knightmares entered.

"Knightmares!" One of them said afraid.

"Screw this!" Another one said as they all dropped their guns and ran away.

"These Knightmares really are amazing." Kallen commented inside her Knightmare, "Each one is an army unto itself."

"That's true," Soul said in his Knightmare, "but still keep your eyes open Kallen,"

"Yes, understood Soul. Okay, I'll go check another shipping area."

"Very well," Soul said, "R.R go with her,"

"Copy that," R.R obliged and followed Kallen Glasgow with his Sutherland.

Kallen piloted her Knightmare Frame and broke through another shipping door. Kallen used her Knightmares, infrared monitor when she enters the area and saw something that shocked her. She saw people who were using Refrain and was seeing its effect on them. Somewhere on the floor motionless and others were having hallucinations of the past and looked happy. Kallen even saw the hotdog vendor from this morning there, Kallen saw its effects and realized why so many people wanted to use it.

"Refrain…" Kallen said.

"Correct, all of them are junkies now hooked on Refrain, it's a sad sight," R.R said.

* * *

 **(Flashback, Kallen's Room, Stadtfled Manor)**

"When you add them all up, they eventually break you," Milly said.

 **(Flashback End)**

* * *

Kallen had a determined expression, "That's right, which is why I'm here."

"Careful, it's dangerous to run like that." A female voice said.

Kallen was surprised and looked at who said that and saw that her mother was there too.

"Mother!?" Kallen said shocked.

"Really, Naoto. Please, I need you to keep an eye on your little sister." Kallen's mother said under the effects of Refrain.

"My God, how weak a woman are you, Mother…" Kallen spoke upset, "First, you give in to Britannia, then to a man, and now this… My brother is gone forever. Let him go!"

"Kallen! look out!" R.R tried to warn but Kallen's Knightmare was then hit by bullets destroying one of its arms.

They looked and saw a Police Knightmare Frame was responsible.

"The Knight Police?!" Kallen said and them police unit began chasing her as she tried to escape.

Zero and the other Black Knights entered past the broken shipping door and saw what was going on.

"Isn't that a police unit?" Sugiyama said.

"They're in on this deal?" Ohgi asked before looking at Tamaki, "Tamaki!"

"Don't look at me! When I checked it out, there weren't any cops involved!" Tamaki said defending himself.

"Corrupted filth…" Zero said before turning to R.R's Knightmare. "R.R!"

"Right, I'm on it!" R.R said before driving off after them.

Kallen was piloting her Glasgow to get away from the police unit that was chasing her and shooting her while holding her mother in the Glasgow's arm.

"You're in the way!" Kallen said raising the Glasgows arm. "Damn it! I don't need you! I don't want you!"

"Kallen… Naoto…" Kallen's mother said in a trance

The Glasgow got shot in the back causing it to lose it's balance and fall over.

Zero and the others run around the corner and see Kallen being cornered. "It won't work on a Knightmare," Zero said unable to save Kallen with his Geass.

Kallen saw her mother still near her Knightmare,

"Go on, run. Get moving, you idiot!" Kallen yelled.

Kallen's mother just stood up and smiled at the Knightmare.

"I'm here for you. I'm here for you, Kallen. I'm here, as I always have been." Kallen's mother said shocking Kallen.

Kallen was shocked and started to realize, "Then that's… that's why you stayed in his house? You stayed there for me? You fool!" Kallen screamed. At that moment R.R appeared behind the police unit and used his Stun Tonfas to knock it off Kallen and into the wall.

"Kallen, you alright," R.R asked.

"Or maybe… I'm the fool." Kallen said to herself in a lone tone.

The police unit tried to get back up but the Agravaine appeared and used its sword to stab to unit's cockpit and killed the pilot inside.

"Is everyone alright?" Soul asked.

"Yeah, you came at the right time," Ohgi said.

"I'm so happy for you… You can finally become a Britannian now, Kallen." Kallen's mother said still under the effects of Refrain, "Nobody will ever be able to hurt you now, darling. And you're free to travel and use the phone anytime you want."

"So this… is her mother?" Zero said watching her actions.

C.C was also there looking down at them from a high place in the shipping area.

"False tears bring pain to those around you. A false smile brings pain to one's self." C.C said.

 **(The Next Day, Tokyo's General Hospital)**

"It's an after-effect of Refrain." The nurse informed, "She's unable to talk much. She'll recover eventually, but it will take time."

"Mother, your sentence… you got 20 years." Kallen said upset, "But you wait! I'm working to change things when you get out, I swear to you! I'll make a world where you and I can live a normal life again. So please, Mother…"

Kallen's mother placed her hand on Kallen's hand which surprised her, "Hang in there…" Kallen's mother said, "Hang in there, Kallen… My little girl…"

"Don't you worry… I will. I promise you." Kallen said determinedly.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **And that's the chapter, Now not much action in this chapter but it was more out the after-effects of the Black Knights, And the clash of different ideals on what others think is best for Japan, Kallen and Suzaku show the different side about how others feel on the matter. The next chapter will start the battle of Narita and that is going to be important especially the ending.**

 **So see you next time, hope you enjoyed, and have an awesome day.**


	10. The Battle Of Narita

**Here's chapter Ten. Anyway, I don't own Code Geass or any of the characters just the OC.**

 **10\. The Battle Of Narita**

It was night time in Ashford Academy and C.C was at the swimming pool in a school swimsuit, on top of the high dive and dives down into the pool, while Lelouch is sitting on a chair at the side of the pool looking at his laptop. Lelouch is looking at a list of people wanting to join the Black Knights, as he scrolls down he sees an image of Diethard Reid

"Hm, a Britannian?" Lelouch said surprised, "Looks too confident to be a spy. An extremist?"

"Isn't it wonderful? How the number of recruits keeps growing." C.C said while floating in the pool.

"And it was simpler than I ever expected." Lelouch said, "While we bitterly hate the Britannians, we refused to condone terrorism. That's the prevailing view of most Elevens."

"Then basically elevens support the Black Knights for the most part. Is that also why you were destroying certain resistance groups?" C.C asked.

"We only target groups that involve innocent people, That makes others believe in our cause," Lelouch explained. "Which in turn makes it easier for us to operate as a whole. It's a huge help that people don't report our activities to the Britannians. And before long the remaining resistance groups will have more desire to join us as well. Plus, I just as we planned the Kyoto group offered to send us some Knightmares including the Guren MK II. The number of informants has been increasing quickly too. The Japanese can't resist jumping on the bandwagon. They hear well-grounded buzzword enough they go."

"Hence the Knights for Justice act."

"Yeah, well everybody loves a hero, and what better hero than a knight."

C.C Laughed and got out of the pool.

"I kind of doubt that's what a real knight for justice would say," C.C said.

"You don't think so?" Lelouch asked.

* * *

 **(A Small Makeshift Office)**

"Yes, I was demoted from my position." Diethard said, "In very much the same way that you were."

Jeremiah glared at Diethard.

"We have no intention of letting the situation end this way." Villetta, "And we have the sneaking suspicion that you don't either."

"That's so? Well, who can say." Diethard responded shifting his eyes.

"We have a lead that might help us find Zero and Soul!." Jeremiah declared.

Diethard was surprised and intrigued by their claim.

"You're familiar with Ashford Private Academy?" Villetta said I want to investigate a male student attending there. I think he may be working with Zero and Soul."

Diethard looked at his computer and started typing Ashford Academy.

"Villetta and I are going to be shipping out with the military soon for duty." Jeremiah said, "And will be stationed in the Narita mountains. Therefore…"

"Narita?" Diethard spoke, "Isn't that where the Japan Liberation Front headquarters are rumored to be located?"

"You may be a bit too clever for your own good," Jeremiah commented with a glare.

"You overestimate me," Diethard said with a smile.

* * *

 **(A Warehouse Somewhere)**

The new recruits for the Black Knights were surprised as the lights come on and they saw new designed Knightmare Frames.

"Wow, it's amazing!" One of the Black Knights said excitedly.

"These are Glassgows, aren't they?" Another Black Knight asked.

"Burais, a Japanese modification."

"I've never seen these before."

"Man, the Black Knights have gotta some serious muscle."

"It wasn't easy to sign up with the BK."

"So that makes us special. huh? We're elites."

In a different part of the room, the core members of the Black Knights being the former members of Ohgi's group were looking at a different Knightmare.

"Those guys from Kyoto, They believed in us. They sent us this." Sugiyama said.

"A completely made Japanese Knightmare," Yoshida said.

"A Guren MK II." Kallen said in awe."

"Did you check up the manual?" Minami said.

"I'm really loving this." Tamaki said with a grin, "The big shots in Kyoto are recognizing us. We've got their approval."

"Tamaki-san, would you show me how to use this equipment here." A female voice called.

"Oh sure. hang on, I'll be right there." Tamaki responded and went to that side of the room.

The others looked amused and went over as well.

"Newbies, what are you gonna do?" Inoue said.

"First Tamaki and now Inoue and the rest are treating this like a party." Zero said appearing from the shadows, "Kyoto is backing multiple resistance groups, correct?"

"Yes. Which means that we finally made it in. They know that we're worthy. Kallen said with a smile.

"No, you're wrong there Kallen," Soul said also appearing from the shadows with R.R by his side.

He's right Kallen," Zero added, "This is merely a test they put to us."

"So, what if it is." Kallen responded, "This is still incredible."

"You're an optimist," Zero said before tossing her a red key,

Kallen caught the key and asked, "What's this?"

"The Guren Mk II is yours now, Kallen." Zero said.

"Mine? but we have a lot more people now, and we can't afford to lose either of you. One of you two should have it," Kallen insisted. "We need the Guren's defence to protect you."

"You're a top-notch pilot. I'm a commander." Zero argued, "I'll use a Burai. But besides Soul you're our only ace to play during a battle."

"Besides I have my Agravaine, with you in the Guren we'll be all the stronger." Soul said, "Not to mention you have a reason to fight."

Kallen was surprised but accepted, "Right."

"Zero, Soul. you got a second?" Ohgi suddenly called out, Ohgi approached them holding a folder, "We got some weird intel here from a Britannian who wants to join up with the Black Knights."

Zero read the folder from intel sent to them from Diethard about Narita.

"This may be a trap to draw us out." Ohgi said, "I'd say even if we wanna confirm the information it's too risky to contact him directly. But news like this isn't something we can just ignore. What should we do?"

Zero closed the folder and answered.

"This weekend, we're going hiking," Zero said.

"What?" Ohgi said confused,

"To the Narita mounts." Zero clarified.

"Very well, then."

"Soul, R.R, come with me, we need to head back and discuss somethings about our next move," Zero said.

"Very well," Soul said.

"Understood," R.R said.

* * *

 **(Nightfall, Ashford Academy)**

Lelouch, Logan and Rolo were at Lelouch's residence in Lelouch's room talking about their plan for Narita.

"Narita will be our next battle against Cornelia," Lelouch said, "and I once again were going to win,"

"And this time instead of it just being the three of us we'll have the Black Knights, a military group that can fight against Cornelia's forces," Logan said.

"Yes that's another advantage."

"But even so," Rolo said. "Cornelia may have lost her Royal Guard, but with military reinforcements from the homeland, she'll outnumber us too much for us to win."

"Rolo, you forget we have the Guren," Lelouch said confidently, "I already have a plan that will wipe out almost all of Cornelia's force in one fell swoop, it won't matter how many forces she brings it still won't be enough."

"Our biggest advantage is Cornelia doesn't know we'll be there so she won't be prepared for us," Logan said, "In her mind, she's just going there to destroy the JLF."

"That reminds me, what are we going to do about the JLF? are we going to help them?" Rolo asked.

"Unfortunately no," Lelouch said, "The JLF bears a small resentment towards us for killing Kusakabe, and they also weren't happy that Kyoto sent us the Guren instead of them, even if we offered to help they wouldn't expect it,"

"But in the end, it doesn't matter," Logan added, "the JLF at this point isn't a concern, Kyoshiro Tohdo and the Four Holy Swords are the only ones worth keeping around, everyone else isn't a factor,"

"That's why we need to make sure they survive this battle," Lelouch said looking at Logan, "We that fighting starts and Tohdo appears on the battlefield I need you and the Agravaine to assist them."

"But I thought you said they wouldn't accept our help," Rolo said.

"Hmph, well that's the best part," Lelouch said. "On the battlefield even if they don't want it, they don't have a choice since the alternative is losing and being killed,"

"I get it, and since we have the Guren, he can do that while Kallen traps Cornelia," Rolo said understanding the plan.

"Lelouch, there's still one variable we need to take into account," Logan said getting both their attention.

"I know," Lelouch said, "you're talking about the Lancelot,"

"Even if we have no way of knowing if it will be there, it showed up at both Shinjuku and Lake Kawaguchi, chances are it could be at Narita to,"

"You have a point," Lelouch said thinking about it. "Best-case scenario is that it doesn't show up but... Worst case scenario is it does appear and safeguards Cornelia, stopping us for capturing her."

"So what should we do in case of worst-case scenario?" Rolo asked.

"We got our hands on the Guren for this problem in the first place," Lelouch said. "If the Lancelot does appear then we'll have Kallen face it, she already an ace pilot and with a seventh-generation Knightmare of her own she might have what it takes to beat it,"

"What if she doesn't?" Logan asked.

"Then I'll signal you," Lelouch said to Logan. "When you hear the signal stop whatever you're doing at getting to our location, then face the Lancelot yourself, even that Knightmare can't face two seventh-generation Knightmares one after the other,"

"But then what about Cornelia?"

"Unfortunately, if that does end up happening, we'll have to retreat and without capturing her, but hopefully it won't come to that,"

"Hold on, you still haven't said what I should do," Rolo pointed out. "Should I help you against Cornelia, or assist Todoh along with big brother?"

"As a matter of fact, you won't be doing either," Lelouch said surprising Rolo.

"This time you won't be on the frontlines, we need you to do something else that's more important," Logan said.

"Something else?" Rolo asked,

"Lelouch hands him a flash drive, "We need you to sneak into the G-1 while the fighting breaks out," Lelouch said, "get into the main computer room near the bridge and enter this flash drive in the slot, it then steal certain data we need."

"Your Geass is the best for stealth missions and espionage, that why you the one most suited for this," Logan explained.

Rolo nods "Alright, I'll be sure to get it done," Rolo said determinedly.

"Don't worry though, you be doing this mission alone," Lelouch said. "Someone else will be joining you,"

As Lelouch says that the door opens and Sayoko enters the room.

"Sayoko?" Rolo said surprised.

"Correct," Lelouch said with a smile, "Sayoko will be joining you on this mission."

Sayoko smiles a gives a bow, "I look for the working with you master Rolo," Sayoko said.

"Oh, um, yeah me too," Rolo said getting over his surprise.

"Remember, even though you won't be on the battlefield, it's still a difficult mission," Logan said in a serious tone. "Stay on guard at all times."

Rolo and Sayoko nod agreeing with his words.

Lelouch then stands up.

"Okay then, since that's everything I need to go take care of something," Lelouch said before leaving.

"Take care of what?" Rolo asked.

Lelouch stopped, smiled and answered, "I need to ask Nina a question in probability." Lelouch said.

* * *

 **(A Few Days Later, Narita Mountains)**

In a small house within Narita, two members of the Japan Liberation Front were patrolling the area while playing Chinese checkers.

"Sector five, nothing to report." One of them said with his communicator, "Right. The next scheduled report will be in two hours."

"Of course, there's nothing to report." The second one said, "This area's controlled by the Japan Liberation Front. No one can just stroll in…"

As he said that Zero walked in the door.

"Zero!" One of them said as they both aim their guns at him.

"Relax, I only came to talk. I want you to ignore any unusual activity during your watch." Zero said using his Geass.

"Sure, no problem." They both said under the control of Geass.

"Come on, it's your turn."

"What's the rush. We're just on regular duty, you know."

At the base of the mountain, members of the Black Knights looked on and they were picking up Zero's signal from the Factsphere Sensors from their Knightmare Frames.

"I've confirmed the signal from Zero." Minami said, "We're now moving to waypoint 2."

The Black Knights begin moving their Knightmares and vehicles up the mountain.

"Hey, why doesn't Zero just use the radio in his Burai." Tamaki asked.

"And what do you suppose he meant when he said hiking?" Inoue asked.

"Ah… military training, right?" Minami suggested.

"Only with Zero in another location?" Tamaki pointed out.

"Maybe we'll dig a hot spring," Sugiyama said. "Is that why we brought those excavators."

"Then, hell, I'm all for it," Yoshida said.

"Kallen, you heard anything about this?" Tamaki asked.

"I haven't," Kallen said inside the Guren MK II.

"You, Ohgi?" Tamaki asked.

"Nope, not a word." Ohgi replied, "Zero wasn't using the radio to avoid being traced. A Soul went on ahead of time to meet us there, are they serious about this?"

Back in the small cabin Zero was sitting on a chair and reading a book with his mask off.

"The day I've waited for has finally come, Cornelia," Lelouch said, then looking outside to see C.C standing there.

* * *

 **(G-1 Mobile Base)**

"We're certain that the Japan Liberation Front headquarters are in this area." Darlton reported then turned on the monitor to show the map and the signatures of their units, "We've already split 4 battalions into seven units and hidden them in the vicinity." Darlton then turns his attention to Cornelia sitting on the throne, "We've only to wait for the viceroy signal then we'll surround them in one fell swoop and wipe them out."

"And are you confident that the enemy won't show up outside the encirclement line?" Euphie asked.

Darlton and the other staff officers turned their attention to Euphie.

"You mean Zero and Soul?" Cornelia said.

"Have no fear about that." Darlton assured, "As the operation begins, we'll be blocking off the surrounding highways and mountain routes also."

"Plus, we have reserve units." Cornelia said, "If they're stupid enough to show up, it'll be the end of them."

* * *

 **(Ashford Academy)**

In the Student Council room, Milly was surprised by what Nina asked her.

"What? You wanna meet her? Are you kidding?" Milly asked. "Do you know who you're talking about? She's a princess and you're just a citizen. What do you have in common aside from that hotel jacking."

"Yes, but… as for Princess Euphemia, I never got to thank her." Nina said.

"Hm, there was a time when my family name had the influence to arrange that." Milly pondered while kicking her legs up and down while she sat, "So, tell me, Nina, do you know what the social status is of a principal's granddaughter?"

"Um, not a very high one?" Nina answered.

"Correct, not very," Milly said with a deadpanned expression.

* * *

 **(Narita Mountains)**

"C.C., what are you doing here?" Lelouch asked outside the cabin.

"I said that I would protect you, didn't I?" C.C replied.

"Aren't you overdoing it?" Lelouch said annoyed.

"I've been wondering about something Lelouch, Why are you, Lelouch?" C.C asked.

"I don't have time to discuss philosophy with you." Lelouch said.

"You changed your family sir name to Lamperouge, but you kept Lelouch the name that was given to you at birth. How sentimental. You can't let go of the past." C.C said.

"Well, C.C. swings to the other extreme, doesn't it?" Lelouch said back, "It's not a human name."

"Lelouch, do you know why snow is white?" C.C asked confusing Lelouch, "Snow is white because it's forgotten what colour it's supposed to be."

* * *

 **(G-1 Mobile Base)**

Outside the G-1 Cornelia and her forces were inside their Knightmare preparing for the battle against the JLF.

"All units are in position." One of the soldiers said.

"Understood." Cornelia responded. "Euphemia will provide logistical support From G1 as planned. Have her command medical group."

"Yes, Your Highness." The soldier replied.

"Princess Cornelia." Guilford contacted.

"Guilford, let me guess." Cornelia responded, "This is about Euphie, isn't it?"

"Yes. she really should be in a government agency, not here," Guilford said,

"But she's being unusually stubborn about this." Cornelia said, "She told me she wanted to see actual combat for herself."

Meanwhile Euphie was in the G-1 looking over the map of Narita and all the units in place. She was looking at the map with Cornelia's staff officers, she then noticed a particular unit,

"What's that unit there holding to the rear?" Euphie asked.

"Our reserve force with an Eleven pilot." One of the staff officers said.

"What? You mean that's the Lancelot?" Euphie replied.

"As a rule, Numbers aren't permitted to operate Knightmares but that particular unit is an exception." A different staff officer said.

"The second prince is the patron of that unit. We have no say over their personal selection." Another staff officer said, "But he said he wants them to have as many chances at real combat as possible."

Meanwhile Zero and Soul were at the summit of the mountain and the rest of the Black Knights were using their Knightmare to excavate the ground and place electrodes in the summit of the mountain, Ohgi went over to talk to Zero and Soul.

"Are you really going through with this?" Ohgi asked them.

"Our opponent is Cornelia, whose forces are among the best Britannia has to offer," Zero said.

"This battle will be harder than anything that came before," Soul said.

"Then why don't we cooperate with the Japan Liberation Front?" Ohgi asked,

"What was that? Ohgi, don't us believe in me anymore?" Zero asked,

"What do you mean?" Ohgi asked surprised, I was the one who asked you to be our leaders, don't you remember?"

"Then there's only one answer to give," Zero answered,

"Right," Ohgi said agreeing.

"Besides, even if we try to cooperate with the JLF they won't want our help," Soul reminded him, "you can help someone who doesn't want help."

"Yeah, I guess that's true," Ohgi said.

Meanwhile, Cornelia in her Gloucester was ready to begin.

"Viceroy," Darlton said over the intercom, "it's time."

"Right." Cornelia said, "Commence operation."

Cornelia pressed a button activating her Knightmare and left the G-1 smiling as she was ready to destroy the Japan Liberation Front.

"You, the Japan Liberation Front." Cornelia said, "You, who time has left behind. You, who have forgotten basic human decency. You and your dream of a bygone golden age shall fall and rot to nothingness."

The rest of Cornelia's forces were making their move within the Narita Mountains heading in with the intent to wipe out the Japan Liberation Front. In the sky, VLOTs were releasing Knightmare that also headed down the Mountain, and other Knightmares come out of trains and also charged towards the Mountain.

* * *

 **(Base Of The Japan Liberation Front)**

Meanwhile, within the base of the Japan Liberation Front, enemy signatures were being seen on their screen and General Katase frowned at the enemies appearance.

"We're under enemy attack?" Katase said.

"Yes, sir." One of the soldiers said with a salute, "The Britannian forces have completely encircled the Narita mountains. We've counted over a hundred units."

Back at the summit of the mountain, the Black Knights saw Cornelia's forces encircle the mountain.

"It's begun," Zero said.

"Just like we planned," Soul said.

Tamaki, however, was surprised, "Huh? What the hell? You've gotta be kidding, you guys. Those troops coming in have this whole area totally surrounded. There's no way out." Tamaki told them.

"We've already been cut off. Our only chance of surviving now is to fight." Zero said.

"What?" Inoue said shocked that he would even say that, "We can't fight the Britannians."

"Let me get this straight. We're surrounded and you want us to fight them head-on?" Tamaki said unhappily.

"And we'll be fighting against Cornelia." Sugiyama pointed out, "Her forces are far stronger than any we've encountered."

"Correct. The odds are completely against us," Soul said.

"Indeed. It would be a miracle if we win this." Zero said.

"Zero, Soul, what are you two saying," Ohgi said worriedly.

"Even Messiahs need to perform miracles if they're to be acknowledged. Therefore, we have to produce our own miracle, don't we?" Zero responded.

"He's right, achieving victory here would be the greatest miracle we could produce," Soul added,

"Now look, pulling this off isn't gonna be cheap!" Tamaki yelled, "The price could be our lives! I knew it was insane to make you our leaders! It should be me!" Tamaki said about to take out his gun.

Before he can R.R appears behind him and point his gun at the back of Tamaki's head, thus stopping him, and both Zero and Soul drew their guns and aim them at him, however, once everyone stops to stare at them, Zero turns his gun around and aims it and himself, Soul points his gun at his chest, and R.R points his gun away from Tamaki's head to aim it and his own head, everyone is now even more shocked.

"Our path of retreat has been cut off," Zero said. "If you think you can win without us then shoot us! Someone, anyone."

"You've never won without us, do you think this is the best time to challenge our leadership, in this hopeless situation," Soul said.

Tamaki just stood there to shocked to even speak, even Kallen looked at them shocked.

"Since you've joined the Black Knights, you have only two choices. You may either live with us or you'll die with us!" Zero declared.

"Now make your choice if you choose to shot none of us will stop you!" Soul declared.

"Choose," R.R spoke.

* * *

 **(Base Of The Japan Liberation Front)**

Meanwhile, within the base of the Japan Liberation Front, the members were seeing that they were losing ground and the Britannian forces were closing in.

"We're completely surrounded and our underground reserve forces were captured all at once." One of the soldiers reported.

"General Katase. we've received the message from Cornelia's forces demanding our surrender." Another soldier said.

"Imbecile." Katase said strongly, "If we fall here then we've lost and the whole resistant movement falls with us."

"Then general, do we engage the enemy in battle or do we dig in?" Another soldier asked.

"What about Todoh." Katase asked, "Where is he?"

"He's gone to Kyoto." One of the soldiers informed, "To get the custom Burais. The four holy swords are travelling with him, too. If they're on schedule, they should be returning soon. but.."

"Todoh won't make it in time." Katase said looking down before readying himself, "Prepare to send out the Burais. We'll break the encirclement on one side and evacuate. We'll show them the Japanese spirit and pride. This is our moment of truth."

* * *

 **(G-1 Mobile Base)**

Inside the G-1 Euphie and Cornelia's staff officers were going over the logistics of the operation.

"We believe that the enemy's main base is located in a mountains here," One of Cornelia's staff officers reported, but we haven't pinpointed at yet. However until we obtain a list of their corroborators, we can't burn down everything with our aerial bombing."

"The enemy is engaging our encirclement, now try to breakthrough with some point." Another staff officer said looking at the map showing Cornelia's forces, "From there we'll be able to ascertain where their base is."

"Our forces are divided into three fronts." The third staff officer said pointing to three different fronts of their forces, "The units let by General Darlton here, General Alex here, and Viceroy Cornelia here."

Suddenly the map and the screen monitor got fuzzy and jammed.

"As for our flanking forces… what?" The officer said seeing the screen get fuzzy,

"It's an enemy ECM." Another staff officer said.

* * *

 **(Battlefield)**

At the slope of the mountains, Knightmares led by Darlton in his Gloucester were getting reports of the enemy making their move.

"The main enemy force should be coming out anytime now. We're switching to ECCM mode, link up on channel alfa four." Darlton ordered, "The enemy what are we calling them again?"

"Burais, sir." A soldier replied.

"Right, the rather like pseudo-Glasgow, so watch out for them," Darlton said,

"Yes, my Lord." The soldiers said in unison.

On the other side of the slope, trees on the mountain moved and Burais piloted by members of the JLF came out from the ground to face Cornelia's group.

"How clever, they turned this whole mountain into a fortress," Cornelia said with a smile.

"Your Highness, Please fallback." Guilford requested.

"Guilford, don't treat me as though I'm another one of your women." Cornelia drawled.

Cornelia drove ahead of them with her Jousting Lance drew.

"Princess Cornelia," Guilford called out to her.

Cornelia continued her rush and faced the enemy Knightmares from the JLF. The Burais tried shooting at her but Cornelia was too fast from them and easily destroyed them. Cornelia shot her slash harken at the tanks destroying them, and used her Jousting Lance to impale the last Knightmare and kill the pilot.

"Right, well then I'll cover you from the rear," Guilford said with a smile.

"Hm, well Cornelia is here." Cornelia declared to her enemy, "Is there no one who will challenge me?"

Back at the summit of the mountain with the Black Knights.

"What's wrong?" Zero asked, "Challenge us and try to take us down."

"Or have you had a change of heart?" Soul asked.

Tamaki backed down

"All right, fine. Do what you want." Tamaki said.

"We acknowledge you as our leaders, Zero," Sugiyama said.

"Thank you very much. I appreciate it." Zero said smiling under his mask, as he, Soul, and R.R put lower their guns.

"Now the let me ask you all," Zero said, "what's the biggest danger on a mountain?"

Everyone was confused by his sudden question.

"Huh... Why are you asking that now of all times?" Tamaki asked.

"Tamaki the answer is simple," Soul said, "it's a landslide, that's the biggest danger."

"But what does that have to do with anything?" Ohgi asked.

"Everything," Zero said, "if hit with a landslide Cornelia's forces will be decimated to the point where we can defeat them,"

"But there's no way a landslide would just happen out of nowhere," Yoshida points out.

"True, but if we make one ourselves," Zero suggested getting everyone's attention.

"Something that could be done with the Guren's Radiant Wave Surger," Soul added.

Everyone was now surprised finally getting where they were going with this.

"Wait, is that what the electrodes are for?" Ohgi asked, "this was your plan from the beginning?"

"That's right, strategy is just as important in war as military strength," Zero replied.

"Hold on! Why didn't you just tell us that in the first place!?" Tamaki asked angry and annoyed.

"We wanted to test your resolve and to show you ours," Soul said. "Regardless of what happens, you have to be ready to lay down your life at any moment, just like us, or am I wrong?"

Tamaki didn't say anything as he and the other Black Knights silently agreed with them.

Meanwhile, within the town at bottom of the mountain, a truck was driving past the streets announcing an evacuation order, while an orange-haired man in a black coat was walking by while trying to not be seen.

"Why did they choose this place…" The man said.

Meanwhile, inside a research lab, the research team under Clovis and General Bartley on the Code R project were trying to figure out what to do.

"If the military should find the experimental data on Code R, it's all over." One of the researchers said.

"Oh my. Being inside the terrorist area, we thought it would be difficult for them to discover us." Another researcher said.

"This was all General Bartley's decision, so there's no use in complaining about it." Another researcher said.

* * *

 **(Battlefield)**

Back at the battle, Cornelia had just destroyed another Burai with her Gloucester.

"They're too fragile," Cornelia said.

On the other side of the battlefield, Darlton was closing in on the enemy.

"The enemy seems to be concentrated over here." Darlton spoke, "This may be the target. Split up now."

* * *

 **(Base Of The Japan Liberation Front)**

In the base of the JLF, Katase and the others were seeing all their units being lost one by one at a fast pace.

"No good." A soldier reported, "Our second attack wave had no effect."

"Their sheer dominance is insurmountable," Katase said clenching his fist.

* * *

 **(Battlefield)**

Back on Darlton's side of the battlefield, a soldier contacted Darlton as they arrived at an area with huge ledge ahead of them.

"General Darlton, based on the analysis of the enemy's movements," The soldier reported. "I've determined that the entrance to the JLF main base is that lodge located up on the mountain."

"I believe the proper word for this situation is Bingo," Darlton said with a smile.

"Well, to be more precise sir…." A soldier replied.

"Oh just call it and already, Mr Literal," Darlton interjected.

One of the Knightmares shot a signal flare and it was seen by Cornelia's unit saw it.

"Is that… Darlton?" Cornelia asked.

"So, that's where the main enemy base is located?" Guilford said.

"Right. We'll be securing our position here." Cornelia said.

"Are you sure about this?" Guilford asked.

"I don't need to steal achievements from my subordinates." Cornelia replied, "Send reserve force to back up Darlton. Looks like he'll be getting another medal."

Meanwhile, Lelouch was inside his Burai and took off his mask while looking at the progress of the battle.

"Impressive as always Cornelia, a very logical deployment." Lelouch said, "However excellent though it is, it's also easy to read as is your location."

Meanwhile, in an area below the mountain, units were in position and it was Jeremiah and the Pure Bloods.

"I thought the reserve units were supposed to be assigned to General Darlton," Jeremiah said frustrated.

"That's right, they were," Villetta said, "but our unit has to secure the rear line of Viceroy Cornelia."

"You mean this is the rear line?" Jeremiah said, "You can't get any further away from the battlefield. How am I going to redeem my reputation out here if I'm not even near the fighting?"

* * *

 **(Base Of The Japan Liberation Front)**

Meanwhile, the JLF forces were being completely decimated by the Britannian forces. Katase clenched his teeth in frustration as he was getting reports of units being lost.

"We've lost contact with Nakamura's unit."

"No response from sector three."

"Major Tabata has been killed."

"Kurota and Kurata are gone, too."

"What about Nagai?"

"Where's Todoh." Katase said, "If only he were here the divine wind would blow. We'd have another miracle of Itsukushima."

Meanwhile, two trucks were driving in a rush to get to Narita and in the trucks were Kyoshiro Tohdo and The Four Holy Swords.

"Sir, don't you think this is a little extreme?" Asahina asked.

"Asahina, Chiba, prep the custom Burais ASAP." Todoh said, "Tell Urabe and Senba behind us to do the same. Traffic is blocked off all around Narita. They've already begun to attack. I just pray that we are on time."

Meanwhile, the unit led by Darlton were climbing up the mountain and getting closer to the base. Darlton was confident that they now destroy the JLF,

"Now any resistance still remaining in Area 11…" Darlton said.

Cornelia was in her Knightmare just as confident, "…Will soon be finished."

Meanwhile, at the summit of the mountain, the Black Knights were ready to begin.

"Right, all preparations have now been completed." Zero said inside his Burai, "Black Knights. prepare to move out."

The members all began preparing themselves now with more confidence after hearing Zero and Soul's plan.

"We the Black Knights are going to launch a surprise attack on the Britannians from the summit of the mountain." Zero continued, "Per my instructions, you will charge on most down toward point three. And the intent of this operation is to capture Cornelia, second Princess of Britannia. Our breakthrough route will be opened by the Guren Mk-II."

Kallen then activated the Guren and placed the red Knightmares sliver right arm on one of the electrodes,

"Kallen, use penetrating electrode number three, settle things with one blow," Zero said,

"Got it." Kallen replied, "Output confirmed. Wave surger level is ready and holding. Activating gun bullet now."

Kallen activated the Radiant Wave Surger on the third electrode which causes an eruption underground, Kallen then deactivated the Radiant Wave Surger and after a few moments, it gave the result that they wanted as the shaking started to occur and an avalanche occurred with great force.

"It worked!" Kallen said amazed.

The rockslide caught the Britannian forces by surprise and they were being swept away by the rockslide, the JLF's main base also felt the effects as the inside of the base was violently shaking. C.C who was outside the small cabin also saw the rockslide.

* * *

 **(G-1 Mobile Base)**

In the G-1 Euphie and the staff officers were shocked at what they were seeing on the monitor,

"What's happening?" Euphie said.

"Impossible. How could a landslide come out of nowhere?" One of the staff officers asked.

They were seeing LOST signals of all their units being caught in the landslide.

"Alex and Darlton's units are getting wiped out!" Another staff officer said.

* * *

 **(Battlefield)**

On one side of the battlefield, Darlton was using one of his Slash Harkens to keep himself from being swept away.

"Climb." Darlton ordered, "Get to higher ground."

On the other side of the battlefield, Cornelia and her unit were looking at the landslide shocked.

"Status report," Cornelia ordered.

"We're still trying to confirm." A soldier reported,

"Your highness, fall back." Guilford requested, "You're in danger there."

"I don't care. Forget about me." Cornelia said, "Find out about Darlton. and where's Alex?"

At the base of the mountain, the rockslide stopped without reaching the city and there were mild mudslides in the city with little damage done.

* * *

 **(A.S.E. Trailer)**

Meanwhile, Lloyd and Cecile were in their trailer and looked on the monitor showing all the Britannain unit begin hit by the rockslide.

"Oh, my," Lloyd said. "At this rate, they'll be swept all the way to the bottom."

"These heat readings are abnormal." Cecile said, "Do you believe a hydrovolcanic eruption was artificially induced?"

"Impossible. Unless of course, someone's used Rakshata's Radiant Wave surger." Lloyd pointed out.

"Hey, has something happened?" Suzaku suddenly asked.

Lloyd and Cecile looked up at Suzaku who was sitting in the open cockpit of the Lancelot.

"Aha. But it has nothing to do with us." Lloyd said, "So just relax and continue waiting."

Back at the summit of the mountain Zero looked the damage done by the landslide pleased with the result.

"Heh. It's just as destructive as I anticipated." Zero said, "and we succeeded in isolating Cornelia's unit but with just the right accuracy. I'm glad I asked Nina that question in probability. I wouldn't want to image the damage that would have been done otherwise,"

"Okay everyone," Soul said inside his Knightmare. "Move out!"

Meanwhile, Cornelia was waiting for a status report of their situation and was contacted,

"New enemy force confirmed moving in from the summit." A soldier contacted, "Carius unit is moving to engage them."

"Hoping to take advantage of all the confusion, are they?" Cornelia said.

"Emergency call from Carius unit." Another soldier contacted,

"What's wrong?" Cornelia asked.

The Black Knights' Knightmare unit was making their way down from the summit of the mountain led by Zero's Burai, and Soul's Agravaine

"It's not the Japan Liberation Front, they think it's the Black Knights." The soldier reported.

"What? Then it's?" Cornelia said.

Meanwhile, Jeremiah was ecstatic when he heard the Black Knights appeared,

"Zero!" Jeremiah said loudly, "How dare he show up here, Zero!" Jeremiah quickly piloted his Knightmare and headed towards the Black Knights.

"Lord Jeremiah," Villetta called out, "you can't just abandon your post."

"This requires drastic measures." Jeremiah interjected, "If you want glory in life, then follow me!"

Zero and Soul continued to lead their unit down the mountain.

"Cornelia has only limited reinforcements headed her way." Zero said, "Smash right through them."

"Yeah, we can do this now," Tamaki said.

The Black Knights continued their strike against the Britannian army. Inoue led a group of members back for the main unit.

"All right everybody? You know the game plan." Inoue said, "Our job is to watch their backs. Get ready? Fire!"

The group fired at a tank and destroyed it.

Meanwhile, Jeremiah was seeing units being destroyed on his monitor as he continued his charge.

"The enemy's taken out Carius's unit?" Jeremiah said and was determined, "If I can finish this before Zero reaches Princess Cornelia, then I'll be golden."

"Lord Jeremiah." Villetta contacted.

"Villetta you came." Jeremiah contacted and was pleased, "I knew that you would."

"Burn the bridges behind you and keep your back to the wall." Zero said continuing his charged, "Classical strategies remain effective ones, don't they?"

Jeremiah saw their unit and began firing at them.

"Zero," Jeremiah said with venom.

Jeremiah aimed for to of the Black Knights but Soul jumped in front and blocked his bullets.

"Is Zero here? If he is, then face me." Jeremiah demanded as he and his unit stopped in front of them, "Come forward and fight Jeremiah Gottwald!"

"Well, well, it's been a while, Jeremiah." Zero said, "So you're still in the army? I'd love to stay and catch up but I'm afraid I don't have time right this minute, Orange Boy." Zero taunted him with a smile.

Jeremiah was outraged at him calling him Orange.

"Orange? Die!" Jeremiah yelled but the Guren landed in front of him. That stooped his charge and disarmed his Machine Gun, Jeremiah quickly drew his Stun Tonfas.

"Lord Jeremiah," Villetta called out.

"Stay out of this." Jeremiah responded, "This is my duel."

"But look at it," Villetta said, "I've never seen a Knightmare like that before. Is it possible that the Elevens have…"

"You think Elevens are capable of such technology?" Jeremiah argued.

"Well now's a good time I suppose," Soul said, "he's yours, Kallen, take care of him."

"Right, I'm on it," Kallen said determinedly.

Jeremiah charged his Sutherland and Kallen piloted the Guren MK II to counter Jeremiah's Knightmare, Jeremiah was shocked to see how fast the red Knightmare was and struggled to keep up.

"It's fast. This thing, is this what destroyed Carius's unit?" Jeremiah asked.

"Yeah, that's right Britannia." Kallen said, "We can finally go up against you on equal footing head-on. And our counter-attack begins with this baby the Guren Mk-II."

Kallen lunges her Knightmares sliver arm towards Jeremiahs Sutherland.

"Oh hell! There's something on its right hand." Jeremiah deduced and tried to back away, "But if I keep my distance?"

The long sliver arm extended and grabbed the Sutherlands head surprising Jeremiah.

"What's this?"

"Sorry," Kallen said before activating the Radiant Wave Surger.

The Radiant Wave Surger was causing Jeremiah's Knightmare to swell up from an extremely powerful amount of Radiation energy.

"Ah… What– What the hell's happening?!" Jeremiah said in shock.

"Lord Jeremiah," Villetta contacted. "Eject."

"I can't run now." Jeremiah yelled, "Zero's right in front of me. He's standing right here."

Jeremiah's Sutherland continued to swell and in the cockpit, the screen showed Jeremiah the auto-eject and Jeremiah was suffering damage to his body and started to bleed,

"Damn it! The auto-eject! Don't you dare activate!" Jeremiah ranted as he was in pain, "I can still get Zero! I know it! I know I can still get him! Aah!"

The auto-eject activated and Jeremiah's cockpit was blown away while his Sutherland exploded, Kallen brought the sliver hand back and was feeling confident.

"I won't lose!" Kallen said, "Not with this… Guren Mk-II!"

"They defeated Lord Jeremiah!" Villetta said surprised, "Who are the Black Knights? Who are they, these warriors?"

"She's even better than I thought," Soul said with a smile, "with Kallen, Zero, and myself, we'll definitely win this battle,"

 _"All our tasks at hand have been cleared."_ Zero thought with a smile, _"The pieces are in position. The only thing left to do is check my opponent's stronghold."_

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **And that's the chapter, I have to say I was looking forward to Narita beside there's a lot of fighting and it's important for the plot the battle on beginning at the end of this chapter but next chapter there will be much more and the ending as well as how somethings play out will be different.**

 **So see you next time, hope you enjoyed, and have an awesome day.**


	11. The White Knight Vs The Black King

**Here's chapter Eleven. Anyway, I don't own Code Geass or any of the characters just the OC.**

 **11\. The White Knight Vs The Black King**

On the battlefield of Narita, Darlton and a few of his soldiers in their Knightmares were assessing the situation.

"What are our losses?" Darlton asked.

"I've only got a signal from 20% of our forces." A soldier reported.

"20%?" Darlton replied, "Our command structure can't sustain this."

* * *

 **(A.S.E.E.C Trailer)**

In the ASEEC trailer, Lloyd, Cecile, and Suzaku were hearing reports stating communications to General Alex were lost and he and the second division has been wiped out.

"Lloyd," Suzaku said looking at him, "what's going on?"

"Umm, it's very unnatural," Lloyd said.

"Unnatural?" Suzaku repeated.

"There seems to be an unconfirmed report that the Black Knights have appeared," Lloyd said.

"Zero… Soul too..." Suzaku spoke.

"Congratulations," Lloyd said excited, "this is our chance."

"Lloyd." Suzaku reacted not liking Lloyds response to all this.

"You're so rash." Cecile berated.

"Whoa? Why is that?" Lloyd asked.

"Would you like a detailed explanation?" Cecile asked with a bright smile.

"Eeh, no, I will pass…" Lloyd responded with a bit of dread, "Anyway, while the high command's still gathering data, all we can do is play by ear, right?"

* * *

 **(G-1 Mobile Base)**

"Is the viceroy safe?" A staff officer asked.

"Yes, she was outside the mudflow. But the units guarding her flank were lost. That means she's totally isolated." Another staff officer reported.

"What the hell are those Pure Bloods doing?" Another staff officer said.

* * *

 **(Battlefield)**

Kallen then used the Guren's Radiant Wave Surger on Kewell's Sutherland, inside the cockpit Kewell tried to eject but it wasn't working.

"C'mon, move!" Kewell said in his cockpit trying to eject, "I can't lose to Elevens. I am a Britannian!"

Kewell's Knightmare then exploded and he was killed.

"Lord Kewell!" Villetta yelled.

"All right. Guren Mk-II, move to planned point." Zero ordered, "We'll break through the rest of their line and take Cornelia."

"Right," Kallen said before driving away.

"Agravaine, destroy the rest of the Pure Bloods," Zero said to Soul, "they're in the way,"

"Sounds easy enough," Soul said confidently, "okay here I go!"

Soul then charged at them and they tried to fire at him with their Machine Guns, but Soul easily dodges them and shoots his slash harken at one of them, destroying the Sutherland and forcing the pilot to eject.

"That Knightmare," Villetta said worriedly. "We can't stop it."

"That's right," Soul said about to close in, "Neither you nor anyone on this battlefield can stop my Agravaine,"

Soul then stopped right in front of the second Sutherland and used his Knightmare's arm to chop down on it destroying it to and forcing the pilot to eject.

Now Villetta was the only one left and Soul closed in on her before she could think of a plan, Soul uses the Mini-Gun attached the Agravaines wrist and open fired at her blowing off both her Sutherlands arm and then jumps in the air, and hits her with a spin kick, she ejects before he lands the hit and her Knightmare is wrecked.

"Well that was over fast," Soul said proudly.

"Good work Soul," Zero said pleased. "Now just as we planned, go after Cornelia's unit."

"Right, and you guys go with Zero and meet up with Kallen," Soul said looking the other Knightmares in their group.

"Right, we're on it Soul," Sugiyama said.

"Yeah! let's kick some ass!" Tamaki said fired up as they drove off.

As they were heading to their target Zero thought.

 _"That's right. Move swiftly my Black Knights."_ Zero thinks, _"If you survive this battle, you can call yourself a true warrior. And afterwards…"_

* * *

 **(G-1 Mobile Base)**

"The Pure Bloods have been wiped out?" A staff officer asked in surprised.

"Yes, sir. They've ejected." A soldier contacted.

"This is horrible, there must be some for the Viceroy to retreat." Another staff officer said

"No, wait." Euphie said, "Something's approaching the Viceroy from behind."

The staff officers looked on the monitor and saw two signals headed to where Cornelia was located and was also surprised. On the mountain path, it was the two trucks that Todoh and The Four Holy Swords were driving and the roofs of the trucks opened up and five Knightmares called Burai Kais carrying large Katana's came out while the trucks were driving on auto-pilot.

"All units, are you ready?" Todoh asked.

"Yes, sir." The Four Holy Swords said in unison.

"Listen carefully." Todoh said, "If this landslide was manmade, it should allow us to hit Cornelia from behind. Capture Cornelia now. Take revenge for what happened seven years ago."

"Yes, sir. By the honor of the four holy swords." They declared in unison.

Meanwhile, R.R and Sayoko were at the base of the mountain at a close distance of the G-1 Mobile Base.

"There it is," R.R said.

"We should enter at different times so that I won't be caught in your Geass," Sayoko suggested.

"Very well then," R.R agreed. "You go in first and secure an infiltration route, I'll follow after."

"Understood," Sayoko said and they both headed for the G-1 when suddenly R.R wrist monitor started to get a Signal.

"Wait that's," R.R said. "I better tell Soul."

In the cockpit of the Agravaine Soul was talking to R.R who contacted him.

"Burais?" Soul asked.

"Yes they appeared on the monitor," R.R said.

"I guess it must be Todoh," Soul said.

"Then he and the Four Holy Swords made it to the battle?" R.R asked.

"That's right, now tell where they're heading," Soul said.

"Looks like they're heading straight to Cornelia's unit," R.R replied.

"Good that makes things easier," Soul said pleased, "I'll link up with them like we planned, you and Sayoko finish your mission,"

"Right, we'll succeed," R.R said before turning off his contact.

Meanwhile, the light grey Burai Kai piloted by Todoh made it's appearance surprising Cornelia and her soldiers.

"What?" Cornelia uttered.

"Protect her highness," Guilford ordered.

Todoh began his attack by striking one of the enemy Sutherlands with his Burai Kais Revolving Break Sword and cut the Sutherland down. Todoh followed up with another attack against another Sutherland that charged him and Todoh was able to counter and take the Knightmare down.

"Surround them," Todoh ordered.

"Japan Liberation Front?" Cornelia said.

"Slash and encircle!" Todoh ordered as he dodged attacks from more Sutherlands

"Right!" The Four Holy Swords in unison.

Todoh cut down another Sutherland.

"These are not just any Burais," Todoh said.

"This reminds me of seven years ago," Asahina commented.

"But it's different now." Chiba said, "This time we have Knightmares as well."

Guilford was seeing what was happening and contacted Cornelia.

"Your highness, leave them to us." Guilford suggested, "Please you have to withdraw for now."

Guilford's Gloucester clashed it's Jousting Lance with Todoh's Burai Kais Revolving Break Sword.

"Very well." Cornelia said, "I know a way to turn this around. Guilford."

"Yes," Guilford responded.

"After you drive them back, meet me over at point nine," Cornelia instructed.

"Nine?" Guilford replied, "I understand."

"Cornelia!" Two JLF members in Burais yelled as they tried charging Cornelia.

"You weaklings," Cornelia said as she quickly counters their attack and knocked them away and then she drove away to head to the area she planned.

Suddenly another Sutherland was destroyed by a Slash Harken and it wasn't done by a Burai Kai, everyone even Cornelia stopped and turned to see it was the Agravaine that just arrived and they were surprised.

"The Agravaine?" Cornelia said shocked recognizing that Knightmare from Saitama.

"That means, the pilot is Soul," Guilford said.

"So I've found you, Cornelia," Soul said. "Now prepare to be defeated and just so you know, all the forces behind me have been wiped out, so it's just us."

"Soul, you dare show yourself in front of me," Cornelia said clenching her teeth wanting to face him.

"Your Highness don't," Guilford pleaded. "You can't face an enemy like him in this situation, please fall back like we agreed on, it's our only chance,"

"Grr... Alright fine," Cornelia said begrudgingly. "I leave it to you."

Cornelia continued to leave and Soul tried going after her.

"I'm not soft enough to just let that slide," Soul said closing in on Cornelia.

"I won't let you!" A Sutherland pilot screamed getting in front of the Agravaine trying to stop him, but Soul quickly fires his Slash Harken and knocks the Sutherland back and then draws his Machine Gun and open fires destroying the enemy Sutherland, Soul then looks and sees that Cornelia is gone.

 _'Okay everyone, it's up to you now,'_ Soul thought turning back to Guilford and the remaining enemies.

"So then, I take it you're Soul," Todoh said contacting him.

"That's right and you're Todoh," Soul responded.

"It seems neither of us was able to stop Cornelia from escaping," Todoh said.

"Not exactly," Soul replied getting Todoh's attention, "This is all part of Zero's plan, even the landslide. Right now he and the rest of our unit our going to ambush Cornelia at her escape route, I'm here to hold off her reinforcements."

"I see, so the landslide really was your doing," Todoh said, "What are the odds of your success?"

"70%," Soul said. "So then since we're both here how about we link up and face them together, it will let us stop Cornelia's back up and give you the chance to save Katase and the rest of the JLF, I think we'll both benefit from it." Soul offers.

Todoh thought for a moment, "Very well then, it would be foolish of me the refuse in this scenario," Todoh replied, "I'll first contact General Katase and inform him of the situation,"

"Fine and I'll cover you if it's you I don't mind following your lead,"

 _"Things are going just as we hoped, it's almost too good to be true,"_ Soul thought.

Meanwhile, Zero and the Black Knights in his unit inside their Burais were heading to the meet up with Kallen and trap Cornelia and on their way, they run into no enemies.

"Hey Zero, we're gonna go meet with Kallen now right?" Tamaki asked.

"That's right," Zero answered, "If we continue our formation the battle is ours,"

 _"Now, all we need is for Logan link up with the JLF,'_ Zero thought. _"Without her royal guard, Cornelia's forces are spread too thin to stop us at this point, Darlton is too far away to reach her in time, and if Logan and the JLF hold off Guilford and the rest of Cornelia's unit, then we've won."_

"Zero, Cornelia's unit is under attack down below," Kallen said contacting him.

Zero smiled inside his cockpit. _"Excellent timing,"_ "Does that mean, Todoh and the Four Holy Swords made it to the battlefield?"

"It looks like it," Kallen replied. "I'm picking up five signatures fighting against Cornelia's unit with Soul."

 _"The best scenario I could have hoped for, I knew I could count on you Logan,"_ Zero thought pleased.

* * *

 **(Base Of The Japan Liberation Front)**

Meanwhile, in the base of the Japan Liberation Front, Todoh made contacted and appeared onscreen.

"I'm sorry for the late arrival, general," Todoh said.

Katase and the others were overjoyed to see Todoh.

"Todoh. We've been waiting." Katase said happily.

"General, please send all remaining units to join me here." Todoh requested.

"Can you beat them?" Katase asked.

"Yes. But only if we can hold off their main force." Todoh said, "We have a chance now to turn the entire war around. And we have strong support with us."

* * *

 **(Battlefield)**

On the mountain Todoh was taking on Guilford, Guilford looked on and clenched his teeth,

 _"I've heard area 11 has a formidable commander, their shining knight."_ Guilford thought, _"Is this him? Todoh?"_ Guilford then spoke, "Fine. Let him try me."

Meanwhile, Darlton and his unit were being shot at by cannons within the mountains and they shot back with their launchers.

"Umm… at a time like this?" Darlton said frustrated.

"What do we do?" One of the soldiers asked.

"Fall back!" Darlton said, "We have to find a way to link up with viceroy Cornelia."

"But sir. Their main base is right in front of us." Another soldier pointed out, "And if we're hit from behind we'll be wiped out!"

"You fool! If princess Cornelia is taken by these Elevens this entire battle is lost!" Darlton pointed out.

"Y..yes, sir. whoaa."

The ground below the two Sutherlands with Darlton crumbled and the two Sutherlands fell.

* * *

 **(G-1 Mobile Base)**

In the G-1 Euphie was shaking at seeing so many of their forces lost.

"Sub-viceroy Euphemia you must act now to prevent disaster." One of the staff officers spoke, "Send in the G-1!"

"No," Euphie replied.

"But commander Guilford is completely pinned down." Another staff officer pointed out, "He can't get to Cornelia. Her life is at stake here."

"We can't." Euphie insisted, "There's a field hospital right here and civilians. They've been evacuated from all over the area and brought to this point. Besides, the G1 base is a command center. The viceroy ordered me not to move it no matter what, that's why … I just can't."

Suzaku, Lloyd, and Cecile suddenly appeared on the screen surprising Euphie and the staff officers.

"Well, hello there." Lloyd greeted, "The ASEEC crew reporting for duty."

The staff officers were not happy with their interruption

"Insolence!" One of the staff officers said angrily.

"You are irregulars. Your orders are to keep silent and observe." Another staff officer said

"Yes sir," Cecile said nervously, "normally we would but.."

"But all of this waiting around is boring," Lloyd said bluntly.

"Sub-viceroy Euphemia, I beseech you." Suzaku said, "Please order us into the battle."

The staff officers were annoyed by Suzaku's request.

"How transparent." A staff officer said with venom, "You just want the glory of rescuing the viceroy."

"Our whole army is out there." Another staff officer said, "You think one unit is going to change things with an Eleven pilot?"

"Right, right. But what's the harm in trying?" Lloyd said with a grin, "Since it's just one unit it won't look bad for you if we lose, right?"

Euphie then heard Suzaku silently say her nickname and then Euphie thought about it and nodded.

"Yes, I understand." Euphie said, "Please do it."

"We got it," Lloyd said gleefully.

"Thank you very much," Cecile said gratefully.

"Right. I won't fail." Suzaku said determinedly.

* * *

 **(Battlefield)**

Meanwhile, Todoh was still fighting against Guilford and was struggling against him.

"Damn it. He's fierce." Todoh said frustrated.

Guilford's Gloucester then takes out a Chaos Mine, Todoh sees that and warns everyone to scatter which they did.

"Lieutenant Colonel, what about Cornelia," Urabe asked.

"According to what Soul has told me, Zero is moving into position right now." Todoh said, "We've got to trust them."

Guilford was also struggling.

"Damn it, we need to hurry and get to her Highness quickly," Guilford said, "We can't afford to remain here any longer."

"Lord Guilford, there's a problem, Zero's on the move," A soldier contacted.

"What? Zero?" Guilford responded

"Yes, sir." The soldier said, "This is his projected course."

Guilford was shown Zero's movement along with the unit with and was shocked by what he saw.

"The princess was trying to trap Todoh. Now there's a Knightmare waiting for her." Guilford said worriedly.

"Princess Cornelia!" Guilford contacted.

"I got the message. Guilford." Cornelia responded.

In the valley, Cornelia in her Gloucester was facing the Guren MK II in front of her.

Soul who heard their exchange smiled,

 _"They did it,"_ Soul thought before contacting Todoh.

"Todoh, Zero and the other have trapped Cornelia," Soul said. "All we need to do now is finish the enemy in front of us."

"Very well," Todoh said. "Everyone, commence attack!"

They all continued fighting.

* * *

 **(A.S.E.E.C Trailer)**

Meanwhile, Suzaku activated the Lancelot and was ready to move out to aid Cornelia.

"Advanced weapon system Z01 Lancelot." Cecile said, "Utilize sand-panels to climb liquified slope at max combat speed and rescue the viceroy."

"Yes, my Lord," Suzaku responded.

"Suzaku, there's one thing I want to ask you," Lloyd said.

"What's that?" Suzaku asked.

"More than anything, you hate when people, you are in the military. Why is that?" Lloyd asked.

"I'm in the military to stop people from dying," Suzaku answered.

"And that self-contradiction will get you killed someday," Lloyd replied with a smile, then Cecile suddenly grabbed Lloyd by the collar. "Ugh, sorry about that."

"Lancelot, now launching…" Suzaku then launched the Lancelot and drove through the muddy path to reach Cornelia.

* * *

 **(Battlefield)**

Back in the Valley Kallen in the Guren MK II charged at Cornelia ready to fight her.

"Cornelia!" Kallen roared.

"Lowborn scum!" Cornelia said as she fired her Machine Gun.

Kallen dodge and Cornelia charged at her with her Jousting Lance, Kallen then dodges that as well and jumps back.

"What's this?" Cornelia said shocked. "That's not just a customized unit."

Above them on the sides on the Valleys higher ground Zero and the Black Knights in his unit appeared.

Zero then turns on his loudspeaker. "Can you hear me, Cornelia." Zero said, "This is checkmate."

"Zero," Cornelia said with venom.

"Yes. Should we celebrate our reunion?" Zero continued, "Of course, you'll have to surrender to us first. And after that, there are a few questions I want to ask you. And in case you are wondering, your reinforcements won't get here in time, Soul should be crushing them as we speak. I win, Cornelia."

"You are a fool, Zero." Cornelia said looking at the Guren, "This one. If I take this one out, I'm free and clear!"

Cornelia quickly fired her Machine Gun, the Guren is able to dodge those shots be jumping forward side to side and closing in on Cornelia, Cornelia fired her Slash Harken but the Guren deflects it with it's Fork Knife.

"You've got some moves!" Cornelia said.

Cornelia then lunges her Jousting Lance at the Guren but Kallen was able to catch in with the Guren's sliver arm and grab hold of it. Kallen then uses the Radiant Wave Surger and the Jousting Lance along with the Gloucesters arm swell up. Cornelia was surprised and detached the Gloucesters arm, it quickly exploded afterwards.

Cornelia tried to attack again, but her Gloucesters other arm is suddenly shot and blown off.

"Huh? Ugh!" Cornelia said surprised and looked up to see Zero's Knightmare used it's Machine Gun to attack her.

"Coward! Attacking from behind!" Cornelia accused.

"Really?" Zero said with a grin. "And your own attack methods don't show acts of cowardice?"

Meanwhile, on Darlton's side of the battle, he and his unit were being attacked on both sides and losing more forces.

"Ugh…Aghhhhh…They've launched a pincer assault before we could regroup. I'll never be able to reach the Princess now." Darlton said frustrated.

On Guilford's side of the battlefield, on the other Knightmares on his side were destroyed and he alone was against Soul, Todoh, and the Four Holy Swords.

"Lieutenant Colonel, we've crashed the enemy reinforcements," Senba said.

"Right. Switch to Spinning Life Or Death formation." Todoh instructed. "Soul circle to the right with Urabe,"

"Got it," Soul said.

"Yes, sir!" The Four Holy Swords said in unison.

The six of them started driving in a circle and surrounded Guilford.

"Ahh… If this goes on, Princess Cornelia will be…" Guilford said mortified.

"Guilford." Cornelia contacted in a soft voice, "Guilford, my knight. You and Darlton protect Euphie."

"Your highness!" Guilford said shocked by what she was implying.

"I won't surrender," Cornelia said determinedly. "As an imperial princess, I'll fight to the last."

Cornelia charged at the Guren in an armless Gloucester.

"Agh… Princess Cornelia!" Guilford screamed.

"Huh. She is so predictable." Zero said annoyed.

Suddenly something is seen cutting thought the land at high speed and a blast occurred through the valley. When the smoke cleared the Lancelot appeared with the VARIS rifle in hand. Everyone was surprised by his sudden appearance.

* * *

 **(A.S.E.E.C Trailer)**

Meanwhile in the ASEECs Trailer Lloyd and Cecile saw Suzaku's entrance on the monitor, one of Lloyd's eyes were bruised.

"Oh my!" Cecile said surprised.

"As reckless as ever, eh?" Lloyd said with a smile, "He's used the VARIS to clear the obstacles in his path."

* * *

 **(Battlefield)**

Suzaku approached Cornelia's Knightmare.

"Viceroy, are you all right?" Suzaku asked, "I came to help your Highness."

"Special Corp?" Cornelia said surprised, "Who authorized you?"

Back with Guilford, he was relieved to hear about the Lancelot's appearance.

"He can get her out of there," Guilford said relieved. "If it is the Lancelot unit."

Back at the valley, the Black Knights recognized the Lancelot.

"Hey, isn't that Knightmare…?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah." Ohgi replied, "The one from Shinjuku and Lake Kawaguchi."

Zero inside his Burai was angry at the Lancelot's appearance.

"Again?! It's him again?!" Zero said with venom. "It's the worst-case scenario we wanted to avoid."

Back with Soul and the JLF, Soul then knocked away Guilford's weapon and Todoh used his Revolving Break Sword to slash Guilfords Gloucester forcing him to eject.

"Grr, damn it," Guilford said before ejecting.

"That's all of them," Soul said, "Now Cornelia is all that's left,"

Suddenly Soul is contacted by Zero.

"Soul we need you here immediately!" Zero said, "Hurry up and finish things on your side."

"Zero, the fact that you're calling means that he's here," Soul said.

"That's right, the Lancelot has made an appearance." Zero responded. "We need you here in case Kallen can't beat him."

"I've already taken care of things here and all the enemies are down." Soul reported, "I'll head over there right now."

"Good, and hurry," Zero said before signing out.

Soul then turned to Todoh.

"Todoh, you all you save Katase, I'm going to link back up with Zero," Soul told them. "A powerful enemy appeared over there."

"I see, I understand then," Todoh said. "We can handle the rest here, and thank you for the support."

"Your welcome, and until next time," Soul said before driving off to reach the others.

* * *

 **(G-1 Mobile Base)**

Meanwhile, Inside the G-1, R.R walked down the hallway past the dead bodies of two soldiers who tried to stop him and then he stopped in front of a door.

"Let's see now if I follow Sayoko's infiltration route than the room is right here," R.R said before entering.

As R.R walked inside he saw the room was filled with screens and a large computer monitor, and he saw Sayoko was there too.

"Master R.R, I'm glad you made it," Sayoko said with a smile.

"I'm glad you're safe too," R.R said before talking out the flash drive that Soul gave him.

"Let's hurry, on the way here I managed to take down their guards and, all the cameras leading to this room our down, but only for twenty minutes," R.R explained. "Let's take the data and escape."

Sayoko nodded and R.R inserted the flash drive into the computer monitor.

The flash drive was now stealing data from the computer and storing it inside.

"This is the G-1's main computer room holding all the important information that's kept safe behind a strong firewall," R.R said. "It would be impossible to hack the government bureau's network manually, so by stealing the data from here we can get the information we need and develop a program the can hack the government bureau's network."

"Fortunately for us, the G-1 carries the same data as the government bureau does, since it's the Viceroys main mobile base," Sayoko added.

Soon the data they need was fully stored and they had what they need, so R.R removed the flash drive.

"Okay, let's get out of here," R.R said and the quickly began to escape. "We'll get to the assigned escape route and what for the others the finish the battle, then we'll hand this over to Zero."

"Yes, understood," Sayoko responded.

 _"Big brother, we finished the mission, now it's up to you all."_ R.R thought as he and Sayoko escaped the G-1.

* * *

 **(Battlefield)**

Back at the valley after Zero finished contacting Soul he gave Kallen an order.

"Mk-II, destroy that unit immediately!" Zero ordered, "It's interfered with us enough!"

"Right," Kallen responded and charged at the Lancelot.

Suzaku saw her coming and prepared to fight, he fired two shots from the VARIS rifle at the Guren, but Kallen dodged both of them and got in close range, Suzaku then tried to kick her, but the Guren caught his kick with its sliver arm, Kallen then activated the Radiant Wave Surger, the Sand Panel around the Lancelot's leg began to swell up and Suzaku quickly detached it before it exploded.

"You handle that thing. I'll take out Zero." Cornelia said and fired her Gloucesters Slash Harkens at Zero's Burai, but Zero moved back and dodge.

"Now, you'll pay for Shinjuku!" Kallen said loudly as she charged at him again, this time the Lancelot knocked her back and tried shooting at her again but the Guren dodged again.

"Huh? It's as fast as the Lancelot?" Suzaku said surprised.

Suzaku then drew his MVS and kept shooting at the Guren and the Guren kept dodging while closing in.

"If I could take it down…" Kallen said getting closer.

Suzaku kicked at Lancelot's other Sand Panel at her from a distance, but Kallen knocks it away with the Guren's Fork Knife and then jumps in the air landing right in front of the Lancelot, Kallen tried using the Guren to kick the Lancelot, then slash him with her sliver arm, but Lancelot dodged both then jumped in the air and landed a safe distance away, the Guren charged at him again and, the Lancelot fired it's Slash Harken but the Guren used it's Radiant Wave Surger to destroy them.

"Is that all you've got?!" Kallen said loudly.

Suzaku clenched his teeth.

Suzaku then tried using the Lancelot to kick the Guren, but the Guren dodges, Suzaku then swung his MVS at the Guren, but the Guren catches it with its sliver arm and activates the Radiant Wave Surger, which destroys the MVS, Suzaku fires the VARIS again and Kallen uses the Radiant Wave Surger to block is shot.

"Blocked?!" Suzaku said surprised.

Suddenly the ground Guren is standing on collapses and the Guren falls down the valley.

Ohgi and some of the Black Knights in their Burais gather around Kallen.

"Hey, are you OK?" Ohgi asked.

"I am," Kallen replied.

"Ohgi!" Zero contacted.

"Yes," Ohgi responded.

"How's the Guren Mk ll?!" Zero asked.

"The right hand is wrecked." Ohgi replied, "We've got to fix it."

The Guren's sliver arm was damaged and had sparks around it.

Zero clenched his teeth at that information.

"Zero!" Soul suddenly contacted,

Zero and the others all looked and saw the Agravaine standing at the valley.

"Soul?" Suzaku said surprised.

"If he's here, then Guilford was..." Cornelia spoke.

The Agravaine stops in front of Zero's Burai.

"Good, you made it." Zero said, "We have a problem, the Guren can longer fight,"

"I see, then it's a good thing I got here when I did," Soul said. "You guys go, I'll cover your escape."

Zero then contacted the others. "Retreat! All Black Knights move to your escape points. Cornelia's forces have been wiped out, all we need do now is destroy that white Knightmare, leave the rest to Soul. Retreat!"

The Black Knights all began to leave the battlefield all except the Agravaine.

Suzaku then approached Cornelia's Knightmare.

"Viceroy?" Suzaku said.

"Go after Zero," Cornelia ordered.

"But…" Suzaku spoke,

"My energy filler still has enough to escape," Cornelia interjected. "Go!"

"Right!" Suzaku said.

"I don't think so," Soul said standing before them. "You'll have to get past me first Lancelot,"

"Viceroy, please escape." Suzaku requested.

"Very well," Cornelia said driving away.

With her gone the two of them were the only two left standing in the valley.

"Soul," Suzaku said. "Surrender, you can't stop me."

"Oh, what makes you think that?" Soul responded, "Are you feeling cocky from our first fight in Shinjuku, or the fact that you get lucky and damaged the Guren,"

"Grr... regardless of what you think, it doesn't change the fact that you can't reach the Viceroy now." Suzaku pointed out. "You people have already lost."

"That's the same thing you said the last time we fought." Soul reminded him, "And just like before, I say we haven't lost yet!"

"So then, you're determined to fight me?" Suzaku asked.

"That's right, one of the reasons I even have this Knightmare was to defeat you," Soul said.

 _"Soul, I owe you."_ Suzaku thinks. _"You along with Zero, I know that you've saved a lot of people. I know there're lots of Elevens supporting you from the shadows. However, your methods are very wrong."_

They both prepared to fight, the Lancelot drew his second MVS, and the Agravaine drew his Machine Gun.

* * *

 **(A.S.E.E.C Trailer)**

Meanwhile, in the ASEEC trailer, Lloyd and Cecile were looking on-screen seeing what the Lancelot was seeing.

"So Suzaku is about to take on the Agravaine," Lloyd said excitedly. "This should be interesting."

"Lloyd, how are you excited about this?" Cecile asked upset.

"Well it can't be helped," Lloyd replied with a smile. "Neither of them is willing to back down, so this fight was inevitable."

"You were hoping this would happen, weren't you?" Cecile accused.

"Aha, was it really that obvious?" Lloyd said with a shrug. "I do admit, I was hoping to see how Lancelot would do against this Knightmare, it will bring some good battle data as well."

* * *

 **(Battlefield)**

Back at the valley, the two of them now prepared charged at each other, first, the Lancelot fired a shot at him with the VARIS, the Agravaine dodged and went in for a punch, the Lancelot dodged the punch by moving to the side and then tried to slash his opponent with his MVS, but the Agravaine quickly moves back to avoid the hit, however, the Lancelot quickly follows up with a kick, the Agravaine barely dodged and jumps in the air and fires his Slash Harkens, the Lancelot counters with his Slash Harkens, both knock each other back and, the Agravaine lands at a safe distance.

Soul and Suzaku stopped to think of the fight so far.

 _"He sure is tough."_ Soul thinks. _"This'll be harder then I thought."_

 _"His Knightmare, just like that red-one, it's as fast as the Lancelot."_ Suzaku thinks. _"And Soul himself is really skilled, I need to be careful."_

 _"I think I get it."_ Soul thinks, _"He uses the Lancelot's speed to overwhelm his opponents by always staying on the offensive, his only long-range weapon is the VARIS Rifle, when his opponent is long-range he uses that a powerful ranged weapon to draw them in, and with his Blaze Luminous he can block their attacks so they can only damage him up close, meaning I can't win this from far away, close combat it is."_

The Lancelot then put away his VARIS and charged the Agravaine, and the Agravaine charged at him, the Lancelot fired his hip-mounted Slash Harkens, but the Agravaine grabbed them and pulled them reeling in the Lancelot, the Lancelot used the momentum and tried the cut him with his MVS when he was up close, the Agravaine quickly let go of the Slash Harkens and used on of his arms to grab the arm holding the Sword thus stopping the attack, and followed up by using his second arm to throw a punch, but the Lancelot used his free arm to block his fist, the Agravaine then used that opportunity to kick him, knocking the Lancelot back, and with both his hands now free the Agravaine quickly rushed and uppercut the Lancelot damaging its head.

The Lancelot then sheathes his MVS, and the two Knightmare then engage in close combat, they clashed and went back and forth with their attacks, countering each other blow for blow with intense speed, the Lancelot then went for a spin kick, but the Agravaine jumped in the air and got behind the Lancelot when the Lancelot turned around the Agravaine threw another blow at him, the Lancelot in that same moment also threw a punch at the Agravaine and they were both hit and knocked back, they both quickly regained their balance and at that moment jumped in the air and tried to spin kick each other, they clashed with equal force and were both pushed back to the ground.

 _"Damn it."_ Suzaku thinks frustrated, _"No matter what I do, he has a counter, this can't go on, I have to finish him."_ Suzaku then put away one of his MVS' and drew the VARIS Rifle.

 _"I figured it out."_ Soul thinks, _"His shield and rifle are just bait to draw me in because he fights much better up close, meaning nothing good will happen if I draw this out, all I need is one good kill shot, when the time comes I'll go for the strike."_ Soul then draws his Sword.

Both of them now determined to end this battle prepare themselves,

The Agravaine charges at the Lancelot, Sword in hand and the Lancelot fires the VARIS Rifle at him, the Agravaine dodges while getting in close range and swings his Sword, the Lancelot counters with his MVS, as they clash, Suzaku notices the Sword the Agravaine is holding.

"Wait, that's an MVS," Suzaku said surprised, "But how,"

"Surprised? Britannia isn't the only country in the world with good scientists." Soul said. "Besides, you have other things to worry about."

While their Swords were clashing, the Agravaine used the wrist-mounted Mini-Gun which was on the same arm as the one holding the Sword to open fire on the Lancelot, this surprised Suzaku, and Soul used that single moment of opportunity he created to quickly grip his Sword with both hands, and with a strong swing cut off the Lancelot's left arm. Suzaku was shocked at this and the Agravaine moved in, picked up the fallen VARIS Rifle and moved back.

"Yes, my plan worked." Soul said pleased. "looks like you have a weakness for sneak attacks, good to know."

"Damn it, the VARIS Rifle," Suzaku said upset.

"And with this, I can finally put this battle to an end," Soul said confidently.

"No, it's not over yet!" Suzaku demanded.

This time the Lancelot charged at the Agravaine, and the Agravaine fired the VARIS at him, reversing the situation from before now the Lancelot was dodging the shots, Soul then put his plan in motion, the Agravaine fired shots from the VARIS at the ground around the Lancelot creating a large cloud of dust surrounding him, and obstructing his view.

"A smokescreen?" Suzaku wondered.

Then suddenly a shoot from the VARIS appeared from the dust cloud about to hit the Lancelot, Suzaku on reflex used the Blaze Luminous on the Lancelot's remaining arm to block it, but at that moment, the Agravaine appeared inside the dust cloud at the Lancelot's left side, and before Suzaku could react, the Agravaine used its MVS with both hands to slash the Lancelot's upper body horizontally and cut its torso from its legs, the Lancelot's body then hit the ground.

"Well Lancelot, it looks like you've lost," Soul said.

"No this can't be happening," Suzaku said worriedly.

Suzaku was pushing buttons, trying to do something with the Lancelot.

"You've gotten in our way, one time too many, so now whoever you may be, this where you die," Soul said preparing to fire the VARIS at him.

"Grr, there has to be something I can do," Suzaku said feeling desperate.

"Are you prepared to repent."

Soul placed the Agravaines hand on the trigger and was about to shoot, but then suddenly the Lancelot's cockpit opened and he stopped stunned at who he saw.

"No good, looks like this is the only system that still works," Suzaku said.

 _"Su-Suzaku?"_ Soul spoke in his head shocked. _"All this time, the one piloting the Lancelot was him, then the enemy we were prepared to destroy, the biggest obstacle standing in our way, was you?"_

As Soul was thinking, Suzaku noticed he stopped and wondered why.

"Hey, what's going on?" Suzaku asked. "Why'd you stop?"

Soul then regains some of his composure and answers him.

"Suzaku Kururugi, to think that you were the pilot of the Lancelot," Soul said. "But answer me this, how is that?"

"What do you mean how?" Suzaku responded.

"How were you allowed to pilot that Knightmare?" Soul clarified, "Rules prohibit Numbers from piloting Knightmares, and Cornelia hates Japanese openly, so how were you able to pilot their most advanced Knightmare?"

"It's because this Knightmare was built by the ASEEC research team." Suzaku answers. "Under someone else's authority, and they decide who pilots the Lancelot, not even the Viceroy has a say in that matter."

 _"ASEEC."_ Soul thinks. _"That must be Camelot's team under Schneizel, that explains it."_

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 _"Don't worry," Suzaku reassures her. "I've been reassigned to the Engineering Corps. It's a lot less dangerous."_

 _"By the way Suzaku, you said you're in the Engineering Corps what kind of things do you do there?" Logan asked._

 _"Ah ah... Well, I help test the devices the scientists make and gather data about them," Suzaku answered._

 _"I see, that's interesting," Logan said._

* * *

 **(Flashback End)**

 _"That's why my Geass reacted back then."_ Soul deduced in his head. _"He wasn't lying, but he was withholding the truth."_

"Well then, Suzaku Kururugi, this situation has changed," Soul said lowering the VARIS Rifle. "Since I now know it's you, I've decided not to kill you."

Suzaku was surprised by what he just heard.

"Wait, what why?" Suzaku asked.

"There's no longer a reason to." Soul replied. "This battle is over, the JLF escaped, and the Lancelot is destroyed, I have no reason to kill you now, thus I shall take my leave,"

"You're leaving?" Suzaku asked. "Just like that?"

"Make no mistake, next time we fight it will be your end, but this time I'll leave it at that."

Soul then put away the VARIS Rifle and drove away.

Suzaku watched him leave and, then he got out of the cockpit of the damaged Lancelot, Suzaku was upset at his defeat.

"Sigh... I lost." Suzaku said. "Sorry Euphie," Suzaku then look at the Lancelot's severed arm and fallen torso, "Soul, he was way stronger than I thought, I need to get stronger for the next time we fight," Suzaku said determinedly.

"But, first it needs to be repaired, I hope Lloyd isn't to upset." Suzaku groaned.

Suddenly Suzaku her his communication send a signal.

* * *

 **(A.S.E.E.C Trailer)**

In the ASEEC trailer, Cecile had just contacted Suzaku.

"Suzaku, can you hear me?" Cecile asked.

"Miss Cecile," Suzaku responded.

"Oh thank goodness your safe," Cecile said relieved.

"Miss Cecile, forgive me." Suzaku apologises. "I couldn't stop Soul, the VARIS was lost, and the Lancelot was wrecked."

"Suzaku, it's not your fault," Cecile assured him. "Besides, you were able to help the Viceroy escape, and the Black Knights are all gone now, plus you're still alive, that's something to be grateful about."

"Yeah, I guess your right," Suzaku said feeling a bit better. "By the way, how is Lloyd? Is he upset about what happened to the Lancelot?"

"Um... actually, Lloyd has fainted," Cecile slowly admitted, Lloyd is seen lying on the floor, "He was pretty upset by what happened."

"L-L... Lancelot." Lloyd said in his unconscious stupor.

* * *

 **(Battlefield)**

Cornelia's armless Gloucester stopped in the middle of the forest and then contacted the G-1.

"Euphie." Cornelia contacted, "Relay this message to all to retreat."

"Retreat, are you certain?" Euphie asked.

"Yes, there's no reason to waste the lives of any more of my men." Cornelia replied, "Stay in formation and fall back cautiously. We have to face facts. Even though it pains me to admit it, we've been defeated yet again."

Meanwhile, the Black Knights were all at their escape route area, celebrating their victory.

"Hell yeah, we showed those Britannians what we're made of," Tamaki said happily.

"Yeah." Ohgi nodded also happy. "And thanks to Soul we were able to escape."

Suddenly, Soul arrived at the area and meet with the other Black Knights and all of them were happy to see Soul as he came out of the Agravaine.

"Soul, you made it," Kallen said with relief.

"You all made here safety, that's good," Soul said stepping on the ground.

"Yeah, thanks to you," Ohgi said. "We all got out of there in one piece,"

"Soul, I see you made it," Zero said walking up to him with R.R and Sayoko.

"Did you two finish the mission?" Soul asked R.R and Sayoko.

"Yes, we got it right here," R.R said holding the flash drive.

"And what of you Soul," Zero said. "The fact that you're here means that..."

"Yeah, it's what your thinking." Soul replied, "I beat the Lancelot, it's been destroyed."

When Soul said that, all the Black Knights were surprised and then cheered.

"You actually did it?" Kallen said amazed.

"That's awesome Soul!" Sugiyama praised him.

"Heh, I knew he could do it," Tamaki bragged.

"That's great news Soul." Zero said, "I'm glad we at least accomplished that."

"Actually Zero." Soul said. "there's something you really need to know."

Zero was now curious as to what he meant.

* * *

 **(G-1 Mobile Base)**

Meanwhile, in the G-1, Cornelia, Guilford, and Darlton were walking down the hallway.

"It seems we have beaten yet again," Cornelia said begrudgingly.

"Forgive me, your Highness," Guilford said. "I wasn't able to stop Soul, or Japan Liberation Front from going after you and was bested."

"I'm also to blame," Darlton said. "I wasn't able to reach you at all in this battle."

"Both of you stop," Cornelia interjected. "I was the one leading the operation, so the blame lies with me, don't beat yourselves up about something out of your control."

"Milady," Darlton spoke.

"Oh, by the way, what about Kururugi?" Cornelia asked.

"He is safe now." Guilford informed, "We had to send a recovery team to salvage the Lancelot."

"Can it still be repaired?" Cornelia asked.

"Apparently it can since the damage wasn't too severe," Guilford replied. "However it will take some time, and the VARIS Rifle was stolen."

"Hmm, my older brother won't take too well about this," Cornelia commented.

* * *

 **(City At The Bottom Of The Mountain)**

Meanwhile, in the town, the Code R researchers, were in a truck trying to escape Narita, when suddenly and an injured Jeremiah walked on the road and they stopped.

"Ughh… Another soldier." One of them said.

"No wonder our battalions fell apart." Another one said.

Jeremiah could barely stand and was using a long stick as a walking stick while covering his bleeding eye with one of his hands.

"I swear I'm not Orange," Jeremiah said weakly. "Zero!" Jeremiah yelled before falling on the ground.

The researchers got out of the truck and looked at him for a moment before grabbing him, and placing him in the truck before driving away.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **And that's the chapter, and there you have it, the long-awaited battle between Suzaku and Soul, I had a bit of trouble thinking of the fight scene but I hope you enjoyed it. as for the end, I decide to have Soul and Zero discover Suzaku was the Lancelot pilot sooner for the reason that I felt it's something they should know early on since they already knew Suzaku was hiding something from them, and how do you like the Black Knights crushing Cornelia's forces again. As for the data Sayoko and R.R stole since Lelouch believes having information is important, if he had people who could pull off a mission like this, then I can't see him just passing it up.**

 **Authors Note: Just so you know I started a poll on which story you want we to write next if you interested then go to my main profile and vote.**

 **So see you next time, hope you enjoyed, and have an awesome day.**


	12. The Messenger From Kyoto

**Here's chapter Twelve. Anyway, I don't own Code Geass or any of the characters just the OC.**

* * *

 **12\. The Messenger From Kyoto.**

In the Viceroy's Palace, The Area 11 Government Bureau, Cornelia was having a meeting with the government officials, Guilford and Darlton were with her, and Euphie attended as well, they were discussing the event of Narita, which was two days ago.

"The Japan Liberation Front was nearly wiped out by your Narita operation, viceroy." The vice-minister praised, "Now, we're hunting down the survivors, one by one."

"Are you being sarcastic?" Cornelia responded in a foul mood, "We're barely pulling our forces back together after that fiasco."

"No, I, I didn't mean to…" The vice-minister responded nervously.

"The Occupation Government is responsible for this." Guilford interjected, "They've done nothing about Area 11's subways and mining railways."

The government officials flinched at Guilford's words.

"In the ghettoes, they falsify the registries and property deeds as the rebellion spreads unchallenged." Guilford continued while glaring at them.

"Ah, the subway tunnels stretch over the whole country." The vice-minister pointed out nervously, "We can't just fill them all in. We don't have the budget."

"The terrorists are using them as their strike bases and escape routes." Guilford pointed out angrily.

"B… But, Prince Clovis instructed us." The vice-minister replied.

The vice-minister stopped when Cornelia gave him a death glare.

"Ah, he said forcing them would fuel the rebellion giving the Chinese Federation an excuse to attack." The vice minister said.

"They've already got their excuse." Cornelia pointed out, "Zero and Soul are gradually gaining influence and they're growing stronger and bolder every day."

"Vice-Minister," Darlton spoke. "Internal Affairs has appointed a special group of the Elevens to self-govern this area, isn't that right? A group who are called the NAC."

The government officials all gasped as they were surprised.

"When we stormed Narita, we looked for the evidence of the NAC's conspiracies." Darlton continued, "But it was buried in the landslide. Still, our suspicions remain high. If we suppress them now…"

"Hmm," Cornelia spoke. "A group of blue-bloods and plutocrats. Relics of their dismal past."

"Oh, wait! please!" The vice-minister spoke as he stood up from his seat, "These are just rumors. There's no evidence of that at all. If you suppress them, then the Eleven's economy will certainly collapse. That means no tax revenue to send to the homeland. Also, it's a prime directive of the empire that Numbers should take care of their own kind."

"And what have you done to find the Black Knights?" Cornelia asked.

"We analyzed the shield machine they left showing Zero was behind the Narita operation." The vice-minister reported, "But that's all we've got. You can't squeeze information out of corpses."

"So you can't catch the Black Knights and you don't want us to hit Kyoto." Cornelia said in disappointment, "Do you know the word incompetent, minister? It's for people who can't get results."

Euphie said nothing and was looking at a list of casualties from their forces that were lost in Narita, Jeremiah was on the list.

* * *

 **(Mount Fuji)**

In the base within the mountain, the members of Kyoto were discussing what took place in Narita.

"So, the Britannian viceroy has gone this far already," Kirihara said.

"With the Liberation Front smashed," Munakata said. "The last embers of Japan have died away."

"No, he may be on the run, but Todoh is still strong, still fighting." Kubouin pointed put.

"Even if that's so, I heard he lost his custom Burais." Osakabe said."So, there's no hope."

"There is hope," Kaguya said sitting behind the window pane.

The old men looked over to Kaguya.

"The Black Knights?" Kirihara asked.

"You've been infatuated with Zero since he rescued Suzaku Kururugi." Munakata said, "We even sent him the Guren Mk-II."

* * *

 **(Ashford Academy)**

The class was taking place and it was a lecture about Elizabeth III. Shirley was discreetly opening an envelope that she received from her father and inside was two tickets to the orchestra and she was happy with her father's gift. Shirley was sad to see Lelouch wasn't there and was a little worried because she saw Kallen also wasn't there. Shirley couldn't stop thinking about it and was distraught for the rest of the day. Later in the Student Council room, Shirley was looking at the envelope while sighing and Milly and Logan noticed.

"Hmm… Um… H'm… Ha…" Shirley sighed.

"Something wrong Shirley?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, What's got you so worried?" Milly asked. "Constipated? Your monthly?"

"Huh? That's not it." Shirley responded shocked.

Nina and Logan were surprised at Milly's bluntness.

"Huh…" Milly spoke, "You're lonely 'cause Lelouch is gone, aren't you?"

"Wha…" Shirley spoke and looked away nervously with a blush, "It's more like Kallen is absent the same day he is… again."

"That's really what this is about?" Logan asked.

"Oh, so carefree." Milly said, "While the rest of the world grapples with what happened at Narita. Suzaku's been out for two days because of that, too."

"I know that! But Lulu and Kallen, gone on the same day together. That's serious." Shirley pointed out.

"Hehehe!" Milly started laughing, "I envy you, Shirley. That's what I love about you."

Nina was surprised at looked over to them.

"Don't make fun of me!" Shirley said agitated

"Then just tell him already," Milly stood up from her chair and started walking. "Three little words; I like you!."

"She's right," Logan agreed, "just get it over with,"

"Uh… Uh… I couldn't. I just couldn't." Shirley insisted, "I mean what if…"

"What if he rejects me," Milly spoke in a worried voice impersonating Shirley, "it can ruin our great friendship. Hahahahahahahahahaha!"

"You don't have to laugh that hard, you know?" Shirley said blushing.

"Well, what did you expect?" Logan said. "After all, that's the most convenient excuss someone can make to not confess."

"Logan is honest with me," Shirley said. "If Lulu and Kallen were together, would you tell me?"

"Yes, I would," Logan answered.

"Okay then, are they together?" Shirley asked.

"No, they're not," Logan answered.

Shirley didn't look convinced and asked another question. "If Lulu and Kallen were together and wanted to keep it a secret, would you lie to anyone who asked you,"

"Yes, I would," Logan answered instantly.

Shirley almost face-faulted at that.

"Wha, then how does that make me feel better!" Shirley asked loudly.

"All I did was answer honestly," Logan said casually. "If it didn't make you feel better, that's your problem,"

"It's comfortable isn't it?" Milly interjected getting their attention, "This place now. The way we are together."

"That's true," Shirley said quietly.

"Still we should prepare ourselves a bit," Milly said. "The fact is nothing stays the same forever, you know."

Shirley was surprised by those words, and Logan thought about it.

 _"She's right after our rebellion succeeds, these carefree will just be a thing of the past,"_ Logan said in his head.

"Oh, forget it. Please don't take me too seriously. If it's bothering you why not you just ask him the next chance you get?" Milly looked over to her side and smiled, "So, how do you feel about it on your side?"

Shirley wondered what Milly was looking at and when she looked, she was surprised to see Lelouch was there.

"Huh? Wha… Lulu?!" Shirley spoke. "I thought you were absent!"

"Nunnally had a little fever this morning and Sayoko was busy." Lelouch replied, "So, I stayed home to help."

"Oh really, you don't say. So, is Nunna feeling better now?" Shirley asked.

"A bit." Lelouch said then looked at a stack of papers, "Madam president, those papers?"

"All right." Milly said with a nod, "Make sure you organize all of them by year and class, OK?"

"Yeah, I will." Lelouch said picking up the stack, "You have a talent for ordering people around."

"And you are a great subordinate," Milly replied amused.

"Subordinate?" Lelouch said with a shrug as he left, "Huh, I guess that's what I am."

"Well I'm not," Logan said as he got up to leave. "I'm out,"

"Wait there's still stuff you need to do,"

"Make Rivalz do it," Logan said before walking out the door.

Milly sighed. "Darn, and that one is a terrible subordinate," Milly said.

"Oh, madam president!" Shirley said looking at Milly. "You nearly gave me a heart attack doing that!"

Shirley looked and noticed her envelope containing her tickets was gone.

"Huh?! Oh, where are my tickets? HUH!" Shirley said panicking.

Shirley was shocked and mortified as she realized that Lelouch unknowingly picked up her envelope along with the documents. Shirley rushed after him and fortunately, she was able to find him outside the building and called out to him.

"Lulu!" Shirley called out.

"What is it?" Lelouch asked turning around.

"Ah… Um… is my dad's letter mixed up with that paperwork?" Shirley asked,

"Huh? Oh, sorry." Lelouch said handing her the envelope, "Huh? What's wrong?"

"Ah! Lulu!" Shirley responded.

"Shirley?" Lelouch replied.

Inside one of the buildings, C.C was watching them through a window and frowned.

"Ah? Stop being so suspicious." C.C said looking at her side, "That's hardly the case. To me, he is nothing more than a …" C.C's last word in that sentence wasn't heard.

Meanwhile outside Shirley ran behind a building a was excited.

"Ah huh huh huh huh… I did it! I actually really did it!" Shirley said to herself, So, now what happens? He'll come, right? I mean he didn't say no. Then again… N-n, he is just coming with me to a little concert. So, it's no big thing but still, it's a chance."

Shirley then took a deep breath her closed her eyes and smiled.

"Huh… Thank you, father."

Shirley's phone started ringing.

* * *

 **(The Black Knights Mobile Base)**

Zero, Soul, R.R, and the core members of the Black Knights were having a meeting in their mobile base.

"Kyoto praised us for using the Guren Mk II so well." Sugiyama said, "I thought that was encouraging."

"They were really impressed with you Soul," Yoshida said.

"With me?" Soul asked.

"Yeah, you actually beat the white armor," Kallen said impressed. "That was amazing."

"And you got your hands on the VARIS," Yoshida praised. "They were really impressed by that,"

"I see," Soul said and then nodded. "That's good after all that means we've got their attention, not to mention the Lancelot won't be a problem now until it's repaired since Cornelia wasn't a threat without him."

 _"And it's also a relief for me,"_ Soul thought upset.

* * *

 **(Flashback, Lelouch's Room)**

 _Lelouch stood shocked at what he had just heard. Rolo was also surprised._

 _"W-What did you just say?" Lelouch asked._

 _"I'm afraid it's true," Logan said with a downcast expression._

 _"Suzaku was piloting the Lancelot?" Rolo asked. "But how can that be?"_

 _"It looks like, Schneizel's research team was the one who chose him, and Cornelia doesn't have a say in the matter," Logan explained._

 _Lelouch sits and tries to calm down._

 _"It does make sense," Lelouch said. "Schneizel doesn't care about things like race, as long as they can produce results, but still,"_

 _Lelouch thinks back to all the times they saw the Lancelot._

 _"All this time it was him," Lelouch said. "But why?"_

 _"He did say he wanted to change things from within," Logan reminded. "So this must be his answer,"_

 _"Even so, what do we do now?" Rolo asked._

 _"I know that, and yet," Lelouch replied upset. "This was so much easier when the Lancelot was an unknown enemy, but now this changes everything,"_

 _"Lelouch," Logan said, "we need to think of something, while we still can,"_

 _"I know but, we also need answers," Lelouch said._

* * *

 **(Flashback End)**

 _"if I were to face the Lancelot right now, knowing that Suzaku is in there, I can't win, I need more time to wrap my head around this."_

"Hell yeah," Tamaki said excitedly. "We just keep winning and winning and it's awesome, Hahahahaha! Ahahahaha!" Tamaki laughed.

"Yeah, it does feel good to win," Minami said.

"And it was good that we suffered no casualties," Sugiyama added.

"That's right," Soul said turning to face R.R. "R.R making sure the VARIS gets to her,"

"Right, I'll send it to her," R.R responded.

"Um her?" Inoue asked.

"Who are you talking about?" Kallen asked.

"We mean Rakshata Chawla." Soul answered, "She's a genius scientist from the military district of India, and the one who built the Agravaine and the Guren."

"Also she built the Burais and hands them over to Kyoto," R.R added.

The other members were surprised by that.

"Wait, she built the Guren," Kallen said surprised.

"Then, Kyoto is backing her in making Knightmares," Sugiyama said.

"Correct," Soul said nodding. "She gives her Knightmares to Kyoto and they place them on the resistance groups, mostly the JLF, and now us too,"

"Wait," Yoshida said. "Kyoto sent us the Guren before Narita, but then how'd you get the Agravaine?"

"That's simple," R.R replied, "the Burais and the Guren were designed and built by Rakshata, but the Agravaine was designed by Zero and Soul."

Everyone was surprised again.

"Wait, you designed it," Tamaki said.

"That's right," Soul said nodding. "We made the design, got the funding for it ourselves, and then sent them to Rakshata to build for us, we knew we would need something that powerful if we wanted to win,"

"Wow, you thought things that far ahead?" Kallen asked.

"We needed to, that's the kind of battle this is," Soul replied.

Throughout this whole conversation, Zero sat there and said nothing, thinking about what happened with Shirley.

 _"Why would Shirley just out of the blue?"_ Lelouch wonders.

* * *

 **(Flashback, Ashford Academy)**

 _"My dad works where really long away from here. But he likes to send me great stuff like this to keep my spirits up, you know?" Shirley said holding a ticket._

 _"So, I was just wondering…" Shirley then hands the ticket to Lelouch._

* * *

 **(Flashback End)**

Back at the mobile base, Ohgi hands an envelope to Zero

"Here," Ohgi said.

"Hmm? What's this?" Zero asked.

"A love letter," Ohgi replied.

"Oh? From you?" Zero asked.

Tamaki laughed loudly from his response, "Ahahahaha! And they say you have no sense of humor. Ahahahahaha!"

"You laugh too much," Kallen said annoyed.

"It's an official letter from Kyoto." Ohgi clarified. "They urgently request a meeting."

"Really, now of all times?" Soul asked laidback.

"Is this really such a big deal?" Zero asked also laidback.

"A big deal?!" Kallen asked surprised, "It's Kyoto!"

"If they accept us it means funding and support," Ohgi told them. "It could solve our financial crisis."

"Crisis?!" Zero said.

Ohgi flinched.

"What financial crisis?" Soul asked.

"There shouldn't be any problem if you are following the budget I laid out." Zero pointed out.

"Oh, well…" Ohgi spoke nervously at their question.

"Hey! It's not my fault!" Tamaki responded defensively. "We're turning into a big organization now! That means new expenses, you know!"

"Like French dinners for the new recruits so you can show off?" Kallen asked annoyed.

"Hey, you?!" Tamaki responded glaring at Kallen.

"I know where you've been taking them, big spender?" Kallen accused.

Tamaki was taken back. "Uh-ugh?! You know about it?!"

Zero and Soul sighed irritated,

"We'll put Ohgi in charge of the treasury for now," Zero said.

"That seems for the best," Soul added.

"Hold it right there!" Tamaki spoke standing up, "I'm the one that's in charge of the cash! That's my job!"

"If you want me to trust you then show me some results," Zero said.

"Did you actually just say trust a guy who hides his face from his own partners?!" Tamaki said in a low tone.

The others were surprised by what Tamaki just said.

"How about it Zero, Soul, Huh?!" Tamaki continued. "And what about R.R?!"

"Hold on… That's a…" Ohgi tried to calm him down.

"They aren't the problem here." Kallen stood up defending them, "Who cares who they are? They had the skill to outwit Cornelia, didn't they? And they beat that white armor, that's why they are the leaders of the Black Knights. Do you really need to know more?"

Tamaki still looked upset.

Zero then placed his arm up and signalled Kallen to stop,

"Kallen that's enough," Zero said, then looked at Tamaki, "You're free to not trust us if that's what you want, but I don't really understand how after giving you all weapons, victory, and rank, and yet not showing our faces is a deal-breaking, I can't see how that's fair,"

Tamaki was taken back not expecting that response.

"Tamaki, we wear these masks for a personal reason, not because we don't trust you all," Soul added. "Yet if you truly feel that trusting us is impossible otherwise despite all that we've accomplished, then that is a shame,"

Zero, Soul, and R.R all stood up and then walked away leaving the others, and now Tamaki looked distraught and Kallen looked upset.

* * *

 **(Ashford Academy, Nightfall)**

It was nightfall in Ashford Academy and Nina was in the Student Council room alone with the lights off and she looked at a magazine article that was about Euphemia with pictures of her, Nina looked at Euphemia and blushed while panting.

Then Nina went to the edge of the table and started using the corner to pleasure herself while thinking of Euphemia, she then let a loud moan, which was heard by Nunnally as she entered the room.

"Nina? Is that you?" Nunnally asked, If you are not feeling well, then…"

"Oh no. It's nothing." Nina said quickly putting away the magazine and stepping away from the table, thankful that Nunnally can't see. "Don't worry about it."

* * *

 **(Black Knights Mobile Base)**

Meanwhile, the core members of the Black Knights were discussing things.

"I think you overdid it," Ohgi said looking at Tamaki.

"Yeah, you totally stepped on a landmine back there," Minami said.

"Well, how was I suppose to now that?" Tamaki defended.

"Still though, Kallen doesn't seem to mind," Sugiyama added.

"I guess even if we're the senior commanders, there are some secrets they don't have to tell us," Yoshida spoke.

"Listen, guys," Ohgi said. "I think, it's better we don't pressure them about this, I mean think of all we've got done because of them, and if all they ask for in return is the right to keep there faces hidden, then what's wrong with that,"

The others thought for a moment, then nodded showing they agreed.

"I get it," Tamaki said looking down. "I messed up."

Meanwhile, in the room on the second floor of the mobile base, Zero, Soul, and R.R with their masks off, we're looking at a laptop on the table that showed a list with pictures of the members the Houses of Kyoto.

"I've narrowed it down to twelve possibilities." Zero said, "Now let's see which bets pay off. For that, I'll have to meet them face to face…"

"And with this, the Black Knights will operate the way we envisioned," Soul said. "Things are starting to move forward."

"Indeed, and it's faster then I planned," Zero said.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and the three of them quickly reached for their masks.

"Hm? Who is it?" Zero asked.

"It's me." Kallen said behind the door, "Um… I'm sorry if I was out of line when I spoke up back there, and just wanted the others to know where I stand,"

"Kallen, tell me honestly, Do you wanna know our identities as well?" Soul asked,

 _"Hmm… Would it be wrong if I said yes…?"_ Kallen thought, feeling down before answering. "Hmm… No, sorry to bother you." Kallen then walked away.

The three of them, then put their masks back down.

"She's pretty loyal isn't she," R.R said.

"Yes, that's one of her strong points," Zero said with a smile.

* * *

 **(Ashford Academy, Nunnally's Room)**

Later that night Lelouch went back home and went to Nunnally's room to check on her fever, Nunnally is lying in bed and hears Lelouch enter.

"Lelouch?" Nunnally asked.

Lelouch then checks Nunnally's fever, Nunnally sits up.

"Looks like your fever's gone?" Lelouch said.

"Maybe I was just a little moody," Nunnally said.

"Moody?" Lelouch asked.

"Huh… It just seems to me lately that you've become a little distant like you have other things weighing on your mind." Nunnally replied.

Lelouch was surprised by her words.

Nunnally then lies back down and smiles, "Huh. Perhaps my body just did this on its own to get your attention."

Lelouch then holds Nunnally's hand,

"You're wrong. I haven't changed." Lelouch desperately assures her, "No matter what, I'll always be at your side, Nunnally."

"So then, can I be a little selfish now?" Nunnally asked tightening her grip on his hand. "Please hold my hand just a little bit longer. If I fall asleep alone, I'm afraid I'll have that dream again."

* * *

 **(The Next Day, Outside The Student Council Building)**

Lelouch was with C.C on the campus and C.C was leaning on a tree.

"You are serious?" C.C asked, "You are asking me for a favor?"

"Yes, I got the idea from something that you said." Lelouch said, "No matter what Kyoto's intentions are I want their power."

"Is that what you truly wish for?" C.C asked, "If it's at the very core of your reason for living then I'll try to help you."

"Then do it." Lelouch said, "C.C, I need you."

"Hmm, I understand." C.C nodded, "By the way, you forgot something."

Lelouch know she was talking about Shirley,

"Huh?! I didn't forget! I don't know when I'll be back tonight so I was planning to call her and cancel." Lelouch then takes out his phone and calls Shirley.

"Stick to your contract. Huh?" C.C said.

After a few rings, the phone picks up.

"It's me." Lelouch said over the phone, "Oh good timing, I wanted to call. You see…"

"Um… Listen, Lulu?" Shirley interjected, "I know I made a date with you but I may be late."

Lelouch was surprised at that.

* * *

 **(Tokyo Train Station)**

Shirley in her casual clothes was at the train station with her mother, they were waiting for a train to Narita.

"Sorry, but anyway, I'm sure it'll be fine, really. Hmm, but I promise you that I'll be there." Shirley said before hanging up the phone.

* * *

 **(An Unknown Location, Two Hours Later)**

The place was foggy and Zero was standing there waiting, and a limo arrived and pulled up, the driver opened his window.

"Please bring your command staff along as for my master's instruction, understood?" The driver said.

"They are patrolling the perimeter in case of any unpleasant contingencies." Zero responded, "I'll call them soon. However, before I do…" Zero then activates his Geass.

* * *

 **(Narita)**

The recovery efforts were being done as Britannian soldiers were picking up bodies of the casualties from the battle of Narita, the bodies that were buried in the landslide were being taken to tents. Body bags filled the rows in the tents and there were civilians who were watching from behind the barricade that had been set up. Work to recover the bodies of soldiers continued as medical workers and Knightmare pilots were continuing their recovery work. In one of the tents Suzaku looked around and sighed sadly, he then looked over at Cecile who was looking over logistics and doing other calculations. He then looked at the sky and thought back to his fight with Soul, how the Lancelot's arm and torso were severed and how the VARIS was taken and tried to figure out why Soul didn't kill him.

 _"I don't get it,"_ Suzaku thought. _"It was the perfect chance to get rid of me and the Lancelot, so why didn't he?_ _Is there something that I'm missing here?'_ _If so then…"_ Suzaku then closed his eyes and clenched his teeth. _"Just forget it. It doesn't matter why I'll just beat him next time."_

Suzaku then to his bottle of water then empty it on his hand to calm down.

"Dug enough bodies out of the landslide, yet?" Lloyd said approaching him.

Suzaku looked over and saw Lloyd.

"Lloyd are you okay now?" Suzaku asked nervously, "I mean have you calmed down?"

"Oh well," Lloyd said still smiling. "I do admit I got a bit carried away when the Lancelot was damaged, but it can be repaired in a short amount of time, and as for the VARIS, well I can always make another one."

"I glad you okay then," Suzaku said before answering Lloyd's first question. "I'd like to continue recovery operation if that's possible."

"Be my guest till it'll out of your system," Lloyd replied. "Considering Princess Cornelia's pleasure to indulge you."

Suzaku then thought for a moment and then asked, "Ah, Lloyd, Zero and Soul and the Black Knights what are they trying to do? What do they hope to achieve by sacrificing all these lives?"

"They are knights for justice, haven't you heard?" Lloyd replied nonchalantly.

"Is this..." Suzaku started but then thought back.

* * *

 **(Flashback, Ashford Academy, Student Council Room)**

 _"You know for someone who seems to hate self-righteousness you sound pretty self-righteous yourself," Lelouch said._

 _Suzaku was surprised at what Lelouch said._

 _"Suzaku, this envoke change from within may work for you, but not everyone is allowed into the system, some people can't be Honorary Britannians," Logan said._

 _"And besides, for others resisting is the only option available to them, they're doing this because they can't do anything else," Lelouch said._

 _"But even so that doesn't mean it's right." Suzaku countered._

 _"Then what makes it right?" Logan questioned him, "is something wrong just because it against the law, that's a one-sided point of view that not everyone can agree with, you alone can't decide if it's right or wrong"_

 _"Exactly, and did you ever stop to think about others feel about this, how is it fair to condemn others for not adhering to your morales and principals when you won't look at things for their point of view," Lelouch said._

 _Suzaku was surprised at what they said and then upset that he couldn't think of and argument._

 _'They do have a point, but...' Suzaku thought._

* * *

 **(Flashback End)**

 _"I can't start thinking that way, otherwise I'd be self-righteous just like they said,"_ Suzaku thought upset. _"I mean we killed just as many people to, both here, in Shinjuku, and in Saitama, I have to try to be more open-minded."_

"Hmm, well what is it?" Lloyd asked. "Didn't you have something to say?"

"No, it's nothing forget it," Suzaku replied.

Suzaku then looked and saw Shirley and her mother being escorted somewhere by Villetta.

Lloyd then walked away and meet up with Cecile.

"Cecile," Lloyd spoke.

"I checked the units including the Pure Bloods," Cecile said.

"And I was right, wasn't I?" Lloyd said.

"Yes, a radiant surge," Cecile said.

"Rakshata." Lloyd said thinking of the Indian woman, "I never thought she'd work with our enemies."

"Plus their pilot was extremely skilled, almost as skilled as Soul," Cecile said. "Even if we repair the Lancelot now If we have to fight that Knightmare again…"

"You don't think it could win? Against my dear Lancelot?" Lloyd said.

* * *

 **(An Unknown Location)**

The large limo was that was carrying Zero, Soul, R.R, Kallen, Ohgi, Sugiyama and Tamaki was still riding through a dark tunnel.

"This is taking too long. Tamaki complained, "When do we get there?"

"Ah, could you chill out?" Kallen said, "You are embarrassing."

Tamaki frowned in response. They suddenly felt a shake and felt the limo going up.

"Hm," Tamaki spoke. "What the hell?"

"We are going up?" Kallen asked.

The limo was being lifted by an elevator. The elevator stopped and the limo moved forward a bit and then stopped. The door was opened by the limo driver.

"Sorry for the inconvenience." The limo driver said, "The master is waiting for you."

They all got out of the limo and were surprised by the view they saw outside.

"This is… the Fuji mines?" Ohgi said amazed.

"That is not possible." Tamaki said shocked, "There's no way we could be here."

"It has to be! There is only one mountain like this." Kallen said.

"That means the Sakuradite is right below us?" Tamaki said, "The damn treasure that caused this whole war. You know, what they do to intruders here? Execute them!"

"The power of which is all the way up to here? Kyoto group is amazing." Ohgi said.

"It's repulsive." A booming voice said.

The lights turned off and the room was light in dim, red light and the Black Knights turned their attention to a man who was veiled and sitting holding his cane.

"Mount Fuji, a sacred mountain once known for its clear water and quiet beauty. Now it is bent to the empire's will," The man hidden behind the veil said with sadness and anger, "a place of hideous violation. Our reflection on what Japan has become. It pains me so," the veiled man then turned his attention to Zero, "I apologize for not showing my face. But, Zero, Soul, your faces are hidden as well. Unfortunately, I cannot allow this. To trust you, I must know who you are." The man then pointed his cane at them, "Therefore you will show me your face."

At his words, he signalled to have four Burais appear with Assault Rifles in hand pointing their weapons at them. The others looked shocked and surprised at what was going on.

"Please wait!" Kallen said standing in front of Zero and Soul in her attempt to shield them, "Zero and Soul have given us power and victory. That should be…"

"Silence!" The veiled man interjected loudly, "Now which of you is Ohgi?"

"Huh…! That's me." Ohgi said standing forward.

"You will remove Zero's mask." The veiled man said.

Ohgi then walked in front of Zero.

"Ohgi!" Kallen said wanting to stop him.

"I'm sorry Zero, but we need a reason to put our faith in you, too." Ohgi said placing his hands on Zero's mask, "So help us to put our trust in you."

Ohgi then removed the mask and they were all surprised to see C.C was behind the mask.

"Huh?! A woman?" Tamaki said shocked.

"It can't be!" Ohgi added.

"It's not!" Soul said getting their attention, "This isn't Zero, she's actually an accomplice of ours, she has been for quite some time."

"You there, girl, is this true?" The veiled man asked.

"It is," C.C responded.

"So you are not Japanese?" The veiled man asked.

C.C smiled before answering, "Correct, clan chief of Kyoto, Taizo Kirihara."

The veiled man and his two bodyguards with him were shocked and prepared to take out their guns.

"Anyone who can identify him must die." One of the bodyguards said.

"Especially one who is not Japanese!" The other one said.

The Burais aimed their Assault Rifles at the Black Knights.

"Hey, hold on!" Tamaki said raising his hands, "I'm not part of this!"

Suddenly one of the Burais fired its slash harkens at the other two bringing them down, this surprised the others and the last remaining Burai tried to stop the rogue Burai, but was brought down as well, the rogue Burai quickly made it's way to the veiled man and aimed its Assult Rifle at him.

"You are soft and your methods and thinking are outdated." Zero said coming out of the Burais cockpit, "That is why you'll never win!"

"Zero?" Kallen said.

"When did you…? Huh!" The bodyguard said before pointing his gun at him.

Suddenly R.R uses his Geass to freeze everyone, except C.C, then quickly, takes the bodyguards guns, and ran back to where was standing before unfreezing everyone.

The bodyguards then noticed their guns were gone, "Huh? wait, what happened to our guns?" One of the bodyguards asked.

"They're right here," R.R said holding their guns surprising them.

"That's the trick R.R uses every now and then," Ohgi said.

"Yeah, ever wonder how he even does that?" Tamaki said.

Zero then steps down to the floor and starts walking towards Kirihara, and Soul and R.R walk there too.

"Taizo Kirihara, founder of Kirihara Industry which has a monopoly on Sakuradite mine," Zero spoke, "formerly a key backer of the Kururugi regime."

"However, when Japan fell, you dodged the tribunals by collaborating with the colonial rulers." Soul spoke, "Commonly known as Kirihara the traitor."

"In reality, you are one of the leaders of the Six Houses Of Kyoto, who support resistance groups throughout Japan," Zero said, "A double agent. How cliche."

"Show some respect, you swine!" One of the bodyguards said with a growl.

"Stop!" Kirihara said to his bodyguards.

"It's as you guessed though, the three of us are not Japanese!" Zero declared.

The others were shocked at hearing that.

"Is he serious?" Tamaki asked, "No wonder they never showed their faces."

"If you are not Japanese, why do you fight for Japan?" Kirihara asked, "What is it that you want?"

"The destruction of Britannia." Zero replied,

"And so, do you believe that this is possible, that you can do it?" Kirihara asked.

"We can, because we must," Soul said, "if we don't who will?"

"Not to mention, we have reasons which compel us execrably," Zero said while taking off his mask, along with Soul and R.R, "I'm glad I'm dealing with you."

"You…" Kirihara was shocked to see their faces because he recognized Zero and Soul.

"It's been a long time, Lord Kirihara," Lelouch said.

"Seven years if we're not mistaken," Logan said.

"Is it really you?" Kirihara said amazed, "Both of you,"

Kirihara thought back to when he last saw them as kids, "It's been eight years since I finally received you as a hostage, and you came there along with your father shortly after."

"Yes," Lelouch said.

"But then," Kirihara said looking at Rolo, "This boy?"

"Don't worry," Logan said, "He's one of us, you can be sure of that,"

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Rolo said respectfully.

"And we appreciate you taking care of us then," Lelouch said.

"If I hadn't come tonight, were you planning to take our messengers as hostages?" Kirihara asked.

"Not at all." Lelouch replied, "I came to ask for your help, that's all I'm seeking from you."

Kirihara smiled and then laughed pleased at what he had heard,

"So the flowers planted eight years ago have finally bloomed," Kirihara said.

With the Black Knights, Tamaki was leaning trying to see their faces,

"I can't see them!" Tamaki said.

Kallen then pulled him back.

"Ohgi!" Kirihara said getting their attention.

"Yes!" Ohgi immediately responded.

"These men are true enemies of Britannia." Kirihara said, "Their faces must remain hidden for vital reasons, I urge you to follow Zero and Soul, And I guarantee that if you do, we will assist you generously with intelligence and strategic support."

Ohgi was surprised and bowed gratefully at what Kirihara said,

"We thank you," Ohgi said.

"We are grateful, Lord Kirihara," Lelouch said turning around and the three of them began to put their masks back on.

"Are you embarking on the path of blood?" Kirihara asked lifting the veil.

"Embarking? no, we've already taken the path of blood," Soul said as they began to leave.

* * *

 **(Tokyo Train Station)**

The train had just arrived in the station and the people getting out of the train and Shirley and her parents were among them. Shirley's father was as it turns out, in Narita during the battle, and was among the survivors, Shirley and her mother were both glad and relieved that he was alright. She then went off the meet Lelouch at the theatre.

* * *

 **(A Few Hours Later, Tokyo Settlement)**

It was a raining night at the Tokyo Settlement and Lelouch was rushing while holding an umbrella over his head while looking around.

 _"Of course, it's too late already."_ Lelouch thought, _"Anyway, things are finally moving forward. Now the Black Knights will operate as I envisioned."_

Lelouch kept looking and then saw Shirley standing with her umbrella. Lelouch then goes over to her.

"I'm sorry I was late." Lelouch said, "I thought you'd already been back home by now."

"I'm just glad your here," Shirley said, "I was worried you wouldn't show,"

"I see," Lelouch said, "well I'm here now, come on let's go inside."

Lelouch and Shirley walked together and make their way inside the theatre and Lelouch noticed from the look on Shirley's face, she had something on her mind.

"Shirley," Lelouch said,

"Yeah," Shirley said looking at him.

"Something you want to say?" Lelouch asked.

Shirley paused and they both stopped walking.

"Lulu, do you know why I was late?" Shirley said, "It's because I was at Narita with my mother, to go see my father,"

What Shirley said surprised Lelouch.

"Your father?" Lelouch asked.

"Yeah, my father was at Narita during the battle that happened the other day," Shirley explained, "Thankfully though, he was one of the survivors, I was so happy,"

"I see," Lelouch said before thinking, _"her father was there, I'm glad we minimized the landslide, I don't want to imagine what would have happened if her father died back there."_

"Say, Lulu," Shirley said getting his attention, "Zero and Soul, they fight for the weak, don't they?"

"What? Yeah, well, that's what they say." Lelouch responded.

"Well, I've been thinking, maybe they're not really a bad people," Shirley said surprising Lelouch.

"Really?" Lelouch asked.

"Yeah I mean, they saved us back at the hotel, and they've been helping a lot of people, they even take out over terrorists," Shirley listed, "I think maybe they're just doing what they think is right, in their own way,"

Lelouch smiled, happy and Shirley's words, "Yeah, maybe your right about that,"

Shirley smiled and they both continued to make their way to the theatre.

 _"Shirley."_ Lelouch thinks, _"I'm truly grateful that you feel that way, and soon, I hope others can to, hopefully, I can even make Suzaku understand."_

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

 **And that's the chapter, as I'm sure you were already aware but I decided not to kill Shirley's father, because I plan on giving Shirley a different role in this story, both her and Suzaku, as you saw Suzaku's conversation with Lelouch and Logan affected his point of view and he's taken their words to heart, I want his way of thinking to slowly change throughout the course of the story making him less self-righteous and more open-minded to the thoughts of others.**

 **So see you next time, hope you enjoyed, and have awesome day.**


	13. The Portside Battle

**Here's chapter Thirteen. Anyway, I don't own Code Geass or any of the characters just the OC.**

* * *

 **13\. The Portside Battle.**

Lelouch was sitting with Shirley in the theatre watching the concert. Lelouch and Shirley smiled as they watched the musical performances. Shirley was feeling extremely happy that she was here at the concert with the boy she was in love with and it helped that when Shirley told Lelouch her thoughts, Lelouch understood and agreed. Shirley looked at Lelouch who looked like he was enjoying himself. Lelouch glanced over to Shirley and smiled. Shirley in response looked away and blushed but felt happy and was grateful to her father for giving her the tickets. Lelouch was thinking on the fact that Shirley's father was in Narita during the battle against Cornelia, and was happy and relieved that he managed to make it so he didn't die, and was also curious as to why her father was in Narita in the first place, but decide not to ask believing it wasn't something too important. Lelouch was also thinking back to the event of Mt Fuji and was pleased that he and the Black Knights now have the full support of Kyoto.

* * *

 **(Ashford Academy)**

The next day, in Ashford Academy in the Student Council room, all the members including the two honorary members, Rolo and Nunnally were working on things and getting stuff done, while Rivalz was checking on his laptop.

"Hey guys, come here," Rivalz said, "Check this out,"

"What is it?" Suzaku asked as they all went to see.

"Look, I was posting online how I thought what happened in Narita was kinda cool, and look at how many people responded," Rivalz then showed them an online forum showing a discussion on the Black Knights.

Suzaku looked troubled at seeing a reminder of Narita, Lelouch, Logan, and Rolo looked pleased with their growing approval by the public, Kallen was happy seeing the Black Knights seen in a positive view, and Shirley was surprised that Rivalz was posting about the Black Knights, and Nina just looked scared.

"Rivalz, I'm surprised that you would be into this stuff," Milly said.

"Oh come on," Rivalz said with a smile. "It's not like I'm the only one, lot's of people are posting about this stuff."

"Even Britannians?" Suzaku asked.

"Yeah, you bet," Rivalz said. "After the hotel jacking on TV, the Black Knights became like real-life heroes, and now everyone getting in on the action,"

"Heroes?" Nunnally asked, "Is that true?"

"Well yeah," Rivalz said then turning to Shirley, Milly, and Nina. "You three think so to right? I mean they saved you,"

"Yeah, what do you think?" Rolo also asked.

"Yes but," Nina said nervously. "But their Eleven terrorists,"

"Yeah but that doesn't mean their bad," Shirley said surprising the others.

"Shirley, are you saying you support the Black Knights?" Suzaku asked hoping to be wrong.

"Well, I don't know about that, but I don't think they're as bad as people think," Shirley answered, "I mean, everyone has different ideas about what is right, and maybe they're just doing what they think is right,"

The others thought about that.

 _"She could be right, I mean I didn't think of it that way, but still I..."_ Suzaku thought.

 _"You're right Shirley, I'm glad at least you understand,"_ Kallen thought happy.

"Shirley's right," Milly said. "Even if they're terrorists, one man's justice can be other man's evil, so in the end, all we can do is follow what we believe in,"

"Wow Prez that was actually pretty wise," Rivalz said.

"Yeah, what'd you do with the real Milly," Logan joked and they all laughed except Suzaku and Nina.

"Okay now, that's enough joking around," Milly said, "let's get back to work,"

"Fine," Rivalz said.

Suzaku then walks up to Lelouch and Logan and shows them the signal to meet on the roof and they nod.

* * *

 **(Black Knights Mobile Base)**

Ohgi was in the mobile base, meeting with Diethard Reid.

"I see, you were the one who gave us the intel about Narita," Ohgi said.

"That's right, I've been hoping to join you all for quite a while now," Diethard said.

"So this new intel you brought," Ohgi said looking over a file Diethard gave him. "It's for real?"

"That's right, this is the Viceroy's next operation, at pork Yokosuka," Diethard said, "I was hoping to give this to Zero and Soul,"

"Well they aren't here right now, but I'll give it to them when they get here," Ohgi said. "they'll decide what to do, you can meet them then."

"That's fine, I'll wait till then," Diethard said with a smile.

* * *

 **(Ashford Academy)**

On the roof Suzaku stood there waiting for Lelouch and Logan, then after a few minutes, the two of them arrived.

"Good you two are here," Suzaku said.

"Yeah, now what did you want to talk about?" Lelouch asked.

"Well, remember what we talked about, back when we were in the Council room the other day," Suzaku said. "When talked about the Black Knights,"

"Yeah, what about that time?" Logan asked.

"Well first I have to know, what do you think of the Black Knights?" Suzaku asked.

The both of them looked at each other and thought for a moment before answering.

"Well, honestly I agree with what Shirley and Milly said," Lelouch said. "I mean I can't answer it better than that."

"True, if you remove yourself from a biased point of view and just answer from the outlook of an ordinary person, then that's the best possible answer," Logan said.

"Yeah, I guess that's a fair assessment," Suzaku said looking down.

"Besides, if you recall, we were almost killed by the Britannian military back at Shinjuku, and they even shoot you in the back for no good reason," Lelouch reminded.

"Yeah, and they even framed you for the murder of Clovis, knowing you were innocent, it's pretty hard to support Britannia, after all, that's happened," Logan added.

Suzaku then closed his eyes and clenched his fists.

"Suzaku, what's wrong?" Lelouch asked.

"Yeah, what did you want to talk to us about?" Logan asked.

"Listen the truth is," Suzaku then opened his eyes and continued. "I realized you two were right, I was being self-righteous before."

Suzaku's words surprised them but he wasn't done.

"I realized that, despite how I feel about their methods, I can't deny that the Black Knights have done good things and helped a lot of people," Suzaku admitted. "And the truth is, I also discovered somethings about the police and the military that unsettled me, you see turns out just like in Shinjuku, the Viceroy ordered the slaughter of the people at the Saitama ghetto,"

"But I thought she went there to wipe out a resistance group, that's what it said on the news, " Logan said pretending not to know the truth.

"Well, the truth is she actually wanted to lure out Zero and Soul," Suzaku said. "And in doing so, she killed everyone there, even women and children,"

Lelouch clenched his teeth trying to convince Suzaku he didn't already know, "That's horrible,"

"And not just that," Suzaku continued. "A few days after we talked, I learned that there was a Refrain deal going on in the Tokyo Settlement, the Black Knights stopped it, but it turns out that members of the police force were part of it, in exchange for a cut of the profits,"

"The police were part of a drug deal?" Logan asked.

"That's right," Suzaku said looking down again. "I want to change things for the better and from within, but I'm having trouble in finding a way how, and the fact that even some Britannians are starting to show support for the Black Knights, the truth is I really don't know what to do."

Lelouch and Logan were glad that Suzaku was starting to see the big picture but also upset that he's feeling so low because of it.

"Suzaku, in the end, you must realize that this was always a problem too big to be solved by one person," Lelouch said. "After all, no matter how gifted, you alone can not change the world,"

"I know, but still I'm not alone," Suzaku said thinking of Euphie.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked.

"Well, I made a promise, on the day after my trial," Suzaku said.

"A promise?" Lelouch asked. "With who?"

"I can't say, but it was someone who I know I can believe in to help make things better," Suzaku said with a smile. "And I know that, if Zero and Soul can get the results they desired their way, then I can do the same my way,"

"And how do you intend to do that?" Lelouch asked.

"I may not have an answer right now, but that doesn't mean I'll give up, I know soon the right answer will come to me," Suzaku then looked at them. "I wanted to tell you this because, I wanted you two to know the truth, and truthfully I thought I'd feel better if I talked about this to someone."

"We understand, it's better to let these things out then keep them in," Lelouch said with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks both of you," Suzaku said.

"No worries, after all, we're friends," Logan said.

Suzaku nodded happily and started walking away. After he left the roof Lelouch and Logan both had a troubled look on their faces.

* * *

 **(Area 11 Government Bureau)**

In a meeting room inside the government bureau, Cornelia was having a meeting with Guilford and Darlton as they were discussing and working out the logistics of their next operation which was to capture General Katase and eliminate the other remaining members of the Japan Liberation Front that survived Narita since they knew for a fact that they were in Port Yokosuka.

* * *

 **(A.S.E.E.C. Knightmare Hanger)**

Meanwhile, in the Knightmare Hanger, Suzaku was looking at the repaired Lancelot.

"The Lancelots been repaired," Suzaku said as he placed a hand on the Knightmare Frame, "This time, I'm definitely going to beat Soul." Suzaku thought back to when he was beaten at Narita, "If I lose again, I won't be able to accomplish anything."

"Ahh, there you are, looks like you're wracking your brain like crazy," Lloyd's voice said suddenly.

Suzaku turns around and sees Lloyd approaching him with his usual smile.

"Lloyd," Suzaku said.

"Anyway, I have some bad news, Suzaku." Lloyd said, "We've just got word from General Darlton. We're on deck for the next operation."

Suzaku was surprised by that news as Lloyd smiled amused.

"Are they acknowledging your skill or do they need another decoy?" Lloyd said.

"Oh Lloyd," Cecile said entering the room with a cheerful smile carrying a tray of food. "Care for another lesson in proper social etiquette? You look like you have some time to kill."

"I'll have to take a pass on that." Lloyd replied with a look of dread and then smiled again at Suzaku, "Now then I believe we're talking about your mission."

* * *

 **(Port Yokosuka)**

Meanwhile, in one of the small warehouse buildings, the Black Knights were having a meeting about their next mission and meeting their newest member, it was Diethard Reid, Zero was sitting atop a mountain of rubble and Soul and R.R were standing at his sides, three members of the Black Knights not trusting Diethard were pointing their guns at him.

"Wait a second, Zero." Ohgi said, "I realize this is a request from Kyoto. I think we can definitely handle it. And I'm pretty sure that Japan Liberation Front would rather join with us than flee to foreign soil in all. But…"

"You are the one who brought us this information." Zero interjected, "Diethard, wasn't it?"

"And if we're not mistaken, you're also the one who brought us the information about Narita," Soul said.

"That's right," Diethard responded, "It is an honor that you two would meet me like this, Zero, Soul.

"So, princess Cornelia's going to deploy the Royal Marines on General Katase at the Japan Liberation Front, is that correct?" Zero asked,

"Yes. The network was already poised to broadcast a special report on it." Diethard answered.

"Hmph, that sounds just like Cornelia," Soul commented. "Always wanting to let everyone know how powerful she thinks she is,"

"Indeed, moving on Lieutenant General Todoh will never make it Katase in time. Which means the Japan Liberation Front has no military strength right now." Zero deduced, "Their only chance of escape is the liquid Sakuradite they're carrying."

"Which is why we should help General Katase escape instead of going after Cornelia," Ohgi suggested.

"Ohgi, who are we?" Zero asked.

"W… we are the Black Knights, Zero," Ohgi responded.

"Then we have but one task. We will destroy Cornelia's troops, and in doing so, rescue the remnants of the JLF," Zero said standing up. "Tonight, we regain what was lost to us at Narita."

"What are the chances?" Ohgi asked.

"Need you ask?" Zero replied.

"Understood," Ohgi said.

"Begin preparations. You all have your orders to carry out." Zero, Soul and R.R began to leave.

Soul and R.R then stopped and turned to face Diethard.

"Diethard come with us," Soul ordered. "We have something we need you to do,"

Meanwhile, Darlton was speaking to Suzaku near the ASEEC trailer at Port Yokosuka and they were both wearing their piloting suits.

"Just so you know, the viceroy has reservations about using the numbers. But Use every able body, I always say, even if it's the son of the former prime minister." Darlton said with a serious expression, "Our target is Katase. Take him out and the Japan Liberation Front is finished. We are sending in a Royal Marines. Your job will be to provide supporting fire from the shore until the marines have Katase. As well as annihilating any stragglers leftover."

Suzaku was sur[rised by that order, "Uh… I'm to annihilate them, sir?"

"Nobody but the target is to survive. Is that clear?" Darlton said.

Suzaku was shocked an in thought, he was fine with capturing but it bothered him that he had to kill this time and in this case, he would be killing his fellow Japanese, which was something he never wanted to do since he joined the military to save lives.

"Warrant officer Kururugi, show your loyalty to the crown." Darlton said, "This is your chance to get ahead in the world, soldier." Darlton then walked away.

"Understood, my Lord," Suzaku responded.

Lloyd walked in and stood next to Suzaku.

"Onward, Christian soldiers? Conflicting morals, right?" Suzaku said.

* * *

 **(Nightfall)**

At nightfall in Port Yokosuka a member of the Black Knights was placing a certain device in the water near the harbor, meanwhile, Villetta was walking around the Port looking for the Black Knights while holding a bag containing a file.

"This is where the next battle will be, so they should be here," Villetta said looking around,

 _"I have to find evidence that will lead me to those students, and how their involvement in all this,"_ Villetta thought. _"I won't have to die, stripped of my position and honor like Jeremiah. Hell, this is the chance to move back up again. So I have to find out a link to Zero and Soul. It has to be me."_

Then suddenly Villetta heard a click from a gun being loaded and turned around to see who was there, to her shock she saw Diethard pointing a gun at her.

"What are you doing here?" Villetta asked.

"Sorry but in truth, joining with Zero and Soul sounds much more enjoyable than helping you fallen Pure Bloods," Diethard said smiling while his hand was shaking with excitement.

Villetta glared and tried going for her gun, "You useless, disloyal, TV man!" Villetta yelled, but then noticed her gun was gone.

"What?" Villetta said confused. "What did you do?"

"Actually that was me," a voice said suddenly.

They both turned to see R.R standing behind Villetta, holding her gun.

"R.R," Diethard said.

"This is R.R?" Villetta said now worried.

"I'm surprised, I didn't think a rat from Jeremiah's old group would be sneaking around here, and before a battle nonetheless," R.R said now aiming the gun at her as well. "Diethard, why is she here?"

"It seems she has some suspicions about Zero and Soul and came looking for evidence," Diethard replied.

"I see, then there's only one option," R.R said before looking at her. "Kill her."

"Very well," Diethard said.

Villetta seeing them aim their guns at her from both in front of her and behind her, knew that she was cornered and tried quickly to run to the side, but they both fired and she was shoot, she fell to the ground and dropped her bag and the file fell out.

"It's done," R.R said. "We don't need annoyances like her roaming around before an important operation,"

"It's possible she might still be breathing," Diethard pointed out. "Should I take care of it,"

R.R walked over to her bag and looked at the file, he was shocked that the file contained details about Lelouch and Logan, _"I don't know how she found out about this, but it looks like she doesn't know they're Zero and Soul, still big brother and Lelouch need to see this,"_ R.R thought before answering. "No, even if she's breathing now, she'll bleed out before long, just leave her."

"Understood," Diethard responded.

"Anyway, get to your position, I'll tell Zero and Soul about this, and they'll appreciate your part in this."

"Thank you, I'm just glad to be able to help them any way I can," Diethard said, and they both parted ways, to prepare for the battle, leaving a bleeding, unconscious Villetta to die.

* * *

 **(Warehouse)**

Inside a warehouse within Port Yokosuka, Lelouch and Logan were inside by themselves with their masks off, sitting next to their Knightmares, talking before the battle.

"This will be another chance to capture Cornelia," Lelouch said. "And unlike Narita, her forces will be much smaller, we can't lose,"

"True, but forget the Lancelots been repaired," Logan pointed out, "Meaning Suzaku will be here,"

Lelouch frowned at that. "Yeah, I know," Lelouch said.

"You still thinking about what he said this morning?" Logan asked

"Aren't you?" Lelouch asked.

Logan frowned as well and nodded.

"It's getting harder to comprehend, I'm glad Suzaku is now able to understand the good we do, but he hasn't realized that his desire for change is an impossible feat," Lelouch said, "not to mention he sees the problems with Britannia and yet still has faith in them, I can't understand why,"

"Yeah, and there's also the fact that he thinks it's possible, even though he doesn't even have an answer as to how," Logan added. "I just don't get why he acts this way, he acts like there's a reason it has to be this way, but why?"

"I don't know, back then, before Japan was conquered he always said he'd never bow to anyone especially Britannia, and yet know he openly serves them without a second thought." Lelouch said in an upset tone, "What happened in the time we were apart to make him this way?"

Logan thinks for a moment before answering. "Maybe something to do with his father?" Logan suggested.

"His father?" Lelouch replied confused,

"Think about it, something like that would really affect anyone," Logan pointed out. "And Suzaku was a kid back then, so it would explain things,"

"Yes, now that I think about it you have a point," Lelouch spoke, "In truth, his death always did seem strange, as I recall his death was called suicide as a protest to stop the war, but why would he when right before that he called for, do or die resistance, it doesn't add up,"

"Do you think something more was going on at the time?" Logan asked, "I agree with what your saying, but even if there's more to what happened, how do we find out for ourselves?"

"Simple," Lelouch replied. "We ask Kirihara since he was the closest to Suzaku's father in the old government, he would be responsible for any kind of cover-up, so if anyone can tell us the truth it's him,"

"Yeah, your right, then let's ask after this battle," Logan said with a nod.

Then suddenly there was a knock on the door and they quickly put their masks on, the door opens and they see that it's R.R.

"Good, you two here," R.R said walking in.

"Did you finish patrolling the area?" Zero questioned him.

"Yes, and I have something you both need to see," R.R said

R.R then began taking out the file he got from Villetta and handing to Zero, he and Soul looked at the file and were surprised at what they saw.

"What is this?" Zero asked.

"One of the members of the disbanded Pure Bloods came here with this file, according to Diethard her and Jeremiah asked him to investigate two male students from Ashford," R.R explained, "and from this, it seems she was talking about you two,"

"A members of the Pure-Bloods?" Soul asked. "The only female from that group was Villetta Nu, but what could have lead her to us?"

"I think I know," Zero said, "when I used my Geass on her, it might have made her lose her memory of us afterwards, but since my Geass was weaker back then it wasn't able to completely sustain itself, the effects might be wearing off and she may have gotten back memories of seeing us at Shinjuku,"

"That's a problem," Soul said, then turned to R.R, "R.R where's Villetta now? and did anyone else see this?"

"I and Diethard gunned her down at the docks she should be dead by now, and Diethard was with me at the scene, but I made sure he didn't see the file," R.R answered.

"I see, that's good," Zero said, "we need to be more careful, now that Villetta is gone we don't need to worry about anyone else investigating us for a little while, and as for this,"

Zero then dropped the file and took out a lighter, Zero used to lighter to burn the file until it was nothing but ashes.

"Now then did Rakshata complete it?" Zero asked Soul.

"Yeah, a new and remodelled VARIS Rifle, made to be more suited for the Agravaine," Soul replied. "It's already been equipped, Rakshata wants battle data with it before she can make more improvements."

"Good, now let's go, we have a battle to win," Zero said and they both nodded.

* * *

 **(Elsewhere In The Tokyo Settlement)**

C.C was walking then stopped and looked up in the sky.

"What am I doing?" C.C asked, "I just can't afford to make the same mistake here all over again."

Somewhere else near the same area that C.C was walking someone else was walking by, it was a tall silver-haired young man with long shades and earphones who had a smile on his face.

* * *

 **(Port Yokosuka)**

The Royal Marines in their Portman Knightmare Frames were standing by waiting for Cornelia to give the word. Cornelia stood in front of her Knightmare and Guilford and Darlton were with her.

"It's time," Darlton said.

Cornelia nodded as she raised her arm as a signal, "Commence the operation!"

The Royal Marines began to make their move going underwater to attack the large freighter.

In the cockpit of the Lancelot, Suzaku was receiving instructions from an officer. Suzaku then moved the Lancelot to get in position with his new VARIS Rifle in hand and several Sutherland Knightmare Frames moved along with him. The Portmans kept moving and got into position they wanted to fire at the wall. The Portmans opened fire on the wall and it brought the attention of the others in the docks as they smashed through.

At another area of the port, members of the Black Knights were in position and looked on and Ohgi and Diethard were on top of a tower looking through their binoculars.

"It looks like it's started." Ohgi said before taking out a radio and contacted Zero, "Zero, you wanna move out or what? Hey? Do you read me? They're closing in on the JLF. Come in."

"We have to hold." Zero replied holding a control switch, "Cornelia moves faster than expected. If we go now, we'll die along with them."

Meanwhile, the Lancelot along with several Sutherlands arrived at their planned point and pointed their guns at the freighter. In the cockpit of the Lancelot, Suzaku looked on in horror at seeing the JLF be one-sidedly slaughtered.

"This isn't battle. This is wholesale slaughter." Suzaku said.

"Officer Kururugi." Cecile contacted.

"Go ahead," Suzaku replied.

"I certainly know this must be hard for you. But you are a soldier, remember that." Cecile said.

"Right, I understand," Suzaku responded.

The Knightmare continued firing. Inside the freighter, General Katase was sitting in a desk angry at the situation and two JLF soldiers were with him.

"How could they've found us? Where is Todoh?" Katase asked.

"We can't locate him, or the Holy Swords." A soldier reported.

"What about Kyoto!? They said they would send help." Katase demanded.

"Yes, sir! But we have no way of contacting them now!" Another soldier reported.

"So they're just gonna sit back and watch us die here?" Katase said frustrated.

Outside the freighter on the deck, one of the JLF soldiers was signalling the Britannian forces.

"We surrender! Please cease fire! This is the Japan Liberation Front! I repeat we surrender!" The soldier said.

Inside the Lancelot, Suzaku heard them and contacted one of the officers.

"Sir, they're issuing a surrender over an open channel," Suzaku reported.

"Ignore it." The officer responded.

"Yes. But sir…" Suzaku tried to say.

Then the freighter started to sail away.

"You see? They're just buying time. Now, carry out your orders!" The officer ordered.

Ohgi saw the Royal Marines closing in on the freighter and got worried,

"Dammit! It'll be too late soon! When does Zero plan to move?" Ohgi asked.

"I just hope that he isn't doing all these to honor some childish notion of justice," Diethard said.

The Portmans started boarding the freighter.

"The Knightmares are boarding the ship!" Ohgi said contacting Zero.

 _"I see… That leaves only one way out. They have to be careful around their precious Sakuradite."_ Zero thought.

 _"Almost there, just a bit more and the trap begins,"_ Soul thought also seeing the Portmans board the freighter.

"Zero! If we don't hurry…" Ohgi said panicking.

"Very well then, go ahead," Zero interjected.

Then at that moment Zero pushed the button on the control switch he was holding and it activates the certain device that was placed in the water before the battle that was now right beneath the JLF freighter, the device detonated sending an explosion upwards that hit the JLF freighter and hit the liquid Sakuradite, the cause an explosion that consumed the entire freighter, killing the JLF and the Portman.

"What the hell is going on….?" Katase asked before he was caught in the explosion and died.

The explosion caused a strong aftershock creating large winds that were blowing in every direction. At the port, Cornelia saw the explosion and was shocked.

"I can't believe this idiocy! They blew up the liquid Sakuradite?" Cornelia said feeling the winds.

Back with Ohgi was also begin hit by the winds as he saw the explosion and was also shocked and then Zero contacted him.

"Just what you'd expect of the JLF, choosing to take the Britannians out with them," Zero said.

"Suicide?" Ohgi said surprised, "But they never mentioned."

"We're going to rush Cornelia's position head-on!" Soul reported to all the Black Knights, "Forget about everything else. All that matters is achieving our goal. If you want to avenge the JLF, then capture Cornelia. And show them our strength and determination."

Inside the Guren's cockpit Kallen heard his declaration and felt determined,

"Right," Kallen spoke.

"This is like Narita all over again," Ohgi said.

"It's outstanding!" Diethard said excitedly as he ran from his post and want down the ladder.

"Hey, get back here!" Ohgi called out.

 _"The JLF was just bait. Their command is wide open now. One of the oldest tricks in the book."_ Diethard thought excited as he slides down the ladder.

"Where are you going? Hey!" Ohgi called out while firing his gun at Diethard, but he missed and Diethard reached the bottom and started running.

 _"It makes perfect sense!"_ Diethard thought as he ran while the sounds of the battle began around him, _"They want to cripple their enemy's defences using the Liberation Front as a living trap! their excellent material, Zero! and Soul! their chaos incarnate! More, show me more of your genius! Let your egos engulf the world!"_

Diethard then began to laugh out loud wildly.

With the Lancelot and the Sutherlands, the winds were blowing strongly and some of the Sutherlands were getting blow away, a speed boat was driving in the water and was blown away to the shore and crashed into one of the Sutherlands. In the cockpit of the Lancelot Suzaku was trying to make sense of the situation.

"Why would General kill himself? It doesn't make any sense." Suzaku asked, then he looked at his sensors that were picking up enemy signatures, "Ah.. the main force! Could they use the tanker as a decoy?"

In the area where Cornelia and her entourage were staying, they heard a report of the Black Knights appearing and prepared to battle,

"Mount up now! And form a defensive of line, on the double!" Darlton ordered.

"How did they know we were here!?" Cornelia asked.

Back with the Black Knights, they all began to attack the Britannian forces after Zero's orders,

"Knock their Knightmares into the sea before the pilots can mount!, Zero ordered, "R.R you lead them,"

"Understood Zero," R.R replied inside his Black Sutherland.

"We'll go after Cornelia," Soul said inside the Agravaine, "Guren Mk-II, you're with us!"

"Yes, sir!" Kallen responded following them.

Back with Cornelia, she was getting in her Knightmare,

"Your highness, we can handle this." Guilford contacted.

"Quiet!" Cornelia responded, "Saitama, Kawaguchi, Narita, how many times you think I'll allow them to mock me!? I will not let them get in my way again!"

There was a sudden crash and Cornelia was surprised to see Zero's Burai. The Burai rammed into Cornelia's Knightmare and crashed her through the wall.

"I haven't even powered on!"

Cornelia's Gloucester went through the wall and crashed into one of the large crates

"Do you think you can best me in Knightmare combat!?"

Cornelia had her Knightmare raise its arm that held an Assault Rifle but the arm was struck by a slash harken disarming the Gloucester of the Assault Rifle. Cornelia saw it was the Guren MK II

"That new model again?" Cornelia said.

"I'll smash your hatch and drag you out, Cornelia!" Zero said but stopped and looked at his monitor showing an enemy unit approaching at high speed.

"So you've come," Zero said.

The Lancelot appeared and struck Zero's Burai with his first.

"Zero! I won't let you people take the Viceroy!" Suzaku declared, "I'll stop you here and now!"

"Is that so?" A voice said. "Then you'll have to stop me first!"

Then the Agravaine also appeared and struck the Lancelot, knocking it away from Zero's Burai.

"Grr... Soul, I should have known you'd also be here," Suzaku said.

"Oh, does that upset you?" Soul asked.

"No this works out just fine," Suzaku replied. "Now I can settle the score from Narita, and this time I won't lose,"

"Well then let's see if you can!" Soul said. _"Sorry Suzaku, but I won't hold back."_

While they were talking, Zero and Kallen faced Cornelia. "Zero, should we support Soul?" Kallen asked.

"No, he doesn't need our help, just focus on Cornelia," Zero ordered. _"Logan, I know this'll be difficult, but for the sake of our mission we need you to stop Suzaku."_

"Understood Zero!" Kallen said as she drew the Guren's Fork Knife and Charged at Cornelia, Cornelia's Gloucester drew it's Jousting Lance and charged at the Guren, they both clashed with their weapons.

"This is payback for Narita," Cornelia yelled.

Back with Soul and Suzaku, they went further down the port to fight away from the others.

Both Knightmares drew their MVS's and clashed the Lancelot tried slashing upwards but the Agravaine dodged and jumped but, they both fired their slash harkens and their slash harkens hit each other at the same time and retracted. They then stopped.

"Seems you haven't lost a step from our last fight," Soul praised.

"I've been preparing myself for this moment," Suzaku said. "I couldn't forgive myself for losing to you back then, so I've determined myself to make sure I don't lose this time,"

"Nice resolve, but let's see if you can back it up," Soul said drawing his VARIS.

"The VARIS?" Suzaku said surprised.

"It's been redesigned to better suit my Knightmare," Soul said. "Now let's try a test run."

"Very well, let's see who's will is stronger," Suzaku said putting away one of his MVS's to also drew his VARIS. Now both Knightmares held one MVS and a VARIS, at the same time they both fired and they both dodged, then while moving they kept firing at each other the Lancelot preparing for a strike closes in, the Agravaine seeing the Lancelot getting closer prepares its sword, and while the Lancelot enters close range both of them strike and their Swords clash.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **And that's the chapter, and there's the start of the battle of Port Yokosuka, and I decide to keep the whole taking out the JLF because they didn't really have a part in the story and let's face this is the kind of thing they would do. As for Suzaku, as you saw Suzaku told Lelouch and Logan about his new view point on certain matters, for some reason people think that Suzaku must be self-righteous and would turn a blind eye to Britannia's wrong doings, but I think he wouldn't that's why I added that scene to show he can see reason, and even though his point of view is that he still serves Britannia because of Euphie he can acknowledge the Black Knights if they haven't done anything wrong.**

 **So see you next time, hope you enjoyed, and have an awesome day.**


	14. Geass VS Geass

**Here's chapter fourteen. Anyway, I don't own Code Geass or any of the characters just the OC.**

 **14\. Geass vs Geass.**

As Soul and Suzaku fought R.R lead the rest of the Black Knights against the rest of Cornelia's forces, while the main forces were fighting each other, R.R was facing Darlton and Guilford at the same time.

"Damn, two on one sure is rough," R.R said.

"Do you really think you can just show up and interfere?" Darlton said.

"You would have been wise to stay out of this," Guilford. "You would have enjoyed your small time of freedom."

"And there it is, that right there is why I can't stand you two, that annoying arrogance," R.R said annoyed. "Especially you Guilford, you'd think losing before would teach you some humility."

Guilford clenched his teeth as he felt frustrated at being reminded of his defeat.

"Silence!" Guilford yelled. "This time I'll kill you without fail."

"Hmph, go ahead and try, if you think you can," R.R said confidently.

Guilford in his Gloucester charged at him with his Jousting Lance.

"Guilford wait!" Darlton called out. "Don't go in alone!"

As Guilford was now in close range, R.R activated his Geass and froze him and Darlton, then drew his Assault Rifle and open fired at Guilford, then deactivated his Geass.

"What? How did you—" Guilford tried so to say but is cockpit ejected as his Gloucester was gunned down.

R.R smiled at being able to get rid of Guilford thanks to his strategy, _'Make him made, make him stupid, it's his own fault for falling for such a simple taunt,'_ R.R thought.

"Bastard," Darlton said. "What did you just do?"

"I'm under no obligation to answer you," R.R simply replied.

"Fine, then I'll force the answer out of you," Darlton said as he charged at R.R.

At a different part of the port, the Black Knights finish destroying a group of Portman.

"Good, with this we've taken out all the Royal Marines," Yoshida said.

"Okay, I'll contact Zero," Minami said.

Back with Zero, Kallen and Cornelia, Cornelia's Gloucester was damaged in several places and missing an arm.

"Damn you," Cornelia said.

"Okay, MK II finish it," Zero ordered.

"Yes sir," Kallen replied.

"Zero, do you copy?" Minami contacted.

"Minami, what the status?" Zero asked.

"We've taken out the Royal Marines, all the Portmans have been destroyed, and R.R took out Guilford," Minami reported.

"Excellent," Zero said with a smirk.

Cornelia then takes out a Chaos Mine and throws it at the Guren releasing a wave of shrapnel, the Guren quickly dodges the shrapnel, and Cornelia uses this chance to drive away while her Gloucester releases chaff smoke to cover her escape. After the wave of shrapnel ended Kallen sees Cornelia is gone.

"She got away?" Kallen said, "Zero, do we go after her?"

"No, let her go," Zero instructed, _"this was good enough I suppose."_

With Cornelia as she was escaping, she tried contacting Guilford but he didn't respond so she contacted Darlton.

"Darlton, come in," Cornelia said.

"Your Highness, I'm here," Darlton responded.

"Good you picked up, where's Guilford?" Cornelia asked.

"I'm afraid he's ejected," Darlton informed.

Cornelia clenched her teeth at that news, then ordered, "Darlton order all forces to retreat, there's no point in dragging this out any longer," Cornelia said.

"Understood," Darlton replied.

Back with Suzaku and Soul, they both were still fighting, and both their Knightmares had small damage. Before they could continue, they were both contacted by someone.

"Warrant officer Kururugi," Darlton contacted Suzaku. "Retreat, the Viceroy has ordered all forces to retreat, cease any further actions and fall back."

"Soul, this is Zero," Zero contacted Soul. "We're retreating, Cornelia has fled the battlefield, there's no point in stay, get to our assigned escape point."

They both stopped and stared at each others Knightmares after hearing those words and felt annoyed at having to leave before the fight could end.

 _"Soul/Suzaku, next time,"_ They both thought at the same time before driving away to the meet up with their allies.

* * *

 **(Ashford Academy)**

Shirley was in her room thinking about what happened the other day.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 _Near the entrance gate of Ashford Academy, Shirley was sitting in a car with Villetta and was shocked at what Villetta told her._

 _"Two of my classmates?" Shirley asked._

 _"Yes, there is reason to believe that two of you classmates are collaborating with the Black Knights," Villetta said. "Have you noticed anything suspicious about them?"_

 _"No, I haven't," Shirley answered._

 _"Nothing at all?" Villetta asked again._

 _"Yes, I sure," Shirley replied._

 _"Okay, in that case, I could use your help," Villetta said._

 _"My help?" Shirley asked._

 _"Yes, I believe you could help me find a connection between these two and the Black Knights, and maybe even to Zero and Soul," Villetta said._

 _"But I don't get it, how could I help with that?" Shirley asked._

 _"You're close friends with both of them right?" Villetta said. "Just keep a close eye on both of them, and if you see something then find out in detail, that should get you a lead."_

 _Shirley felt a wave of dread at what Villetta asked her to do._

* * *

 **(Flashback End)**

 _"Lulu and Logan could be members of the Black Knights?"_ Shirley thought. _"It can't be, but then again what do I really know about them."_

Shirley then felt upset with herself for suspecting her friends. _"I'm sorry you two, I shouldn't be doubting you two like this, but..."_

* * *

 **(The Next Day)**

Members of the Student Council as well as the two honorary members were hanging out in the Student Council Room.

"You want to meet Princess Euphemia?" Suzaku asked.

"To thank her." Nina responded, "I just wanted to thank her."

"She risked her life to protect Nina during the hotel jacking." She stood right up and said. "I'm Euphemia!" Right?" Milly said.

Nina smiled and blushed thinking back to how Euphie saved her.

"Really? I want to meet her, too!" Rivalz said happily.

"And too Rivalz?" Logan asked.

"Why is that?" Milly asked.

"She's a real princess!" Rivalz said with glee, "I could marry into royalty!"

"Your kidding right," Logan said.

"I'm sure that you will never meet her with such impure motives," Nunnally said.

"You can say that again," Rolo said with a smile.

"Impure? That's a little harsh, isn't it, Nunnally?" Rivalz responded with his feeling hurt, "You're on my side, aren't you, Lelouch?"

"Sorry Rivalz, not this time," Lelouch said with a grin, "I'm pretty sure we can all see right through you, you not slick.

"Ahhh, come on would ya," Rivalz replied as he slumped.

"Anyway, I'd like to meet Princess Euphemia, too, if I could," Nunnally said.

Suzaku looked surprised at hearing that but then saw Lelouch gesturing him to play along.

"Uh, It's just she's a member of the royal family and…" Suzaku replied when suddenly Arthur jumped on him and started scratching him.

"Suzaku!" Shirley said going over to help.

"Not this again," Logan said annoyed.

"Err, hey, Arthur, ow ow!" Suzaku said in pain.

* * *

 **(Area 11 Government Bureau)**

Cornelia was discussing things with Darlton and Guilford. Euphie was also there as well and they were both sitting on thrones.

"Being defeated in Saitama," Cornelia said. "Then in Narita, and now in Port Yokosuka," Cornelia shook her hand as she was upset. "We've suffered such humiliating loses at the hands of Zero and Soul, and the Black Knights and too many lives of our soldiers have been lost, including my Royal Guard and now the Royal Marines as well. If this keeps up, I can only imagine that I'll be removed as Viceroy."

Both Guilford and Darlton felt dread and wanted to do something about the situation as they each blamed themselves for what was happening.

"It seems that in this last operation," Darlton said. "As well as Narita and Saitama, the Black Knights came specifically for the reason."

"Yes it seems every time they make a move whether it's going against us or any raids they participate to stump out criminal activity and corruption, the overall goal always leads to one desire," Guilford said.

"And that is you, Your Highness," Darlton pointed out, "In this last operation and also at Narita, they were specifically targeting you,"

"Eliminating the leader is a standard tactic," Cornelia replied.

"They also eliminated Prince Clovis." Guilford pointed out.

"Zero and Soul are not merely fighting Britannia." Darlton said, "they have a deep hatred for the royal family, and they want blood."

Euphie was silent and thought back to her meeting with Zero and Soul back at Lake Kawaguchi

* * *

 **(Flashback: Lake Kawaguchi Hotel)**

"Euphemia, you were willing to sacrifice yourself for the commoners." Zero said, "You haven't changed."

Euphie was surprised by his words.

* * *

 **(Flashback End)**

Euphie was deep in thought and believed she had a theory that she might know who was behind Zero's mask but didn't know how to confirm her theory.

Cornelia looked over the Euphie and stood up from her throne.

"Careful, Euphie," Cornelia said.

"Huh?" Euphie responded looking at her sister.

Cornelia placed her hand on Euphie's cheek.

"I don't want another crisis like that at the hotel," Cornelia said.

"Why not assign a knight to her?" Guilford suggested.

"A knight?" Euphie responded and Cornelia looked at Guilford.

"Yes, if we assign one knight as a permanent sentinel," Guilford said. "Then we can build a complete royal guard unit around him. As sub viceroy, Princess Euphemia has the right to a personal champion."

Euphie thought about Guilford idea.

* * *

 **(A.S.E.E.C. Knightmare Hanger)**

Lloyd was typing on a computer and looking over the data he got from the battle at Port Yokosuka. Cecile came in and looked at the computer screen.

"I'm really worried about Suzaku," Cecile said.

"Really?," Lloyd replied, "I suppose that would be the case with what happened last night, I must admit the Black Knights really outwitted us,"

"Suzaku was quite upset he with how he could stop Soul when they fought last night," Cecile said.

"Yes, but unlike the last time he fought Soul and the Agravaine," Lloyd said, "he didn't lose this time,"

"Yes, but he didn't win either I think he's upset that their fight was unfinished," Cecile said. "I'm worried about his state of mind."

"His state of mind you say?" Lloyd replied as he stopped typing and looked at Cecile.

"This thing about saving people's lives… at first, I thought he was just, you know, sensitive, but now, I mean it's more like an obsession, isn't it?" Cecile said with worry.

"His performance data is still solid, right?" Lloyd said with a smile. "Is this a good time to put that new thing to a test with him?"

"But we're still fine-tuning." Cecile said, "What I'm saying is treating Suzaku like he's just another part of the machine could have serious consequences. We'd better deal with the human issue here first."

"Pardon me," Lloyd said with a smile. "But really aren't you taking care of him in place of someone else?"

Cecile flinched a bit and was taken aback.

"I'm not sure about that, but…" Cecile said.

"Hmmm?" Lloyd spoke with curiosity.

"You're quick to catch on the something silly, aren't you?" Cecile said in a cheerful tone.

"I'm the boss, so you're stuck with me," Lloyd said amused.

* * *

 **(Tokyo Settlement)**

Lelouch was walking down the street in the shopping area, without noticing Shirley who had seen him and started to follow him.

 _"Lulu, where are you going?"_ Shirley wondered as she followed him.

Then she saw Lelouch walk into a store and then she walking inside too. When she entered she saw it was an antic store with an old man behind the counter and surprisingly to her Lelouch was know where to be seen.

"Yes, can I help you?" the old man asked.

"Oh, ahh no thank you," Shirley said before leaving.

Unbeknownst to Shirley to man's eyes had glowing red shine around his pupils indicating that he was under the control of Lelouch's Geass.

* * *

 **(Black Knights Mobile Base)**

The core members of the Black Knights were sitting on the couch and relaxing.

"Man, it was so close! We had her right there!" Tamaki said.

"Next time, we'll definitely get Cornelia," Kallen said.

"Ah, don't sweat it," Tamaki said waving his hand.

"Yeah, Tamaki got thrashed in the first minute." Sugiyama joked and all of them laughed expect Ohgi who was looking down.

"The JLF warship…" Ohgi said upset.

"Hm?" Kallen spoke.

"Why did it blow up?" Ohgi asked.

"It self-destructed," Tamaki answered simply.

"We did contact them and say we would help, right?" Ohgi pointed out.

"Yo, that's why Zero and Soul took action. I know. They wanted to see their faces!" Tamaki said before laughing again.

"You're not doubting Zero and Soul again, are you?" Kallen asked Ohgi.

"Well, it's just that…" Ohgi spoke.

"Yes, it's just that the timing was too convenient, right?" Diethard interjected coming down the stairs. "So what are you going to do, if you find out Zero and Soul were behind it?"

"What are you trying to say?!" Kallen said standing up.

"Yeah, Diethard! I heard you got wussy and ran away! A gutless Brit's got a lot of cojones talking trash to his superiors like that!" Tamaki said in a condescending tone.

"I was making an assessment, that's my new job here." Diethard said with a smile, "Ohgi, you agreed to it, too, didn't you?"

"Oh, huh?" Kallen spoke now turning to Ohgi.

"Ah, that's right. And Zero and Soul approve it." Ohgi said.

"By the way, what did Soul want to talk to you about before the mission last night?" Yoshida asked.

"They wanted me to help make this," Diethard said opening his laptop.

"Huh? what is that?" Kallen asked.

"It's a specially made virus, it's one capability of hacking into the Area 11 Government Bureau and taking down to buildings entire security system," Diethard explained.

The others were shocked and surprised that Diethard made such a virus.

"No way, how'd you make something like that?" Tamaki asked.

"I didn't make it alone," Diethard said closing the laptop. "I was able to make it thanks to the data provided by me from R.R."

"Wha? But where did he get that?" Sugiyama asked.

"Actually Zero told me about that," Ohgi pointed out. "Back at Narita, the reason R.R didn't take part in the battle was because he and Sayoko sneaked into the G-1 and lost the data from its main computer."

"Oh, that explains it," Tamaki said. "still crazy that they pulled it of without being seen."

"R.R, the only times he's not with Zero or Soul is when he's doing something important," Kallen said.

"That's true, wonder where they found someone like him," Ohgi said.

* * *

 **(Narita)**

Rolo was walking to the ruined streets of Narita. While there he noticed the military was still around.

"It's just like Lelouch said, even though a bit of time has passed, the military won't leave Narita until all the damage done by the landslide is gone," Rolo said.

Rolo then took out a phone and started to call Lelouch.

"Lelouch said to see if the military found any evidence connecting the JLF with Kyoto from the wreckage by now, but since they haven't found anything then things should be fine,"

"Oh I wouldn't say things are fine," A male voice said, "at least not for you anyway Rolo Raymond,"

Rolo flinched and turned around to see someone standing behind him and it was the silver-haired man from last night.

"Who are..." Rolo began to ask but before he could release some kind of from his sleeve which made Rolo fall to the ground.

"Err, what? nerve gas?" Rolo asked.

"That's right, sorry but I could risk you using your Geass on me." The man said with a grin.

Rolo was shocked by what he said.

"Surprised aren't you?" The man said with a laugh. "Let's see, your Geass can freeze people's sense of time for a few seconds and needs a cooldown time just as long, you mainly use it for sneaking around but it also comes in handy for battle, but it's not very useful if yourself can't move."

"How do you know all that?" Rolo asked still unable to move.

"I know everything, like how your a member of the Black Knights, your code name is R.R, not very creative if you ask me, and how Lelouch and Logan are Zero and Soul," The man said shocking Rolo again.

"Don't worry, I was going to kill you, but then I thought of a better idea," The man said walking closer and removing his shades, showing both his eyes had Geass.

* * *

 **(Black Knights Mobile Base)**

Lelouch was inside one of his private rooms, it was a narrow room with dim red lighting, a minibar and a large TV, Lelouch was wearing his Zero costume without the mask. C.C was also there cutting up a Pizza. C.C then turned on the TV.

"The Black Knights sure have grown haven't they," C.C commented.

"Yeah," Lelouch said picking up a dart and aims it at a dartboard, "The Britannian rule will be overthrown by Zero, Soul and the Black Knights, so naturally we need to expand," Lelouch throws the dart and it hits its mark.

"Now you've got the resistance calling themselves Knights." C.C then cut herself a slice of pizza and took a bite, "I was wondering what you were planning when you annihilated the JLF."

"Annihilated?" Lelouch said with a smile as he threw another dart, "please, you're exaggerating, we just got rid of people who were hiding in the Indian Military District."

"Along with the Britannian Navy?" C.C asked.

Lelouch was preparing to throw another dart, "As they say, kill two birds with one stone."

"You seem keen on destroying other resistance groups," C.C said looking at the TV.

"The Black Knights are heroes." Lelouch replied, "To us, Britannia and the other resistance groups are anything but heroic," Lelouch them threw the dart and then picked up another one. "That said, if we find something or someone we can use, we will. No one can say no."

"Your Geass power of absolute obedience deforms people's will," C.C said, "you do realize it may rob people of their principles or their will to live."

"I know," Lelouch said, "But creating a world in which Nunnally can be happy is my number one priority, I'll gladly dirty my hands for her." Lelouch prepared to throw another dart.

"Dirty your hands? Then tell me, whose clean hands will be there to wipe away her tears?" C.C asked.

Then question broke Lelouch's concentration and made him miss his mark. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"What is it?" Lelouch asked.

"Zero," Ohgi said through the door. "There's a group from Hiroshima who wants to join us."

"I see," Lelouch said putting on his Zero mask. "Let them join if they want to work under me."

The door opens and Ohgi, Kallen and Minami are there, "Also Diethard said he finished the assignment he asked him to do," Minami said.

"That's good, I'll speak with him later," Zero said.

Kallen then turns to C.C. "And C.C, was it? You need to learn how to use a Knightmare Frame—"

"I'm in the middle of brunch," C.C interjected.

Kallen was surprised by that answer and clenched her teeth in frustration and C.C just took another bite of her pizza and sent her a grin.

Then suddenly Zero's phone started ringing, he then checks.

"Oh, a message from R.R?" Zero then checks the message _, [Come to Narita, there's a problem]_ "A problem?"

Zero then turned to the others. "Forgive me, something important has come up, ask Soul the meet with the group in Hiroshima."

"Uhh, Alright then," Ohgi said as Zero left.

* * *

 **(Narita)**

Lelouch was now in his casual clothes and got off the train that arrived at Narita, Lelouch then left the train station and arrived in the area within Narita where work was still being done due to the rockslide. Then his phone started ringing again. He looked at the caller ID and saw it had Rolo's name and he answered the phone.

"I'm here. Where are you calling from?" Lelouch asked.

"Haha, where indeed?" the man from before said over the phone.

Lelouch was shocked to hear a voice he didn't recognize.

"Who are you?!" Lelouch asked as he narrowed his eyes, "You scum! What have you done with Rolo?"

"Ooh, temper, temper," the man taunted, "you should calm down, you don't want Rolo to suffer do you."

"What the hell did you do with him?!" Lelouch replied angrily.

"You want to know?" The man said, then Lelouch turned around and saw that he was right behind him. "Then you'll have to accept my challenge. You specialize in this, don't you?" he showed Lelouch a white chess piece.

* * *

 **(Port Yokosuka)**

The sun was setting in Area 11 and Ohgiwas stood by the pear at Port Yokosuka and looked out at the sea thinking back to last night.

"Zero… You weren't yourself yesterday." Ohgi said, "Why do I have this feeling?"

Ohgi then looks down and sees a passed out Villetta lying in a pile of wreckage, still alive and passed out due to blood loss, Ohgi then goes over to her.

"Are you all right?" Ohgi called out. "Talk to me, hey, come on." Ohgi then checked her pulse. "You're alive."

"So, it's you, Zero…! Soul...!" Villetta said while passed out before becoming quiet and Ohgi was shocked.

* * *

 **(Narita)**

Lelouch followed the silver-haired man into a railcar that was going up. They sat in their seats and there was a chessboard with chess pieces set up. Lelouch looked and was worried about Rolo and his well-being. Lelouch looked at the chessboard and deduced that this was a distraction as he figured that it was to lure him away from the sight of other people. His opponent just looked at him and smiled.

"You know I've never actually played this game before, don't you?" He said.

Lelouch was trying to figure what he was trying to do and he was still worried about Rolo and wondered where he was. Lelouch was trying to figure out what this guy's angle was since he knew he was Zero. He wondered what he was going to do.

"There's an opening you can use?" He said suddenly.

Lelouch was suddenly out of his thoughts and looked at the chessboard.

"Shouldn't you be thinking about the game a bit more?" He said as he moved one of his pieces. "You could lose."

Lelouch looked at the chessboard then back to his opponent. "You liar, you have played this game before!"

* * *

 **(Black Knights Mobile Base)**

Soul, Kallen and Minami were in the mobile base and Soul just finished meeting with the group from Hiroshima.

"The meeting was successful," Soul said. "Now we have another group on our side."

"Yeah, and that means the Black Knights will expand further," Minami said.

"Correct, by the way, where's Zero?" Soul asked. "I assumed he would be at the meeting?"

"Oh, Zero want to Narita to meet with R.R," Kallen informed. "He said there was something important that came up."

"Something important?" Soul asked.

* * *

 **(Narita)**

Lelouch was shocked at what he was seeing and what he was looking at was that he was actually being beaten in this chess match.

 _"Impossible…"_ Lelouch said in his head. _"He's got me trapped?!"_

Lelouch's opponent made his next move and grinned as he was satisfied with what he was doing.

"So, can we just call it my game, hmm?" He said.

The railcar stopped at the station and the impact knocked over all the chess pieces. Lelouch was shocked as he couldn't believe that he had lost.

 _"How could he predict every move I made?"_ Lelouch said in his head. " _Who is this guy?!"_

"Didn't C.C tell you about me?" He said.

Lelouch was surprised that he mention C.C and looked at him.

He clapped having read Lelouch's mind. "Well done! In one lightning moment, you came up with 14 possible identities for me." He said taking over his shades and revealing his Geass in both his eyes, "And one of them is precisely correct. I am Mao."

 _"He has Geass, too!"_ Lelouch thought, activating his Geass.

"Let's see now. For your Geass, you have to look directly into someone's eyes." Mao said, "Oh, I know all the rules for your little gift."

"You can read minds!" Lelouch deduced.

"You could call my Geass mind-reading," Mao said.

"What the hell did you do to Rolo?!" Lelouch demanded. "Tell me! What did you do, kill him?!"

"Of course not! He's right there," Mao said pointed behind Lelouch.

Lelouch turned around and saw through the window on top of the stair of the station was Rolo tied to a chair.

"It's Rolo!" Lelouch said.

"His Geass is pretty useful, but if he can't move then it's useless. So now then, let the vital punishment games begin." Mao said.

Lelouch rushed out of the railcar and ran to reach Rolo.

"Rolo! are you all right?" Lelouch asked but before he could reach him Mao fired a gun and the bullet passed Lelouch which made him stop.

"No, no, I didn't say you could untie him yet," Mao said in a playful tone.

"You bastard," Lelouch said angrily.

"Sorry Lelouch, I didn't see him coming," Rolo said. "I didn't think anyone but us had Geass."

"Hahahahaha, that's funny because I always knew there were others besides me," Mao said with a laugh.

"It's not your fault Rolo," Lelouch reassured. "None of us could have predicted that this would happen."

"That's true and that's why this was so easy," Mao mocked. "I could have grabbed either of you, but I choose him 'cause it was more fun."

 _"Can he read any thoughts or only those on the surface?"_ Lelouch said in his head. _"Are there conditions to his Geass, a time lag, time limit? And what's he after? If he plans to kill me, then…"_

"Keep thinking about it." Mao taunted. "That's your strong point, right? Thoughts spinning round and round and round…"

"Shut up!" Lelouch interjected with hatred towards Mao, "You're going to pay for this,"

"Really, and will you do that?" Mao asked, "Your mind is your strongest tool and I can read it, that means you can't do anything I won't see coming."

Lelouch clenched his teeth. "Why did you capture Rolo in the first place?" Lelouch asked.

"Simple, I'm going to torture you a bit, after all just killing you won't be any fun," Mao replied.

"What?" Lelouch spoke.

"First I'm going to kill him since his Geass can be quite troublesome, and then I'm going to enjoy seeing you in despair at watching him get killed," Mao said in a sadistic tone. "And then having to explain to your best friend that you let his brother die, and then both of you will be in complete disarray and taking you out will be easy."

"You're insane," Rolo said with hatred.

 _"I see,"_ Lelouch said in his head. " _He reads minds and that makes it easy for him to confuse and control others!"_

"Yes, that's right," Mao said out loud.

Mao then pointed his gun at them.

"Now it's time to end this!" Mao declared.

Lelouch looked wide-eyed and tried to quickly think off something, Rolo looked worried for his life and braced himself. But then someone suddenly shot a bullet and it knocked the gun out of Mao's hands. Lelouch, Rolo, and Mao were all shocked and they wondered what happened.

"Who did that?" Mao asked surprised. "Why didn't I sense them there?" Mao guessed why and realized. "It couldn't be!"

"That's enough Mao," A female voice said.

Mao looked and was surprised to see someone he had not seen in years and Lelouch and Rolo were also shocked to see her as well. It was C.C who had her long green hair tied to twin ponytails and wore a lavender dress with black boots with white socks and wore a brown belt around her waist. C.C held a gun towards Mao and Mao was ecstatic to see C.C again.

"I just knew it!" Mao said happily. "We finally meet again. It's you! It's really you!"

C.C had a sad expression as she looked at Mao.

"You look beautiful," Mao continued happily. "C.C.! I love that new look!"

"Mao..." C.C said.

Suddenly Sayoko appeared and charged at Mao and punched him in the jaw hard and sent him stumbling back into the railcar. The door closed and the railcar started to move again and went downwards. Mao went to the window and his earphones fell off.

Mao's earphones were playing a recording of C.C voice.

"Are you awake, Mao?"

"Forgive me, Mao."

"That's the way. See, Mao? You can do it!"

"Thank you, Mao."

"C.C., I'll come to see you as soon as I can! I promise! I promise!" Mao called out as the railcar was leaving.

"Mao… I never thought you would come out among people." C.C said watching him leave.

Lelouch saw him leave and then calmed down and ran to untie Rolo.

"Rolo! hang on," Lelouch said reaching him.

"Master Lelouch," Sayoko said approaching him and handing him a Kunai.

"Sayoko," Lelouch said taking the Kunai. "Why are you here, and C.C as well for that matter?"

"Master Logan sent me," Sayoko answered.

"Big brother did?" Rolo asked.

"That's right after he had heard that master Lelouch went to Narita saying there was a problem he remembered that you were supposed to be at Narita as well," Sayoko explained. "But when he tried calling you you didn't pick up he sent me to find out what was going on."

"I see," Lelouch said freeing Rolo.

"Well, we're lucky you came," Rolo said standing up. "For a second there, I thought I was a goner."

"Yeah, that was way closer then I would have liked," Lelouch said.

C.C then approached and stopped in front of them.

"Are you both all right?" C.C asked.

"C.C, that reminds me, Logan sent Sayoko but why are you here?" Lelouch asked.

"While I was on my way to Narita, Miss C.C was already on her way here and I simply tagged along, it was as if she knew you'd be here," Sayoko informed.

"What?" Rolo said surprised. "C.C how is that possible?"

"When I make a contract with someone, I can more or less sense where they are, and if they're still alive or not." C.C replied.

"And this Mao? What the story on him?" Lelouch asked.

"I know, I should have explained this sooner, let's go back I'll tell you on the way," C.C said.

They all made their way back to the train station and boarded the train to leave Narita and back to the Tokyo Settlement.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

 **And that's the chapter, and there's the end of the battle of Port Yokosuka and the beginning of Mao, though to be honest I'll planning the finish Mao in the next chapter. I don't really care for him and I just want to get on with it. Anyway, with this, we've gotten closer to the next big event and I'm glad at how much progress I've made in a short amount of time I was expecting it to take longer. And I'm looking forward to the next battle that will take place after dealing with Mao, though just to let you know it will be pretty similar to how it goes in the original with a few differences, I could have made something different but I don't care enough about Mao to try.**

 **So see you next time, hope you enjoyed, and have an awesome day.**


	15. Cheering Mao

**Here's chapter fifteen. Anyway, I don't own Code Geass or any of the characters just the OC.**

 **15\. Cheering Mao.**

It was nightfall and a train had just left Narita station and was making it to the Tokyo Settlement. In the train Lelouch and C.C were sitting together while Rolo and Sayoko were in a different train car, so they could talk privately. After the whole ordeal with Mao Lelouch wanted answers and C.C was the one who could give them to him.

"All right. First I just wanna confirm this. Are you my enemy or my ally?" Lelouch asked.

"You sure you want to talk about this without Logan?" C.C asked.

"I'll tell Logan what you tell me," Lelouch replied. "Besides right now as we speak, Rolo and Sayoko are calling him and informing him of what happened, now answer."

"Where's this coming from?" C.C asked.

"Mao's Geass lets him give right in someone's head and hear what he was thinking and planning," Lelouch said. "I've got that right, don't I?"

"Yes, the way Geass manifests is different for each person as you already know," C.C responded. "If Mao concentrates, he can hear thoughts up to 500 meters away and he can read clear down to your subconscious if he wants to. For someone like you, who fights for his head, he's the worst possible enemy."

"500 meters… Well, it doesn't really come as a surprise to me." Lelouch said, I suspected there must be others who have the power of Geass but I didn't think someone like him would appear. Did you make a contract with him?"

"11 years ago," C.C replied.

"So he's our predecessor." Lelouch said amused, "Is there some reason that this forerunner is also my enemy?"

"Mao's after me." C.C said, "He may be your enemy, but he's not targeting you."

"Yeah, well, I can see that." Lelouch said, He could have revealed our true identities and told the police or the military who we are, but he kept to himself and what's worse he could have killed Rolo at any moment."

"Are there limits to his powers?" Lelouch asked.

"Mao's geass is very potent." C.C said, "He can use it as many times as he wants and he doesn't need direct eye contact like you do."

"Does he have any weaknesses?" Lelouch asked.

"If you press me, I guess it's that he can't turn his power off." C.C replied, "In a crowd, he hears all the minds roiling and writhing around him, whether he wants to or not."

* * *

 **(Area 11 Public Library)**

Mao was staggering and having a hard time. Even though no one was talking, he was hearing multiple thoughts all over the place and it was driving him crazy. He couldn't take it and decided to pull something out of his pocket. He pulled out a recorder and played it and it was a recording of C.C's in a kind tone as it played C.C the praise and encouragement that C.C had given Mao.

"Don't worry Mao. I'm not going to die."

"Mao! Mao! Are you awake Mao?"

"Oh Mao, How silly …"

Listening to C.C's voice made Mao feel at peace and relaxed and he felt calm as he was only able to hear C.C's voice.

"C.C I can't live without you." Mao said happily, "Wait for me. I'm coming to you."

* * *

 **(The Next Day, Ashford Academy)**

It was morning the next day, Lelouch was at home having tea with Nunnally while thinking about what to do with Mao.

 _"If Mao read my mind, then he already knows my weak points and that's where he'll strike,"_ Lelouch said in his head.

"It's been a long time since we spent time by ourselves huh?" Nunnally said enjoying herself.

"You know even Sayoko needs a little time off now and again." Lelouch said in a gentle manner, "Starting today, I'll be staying home for a while."

"Lately, you've been out of the house so much I was curious. Have you found some really fun game to play or something?" Nunnally asked.

"Sort of. My current opponent is pretty hard to beat." Lelouch said while looking at his laptop.

"That's funny. Only our big brother Schneizel, would ever make you say something like that." Nunnally said.

On Lelouch's laptop should a camera image feed of every room in the house and he saw C.C was in his room looking at the camera, signalling him that she wanted to talk.

Meanwhile, on-campus Rolo was talking with Logan.

"So, did you talk about it with Lelouch?" Rolo asked.

"Yeah, apparently Mao was the one C.C made a contract with 11 years ago."

"That long, but then how many other people has she made contracts with? And how many other Geass users are there?" Rolo ask.

"We have no way of knowing, but still that could be a problem for later," Logan said. "But right now we have to deal with Mao, Lelouch said his range is 500 meters."

"Then that's a problem," Rolo said. "With my Geass, I could beat him but my range is nowhere near his, and by the time I do get in range he'd already know my plan and stop me."

"Exactly," Logan said. "He's a tricky opponent."

"So how do you combat someone that can look into our thoughts?" Rolo asked.

"Don't worry," Logan said, "he may seem difficult, but if we put our heads together we can think of something, besides we've been in disadvantages worse than this since even before we formed the Black Knights."

"Yeah, that's true," Rolo said with a smile.

Logan then heard his phone ringing as he looked at the caller ID which showed him Lelouch was calling.

* * *

 **(Elsewhere In Area 11)**

Mao was at a gun shop wanting to purchase some weapons and was speaking to the gun shop owner.

"Sorry, but I can't sell you one without a permit." The gun shop owner said. "It's illegal. Besides, you're from the Chinese Federation, aren't you?"

"Ah... True," Mao replied. "But you sell them to the Black Knights last Tuesday 2300 hours."

The gun shop owner was shocked and Mao grinned.

"Your actually a supporter of the Black Knights," Mao continued. "Your contact was named Wolf, an alias, of course."

The shop owner was shocked and looked at Mao.

"Who are you?" The shop owner asked.

Mao was still grinning as he held his shades. "You will kindly accommodate me, won't you now?" Mao said as he gets closer and revealed his Geass.

The shop owner was shaking and had his head down and clenched his teeth.

 _"Zero,"_ He said in his head upset.

* * *

 **(Ashford Academy)**

Back in Lelouch and Nunnally's residence, Lelouch entered his room along with Logan and there was C.C sitting on the bed holding on to a large yellow plush toy called Cheese-kun.

"And? What did you want to talk about?" Lelouch asked.

"I know that you want to protect your sister and all, but you can't just sit around here and wait for him," C.C said.

"We've got the Black Knights hunting for him," Logan said.

"What if he's not in the ghetto like you think?" C.C pointed out. "What if he's right here in the Tokyo settlement? Then you've wasted all that precious time. You could just use me as bait. I'm Mao's target, so I should be…"

"Tell me," Lelouch interjected. "If we keep using our Geass, will we become like him? Or did he end up the way he is because he didn't fulfil his contract with you?"

"The more you use your Geass, the more powerful it becomes." C.C said, "Those who cannot control the power are ultimately ravaged and consumed by it."

"And despite knowing that fact, you still offered these contracts? To me, Lelouch, Rolo and even to a 6-year-old Mao?" Logan accused.

"That's right," C.C replied.

"You're a cruel girl." Lelouch said with hatred, "I don't know why anyone would chase after you. Mao couldn't fulfil his contract with you, so you cut him loose."

"C.C What were the terms of his contract?" Logan asked, "and for that matter what are the terms for our contracts? you still haven't told us."

C.C just stayed silent refusing to answer.

"You're won't answer." Lelouch said, "Why didn't you finish him when you cut him off. You should've taken his power back, or taken his life. Because you left things half-finished, things are now…"

"We should split up while we're dealing with Mao," C.C interjected. "Starting today, I'll stay in the next hall."

"You can't, The student council and the cultural clubs meet there."

"I don't care about that. You work it out." C.C said getting up and leaving.

* * *

 **(A.S.E.E.C Knightmare Hanger)**

Suzaku was putting on his Ashford Academy black jacket and Cecile informed him of something.

"A medical checkup?" Suzaku asked.

"Just regulations. It's required for all Knightmare pilots." Cecile informed him.

"I understand," Suzaku replied.

"Good, tomorrow then, after your school gets out," Cecile said.

"Right, thanks," Suzaku said. "Oh, Miss Cecile, do you know of any way I can get in to see princess Euphemia?"

"Huh? You want to meet her?" Cecile asked.

"Forget it," Lloyd said as he was still doing work on his computer. "You have to be at least a Knight of Honor to get an audience with her."

"But an Earl could arrange it if you really want it to," Cecile said.

"Who? me?" Lloyd replied.

"Yes!" Cecile said.

"Huh?" Suzaku responded and then after processing what he had just heard he was surprised, "Lloyd! You are an Earl? You never told me that."

Lloyd laughed and felt bashful, "Ha-ha, Oh, I'm so embarrassed."

"The prodigal son of nobles," Cecile said with a smile. "He can't really separate work from play."

"Wow…" Suzaku said as he was amazed.

* * *

 **(Ashford Academy)**

Lelouch was outside the Student Council building talking to Milly.

"You know, It will just be for a few days. If you can keep the clubhouse off-limits. That would really help out." Lelouch said.

"Well, It's not like I can't do it." Milly said with a shrug. "but… Say, did someone find out you're a prince?"

"Hopefully, that secret is still safe," Lelouch replied. "Only the Ashford family knows that I'm still here and still alive."

"The all-knowing Ashfords," Milly said with a smile.

Lelouch noticed Milly was feeling down.

"Is something wrong?" Lelouch asked.

"Oh Lelouch, they've got another blind date set up for me," Milly said upset, I may not be able to wriggle out of this one. What do you think I should do about it?"

"Well, that is…" Lelouch said.

"Madam President!" Shirley called out approaching.

"Shirley, were you at morning practice?" Milly asked.

"Yeah, just like always," Shirley said. "I can't slack off even for a day."

"I should take lessons from you on working hard from you," Milly said with a smile.

"What are you talking about? You are way more…" Shirley stopped and then noticed Lelouch.

"Huh? Lulu your here?"

"Ah... Yeah," Lelouch said looking away.

"I'm glad, I wanted to talk to you before back when I tried to find you, you just disappeared," Shirley said.

"I didn't notice, I guess I didn't see you," Lelouch replied.

"Huh? You didn't?" Shirley said surprised.

"Please, that's enough now," Lelouch said.

"Listen, Lulu, there's something that I want to ask you about," Shirley said.

"Shirley! We're ready to start!" A female voice called out.

Shirley then turns to see members of the swim team waiting for her.

"I'll be right there," Shirley called out.

"See you later, prez and Lulu, I'll talk to you later," Shirley said before leaving.

"What was that about?" Milly asked.

"Sorry Milly, but I'd rather not say," Lelouch replied.

"I get it, and you don't want to tell Shirley either, that's why you want to avoid talking about it." Milly deduced.

"Yeah, could you do me a favour and not bring this up again." Lelouch request.

Milly smiled and nodded.

* * *

 **(Somewhere Inside The Ghettos)**

It was now sunset and C.C was in the ghetto looking for information on Mao's location and was interrogating a man.

"I'm not looking for a Refrain dealer," C.C said kicking into a wall, and pushed her leg on his neck and using it to choke him. "I said a Chinese guy named Mao. Did you hear me?"

"Believe me, I have no idea. The only Chinese around is gang labour. Go ask cops or something." The man said struggling to breathe.

"I don't like cops." C.C choking him harder.

"Then ask the Black Knights about him." The man said. "They're all over the underworld. They wire into the settlement and the ghettos."

"Everyone tells me the same thing," C.C said.

"'Cause it's obvious." The man responded.

* * *

 **(Unknown Place)**

It is now nightfall, while Logan was in a deserted area in an unknown location and aiming a Sniper Rifle. He then fired the gun and it hit the target from a far distance.

"Good, this will work, now I just need to increase the range and find a good position," Logan said.

* * *

 **(Black Knights Mobile Base)**

In the mobile base, Inoue and other members of the Black Knights were looking up information trying to locate Mao.

"Right, I'm sorry, Zero. We haven't found this Mao guy yet." Inoue said.

"I see," Lelouch said over the phone.

"Should we check our contacts in the Kyoto network?" Inoue asked.

"No, just stay with Kanto block. If you come up with any leads, let me know." Lelouch replied.

"Yes, we'll do," Inoue responded.

"All right. I'll get back to you." Lelouch said before hanging up.

* * *

 **(Ashford Academy)**

Lelouch was in the clubhouse frustrated that he still had no clues as to finding Mao.

"If I get within 500 meters of Mao, he can read my mind." Lelouch said, "That's what he wants. But knowing that, I should be able to guess his next move. I could put him in check if I had just one…"

"Missing piece?" C.C said suddenly.

Lelouch turned and saw C.C approaching him.

"You and I are thinking exactly the same thing," C.C said.

"So it seems…" Lelouch said in agreement.

"Then we should work together on this, don't you agree?" C.C asked.

"I do," Lelouch replied.

Then suddenly Lelouch's phone starts to ring. Lelouch took out his phone from his pocket and looked at the caller ID but there was no name. Lelouch narrowed his eyes and guessed who it was that was calling him and answered.

"Yes?" Lelouch said answering the phone.

"It's me, Lelouch." Mao said on the other line with glee, "C.C's there, too, isn't she? I wanna talk to her alone. Put her on."

* * *

 **(Ohgi's House In The Ghettos)**

Ohgi was inside a room in his house in the ghetto, the room had a single bed and a desk with a chair that he was sitting on and a lamp that was on. And Villetta was laying on the bed and finally woke up.

"Are you waking up now?" Ohgi asked.

"Yes…" Villetta said slowly looking around.

"What were you doing in that place, passed out like that?" Ohgi asked while holding a gun. "What's your name?"

"I am… My name is... What is my name…?" Villetta asked in a quiet tone.

"You don't remember?" Ohgi asked shocked before continuing. "What about Zero? and Soul! You are talking about them before?"

"Who are they?" Villetta asked.

"Ah… What am I doing?" Ohgi asked himself lowering his gun and placing his hand around his face. "I practically betrayed them and why…?"

"But I don't know anything," Villetta said sitting up and then noticing she was naked then quickly covered herself with the bedsheet. "Oh, nothing at all."

"Sorry I was able to undress you with my eye closed. But getting clothes back on wasn't so… But I turned up the heat, so I thought you'd be all right." Ohgi said looking away.

"Hmm. Thank goodness." Villetta said.

"Ah…?" Ohgi spoke.

"Anyone could have picked me up out there, but I got someone nice," Villetta said with a smile.

Ohgi was surprised by her words.

* * *

 **(Ashford Academy)**

C.C had just hung up the phone and looked at Lelouch with a smiled as she gave the phone back to him. C.C told Lelouch what Mao wanted and then started to walk away. Lelouch frowned at what was happening.

"You should be happy about this, Lelouch." C.C said with a smile, "We're finally going our separate ways. I made up with Mao."

"You're betraying me?" Lelouch asked.

"Are you actually saying that?" C.C asked amused. "When were you, my friend? Never. We were just co-conspirators, that's all."

"Wait," Lelouch said.

C.C stopped but didn't look back.

"Wow, here's a surprise." C.C said, "You sound just like Mao."

"C.C, you know way too much about me now. I can't let you walk away like this." Lelouch said activating his Geass. "Don't go! C.C, stay here with me!"

C.C turned to face him.

"Geass does not work on me," C.C said unaffected. "Didn't I mention that?"

C.C then turned and started walking away.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone about you." C.C said. "You can keep your Geass, too. And Mao won't bother you anymore. He'll never cross your path. So all your obstacles are gone. Congratulations and farewell."

C.C stopped at the door and turned around.

"Oh, and one more thing," C.C said. "Catherine."

Lelouch looked confused.

"That's my name." C.C said, "You wanted to know, remember?"

"Your name? Catherine," Lelouch said surprised.

"That's right, heh this is the first time in ages I've told someone that," C.C said with a laugh. "Consider it a parting gift, please give my regards to Logan and Rolo." C.C then walked out the door, Lelouch then looked at the phone as it said recorded. Lelouch then played the recording of the conversation between C.C and Mao.

* * *

 **(Medical Facility, Tokyo Settlement)**

Suzaku had just finished his medical exam and was sitting with the female doctor and Cecile was with him. The doctor was telling Suzaku his results.

"The test results came out fine," The doctor said as she looked at the computer screen. "Though you seem to pay extreme attention to discipline and to weighing the value of human life."

"Is that going to cause problems?" Suzaku asked.

"These are the positive traits of a soldier." The doctor clarified, "Do you think subconsciously you are comparing yourself to your father?"

Suzaku and Cecile were taken back by the doctor's question.

"That may be the underlying cause of your insecurity. It's quite common in the children of famous people." The doctor deduced. "Your father Genbu Kururugi, the former prime minister of Japan. He was a great man."

Suzaku looked at the side with a sad expression.

* * *

 **(A Gravesite)**

Three people were standing and looking at the grave of Genbu Kururugi and it was Todoh and two of the Four Holy Swords, Chiba and Asahina and they were in civilian clothes.

"Urabe and others are late," Chiba said.

"Well this sure is an ironic meeting place, isn't it?" Asahina said. "The grave of Prime Minister Kururugi?"

"The traitor who told us to fight to the end, then commit suicide himself," Chiba said.

"Enough! General Katase also committed suicide and he was a true patriot." Todoh reminded them with a frown.

Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched by a small Britannia squad ready to move in and capture Todoh

"Fugitive Todoh identified. All units prepared to move in." The leader said.

"Yes, my load." The rest of the squad said in unison.

* * *

 **(Black Knights Mobile Base)**

Diethard was in the main room in the mobile base with two other members who were working on logistics for the Black Knights. Diethard was on the phone with Zero

"Yes, I've read through your proposal for reorganizing the Black Knights," Lelouch said on the other line. "I've got a few changes, but overall I like where you're going with this. I'll run it by Ohgi tomorrow."

"Thanks. I appreciate that." Diethard said with a smile.

"Next draft, I'd like you to insert a chart that forecasts how the cells-base structure will be implemented. That's all." Lelouch said then hung up.

"So that was the final test." Diethard said, "I guess I passed."

* * *

 **(Ashford Academy, Lelouch's Room)**

Lelouch was in his room along with Sayoko and just hung up the phone.

"Diethald, though he's Britannian, he's proving even more useful than I'd hoped." Lelouch said, "Still he could be a spy. I can't rule that out yet."

"Master Lelouch, I was wondering, do you know how you are going to deal with this Mao?" Sayoko asked.

"Oh don't worry about that," Lelouch said confidently in his plan. "We've already got a plan in motion, and Logan and Rolo should be taking care of it right now."

* * *

 **(Unknown Place)**

Rolo was typing something on a laptop and then he plugged something on the system. He then took out a radio.

"All conditions cleared," Rolo said over the radio.

"Good," Logan said on the other line. "With this, we'll put an end to Mao."

* * *

 **(Clovisland)**

C.C was standing in the theme park. The lights of the theme park suddenly turned on and the carousel started to activate. C.C looked and saw Mao riding on the carousel.

"C.C, your mind is so quiet," Mao said happily. "It's the only one I can't read. You really are the best there is!"

"As childish as ever, I see," C.C responded.

"I'm a prince on a white stallion," Mao declared, "and a prince has to rescue the princess." Mao laughs happily as he gets off the carousel, "Does that make you happy, C.C?"

"Mao, we talked about this before." C.C said, "I told you that you and I…"

"Those were all lies. Lies." Mao interrupted, "C.C, you love me and this is how I know."

Mao took off his earphones and had C.C listen to the recording of her own voice calling and encouraging Mao.

* * *

 **(Flashback: Chinese Federation, Eleven Years Ago)**

"Be quiet!" A six-year-old Mao screamed as he covered his ears and clenched his teeth.

C.C held Mao close to her.

"Don't listen to them." C.C said, "Just listen to the sound of my voice. That's it. Since my mind is the only one you can't read, and you can only be happy when you're with me. I'll stay with you always. Yes, I'm right here. So you don't need to worry."

* * *

 **(Flashback End)**

"C.C., you're the only one! The only one I want forever." Mao said, "Lelouch doesn't matter at all. If you just come with me…"

"Stop it!" C.C shouted as she drew her gun and pointed it at Mao.

Mao was surprised that C.C actually pointed a gun at him.

"I should've done this a long long time ago," C.C said.

A gunshot was fired.

* * *

 **(Outside Clovisland)**

Rolo had just arrived at the theme park and was at the entrance, he then took out his radio and contacted Logan.

"I'm here, where are they?" Rolo asked.

"Right by the screen, next to the carousel," Logan said on the other line.

"Okay, I'm moving into position," Rolo said and then entered the theme park.

* * *

 **(Clovisland)**

C.C fell on the ground as she suffered a gunshot wound on her right shoulder by Mao who had his gun out.

"I knew it." Mao said happily, "I knew you couldn't pull the trigger. That's 'cause you really love me, C.C!"

Mao started to laugh and clapped his hands happily

"You're wrong!" C.C responded. "I was just using you right from the start."

Mao didn't like what he heard and looked at C.C.

"What are you saying?" Mao asked as he pointed his gun at C.C, "You shouldn't tell lies like that. You really shouldn't." Mao shot a couple of rounds at C.C which injured her further. "Lies are very very wicked. Wicked lies!" Mao shoots C.C again, "Don't worry… I understand…"

Mao kept shooting C.C and C.C laid flat on the ground and was bleeding from the gunshots.

"C.C. you must listen to me." Mao said, "I've built a big brand-new house in Australia, a very quiet, white, immaculate special house. But to get to Australia, you'll need to take on an airplane and there isn't very much room." Mao then walks to the side. "The thing is, C.C, you're a little too big to bring on a plane." Mao then brought something from the stands and it was a chainsaw and he looked at C.C insanely, "So that's why…, I'm going to make you compact. It'll take little time at all."

Mao then maniacally sliced off a pole with the chainsaw.

"Is this your revenge?" C.C asked. "You're punishing me?"

"Oh, no, I'm not." Mao insisted, I'm not, I'm not, I'm not at all. I'm showing you my gratitude."

"So this is the place that you picked." Lelouch's voice said.

Mao and C.C were surprised to hear Lelouch's voice. There was a sudden static coming from the large monitor and they saw it. The static ended and Lelouch was seen on the large monitor.

"A place where there'd be no one else's thoughts to bother you," Lelouch said. "That narrowed it way down."

"Lelouch," Mao said.

"Since your Geass has a total maximum range of 500 meters. It can't reach me here at Tokyo Tower." Lelouch said.

Mao was surprised and then he happily laughed and clapped his hands.

"That's true. That's very true." Mao said, "But what can you do from so far away, hmm? After taking all that trouble to hack into the system, what's your grand plan? A remote-control attack with some battery-operated toys, or a tongue-lashing to lecture me into submission?"

Lelouch was silent and Mao grinned in response.

"Ah, cat got your tongue now?" Mao said in a mocking tone. "If you want C.C, then you're gonna have to come…"

"Mao, think! You don't believe C.C. is her real name, do you?" Lelouch asked. "She never even whispers it to anyone."

Mao stopped and guessed where Lelouch was going with this.

"But I know it, though. She told me her true name." Lelouch said, "Though to be honest, I'm not the only one who knows. Logan and Rolo also know."

Mao was shocked and then looked at C.C who was still on the ground.

"Is that right, C.C?" Mao asked in disbelief, "You never told me, ever ever. But you told it to them?"

"You know why?" Lelouch asked with a smile and made Mao look at him, "Because C.C is ours. C.C belongs to me in every possible way."

"No. She doesn't. She doesn't. She doesn't. She doesn't." Mao said angrily, "She was mine long before she met you."

"I have gained every single thing from her," Lelouch said with a grin. "Including all of the parts that you have never seen, all of them…"

"Lelouch!" Mao yelled as he was blinded with rage and turned on the chainsaw and charged towards the large monitor. "Face me!" Mao slashed the monitor with the chainsaw with rage. "Lelouch, Come here. Come here. I can look into your mind. I'll see the truth. I'll see what a liar you are. Liar."

"Mao, you've lost," Lelouch said.

"What are you talking about?" Mao asked and then suddenly he was frozen by Rolo's Geass, then he was Sniped in the back, and then he was unfrozen and fell to the ground. Mao was wide-eyed and he looked and realized he was shot in the back.

"What the hell?" Mao said in surprise.

C.C looked and she was shocked as well and wondered where the shot came from.

"It's just like he said, you've lost," Rolo said.

C.C and Mao looked and moments later, they surprise in what they were seeing and it was Rolo walking towards them. C.C and Mao were shocked to see him.

"It can't be!" Mao said surprised. "How can you be here when I didn't sense you?!"

"Simple, even if your range is 500 meters, that's only if you concentrate," Rolo said walking up to the fallen Mao. "So all we had to do was keep your focus on something else."

"But then, who shot me?" Mao asked.

"Big brother did," Rolo replied. "As long as he was far enough for you to not see, you wouldn't try to sense him, that's why he shot you with a Sniper Rifle, 380 meters away."

"What, 380 meters?" Mao said in disbelief. "That's not possible!"

"Don't underestimate us, big brother is very capable with firearms," Rolo said. "Although he would have had a bit of trouble with a moving target that's why I froze you with why Geass, to keep you still long enough for him to make the shot."

"You bastards, and you had Lelouch at Tokyo Tower to keep my focus on him."

"Hmph, not quite," Rolo said slightly amused. "That was just a recording."

"What are you talking about?" Mao said confused.

"Are you that slow?" Rolo said in a mocking tone. "That was all a recording of Lelouch, he set it up before we even got here."

"That's a lie." Mao insisted, "He, he was talking to me, answering me."

"Your thoughts are simple," Rolo replied. "Since you read minds, you've never resorted to cunning, unlike us who never enter a battle without planning at least three steps ahead."

"He predicted every one of my answers?" Mao said in shock. "Don't play games with me, punk!"

"Mao you have a powerful Geass, but in the hands of a fool like you it can easily be overcome, you were outsmarted by Lelouch, outgunned by big brother, and outclassed by me in the use of Geass," Rolo said as he brought his own handgun out of his pocket and pointed it at Mao's head.

"Rolo, wait!" C.C said, "If I talk to him. I can get through."

"Who knows maybe you could," Rolo shot a bullet and killed Mao as the bullet went through his skull. Mao laid on the ground dead as blood seeped from his head from the gunshot. "Unfortunately we'll never find out," Rolo said in a cold tone looking at Mao.

* * *

 **(Unknown Location)**

Rolo contacted Logan who was at the location of where he Sniped Mao.

"It's done," Rolo said on the other line.

"Good, I'll contact Lelouch and tell him it's over, you get C.C back to Ashford," Logan replied.

"Right, I'll see you there," Rolo said before hanging up.

* * *

 **(Ashford Academy, Lelouch's Room)**

Lelouch was working on this on the computer when Logan and Rolo entered along with C.C, Lelouch turned and saw them.

"Oh, I see your back," Lelouch said.

"Yeah, Mao's finally gone," Logan said.

"Good," Lelouch said then turned to C.C. "C.C are you alright?"

"Listen, all of you, Mao was only six years old when I made my contract with him." C.C said, "He was an orphan who'd never known the love of the parent. He couldn't read or write and knew nothing of good and evil. When I gave the geass power to Mao, it isolated him. In his mind, I became his only friend and his lover, though I was still a perfect stranger. I'm the only one he even thought of as human. I was Mao's entire world.

"I see," Lelouch said.

"Well, we realized that just by seeing him," Rolo said.

"I caused you three a lot of trouble as well," C.C said apologetically. "I raised something that would become a large problem and I couldn't take responsibility for it.

"C.C listen, we won't let ourselves be destroyed by our Geass." Lelouch declared.

"That's right," Logan continued. "Instead we will conquer its power and bend it to our will, and use it to change the world."

"I'll fulfil your desire and my own. Then I will complete the contract that he couldn't achieve." Lelouch said.

"Tell me. Are you trying to comfort me? Pity me?" C.C asked. "Or is this part of your obsession?"

"It's a contract." Lelouch clarified. "This time, it's from us to you."

Lelouch held out his hand to her.

"Very well then. I accept your contract." C.C said with a smile and shake his hand and Logan and Rolo placed their hands on there as well, signifying their contract.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **And that's the chapter, and there's the end of Mao and I'm glad I got this done, as for how I killed him I wanted to demonstrate how well the three of them work together and each of the best attributes, plus I wanted Rolo to be the one who makes the kill to get payback from what happened last chapter. Anyway, the next chapter will take a little bit longer to update since it will probably be the longest one yet. And before I end this chapter I have a question for all of you, I want your opinion; who should Logan be paired with and for what reason or do you think I shouldn't worry about that and just not pair him with anyone, I can't decide so I'm asking all of you.**

 **So see you next time, hope you enjoyed, and have an awesome day.**


	16. The Prison Break and The Chosen Knight

**Here's chapter sixteen. Anyway, I don't own Code Geass or any of the characters just the OC.**

* * *

 **16\. The Prison Break and The Chosen Knight.**

It was the next day in area 11 and Diethard was at the Black Knights mobile base talking with Zero via communication about the latest updates on the structure of the Black Knights and the logistics of what they've already done as per Zero's orders.

"Yes, that's right. The training for the post-refit Guren Mk-II is proceeding on schedule." Diethard said as we see a training room in which Kallen is training with the Guren.

"Kyoto and the Military District of India have finally come to terms, so we're just waiting for Rakshata and her team to arrive," Diethard informed. "And the organization's changeover to a cell-based structure is now 92% complete. The members have also been ranked into 14 tiers. As you directed, we've infiltrated all Britannian warehouses. Within the Kanto block, combat personnel have been dispersed to 564 separate locations. 32 of our positions have been uncovered; 11 of those were dummies. 47 members have been apprehended, but since information is now firewalled above class 8 members, the Britanninans aren't getting anything out of them."

"All right," Zero said on the other line. "But even though our captured members can't provide them anything useful to them, we should still get them back. I'll work out a plan with R.R and Sayoko on that end."

"Right understood," Diethard said before continuing. "And now that we have the unreserved support of the Kyoto group, we're seeing almost no more cases of citizens tipping off the authorities. On that list of Britannian supporters… Yes, it's the group you made arrangements with." Diethard was then shown a picture of Todoh by Inoue. "Oh, and we're still looking for information about Todoh and the Four Holy Swords."

"Understood. Continue with the work, all right?" Zero responded.

"Oh, and one more thing," Diethard said. "Regarding the matter with the Chinese Federation."

"Yes, I'm sending C.C," Zero said.

* * *

 **(Area 11 Airport)**

Logan was on the phone and he nodded.

"Okay, I got it," Logan said.

The person spoke on the other line and Logan nodded again.

"Yeah I know, don't worry about it," Logan said.

C.C walked by and she was wearing a blue business suit with glasses and had a black wig that was tied in a bun.

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can," Logan said as he hung up the phone and then looked at C.C, "Now then are you ready?"

"I am," C.C replied, "but are you and Lelouch sure you want me to be the messenger?"

"We are," Logan said, "Just remember if you look humble, they'll look down on you. That's how it works with the Chinese Federation."

"I don't know about that, but unlike you two, I do have some humility," C.C commented.

"Good, now you can put it to use," Logan said. "Remember the person we need a connection with is Li Xingke and his group,"

"I know," C.C replied, "they're the ones who you and Lelouch have your attention on the most."

"And for good reasons," Logan said. "How's your passport?"

"Not a bad forgery," C.C said. "I'm all set."

Logan watched C.C leave and then he turned and begin to leave the airport.

* * *

 **(Flashback: Seven Years Ago)**

Lelouch, Logan, Suzaku, and Nunnally were walking together, though Lelouch was carrying Nunnally on his back, they were walking down a path and on each side of them, there were dead bodies. The bodies were people who had been indiscriminately killed by the invading Britannian forces, Nunnally was blind and couldn't see the bodies, Lelouch was fazed and was just focused on carrying Nunnally, Suzaku was horrified as he followed them feeling upset, and Logan followed them while clenching his fists feeling hatred for Britannia at what he was seeing.

"Where are we going?" Nunnally asked, "Are we getting moved to another place again?"

"It's one of the Kururugi's homes." Lelouch said, "This time, it's the main house, okay?"

Lelouch then turned to Suzaku, "Keep on walking, Suzaku."

"But…" Suzaku spoke.

"Keep walking." Lelouch interrupted.

"Where are we?" Nunnally asked. "It smells really bad here…"

"We're going by a garbage dump." Lelouch lied, "Right, Logan?"

Logan suppressed his anger before answering. "Yeah, it's all over the place."

They both stopped and noticed Suzaku had stopped walking and was standing there shaking up and getting teary-eyed.

"Suzaku..." Logan spoke and they both turned back to reach Suzaku.

"What's wrong, Suzaku?" Nunnally asked.

"I… I…" Suzaku couldn't speak through his sorrow, Nunnally then placed her hand on his cheek.

"Nunnally…" Suzaku spoke.

"My mother taught me that a warm touch is good for tears." Nunnally said with a smile, "Do you think it's true?"

"Suzaku," Logan said placing a hand on his shoulder, "it's okay to be upset, but just know that we're here with you, always."

"Yeah he's right," Lelouch said with a smile, "always."

* * *

 **(Flashback End)**

Logan was walking heading back to Ashford Academy.

"On that day I swore, I'd never let that happen again," Logan said. "Never again."

* * *

 **(Ashford Academy)**

Lelouch sat on his bed and thought about that day seven years ago and what had happened, remembering Suzaku sadness and the lives lost in that horrific scene.

"No matter what, for the sake of all those lives, Britannia will be brought down," Lelouch said. "Never again."

* * *

 **(A.S.E.E.C Knightmare Hanger)**

Suzaku was reading a book and thought about what had happened seven years ago when he along with Lelouch and Logan witnessed the horrific scene of the invasion.

"I promise all of you, I'll put an end to the fighting so that never happens again," Suzaku said. "Never again."

* * *

 **(The Next Day, Ashford Academy)**

Lelouch and Logan were walking together in their school uniforms and they were talking among themselves of their plans

"Hey! Lelouch!" Someone called out, "Logan!"

Lelouch and Logan turned and saw Suzaku running to meet up with them.

"What's up?" Suzaku said and then looked at Lelouch, "Y'know Lelouch, they're gonna hold you back, if you don't start coming to class."

"I could say the same about you, right?" Lelouch replied.

"I have work to do," Suzaku explained. "It's just that the Black Knights have really been on the move lately."

"Hey, I thought you were in the engineering," Lelouch responded.

"Uh… we're shorthanded, so they move me around." Suzaku said berating himself internally for almost revealing that he was actually fighting.

"Hmm… Still, how about dropping by for dinner more often?" Lelouch said, "Nunnally misses you. Are you free this evening?"

"Yeah, I could come tonight." Suzaku said, "But are you sure it's okay? I don't want to cause any–"

Suzaku was interrupted when Rivalz arrived on his motorcycle and rushed over to Lelouch.

"Hey, Lelouch!" Rivalz said in a panic.

"What's wrong?" Lelouch asked.

"Yeah, is there a problem?" Logan asked.

"Yeah there's a problem, I hear that the president's out doing a blind date thing again!" Rivalz said upset.

"Yeah. Today." Lelouch said nonchalantly.

"Today?!" Rivalz responded surprised and got in Lelouch's face grabbing his shirt collar, "Why didn't you tell me about it?!"

"Because it'd make you cry," Lelouch responded.

"Boys don't cry!" Rivalz insisted.

"And we all know that's not true," Logan commented.

"It's okay. I didn't know about it either." Suzaku commented.

Rivalz turned to Suzaku. "Don't give me your emo routine!"

"Emo?" Suzaku replied confused.

"I guess compassion is not in fashion these days," Lelouch said. "So anyway, are we on for dinner tonight with Nunnally?"

"Sure. What about school?!" Suzaku asked.

"Don't worry, I'll be right back! I'm just gonna go tell her about it!" Lelouch called out as he ran off.

"My life is over and he's worried about dinner?" Rivalz complained.

"Rivalz, just let it go," Logan told him. "This hope of yours was doomed from the start."

"Leave me alone," Rivalz replied, "You wouldn't understand."

Meanwhile, in Lelouch and Nunnally's residents, Nunnally and Rolo were in the common room and they were folding paper cranes. Rolo finished one of his cranes and placed it to Nunnally.

"Here this one's done," Rolo said.

Nunnally felt it and was impressed. "That's great Rolo," Nunnally said. "You learned quickly."

"Well, I'm just glad I finally got it right," Rolo said with a smile. "Folding cranes weren't easy in the beginning.

The two of them smiled and continued folding origami and displayed them on the table.

* * *

 **(A.S.E.E.C Knightmare Hanger)**

Lloyd was typing away on the computer and sitting near him was Milly in a formal dress with a hat as it was a blind date that was set up by her parents.

"Are you surprised?" Lloyd asked in glee facing Milly, "Matchmaking dates are usually in hotels or restaurants."

"I–I suppose that's true," Milly replied, "but I'd heard you were a very unique person, Lord Asplund."

"Unique!" Lloyd replied as he went back to his work. "What a delightfully artful way to put it!"

"I'm surprised you're interested in a girl from the downgraded Ashford family after it lost its rank," Milly said.

Lloyd stopped working and faced Milly again with a smile.

"Oh ho, but I couldn't care less about a loss of rank," Lloyd said.

Cecile came and was holding a tray that had a pot of tea and two teacups.

"Excuse me," Cecile said as she placed the tray down next to them.

"I'm sorry to trouble you," Milly said.

"Not at all," Cecile assured with a smile. "Take your time."

"No need for that," Lloyd interjected. "Why draw it out? Let's get married."

Milly and Cecile were both shocked at what Lloyd just said.

"Huh?! That's it?!" Milly replied surprised and shocked.

"Getting cold feet?" Lloyd asked as he was typing away again.

* * *

 **(Ashford Academy)**

It was lunchtime in Ashford Academy and almost all the members and the two honorary members of the Student Council were hanging out in the Student Council Room enjoying their free time. Milly was still absent as she was on her blind date and Rivalz felt depressed. Lelouch and Logan excuse themselves as they went out and assured them they would be back before their next class started. While the rest of them were going to feed Arthur and Suzaku gets bitten by him again and was in pain when he did he let out a small yelp and it got the others' attention.

"What's the matter? Don't you like your food?" Kallen asked Arthur.

"Arthur, why do you always do this?!" Suzaku complained.

* * *

 **(Lelouch's Room)**

Meanwhile, Lelouch and Logan were in Lelouch's room and they switched on Lelouch's computer. Lelouch pushed some buttons and C.C appeared on the screen.

"C.C," Lelouch said.

"Lelouch and Logan," C.C said with a nod.

"How is it going in the Chinese Federation?" Logan asked.

"So far everything's going well," C.C said. "My meeting is in an hour."

"Good, now tell me what you learned about the situation so far," Lelouch said.

"Well it seems that there's a difference of opinion in the ruling class of the Chinese Federation," C.C explained. "there's the Empress the rules in the open and from the shadows are the High Eunuchs, because the Empress is young and doesn't know much about politics, ruling the nation is mostly left to them, however over the years they've started to become tyrannical, caring more for themselves the people of the nation."

"Give foolish men power and they'll use it foolishly." Lelouch quotes. "It's no surprise."

"What about Xingke and his group?" Logan asked. "Where do they fit into all this?"

"Actually they side with the Empress, Xingke is the one who is closest to the Empress and lends her his support however he can, he and his group also do what they can to fix the problems the High Eunuchs ignore, and Xingke is a capable himself, he's actually the one keeping the High Eunuchs from seizing power for the Empress.

"I see, it seems he as good as I've heard," Lelouch said pleased.

"And is there a way he'll be willing to form a connection with us?" Logan asked.

"I'm not sure yet, but I'll do what I can after the meeting," C.C said.

"Good and remember, be discreet this mission is of the utmost importance, don't let your intentions be discovered," Lelouch said.

"Don't worry, I'm well aware of that," C.C replied then signed out and the screen went blank.

"Things are going well on that end," Lelouch said, "Now there's still one thing we need to confirm."

"Right, we still need to talk to Kirihara about Prime Minister Kururugi's suicide," Logan said.

* * *

 **(Kyoto)**

Kirihara received the signal and accepted the call and their faces appeared onscreen.

"Now then, you two had something you wanted to ask of me," Kirihara said. "So what is it, I'll gladly answer any question."

"Thing thing is, we'd like to know the details on Prime Minister Kururugi's death," Lelouch said.

Kirihara was taken aback at that question and looked at them silently.

"Even though it was reported as a suicide, there weren't any details as to why," Logan continued, "And for someone like him to do so, doesn't really make senses."

Kirihara stayed silent and was thinking for a moment before answering.

"Yes you're right it doesn't, and that's because it's not true."

Lelouch and Logan were surprised and confused.

"What? Wait what are you talking about?" Lelouch asked.

"I suppose you deserve to know the truth," Kirihara said. "The truth is the report about Prime Minister Kururugi committing suicide is completely false.

Lelouch and Logan were now shocked at what they were just told.

* * *

 **(Lelouch's Room)**

"False?" Logan said shocked.

"Yes, Genbu Kururugi did not commit suicide," Kirihara said in a grave tone. "the truth is he was actually killed."

"He was killed?" Lelouch replied shocked, "but by who?"

"By his own son, seven years ago," Kirihara answered.

"Suzaku?!" Lelouch and Logan said shocked again.

"Yes, Genbu Kururugi actually called for a do-or-die resistance against Britannia seven years ago," Kirihara said, "He was ready to sacrifice Japan. He felt it would be better to let it be destroyed rather than have it enslaved by Britannia. But his son got into an argument with him and he thought that by stopping his father, it would stop the war itself but things got out of hand and acting on impulse, he stabbed his father with a knife."

"I see," Lelouch said with a downcast expression.

"But why?" Logan asked, "If that was true, then why the cover-up about him killing himself to protest the war."

"I made that report," Kirihara said, "I made the claim that he committed suicide because without him, the government was thrown in disarray and surrender was the only option left, it was...

"I understand," Lelouch interjected, "It's understandable why you did what you did. It was a necessary secret I suppose."

"The question is what will you two do with this information?" Kirihara asked.

Lelouch and Logan just looked down trying to process all that they learned.

* * *

 **(Area 11 Viceroy's Palace)**

At the roof garden above the Viceroy Palace, Cornelia and Euphie were spending time relaxing together. It had been the first break they had together since they had arrived in Area 11.

"It's been a while since we could spend time like this," Cornelia said. "There've been so many unexpected events since we came here."

Cornelia then playfully tickled at Euphie's waist which caused the younger sister to giggle loudly.

"All of that desk work…" Cornelia said with a smile. "It's making you fat."

"Hey, cut it out!" Euphie replied happily. "That's not funny!"

Cornelia laughed happily and then Euphie looked around the garden.

"Cornelia, don't you think this garden looks familiar? It's like Lady Marianne's." Euphie said.

"Now that you mention it." Cornelia said, "I heard Clovis ordered them to build it like this. I'm surprised he liked her villa that much since he was always fighting with her son, Lelouch, there."

"He must have thought of Lelouch as his rival," Euphie said.

"Even though Lelouch was younger?" Cornelia said.

"Well, he kept paintings of Lelouch and the others." Euphie said, "We've found them after he was killed."

"I see…" Cornelia said and then she looked forward with a serious expression. "We need to stabilize this area and capture Zero and Soul fast… to avenge Clovis, as well as Lelouch and Nunnally. This land has taken the lives of three of our siblings. It's soaked in our family's blood."

* * *

 **(Next Day, Ashford Academy)**

Lelouch and Logan were on the roof with downcast expression after having spoken with Kirihara.

"Suzaku… I finally understand." Lelouch said, "Frankly, he's at odds with himself because he used to be different."

"Yeah, he never placed any importance on another person," Logan said. "Even though he didn't mean to do it, the fact still remains that it was done by his hands, that feeling stays with you."

"I know," Lelouch said thinking back to killing Clovis. "It was tough enough for me to kill my half-brother. And yet Suzaku killed his father when he was only ten years old, he's been carrying that burden around all these years?"

"Yeah, that why he does what he does," Logan added. "I've seen it, every time he pilots the Lancelot, he always charging into dangerous situations, always willing to place himself at the edge of death."

"Yes, and there's only one reason as to why he'd do that," Lelouch deduced. "He's trying to punish himself, he believes he deserves to die and so he risks his life hoping that soon he will, and the only thing he want's to do before that time comes is to save as many lives as he can."

"And it explains his drastic change in personality," Logan said, "In the past, Suzaku would never yield to Britannia or anyone else, he wanted to lead others just like his father did, but after what happened he can't trust himself to make the right choices so all he can do is follow others, he needs someone to lead him or else he can't do anything."

"Yeah," Lelouch said then turned to face Logan. "Logan, what we just learned can never be revealed to anyone."

"I know, it'll be better if we keep this information to ourselves," Logan agreed, "We can't let people find out the truth about Suzaku."

"Indeed," Lelouch said and the two of them left the roof to head to class.

* * *

 **(Imperial Museum Of Art)**

"We will open Art Week with the dedication of the Clovis Memorial Museum of Art." The museum curator said. "You, Princess Euphemia, will select the first-place winner from among these submitted works."

Euphie and the curator were walking along with Darlton and Euphie's bodyguards. Euphie looked at one of the paintings, it was a painting of a small house in the woods.

"Oh, this one's nice!" Euphie said with a smile. "I particularly like this painting."

"It's regrettable that our investigation revealed that the artist happens to be one-quarter Eleven." The curator said.

Euphie was surprised and then got upset.

"Perhaps it shouldn't have been displayed here in the first place then," Euphie said.

"Well, it's a delicate balance with our public." The curator explained. "Anyway, take a look at that painting right there." Euphie was shown large a painting of the Charles Zi Britannia with his fist in the air. "It was painted by the son of Marquess Nicolai."

Euphie looked at the painting and frowned.

* * *

 **(Headquarters Of The Black Knights)**

Ohgi was sitting on a bench and opened a lunch box filled with food made by Villetta.

"Octopus hot dogs…" Ohgi said looking at the lunch and smiled. "Hmm, that girl…"

"Excuse me," Inoue said now standing next to him.

"Hmm?!" Ohgi quickly closed the box. "No, these aren't what you think!"

"We have visitors," Inoue said. "They also have an introduction from Kyoto."

Ohgi was surprised and looked to see the visitors were the Four Holy Swords, Shogo Asahina, Nagisa Chiba, Kosetsu Urabe, and Ryoga Senba.

"You're the… Four Holy Swords." Ohgi said with a bow.

"I'll get straight to the point here." Senba said, "We've come to you today to ask for your help."

"How do you mean?" Ohgi asked.

"Lieutenant Colonel Tohdoh has been apprehended," Senba replied. "He sacrificed himself so that we could escape."

* * *

 **(Ashford Academy)**

Lelouch was standing at the staircase leaning by a window and was informed about Todoh.

"I see," Lelouch said. "We'll help them."

"You sure?" Ohgi asked on the other line.

* * *

 **(Headquarters Of The Black Knights)**

Ohgi is holding a phone talking with Zero and the Four Holy Swords were behind him.

"The Black Knights fight for the cause of justice. There's nothing odd about that." Lelouch said on the other line.

Ohgi gestures to the Four Holy Swords that Zero accepted their request and they look relieved.

* * *

 **(Ashford Academy)**

"We'll use assembly method B-13," Lelouch said. "Take the section Knightmares via course 18. You can have Diethard handle it. Also, alert those who are to rendezvous with us. And I'll inform Soul of the mission."

Lelouch then hung up the phone and looked out the window.

"This is good, with this, two chess pieces I've been wanting will be mine today." Lelouch said with a smirk."

* * *

 **(Area 11 Knightmare Train Station)**

"Today, Kyoshiro Todoh will be executed," Guilford informed.

"I won't be present for that now that the Japan Liberation Front is defunct," Cornelia said.

"Right," Guilford said with a nod.

"No, wait," Cornelia said as she turned to face Guilford with a smile. "Let him handle the execution."

"Viceroy!" Euphie called approaching them.

"Sorry to summon you like this," Cornelia said. "How's everything at the museum?"

"The dedication is later on," Euphie informed. "Of greater importance though, the NAC reported there was unrest in Ishikawa."

"Probably backed by the E.U. or the Chinese Federation," Cornelia said. "And there have also been sightings of Gung Ru units. Still, it's our chance to bring Hokuriku under control. I'll leave Darlton here while I'm gone. If anything happens, consult him." Cornelia then took a folder that Guilford handed her. "Also, concerning what we spoke of earlier…"

Cornelia then gave the folder to and Euphie opened it and was taken aback.

"You may choose any of them to be your Knight," Cornelia said. "They're all excellent soldiers from respected families."

Euphie was looking at profiles with pictures of military soldiers. Euphie just looked at the pages with a sad expression.

* * *

 **(Ashford Academy)**

On the porch of Lelouch and Nunnally's residence, Lelouch, Nunnally, Logan, Rolo, and Suzaku were spending some time with each other and they were having a pleasant conversation about what they did when they were little.

"Yes, the pond does freeze solid in the winter," Nunnally said. "Although Big Brother scolded me once when he caught me skating on it."

"We had a pond too at the Kururugi Shrine," Suzaku said. "It was small, but I used to catch zarigani… I–I mean, crawdads, all the time."

"You would catch crawdads? How?" Nunnally asked.

"It's simple," Suzaku said with a smile. "You just tie a string to a frog's back leg."

"Huh? Frog? As in those things that sit on lily pads and go croak?" Nunnally asked.

"Yeah, but in Japanese, they go kero-kero, kero-kero," Suzaku replied.

"Huh? Kero?" Nunnally asked.

"Yup. Kero-kero!" Suzaku said with a nod.

"Sorry Suzaku, but I've never really seen a frog so I don't think I get it," Rolo said.

"Huh, you've never seen a frog?" Suzaku asked. "Well we are in the Tokyo Settlement so I guess there aren't that many frogs running around."

 _"If things continue at this pace and keep proceeding according to plan, I won't be able to stay with Nunnally any longer,"_ Lelouch thinks in his head. _"In this next battle, we'll have to face Suzaku again, when that time comes then I'll..."_

"Suzaku!" A female voice called.

Suzaku, Logan, Nunnally, Rolo, and Lelouch looked and saw Cecile as she rushed over to them.

"Lloyd says it's urgent!" Cecile said.

"Who's that?" Logan asked.

"She's a soldier," Suzaku said.

Cecile arrived and noticed the people with Suzaku.

"Friends of yours?" Cecile asked.

"Yes," Suzaku said happily.

"I'm sorry, but I need to pull Suzaku away from you for a while," Cecile said with a smile.

"Uh, but I'm…" Suzaku spoke feeling concerned.

"Don't worry. I told you it's all right." Lelouch said with a smile. "Go and do what you need to do, okay."

Suzaku smiled and nodded. "Right. See you then."

"Please come again, Suzaku," Nunnally said with a warm smile.

"I will," Suzaku said happily.

"Work hard," Rolo said with a smile.

"And don't do anything I wouldn't," Logan added in a joking tone.

"Yeah, I got it," Suzaku said.

Suzaku left with Cecile.

"Well, it seems that Suzaku's really important to them. I'm glad." Nunnally said after Suzaku left.

"Yeah, I am too." Lelouch said.

* * *

 **(Imperial Museum Of Art)**

A press conference was going on in the museum and Euphie was standing behind a podium and had microphones as the press was there. Standing at her right was Darlton and standing at her left was the museum curator.

"Sub-Viceroy, Is it true that no Eleven companies were used in the construction of this museum?" One reporter asked.

"W–well, with regard to that question, I—" Euphie spoke nervously.

"We're looking into it right now, so we have no answer at this time," Darlton said answering for her.

Euphie glanced at Darlton who glanced back and discreetly nodded.

"Idiot! Why bother asking Princess Euphemia about politics?!" A reporter said quietly berating the first reporter.

"Keriman from Interstate." Another report spoke standing up from his seat, "Your Highness, there have been rumors lately that you're close to choosing your knight."

"Uh, um, a knight. Yes, well, you see, I'm—" Euphie spoke not knowing how to answer that question.

"Ladies and gentlemen," The curator interjected. "We ask that you please limit your questions to those concerning the museum only."

* * *

 **(Under The Tokyo Settlement Freeways)**

The Black Knights mobile base was parked and members were making preparations as they were getting ready to commence the operation. Minami, Yoshida, and Tamaki were working on Kallen's Guren MK-II while Ohgi and R.R were working on Soul's Agravaine. The Four Holy Swords looked on as they watched the Black Knights continue with their preparations.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to throw in with the Black Knights?" Asahina asked.

"Can you think of any other way to rescue Colonel Tohdoh?" Chiba replied.

"There's also what Kyoto said," Urabe said, "that they'd lend us the new models."

"Still, their principles seem to be somewhat off," Asahina commented.

"We're not ethnocentric, but after all, you already know that," Chiba replied.

"We can worry about the details after we've rescued the colonel," Senba said.

"I understand. But no matter where Todoh may be, it's the place I belong." Asahina said proudly.

Meanwhile, the work on the Guren continued.

"Look, just stuff 'em in and close the lid for crying out loud!" Tamaki said being impatient. "It's almost time to move out!"

"Take your time and treat it with the utmost care!" A female voice demanded.

Yoshida, Minami, and Tamaki looked over and they saw a woman with long blonde hair wearing a lab coat over her clothes and holding a small smoking pipe with two men who were with her that also wore lab attire and one of them had a case in hand.

"It was far more fragile than any of you when I gave birth to it!" The woman said.

"Huh?! Who the hell are you?!" Tamaki responded.

"Tamaki," R.R said walking over to them. "This is Rakshata Chawla and her team, the ones who built both the Guren and the Agravaine."

"Whaa, seriously?" Tamaki asked surprised along with the others.

"That's right, I am the Guren's mother!" the woman now named Rakshata replied, she then looked over to the Agravaine. "Honestly, at least they have the sense of being gentle with my Agravaine."

"You arrived on time," Zero said as he and Soul approached Rakshata.

Rakshata saw Zero and Soul and smiled.

"Well it's been quite a while hasn't it," Rakashata said happily.

"Indeed, it's a pleasure to see you again," Soul said. "And we're glad you made here safely."

"The pleasure is all mine," Rakshata said. "And I'm very grateful for all the wonderful data you both have sent me, also regarding the VARIS."

"Have you completed it?" Soul asked.

"That's right, it's perfectly ready for use," Rakshata said proudly.

"Excellent, and at the perfect time," Zero said.

Rakshata then brought out a set of keys. "Anyway, here." Rakshata then opened up the case that had Knightmare pilot suits, "a souvenir from Kyoto."

Kallen arrived and wore a red Knightmare piloting suit with the Black Knights symbols and scanned on what she was wearing.

"Excuse me," Kallen said. "Is this really going to improve the interfacing system?"

"No, of course not," Rakshata answered.

"Huh?!" Kallen replied surprised.

"It's going to improve your life expectancy," Rakshata said.

* * *

 **(Britannian Prison)**

In one of the holding cells of the prison, Todoh in a white straight jacket kneels on his knees and has his eyes closed as he awaited his fate. Footsteps were heard but Todoh didn't open his eyes. A guard holding a rifle came by and stood in front of Todoh's cell with a smile on his face.

"I just heard they changed your executioner." The guard said. "It's going to be Warrant Officer Suzaku Kururugi. You ought to be glad it's someone you know."

Todoh opens his eyes and thought about Suzaku and the choices he had made. Meanwhile, in one of the lounges, Lloyd had just finished signing a document regarding the change of executioner and placed the pen down. However, another document placed in front of him, which surprised and annoyed him.

"What? You mean my signature again?" Lloyd asked.

"Even though Princess Cornelia ordered this, there are still some formalities to be followed." The warden explained. "A change of executioner is the most exceptional circumstances."

Cecile looked at Suzaku and saw that Suzaku looked horrified at what he was ordered to do. Suzaku couldn't believe that he would be the one to execute his former martial arts teacher as he was reminiscent on the past with the times he was in the dojo and training under Todoh. Suddenly an explosion occurred which got Suzaku out of his thoughts.

"What was that?!" The warden asked.

"What happened?!" Cecile asked.

They looked out the window to see what was going on.

"Good. Now we're free of hellish paperwork." Lloyd said pleased.

At the exterior area of the prison, Sutherland units responded and appeared in order to contain the attack. However, shots were fired and Sutherlands were shot down one by one. Five Gekka Knightmare units appeared and they were being piloted by R.R and the Four Holy Swords. The Sutherlands started firing at the Gekkas but the Gekkas dodged the shots and cut down the shooting Sutherlands. They followed up by shooting at another group of Sutherlands with their left arm mounted custom handguns. After shooting down the second group, they continued to move in. The Four Holy Swords were determined and saying to themselves that they were going to rescue their commander. Two Sutherlands fired their rifle at the Gekka piloted by Asahina and Asahina was able to move quickly and dodge their shots and countered them by cutting them down with his Katen Yaibato which cause the two Sutherlands two explode. Asahina looked back and was impressed.

"These Gekkas are awesome!" Asahina said. "Way superior to the Burais!"

"Yeah, you got that right!" Urabe said impressed.

* * *

 **(Black Knights Mobile Base)**

Meanwhile, in the Black Knights Mobile Base, Rakshata and her team were watching the battle and the data that they were receiving. They were discussing on how things were faring with the Gekka Models they gave to R.R and the Four Holy Swords while some of the core members of the Black Knights were looking over things on the screens of their laptops.

* * *

 **(Britannian Prison)**

The guard pointed his handgun at Todoh.

"My superiors have just ordered that you be unofficially executed before you're busted out of here." The guard said. "Any last words?"

The door slides open for the guard to have a clear shot.

"It's a life I gave up once before," Todoh said. "It's worth nothing."

"In that case, I'll claim your life for myself!" Zero's voice declared.

Todoh and the guard were shocked and then there was a shaking and rumbling and the wall behind the guard broke and the guard screamed as he was crushed by the huge debris. Appearing before Todoh was A Burai and the Guren MK-II Zero came out of the cockpit of his Burai and faced Todoh.

"Zero," Todoh said.

"Kyoshiro Tohdoh," Zero said. "The only Japanese who, seven years ago, brought the mighty Britannian forces to their knees in defeat."

"You mean Itsukushima?" Todoh replied. "You want me to perform a miracle for you as well?"

"That was no miracle." Zero rebuked. "It ended in victory because it was based on excellent intelligence work! That's why I want you."

"I pledged my loyalty to General Katase," Todoh replied. "Now that he's dead, I wish to die too."

"Don't be a coward!" Zero rebuked strongly.

"What?!" Todoh responded surprised at Zero.

"You must take responsibility!" Zero said. "Responsibility for the miracle that you made!"

Todoh was surprised at the things that Zero said to him.

* * *

 **(Outside The Prison)**

Standing on top of a tall building at the exterior area of the prison was the Agravaine with Soul piloting it, he looked down watching the battle between the Gekkas and the Sutherlands.

"We've got them outmatched it terms of Knightmares," Soul said watching the battle. "If he can get Todoh and wipe out the rest then it'll be done, but if Suzaku shows up then I'll have to cover there escape, with my new weapon."

The Agravaine was seen carrying a new VARIS Rifle, it was now slightly longer than before and was now the same shade of black as the Agravaine.

* * *

 **(Inside The Prison)**

"The Area 11 resistance movements is more intense than that of any other Area because Japan surrendered before exhausting all of its military strength." Zero explained. "You failed to continue the great hope known as the Miracle of Itsukushima!"

"You're saying it's my fault?" Todoh asked.

"Yes. People grasp at illusions because they're desperate for miracles." Zero replied. "Why else has there been such rampant use of Refrain? You must endeavour! To the bitter end beyond all that's decent, and then you can die! Till the name of Tohdoh the Miracle has grown ragged and tattered!"

"You're telling me that the Japanese people can't accept their defeat until then?" Todoh asked.

"Till now they had to accept it." Zero explained. "However, now that we're here there's hope because we can likely turn their dreams into reality."

Todoh was surprised but then smiled feeling motivated.

* * *

 **(Imperial Museum Of Art)**

"And now for the highlight of today's events," The curator announced, "Princess Euphemia will select the grand prize winner. The work upon which you place this flower will be deemed the winner, Your Highness."

Euphie turns around holding the flower and looks at the paintings.

* * *

 **(Exterior Area Of The Britannian Prison)**

The five Gekkas piloted by R.R and the Four Holy Swords continued to battle and the rest of the Sutherlands. Two Gekkas shot their arm-mounted handguns in the air. It was a signal and a huge black truck broke through the wall with Zero's Burai and the Guren accompanying the truck and the truck was parked and the back of the truck opened revealing a black customized Knightmare Frame with a similar design as the Gekkas but more advanced. The Burai came and stooped in front of the Black Knightmare Frame and turned it's back on it and then the cockpit opened and Todoh came out. The Four Holy Swords piloted their Knightmares to stop near Todoh and opened their cockpit, pleased to see their leader.

"Colonel!" Chiba said happily.

"Welcome back, Colonel Todoh!" Asahina said happily.

"Thank you," Todoh said. "You've all worked so hard for this."

"No effort at all, sir," Todoh said.

Todoh nodded then entered the Black Knightmare Frame.

"Cooperate with Zero! Eliminate the remaining forces here!" Todoh ordered.

"Roger!" The four of them said in unison.

In the cockpit of his Burai, Lelouch was pleased with everything that was happening so far.

 _"Now all the tasks at hand have been cleared. That leaves only—"_ Lelouch said in his head.

Lelouch was suddenly taken out of his thoughts when a Slash Harken was fired at his Knightmare and the Guren uses it's Fork Knife to deflect it. The Slash Harken retracts and the Lancelot making its way to face them.

In the cockpit of the Guren, Kallen glared at the appearance of the white-Knightmare. "Damn! What's he doing here?!" Kallen asked.

In the cockpit of his Burai, Lelouch looked on "Well, I should have known you'd be here Suzaku," Lelouch said. "Unfortunately, you'll find we're more than prepared to stop you this time."

* * *

 **(Imperial Museum Of Art)**

Euphie was looking at the painting and still examining them one by one. The curator went off to Euphie.

"Please, Your Highness." The curator whispered. "It's time for you to decide. We can't wait any longer."

"I know, but I…" Euphie whispered still unsure. "But I…"

Suddenly, there were a few rings and that got Euphie, the curator, and Darlton's attention as they saw a few reporters quietly answering their phones. Several more phone rings occurred one by one, the reporters kept answering their phones. A soldier came by and whispered something in Darlton's ear informing him of what's going on.

"Escaped?" Darlton whispered.

* * *

 **(Exterior Area Of The Britannian Prison)**

The five Gekkas charged to take on the Lancelot. The fights against the five Gekkas but so far has been unable to land a single hit against any of them.

"They're skilled fighters," Suzaku commented.

Meanwhile, Lloyd and Cecile were seeing the fight from the lounge.

"Oh, my…" Lloyd started. "Aren't those new enemy models amazing? However, Ms Cécile…"

"Yes?" Cecile responded.

"In hindsight, it's certainly quite fortunate that the Lancelot's trailer is our primary means of transport," Lloyd said with a smile.

"No, it's because you spent our entire budget on the Lancelot itself." Cecile pointed out. "That's hindsight."

* * *

 **(Black Knights Mobile Base)**

The others were watching the battle from the large screen and Rakshata was observing the Lancelot.

"That's it?" Rakshata said. "The white Knightmare that's given such trouble to Zero?"

"Huh? Yeah." Ohgi said.

Rakshata sat there thinking for a moment.

* * *

 **(Imperial Museum Of Art)**

The battle that was happening at the Britannian Prison was being viewed via monitor by the people in the museum. Some of the reporters were impressed seeing what the Lancelot was doing as it battled against the Knightmares of the Black Knights. Euphie looked on with worry as she held on tightly on the flower she was holding. Darlton was contacted and he nodded.

"Listen, send in everything we've got. Lend support to Kururugi," Darlton instructed. "And make a report that we're wiping out the terrorists."

* * *

 **(Exterior Area Of The Britannian Prison)**

Lelouch was watching the Lancelot's movements on his monitor.

"Zero, do you have any data available on this unit?" Todoh contacted.

"Possibly. However, I want you to do exactly as I say." Lelouch replied.

"Ah, very well. I'll defer to you in this." Todoh responded.

"All units, give him distance!" Lelouch ordered.

All the Knightmares moved in different directions around the Lancelot.

 _'Its speed and manoeuvrability are truly astonishing. Nevertheless…'_ Lelouch said in his head.

Before this battle, Lelouch looked over the battle data he had gained from the battles the Lancelot fought in against the Guren and the Agravaine and now knew the Lancelot moved in a predictable pattern.

"Its movements follow a predictable pattern!" Lelouch said contacting the others who were fighting. "Its initial attack is always straight on! It never feints that first move!"

The Lancelot charged towards the Guren and swung its MVS but the Guren dodged it by jumping in the air.

"Once you dodge that attack, he immediately moves to avoid your offensive!" Lelouch informed them. "Check the data I'm sending you! S-5-7!"

The Lancelot then humped forward and in the cockpit, Suzaku was surprised as Asahina's Gekka with it's Katen Yaibatou in hand came from the side to stand against him. Suzaku was surprised as it seemed that it was predicted for him to do what he did. In the cockpit of the Gekka Asahina smiled.

"Hey. He's really doing it." Asahina said pleased.

When the Lancelot landed back on the ground, the Lancelot quickly pointed the VARIS rifle but the Gekka was able to disarm the Lancelot of its VARIS before he could use it.

"Right! So now the next move he makes will be… falling back to the rear! Coordinates: X-2-3!"

Just as predicted the Lancelot reacted by jumping backwards, however that was predicted and Todoh's Knightmare Frame came from behind the second the Lancelot landed and thrust its sword towards the Lancelot.

"And with that… Check!" Lelouch said.

Suzaku was shocked and barely dodged the first thrust and then the second thrust but the Lancelot got hit with the third thrust which got the top of the Lancelot's pod.

"I know this!" Suzaku said recognising the move that was done.

"Who dares to anticipate my moves?" Todoh asked. "No matter."

Todoh cut off the top of the pod. The inside of the cockpit was know opened up and Suzaku was revealed to everyone present as the pilot.

At the lounge, Lloyd and Cecile were shocked and worried at what they were seeing.

"Damn it! He doesn't have an ejection block on it!" Lloyd said.

"What? You mean we didn't install one?!" Cecile asked.

"So it's finally been revealed," R.R said in the cockpit of his Gekka.

"Is that really you… Suzaku?!" Todoh asked surprised inside the cockpit of his Knightmare.

"Wha–?! Huh?!" Kallen spoke shocked before remembering the battle was going on. "Zero, what now?! Give us our next instructions! Zero!"

"Hold out!" Lelouch ordered. "Wait till I give the word." Lelouch then thought. _"I knew eventually everyone else along with the public would find out, but I didn't expect it would be a situation like this."_

* * *

 **(Imperial Museum Of Art)**

The reporters in the museum, as well as the curator, were shocked to see that Suzaku was the pilot of the Lancelot. Mixed responses of the fact that an Eleven was piloting the Lancelot and the fact that Suzaku was once accused of killing Clovis and the fact that Zero and Soul were the ones who rescued him were being discussed. Darlton looked around and stepped forward and Euphie looked on.

"That's enough!" Darlton said. "Turn off the monitor, now!"

"Wait, please!" Euphie responded and it surprised Darlton. "I'd like to watch it to the end!"

* * *

 **(Exterior Area Of The Britannian Prison)**

Back at the exterior area of the prison, Suzaku was checking the controls.

"Good, I can still pilot!" Suzaku spoke.

Suzaku then saw Todoh's Knightmare and charged towards it. Todoh's Knightmare rushed towards the Lancelot and swung its sword but the Lancelot quickly grabbed it the swords arm. The pod of the customized Knightmare opened up revealing Todoh.

"Do not do this, Suzaku!" Todoh said.

Suzaku was shocked to see his former martial arts teacher.

"Colonel Todoh!" Suzaku spoke but then had a determined expression. "So then… you wanna live more than you wanna follow your own principles?!"

"Do I disappoint you?" Todoh said amused. "Very well, then keep to your schedule and execute me!"

Suzaku was taken aback by what Todoh said.

"What's wrong?!" Todoh asked. "That's the reason you're here, isn't it?! You have become a cowardly boy who's afraid of altering the status quo!"

"Denying everything in our society is pointless!" Suzaku rebuked. "Once I make them trust me, I'll have the power to change it!"

"You're serious?!" Todoh asked.

"I'm dead serious!" Suzaku replied strongly.

"Then you are foolish!" Todoh said strongly. "You might think your way is a possible one, but in the end, you're just setting yourself up for failure."

"That's not true!" Suzaku said back. "I know it can be done, it's why I fight."

"Regardless of how hard you fight they will never trust you, they will simply use you to meet their own ends so long as you're useful!" Todoh said. "Why can't you see that!"

"There may be some who are like that," Suzaku said. "But there are others who I know I can trust and it's because of them that I can believe in the path that I have chosen!"

"Then you must continue down that path!" Todoh told him. "Regardless of whether you win or lose, you will achieve nothing unless you're prepared to sacrifice everything! And that goes for countries as well as individuals!"

Todoh gave him that advice and then closed the pod of his Knightmare.

"Right!" Suzaku said with a nod.

"Zero, do we do?!"

"Go back on the offensive," Zero ordered. "Overwhelm him with consecutive attacks, R.R you join them."

"Right!" R.R replied.

"Alright let's go Captain Senba, take Spinning Life or Death Formation!" Chiba instructed.

"Roger!" The rest of them said in unison.

"You sure this will work?" R.R asked them.

"Don't worry! It's a synchronized four-way attack! He'll never dodge it!" Asahina replied confidently.

In the lounge, Lloyd and Cecile didn't like what they were seeing and Lloyd contacted Suzaku.

"Mmm, Kururugi, release the harken booster quickly!" Lloyd contacted. "The password's my favorite food!"

Suzaku did just that and shot all four of the Lancelot's Slash Harkens at the same time. R.R managed to dodge one but Todoh, Chiba, Asahina, and Urabe were all hit simultaneously. The Lancelot then threw one of its MVS swords at Senba's unit and damaged it.

"Are you okay?" Urabe asked.

"Interesting fighting style he uses!" Senba commented.

"This time, Asahina, circle around to the left!" Chiba instructed.

Lelouch is watching the battle, but then checks his monitor showing enemy reinforcements approaching.

"Looks like we're out of time," Lelouch said before contacting the others. "Everyone retreat, We've achieved our objective here. Use escape route 3! Withdraw immediately!"

Todoh then looked and saw many air gunships and VLOTs as well.

"An unwinnable battle's not the same as a lost battle," Todoh said. "You seem to be very aware of that, Zero."

The Black Knights' Knightmares began to retreat.

"Wait!" Suzaku tried to drive after them but suddenly the Lancelot's leg was shot from the side. The Lancelot was now unbalanced and feel to its knees unable to move.

"What? but who...?" Suzaku said looking up at the side of his Knightmare and saw at the top of one of the buildings surrounding the prison area was the Agravaine holding a customized VARIS rifle that he fired at the Lancelot.

"Soul?" Suzaku spoke.

Soul meanwhile retreated his weapon after firing it.

"Hmph, good it works," Soul said, "My new weapon the custom VARIS rifle, it has all the working of the VARIS along with a new long-range fire mode, it's attacking power is a bit smaller but it's much faster in this mode and the range has a much greater distance, the perfect VARIS for me."

Back with the others, Todoh was leading the retreat. "Now releasing chaff smoke!" Todoh said.

The Black Knights along with Todoh and the Four Holy Swords all release a smokescreen from their Knightmares which covered their escape.

* * *

 **(Imperial Museum Of Art)**

The reporters all watched the end of the battle.

"Look, they're running!" One of the reporters said.

"He fought them off?! The Black Knights?!" Another reporter

 _"Suzaku… well done."_ Euphie said in her head.

"Damned traitor!" One of the reporters said which surprised Euphie. "Why won't he follow them?!"

"Cuz they're Elevens, like him." Another reporter replied.

"Of course!" Another reporter said being cynical. "I thought one against seven was a bit much to swallow."

Euphie was annoyed by what she was hearing and gripped the flower she was holding in a tight grip.

"Princess Euphemia?" Darlton spoke noticed her annoyance.

"All of you!" Euphie said loudly getting the attention of all the reporters.

"I'll now answer the question you asked me earlier! You had inquired as to whom I would select to serve as my knight, correct?" Euphie then pointed to the monitor still showing Suzaku. "The knight I had chosen will be the young man you see before you: Warrant Officer Suzaku Kururugi!"

* * *

 **(Exterior Area Of The Britannian Prison)**

Meanwhile, Suzaku was standing there and thought about what he and Todoh talked about during their fight.

"Todoh, I–I'm your… I am your foe!" Suzaku said determinedly.

* * *

 **(Under The Tokyo Settlement Freeways)**

Lelouch opened the pod of his Knightmare and came out and was met with Soul and R.R.

"The mission was a success," Soul said.

"Indeed, not only were the Gekkas as powerful as we hoped but now we have Todoh on our side just as we planned," Zero said.

"True, but now that Suzaku has been revealed as the pilot of the Lancelot his support and credibility among the Britannian supporters will grow further." R.R pointed out.

"Yes, you have a point," Zero said. "But right now that's not the main issue."

"That's true, now let's go back and look over the data from this last battle," Soul said and the three of them went to enter the mobile base.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **And that's the chapter, and man I'm glad I got this done, and as you saw I upgrade the VARIS for Logan, you see his speciality is guns so I gave him a new weapon that's a powerful blaster, rifle and good at Sniping, I wanted to make him a powerful weapon unique to him like Kallen's Radiant Wave Surger. Plus I gave Rolo a Gekka because since the Holy Swords always have a higher grade Knightmare then everyone else besides the top members I figured it was right for him to have one too.**

 **So see you next time, hope you enjoyed, and have an awesome day.**


	17. The Confrontation On Shikine Island

**Here's the next chapter. Anyway, I don't own Code Geass or any of the characters just the OC.**

 **17\. The Confrontation On Shikine Island.**

Somewhere in the ocean, a submarine is driven through. Inoue was acting as a lookout.

"We used to have trouble getting even a single motorcycle. Now we have a submarine." Inoue said, "The military district of India will be in big trouble if the Britannians ever find out. How'd she do it?"

Meanwhile in the meeting hall that had a large screen. There was a meeting taking place between all the members of the Black Knights, including R.R, the core members, Todoh and the Four Holy Swords, Sayoko, and C.C who was observing. Zero and Soul stood in front of everyone standing behind the screen and faced the other members. Kirihara's face was on screen as he was also part of this meeting.

"Now then, due to our recent reorganization, a few changes have been made," Zero said starting the meeting. "It time we assign official positions to everyone one, starting with myself and Soul as the co-commanders of the Black Knights, I trust there are no objections?"

Everyone looked around and nodded in agreement with no objections.

"Our new chief of military affairs will be Kyoshiro Todoh," Soul said.

There were murmurs of agreement and Todoh simply nodded.

"Taking charge of all intelligence, espionage, and public relation matters, Diethard Reid," Soul said.

This time there were murmurs of disagreement, as everyone turned to face Diethard.

"This Britannian pretty boy?!" Tamaki asked upset.

"Not to mention, his media ties," Urabe commented.

"Zero, Soul, I'm not a racist, but what's your reasoning for placing one of them in such a sensitive position?" Chiba asked.

"Reason? And what of us, I ask you?" Zero said. "We're not Japanese either. You all know this. What matters is the ability to produce results. Who you are and where you're from are of little consequence."

Everyone calmed down at his words and Diethard smiled.

"Alright, alright, already!" Tamaki commented.

"The deputy commander will be Kaname Ohgi," Zero said pointing to Ohgi.

"Who, me?" Ohgi asked surprised.

"You object?" Zero asked.

"Uh… no." Ohgi spoke.

"Accept the position Ohgi, you're the best choice for the job," Soul said.

The former members of Ohgi's group stand around him pleased by his position.

"Well, you were our leader, to begin with, weren't you?" Sugiyama said.

"A newbie can't take that job, right?" Minami said.

"And for research and development, Rakshata," Zero said.

"Who else?" Rakshata said with a smile.

"Leader of a team with the purpose of stealth, infiltration, and undercover operations will be Sayoko Shinozaki," Soul said.

Sayoko simply bowed and smiled.

"Now for the captains of different forces," Soul said. "Captain of the Zero Squad will be Kallen Kouzuki and captain of the Soul Squad will be R.R."

"The Zero Squad?" Kallen asked.

"Yes you and R.R will be the captains of an elite guard under our direct command." Zero said, "Think of yourselves as our personal forces."

"And in a Britannian's terms that makes the two of you, our knights," Soul added.

"An elite guard… Zero." Kallen said happily.

"Thank you both," R.R said. "We are grateful for these positions."

Zero the switched the screen showing the hierarchy for the Black Knights,

"Captain of the First Squad will be Shogo Asahina," Zero said. "Second Squad Ryoga Senba. Third Squad: Kizuna Kagesaki."

After a while, the meeting came to an end.

"And Tamaki will lead the Second Special Forces," Zero said. "That is all."

"I'm the man!" Tamaki said excitedly.

Kallen was surprised and looked back at C.C who was leaning by the wall and twirling a strand of her hair.

 _"There's no position for C.C?"_ Kallen said in her head.

"Zero, Soul, may I add something?" Diethard asked. "There's one issue that still needs to be dealt with."

"Say no more, I believe this is what you were going bring up," Soul said as he pushed a button which showed the live broadcast of the knighting ceremony in the Area 11 Viceroy Palace. Everyone present watched.

* * *

 **(Area 11 Viceroy's Palace)**

Suzaku wore his ceremonial clothing for his knighting ceremony and looked a bit nervous. People had gathered for the occasion including Lloyd who was wearing his noble attire as well as Darlton. Suzaku started walking down aisle heading towards Euphie who was sitting on her throne. On the way, Suzaku could hear people talking about him, and none of it was pleasant.

"Who cares if he's an honorary Britannian? Knighting an Eleven is just–" A Britannian noble whispered.

"And broadcasting it lives." A female Britannian noble whispered.

"How'd he ever win her favour, I wonder." Another male Britannian noble whispered.

"Well, even a princess has needs, right?" Another male Britannian noble commented and the others had a chuckle.

* * *

 **(Ashford Academy)**

In one of the classrooms, students were watching the knighting ceremony and some were not happy with what was going on. The two students who Suzaku and Euphie saw in Shinjuku were among the students not happy with Suzaku being made a knight.

"Are they kidding?!" The first one said.

"No, this can't be happening!" The second one said.

"They're making him a major, an Eleven!" The first one said.

Nina just sat in her seat and was unhappy with what was going on as well but didn't say anything and just looked down at the floor.

* * *

 **(Area 11 Viceroy's Palace)**

Suzaku kneeled before Euphie and she stood up from her throne to stand in front of him.

"Suzaku Kururugi." Euphie. "Wilt thou upon this day pledge thy fealty to Britannia and stand as a Knight of the Crown?"

"Yes, Your Highness," Suzaku responded.

"Dost thou wish to abandon thyself and be sword and shield for the sake of the greater good?" Euphie continued.

"Yes, Your Highness," Suzaku repeated.

Suzaku unsheathed the sword and held the hilt for Euphie to take and she held the hilt and used the sword to knight Suzaku.

"I, Euphemia li Britannia, do hereby dub thee Sir Suzaku Kururugi." Euphie declared.

* * *

 **(A.S.E.E.C Base)**

The members of the ASEEC were watching the knighting ceremony in one of their rooms with the TV.

"So whose payroll is he on now?" One of the staff members asked.

"I believe Lloyd's already working on that," Cecile said.

"You mean… with him?" The same staff member said.

"Yes, well, it's not like I've ever met him, of course," Cecile said.

* * *

 **(Area 11 Viceroy's Palace)**

Back at the ceremony hall, Euphie handed Suzaku the sword and Suzaku sheathed it. Euphie waved her arm and that signalled Suzaku to stand up and face the crowd. Everyone in the audience just looked at Suzaku and most of them were displeased. Lloyd on the other hand just smiled and clapped for Suzaku. Suzaku and Euphie saw the reactions of the others and Suzaku wasn't surprised that no one else was clapping however they were surprised that Darlton started clapping his hands with a smile. The other people just gave in and clapped for Suzaku.

* * *

 **(A.S.E.E.C Base)**

Cecile and the other members of the ASEEC clapped and were happy for Suzaku.

* * *

 **(Area 11 Viceroy's Palace)**

Back at the ceremony hall Suzaku and Euphie were happy with what was going on.

* * *

 **(Black Knights Mobile Base)**

There was a meeting taking place between Zero, Soul, R.R, Ohgi, Todoh, Diethard, and Rakshata.

"Suzaku Kururugi," Diethard said. "He's become a focal point among Elevens who are Britannian supporters. I recommend he be assassinated."

"Assassinate him?" Zero asked.

"He may be right," Rakshata said. "You two have been the focus of the resistance movement. The servile masses lack such a hero."

"People aren't moved by ideology alone," Diethard pointed out. "But the Britannians will hold this boy up as a symbol. I think that taking him out would be the smartest decision right now."

"I object," Todoh spoke up. "The Japanese would be revolted by such a cowardly act."

"Yeah, and the Black Knights are not in the business of killing the defenceless, either!" Ohgi said strongly. "What do you want us to do? Get him when he's alone and kill him straight out?"

"Calm down," Diethard said. "I'm merely suggesting we minimize our risk in the most efficient way possible. But it's Zero and Soul's call, of course."

They thought for a moment and then Soul answered.

"Diethard, I understand your concerns and what you're saying," Soul said. "However this course of action could be counter-productive for the Black Knights."

"Oh, how so?" Diethard asked.

"Think about it, now that he's become a Knight the people know that we would think of him as an obstacle, assassinating him would be a simple matter but if he were to did so soon after the ceremony we would be the prime suspects." Soul pointed out, "and not just that but two other reasons, the first up till now people have been able to acknowledge the Black Knights because of our justice, but if we do something like assassinating Suzaku Kururugi it would be seen as admitting that our words were empty, the second the Britannian's control the media and the information that the public hears they would just turn him into a martyr, Britannian supporters would follow his lead and try to rise up in the system as well and stand against us as well, not to mention some of our own supporters would turn there backs on us."

"He is correct," Todoh said. "Regardless of how, this action will only backfire on us."

Diethard processed their words for a moment before looking at Zero.

"Zero, you haven't said your opinion yet, what do you think we should do?" Dirthard asked.

Later on, Lelouch was in his private room in the mobile base while C.C was with him lying on the couch.

"What's so complicated?" C.C said. "Just use your Geass on Kururugi."

"Drop it," Lelouch responded not looking at her.

"So stubborn. Why not? Because he's your friend or is it pride?" C.C asked.

Lelouch clenched his teeth and faced her. "…All of it."

"You might have to kill him, otherwise…" C.C said.

"No, from the start that was never a possible outcome," Lelouch said.

* * *

 **(Area 11 Viceroy's Palace)**

Euphie was in her office talking to Cornelia who appeared on her computer screen.

"You haven't said anything about it yet," Euphie said.

"Appointing a knight is a privilege of royalty," Cornelia said. "It's out of my hands, even as viceroy."

"Don't you see Suzaku Kururugi is an honorary Britannian, and he's proved himself more than worthy of knighthood," Euphie said. "Sister, even you have to—"

"Its viceroy," Cornelia interjected.

"Viceroy, even you must know that he's deserving," Euphie said.

"Discrimination against the Numbers is our national policy." Cornelia pointed out.

"Then it's time I tried to change that!" Euphie said strongly.

Cornelia glared at Euphie after hearing that.

"Oh, is it now, Sub-Viceroy?" Cornelia replied annoyed.

Euphie glared back at Cornelia strongly as she was not intimidated and not backing down from what she said.

"Well, when you become empress, feel free to do so!" Cornelia said strongly before turning off her screen.

* * *

 **(Sword Of Akasha, C's World)**

A person who was wearing a large dark-coloured robe that covered his face walked up the stairs and arrived on the platform where the 98th Britannian Emperor was looking up.

"Construction of the Thought Elevator is proceeding as scheduled," Charles said and then he paused and nodded. "Yes, I understand." He then paused again as the man in the large robe stopped next to Charles and whispered something in his ear.

"What? Schneizel?" Charles asked.

"Yes, Majesty. Your orders?"

"You needn't interfere," Charles said with a confident smile. "If he is that sure of himself, let him challenge me."

* * *

 **(Ashford Academy)**

In the clubhouse, there was a party for Suzaku celebrating his knighthood and many students were there to celebrate.

"Okay guys," Rivalz said happily. "Time to raise a glass to Kururugi here! Valued member of the student council and a knight of the realm! Now let's get this party started, huh?"

"Congratulations!" The students all said excited and happy for Suzaku.

Suzaku felt touched as he looked around to see the clubhouse filled with students celebrating with pizza and soda.

"You have Nunnally to thank for all of this," Milly said.

"I'm sure you're tired of the celebrations," Nunnally said with a smile. "If you don't mind, we wanna honour you too!"

"Not at all! It's really kind of you." Suzaku said happily.

Meanwhile in the Student Council Room. Nina was sitting in front of her computer deciding not to join the celebrating and feeling upset by the fact that Suzaku eas now Euphie's knight. Nina then picked up a magazine with Euphie's picture on it and stared at it.

"Oh… what am I gonna do? Princess Euphemia…" Nina said softly.

"Good afternoon" A male voice suddenly said.

Nina was surprised and looked behind her to see who the voice belonged to and saw it was Lloyd who had entered the room.

"Have you seen Major Kururugi?" Lloyd asked. "They said I could find him here…" Lloyd then noticed something on Nina's computer screen. "Hmm? Oooh! Looks like you're working on some fun stuff!"

"You know what it is?" Nina asked.

"Oh, I can tell uranium isotope when I see one," Lloyd replied which made Nina happy for the fact that he could recognize it.

"Wow, you know your stuff! And if you can get that uranium to absorb active neutrons, then it should split into high-speed neutrons and atomic nuclei." Nina excitedly began to explain. "The problem is you need to fuel the reaction with U-235, which only makes up 0.7% of all natural uranium. So even if we came up with some means of induce fission, we'd never have enough raw materials. That's why–"

Lloyd took off his glasses and was fascinated as he continued to listen to Nina's explanation. Back at the clubhouse Shirley was handing out pizza and placing them on tables.

"Hey Prez, where's Nina?" Shirley asked.

"I told her to be here," Milly replied.

Shirley then sees Kallen walk past her and calls out to her.

"Oh hey, Kallen! Can you help me set out more pizza?" Shirley asked but Kallen ignores her and keeps walking. "Hey! Are you listening?"

 _"This is for them Kallen, for Zero and for Soul,"_ Kallen said in her head as she was walking closer to Suzaku holding her hidden blade, intending to kill him. _"If you don't do it here…"_

Suddenly Lelouch appears beside her and grabs her arm that's holding the blade and gets her attention, making her stop.

"Hey, I think Shirley wants you to give her a hand," Lelouch said with a smile.

"I'm sorry, but I'm right in the middle of something at the moment," Kallen said freeing her arm hoping to continue what she was about to do.

Suzaku then notices them and approaches them.

"What are you doing? Maybe I can help out." Suzaku said standing in front of them.

"Hey," Lelouch said greeting him,

AS they talked Kallen realized so could no longer kill Suzaku right know and quietly walked away.

"I'm sorry. I got held up." Lelouch said.

"No problem! I'm just happy you could be here." Suzaku said happily. "By the way where's Logan?"

"Oh, he's helping Rivalz hand out drinks over there," Lelouch said pointing to a different part of the room. Logan is seen passing out bottles of soda to other students.

"Well, I'm glad you both are here," Suzaku said with a smile.

"Bad news, Suzaku!" Lloyd's voice suddenly called out. "You just got even more work to do, I'm afraid."

The students in the clubhouse were surprised and turned to see Lloyd standing there and Nina was with him.

"Oh, right…" Suzaku said.

"You know him?" Lelouch asked quietly.

"He is my boss," Suzaku whispered.

Milly then approached Lloyd and Nina.

"Lloyd, is something wrong?" Milly asked.

"Oh, do you guys know each other?" Nina asked.

"We are to be married," Lloyd replied.

This revelation surprised everyone in the room expect Suzaku who just sighed.

"Isn't that right, honeybunch?" Lloyd asked gleefully.

"Uh… yeah…" Milly replied feeling uncomfortable about the whole thing.

"Secret's out," Suzaku said.

"So you knew?" Lelouch asked.

"Mm-hmm," Suzaku said with a nod.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Rivalz said loudly as he went to Milly and Lloyd and Logan followed him. "What's going on here?!" Rivalz looked at Milly. "Who is this guy?"

"Earl Asplund," Milly answered.

"EARL?!" Rivalz replied shocked then looked at Lloyd and acted respectfully towards him. "It's an honour, your lordship."

"And judging from how he's dressed, I'd guess he's also a scientist," Logan said noticing Lloyd's attire.

"Hahaha, yes that's correct," Lloyd said gleefully. "I do enjoy that a bit more than the standard life of a noble."

"That's great now," Rivalz turned to Milly again. "What did you say your relationship was again?"

"She and I are betrothed," Lloyd answered.

"NOOOOO!" Rivalz yelled dramatically.

"Hahahaha, oh man, classic Rivalz," Logan said amused by Rivalz reaction.

"You were serious then?" Milly whispered.

"So… do I have military duties then?" Suzaku asked approaching Lloyd.

"Yes, an important someone and others are arriving by boat," Lloyd replied. "We're off to meet him. Along with the Lancelot and Princess Euphemia, naturally."

There were sounds of excitement when the students heard what Lloyd said. Lelouch thought of this as an opportunity, Lelouch looked at Logan and Logan turned to him, they both nodded showing they were on the same page.

* * *

 **(Britannian Naval Ship)**

The ship was sailing on the ocean on it's way to Shikine Island. In the bridge, Suzaku, Lloyd, and Cecile were there along with the crew operating the ship.

"Why Shikine Island?" Suzaku asked. "The Tokyo Settlement would've been a lot safer."

"Yes, I'm curious about that myself," Cecile said.

"Wha–?! You're saying you don't know either?" Suzaku replied shocked.

"Ditto," Lloyd said with a smile.

Suzaku was surprised that neither Lloyd or Cecile knew the reason.

"You still shouldn't have said anything," Cecile said. "After all, your loose lips got our plans leaked onto the Net."

"That girl was so charming, though," Lloyd said pleased. "I couldn't resist."

* * *

 **(Black Knights Submarine)**

The Black Knights were in the meeting room and Zero and Soul were facing them.

"Euphemia is going to that island to meet a noble from their homeland," Zero said. "Her knight Suzaku Kururugi will be accompanying her. That far out at sea, the enemy's strength will be limited. It is a golden opportunity. Our objective is the capture of the Lancelot and Suzaku Kururugi. Once we've won the battle, I want Kururugi taken safely into custody."

Kallen and Todoh looked relieved at that fact that Suzaku was ordered to be taken alive.

"So, what happens after we got him?" Tamaki asked.

"Don't worry," Soul said. "Just leave that to me and Zero."

After all that was done, the members dispersed to prepare. In one of the rooms, Rakshata and her team were looking over the devices that were going to be used for the operation, they checked over the monitor to find the spot that they were going to use it.

"That's our spot, huh?" Rakshata said.

"You suppose it's going to work?" One of her subordinates asked.

"I think we'll be fine," Rakshata said. "The stealth effect we get as a byproduct seems to be working."

"How can you tell?" The subordinate asked.

"The Britannians haven't found us, have they?" Rakshata pointed out. "What's that tell you?"

"Oh, I see. You're right!" The subordinate replied.

"It is just a first step, though," Rakshata said.

On the rails, Diethard was watching and soon Zero approached him.

"Diethard, what did you talk Kallen into doing?" Zero asked.

"I told her to dig up what she could on Kururugi," Diethard replied. "Maybe I implied a little more than that."

"Don't overstep your bounds." Zero said annoyed, "I don't recall ordering his assassination, did you not listen to a word Soul said."

"I heard every word he said and I agree with him completely," Diethard said seriously. "You two want us to be the hammer of justice, right? We can't have people thinking about us as cold-blooded killers, I know. But we can hide the truth using the media. You can't change the world without getting your hands dirty. Am I wrong?"

"Diethard… what are you really after?" Zero asked. "You may have been demoted, but you're still a Britannian. You don't need to join the Black Knights to change the world, do you?"

"I never mentioned this, but the first time I ever saw you and Soul was the night you rescued Kururugi… and I trembled!" Diethard said passionately. "It was like a new era had taken form and appeared before me! I wish to document you both. As you build your organization and topple over the empire then take this world for your own! I wish to be there, documenting history as it's created! Nothing has ever made my heart dance more!"

"Documenting?" Zero said in disbelief. "You're right in the thick of it. I'd say you're fabricating history."

"Objectivity is a fairy tale. In the end, journalism is a product of the human mind, like everything else." Diethard said.

"You're not to interfere with military matters." Zero ordered.

"Yes, of course," Diethard responded.

Zero then left and walked down the hall, as he turned around the corner he then sees Soul.

"You heard?" Zero asked.

"Yeah, every word." Soul replied with a nod.

"So how much of it was true?" Zero asked.

"All of it," Soul said. "I used my Geass the whole time and not once did it show he was telling a lie. I guess he's serious about all this."

"I see, well then that will make him easier to read," Zero said as began walking away. "Now, go and speak with Kallen."

"Right," Soul said and also left.

Later in one of the private rooms inside the Submarine, Soul was sitting on his chair waiting for Kallen. Then after a few minutes, there was a knock on the door.

"Soul, it's Kallen," Kallen said on the other side of the door.

"Enter." Soul said and Kallen entered the room.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Kallen asked. "Is this about the mission?"

"No this is something else," Soul replied. "I've heard that you tried to assassinate Suzaku Kururugi, is that true?"

Kallen was surprised and looked nervous. "Who told you that?" Kallen asked.

"I have my ways, and since you didn't deny it that means it's true," Soul said. "Now let me ask you, why did you attempt such an action?"

"Well... because I wanted to help you and Zero in any way I could," Kallen replied, "and if Suzaku was a threat to the Black Knights then we should..."

"Kallen." Soul interjected, "You going about this the wrong way, I know you had the best intentions but what you were about to do was the wrong move."

"What?" Kallen said surprised.

"Listen, Kallen, we can't just kill him because we see him as a threat, the Black Knights are Knights for Justice, doing something like that we destroy that fact we would lose support and be ruined." Soul explained. "And besides, you're an ace pilot, not an assassin, neither Zero nor I would ask this of you, so you should force yourself just for our benefit."

"I understand," Kallen responded now understanding. "Forgive me, it won't happen again."

"Very well, now go prepare for the operation," Soul ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Kallen said with a bow before leaving.

Now that he was alone Soul thought to himself.

"With my Geass, I know that Kallen meant every word, that's good." Soul said pleased. "It's not just her piloting skills but her loyalty to that makes her irreplaceable, which reminds me I should head back to prepare as well.

Soul got up and left to prepare for the operation.

* * *

 **(Shikine Island)**

Euphie and her entourage arrived on the Island and were speaking with one of the soldiers stationed there.

"Arrival time's right on schedule." The soldier said. "We've prepared a room for you back at headquarters if you care to wait there."

"Is it safe to assume that the ship is docking here?" Euphie asked.

"Yes, that hasn't changed." The soldier said.

"This will do fine then," Euphie said.

"Very well," The soldier said. "I'll just arrange for an escort. Huh?"

There was a loud sound suddenly and it surprised the soldiers along with Euphie and her entourage. The military base on Shikine Island was under attack and Lieutenant Colonel Fayer who was the military base commander was shocked at what he was seeing.

"Terrorists?" Fayer spoke surprised. "But how did they get here?!"

An aircraft was brought down by the Slash Harken of Todoh's Knightmare Frame. A Sutherland was brought down by R.R's Gekka and more Black Knight units advanced.

"Soul Squad, continue advancing!" Todoh ordered. "Zero Squad, I want you covering them from their flank!"

"Filthy Elevens!" A Sutherland pilot said loudly before Kallen appears before him and Kallen uses the Radiant Wave Surger on the Sutherland thus destroying it.

"She sure packs a punch, huh?" Asahina said impressed.

Elsewhere Zero and Soul were watching from above in there Knightmares.

 _"Impressive,"_ Zero said in his head. _"It's no wonder Todoh held off the Britannians once before without a single Knightmare._ _Now I only have to wait for Euphemia to receive word of our visit."_

Back at the port, soldiers were being informed of what was going on.

"Headquarters appears to be under some sort of attack!" One of the soldiers informed.

"Huh?" Euphie spoke.

"We'll withdraw to the settlement," Cecile said. "Can you arrange an escort unit for her?"

"It's too risky to leave right now." One of the soldiers reported. "They're jamming us with some kind of wide-range interference."

"You're going to be fine. Don't worry, Princess. I won't let any harm come to you." Suzaku assured.

"No, Suzaku, you should help these men fend off the attack," Euphie responded.

Suzaku was surprised by her order and some of the soldiers wanted to object.

"But Sub-Viceroy, he is an honorary Britannian!" One of the soldiers pointed out upset. "We're almost certainly dealing with the Black Knights here. What if he turns the Lancelot against us?!"

"Uh, you do realize you're criticizing a member of royalty, right?" Lloyd pointed out to the soldier.

"Oh… uh… forgive me. I didn't mean to…" The soldier replied nervously backing down.

"Kururugi," Euphie said turning to Suzaku. "Demonstrate your valour for us today so that we may finally silence all these naysayers."

"Right!" Suzaku said determinedly.

Meanwhile, Kallen had just taken down more Sutherlands while the pilots of the Sutherlands cursed the pilot of the Guren. R.R's Gekka arrived to back up the Guren in taking down more Sutherlands. They both suddenly got signals of an enemy approaching and moved away just in time to dodge the Lancelot's Slash Harkens. They saw the Knightmare piloted by Suzaku.

"He's here," Kallen said.

Suzaku then looked and saw the Agravaine and Zero's Burai on higher ground.

"Zero, Soul, there you two are," Suzaku said.

Zero then signalled the Lancelot to come after him. And Suzaku piloted the Lancelot to drive in their direction.

"That's right," Zero said. "Suzaku! Come!"

Meanwhile, Todoh signalled the other Knightmares and they began to move away.

"Confirming target," Todoh said. "All units, assume formation three and fall back. Do not fire on the target! I repeat: do not fire!"

The other Knightmares did what Todoh ordered. And the Agravaine moved to the same location while taking a different route. Meanwhile, Fayer was on the phone with someone within the headquarters.

"Yes, thanks to the Special Corps," Fayer said then he was told something and Fayer was shocked. "Wha–? But that would mean…!" The other person on the line spoke and Fayer shook his head. "Yes, Your Highness!"

Meanwhile, Zero's Burai was still fleeing from the Lancelot. The Burai then arrives and jumps in a sandpit.

"He's not equipped for that sand he jumped into. Could he be drawing me into a setup… using himself as bait?" Suzaku wondered.

Suzaku jumped in the sandpit regardless and confronted Zero's Burai and pointed his VARIS at him.

"Fine then!" Suzaku said. "Zero! I got you…!"

"…right where…!" Zero said.

"…I want you." Rakshata said.

Rakshata then pushed a button that was a switch and devices around the sandpit activated and disabled both the Burai and the Lancelot. Suzaku was shocked with what just happened and was trying to get his Knightmare to move.

"What the–?!" Suzaku spoke. "It's frozen?! No good!"

"We need to talk, Kururugi!" Zero said over the loudspeaker. "I suggest you come out! Your secondary system should still be functioning. You'll be treated as a prisoner under international law. Of course, If you don't care to talk, we could just gun you down."

Meanwhile, in the ASEEC trailer, the team along with Euphie became aware the Lancelot was unable to move.

"I don't care! Tell Suzaku to abandon the unit!" Euphie suggested strongly. "What could possibly be wrong with it? How come it won't move?!"

"Something's happened to the Sakuradite that's powering Suzaku's Lancelot!" Cecile said. "Somebody's interfering with it!"

"A Gefjun Disturber." Lloyd deduced with a sense of dread.

This surprised Cecile and Euphie.

"You mean–!" Cecile said.

"But they're actually using it as a jamming mechanism," Lloyd said with a grim tone. "I thought it was only theoretical… What a fool I am. It really is you, Rakshata?"

Meanwhile back at the sandpit, the Lancelot and Zero's Burai were surrounded by the other Knightmares of the Black Knights and Rakshata looked on standing next to the device that activated the Gefjun Disturber.

"It looks like the range and endurance still need a little work," Rakshata said.

In the pit, Suzaku and Zero come out of their Knightmare Frames and walked towards each other and Soul entered the sandpit to join them.

"I'll get straight to the point," Zero said. "Suzaku Kururugi I want you to join us."

"Is that a threat?" Suzaku asked unhappily. "Well, you can forget it! I already told you. Results gained through contemptible means are worthless to me!"

"Amazing how you can still say that," Soul said. "Do you truly believe you can deny all that we have done and not call it virtuous, despite the will of the people?"

"I can admit that you do help people, but the way you go about it is not the way I would choose to," Suzaku said back.

"So, you wouldn't describe the peace we have now as worthless?" Zero asked. "If Japan had resisted to its very last breath seven years ago, what do you think would've happened?"

Suzaku was taken aback and paused.

"The Chinese and the E.U. would've stepped in and split Japan in three. They'd be fighting even now." Soul answered. "Our current peace is the result of Japan's immediate and unconditional surrender."

"That's right," Suzaku said. "and I've been fighting to preserve my father's peace ever since it began!"

"You're wrong." Zero rebuked. "Prime Minister Kururugi, elected by the people, didn't choose surrender. That decision was selfishly made by his killer."

Suzaku was shocked and surprised by what he heard.

"With the government thrown into chaos, surrender became the only logical choice." Soul continued. "The will of the people was stolen from them… by a lone criminal pursuing his own selfish agenda!"

Meanwhile back at the ASEEC trailer Lloyd and Cecile were trying to hear what was going on at the sandpit with the monitor.

"Can you hear them at all?" Euphie asked.

"There's too much static on the mic!" Cecile replied.

Back at the sandpit Suzaku was shocked and took a step back.

"How on Earth do you know that…?" Suzaku asked still in shock.

"There's only one way for you to atone now," Zero said leaning in the whisper in his ear. "Present the Japanese people with the choice they weren't able to make then. The path they were robbed of seven years ago! Fighting Britannia!"

"Fighting them?" Suzaku said upset. "That again?"

"It's an option worth exploring." Zero pointed out. "Or would you rather drag the masses towards a future dictated by your own egotism? You call that peace?"

"After all, Justice is decided by the thoughts of the majority, if it's in the will of the people to fight can you truly call it wrong?" Soul asked.

Suzaku thought about that question, but before answer, they were suddenly hearing the sound of static and it surprised them.

"Do you read me?" The voice of Fayer spoke through transmission, "Major Kururugi! Please respond!"

"May I?" Suzaku asked as he looked at Zero and Soul.

"As you wish," Zero said.

Suzaku pushed the button on his communicator.

"This is Lieutenant Colonel Fayer, commander here on Shikine Island!" Fayer responded. "We're launching surface-to-surface missiles against the terrorists!"

"What?!" Soul said as all three of them were surprised.

"Major Kururugi, your orders are to keep Zero and Soul there!" Fayer said.

"They're giving him up to die!" Zero exclaimed.

There was a sudden sound and they saw what the source of the sound was as a large number of surface missiles making their way to them.

"No choice, while have to escape," Zero said.

Before they could, however, Suzaku suddenly rushed over and tried to grab Zero by the arm, but Soul got in his way and blocked his arm with a grip, but Suzaku quickly used his other arm to grip Soul's free arm so that he couldn't escape.

"Kururugi!, what are you–?!" Zero asked surprised by his actions.

"I can't approve of your methods!" Suzaku declared. "All I can do right now is this! even if I can only stop one of you."

"You're going to throw your life away just for that?!" Soul yelled angrily.

"Why, you little…!" Kallen said inside the Guren about to drive in the sandpit.

"Don't move! The field will affect you too!" Todoh warned.

"But Zero…!" Kallen replied.

Meanwhile, at the port, a Portman Knightmare Frame arrived at the port where the soldiers were and they were ready to escort Euphie away from here.

"We're assigning Portman here to escort them. The sub-viceroy should be taken out of the–" One of the soldiers said.

"Wait!" Euphie yelled as she, Lloyd and Cecile rushed out.

"You're going to destroy the Lancelot?!" Lloyd said upset.

"Kururugi is holding Zero there." A soldier informed. "This is our chance to kill him!"

"And whose idea was this?!" Euphie said angrily. "Major Kururugi is my personal knight!"

"It was a para-level one order." The soldier said. "It can only be countermanded by the consensus of at least three ranking generals or the viceroy herself, I'm afraid."

"Then who exactly issued this order, Captain?! Get me a line to them immediately!" Euphie demanded.

"Para-level one order, Princess Euphemia." The soldier repeated.

"Out of my way!" Euphie said as she suddenly rushed past them and ran to a Portman and held on to the rope to get in the Knightmare. This surprised the others as well.

"Sub-Viceroy!" One of the soldiers called out.

"Contact the base!" Euphie said. "Tell them there's a chance I'll be caught in the attack! See if they'll initiate their launch then!"

"Please, stop this!" One of the soldiers said. "Think about what you're doing!"

"But they'll stop with the princess out there…" Cecile said looking at Lloyd.

"I'm not sure they will, unfortunately," Lloyd said.

Meanwhile back at the sandpit. Soul and Suzaku were still in their struggle with Zero beside them and in the sky, missiles were flying and heading to hit their intended target.

"Incoming missiles, confirmed!" Asahina reported.

"Damn!" Todoh said.

"Hold on, I'm coming!" Kallen said driving the Guren inside the sandpit to help them and was hit with the effects of the Gefjun Disturber and the Guren was shut down. "Dammit!"

"You're gonna die here as well!" Zero shouted. "You don't have a problem with that?!"

"Your sacrifice isn't in vain, Major." Fayer contacted. "We are about to put an end to the most dangerous criminals our homeland has ever known! They'll speak of your bravery for generations to come!"

"SHUT UP!" Soul yelled angrily. "Enough of your lies! do you people enjoy spewing nothing but lies every time you speak! you know damn well that you will never credit Kururugi! To you, he's nothing but a means to an end, a sacrificial throwaway pawn! At least have the decency to be truthful about that."

"All Knightmares, target on those missiles and throw up a barrage!" Todoh ordered. "Empty your guns if you have to!"

"Suzaku, let them go!" Kallen shouted come out of the Guren's cockpit and running towards them. "It's me! Suzaku, it's Kallen Stadtfeld from the student council! Look at me!"

Euphie in her Portman continued to move.

"Suzaku, you can't die now!" Euphie said.

Meanwhile, Suzaku was still holding on to Soul.

"A soldier must always follow his orders!" Suzaku declared.

"Humph! Certainly easier than following your own heart!" Zero accused. "How do you feel about this?!"

"Where do you find meaning in living just to die!" Soul asked. "Does your life mean so little to you that you would end here leaving behind everyone who ever cared for you?!"

Suzaku was shocked and taken aback before answering.

"You're wrong!" Suzaku insisted. "I have rules that I made and need to live by– uh."

Suddenly, there was a huge shadow that was hovering over them and they looked and were surprised. The group led by Todoh was shocked as well at what they were seeing. In the sky, there was an airship that was hovering over them and it was protected from their shots by a Blaze Luminose.

"They completed a float system?" Rakshata said surprised at seeing the airship. "Well, I'm outdone."

Elsewhere in the Portman stopped and Euphie was surprised by what she was seeing.

"That's… my brother's Avalon!" Euphie said recognizing the airship.

"No, it can't be!" Todoh said.

The bottom of the ship opened and a cannon started to charge up and was aimed at where Zero, Soul, Suzaku and the others were located.

"NO!" R.R said loudly getting out of his Knightmare and running towards them. "Hang on!"

"Dammit, Suzaku, do something!" Zero demanded. "You're going to die!"

"Better that than breaking the rules!" Suzaku replied strongly.

"You stubborn fool!" Zero yelled before his mask slid open around his eye and he activated his Geass. At the moment the cannon fired from the Avalon and it destroyed everything it was aiming for.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **And that's the chapter, and man, I'm glad I got this done, and as you may have realized I decide to have Logan and Rolo appear on Kamine Island as well. What will happen there you'll have to wait and see but with this we're getting closer and closer to the SAZ part of the story and I can't wait for that part. Until then look forward to what happens next.**

 **So see you next time, hope you enjoyed, and have an awesome day.**


	18. The Island Of The Gods

**Here's the next chapter. Anyway, I don't own Code Geass or any of the characters just the OC.**

* * *

 **18\. The Island Of The Gods.**

Laying on the shore of an Island was an unconscious Suzaku, after a few moments he wakes up and looks at his surrounding, looking at the sky, the sea, and the ground.

"Where's the Lancelot?" Suzaku spoke. "Zero!"

Suzaku tried to think back and figure out how and why he was here. "It's no use. I can't remember anything."

On a different part of the Island Zero was walking by the shore also not sure what to make of things.

"Where am I?" Zero asked.

Elsewhere Soul is looking around and is surprised as he looks up at the mountain and then back around at the beach.

"Where is this place?" Soul asked. "How'd I get here?"

Back with Suzaku, he walks around and confirms his suspicions.

"Just as I thought. This is another island." Suzaku said.

Suzaku walks and tries to figure out what he should do.

"The vegetation and climate are the same as Shikine Island. We can't be that far from it." Suzaku said. "There's no way to contact anyone without an in-com. But what's more important right now is to find a source of drinkable water and shelter."

Suzaku then walks and after some time, he sees someone. He sees a person near the waterfall, he got a closer look and was surprised to see it was Kallen who was completely naked and washing her body by the waterfall.

"Kallen?" Suzaku spoke. "It can't be." Suzaku then walked closer and called out to her. "Excuse me!"

Kallen was shocked as she recognized the voice and turned around to see Suzaku.

"Suzaku?" Kallen spoke before realizing he was there and glared angrily at him. Then she quickly picks up her Black Knight jacket to cover herself.

Suzaku is shocked and surprised to see Kallen with a Black Knight jacket.

"A Black Knight uniform?!" Suzaku said shocked. "You mean that you're a—!"

Kallen cut him off by drawing her hidden knife and charged at him with a roar intending to stab him.

"I don't believe it. It's really you?" Suzaku said still in disbelief.

As Kallen closed the distance between them Kallen thrusts her knife at Suzaku but Suzaku dodge and grabs her arm and uses her momentum to flip her into the ground, then quickly follows up by pinning her and holds down her arms to hold her down.

"Kallen! Kallen Stadtfeld! I don't believe it! You're one of—" Suzaku said disappointed.

"Don't call me by that name!" Kallen interjected strongly. "Kallen Kouzuki's my real name! I'm Japanese!"

"You're kidding," Suzaku replied surprised. "Then you really are—"

"Yes, I'm a Black Knight! Got it?" Kallen declared. "I'm not going to hide that anymore!"

"Well then, Kallen Kouzuki," Suzaku said with a frown. "I'm placing you under arrest for conspiracy and rebellion against Britannia!"

Meanwhile Zero was still walking around trying to figure out what to do. "Tch. Contacting Ohgi and the others is going to be a chore." Zero said annoyed. "Although I suppose I could pass myself off as an ordinary person and ask the Britannian forces to rescue me."

Zero stopped talking as he looked to his right and was surprised to see Euphie who was drenched with water and was standing not far from him, and Euphie was equally surprised to see him.

Meanwhile, Soul was also walking around the Island trying to figure out what to do.

"This is a problem and what worse I don't know what happened to the others." Soul said looking around. "Still though I made it out okay so hopefully so all did to."

Soul suddenly stopped talking as he felt someone approaching and then heard a sound coming from the bushes. And then to his surprise, R.R came out.

"Soul?" R.R said surprised.

"R.R?" Soul said also surprised. "You're on this Island too?"

"Yeah, but I don't know why." R.R said. "Speaking of which, where are we anyway?"

"I have no idea I'm afraid," Soul replied. "All we know is that this is an Island close to Shikine Island," Soul then looked around. "By the way did you run into anyone else?"

"No, you're the first and any one person I've seen." R.R said begrudgingly. "But besides that, how do we get off this Island?"

"I think I have an idea." Soul said as he reached into his pocket and took out a small device. "This is a radar that transmits a strong signal. I gave C.C the signal device that's linked to the radar if she's still close enough then she'll get the signal and tell the others where we are."

"Think that'll work?" R.R asked.

"Right now it's our best bet." Soul said as he activated the radar.

Meanwhile back near the waterfall, Kallen was sitting there on the ground in her piloting suit while Suzaku was standing there while tying Kallen's hands behind her back.

"I see." Suzaku said. "And you don't know what happened either. When you came to, you find yourself on this island. Is that right?"

"Humph… So then you're stranded here too, huh? Serves you right." Kallen said with a smirk. "When my people get here, you're the one who'll be a prisoner."

"You mean Zero and Soul will come to save you?" Suzaku asked.

"Without a doubt." Kallen said without any doubt.

"Okay, before they do," Suzaku replied. "Tell me one thing. Tell me who they really are."

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" Kallen said rhetorically.

"Oh, I see. You don't know either." Suzaku guessed.

"How did—?" Kallen asked surprised.

"I knew it." Suzaku said now convinced.

"You tricked me?!" Kallen accused.

"Isn't masking one's identity a bigger fraud?" Suzaku asked. "I'm curious—Why do you follow Zero and Soul?"

"I don't know. Figure that out for yourself!" Kallen said back.

Meanwhile back near the ocean Zero and Euphie faced each other and without saying a word Zero drew his gun and aimed it at Euphie.

Euphie was unfazed by this and just looked at him before speaking.

"Lelouch." Euphie spoke.

Zero was shocked and in disbelief unable to believe that Euphie know his identity.

"Lelouch, it's you, isn't it?" Euphie continued. "I haven't told anyone about you, I swear! Please, before you shoot, let me at least see your face…"

Zero just looked at Euphie in silence and then lowered his gun and proceeded to remove his mask and faced Euphie as Lelouch.

"Lelouch!" Euphie said feeling very happy and emotional to the point where she shed tears.

* * *

 **(Shikine Island)**

The Britannian forces stationed on Shikine Island were conducting search parties to find Euphie with Lieutenant Colonel Fayer overseeing the search as foot soldiers were using metal detectors.

"Find her!" Fayer ordered. "Whatever it takes, find Princess Euphemia! Why couldn't she behave the way a sub-viceroy figurehead is expected to?! What a situation. If Princess Cornelia hears about this…!"

* * *

 **(A.S.E.E.C Trailer)**

Meanwhile in the ASEEC Trailer, Cecile was looking over and doing calculations on the Lancelot.

"Oh, my!" Lloyd's voice said.

Cecile turned around to see Lloyd and was surprised to see who was there with him.

"Who would have imagined a floating aircraft carrier!" Lloyd said impressed. "You told me to gather data before practical application, correct?"

"Because I'm extremely interested in whatever you create." A male voice said.

The person that spoke was Schneizel.

"I needed to see if this could be made real." Schneizel continued.

"And the Hadron Cannon?" Lloyd asked.

"We wanted to know if the thing worked," Schneizel replied then looked towards Cecile. "I've been looking forward to meeting you, Ms Cécile Croomy. I am…"

"Prince Schneizel?" Cecile said surprised. "Right here?"

Someone suddenly rushed over and it was General Bartley and he was offended with how Cecile reacted.

"You impudent little—! How dare you look down upon the second prince of the Empire!" Bartley responded.

"G–General Bartley!" Cecile responded shocked.

Cecile was shocked by his sudden appearance and tried to stand up but tripped and fall on the floor landing on her rear and complained that it hurt.

"Nice one," Lloyd commented.

"You're not injured, I hope," Schneizel said as he offered his hand to Cecile to help her up. "Yes, I am Prince Schneizel el Britannia. Please, give me your hand."

"Yes…" Cecile said nervously as she was helped up.

"Gah… she's unworthy!" Bartley commented.

"General, you're quite the devoted subject, aren't you?" Lloyd pointed.

"Primarily because the prince is the one who commuted my sentence and saved me from being chained up deep beneath Temple Tower!" Bartley said.

"I wish you'd stop thinking of me so formally." Schneizel said looking back at Bartley. "You've been a great help to me in this current matter, as you were to my brother Clovis. It is I who am grateful to you."

"M–My Lord!" Bartley said.

"Please, Bartley…" Schneizel said then looked back at Cecile. "Now, my lady Cécile, if you'll excuse me."

Schneizel then planted a kiss on Cecile's hand.

"Y–Your Highness!" Cecile said with a blush.

"Farewell." Schneizel said as he and Bartley began to walk away.

"You can wait for me at the base, Cécile." Lloyd said as he began to leave with the two of them.

"Huh? Where are you going?" Cecile asked.

"Just a little errand." Lloyd answered. "While I'm doing that, I'll use the Avalon to look for Suzaku. It's hard to find devicers like that young man, especially after yesterday's exploits."

"Please wait!" Cecile said suddenly. "Were those orders yesterday issued by the prince?!"

"Silence!" Bartley said glaring at Cecile. "You don't want to be in contempt of royalty, do you?!"

"Those orders were mine, Ms Cécile." Schneizel answered as he turned around. "I also fired the Hadron. Even in a situation like that, priorities mustn't be forgotten. Besides, if something anomalous happened, we would have still been able to rescue him. That's what I gambled on. He is, after all, Suzaku Kururugi, ace pilot of the Special Corps and Euphy's knight."

"Yes, My Lord!" Cecile said. "I understand now, and I sorely regret my rudeness. I accept any punishment you decree."

"Nonsense. It's my fault for not protecting my subordinates." Schneizel said with a sad expression as he began to walk away. "Can you ever forgive me?"

The three of them then left leaving Cecile alone.

* * *

 **(Kamine Island)**

Euphie was sitting by one side of a giant boulder with her clothes drying out and she wrapped herself around Zero's cape. Lelouch sat on the other side of the large boulder.

"When did you figure it out?" Lelouch asked.

"Back during the hotel jacking." Euphie replied.

"I see… At that time I said too much without thinking." Lelouch said.

"Still, I wasn't convinced until now." Euphie said.

"I'm naive, as well. Even so, why didn't you discuss it with Cornelia?" Lelouch asked.

"I didn't because my sister never listens to me," Euphie said. "Besides that… I think things are depressing enough as they are.

"Nunnally—how is she?" Euphie asked.

"She's living with me, but she's still blind and crippled." Lelouch answered.

"The hatred you must feel for us." Euphie said upset.

"I only want to find out one thing — do you know anything about the circumstance in which my mother was murdered?" Lelouch asked.

"I'm sorry. It seems my sister's investigated it extensively, though." Euphie replied. "Cornelia thought a lot about Lady Marianne and really looked up to her."

"May I ask you something now?" Euphie asked.

"Hm?" Lelouch spoke.

"Are you… Zero? Or… or are you…?" Euphie spoke unsure of what to say.

"I'm Lelouch," Lelouch answered for her. "Yeah… Here and now, I'm Lelouch, the brother that you know, Euphie."

"Oh, Lelouch…" Euphie felt relieved and happy so much so that tears streamed from her eyes. Then suddenly her stomach growled. "I believe feeling relieved has made me hungry."

Later Euphie was now dressed in her dry clothes and she and Lelouch were in the forest while Lelouch was struggling to dig a hole in the ground.

"Are you sure that this will work?" Euphie asked.

"From the paw prints and droppings, I can tell that wild animals use this path…!" Lelouch said while he started to lose stamina and was getting out of breath quickly. "I plan to set up a trap that dates back to medieval times…!"

Oh…" Euphie said.

Meanwhile on the other side of the Island Suzaku was in the ocean by the shore hand grabbed a fish with his hands.

"Gotcha!" Suzaku said.

"Oh wow, you're not bad at that." Kallen said sitting by the shore still tied up.

"Do you wanna try it too?" Suzaku asked. "I'll tell you what — I'll let you loose if you promise to help me find food. Is that a deal?"

"Hmph. You're not gonna win me over, so why try?" Kallen said turning away with an angry look on her face. "What do you take me for?"

"Man, you're stubborn!" Suzaku commented. "You're not anything like the way you are at school."

Meanwhile back with Lelouch and Euphie, Lelouch was sit trying to dig a hole.

"Even using… a lever…" Lelouch said now completely out of breath.

"Why don't you let me help you with that?" Euphie offered.

"Manual… labour isn't… for a… royal princess…" Lelouch said before regaining his breathing. Don't worry. My method's perfect."

"Well, I suppose. I could go and search for something like fruit, okay?" Euphie said.

"Be careful, Euphy." Lelouch said.

"Right!" Euphie said with a smile.

Meanwhile on a different side of the Island, Logan with his mask off was standing by the shore holding a few fish that he caught and Rolo who also was without his mask on walked up to him while holding a handful of fruit.

"Wow, I didn't know you could fish like that." Rolo said impressed.

"Yeah well, Suzaku showed me once." Logan said. "And you, where'd you find that fruit?"

"I found some on the trees by the mountain back there." Rolo said.

"Well that's good, we don't know how long we'll be here so at least we won't run out of food for a while."

* * *

 **(Black Knights Submarine)**

Portman Knightmare Frames were underwater as they continued with the search but it wasn't just any clues to find Euphie that they were looking for, they were also trying to see if they could find the members of the Black Knights who were able to escape. Elsewhere under the ocean, the Black Knights Submarine was in a spot hiding from the Britannian forces. The submarine was also hiding from the Avalon that had just hovered over the sky. In the mess hall within the submarine, the remaining members sighed in relief as they were able to stay out of the radar of the Britannian forces as well as the Avalon. It was nerve-wracking for most of them and all of them were worried about the fate of the four that were missing.

"You've gotta be kidding." Tamaki commented.

"A battleship that can hover in midair? That's great." Sugiyama said.

"We can't remain in this area any longer — the risk is too great. We should pull out of here." Todoh said.

Ohgi nodded.

"Ohgi, I disagree." Diethard said. "We ought to at least stay put and look for Zero and Soul."

"He has a point." Ohgi said.

"But we can't send out a search party in this situation." Todoh pointed out. Even though we're able to hide, thanks to Rakshata, there's no guarantee Zero and Soul and the others are still alive. One wrong step and we threaten the very existence of our organization."

"What do you mean?" Diethard said. It's entirely the other way around: this entire organization is built around Zero and Soul!"

"It's not a group without members." Todoh rebuked. "The way you speak, you sound like a typical Britannian to me!"

Diethard narrowed his eyes and then spoke.

"All right then, answer me this. We the Black Knights have a powerful force able to stand against Britannia and because of that fact we have followers of almost every ideology under the sun gathered here. Yet how is it that the whole lot of them can cooperate and work together toward the same goal? Because of the results we get? Tell me, who is it that gets us those results?!"

Todoh slammed his fist on the table.

"I'll be the first to admit that they do, and that Zero and Soul, and even R.R are the ones who made all this possible, but is are worth the lives of everyone?"

"At times the life of a single man is worth more than those of a million!" Diethard said. I thought that would be common sense to a soldier!"

"You dare say that here?" Todoh said with a glare.

"Easy, guys…" Ohgi said trying to break them apart.

"Oh, all right, then I'll tell you." C.C said walking up to them. "They're very much alive."

"We've can't put time in wishful thinking C.C." Todoh said.

The information's true." C.C then took out a small device. "I know because of this."

"Wait what's that?" Ohgi asked.

"It's a signal device." C.C said. "Soul gave it to me so that if a situation like this came out he would use his device to send out a signal, and my device would receive the signal along with his current location.

Everyone was surprised to hear that and relieved to know that Soul was confirmed to be alive.

"Are you crazy?!" Tamaki said loudly. "If you had something like that why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"Simple, it's because none of you felt the need to ask me." C.C said casually.

"Enough of that," Ohgi said. "C.C where is the location?"

"An Island near Shikine Island called Kamine Island." C.C responded.

"Kamine Island?" Minami asked. "How they get there?"

"So then should we go there and rescue them?" Yoshida asked.

"Okay, how about this?" Oghi said standing up.

"We hang in a safe zone, an ocean area just outside of detection range, where we can wait until the end of tomorrow. How does that sound for a time limit?"

"All right." Todoh said with a nod.

"Well, I suppose we have no choice." Diethard said with a nod.

C.C sighed and left as the others discussed things among themselves and planned things out. C.C went into the hallway and was annoyed.

"For heaven's sake!" C.C spoke. "I'm seriously irritated now and it's all thanks to your silly prank. You sent Kallen to the island? You have a very poor taste for being such an imperious observer."

* * *

 **(Kamine Island)**

It was now nightfall and Lelouch and Euphie were sitting by a fire. Euphie was eating some fruit while Lelouch sat there with his head down feeling upset that he was unable to catch anything.

"What's wrong? They're quite tasty!" Euphie said. "I'm sure you'll be able to make your pitfall trap tomorrow."

Meanwhile with Logan and Rolo, they were both eating the fish that Logan caught after cooking it over the fire.

"This fish is pretty good." Rolo said. "At first I was pretty nervous since it was freshwater fish."

"Relax would you." Logan said handing him a piece of fruit. "Even if it didn't taste good, you'd still need to eat, and besides we've also got fruit so it isn't a problem."

"Yeah, I guess your right." Rolo said before taking a bite of the fruit.

Meanwhile with Kallan and Suzaku, Kallen sighed with relief and she relaxed having eaten one of the cooked fish from the fish and Suzaku was still eating one.

"Ohh, I can't eat another bite!" Kallen said happily. "Boy, am I stuffed."

"So is this a glimpse of what you're really like?" Suzaku said with a smile.

"Yeah." Kallen replied. "You wanna make something of it?"

"No, I think it's charming to see you so much livelier than you are at school." Suzaku replied.

Kallen was taken aback by his words. Suzaku then looked at her seriously.

"Kallen, leave the Black Knights." Suzaku said.

Kallen was surprised.

"It's not too late." Suzaku continued. "A captured terrorist never winds up with a happy ending."

"I thought you weren't so bad, then you show your true colors," Kallen responded. "Well, that won't work! I happen to be the captain of Zero's elite guard. And in fact, I've fought you once back at Shinjuku in my Knightmare."

"Were you that red one?" Suzaku asked.

"Yeah, and even if I lose my life doing it, I'll beat that Knightmare of yours someday." Kallen said with determination.

"Using Soul and Zero's methods offers no future." Suzaku said with a frown.

"And what about your future then?!" Kallen rebuked loudly. "To just live the life of a conqueror's subjugated lapdog, an honorary Britannian? Or to be the knight of the third princess? Hah! The name of Genbu Kururugi, the Last Samurai, weeps! I'm not you! This world is wrong, and I'm trying to change it! If I don't… If I don't, my brother's death will have been for nothing. That's my reason for fighting… and I'll do whatever it takes to win!"

Suzaku took in all of Kallen's words unable to think of what he should say and then after thinking for a moment he decided.

"Kallen, the truth is… I killed my father." Suzaku admitted which shocked Kallen. "My father didn't commit suicide. I took his life… with this hand…"

Meanwhile, with Lelouch and Euphie, Euphie was laying down looking up at the stars and Lelouch sat by her.

"The stars haven't changed, have they?" Euphie spoke. "They were the same back then. Long ago, we all used to gaze up at the stars together. Wouldn't it be wonderful if we could live like that again? I'd be so happy then. Can't we go back to that?"

"Yes, you're right. It would be so good to just go back to how things were." Lelouch responded.

Meanwhile back with Suzaku and Kallen

"Zero and Soul are a lot like my father," Suzaku said with disdain. "They firmly believes that the entire world revolves around them. That's why he's able to justify spilling the blood of so many people."

"That's why you accept the way things are now?!" Kallen asked. "You call that peace?! Some things are more important than your life, you know!"

"It isn't that I want you to give up." Suzaku said. "I just want you to ask yourself. When you gain results the wrong way, what are you left within the end? Only dark regret and a deep emptiness that has nowhere to go."

"Then explain something…" Kallen said as she lay down and asked. "What higher purpose did the death of my brother serve? Who gets to sit in judgment? Who decides whether it's right or wrong?" Kallen asked with sadness in her eyes.

Meanwhile back with Logan and Rolo. Rolo Layed down on the ground asleep while Logan looked up at the stars and thought back to the past.

* * *

 **(Flashback: Japan 7 Years Ago)**

In was shortly after the Britannian forces had conquered Japan, it was a rainy down in a small ruined town all the houses and buildings were destroyed and in ruins, the people there were all dead and the ground was covered with dead bodies. Inside one of the ruined houses, there was an eight-year-old boy who was trying to find cover from the rain and was alone.

The boy sat on the floor with his arms around his knees and placed his head on his knees.

"Sniff..." The boy had tears in his eyes.

Suddenly the boy heard someone walking up to him and looked up to see another boy that was a little bit older then him who was holding an umbrella was now standing in front of him and looking at him.

"Hey," The boy with the umbrella spoke. "What are you doing here by yourself?"

The young boy just kept his head down.

"Where are your parents?" The boy with the Umbrella asked.

"...They're gone." The young boy said quietly.

"I see..." The boy with the umbrella said also quietly. "Mine are too."

The young boy then looked up at him surprised.

"Tell me, what's your name." The boy with the umbrella asked.

"Rolo." The young boy answered.

"I'm Logan." The boy with the umbrella said.

The young Logan then held his umbrella above the young Rolo's head.

"Hey, since we're both alone, why don't you just come with me." Young Logan said in a warm tone and extended his hand.

* * *

 **(Flashback End)**

Logan looked at Rolo who was sleeping now.

 _"Ever since that day..."_ Logan said in his head.

Logan then stood up and saw something in the sky.

Meanwhile Lelouch looked at Euphie who was asleep.

 _"Euphie… Even for me to survive…"_ Lelouch said in his head.

Lelouch stood up and then saw something in the sky.

Meanwhile Kallen was asleep and Suzaku stood up and had a sad expression.

 _"Even struggling with my shame,"_ Suzaku said in his head. _"I still search for a reason to go on living. I'm a disgrace."_

Suzaku suddenly saw something in the sky.

* * *

 **(Avalon Bridge)**

Meanwhile elsewhere within the island, the Avalon was on the island. In the bridge, Schneizel, Bartley, and Lloyd were looking at the screen and saw an entrance of a cave.

"We couldn't find Major Kururugi washed ashore on the other islands, so it's obvious we should look here." Schneizel said.

"We'll send a search party out in the morning." Bartley said.

"Hmm… And this must be what you mentioned?" Schneizel asked.

"Yes! We uncovered it when the Shinjuku incident occurred." Bartley replied.

"Ah… Yes, I can see why this would've attracted Clovis' interest." Schneizel said.

* * *

 **(The Next Morning)**

It was morning the next day and the sun was shining as Kallen and Suzaku were walking up a hill.

"Are you sure you really saw a light?" Kallen asked.

"Yeah, I'm positive," Suzaku said.

Meanwhile, Logan and Rolo were also walking up the hill and they were both wearing the masks again.

"You think that the light you saw was a search party?" Rolo asked.

"That's right, this is our chance to get off this island." Logan responded.

Meanwhile Lelouch and Euphie were also walking up the same hill.

"It must be a search party." Lelouch deduced. "Once we learn who it is, we'll know how to deal with them."

"Deal with them?" Euphie said worried.

* * *

 **(Inside The Cave)**

Meanwhile, inside the cave, Schneizel and his team along with, Bartley, and Lloyd were looking over an artefact in which they believed was actually a Thought Elevator.

"A Thought Elevator, you say?" Lloyd said. "I'm afraid archaeology isn't my strong suit, especially this paranormal stuff."

"Why, you… Show some respect!" Bartley berated.

"As I was saying," Lloyd continued. "this is way outside of my field. I wish you could've asked Cécile about this instead."

"Please don't complain so much," Schneider said. "My father is infatuated with this as well." Schneizel turned to Bartley. "Isn't that right, Bartley?"

"Yes," Bartley answered. "We've found artefacts similar to these in a number of places around the world. Except for this one that I discovered, all the other sites are directly under imperial control. This is mere speculation on my part, but I think the real reason we're invading other countries is to obtain these objects!"

"And so," Lloyd said as looked at a large black Knightmare Frame with some parts golden that was being guarded by three, foot soldiers. "In order to analyze this ancient occult data, you're going to use the Gawain's Druid System, an untuned prototype that it is?"

"That's why we called you in." Schneizel said.

"AH-HAH!" Lloyd responded excitedly.

* * *

 **(Outside The Cave)**

Meanwhile outside, Lelouch and Euphie were approaching the top of the hill.

"I think it was around here." Lelouch said.

"Lelouch," Euphie said. "If it is a search party, then will our time be over here?"

"Yes, it will," Lelouch said.

Euphie had a sad expression.

Lelouch then turned the face her and smiled.

"I'm such an undependable knight—I couldn't even capture you any food," Lelouch said in a joking manner. "And besides, that's a job reserved for a real knight — your knight, Suzaku Kururugi."

Lelouch then turns back puts his mask on while the two of them are in the bushes they see Suzaku and Kallen approaching the top of the hill.

"Mind if I ask you? Why choose an honorary Britannian?" Kallen asked.

"Well, I…" Suzaku spoke.

 _'What are those two doing together?!'_ Lelouch thought surprised.

Euphie on the other hand was happy to see Suzaku and came out of hiding.

"Suzaku!" Euphie said.

Kallen and Suzaku were surprised to see Euphie.

"P–Princess Euphemia!" Suzaku said

Lelouch then came out of hiding as Zero and grabbed Euphie and placed a gun to her head.

"Don't move! This girl is my prisoner!" Zero said.

Now Kallen and Suzaku were surprised again to see Zero.

"Zero!" Kallen said.

"Just follow my cue." Zero told Euphie quietly.

"I'll take back my subordinate you have there! We'll exchange prisoners!" Zero offered.

"Zero! Once again, you—" Suzaku spoke upset.

"Keep back!" Zero ordered. "Hmph! You find my actions cowardly? Eliminate terrorists, no matter what the sacrifice. Do you intend to follow this rule and let your mistress die?! In spite of the fact that your integrity has already been broken?"

While they were talking Kallen was finally able to untie her hands then grabbed Suzaku and the two started to scuffle.

"Leave him alone!" Euphie called out.

"Shut up, you royal puppet!" Kallen yelled at Euphie. "You're useless!You can't think for yourself or do anything on your own!"

"What?!" Euphie said angry and shocked at what Kallen said to her. "I'm not afraid of you, and I don't care what happens to me! Suzaku, I command you to fight!"

"Your Highness!" Zero said trying to stop her.

"With pleasure!" Suzaku said as he got Kallen off of him and ran over to Euphie, Zero let Euphie go and ran to stand by Kallen.

"You hardheaded fool!" Zero said as he aimed his gun at them.

"Enough!" A male voice said loudly. "Why don't you calm down for a moment."

Everyone looked and saw the came from Soul who was approaching them along with R.R.

"Soul?" Suzaku said surprised.

"R.R?" Kallen said surprised.

"You were on this island too?" Zero said surprised.

"That's correct and I'm glad to see you and Kallen are safe." Soul said before whispering to R.R, "Use your Geass and grab Euphemia."

R.R nodded and prepared to activate his Geass, however, suddenly there was a huge red glow on the ground that was actually a Geass symbol. It surprised everyone and it seemingly activated Lelouch, Logan, and Rolo's Geass.

* * *

 **(Sword Of Akasha, C's World)**

a young boy, with a very short stature that has blonde hair, which was exceptionally long, to the point where it almost trails the floor behind him had a sadistic smile and was in glee in what was happening on Kamine Island.

* * *

 **(Kamine Island, Inside The Cave)**

The ground that was above them started to give away and it began to fall much to the shock of the ones standing on it. In the cave, the tremors were going on and the Druid System of the Gawain was going crazy and the symbol on the thought elevator was glowing bright red, This shocked everyone as they didn't know what was happening.

"Oh, not good…" Lloyd commented.

Bartley got worried and all he could think about was the safety of Schneizel.

"My Lord, please save yourself!" Bartley pleaded.

The platform from above collapsed and there were the three small groups that were standing on the platform that had collapsed. The rest were surprised to see them.

"Major Kururugi!" Lloyd said. "And is that… Zero and Soul?"

Zero and Soul saw where they were now. Kallen and R.R were shocked to see where they were and Euphie saw that Suzaku just stood there.

Soldiers pointed their rifles at Zero and Soul and when Bartley saw what they were doing, he quickly intervened.

"Don't you, you fools!" Bartley said. "Princess Euphemia's with them! Capture them! Capture them!"

"Zero, Soul, that's a Knightmare over there!" R.R said pointing at the Gawain.

Zero, Soul, and Kallen saw the Gawain and were pleased.

"Perfect! We'll use that! Let's go!" Zero said.

"Right!" Soul, Kallen, and R.R said in unison.

Foot soldiers were rushing in to stop the Black Knights but Kallen started to fight them off. Zero and Soul got on the Knightmare while R.R hoped on its shoulder.

Euphie was concentrating on Suzaku who for some reason Suzaku appeared frozen and looked scared as he looked upwards.

"Suzaku!" Euphie said worried. "Suzaku, what is it? What's wrong?"

Meanwhile Zero and Soul were in the cockpit of the Gawain.

"This is good!" Zero said. "Not only unmanned, but activated too!"

R.R then called out to Kallen to get to the Gawain.

"Kallen! hurry and get on!" R.R called out. "We need to escape!"

Kallen nodded and countered the soldiers rushing after them by shooting at them with the rifle she took from the soldier she took down. The soldiers retreated and shoot back.

"Form a wall in front of Princess Euphemia! Hurry!" One of the soldiers ordered.

Zero was getting the Gawain ready and closed the pod.

"What kind of Knightmare is this…?" Zero asked. "It's my lucky day!"

Soul noticed something and was shocked.

"Zero, look!" Soul said.

"What's wrong?" Zero asked and then saw who Soul saw and was shocked as well. "Schneizel!"

"But why's he here?" Soul asked.

Meanwhile Schneizel looked on surprised.

"So that's them?" Schneizel asked. "That's Zero and Soul?"

The Gawain started to move and Kallen jumped on its other shoulder.

"Ah! The Gawain!" Lloyd said.

"Stop that woman now! Get the machine back!" Bartley ordered. "We can't allow it to fall into Zero's hands!"

In the cockpit, Zero took the controls.

"Schneizel… next time!" Zero said.

Sutherlands were rushing in towards the cave with the intent to stop the Gawain and the Gawain itself moved.

"Sutherlands are blocking our exit!" Kallen said.

"Hang on tight!" Zero said. "I'm going through them!"

"Huh?!" Kallen replied.

"Brace yourself." R.R said.

"Disappear." Zero said as he fired the Hadron Cannon of the Gawain and it fired at the Sutherlands surprising the people on the Gawain but the weapon was imperfect and it didn't hit anyone.

"Damn! The weapons are incomplete!" Zero said he and Soul took off their masks.

"Anything else we can use?" Soul asked.

Back with Suzaku, he was finally able to move and wondered what had happened to him. Back with the Gawain, the Knightmare was out of the cave and rushing to get away and more Sutherlands showed up with rifles ready to shoot the Gawain.

"Zero! Reinforcements!" Kallen said.

In the cockpit Zero smirked.

"Don't be worried yet! Another system is operational." Zero said.

Zero pulled a lever and the Gawain started to levitate from the ground and was up in the air which surprised Kallen and R.R.

"We're flying?!" Kallen said. "This Knightmare can fly!"

"I don't believe it!" R.R said.

Zero and Soul laughed victoriously as Zero continued to pilot the Gawain.

"A new Knightmare for the Black Knights." Soul declared.

The Gawain flew and it had escaped from the Britannian Forces grasps. Back on the island, Bartley was mortified with what had happened as Euphie and Suzaku came out of the cave.

"The Gawain!" Bartley wailed. "Our beautiful prize Gawain!"

"Well, it was only a test model." Schneizel said as he turned to the two coming out of the cave and smiled. "Aside from that, I'm thankful you're both all right."

Schneizel smiled at them and Euphie was happy to see Schneizel.

"Oh, Schneizel, I missed you!" Euphie said happily as she rushed over to go to Schneizel.

"Dear Euphie, I'm sorry it took us so long." Schneizel said happily.

"No, it's all right." Euphie assured kindly.

Soldiers from Shikine approached them and want to Schneizel.

"Your Highness, shall we keep to the schedule?" One of the soldiers asked.

"Hm? Oh, right." Schneizel replied.

The soldiers then surrounded Suzaku.

"Major Suzaku Kururugi, you're under arrest for a violation of military regulations." One of the soldiers said.

This surprised Suzaku and Euphie.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Euphie asked. "Major Kururugi is my knight! You can't do—"

"This is something I can take care of later. For now, let them be." Schneizel interjected and the soldiers disbursed.

"Did something happen?" Euphie asked confused.

* * *

 **(Somewhere In The Air)**

The Gawain was still flying over the ocean.

"I've contacted Ohgi!" Zero said. "We'll rendezvous with them out at sea.

"Right! And… one other thing. The Guren Mk-II?" Kallen asked.

"Don't worry all our Knightmares were recovered." Soul informed her. "You may thank Asahina and Chiba for that."

"Yes, sir!" Kallen said relieved.

"Suzaku, forgive me," Lelouch said to himself. "I never intended to use the power on you, but…"

"But you had no choice, right?" Logan said what Lelouch was thinking and Lelouch nodded. "It could be a good thing in a way, at least now we know he won't keep trying to throw his life away needlessly."

"Yeah, you have a point," Lelouch said.

* * *

 **(Flashback: Shikine Island)**

Back at Shikine Island before the Hadron Cannon fired Lelouch activated his Geass and used it on Suzaku.

"LIVE!" Lelouch ordered.

Suzaku under the control of Geass quickly let go of Soul's arm and rushed to the Lancelot, Zero then turned off the Gefjun Disturber and Suzaku entered the Lancelot, powered it on and rushed to get away from the sandpit as the Hadron Cannon fired.

* * *

 **(Flashback End, Shikine Island)**

In the military base within Shikine Island, Suzaku, Euphie, and Schneizel met with Cecile and Fayer along with several soldiers there. When they arrive Fayer plays a recording of Suzaku back on at the sandpit when the Hadron Cannon fired.

 _"Major Kururugi, follow your orders!" Fayer ordered._

 _"Shut up! Who cares about them?! I HAVE TO LIVE!" Suzaku rebuked._

"I have no idea how you got out of the Lancelot, but you blew a golden opportunity to put an end to Zero in order to save your own life according to this." Fayer said. "Are you going to protest this evidence?"

"Was that… really me?" Suzaku said confused, not being able to remember that event.

"This is nothing less than insubordination!" Fayer said not pleased.

* * *

 **(Area 11 Viceroy's Palace)**

In the Viceroy Palace of Area 11, Cornelia was in her office and she was informed of the events that happened on Kamina Island by Darlton and was surprised to hear about Suzaku

"Kururugi did that?!" Cornelia asked.

"Yes. The details are unknown." Darlton said.

"Dammit, just when I thought we had nailed the lid on Ishikawa…" Cornelia said.

"Your Highness!" Guilford spoke as he rushed over in a hurry.

"What now, Guilford?" Cornelia drawled.

"The enemy has destroyed the Great Kamon Bridge in Kyushu block!" Guilford reported.

"What?!" Cornelia responded as she and Darlton were shocked.

"They also cut off vehicle access at four other points," Guilford continued. "and large numbers of assault landing craft are moving into the Genkai Sea!"

"The Chinese Federation?!" Cornelia replied. "But have they made a declaration of war?"

"No, Highness!" Guilford replied. "The crafts are bearing the flag of Japan!"

In the Genkai Sea, there were a large number of Chinese watercrafts approaching Kyushu and the watercraft all an image of the Japan flag print on them.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **And that's the chapter, and man I'm glad I got this done, and as you saw I decide to show a flashback on how Logan and Rolo first meet in case some of you were curious.**

 **So see you next time, hope you enjoyed, and have awesome day.**


	19. The Battle For Kyushu

**Here's the next chapter. Anyway, I don't own Code Geass or any of the characters just the OC.**

 **19\. The Battle For Kyushu.**

There was a rainstorm at the Kyushu block and inside the Fukuoka Base, a slim man in a suit stood in front of a large number of Gung Ru Knightmare Frames and the man was Atsushi Sawasaki who lead the invasion and the occupation of Kyushu.

"We hereby declare the resurrection of Japan as a lawful, independent, and sovereign nation!" Sawasaki declared loudly.

* * *

 **(Black Knights Mobile Base)**

Many of the core members of the Black Knights along with both leaders were watching the news on the large TV about Kyushu being occupated by forces led by Sawasaki.

"Atsushi Sawasaki, leader of the forces that have occupied the Fukuoka military base, was Chief Cabinet Minister of the Kururugi Administration in the former nation of Japan." The male new reported said. "After the war, he fled to the Chinese Federation but is apparently making his move now in response to the recent civil unrest caused by Zero and Soul. Whether the Black Knights have played a role in these unfolding events is still under investigation."

"We're not part of it!" Tamaki said irritated that they were being named as being involved some way with Sawasaki.

"What does Kyoto say about it?" Ohgi asked.

"They didn't know this was coming," Diethard replied. "They were just notified about his unilateral claims over the Sakuradite mining rights."

"Zero, Soul, it's our move. What are we gonna do?" Kallen asked.

They both stood silent and pondered on what to do next.

* * *

 **(In The Air Over Area 11, Avalon Bridge)**

The Avalon was flying in the air and in the bridge, Lloyd was watching the news regarding the occupation of Kyushu and then Cecile entered and she stood behind.

"Sawasaki's group was working in conjunction with a terrorist organization in Kyushu." A female news reporter said. "After cutting off vehicle access from Honshu and Shikoku, and with support from Chinese Federation forces in the Liaodong military district, they're expanding their occupation around Fukuoka, Nagasaki, and Oita. "According to General Tsao, the Chinese Federation is providing humanitarian support, and is not acting–"

"So, how's Suzaku doing?" Lloyd asked.

"He says he'll do whatever the mission demands," Cecile replied.

"I see," Lloyd said.

"And what about Prince Schneizel? Where is he?" Cecile asked.

"In the Tokyo Settlement. Got there after his run-in with Suzaku." Lloyd answered. Avalon doesn't have its commander right now, but we have to finish this up if we want to counter the Gefjun Disturber.

In the Knightmare Hanger within the Avalon, the Lancelot stood and Suzaku was sitting and looking at his father's pocket watch with a sad expression.

* * *

 **(Flashback: An Hour Earlier, Viceroy's Palace)**

In Euphie's office, Suzaku in his uniform brought out his badge signifying as Euphie's Knight.

"I dishonored you. I'm not worthy to be your knight." Suzaku said.

"If this is about you disobeying orders, my brother Schneizel said it was an unusual situation, and you shouldn't be blamed for it," Euphie assured.

"I can't forgive myself. Please…" Suzaku said upset.

"Has knighthood become a burden for you — something that troubles you?" Euphie asked.

"No, I'm grateful for it," Suzaku replied.

"Then why?" Euphie asked.

"I've remembered something," Suzaku said with a sad expression and closed his eyes before confessing. "I– I killed my own father," he said which surprised Euphie before he continued. "I was never punished for it. I just lived on like nothing happened. And right now, I'm being protected again! While soldiers die and Elevens suffer, I'm unscathed! A person like me doesn't deserve this."

* * *

 **(Flashback End: Viceroy's Palace, Knightmare Hanger)**

Euphie looked at the badge she was holding and held on to it with sadness.

"You don't deserve it…?" Euphie said. "Then I don't either…"

* * *

 **(Kyushu)**

Cornelia's forces fight against the Chinese forces in the rainstorm, and the heavy rain has given Cornelia's forces a disadvantage. Missiles are shot and they are struck and destroyed Portman Knightmare Frames that were underwater. The storm has prevented the Britannian forces to strike against the forces led by Sawasaki. In one of the landing crafts, Cornelia looks on with Guilford and Cornelia was upset that she was not making any progress.

"Princess Cornelia, we're taking too many losses!" Guilford said. "This tempest is preventing us from using our air power! We'll have to delay the landing operation until the weather changes."

Cornelia clenched her teeth in response as she was frustrated. Meanwhile, in the base occupied by Sawasaki and General Tsao, both men were pleased with what was going on.

"It's a stroke of good fortune that this storm hit," Tsao said. "We must use it to tighten our grip on Kyushu."

"You see, General Tsao? Heaven is on our side." Sawasaki said with confidence. "We're going to prevail in this battle with ease."

* * *

 **(Tokyo Settlement, Viceroy's Palace)**

Schneizel was discussing things with Darlton and staff officers with him in Cornelia's office.

"Martial law is not necessary," Schneizel said. "such measures would only upset and frighten people. Contact E.U. Foreign Minister Gandolphi. Oh, and put a call into the Tromo Agency in Cambodia.

"Prince Schneizel, using the Tromo Agency could be of—" Darlton said.

Darlton cut himself off when the doors suddenly opened and Euphie entered.

"Prime Minister!" Euphie said.

"Yes, Euphie," Schneizel responded. "Something wrong?"

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Euphie asked. "I'm the sub-viceroy of Area 11. I should be assisting you."

Schneizel smiled at Euphie's willingness to assist.

"Thank you. Just your offer to help me is more than enough." Schneizel said with a warm smile.

"But I…" Euphie responded insisting in wanting to help.

"The viceroy gave strict orders that you not entangled in this matter, Princess," Darlton informed.

"She did?" Euphie replied with worry. "Just because I chose my knight without her consent?"

"Oh, uh, no, that's not correct," Darlton assured. "I think even the Kururugi matter—"

"Please understand, Euphie," Schneizel interjected. "Cornelia can't take any chances now, the situation is too treacherous."

"You mean…" Euphie spoke surprised.

Schneizel then turned to Darlton. "Darlton, concerning the matter we were discussing, I know someone who has a way in with them, so I will ask for help."

"Yes, Your Highness," Darlton responded with a nod.

* * *

 **(Ashford Academy)**

In the Student Council Room, Milly, Shirley, Nina, and Rivalz were doing some work as they were preparing for their annual School Festival but with the current event that was going on and four of their members being absent, things seem bleak for them at the moment.

"After all our hard work getting ready, it looks they're gonna cancel the school festival," Shirley said.

"That's hardly a huge consideration since we're at war," Rivalz said.

"Did you say war?" Nina asked.

"They're using this government in exile as a smokescreen, but this is a war with the Chinese Federation!" Rivalz explained.

"Oh, I see…" Nina replied.

"Nina, what about the booth we were planning to borrow from the art museum?" Milly asked.

"Uh, I'm going there today. If I had some extra time…" Nina replied and smiled. "I'd also like you to drop into the science department."

"Are you talking about that present of yours?" Milly asked.

"Huh? What present is that?" Rivalz asked curiously.

Nina blushed. "Professor Asplund said I should ask him if there was something special that I wanted."

"You mean Lloyd?!" Rivalz reacted upset. "That philandering playboy?!"

"That's enough!" Milly responded and turned to Rivalz. "Could you get a little work done?"

"Easy for you to say," Rivalz replied. "This is work for three people! Suzaku's in the army, Kallen's in the hospitalized, and those other fool's are nowhere to be found! There's something's really weird about Lelouch and Logan lately."

* * *

 **(The Avalon)**

In the Knightmare Hanger within the airship, the float unit for the Lancelot was carefully being fitted on the seventh generation Knightmare Frame and Cecile was overseeing the process while Suzaku was inside the cockpit of the Lancelot.

"That's really amazing," Cecile said proudly. "You got a perfect rating on the float simulator."

"Thank you," Suzaku responded.

"Tell me… why did you want to give up being a knight, Suzaku?" Cecile asked.

In the cockpit of the Lancelot, Suzaku had a sad smile.

"Well, because… Princess Euphemia still approves of me, even as I am now." Suzaku said. "So, if I caused her any trouble, if I brought her dishonor or shame, I had a feeling that she would end up hating herself."

* * *

 **(Imperial Of Museum Art)**

Euphie was standing in the museum and looking at the paintings that were on display.

 _'A figurehead'_ Euphie said in her head. _'that's all I was from the start. I knew that, but I thought if I gave my best effort, maybe I could make some difference… Forgive me, Clovis. I met Zero and Soul face to face, but I didn't avenge your death. I have to think of some way to save Lelouch and Nunnally… but how? I don't have the kind of power that my sister has. I'm not like her or Schneizel. No matter where I go, I'm just a burden, and I act selfishly though I don't mean to. I chose my knight against my sister's advice… and now he's resigned…'_

Meanwhile, outside of the museum, Nina was talking to one of the guards.

"Oh yeah, they told me about you." The guard said. "You need to get the documents signed today, right? But a member of the royal family is viewing the art right now."

"Huh? Which member is it?" Nina asked surprised.

* * *

 **(Black Knights Submarine)**

The Black Knights were having a meeting in the meeting room on their Submarine, it was being led by Zero and Soul while all the other members including the core members stood around the room, while Todoh, Ohgi, and Diethard stood beside the two of them.

"Uhh, so you're saying–?" Sugiyama asked.

"We're saying we aren't going to collaborate with Sawasaki," Soul said.

"That's correct Sawasaki's not independent he's a puppet of the Chinese Federation," Zero said.

"But he says he's fighting for Japan!" Yoshida pointed out.

"We get a new name and a new master, but nothing would change." Zero rebuked.

"It'll be no different from how things are now for Japan." Soul explained. "The only things that would be different would be that Japan would be called Japan again, and Elevens could call themselves Japanese again, but instead of being controlled by Britannia, we'd be controlled by the Chinese Federation. His Japan is a sham."

"Yeah? What you're really saying is—" Tamaki said.

"—When Britannia strikes back, we play dead?" Asahina said.

"Not quite," Soul said.

"Zero, Soul, perhaps you'd better clarify what our overall mission is," Diethard said turning to face them.

"Yeah, he's right," Ohgi said. "Even leaving aside the Sawasaki matter, what's our midterm goal on this?"

"To make Tokyo an independent nation!" Zero said and everyone was shocked and surprised by this revelation.

"Independent?!"

"A nation?!"

"Are you serious?!"

"You mean us? A country?"

"He's joking, right?"

Such words could be heard throughout the meeting room as everyone was completely shocked.

Diethard, however, looked awestruck. "I thought so. He's really going all the way."

"Wait a minute!" Ohgi said. "No matter how much the Black Knights have expanded—!"

"Our enemy is an empire that controls one-third of the world!" Chiba said.

"We can't pull that off alone!" Tamaki pointed out.

"Then answer this!" Zero said loudly. "Are you just going to sit back and wait for someone else to defeat Britannia? Who?! You think if you wait long enough, someday the right chance will finally come? Don't be naive! If we don't stand up and do it ourselves, that "someday" will never come!"

"It's more than that," Soul said. "All of us planned on liberating Japan from the start but we say, that alone won't defeat Britannia, we need to fight for our independence otherwise we will never be free!"

* * *

 **(Black Knights Knightmare Hanger)**

In the Knightmare Hanger within the Submarine, Rakshata and her team were looking over the Gawain and preparing it for use.

"Oh, so this is the Gawain," Rakshata said.

"Yes, it's the Knightmare that Zero and the others used to escape Kamine Island." One of her subordinates said.

"The size and weight are completely off-balance, it's only practical use is flying, it's going to need some work," Rakshata said.

"It's a special Britannian experimental unit that was recently built," The subordinate said. "Developed by the Zevon family. It's equipped with a supercomputing unit called the Druid System along with the Hadron Cannon."

"Who should we give it to for collecting data?" The other subordinate asked looking at Rakshata. "It's a new model."

"Give it to Zero," Rakshata said.

"But it's a two-seater." The subordinate pointed out.

"That works out nicely. He's got that woman called C.C with him all the time." Rakshata said with a smile.

"Rakshata," R.R said entering and approaching her. "Zero want's to know the status of the Gawain, mainly if it can be used before the next mission."

Rakshata smiled. "Tell him we can get it done in no time."

* * *

 **(Imperial Museum Of Art)**

A limo with a chauffeur driving it as it was making its way out and inside the limo was Euphie. The gate opened for the limo and someone rushed over to get the attention of the Princess and it was Nina.

"Princess Euphemia!" Nina said loudly.

"Hey!" One of the museum guards spoke as rushed and grabbed Nina's arm to restrain her.

In the limo, Euphie looked over and wondered what was going on. The limo stopped and Euphie witnessed the guards restraining someone on the ground. One of the guards spoke in his walkie-talkie to explain the situation. Nina pleaded with them to let her go wanting to be able to talk Euphie. In the limo, Euphie looked and then when Euphie got a closer look, she recognized Nina from the hotel jacking back at Lake Kawaguchi. Nina was pinned on the ground as one of the guards held her down on the ground.

"Stop it!" Euphie called out stepping out of the limo. "That girl is a personal friend of mine!"

The guards and Nina all saw Euphie come out of the limo much to their surprise.

* * *

 **(Kyushu)**

The sky was clearing up and in one of the carriers, Cornelia and Guilford looked on.

"Good, it's cleared up." Cornelia said.

"Now we can resume the landing operation," Guilford said. "and we'll try to put Prince Schneizel's plan into action."

"You think the Special Corps can break through their line?" Cornelia asked.

"With Kururugi, it's possible," Guilford said.

"Using him can also mean trouble," Cornelia said.

"But there's no commander on the Avalon now. Earl Asplund isn't capable." Guilford pointed out.

* * *

 **(Avalon)**

In the bridge, they were getting signatures of missiles shown on the large monitor.

"Incoming missiles!" An operator said. "Launch point appears to be Fukuoka base! 1 minute, 5 seconds to impact!"

"Not bad! They're well-prepared against air raids as well." Lloyd said.

In the Knightmare Hanger, the Lancelot was almost ready to be launched and in the cockpit of the Lancelot, Suzaku was prepared.

"Are we sending up a barrage?" Suzaku asked.

"We'll be fine in this position." Cecile said.

Outside, a barrage of missiles made their way to the Avalon and struck on impact on the aircraft.

* * *

 **(Fukuoka Base)**

Sawasaki and Tsao looked on along with the soldiers under their command.

"Direct hit confirmed!" One of the operators said. "The Avalon is destroyed!"

"Hmph, even if it is state-of-the-art, a single ship can't possibly hurt us!" Sawasaki said with confidence

The people in the base looked and were surprised by what they saw.

"Hmm? What the…?" Sawasaki said surprised.

What they saw was the Avalon was still moving and was not damaged as it had its shields activated.

* * *

 **(Avalon)**

"Lancelot's shield was already proved on the battlefield," Lloyd said pleased.

Cecile was looking at the screen and gave Suzaku instructions.

"Major Kururugi, I'm laying out the mission plan for final verification," Cecile said. "This ship will breach the enemy's front line from high altitude and move directly to the launch point. The advanced weapon system Z-01 Lancelot, using the float unit, will attack the enemy headquarters at Fukuoka base. The float unit consumes energy fast, so pay attention to your operation time."

"Yes, My Lord," Suzaku said as he pressed the button and had the Knightmare in position which was ready to be launched with the Avalon's hatch opened up and the ramp extended. "M.E. Boost."

"Lancelot unit," Cecile said. "Now launching!"

"Launch!" Suzaku said.

The Lancelot launched from the long ramp and was in the air. The float unit activated and the Lancelot drew its VARIS.

* * *

 **(Fukuoka Base)**

"The enemy ship seems to have launched a bomber, but it's moving faster than a fighter plane!" One of the operators said.

"I have picture!" Another operator said.

The visual showed and they saw the Lancelot flying in the air. They were surprised by what they were seeing and they began to speak among themselves.

"A Knightmare?!" Sawasaki spoke.

"It's not being transported; it's just flying on its own!" Tsao said.

"That weapons report we got," Sawasaki said as he realized, "could this be it?!"

"You mean that novelty weapon?!" Tsao asked as he realized as well.

"But then, the pilot is…!" Sawasaki said.

* * *

 **(Cockpit Of The Lancelot)**

Suzaku looked on ready to put an end to the battle in Kyushu.

* * *

 **(Avalon)**

"The military force that's trying to occupy the Kyushu block is fighting under ex-Minister Atsushi Sawasaki," Lloyd said. "If they lose him, the new Japanese government will collapse very quickly. In that case, the Chinese Federation will lose their excuse for being here and have to withdraw."

* * *

 **(Outside In The Sky)**

Missiles were fired at the Lancelot and the Lancelot dodged every one of them. The Lancelot then fired Slash Harken at the air gunships and took them down one by one. In the cockpit of the Lancelot, Suzaku looked and nodded as he was seeing the headquarters of the forces that had occupied Kyushu.

"There it is," Suzaku said, "the enemy headquarters."

Suzaku used his Knightmares shield to block enemy fire and then countered them with his Slash Harkens which took down another air gunship.

There was a sudden beeping sound and Suzaku was surprised.

"An open channel?" Suzaku spoke.

Suzaku looked at his monitor and saw Sawasaki.

"This is Minister Sawasaki. Is that Prime Minister Kururugi's son in the pilot seat?" Sawasaki contacted. "I see. I didn't know he had a son like you."

* * *

 **(Area 11 Viceroy's Palace, Euphie's Room)**

Meanwhile, in Euphie's room, Euphie was with Nina who was given a change of clothes. Nina was happy she could speak to Euphie again.

"And then… when you saved me, Princess Euphemia" Nina said happily. "I'll never forget it you looked like some kind of goddess… like you were bathed in radiant light. Oh, forgive me! I should have thanked you for this change of clothes you gave me."

"Oh, don't worry about that, Nina," Euphie assured. "Besides, I'm not at all the wonderful person you think I am. I'm no good compared to my brother and sister…"

"No, that's not true!" Nina insisted before having a sad expression. "How can you say that about yourself…? There's not one good thing about me… really, nothing at all. My parents are ordinary, I'm not the least bit pretty, and there's just nothing special about me!"

"That's wrong, Nina. I think you're a very cute girl." Euphie assured.

"Oh, no…" Nina said quietly. "I'm not really good for anything… not at all."

 _"She hates herself,"_ Euphie said in her head. _"But so do I…"_

"I guess I understand, but Suzaku makes me uneasy," Nina said.

 _"That's it! Suzaku feels badly too!"_ Euphie said in her head as she realized.

"So please, oh please, don't say that you're no good, Princess Euphemia! I beg of you!" Nina pleaded. "Because… because… I need you… I need your goodness."

"Thank you so much, Nina. I'm glad I got to know you." Euphie said with a smile as she stood up. "You've really helped me understand!"

* * *

 **(Fukuoka Base, Kyushu)**

The Lancelot landed on the ground and moved forward.

"This has nothing to do with my father," Suzaku said. "I came here to put an end to this fighting. I will accept your surrender."

"You want to rob Japan of its dream of freedom?" Sawasaki countered.

"Freedom has to come the right way! Not like this!" Suzaku rebuked.

"You will act out of selfishness?" Sawasaki replied. "It's justice without ideology!"

"No, you're wrong! That's not what I–" Suzaku responded.

The Lancelot was suddenly struck from behind and Suzaku looked and saw that Gung Rus Knightmare Frames were shooting at the Lancelot. The Lancelot dropped the VARIS and one of the Gung Rus shot the VARIS and destroyed it.

"My VARIS!" Suzaku said as he was getting frustrated, "Those are Chinese Federation Gun-Rus!"

In the base, Sawasaki looked on and was pleased.

"He allowed me to distract him," Sawasaki said. "He still has much to learn!"

* * *

 **(Area 11 Viceroy's Palace)**

Euphie enters Cornelia's office where Schneizel and Darlton were inside.

"Euphie?" Schneizel spoke.

"Schneizel, may I have access to a private communication line?" Euphie asked.

* * *

 **(Fukuoka Base, Kyushu)**

The Lancelot continued to be shot by Gung Ru units and they kept the Lancelot from countering as the Float unit was shot off and destroyed as they forced the Lancelot to hide in the alley. In the cockpit of the Lancelot, Suzaku looked and saw the reading on his energy filler were quickly getting low.

"My energy filler!" Suzaku said surprised.

* * *

 **(Avalon)**

In the bridge of the Avalon, Cecile and Lloyd were horrified that the Lancelot was being pushed down.

"Are you kidding?! They blasted off the float?!" Lloyd said.

"The Avalon has to strike at the base!" Cecile suggested.

"No! The shield doesn't completely surround us!" Lloyd replied frantically. "One direct hit and we'll go down in flames!"

"Suzaku, reroute all power to combat and comms systems!" Cecile contacted.

* * *

 **(Fukuoka Base, Kyushu)**

"Got it!" Suzaku replied as he did just what he was told and cut off power.

"You had better surrender, Suzaku!" Sawasaki contacted. "Since you're Prime Minister Kururugi's son, I guarantee that you'll be very well-treated, my boy."

"I decline!" Suzaku responded. "If I use my father's name for this, I'll never forgive myself! This is between you and me!"

"I see. You're very much your father's son, as foolish and stubborn as he was!" Sawasaki ridiculed.

Suzaku looked around and saw that he was surrounded by forces from the Chinese Federation as well as the terrorist organization of Kyushu.

"Suzaku Kururugi!" A female voice spoke.

Suzaku was surprised and he saw that it was Euphie on his upper screen.

"Princess Euphemia!" Suzaku spoke.

"Suzaku! The truth is, you and I…" Euphie spoke nervously. "That is–"

Suzaku looked and dodged one of the attacks by one of the Gung Rus.

"Sorry, but right now—" Suzaku said as he had the Lancelot dodge shots from Gung Rus.

* * *

 **(Viceroy's Palace)**

"You see…" Euphie spoke before having a look of determination. "I hereby command you to love me!"

* * *

 **(Fukuoka Base, Kyushu)**

"Right!" Suzaku answered inside the cockpit of the Lancelot before looking confused having just registered what she said.

* * *

 **(Avalon)**

"Huh?" Cecile said surprised having also heard what Euphie said.

"What?! What is it?!" Lloyd asked frantically having not heard it.

"Uh, sorry, but this is private," Cecile said while looking away uncomfortably.

* * *

 **(Fukuoka Base, Kyushu)**

"And in return, I will love you! Forever!" Euphie continued.

The Lancelot was still trying to escape the Gung Rus while they were talking.

"Princess Euphemia!" Suzaku spoke surprised.

"Suzaku, I love your stubbornness and your kindness and your strength! Your sad eyes, your clumsiness, and the way you have trouble with cats! I love everything about you!" Euphie confessed loudly. "So please, don't hate yourself!"

"I see that I've made you even more worried than I did before," Suzaku said with a sad smile. "You really are… Everything you do is impulsive. When we first met, when you told me you were a princess when you selected my school when you made me a knight always!"

"Yes, they were all so sudden. That's because… I suddenly realized…" Euphie said with a smile.

"But then, it's that spur-of-the-moment feeling that's opened so many doors for me!" Suzaku said happily. "Thank you!"

Inside the base, Sawasaki was angry at seeing the Lancelot escaping the Gung Rus and closing in on the base.

"What are you doing?! Stop him now!" Sawasaki ordered.

"Princess, can I make one final request?" Suzaku asked.

"Final?" Euphie spoke shocked.

"If something happens to me, whatever it is, please don't blame yourself." Suzaku said happily. Destroy all the records and erase every trace so no one knows what happened to me. I don't want my friends to be sad. Just tell them I transferred school or make up some story."

Euphie was shocked as she realized what was going on.

"Suzaku, don't tell me you're–!" Euphie spoke.

"Yes. The Knightmare's out of energy." Suzaku replied. "Oh, and please, say goodbye to Miss Cécile and Lloyd and Prince Schneizel for me. I was stubborn all the way to the end."

* * *

 **(Viceroy's Palace)**

Euphie was horrified and shook her head as her eyes widened.

"Don't die, Suzaku!" Euphie shouted. "You got to live!"

* * *

 **(Fukuoka Base, Kyushu)**

In the cockpit of the Lancelot as Euphie said the word live a red light appeared around Suzaku's eyes showing Lelouch's Geass was about to activate.

"Wh–what the…?" Suzaku spoke.

In the command center, Sawasaki saw the Lancelot was cornered.

"AND FIRE!" Sawasaki commanded.

Outside the base, the Gung Rus moved in but suddenly, two red beams came from the sky and decimated the units that had surrounded the Lancelot and destroyed them. In the cockpit of the Lancelot, Suzaku was surprised.

"What was that?!" Suzaku asked.

In the command room, people there were shocked by what just happened.

"Something just appeared on the radar!" One of the operators said.

"A stealth system?!" Sawasaki asked.

"We've got picture!" Another operator said.

The visual showed something floating in the sky and it was actually the Gawain with its arms out. In the cockpit of the Lancelot, Suzaku was surprised to see the Gawain.

"That's…!" Suzaku spoke.

* * *

 **(Viceroy's Palace)**

Euphie was surprised to see the Gawain.

"Wait, isn't that the Knightmare that was taken from Kamine Island?" Euphie asked herself. "Then that means."

* * *

 **(Fukuoka Base)**

One of the operators noticed something and was surprised.

"Sir, there's something else there as well," The operator said.

"What, what is it?" Sawasaki asked.

They got visual and it was another Knightmare that followed the Gawain and, it was the Agravaine.

"That Knightmare," Tsao said. "Isn't that...?"

"The Agravaine," Sawasaki said shocked.

In the cockpit of the Lancelot, Suzaku was also surprised to see the Agravaine.

"The Agravaine," Suzaku spoke surprised. "Soul."

The Gawain continued to float in the sky and the Agravaine continued to move on the ground. In the cockpit of the Gawain was two people and it was Lelouch and C.C.

"I see. So the famous white Knightmare is named Lancelot." C.C said. "And he's fighting as recklessly as ever."

"Yes, but this time he seems to be following someone else's plan." Lelouch pointed out. "They sent a single fighter in to try to disrupt the main force. Even if he fails, Cornelia can move right in."

 _'Schneizel! Is he behind this idea?'_ Lelouch asked himself in his head.

Two air gunships arrived and went after the Gawain

"These people are in my way," Lelouch said preparing to fire.

"Hold on," Soul said through a private channel. "Let me get that for you."

Soul then drew his Custom VARIS Rifle and fired at the air gunships. The shots from his weapon destroyed the gun airships with one shot each.

"Ah thank you, Soul," Lelouch said. "You're getting better with that thing every day."

"It was nothing." Soul replied. "Now let's go."

"Yes, your right," Lelouch said then saw two more air gunships. "Oh wait a moment."

The Gawain then faced the two gun airships and fired the two beams from its shoulders and destroyed the two charging air gunships.

* * *

 **(Avalon)**

In the bridge of the Avalon, Lloyd and Cecile were shocked in what they saw the Gawain did.

"I thought the Hadron Cannon was still in development!" Cecile said.

"They made the beams converge?!" Lloyd spoke as he was not happy and still shocked. "But I wanted to be the one to perfect that system!"

* * *

 **(Black Knights Submarine)**

In one of the room, Rakshata and her science team were looking over the schematics of the Gawain.

"Hmm… looks like integrating the Gefjun Disturber has worked." Rakshata said. "But that float system is more advanced than mine. So my opponent is the Earl of Pudding, I guess. We were collaborating inadvertently. Oh, how distasteful."

* * *

 **(Fukuoka Base, Kyushu)**

The Agravaine and the Gawain stood in front of the Lancelot.

"Kururugi, is the Lancelot still operational?" Zero asked.

"Can you still move?" Soul asked.

"Zero, Soul… I thought so." Suzaku said.

In the Command center within the Fukuoka Base, Sawasaki and the others were hearing Zero and Soul's voice.

"It's Zero and Soul?!" Sawasaki said.

"Is that an open channel?!" Tsao asked.

"Yes!" One of the operators said.

"Then stay with that source and find out what they're after!" Tsao ordered.

The Agravaine is seen holding an energy filler and offers it to the Lancelot.

"An energy filler?" Suzaku said surprised.

"We're going to take out the enemy command center. What will you do?" Zero asked.

"If possible would you care to join us?" Soul asked.

"What?!" Sawasaki said shocked by their intentions.

In the cockpit of the Lancelot, Suzaku was still surprised to hear their intentions but then smiled.

"Sorry you two, but you aren't going to get your wish," Suzaku said sheathing his MVS and taking the energy filler. "I'm going to hit them first, my way."

"Then let's end this." Soul said.

Suzaku the places the new energy filler inside the Lancelot and the Knightmares energy his completely restored. The Lancelot, Agravaine, and the Gawain proceed to charge towards the command center. In the base, Sawasaki clenched his teeth.

"Resume attack!" Sawasaki ordered. "Stop them! Stop Kururugi, Soul, and Zero!"

The Chinese Federation forces went on the attack but the three Knightmares were able the counter against them and strike them down by grounds. The Gawain used it's Hadron Cannon on the group of tanks, while the Lancelot used it's Slash Harkens on the forces around him and the Agravaine shot down enemy Gung Rus with it's Custom VARIS. It was then that they were contacted by Sawasaki.

"Zero! Soul! Shouldn't we be fighting together as comrades?!" Sawasaki asked. "Don't you care about Japan?!"

"The Black Knights stand against anyone who uses violence unjustly for their own selfish end." Zero simply replied.

"Selfish?! I'm doing this for Japan!" Sawasaki insisted.

"Sawasaki!" Suzaku contacted. "If this is for Japan, why did you run away to the Chinese Federation?! You should have stayed, for everyone's sake!"

In the command center, Sawasaki clenched his teeth upset by what Suzaku said.

"You're still a child!" Sawasaki replied angrily.

"Even so you can't deny the truth." Soul contacted. "What you're really doing is trying to give Japan to the Chinese Federation. The Independence of Japan that you speak of is nothing but a sham and everyone knows it."

There was suddenly a tremor that Sawasaki, Tsao and those with them felt. It was the Gawain that broke through and enter the base and bot the Agravaine and the Lancelot followed suit.

* * *

 **(Black Knights Submarine)**

In the Black Knights Submarine Rakshata was pleased by what she was seeing.

 _"A joint operation. Gawain… Agravaine..."_ Rakshata said in her head.

* * *

 **(Avalon)**

Meanwhile in the bridge of the Avalon Lloyd was also pleased by what he was seeing.

 _"Lancelot…"_ Lloyd said in his head.

* * *

 **(Viceroy's Palace)**

"So Suzaku and Lelouch are…" Euphie said both happy and relieved by what she was seeing at Kyushu.

* * *

 **(Kyushu)**

Cornelia and her forces were taking down Knightmare Frames that were piloted by the terrorist group that occupied Kyushu as well as Gung Ru Knightmare Frames of the Chinese Federation.

"What?! Zero?! and Soul?!" Cornelia spoke surprised.

"Yes, they saved Kururugi." Guilford said.

"Fighting on our side?" Cornelia asked. "What the hell are they thinking?"

* * *

 **(Black Knights Submarine)**

The core members of the Black Knights were watching the battle in Kyushu with Zero, Soul, and Suzaku dominating against the forces of the Chinese federation.

"So their tactic was to bring the Agravaine along with the Gawain in alone to get past the Britannians." Diethard said impressed. "That was brilliant!"

"Maybe, but the Guren Mk-II could have acted as a shield for them," Kallen said looking concerned. "It's not like I could go home or back to school at this point. After all our battles, to be working with the Lancelot is just—"

"What's necessary here is not victory," Diethard interjected. "The Black Knights' participation in this battle is an undeniable truth. Of course, it will never be officially reported, but the rumors will spread, and everyone will know what happened here. As Zero and Soul said, this will show the world exactly where we stand: protecting the nation is our first commitment."

* * *

 **(Fukuoka Base)**

Sawasaki and Tsao decided to make their escape as they were riding a car.

"What's wrong with going to another country, then waiting for the right moment to strike?!" Sawasaki asked as he was annoyed with what Suzaku had said to him. "That's an effective strategy, isn't it?"

"We can set up a new line of defence at Kagoshima," Tsao suggested.

"Right. I appreciate your help." Sawasaki said.

They got to the helipad where there was a helicopter for them to escape in. The helicopter was suddenly struck by the Lancelots Slash Harken. Sawasaki and Tsao were shocked as the Lancelot and The Agravaine showed up in front of them while the Gawain hovered above them.

"Sawasaki!" Suzaku said.

"That's far enough," Zero said.

"It's over for you." Soul said.

"I–i–impossible!" Sawasaki said still shocked. "They took the largest fortress in all of Kyushu, with hardly any effort!"

* * *

 **(Tokyo Settlement, The Next Morning)**

Television was turned on and it showed news with a female reporter who was giving a report.

"The terrorism in the Kyushu block led by an anti-government group was stopped by Princess Cornelia's sudden attack." The news reporter stated. "Atsushi Sawasaki and four members of the former Japanese government were arrested. Over half the Chinese Federation troops were captured as well. In response to this incident, Chinese Federation leaders are asserting this was an unauthorized action by General Tsao of the Liaodong district, and they are requesting all POWs be released in accordance with the Tibet Convention."

* * *

 **(Area 11 Viceroy's Palace)**

In the garden area of the palace roof, Euphie and Suzaku faced each other with smiles.

"Warrant Officer Kururugi, reporting for duty," Suzaku said with a bow.

"Welcome back home, Suzaku," Euphie said with a nod.

They then both looked at each other in silence and thought.

"I–" They both say at the same time and stop, both smile and sharing a laugh.

"Suzaku, I finally understand my heart," Euphie said. "It's not that I expect an ideal country or perfect justice or anything complicated like that. I just want to see people smiling, that's all. The smiles of the people I love now and the people I loved before as well. Will you help me? Will you be my knight?"

Euphie then held out the badge that signifies Knighthood.

"I will, Your Highness," Suzaku said as he happily accepted the badge.

They both once again smiled at each other believing that thing was going to be better now for everyone.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **And that's the chapter.**

 **So see you next time, hope you enjoyed, and have an awesome day.**


	20. The Declaration At The School Festival

**Here's the next chapter . Anyway I don't own code geass or any of the characters just the OC.**

 **20\. The Declaration At The School Festival.**

In one of the classrooms in Ashford Academy at night time, a female teacher with glasses had a stern expression and was holding a late class for students who have been constantly absent and the two students taking the class was Lelouch and Suzaku, Logan was supposed to be here as well but he ditched.

"Yes, it is true that the invasion by the Chinese Federation and the terrorism of the Black Knights have disrupted our society." The stern teacher said. "But that is a completely separate issue! The fact remains that you both along with Raymond have been absent from class far too often! I don't care how good your grades are or that you're Princess Euphemia's knight! If you don't improve, you will repeat this year! which is mostly likely going to happen with Raymond since he decided not to show up."

* * *

 **(Shizuoka Ghetto)**

The next morning inside a warhouse within the Shizuoka Ghetto there a large group of people gathering together for a discussion.

"I'm telling you, Zero and Soul are our saviors!" A man said.

"Even Elevens can move up in the world! Just look at Suzaku Kururugi!" Another man said.

"If it hadn't been for Zero, and Soul, the Chinese Federation would have conquered Kyushu!" A woman pointed out.

"But it isn't what is said on the news." A young girl said.

"'Cause the Britannians control the media!" A third man said.

"I don't care as long as there's peace." A old woman said.

"The peace of slavery?! That's what Kururugi wants!" A fourth man said.

* * *

 **(Black Knights Submarine)**

The submarine was driving through the ocean and inside of it within the Knightmare Hanger, the core members of the Black Knights who were from Ohgi's group were meeting.

"So opinions in the ghettos are split?" Ohgi asked.

"Some are submissive; some are defiant." Yoshida said.

"But they'll all be shocked when they find out Soul and Zero's goal is to start an independent nation." Sugiyama said.

"Yeah right, that's totally crazy!" Yoshida said.

"We need to be realistic." Minami added.

Tamaki who was standing by the wall with his eyes closed kept out of the conversation for the most part intill he opens his eyes and says.

"I agree with both of them." Tamaki said which surprised the others and they all look at him. "Well, isn't it true? If we stick with them, we might catch a huge lucky break! Maybe I'll even get my dream of being a bureaucrat."

"A bureaucrat?! Seriously?!" Kallen responded surprised.

"Hey, even I had a dream once!" Tamaki replied. "If I hadn't thrown in with the Black Knights, I'd probably be hooked on Refrain by now."

Ohgi was surprised when Tamaki mentioned Refrain and thought back to Villetta.

 _'Refrain might bring back her memory… so I could find out who Zero and Soul are.'_ Ohgi thought in his head. _'But what would I do I knew?'_

"Ohgi?" Kallen spoke to him getting him out of his thoughts, "In that other issue, we wanted to ask for instructions, but we haven't been able to reach Zero."

"Then I'll just go ahead as planned." Ohgi replied.

"Are you sure about this?" Tamaki asked. "It could be a trap."

"But we need inside sources." Kallen pointed out. "They also said there's someone there from the Chinese Federation that Zero and Soul want to form a connection with."

"Anyway, tomorrow's the only time we'll be able to use the escape route Diethard set up for us." Ohgi said.

* * *

 **(Ashford Academy)**

Fireworks went off as it was the start of an annual event in Ashford Academy.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for waiting!" Milly said with excitement over the PTA system. "The Ashford Academy school festival, which is the most open event in the Tokyo Settlement, is about to start! It will begin at the sound of this voice!"

In the control room, Milly was with Shirley, Nina, and Nunnally who was holding the microphone.

"Are you sure it's all right to do this, Milly?" Nunnally asked.

"Very sure!" Milly said cheerfully.

"Okay" Nunnally said before taking a deep breath, "MEOW!"

In the campus, the students chhered happy in excitement. In Lelouch's room within the Lamperouge's residence, C.C yawned having just woken up.

"School is really noisy today…" C.C said.

The school festival had begun as students worked in their stands and for their own classes while other students who weren't working walking around going to various places, some students were doing food stands, while others were displaying pictures of Clovis, some of the Black Knights, and others for the Lancelot. On one of the roof of one of the school buildings, Lelouch and Logan were on the phone with Diethard.

"That's what I thought. So even Sawasaki and the others turned out to be useful." Lelouch said. "We've covered all the tasks at hand."

"Yes. We gathered all the sector data on the emergency countermeasures that they left behind." Diethard informed on the other line.

Lelouch and Logan saw members of the press and ducked out of sight.

 _'The press?!'_ Lelouch said in his head.

 _'But why today?!'_ Logan thought in his head.

"We've identified the solar panels used in each settlement as well as the energy storage sites." Diethard continued. "Right, and what about that collaborator issue?"

"We've handled most of it myself about 72% is complete." Logan replied. "And Tohdoh?"

"He's drawing up a list of occupation targets broadcasting stations and such." Diethard said. "I need you to check them, including the dummy plans we're sending to Kyoto."

"I understand." Lelouch said. "We'll confirm tomorrow."

"Oh, and I know we're late in reporting this to you, but regarding the operation of the Zero Squad, Ohgi has–" Diethard said.

"There's trouble!" Milly called out suddenly appearing on the roof, "There's huge, huge trouble!"

Lelouch and Logan saw Milly running towards them in a panic

"I'll have to contact you later." Lelouch said before Milly reached them. "While I'm gone continue giving your report to Soul."

He then passed the phone to Logan as Milly dragged him away.

"Hmm? Trouble?" Diethard asked.

"I'll have to ask you to ignore that." Logan said now holding the phone. "Now continue."

With Lelouch and Milly, Milly was dragging Lelouch was her outside the building and past the festival grounds.

"What are you doing goofing off like that?!" Milly said. "You're the festival chairman!"

"But everything is running fine! There's no problem." Lelouch replied. "Besides, you're taking charge of that part, right? It was two meters wide up through last year, then suddenly you declared we had to have a twelve meter pizza."

"Uh-huh. Isn't it great?" Milly responded happily. "It's gonna be the largest one of its kind in the world!"

"Just the oven and ingredients are causing an uproar," Lelouch said. "and now there's a TV crew roaming around campus? You know we can't show our faces."

"But we have to document making the pizza!" Milly replied. "You can run things from the control booth, okay? President's orders."

"And why couldn't you have asked Logan instead?" Lelouch asked.

"Well I tried to." Milly said disappointed. "But after I finished explaining we were going to make the giant pizza, he just laughed and walked away."

 _'Wish I had thought of that.'_ Lelouch said in his head annoyed.

Meanwhile Rivalz was directing crates to be moved and Nina arrived to inform them that she and the others working were done on their part. Rivalz thanked Nina and Nina nodded with a smile. Nina went on her way to take care of other things and was still smiling as she couldn't stop thinking about meeting Princess Euphemia.

* * *

 **(Elsewhere In The Tokyo Settlement)**

Walking down the streets was both Ohgi and Villetta who still hadn't got back her memories, they were both wearing casual attire and Villetta was feeling cheerful.

"Sorry, but an Eleven from the ghetto walking around alone would be–" Ohgi said.

"It's all right." Villetta interjected.

"If you're afraid that some Britannians, ah–" Ohgi said.

"You needn't worry about me so much. I'm okay, really." Villetta insisted as she stopped and was admiring a butterfly. "Anyway, is this going to help you with your work?"

"Yes." Ohgi said as he also stopped walking and faced her. "I can gather data for our development project."

"I understand." Villetta said with a smile. "That's good then."

Ohgi smiled but inside he was panicing.

 _'What the hell am I doing?'_ Ohgi asked himself in his head as they continued walking. ' _If I get the chance, I should hand her over to the cops or a hospital. No, I can't… If they connect me to the Black Knights, it would implicate everyone. Even so, I can't just kill her… I can't.'_

The two of them then stopped at the front gate to Ashford Academy that was decorated for the festival.

"Here we are." Ohgi said.

"Is something wrong?" Villetta asked.

"No, I used to be a school teacher, so I was feeling a little nostalgic." Ohgi said looking at the festival.

"Why did you stop teaching?" Villetta asked curious.

"My best friend since we were little kids… well, he's since passed on." Ohgi said with a sad smile thinking of Naoto Kouzuki. "You could say that I'm living out his dream in his place. It's kind of a heavy thing for me to carry around."

Villetta then moved closer to Ohgi then held on to his arm.

"Let's go in!" Villetta said excited.

"No!" Ohgi said surprised by her suggestion. "I can't go into a Britannian school, I'm an Eleven!"

Four students suddenly came out of the front gate to greet them.

"That doesn't matter!" A female student said cheerfully.

"The campus is open today! Come on!" Another female students.

"Yeah, in you go, you two!" A male student said as they all lead Ohgi and Villetta inside the school grounds.

"What?! Hey, I found them first!" he first Female students said upset.

* * *

In one of the school kitchens, Suzaku was chopping up onions and took the chopped onions and placed them in a bowl. Suzaku suddenly smiled.

"That's a relief." Suzaku said. "I thought you were never going to come back to school."

Behind Suzaku was Kallen who was surprised that Suzaku had already picked upon her presence.

"It's on purpose?!" Kallen asked "Why didn't you tell anyone… about who I really am?"

"You're Kallen Stadtfeld right now, aren't you?" Suzaku said. "Not Kallen Kouzuki, right?"

Kallen was surprised but that answer.

"Are you trying to draw me in by acting friendly?" Kallen asked upset.

"On the battlefield, I won't show any mercy, but I want to try to persuade you here." Suzaku said. "I know this is against the rules, but while we're at school, I'd rather try to change your mind here than defeat you in combat later."

"Something's different about you." Kallen said as she noticed and she didn't no what to make of things and then suddenly the door opened and Rolo entered.

"Suzaku, the truck's here." Rolo informed him. "The cheese is being loaded up."

"Oh right thanks." Suzaku said as he stood up.

"Oh Kallen," Rolo said noticing her. "You're her too?"

"Oh um yeah," Kallen said with a smile. "And You're helping with the giant pizza?"

"Yeah, heh heh... Truth is big brother was supposed to but you know." Rolo said.

"So Logan really isn't helpin out?" Suzaku asked.

"He's the onlyone who never goes along with what ever crazy idea Milly comes up with." Rolo said.

Suddenly Lelouch also showed up.

"Hey Suzaku, I need..." Lelouch said and saw Kallen, "You came back."

"Uh… yeah. I'm not as sick now, so…" Suzaku said.

"Kallen, what we were talking about has nothing to do with school, okay?" Suzaku said.

"Yeah, I get it." Kallen said.

"Huh, what you were talking about?" Rolo asked.

"Oh don't worry about it." Suzaku assured.

"Kallen, if you don't mind, could you go and check in with your class?" Lelouch asked. "They seemed to be a bit shorthanded."

"Sure, I don't mind." Kallen said.

* * *

Later on Kallen was had a dread expression and was feeling regret for agreeing.

"I DO MIND!" Kallen yelled out and scaredout a young couple. Kallen was taking part in the horror house, Kallen was dressed as a square shaped monster that springs up fromthe ground, while her face was painted red and had a third eye painted on her forehead.

"This thing actually scares them?" Kallen said as she clenched her fists in frustration. "I'm gonna get Lelouch for this! He should've told me I had to be part of the horror house." Kallen went down so that she could spring up again. "Hmph! The only person I let order me around is Zero!" Kallen looked atthe screen and saw the signatures of two more people walking around. "Oh great, here comes another couple. Why couldn't they make this whole thing mechanical if they've got this dumb screen?It's sweltering inside of here! It's like those early Glasgows! C'mon, move your ass. Hurry!" Kallen srings up and yells. "MOVE YOUR AAAAAAASS!"

Kallen looks and is surprised to see the couple is Ohgi and Villetta who both had their eyes closed and shrieked.

"Ohgi?!" Kallen said surprised.

Ohgi then opened his eyes and was surprised to see Kallen.

"You're back safe?" Ohgi said.

"Fortunately, yes." Kallen said awkwardly.

* * *

Meanwhile elsewhere at the campus, Cecile was having fun playing Whack-A-Mole that was using real students but Cecile kept hitting one student that had blonde hair and was wearing glasses. Other soldiers were with her and they noticed what was going on.

"The one she keeps whacking." One soldier whispered. "doesn't he look like Lloyd?"

"No great wonder." The other soldier whispered back. "Working under that guy must really drive her out of her mind."

Meanwhile Lelouch was talking on one of his phones.

"Right, the pizza's starting later." Lelouch said then hung up. "Definitely don't have time to be doing this." Lelouch then answered his other phone. "Yes. Oh, the Drama Club? I've spoken to the Film Club about it." Lelouch then hung up and though. _'How can I prepare my coup d'etat, atleast I can count on Logan to take care of things for now but—'_

Lelouch was cut off from his thoughts when a mallet suddenly hit Lelouch on his head. The mallet flew and Cecile suddenly showed up and caught it.

"I'm sorry!" Cecile said. "The handle just broke in two!"

 _'Soldiers? How peaceful the world is.'_ Lelouch said in his head irritated.

"Say, aren't you Suzaku's friend?" Cecile asked.

"Hey, you, boy!" C.C's voice spoke. "Where am I supposed to go to eat the biggest pizza in the world?"

Lelouch sighed as he turned and saw C.C who was wearing an Ashford Academy school uniform and had her hair tied in a ponytail.

"Oh, so here you are." C.C said.

* * *

 **(Elsewhere In The Tokyo Settlement)**

Cornelia and her forces including the Glaston Knights with their own Knightmares Frames had arrived and they were standing in attention with Cornelia and Schneizel speaking with each other.

"Good work, getting them here from Area 18 in one night." Schneizel said. "Your forces are impressive, Cornelia."

"You flatter me." Cornelia said. "I'm honored that you deployed your regular troops to fill in for them, Schneizel."

"It was the least I could do." Schneizel said.

"The Glaston Knights who were stand by in the homeland have joined us here." Cornelia said. "And that means… we even have Sattel Waffes for the Gloucesters."

"I understand. And I'm going to play this card in my negotiations with the Chinese Federation." Schneizel informed.

"Please do." Cornelia said.

"What a great honor." Schneizel said with a smile. "being asked for assistance by Princess Cornelia, who is unmatched on the battlefield."

"Please, don't tease me about this…" Cornelia said then had a sad expression, "and besides, surely you no that is no longer true, I've suffered many losses at the hands of the Black Knights as of late."

"But that doesn't mean I'm sincere." Schneizel said. "I still believe that on the field of combat, you shine more beautifully and brightly than any flower or butterfly at a soirée, yes, like the Flash herself."

Cornelia was taken aback by her brothers praise and felt both flattered but also a bit embarrassed and looked away.

"Please, stop saying that." Cornelia said. "You know I'm only... Now where could Euphie have disappeared to? I told her I was coming to see you off."

"I had a long talk with Euphie last night." Schneizel said.

"Last night?" Cornelia asked.

"Yes." Schneizel said with a nod. "Ah, and about the other matter... Bartley's project."

"Oh yes, I really don't mind," Cornelia said. "but will he actually be of any use to us?"

* * *

 **(Unknown Place)**

A large cylinder tube that was filled with some sort of green liquid was hidden somewhere and inside was an unconscious Jeremiah with some metal on his face and body.

* * *

 **(Ashford Academy)**

Lelouch had taken C.C to hide in a storage building.

"I'm asking about the biggest pizza in the world." C.C said.

"I'll bring you some," Lelouch said. "now wait in your room!"

"I don't believe you, because you're a liar." C.C said simply.

"I'm not going to deceive you over a pizza!" Lelouch said losing patience, "The military and the press are here! What if they see you?!"

"I'll wear a disguise." C.C replied. "I don't like cold pizza."

"Right now I have a school festival and a coup d'etat to run!" Lelouch said. "and I can't just leave everything to Logan"

They suddenly heard the doors opened and they looked to see what was going on. Three people entered the building and it was Kallen, Ohgi, and Villetta.

"Why did you come into the school?" Kallen asked.

"Oh, that's my fault." Villetta said.

"Who are you, anyway?" Kallen asked suspicious. "You're definitely not an Eleven. What's your name?"

"This is, ah… She's my…" Ohgi said nervously.

"Kallen! Authorized personnel only." Lelouch said as he came to approach them. "Could you get them out of here now?"

 _'Ohgi?!'_ Lelouch said in his head shocked as he saw Ohgi was there.

* * *

Meanwhile Euphie and her two bodyguards had just arrived in the Academy. Euphie and her two body guards were wearing civilian clothes and Euphie had a hat and sunglasses on.

"I'm really sorry, but there's something I want to talk to Suzaku about." Euphie said to one of her bodyguards.

"It's all right, Your Highness." The female bodyguard said.

 **(Flashback: Last Night, Viceroy's Palace)**

In one of the offices occupied by Schneizel, Schneizel was sitting in a desk. He was looking over a document with a proposal that Euphie had came up with written on it. Schneizel looked impressed by it and looked at Euphie pleased.

"Euphie, I think this is a wonderful idea you've come up with." Schneizel said.

"Really?!" Euphie replied happily as she received her proposal back. "Then?!"

"You should follow the path you believe in with all your heart." Schneizel said. "I'll discuss it with Cornelia so that she understands."

Euphie was happy in what she was told.

 **(Flashback End)**

 _'Suzaku, my brother approved my idea.'_ Euphie said in her head happy. _'Now we can–'_

Euphie was suddenly cut off from her thoughts as she bumped into someone. And that someone was Nunnally one her wheelchair and Sayoko was with her.

"I'm so sorry!" Euphie said. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." Nunnally assured. "Are you okay?"

Euphie started to realize that the voice she heard was familiar to her nd looked to see that the person she bumped into was Nunnally.

"Huh? Nunnally?!" Euphie said surprised.

"Huh? That voice, is it you?" Nunnally asked equally surprised.

* * *

Back in the storage building with Lelouch, Kallen, Ohgi, and Villetta. Both Kallen and Lelouch were now worried by this sudden turn of events.

 _'He's seen Ohgi now…'_ Kallen said in her head worried.

 _'This is bad! If they see me here with C.C. then…'_ Lelouch said in his head also worried.

Lelouch was suddenly cut off from his thoughts when the doors opened and three more people entered. The three people that entered were Shirley, Suzaku, and Rolo.

"A propane tank for the burner?" Shirley asked. "I'm sure the spare ones are here, maybe in back."

"Okay." Suzaku said.

Shirley and Suzaku saw Ohgi and Kallen and Lelouch went futher in.

"Kallen?" Shirley said as she approached.

"Oh… hello, what's up?" Kallen replied.

 _'Lelouch? why's he hiding?'_ Rolo asked in his head before turning to see Villetta. _'Villetta Nu!? but how I'm sure me and Diethard killed her back then, and why is she with Ohgi, I need to warn Lelouch and big brother.'_

"Are there any spare fuel tanks in the back there? Rivalz needs one for the pizza." Shirley asked Kallen as she approached them.

"Uh, maybe they're over on the other side." Kallen replied.

"Oh, okay." Shirley said.

Lelouch hid back and open a small brifecase while trying to think of a plan.

 _'Can this get any more annoying…?!'_ Lelouch asked in his head.

C.C lean closer to him.

"You can use your Geass, can't you?" C.C suggested.

"It'd be dangerous to use it on Ohgi and whoever that is with him, I'd rather not use it on Rolo, and I've already used it on everyone else here." Lelouch said.

"Well it's your own fault then. You shouldn't use it so freely." C.C commented amused.

"Your comments are not helping!" Lelouch replied annoyed.

"Lelouch." Rolo said as he appeared next to Lelouch and C.C.

"Rolo, perfect timing I might need your help." Lelouch said.

"Right." Rolo said with a nod. "Listen Lelouch there's something that—"

Rolo was cut off when Shirley noticed them.

"Is that Lulu?" Shirley asked as she and Suzaku started to approach them. "Are you here? There's something important I want to ask you about."

"Use your Geass and get her out of here fast…!" Lelouch whispered to Rolo before getting up and walking towards Shirley. "Shirley, can it wait?"

"I'm going to create a diversion." Kallen whispered to Ohgi. "use it to get away!"

"What're you talking about?! You're never around in the first place!" Shirley said as she and Suzaku stopped in front of Kallen and Lelouch stopped beside Kallen.

Rolo quickly used this opportunity to activate his Geass and it created a field as large as the room they were in thus everyone besides himself and C.C were frozen.

"Okay let's go." Rolo said

He and C.C got up and quickly ran to the door then once they were outside they stopped and Rolo deactivated his Geass. He then poked his head inside and signaled Lelouch that he and C.C were out. Lelouch saw his signal and nodded showing he understood. Rolo then walks away from the door and turns to C.C.

"Alright go hide somewhere." Rolo said

"Fine, I suppose that was a little to close." C.C said as she walked away." Beside I still want to have some o the biggest pizza in the world."

Back inside the storage building.

 _'Good, he got C.C out of her before anyone saw her,'_ Lelouch said in his head, _'Now to focus on Ohgi.'_

Kallen suddenly scream out loud which surprises everyone causing them to turn their attention to her.

"The panels are falling!" Kallen shouts while she swiftly takes out her hidden knife and cuts the support wire that holds up the panels. "Run away!"

Shirley screams in fear as the panels are about to fall on her.

"Don't just stand there!" Kallen yells as she and Lelouch ran to help Shirley. "Watch out!"

As they do Lelouch pushes a button and that sets off a smoke device that covers the room in a pink smoke, in the confusion Ohgi grabs Villetta's hand and rans away. While in the room Shirley is saved by Kallen who knocked her out of the way and is now on top of her while Lelouch and Suzaku were standing beside them holding up the panel the was going to fall on Shirley.

"Uh… I… thank you." Shirley said.

"I'm just glad you're okay." Kallen replied relieved. "But where'd all this smoke come from?"

"It must be for detecting gas leaks." Lelouch said. "It looks like the valve was knocked loose."

"Never mind that. Can someone help me, please?" Suzaku asked. "I'm in a little pain here."

"What's the matter?" Kallen asked.

"My ankle… it's a very familiar feeling." Suzaku said and they look to see Arthur there who was biting Suzaku's ankle.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the Academy, Ohgi and Villetta were now in the woods standing beneath a tree and were breathing heavy from running the whole time.

"Sorry you got caught in that weirdness back there." Ohgi said catching his breath.

"No, it was actually sort of fun!" Villetta assured. "I haven't felt this excited in a long time."

"I think it's better you move out of Area 11 now." Ohgi said. "Whoever shot you wouldn't come after you. You should be safe."

"You know, Ohgi… I wonder if the person I used to be was as happy as I am now." Villetta wondered. "So… Can you tell me what you were going to say… when we were back there at the school?" Villetta asked which surprised Ohgi, "You started with "She's my…" She's my what?"

"Well… you see…" Ohgi said.

"I really don't think I'd mind becoming an Eleven." Villetta said.

* * *

Meanwhile in Lelouch and Nunnally's residence, Nunnally and Euphie were sitting in a table and having tea.

"Will you keep our secret?" Nunnally asked. "I mean, about Lelouch and I being here?"

"But if you just stay like this…" Euphie replied.

"All I want to is to be with my brother; that's all that matters." Nunnally said. "And my friends, both Logan and Rolo mean alot to both of us."

Euphie thought as she processed what Nunnally told her as she drank some more of her tea.

"Do you remember that time you and I got into a great big argument? On which of us was going to marry Lelouch when we grew up?" Nunnally asked with a smile.

"Yes, I do!" Euphie said happily. "We put Lelouch on the spot by making him decide right then and there!"

They both laughed thinking back on the happy memories that they shared.

"So, how about now?" Nunnally asked.

"Huh?" Euphie replied.

"Do you still love him, even to this day?" Nunnally asked.

Euphie was surprised by Nunnally's question. Outside of the room, Sayoko was guarding the door and standing in front of Euphie's two bodyguards.

* * *

Back outside, Rivalz was overseeing and and announcing the preparations of the giant pizza that was about to be made.

"All right! Any moment! We are about being the historic task of the making of the world's largest pizza!" Rivalz announced. "Please note that this contraption at my feet is an oven specially built just for this occasion a fabulous waste of money!"

In the control booth, Lelouch was looking over the giant pizza making. Lelouch was doing some calculations and then he pushed some buttons. Lelouch was also on the phone with Shirley.

"Yes, I understand, Shirley." Lelouch said. "I promise I'll make time for you. Right now just send Group B to the stage to help. Right."

Lelouch hung up the phone and smiled.

"This feels so easy." Lelouch said with a smile. "If I make a mistake here, no one's life is on the line."

The door opened and Milly entered.

"Not bad!" Milly said with a smile. "Got everything on schedule, huh?"

"I've learned to manage people lately." Lelouch said. "Still, they seem so optimistic, don't they? The Chinese Federation attacked just the other day, but look at everyone."

"That's true isn't it." A male voice suddenly said.

Both Lelouch and Milly looked to see Logan enter.

"Logan, you're here?" Lelouch asked.

"Yeah, I heard you were in here." Logan said as he walked closer to Lelouch and leaned in the whisper in his ear. "I finished talking with Diethard, everything's taken care of, and the person we're waiting should arrive at any minute."

Lelouch nodded.

"Hey Logan! what was the big idea about not helping with the giant pizza?" Milly asked.

"Look Milly," Logan said turning to face her. "You may think this is a good idea, but for me this just feels like a circus act and I want no part in that."

"That's so rude, oh I've got an idea," Milly said with a smile. "Logan I officially order you as Student Council president to take part in the festival!"

"Well I officially don't care." Logan rebuked.

"Darn, you're no fun." Milly said disappointed.

Logan then sat down.

"Anyway I agree with Lelouch." Logan said looking at the people enjoying the festival. "These people are being to optimstic after everything that's happened."

"That's why we need this." Milly said with a smile. "Festivals are necessary… for everyone, all the time. You two still need to learn a bit more."

"You're the one who need to learn more Milly." Logan said which surprised Milly. "The only reason the can smile like that is because in their minds they have no reason not to," Logan then looks down at the people in the festival while narrowing his eyes. "Think about it, it's just so easy to over look a bigger problem when it's someone elses problem, the just living in ignorance."

Lelouch look at Logan while silently agreeing with him while Milly was surprised by his outlook on this matter.

"Hey, is everything alright?" Milly asked concerned.

"Don't worry about it." Logan said brushing her off.

"Lelouch!" Nunnally's voice spoke.

"Nunnally, how's the pizza–" Lelouch said as he turned his head to see Nunnally and was surprised to see who was with her.

Lelouch, Logan, and Milly saw Nunnally and they were surprised to see Euphie with her.

"Sorry, I need a second!" Lelouch said as he get's up and rushes over to them. "Call me if something happens!"

At the platform, Rivalz was coming down using a rope.

"It looks like the ingredients are all prepared!" Rivalz announced and he landed on his feet on the floor. "Now, introducing our special dough tosser!" Rivalz continued as the huge sheet was brought down and it was revealed to be and old Knightmare Frame. "The Ashford family Ganymede!"

The people all cheered when they saw the Knightmare.

"Yes, it's a bit of an antique," Rivalz contiuned. "however, at the controls is the student council's special member and Princess Euphemia's personal knight, SUZAKU KURURUGI!"

Suzaku was in the drivers seat in the Knightmare and nodded as the the crowd cheered even louder when he appeared.

Kallen and Sayoko were also on the platform along with a few others who were helping with the pizza, and Kallen noticed the people cheering for Suzaku.

"Listen… is that because of…" Kallen said.

"Yes. There are lots of Elevens who came here today." Sayoko said with a smile. "It's an open festival after all, and this is Suzaku's school."

"So they came to see him?" Kallen said noticing the large number of Japanese people in the crowd.

"Yes. Suzaku is like a ray of hope for many Elevens. They revere him." Sayoko explained.

"I see." Kallen said surprised that she hadn't seen things this way intil now.

Milly looked on a hill of the campus and Lloyd and Cecile showed up to join her.

"Ganymede," Lloyd said. "a third-generation Knightmare. The type used by Lady Marianne the Flash, isn't that correct?"

"It's just a fundamental frame." Milly replied. "A big puppet for events like this."

"An unorthodox design dropped for the next generation of Knightmares due to Lady Marianne's death." Lloyd said.

"I'm guessing that's the real reason you want to marry me." Milly deduced with a downcast expression.

"So now you get it." Cecile spoke. "He has no attraction whatsoever to the opposite sex."

"Well… I get the general idea, anyway." Lloyd said with a smile.

At the platform, Suzaku controlled the Ganymede to toss the giant dough

"...And again!" Rivalz said with excitement. "Can he get it any larger, folks?! C'mon, Sir Suzaku! We've got high hopes for you!"

There were three people sitting on the stairs watching and it was Lelouch, Euphie, and Nunnally.

"Last year, it was my turn to do it," Lelouch said. "but I can't compare to a real pro."

"This is a day of sweet surprises." Euphie said happily. "To think you and Nunnally were so close all this time, and that you and Suzaku are friends as well."

On the walk way leading to the stairs, Shirley came by and saw Lelouch and the others.

"What is that guy doing?" Shirley said annoyed. "This is no time to be hitting on some pretty girl!"

Back at the stairs with the three siblings.

"I never want to see people unhappy ever again." Euphie said.

"Remember, we can't meet after this." Lelouch said.

"That's not true." Euphie said. "I've found a solution for everything."

"Lelouch!" Shirley called out as she began to approach them when suddenly a gust of wind blew by and blew off Euphie's hat revealing her long pink hair. Shirley looked and was surprised.

"Is that Princess Euphemia?!" Shirley said loudly

This drew the attention of other people and they wondered if Princess Euphemia was really there. The people in the campus heard and looked and, they saw that she was really there on the stairs with two others. Lelouch, Nunnally, and Euphie did not like what was happening at the moment.

"Princess Euphemia?!" Nina said surprised as she looked.

Euphie and Lelouch quickly stood up.

"Lelouch! Take Nunnally away!" Euphie said.

"Sorry to leave you alone at a time like this!" Lelouch said.

Lelouch quickly took hold of Nunnally's wheelchair and took off as fast as he could. Inside the school, the female bodyguard rushed to get to Euphie while being on her phone with her partner and the male bodyguard was running between buildings to get to Euphie. Members of the news team were excited and rushed over while a cameraman was linking up to their studio. The students were also excited and rushed over to get to Euphie.

"Everyone, stop!" Suzaku called out. "Don't run! Please don't panic!"

Suzaku ended up neglecting the controls and the Ganymede no longer had a hold on the large pizza dough and the dough ending up flying off the Ganymede's hands and landed on top of a tree. On the roof, C.C looked horrified at what she had just witnessed.

"Pizza…" C.C said as she felt crushed.

Lloyd and Milly just looked on as to what was happening.

"Guess we should've left this to the pros." Lloyd said. "What do you think?"

"I'm afraid I'm just gonna have to give up on this one…" Milly said feeling disappointed. "and some other things."

There were sudden gun shots. The soldiers from the ASEEC had their guns up and shot them in the air and it stopped the mob in their tracks.

"Everyone, stop this at once!" Cecile said. "Do you realize who this is?! This is the sub-viceroy, the third Imperial princess!"

The two bodyguards arrived and went in frint of Euphie.

"Thanks for your help!" The female bodyguard said. "We'll take over from here. Stand back of–"

The crowd rushed in and cut them off.

"H.I. TV! A comment!" A female reporter said excitedly, "Just one word, please!"

Nina showed up and tried to call out to Euphie so that she could help her and students were rushing in and closing in on the personal spaces of Euphie and Cecile and everyone was to excited. Meanwhile Diethard came out of the H.I. TV van and no one else was around. Diethard was on the phone with Ohgi.

"You don't say? Already? You've escaped on your own? I'd say that's excellent, Deputy Commander." Diethard said conversing with Ohgi. "We'll stay right here. Right." Diethard then hung up. "Looks like we wasted the equipment space inside the news van. There's no need for the captain of the Zero Squad to escape now either."

"Excuse me, are you Diethard Reid?" A male voice suddenly said. "I was to meet you here."

Diethard turned around and saw the person who spoke was a tall young man with a lean body, he has brown eyes and long black hair that reach to his knees donned with a red back headpiece. He wears a blue short shirt similar to a men's qipao and a long white shirt with two cut leg slit underneath. He also dons a red sash with his sword attached to it, black pants and brown boots.

"Oh yes," Diethard said. "I see, you're Li Xingke, I was told that you would come by."

Xingke nodded.

"It's nice to meet you," Xingke said. "I am indeed Xingke and if it's possible I was hoping to meet Zero and Soul since they're the one's who called me here."

"I understand, in truth we were hoping to form a connection with you and you group in the Chinese federation," Diethard said. "Zero and Soul are both currently working on some important matter's, I introduce you to them both later on."

"Very well then," Xingke said. "I understand."

Back with the mob, they were awestruck as Euphie was picked up by the Ganymede that was being controlled by Suzaku.

"Princess Euphemia, you're not hurt, are you?!" Suzaku asked.

"I'm fine!" Euphie said. "Thank you, Suzaku!"

Meanwhile, Lelouch and Nunnally were hiding in a small concession stand.

"Are you okay, Nunnally?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes." Euphie said. "How about Euphemia?"

"She's all right." Lelouch said. "Suzaku's taking care of her."

"I see…" Nunnally said. "Lelouch, guess what? Euphie said that she and Suzaku are becoming very close now."

Lelouch was shocked by this revealtion.

"They make a nice couple, don't you agree?" Nunnally asked.

"Nunnally, you…" Lelouch said concerned and then clenched his teeth.

Meanwhile on top of a hill Logan was watching watch was going on with the mob.

"Well this day sure has been interesting," Logan said, "It's just on thing after another."

"Big brother!" Rolo called out as he approached him.

"Rolo, what's wrong?" Logan asked.

"There's something I've learned that you need to know." Rolo informed.

"Hmm?" Logan replied.

Euphie looked around and was able to see Lelouch and Nunnally.

 _'Thank heavens,'_ Euphie said in her head, _'they're all right!'_

"Princess Euphemia, down here! Can I get a statement, please?!" The female H.I TV reporter requested holding up the microphone.

"Could you please network this broadcast nationwide?" Euphie asked.

"Huh? You mean go live now?" The new reporter replied.

"Euphie?" Suzaku spoke wondering what was going on.

"I have a very important announcement!" Euphie declared.

* * *

 **(Area 11 Viceroy's Palace)**

In the Knightmare Hanger, Guilford ran and saw Cornelia who was checking on her Gloucester.

"Your Highness! It's Princess Euphemia!" Guilford reported.

"What's she doing now?" Cornelia drawled.

* * *

 **(Black Knights Mobile Base)**

Todoh and Rakshata were watching the news wondered what Euphemia was up to.

"And we go to our special live coverage." The new anchor said.

"I am Euphemia," Euphie said. "sub-viceroy of Area 11 of the Holy Britannian Empire. There is something of great consequence that I wish to tell you all today!"

"Now what?" Rakshata asked. "This little girl makes such a fuss."

* * *

 **(Ashford Academy)**

"I, Euphemia li Britannia, hereby declare the formation of the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan in the area surrounding Mt. Fuji!" Euphie declared.

Euphie's words brought great shock and surprise to everyone who was listening.

"What?!" Lelouch spoke. "Britannia has–?!"

Meanwhile, Suzaku was shocked as well.

"They're recognizing… Japan?!" Suzaku spoke.

Logan who also heard the announcement.

"No, but then means..." Logan spoke.

In the H.I TV van, Diethard was shocked and angry at what was going on.

"Dammit!" Diethard said as he slammed his fist on the console. "I never thought of this game! Even though it's only a limited area!"

Outside, Euphie continued on.

"Within the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan," Euphie said. "Elevens will be permitted to call themselves Japanese. Restrictions against Elevens and special rights for Britannians will no longer exist within this zone. It will be a place where Elevens and Britannians live side-by-side as equals!"

In the concession stand, Lelouch was still shocked and he shook his head.

 _'Stop this, Euphie!'_ Lelouch said in his head _. 'I already thought through every detail of that scenario!It's nothing but an empty dream!'_

"Do you hear me, Zero?" Euphie asked.

"Huh?" Lelouch replied.

Euphie then looked around "No, not just Zero... Soul as well. I don't care about your past nor who you are underneath your masks! I beg of you! Join us in creating the special zone of freedom!"

"Join Zero and Soul?" One of the male students asked.

"No way! Just think about Prince Clovis!" Another male student asked.

* * *

 **(Viceroy's Palace)**

Cornelia was shocked and disgusted in hearing Euphie's announcement.

"WHAT IS SHE DOING?!" Cornelia asked.

* * *

 **(Ashford Academy)**

"Zero and Soul, help me build a new future within Britannia!" Euphie said. "A place for everyone!"

People started to cheer for Euphie. There were some people who didn't like the idea and some who questioned Euphie's intentions.

"The Japanese Zone?" On of the female students said confused. "Why's she doing that now?"

"That's pretty obvious. She's in love with an Eleven." Another female student said.

In the concession stand, Lelouch leaned back and was taking in what was happening.

 _'I'm finished!'_ Lelouch said in his head. _'Either way I go, the Black Knights will break apart over this! The reason we exist has vanished!How could this have happened so easily?! You think you can just take it all from me like this?! Even if it is a place where we can be ourselves?!You know nothing… You understand nothing! I am the terrorist who hides his face, and you…'_

Back with Logan and Rolo, Rolo looked surprised while Logan looked enraged and clenched his first.

"Big brother, isn't this a problem?" Rolo asked.

"No, even if she thinks this will work, it's not a real solution long term." Logan said. "And besides..." _'You really think you can stop all our goals with this ideology... Something like that... I refuse to accept something like that...'_ Logan thought angrily.

Xingke also watched and was surprised by this turn of events.

"This is an interesting development." Xingke said. "Now to see how the Black Knights will responded."

Lelouch looks over to Euphie who was looking happy and excited by what she had done.

 _'Lelouch!'_ Euphie said in her head. _'Now we can be like before!'_

 _'No, the past is dead and gone…'_ Lelouch said in his head enraged while glaring at Euphie. _'Euphemia!'_

 **To Be Continued**

 **And that's the chapter. And with the end of this chapter we've covered the school festival, as you saw I've brought Xingke early into the story as for why you'll see later. And now finally, mercifully, we've reached the SAZ I've been waiting for the since the start and be prepared for the biggest divergence from the canon in this entire story.**

 **So see you next time, hope you enjoyed, and have awesome day.**


	21. The Specially Administrated Zone

**Here's the next chapter. Anyway, I don't own Code Geass or any of the characters just the OC.**

 **21\. The Specially Administrated Zone.**

Euphemia's nationwide announcement of the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan had sent shockwaves for not only all of Britannia but to other countries as well. There were people who didn't know what to really make of it and the Japanese people especially in question about it had opinions on how they felt about it. On one hand, the vast majority of the Japanese were supporting the Zone and wanted to be apart of it. On the other hand, the were still a few of the Japanese who wanted to support the zone but couldn't feel that they could be 100% behind it for various reasons and then there were those who wanted to wait and see what the Black Knights would do before making a decision. There were many Britanians who were against the zone and were disgusted at the idea for giving Elevens rights and those that bad-mouthed and Euphemia for what she had proposed and started. It was shown that no matter what, there would always be a majority of Britannians who would look down on conquered people and treat them as low-class citizens or even less than human beings. A day after Euphemia's announcement, preparations were being made for the Special Zone and decisions had to be made for these who need to decide.

* * *

 **(Area 11 Viceroy's Palace)**

In one of the meeting rooms within the Viceroy's Palace, there were high ranking government officials who were meeting and were concerned about Euphemia's decisions and were worried about their own situations.

"About the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan," One of the government officials said. "there are some unpleasant rumors about Princess Euphemia."

"It must be due to the Kamine Island matter." Another government official said. "You think she contacted Zero there?"

"I suspect there's a connection here that goes all the way to the top." A female government official said.

"No connection," The vice minister said. "the viceroy wasn't the only one asking what was going on."

"But in any case, our connections with them need to be–" Another government official said.

"Hmm," The vice minister said with a frown. "right, we'll have to sever ties with them at once."

The doors suddenly open.

"I'm afraid it's too late," Darlton said.

The people in the room were shocked and they turned and saw that Bartley and Darlton, the latter of the two smiled while Bartley glared at the government officials.

"All the evidence has already been gathered, Vice-Minister." Darlton said. "namely that NAC profit-sharing bribe."

"I appreciate this, General Darlton," Bartley said. "With this with this, we can finally sweep away the parasites who were sucking Prince Clovis dry." Bartley then thought. _"There are more rats than expected… And all of them are confused by Princess Euphemia's proposed special zone, aren't they?"_

* * *

 **(Stadium Not Far From Mt. Fuji)**

Preparations were being made as the Special Zone was being worked on. In a building, there were lines of people who were signing up to be part of the Special Zone and officials were handling the paperwork for those signing up to be a part of the Special Zone. In the upper floor, Euphie and Suzaku were watching the lines of people who were signing up.

"Over two hundred thousand people have applied to join the Japan Special Zone," Suzaku said pleased. "The way things look, that number's only going to grow."

"Thanks to you, Suzaku," Euphie said.

"Huh?" Suzaku replied.

"Because of what you represent to the Japanese people, everyone is rallying," Euphie said. "They believe in what we're doing here."

"No, you're giving me too much credit. It must be due to your proclamation, Princess." Suzaku said with a smile. "I'm truly thankful for this. I really am."

"Just as I'm thankful to you," Euphie said with a smile. "And I hope you're going to help me with everything that's still to come."

"Yes, Your—" Suzaku said as he was about to bow.

"Not like that." Euphie interrupted.

"Suzaku was surprised but then smiled as he raised his head and looked her in the eye.

"Yes," Suzaku said happily.

* * *

 **(Ashford Academy)**

Students in a classroom were listening to the radio in which had a reporter who was speaking of the Specially Administrated Zone as preparations were still underway in the stadium that was not far from Mt Fuji.

"The Specially Administrated Zone of Japan is the first attempt of its kind in Britannia," The reporter said. "and was personally proposed by Her Highness Princess Euphemia. This youthful inspiration was an idea from her school years. It has not only caught the homeland's attention..."

In the room where the Ganymede was standing, Nina was sitting on the floor listening to the radio near her as well as about the Special Zone.

"If Princess Euphemia thinks it's a good idea," Nina said. "Then even I have to—" Nina shook her head as in truth she didn't like this one bit.

"The NAC, led by Kirihara Industries, gives its wholehearted support to the plan." The reporter continued.

* * *

 **(Elsewhere In The Tokyo Settlement)**

Lelouch and Logan were standing on a sidewalk and looking at one of the huge screens and they were watching a female reporter speaking about the Special Zone.

"It's getting more attention by the minute," Logan said.

"That's right," Lelouch said. "and to think everyone would just onboard with Euphie idea,"

"Yeah, even though she's being short-sighted," Logan said. "This Special Zone isn't as great as everyone believes it is."

"True, although I have to admit I was being rather short-sighted as well," Lelouch said. "I'm ashamed to say that if you hadn't pointed out the problems with the Zone, I would've treated this as a bigger problem them it is."

You're being too harsh on yourself," Logan said. "You probably would have figured it out on your own after you thought about it."

"But you thought of it immediately after the announcement." Lelouch pointed out. "and yet the thought never occurred to me."

"That's probably because unlike me you know Euphie personally," Logan said. "If she was just a stranger you might have thought differently."

"who knows you could be right," Lelouch said. "In any case is everything set and complete?"

"They are," Logan said with a nod. "All tasks at hand are complete, we'll be ready for tomorrow."

* * *

 **(Area 11 Viceroy's Palace)**

Cornelia was in a room and she was speaking with Schneizel who was on screen.

"Euphie really is amazing, isn't she?" Schneizel said as he was pleased. "Now the Black Knights will lose their popular support and fall apart. And if they go against the Special Zone, they'll be seen as the enemy by a majority of the Elevens, and if they do go along with it, they'll have no choice but to disarm and give in. Public order will be stabilized."

"I personally oppose this," Cornelia said as she was still not pleased.

"But since you understand the situation," Schneizel said. "You've sent Darlton to advise her, have you not?"

"To ensure public policy stays on track." Cornelia said. "it's a measure that a viceroy would obviously take."

"Hmm… Did you approve her future plans as the viceroy or as her older sister?" Schneizel asked with a smile.

* * *

 **(Base Of The House Of Kyoto)**

The Six Leaders of Kyoto were meeting and they were discussing what to do about the Special Zone.

"The Japan Special Zone doesn't sound that bad," Kirihara said.

"A shadow of Japan that's given to us out of pity is worthless!" Yoshino said upset.

"We were granted this concession by the Britannians as a result of our resistance efforts." Kirihara rebuked. "it's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Lord Kirihara!" Munakata said loudly. "I heard a rumor that you'll be given a favored position in the Special Zone in exchange for the Sakuradite mining rights!"

"Don't be suspicious," Kirihara said. "It's merely a request to join the ceremony."

"That's a clever excuse." Osakabe accused.

"How dare you…" Kirihara said angrily at their accusations.

"Zero… Soul... what about them and all the Black Knights?" Kaguya asked.

* * *

 **(Black Knights Mobile Base In Yokosuka)**

The core members of the Black Knights were meeting and discussing the Special Zone.

"The situation's serious," Todoh said. "It's not only supporters. Some of the members within our own ranks have already applied to join the Special Zone."

"Unlike the Black Knights, there's no risk involved in signing up for the Japan Special Zone," Diethard said.

"Besides, when you compare the pedigreed princess with the mysterious, unknown men behind masks, it's obvious which one exudes more appeal," Rakshata said.

"There's a rumor that Kyoto's cooperating with them too," Minami said.

"What's up with that?!" Tamaki asked surprised.

"They're offering equality," Sugiyama said. "that's why."

"Equality my ass!" Kallen rebuked. "Don't just accept their word for it!"

"I agree," Asahina said. "But unless we decide how to respond to this quickly…"

Ohgi stays silents and thanks back to last night.

* * *

 **(Flashback: Last Night, Ohgi's House)**

Villetta was in bed in her room with the covers over her and talking with Ohgi about the Special Zone.

"You want to apply to the Special Zone?" Ohgi asked.

"Because there it won't make any difference who's a Britannian and who's an Eleven," Villetta said.

* * *

 **(Flashback End)**

Ohgi then opens his eyes and then makes a decision.

"Listen, if it works like Euphemia's proposal, then it wouldn't be wrong for the Black Knights to support this, right?" Ohgi said.

"Yeah, sure, like Britannians will ever honor a promise!" Tamaki said in disbelief.

"I think we should support the Zone," Ohgi suggests. "It doesn't contradict what Zero and Soul said, does it?"

"But, Ohgi, that's..." Kallen said not liking Ohgi's decision.

"First off, if we accept peace on their terms we'll be forced to disarm." Chiba pointed out.

"That is a problem, isn't it?" Rakshata said.

"We will also get swallowed up in their regime and lose our independence," Todoh added.

"On the other hand, if we don't support it, then we're against equality and freedom," Diethard said.

"Then let's support it!" Ohgi suggested,

"What, without any guarantees in place?" Diethard reminded him.

"But we can't ignore it, either!" Diethard said.

"Excuse me but." A male voice suddenly said. "But it seems you guys are an impasse."

They all looked and saw R.R walking down the stair and stopped at the bottom of them.

"R.R?" Kallen said surprised. "When did you get here?"

"Just now, why is my being here a problem?" R.R asked.

"Actually this is good," Urabe said. "What do Zero and Soul think of the Special Zone?"

"I figured you would ask that," R.R said. "Listen everyone, both Zero and Soul know what we're going to do about the Zone so stop worrying, however, you should know that the Zone isn't as great as everyone makes it out to be."

"What?... What do you mean?" Ohgi asked.

"Well for one thing, even if she says they're offering equality, that's only true on paper but in truth, how many Britannians can you think of that actually want to be equals with us Japanese?"

After saying that everyone stopped to think and all of them besides Ohgi agreed.

"Yeah you got that right," Tamaki said. "All those Britannians that treat us like dirt would never be on board with this."

"Wait," Ohgi said. "Even if that's true, those on top still want equality, that's why they agreed with Euphemia's proposal."

"Actually no they don't," R.R interjected. "In truth, almost all those in the government are against the Zone, even the viceroy, however Prince Schneizel convinced them and others to go along with it because they benefit in the fact that it cripples the Black Knights."

"That make's much more sense," Todoh said.

"Indeed, Schneizel would see it that way," Diethard said. "And he's right in that regard."

"So, in the end, the Special Zone is really about getting rid of us," Yoshida said.

"Hold on," Ohgi said. "Even if that's true, there are still a majority of Japanese people who support the Zone, if we go against it then they see us as the enemy."

"Ohgi, with all due respect from where I'm standing, it seems like you personally want to support the Zone," R.R said.

Ohgi stopped and looked nervous at those words.

"I was beginning to think that myself actually," Diethard added. "Is there a reason for that?"

Now everyone in the room was looking at Ohgi, Ohgi was really starting to get nervous now that everyone's gaze was on him.

"Well whatever the reason, it's better that you don't," R.R said. "Because despite her good intentions, realistically the Special Zone won't last long."

"Huh? what do you mean?" Ohgi asked.

"It's fine if you don't get it," R.R said. "I didn't even until Zero and Soul explained it to me, in fact, I doubt Euphemia understands herself, but the are many flaws in the Zone, Zero and Soul told me they would explain it to you tonight, so make sure you're here at the time."

* * *

 **(Streets Of The Tokyo Settlement)**

Lelouch and Logan were on the sidewalk and were walking.

"So what's Xingke's decision?" Lelouch asked.

"He said he'll wait until after the Special Zone," Logan said. "He'll make then choice on whether or not he'll give support to the Black Knight's tomorrow."

"So basically he wants to test to see if we're worth backing," Lelouch said. "And he's going to use how we deal with this matter to make his decision, well no matter we'll succeed no matter what."

"Hey! you guys over here!" A male voice called out.

They both looked and saw Rivalz on his motorbike.

"Rivalz?" Lelouch said.

"What are you doing here?" Logan asked.

"Who me? I was just driving by when I saw you two." Rivalz said. "So what are you guys doing?"

"Nothing really," Lelouch said. "just thinking about somethings."

"Oh yeah, like what?" Rivalz asked.

"I don't care about your Special Zone!" A male voice suddenly roared.

Three of them were surprised and looked to see the source. What they were seeing was a Britannian nobleman hitting a teenage Japanese boy with his cane. There was a tall man acting as the nobleman's bodyguard and a few people standing there watching.

"I don't care about support!" The nobleman continued as he continued to hit the defenceless boy with his cane. "I'd sooner die than sign that!"

"It's a nobleman," Rivalz said. "A shining example of class."

"Class?" Logan said as he looked at Rivalz, "You call that class?"

"Aw c'mon," Rivalz said.

"This has to stop," Logan said

Lelouch and Logan frowned at what they were seeing and felt disgusted as they started to approach the scene.

"You think you're equal to us now?!" The nobleman asked as he stopped hitting the boy with his cane. "The lower classes should simply obey their betters without any back-talk!"

"There it is." Lelouch said. "that's the true nature of the sub-viceroy's benevolence."

"Guess her Special Zone didn't account for those who don't want equality," Logan said.

The nobleman, the bodyguard, the witnesses and the boy all see Lelouch and Logan as they approached them.

"What do you want?" The nobleman asked annoyed.

"Doesn't it feel good to look down from above?" Lelouch asked. "It is rather like being a god."

"Looks like, in the end, somethings never change," Logan said with a glare. "Not even scum like you."

"Hold it, schoolboys." The bodyguard said as he stood between them and the nobleman. "Just back off."

"I think you should go home right now," Lelouch said activating his Geass.

Lelouch's Geass took control of the bodyguard and he followed the command.

"Yeah, okay, I will." The bodyguard said under the control of Geass. "Well, I'd better get going."

The bodyguard left to go home and the nobleman was shocked.

"Huh?! What did you say to him?!" The nobleman asked. "Come back here at once!"

"What's wrong, you Sir Nobleman?" Lelouch asked. "Confusing borrowed power with your own ability is a big mistake, you know. Garbage like you should simply die and be thrown out where no will have to see again."

"You little brat." The nobleman said angrily. "You, a mere schoolboy dare say that to me?!"

The nobleman then raised his cane and tried to hit Lelouch with it, however, Logan saw this attack coming and kicked to nobleman's hand, thus knocking his cane in the air, and the caught it in his hands.

"Don't even think about it," Logan said as strengthened his grip and broken the cane in half. "Or you have to deal with me."

Everyone watching was shocked except Lelouch who was pleased and then the nobleman didn't know what to do as he was slightly intimidated and took a step back.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked. "Afraid? a typical response from someone who only has borrowed power but has none of his own, you can't do much without your bodyguard or cane, can you? and yet somehow you think you're better than us, how pathetic."

"Y-You, how dare you!" The nobleman said lividly.

Rivalz approached and stood between them.

"Alright already, let's break this up," Rivalz said trying to calm things down. "Mister, why don't you apologize? What do you say?"

"Apologize?!" The nobleman replied shocked. "You insolent whelp—"

"Go away!" Lelouch interrupted him.

The nobleman was shocked and clenched his teeth and just left walking away.

"Um… thank you very much." The Japanese boy said as he got up from the ground and picked up his stack of paper.

"It was nothing," Lelouch said with a smile.

"Don't mention it," Logan said with a smile.

* * *

 **(Mt. Fuji)**

Kirihara was looking at the view of the Fuji mines and standing next to him was Darlton. Kirihara knew they would send someone to speak to him about the zone and Darlton was that person.

"The NAC," Darlton spoke. "or rather, Kyoto, as it's known among the terrorists. Tomorrow, after the ceremony, why don't you dissolve your group and leave Mt. Fuji? We can talk about a legal agreement If you hand over the mining operation to us peacefully. Of course, that will mean the end of your support to the Black Knights."

Kirihara narrowed his eyes at Darlton after he said that.

"Whether Zero and Soul show up tomorrow or not doesn't matter." Darlton continued. "With this, their downfall is assured."

* * *

 **(Yokosuka)**

Outside a warehouse in the warehouse district in Yokosuka was Zero, Soul, and R.R who were preparing for a meeting with the rest of the Black Knights.

"And you're sure about this?" Zero asked.

"I am," R.R said with a nod. "At the festival with Ohgi was with Villetta Nu, a soldier from the Pure Bloods."

"But if that's true then how is she alive?" Soul asked.

"I don't know," R.R replied. "I thought for sure me and Diethard killed her back then."

"Even if she survived, why would she be with Ohgi?" Zero asked. "And why didn't Ohgi tell us about this?"

"There's no way to know for sure," Soul said. "but odds are Villetta isn't herself right now, otherwise Ohgi would be alive right now."

"You think her near-death experience messed up her mind?" R.R asked.

"Actually that would clear up some details about what's going on," Zero said. "But we'll deal with that after the Special Zone."

After saying that, the three of them enter the warehouse and inside are the core members of the Black Knights, including C.C, Sayoko, Diethard, and Rakshata.

"Good, everyone's here," Zero said.

"Yeah, we're all accounted for," Ohgi said.

Zero and Soul stood in front of everyone, while R.R stood beside the rest of the members.

"The Specially Administrated Zone Of Japan," Zero said. "the one brought forth by Euphemia."

"Yeah, we were discussing it earlier," Ohgi said. "What are the Black Knights decision? Do we support the Zone or not?"

"It is a problem isn't it?" Soul said. "Regardless of which option we pick, we still lose... That is, that's how it would have been, however, the two of us have found a way around this situation."

"I see," Todoh said. "Then you have decided what we should do."

"Indeed, tomorrow this will be our answer," Zero said.

* * *

 **(The Next Day, Stadium Near Mt. Fuji)**

It was the ceremony for the Specially Administrated Zone that was going on and their people in the stadium ready to be apart of it. On the stage there were important figures there sitting in seats and that included Kirihara. Euphie was sitting there as well and seating on the seat at her right was Darlton. The ceremony was being broadcast live globally. A helicopter was flying over the stadium and a female reporter along with the pilot was getting the view of the many people that had shown up.

"We're bringing you live coverage from the stadium where the inaugural ceremony will be held for the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan." The female reporter stated. "The place is already packed full with Elevens, sorry I mean with Japanese. And those unable to get in are gathered outside the stadium."

"Lesley, you think Zero and Soul will show up here?" A male news anchor asked from the studio.

"No, and we've heard nothing about it at this time," Lesley responded.

* * *

 **(Vermillion Forbidden City, Chinese Federation)**

In the conference room within the Vermillion Forbidden Palace, a group of high ranking government officials of the Chinese Federation were watching the broadcast.

"Will Zero and Soul show up?" One of them said in a mocking tone. "I seriously doubt it. What do you think?"

* * *

 **(EU's Central Council Chamber)**

Members of the council of the EU were watching the live coverage of the ceremony and also discussing wheater Zero and Soul would show up.

"If the data we have on them is accurate, then I don't believe they will either." One of the council members said.

* * *

 **(Sword Of Akasha, C's World)**

Charles was watching the ceremony along with several cloaked individuals.

"Has it begun?" Charles asked one of the cloaked individuals.

"Yes Your Highness," One of them said with a bow. "Master V.V has already begun preparations on the matter."

"Excellent," Charles said. "Lelouch, in the end, you were unworthy of being my child."

* * *

 **(Stadium Near Mt. Fuji, Area 11)**

Euphie was sitting in her seat and hoped for certain individuals to show up and join the zone. There had been no word from either of them.

"Princess Euphemia, it's time," Darlton said.

Euphie looked at Darlton and nodded.

"Right," Euphie said.

Euphie then looked at two seats that were vacant and sighed as she was disappointed because those two seats were reserved for Zero and Soul. Suddenly people were speaking as they were surprised and Euphie looked and saw what was going on. It was the Gawain that was flying over the stadium. As the Gawain flew over, Zero and Soul were on each side of the head of the Gawain, standing on its shoulders. Suzaku looked on seeing the Gawain with the two masked individuals riding on it.

"Zero and Soul," Suzaku said. "So they did come."

Euphie was happy to see that appear.

"Oh, they came after all!" Euphie said with a smile.

Darlton grinned at seeing them show up.

"You accept that you've lost?" Darlton whispered with a grin.

Soldiers around the perimeter of the stadium looked on in there Knightmare Frames and were looking at the signature that was the Gawain as it moved towards the stadium.

"Your targets are Zero and Soul." A commanding officer said. "If they make any suspicious moves, kill them at once!"

"Yes, My Lord!" The other soldiers said in unison.

Euphie happily walked up and was excited.

"Zero, Soul, welcome to the Specially Administrated Zone!" Euphie said happily

"Greetings, Euphemia li Britannia!" Zero said.

"We thank you for inviting us," Soul said.

"Thank you for accepting," Euphie replied.

The Gawain then got near the stage and it gradually descended. Soul then jumped off the Gawain and did a backflip in the air before landed on his feet on the stage. Euphie was impressed and she clapped her hands, while Zero waited for the Gawain to finish its descent.

"You're a show-off, you know that." Zero said annoyed.

"Don't judge." Soul replied.

The Gawain then landed and stood next to the stage and then it was on one knee after that Zero jumped off and landed on the stage, he then stood beside Soul, and in front of Euphie.

* * *

 **(The Avalon)**

In the bridge, Lloyd and Cecile were watching the ceremony.

"I'm afraid something is going to happen," Cecile said. "We should've gone there like I thought."

"What for?" Lloyd replied. "It's not as if we had a choice in the matter everyone said that if Lancelot was there waiting, they wouldn't show."

* * *

 **(Stadium Near Mt. Fuji)**

Euphie was still smiling seeing Zero and Soul.

Now that you two are here, we can begin." Euphie said, "Please have a seat, both of you."

"That won't be necessary," Zero said. "The truth is we won't be taking part in the ceremony."

What Zero said shocked Euphie, and all the people in the stadium, as well as all the people watching the live broadcast.

"What? but why?" Euphie asked shocked and confused.

"Zero, it seems you don't understand the weight of your decision," Darlton said as he stood up from his chair.

"Calm down, that goes for all of you," Soul said. "Zero said we won't take part in the ceremony. He never said we were against the zone."

"Huh?" Darlton replied.

"Then, why did you come?" Euphie asked with worry. "Please tell me, what's going on."

"Euphemia, you made this Special Zone as a way to bring peace to Area 11 and to allow Japanese and Britannians to live as equals, correct?" Zero said.

"That's correct," Euphie replied. "That is the whole reason I built this zone."

"Then we're sorry to tell you this but, that can't be achieved even with this zone," Soul said.

"What, what do you mean?" Euphie asked.

"Yes, what do you mean?" Darlton asked.

"It's quite simple really," Soul said. "In truth, while the Special Zone seems like an ideal solution, there are many flaws that you didn't take into account."

"What do you mean?" Euphie asked.

"Here's the thing about this," Zero said as he put up one finger. "First off, its essentially creating a 3rd class in a land where the current class tensions are a cause of conflict. Many Britannians would see SAZ Japanese as beggars living off the kindness of a princess, while Elevens who are still discriminated against would look at the SAZ with envy that will turn into hatred." Zero then put up a second finger. "Second, the amount of land available to the SAZ is limited. Even though to say 'the area around Mt Fuji' suggests a lot of land, I doubt there is enough for all of the Japanese in Japan to live there. Even then, how many people could the utilities support? Even if you built up the housing you can only have so many before you have issues of sanitation and disease from an overtaxed system. And since I bet more Japanese would want to live there than can actually be supported, you eventually run into a situation where you start telling people 'sorry but there's no room, you'll have to return to the ghettos'. That just feeds back into issue 1."

Euphie, Suzaku and everyone in the stadium was shocked at the things that Zero was pointing out.

"Third," Soul said as he put up three fingers. "what happens when the people living in the SAZ want to leave? Do they lose their rights as Japanese as soon as they cross the boundary, or do they have to wear some identifying symbol to show that they are Japanese and not Eleven? I seriously doubt you could expect a system like that to not be looked at with disdain." Soul then put up four fingers. "Fourth, the SAZ is at best a bandage that covers a small portion of the problem but doesn't really fix it. Sure it could be said that the SAZ would allow Japanese and Britannians to meet each other on equal footing, get to know one another, and over time let a mutual understanding heal the wounds. But in the meantime, you have the majority of the Japanese living under discrimination, and a Britannian population that has little reason to challenge the government-approved status quo that encourages discrimination. The latter will have a lot more influence on the future than the former. And be honest do really really expect the hierarchy of Britannia to desire equality now when they've made discrimination their national policy?"

Euphie was shocked as she had her head down, and was processing all this.

Suzaku looked at Euphie upset. _"I'm sorry Euphie, I was so focused on the zone that all those problems never even crossed my mind, but now what's going to happen?"_

* * *

 **(Black Knights Mobile Base)**

Elsewhere within the Black Knights Mobile Base, the members that were at last nights meeting were all in the base, watching on the large TV, Xingke was also watching and was impressed.

"It seems they found a way out of the situation," Xingke said.

"That's right," Diethard said. "The Special Zone was a great surprise, but now with this, the world will know it's not a real solution."

"And by removing people's faith in the zone as a long-term answer, we the Black Knights have a just reason as to not show support," Todoh said. "We can keep our independence."

"Now all that's left is to hear Euphemia's response," Xingke said.

* * *

 **(Stadium Near Mt. Fuji)**

The people in the stadium were all talking about the things that Zero and Soul pointed out which of course surprised everyone in the stadium. There was even some unrest that was starting up.

"What does this mean?" A Japanese woman asked.

"What's going to happen now?" An old Japanese man asked.

"So the Special Zone can't help us?" A young Japanese woman asked.

"But then what was the point of all this?" A young Japanese man asked.

"Don't they have a solution, is that why they came?" An old Japanese woman asked.

 _"I see what they're trying to do now,"_ Darlton said in his head. _"This way they have a legitimate reason not to give support."_

"Hold on Zero and Soul," Suzaku said as he stood forward. "If what you say is true, then does that mean you have an answer on which direction Japan should take?"

"We might, but first we want to hear Euphemia's response," Soul said.

"Yes, tell us what you plan to do now?" Zero asked. "Euphemia li Britannia."

Euphie still had her head down and her eyes were closed, then she opened her eyes and looked at them with determination.

"That isn't my name," Euphie said loudly. "I've renounced it!"

Zero, Soul, Suzaku, Darlton, Kirihara, and everyone in the stadium, as well as everyone watching the live broadcast, gasped shocked and unable to believe what they had just heard.

"What, what are you saying?" Zero asked taken aback.

"Euphie?" Suzaku said.

"There'll probably be a formal announcement issued by the homeland about it any day now," Euphie continued. "but I've given up my claim to the throne!"

"But for you to go that far, just for the zone," Soul said still shocked.

"Well of course," Euphie said. "I have to pay the price for doing something so selfish, those are the consequences."

"Princess Euphemia," Darlton spoke.

"But how could you just give something like that up so easily?" Soul asked.

"It wasn't easy," Euphie replied. "But it had to be done, that's how resolved I was, and if I can help the people of Japan then it's a small price to pay."

Zero, Soul, and Suzaku were shocked by Euphie's resolve.

"Your serious?" Zero said quietly.

"As for my response," Euphie said. "I do believe everything you've said is correct, however, that still means the zone can be a temporary solution until a better one is found."

Euphie's response surprised Zero and Soul.

"What are you trying to say?" Zero asked.

"I'm saying that, even if the Special Zone can't fix Japan's problems, that doesn't mean we should stop here," Euphie said. "Instead, I think we can use this as a starting point, and by working together we can truly find a better solution."

"You want us to work with you?" Soul asked.

"Yes, from the start I wanted us to work together, with the Black Knights not as subordinates but as equals." Euphie continued. "I know the truth, I not as good a leader as either of you, but I still believe that there is a way this can be solved peacefully, and I believe that if we spend our time and resources trying to find that way rather than fighting, then a peaceful outcome is possible."

Zero and Soul were taken aback by what she was suggesting.

"If you do this, you will no longer be welcome in Britannia." Soul reminded her.

"I know that," Euphie replied.

"You will have almost all the Britannian hierarchy as your enemy." Zero pointed out.

"I'm prepared for that, but I'll still protect the zone," Euphie replied unwaveringly.

"You will be against your older sister Cornelia." Zero pointed out.

"Even if that's true, I decided to have this happen therefore it's my responsibility to see it through and make sure it doesn't fail and I know it's a long shot and that some might say it's impossible, but even so if there's even a small chance then I have to make sure it succeeds, and I know I can if you give me your help." Euphie then smiled and extended her hand to them. "I've stopped and seriously reflected on what is truly important to me, the way I see it I'm not giving up on something that has true value, all I want now is to help Japan and it's people."

Everyone in the stadium, including those on the stage as well as everyone watching were surprised by Euphie's response, no one had expected her to be this determined or have this much resolve, and no one knew she was willing to go this far for the people of Japan. But none were more shocked then Zero and Soul. Everyone waited with bated breath to see what their answer would be. Suddenly Zero and Soul slowly started to laugh, which confused everyone.

"You truly are unbelievable," Soul said amused. "this is an outcome we never could have foreseen."

"It seems, in the end, we grossly underestimated you," Zero said amused. "Or maybe we were the ones lacking resolve." They both stopped laughing, "But if you're this determined then we no longer have a chose in the matter do we."

Euphie looked surprised than excited and hopeful.

"You mean?" Euphie spoke.

"We'll amend our plans to help out your Special Zone," Zero said. "At least for as long as it lasts."

Zero then reached out and shook Euphie's hand and Soul placed his on top of theirs. The entire audience in the stadium all clapped and cheered loudly at there statement, they all either Euphie's name, Zero's name or Soul's name. Everyone was happy that Euphie, Zero, and Soul were able to reach an agreement. The people on the stage also clapped happily, including Darlton and Kirihara. Suzaku also smiled at this development happy that things ending on a peaceful note. The people all watching the live broadcast were clapping as well and were also happy with this outcome.

* * *

 **(Avalon)**

Lloyd and Cecile smiled and were clapping as they watched the broadcast.

"I must admit, I was worried there for a minute," Cecile said. "But I'm glad they could reach a compromise."

"It's more than that," Lloyd said. "While the people now know the Special Zone isn't the solution they thought it was, Euphemia was still able to give people hope for a better future, and with the Black Knights aiding her in that regard, finding that solution now seems possible, I believe both of them will gain even more support from the people after this."

* * *

 **(Black Knights Mobile Base)**

The Black Knights were all watching the broadcast and were both surprised and amazed at what was happening.

"I don't believe it," Ohgi said.

"It seems that even with all our planning, we couldn't predict this," Diethard said. "Still this outcome isn't bad either."

"Yeah, after all that, I don't really have a problem with lending a hand," Urabe said.

"Same here," Asahina said. "The question one whether we can trust her or not has already been answered."

Xingke was just watching and then he stood up and walked over to Ohgi.

"It seems I have my answer," Xingke said.

"Really, well then what is it?" Ohgi asked.

The others listened also wanting to hear Xingke's answer. Xingke then smiled and extended his hand to Ohgi.

"I believe it would be in our best interest to form a connection with the Black Knights," Xingke said. "Zero and Soul have shown me the kind of people they are, tell them they have our full support."

Ohgi and everyone listening were relieved and happy with Xingke's answer. Ohgi then shook Xingke's hand.

"Thank you," Ohgi said gratefully. "We really appreciate this."

"Oh yeah!" Tamaki said excitedly.

"We are grateful for this," Todoh said.

 _"And with this, the Black Knights will gain even greater power and so will those two,"_ Diethard said in his head.

 _"Zero, Soul."_ Xingke said in his head. _"With their help, we might be able to begin our plans sooner then I had expected."_

* * *

 **(In An Office Somewhere)**

In a room with a desk, Schneizel was sitting in the desk was discussing things with Bartley who appeared on a small monitor on the desk.

"Right, I've reached an agreement with the Chinese Federation," Schneizel said as he was pleased. "therefore I should be returning to the homeland today."

"Should we keep the experimental subject here then, Your Highness?" Bartley asked.

"Yes," Schneizel said with a nod. "How intelligent is he?"

"Our resources are rather limited in Area 11," Bartley replied.

"I see," Schneizel said. "We should ask the Rosenberg Institute about that. Very well, I'll arrange with them for you to send over the experimental subject."

"Understood," Bartley said. "Then what do we do with the ruins on Kamine Island?"

"We have to wait to do anything until the security situation in Area 11 has been stabilized," Schneizel said then he smiled. "We can thank the Specially Administrated Zone for that. Owing to Euphemia, everything is going to work out perfectly."

"Yes My Lord," Bartley said as the screen went blank.

* * *

 **(A-Lab Somewhere In Area 11)**

Standing by the monitor Bartley was looking at the large tube that Jeremiah was inside, however shortly after his talk with Schneizel the tube started to shake.

"Hey what's happening!" Bartley asked panicking.

"We're not sure!" One of the researchers said. "This started happening out of nowhere!"

"Make it stop!" Bartley ordered them still in a panic. "We have to get this experimental subject back to the homeland!"

"The pressure! The internal pressure is rising!" Another researcher said.

The tube then shakes and vibrates at an extremely fast pace until the glass finally breaks open and Jeremiah falls out on the floor. Jeremiah has mechanical parts around his left arm, left leg, and the left side of his face, as well as having his eye replaced with a cybernetic eye.

"Now, of all times…!" Bartley said worried by this turn of events.

Jeremiah got up from the floor and looked around to see where he was, he then spotted Bartley and looked at him calmly.

"Good morning to you it was," Jeremiah said.

* * *

 **(Stadium Near Mt. Fuji)**

Euphie, Zero, and Soul stopped shaking hands and looked back at the audience. Euphie was extremely pleased that things were able to work themselves out. Euphie then turned to Zero.

"Now then if you don't mind," Euphie said. "We can draw up an official arrangement in the G-1, would you mind coming with me?"

"Very well," Zero replied. "I don't see a problem with that. Soul would you mind waiting for me here?"

"Of course," Soul said. "Take your time."

"And you, Darlton and Suzaku," Euphie said turning to them, "could you please wait for me here?"

"Very well then, Your Highness," Darlton said.

"Understood, Princess Euphemia," Suzaku said with a bow.

"Thank you both," Euphie said gratefully.

Euphie and Zero then began to make their way into the G-1 Mobile Base. Suzaku watched them enter, normally he would feel concerned about letting Euphie go in alone with Zero, but after what had happened here today he decided that it was better to trust them since they agreed to work with Euphie, which he was grateful for.

* * *

 **(Ashford Academy)**

Meanwhile at Ashford, walking down the hallway and heading for Lelouch and Nunnally's residence was the same blond hair boy from C's who was there during the Kamina Island incident, while walking he was talking on the phone with someone.

"Yes, I'm on my way there now." The blonde-haired boy said. "How are things with the zone?"

"Everything is in place Director V.V," The person on the other line said. "We have members stationed outside the G-1 ready to move at any time."

"Good." The now named V.V said pleased. "Now all that's left is to wait for Jeremiah, it should be ready in a few more minutes."

Meanwhile, in the dining room of Lelouch and Nunnally's residence, Nunnally was alone sitting in her wheelchair while listening to the news about what was happening at the Special Zone on the radio.

"It seems that Zero and Princess Euphemia are entering the G-1," Lesley said. "Could there still be some official business that needs to be taken care of?"

"Euphie, thank goodness," Nunnally said relieved, "I'm so glad everything worked out."

Suddenly the door opened and V.V appeared and stepped in the room, Nunnally felt someone was there.

"Hello? Oh, who's there?" Nunnally asked. "Is that you, C.C?"

"No, it's not," V.V replied.

"Hm? But…" Nunnally spoke confused, not sure who else it could be.

"Nunnally… I've come to take you with me." V.V said.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. And that was my take on the SAZ, no out of control Geass, no massacre, no killing Euphie and from the start I of this story I always intended on changing the outcome of the SAZ, I just had trouble on finding a way how. Be honest do you think the was a good way to go about it, I wanted the Black Knights to spill the facts about the zone, for Euphie to show everyone her determination and that she's not just a figurehead and for this to have a peaceful end. But as you saw at the end of this chapter things aren't over yet, Charles and V.V have a plan and it's about to begin. Since they interfered with the Black Rebellion n the canon, I figured they would interfere with this too.**

 **So see you next time, hope you enjoyed, and have an awesome day.**


	22. The Rescue Mission

**Here's the next chapter. Anyway, the usual. I don't own Code Geass or any of the characters just the OC.**

 **22\. The Rescue Mission.**

Euphie, Zero, and Soul stopped shaking hands and looked back at the audience. Euphie was extremely pleased that things were able to work themselves out. Euphie then turned to Zero.

"Now then if you don't mind," Euphie said. "We can draw up an official arrangement in the G-1, would you mind coming with me?"

"Very well," Zero replied. "I don't see a problem with that. Soul, would you mind waiting for me here?"

"Of course," Soul said. "take your time."

"And you, Darlton and Suzaku," Euphie said turning to them. "Could you please wait for me here?"

"Very well then, Your Highness," Darlton said.

"Understood, Princess Euphemia," Suzaku said with a bow.

"Thank you both," Euphie said gratefully.

Euphie and Zero then began to make their way into the G-1 Mobile Base. Suzaku watched them enter, normally he would feel concerned about letting Euphie go in alone with Zero, but after what had happened here today he decided that it was better to trust them since they agreed to work with Euphie, which he was grateful for.

* * *

 **(A-Lab Somewhere In Area 11)**

Back in the lab, Bartley and the researchers were all looking at Jeremiah nervously, and they had soldiers holding guns at Jeremiah ready to shot at a moments notice, Jeremiah stood up and saw the research data for Code-R along with pictures of C.C and smiled.

"Code-R… I see." Jeremiah said. "You've given me an abnormally high active electrical potential and boosted my neurofilaments. Oh, how understanding is such a happiness!" Jeremiah said happily and excited. "You on me experimented in order to recreate it, didn't you? This affliction of hers…"

"Stop it," Bartley said in a frightened tone as he approached Jeremiah. "Code-R isn't an invalid! Regardless, won't you please just calm down? Your brain cells were destroyed past the Circle of Willis, so—"

"Spare me excuses!" Jeremiah yelled interrupting Bartley and his cybernetic eye was twitching and making static. "You're the one who gave me like this because you hated me for sending you back to the homeland!"

"Look, I promise I'll hear anything you have to say, but first let's return to the homeland!" Bartley said still trying to calm Jeremiah down. "We can't carry on a proper conversation in this situation."

Suddenly the heard static and the radio played a feed of news on the Special Zone.

"It seems that Zero and Princess Euphemia are entering the G-1," Lesley said over the radio.

"Zero?!" Jeremiah spoke.

After hearing Zero's name, Jeremiah started to lose control of himself, he was shaking and was feeling pain, he then fell to his knees and gripped his head, Bartley and the others were surprised by what they were hearing.

"Could there still be some official business that needs to be taken care of." Lesley continued.

"ZEROOOOOO!" Jeremiah screamed loudly as he had completely lost control of himself.

"Can't you calm him down?!" Bartley asked as the researchers were looking for a way to stop him.

"I can't! His resistance is just too strong!" A researcher replied.

"We've mounted the radiator fins!" Another researcher said as he attached someone on the machine parts on Jeremiah's back.

* * *

 **(G-1 Mobile Base)**

Lelouch and Euphie were in the bridge of the G-1 and Lelouch turned off all power in then G-1.

"Even though the cameras are off, you're still being extremely careful, aren't you?" Euphie asked.

"I've been in hiding for a long time due to a certain empire, I'm afraid," Lelouch said as he removed his mask.

Euphie smiled at seeing Lelouch's face.

"Lelouch, thank you," Euphie said.

"There's no need for thanks Euphie," Lelouch assured. "Afterall we agreed to help with the Special Zone to..."

"No that," Euphie interjected. "I mean for telling me everything wrong with the zone." Euphie's words were a surprise to Lelouch. "If you hadn't I would have made so many problems for the Japanese, and without realizing, but thanks to you I now know that there's still much I need to do, and with your help, I can."

Lelouch looked at her and smiled with amusement.

"Euphie, you are a fool, an amazing fool," Lelouch said cheerfully.

"I know I'm not as smart as you, Lelouch," Euphie said still happy. "I've never been able to beat you at games or studies, however—"

"However… and in your usual rash Euphie fashion, you've managed to end up winning all of it." Lelouch said finishing the sentence. "When I think of you, I don't visualize the sub-viceroy or a princess; I only see the plain little Euphie who you used to be."

"Then will you join plain little Euphie and help her?" Euphie asked.

"You are… you are the worst opponent I have ever faced. And I already gave you an answer." Lelouch said walking up to stand beside her. "However, you shouldn't give me all the credit."

"Huh?" Euphie replied.

"In truth, I was only able to pull this off thanks to Soul." Lelouch proudly admitted. "Had it not been for him, I might have done something drastic and things would have ended much worse."

"Soul," Euphie said. "Then I'll have to thank him as well if I remember he was the one you told me about on Kamina Island, the one named Logan? he's yours and Suzaku's close friend?"

"That's right," Lelouch said with a smile. "He's an amazing pilot, and a true friend, not to mention the greatest ally I could have hoped for, him being Soul has allowed me to achieve things I couldn't have had I been Zero alone."

"I see, then I hope after this I can meet him properly," Euphie replied.

Meanwhile, in the hallway of the G-1, a group consisting of several men who were wearing the same robes like the ones who were with Charles in C's world were matching their way to the bridge. Soon they had arrived and outside the door that led to the same room as the one, Lelouch and Euphie were in.

"Okay, remember Director V.V orders." One of the robed men whispered.

The others nodded and they all waited a few seconds, then the one in front took a small round object out from his sleeve and then they opened the door, both Lelouch and Euphie were surprised by the door opening and before they had time to think, something was thrown at them and landed a few inches away from them, a second after it hit the floor it exploded and released a big flash of light revealing itself to be a Flash Bang, being so close to the flash made both Lelouch and Euphie stun and unable to see or hear, Lelouch realized they were in danger and with no time to think he dropped his mask, then both just collapsed on the floor, then cloaked men then rushed in and the one in front was holding a small spray of knock out gas and sprayed them both as they were still stun, thus knocking them unconscious.

"Alright, we've secured both the targets," One of the cloaked men said. "Now let's get out of here quickly and randevu with Director V.V."

They all nodded then grabbed Lelouch and Euphie and ran away. Zero's mask was left behind.

* * *

 **(Stadium Near Mt. Fuji, A Few Minutes Earlier)**

It had been just a few minutes after Zero and Euphemia had entered the G-1 and everyone else was either waiting for them to return of having conversations with each other about different subjects, however, they were all happy that the two of them were able to reach an agreement. Suzaku saw Soul standing around by himself in front of the Gawain and decide to approach him. Suzaku then stops in front of him and Soul notices him.

"Suzaku Kururugi," Soul said. "Did you need something?"

"I wanted to ask something of you," Suzaku replied. "What did you and Zero come here for?"

"Did we not already give our answer just a few minutes ago?" Soul asked.

"That's not what I meant," Suzaku said. "I mean what was your initial purpose? when you first showed up you said you weren't here to take part of the ceremony, and you even listed everything wrong with the Special Zone, but in the end, you agreed to help, why was that?"

"Well, honestly because of a miscalculation," Soul admitted.

"A miscalculation?" Suzaku asked confused.

"The truth is, originally we thought that after everything we said we could make the public lose faith in the zone and in Euphemia, and after that, we hoped that would create a shift of opinions from the Britannian supporters here and make them put their faith in us," Soul explained. "And with the increase in numbers and moral, we would start a final battle to take this country."

"So that was your reason for coming here, to start more fighting," Suzaku said upset.

"I don't deny it." Soul said unfazed. "besides you can't deny that it was in the interest of the people after all the Special Zone was something that neither you nor Euphemia thought about clearly if you did you would have seen it's flawed as well."

Suzaku stopped then looked upset, he didn't want to admit that Soul made a good point but at the same time he couldn't deny it.

"Then there's something I don't understand," Suzaku said. "If that is why you came here, then why didn't you? Why did you both just change your minds and agree to help at the end?"

"That was the miscalculation." Soul simply replied.

"What, what are you talking about?" Suzaku asked confused.

"Even if we didn't intend to do so, after hearing the reason Euphemia made this zone we realized two things," Soul said holding up two fingers. "The first, if we refused it would have made use lose support since people saw how far she was willing to go for the sake of the Japanese, going against her would turn them against us." Soul then held up one finger and smiled within his mask. "The second, despite what you might think, neither we or any of the Black Knights desire battle."

Suzaku looked surprised at that.

"What are you saying?" Suzaku asked shocked. "The Black Knights have been battling against Britannia since you first formed, that all you ever talked about, why would you fight and prepare to fight all the time if you had no desire."

"You seem to be forgetting something." Soul rebuked. "We act in the will of the people."

"The will of the people?" Suzaku replied.

"That's right." Soul continued. "We fight because up until now there wasn't another option for us or many of the Japanese, there were many who couldn't accept what Japan had become and the fact that their only way of life was either being a slave or living in a ruined country, so they fought against the system that ruled them or at least they wished they could."

"But even so, there were others who didn't want to fight," Suzaku argued.

"Those people had you." Soul said, "The ones who didn't want to rebel looked to you as the one they should follow, but those who wanted to take a stand needed someone to look as well, and we were that someone. Even if the goal was to fight at least we listened to their despair and turned it to hope, rather then just looking the other way and pretending we could hear them."

Suzaku was taken aback by those words and looked down upset.

"It's not like I intend to do that," Suzaku said still upset. "I just didn't know what else I could do, I couldn't see any other option."

"And it was the same for us," Soul said. "Regardless of who's choice was right or not. we all did what we believed was for the best, and we all had the same goal of making this country a better place... For everyone."

"Yes, that's true isn't it," Suzaku said with a small smile.

"And besides now we might have another option," Soul said. "Like I said before this was a miscalculation, it wasn't just the people who were surprised by Euphemia but us too, honestly we underestimated her but in truth, she was for more impressive then we believed."

"Yeah, she really is amazing isn't she," Suzaku said happily. "Even I didn't think she would do or say all that, and yet it seems just like her."

Suzaku happily thought of Euphie. Soul then extended his hand offering Suzaku a handshake. Suzaku looked at him unsure of the reason why.

"I was just remembering the day we first met," Soul said. "Both myself and Zero wanted you to join us so that we could work together, back then you said no but now since we're lending aid to Euphemia that means we're no longer enemies, so I ask again let us join forces for the sake of Japan and it's people."

Suzaku looked at him and smiled and then reach forward to shake his hand.

"Of course, I don't mind this time," Suzaku said with a smile. "After all you—"

Right before Suzaku could shake his hand. They both heard a small booming sound that could only be an explosion and they both turned to the G-1 which is where they heard the sound coming from, at the same time they both realized that the two people inside there were potentially in danger and they and that realization filled them with dread.

"ZERO!/EUPHIE!"

Soul and Suzaku yelled as rushed towards the G-1, concerned for their respective confidants, Darlton who was nearby heard them and followed them wondering what was happening, R.R and C.C who were inside the Gawain's cockpit also heard them and then got out of the Gawain to follow them inside the G-1 along with Darlton. Soul and Suzaku ran at a much faster pace than the others and entered the G-1 together then rushed to the main bridge where they knew Zero and Euphie were supposed to be. Once they entered they saw the bridge was empty, the lights were off, and Zero and Euphie nowhere to be seen, all that was there was Zero's mask on the floor. Soul and Suzaku looked around and Soul picked up Zero's mask, after a few seconds Darlton, C.C, and R.R entered the bridge as well.

"Major Kururugi, what happened," Darlton asked before he and C.C and R.R saw that Zero and Euphie were gone.

"Princess Euphemia?" Darlton spoke. "She's gone, what's going on here?"

"Zero's gone too, Soul what happened?" R.R asked.

"...I'm not sure." Soul replied. "But look." Soul showed them Zero's mask which was left behind, surprising everyone present.

"This make's no sense," Suzaku said frustrated. "Why have they both suddenly disappeared and why was only Zero's mask left behind, and what was the explosion we heard."

They all thought, trying to figure out this mysterious turn of events, and being unable to find out C.C walks in front of them and speaks her thoughts.

"I think it's obvious," C.C said getting their attention. "Both Zero and Euphemia were captured and taken."

"What?" Darlton asked confused. "But that's absurd, who would do that and why?"

"Good question." C.C casually replied. "It couldn't have been a Britannian group, nor could have been a Japanese group because either way there would be no merit in doing something like this."

Suzaku just looked at C.C after finally noticing her and realizing she was the same girl from Shinjuku.

 _"This girl,"_ Suzaku said in his head. _"She's the girl from the capsule, but why is she here?"_ Suzaku then remembered the words Zero and Soul told him after saving him.

* * *

 **(Flashback, Old Theatre In Old Tokyo)**

"Wait how do you know about that girl?" Suzaku asked.

"We happened to come across her back at Shinjuku, and before he died Clovis told us why he wanted her so badly. Right now she's in our custody." Zero explained.

"Was... Was there anyone with her when you found her?" Suzaku asked.

"No there was no one with her at the time, why do you ask?" Soul said.

"No reason," Suzaku said looking down upset.

* * *

 **(Flashback End)**

 _"They said she was in their custody,"_ Suzaku said in his head. _"But I didn't think she would become a member of the Black Knights afterwards."_

"Then who could have..." R.R said.

"No wait," Soul interjected. "She's right, no matter how you look at things this doesn't make sense, this couldn't have was the work of a Japanese group because right now Euphemia is considered a savour to all the Japanese here, and even if there were those among the Japanese who were against the Zone then it wouldn't make sense to take Zero as well, and if couldn't have been a Britannian group either, because if it was then why would they capture Zero when they had the perfect opportunity to kill him, and not to mention since his mask is still here that means they saw his face, you'd think they would show his face to everyone here, but instead they took him and left before anyone could see."

"That's true, meaning whoever did this wasn't Japanese or Britannian," Darlton said. "But that still begs the question, who did this and why?"

"It could be that it was some third party that didn't want the Zone to succeed," R.R suggested. "And they took both of them believing it would cause the Zone to fail."

"But then why capture them?" Suzaku asked. "And why just those two?"

"It could be whoever did this was planning this since shortly after the Zone was announced," Soul said. "That would explain how they pulled this off without anyone noticing, and it means whoever the culprit is they intended to this regardless of the outcome of the Zone," Soul answered. "And they probably didn't kill them because the culprit didn't come himself, rather he sent his subordinates to bring them to him which means he might not be in the Tokyo Settlement, the worst-case scenario is that he's not in the nation at all."

"But that still doesn't explain why it was just them." Suzaku pointed out. "They left you, Lord Kirihara, and all the other important officials outside."

"I think I can answer that one," C.C said. "It could be because they just need the ones they thought were most important and that was those two, they may have wanted Soul as well but when the two of them entered the G-1 alone they thought this was their best and only chance, so they took what they could get."

Everyone thought about C.C's words and agreed that what she said could be the case.

"That does make sense," Darlton said. "If Zero and Princess Euphemia left the G-1 capturing them would have been impossible."

"But also," C.C continued. "Another reason is that they could be used as bait since they have Zero and Euphemia they could use them to have you two follow after them," C.C said looking at Suzaku and Soul. "Since it's obvious you would, they could lead the two of you into a trap."

"You saying going after them could be a trap?" R.R asked surprised.

"I'm saying it's a possibility," C.C responded.

"There's still one question," Suzaku said. "Why was Zero's mask left behind?"

"I know that one." Soul replied. "Zero left a clue for us."

"A clue?" Suzaku asked confused.

"Before they were taken Zero must have seen that they were going to be captured and intentionally left his mask behind, he hoped that if he did we could figure out someone took them by force and figure out what to do next."

"So then what do we do?" C.C asked.

"There's only one option," Soul said. "We go after them."

"But how?" R.R asked. "We don't know where they were taken."

"Yes we do," Soul said as he pushed a small button on the back of Zero's mask. "Me and Zero thought we'd be in a situation where one of us was lost somewhere so we both have a location transmitter with us, look here's mine." Soul then showed them his location transmitter that was in his glove. "We can activate them by pushing a button on our masks then we use this radar the shows us the other's location." Soul then takes out a radar from his pocket.

"That's great," R.R said. "All we have to do is follow the radar and we can save Zero and Euphemia."

"Right, we can't waste any more time," Soul said. "We leave immediately."

"Wait," Suzaku said getting their attention and standing in front of them. "I'm going too."

"Let's me guess." Soul replied. "You want to come because you don't trust us and feel it isn't safe to leave Euphemia in our hands."

"That's not it at all," Suzaku said surprising them. "The truth is, I do trust you and I know you want to save Zero as much as I want to save Princess Euphemia, and after talking to you before I know those words you said to me weren't a lie," Suzaku said before having a determined look. "It's just that, I am her Knight and as such it is my duty to be at her side, I can't do anything and leave saving her to someone else!"

Soul used his Geass through his mask to see any trace of lying in Suzaku words but found none. _"He's telling the truth, then there's no problem,"_ Soul said in his head.

"Very well then, I don't mind." Soul said before turning to C.C and R.R, "C.C we need to make haste, we'll take the Gawain, R.R go back to the Mobile Base, inform Ohgi, Diethard, and Todoh but no one else this has to kept secret at all cost."

"Right understood," R.R said.

"That goes for everyone here," Soul said addressing everyone in the room. "There would be a public uproar if this gets out, this has to stay between us no matter what."

"Yes, that is for the best," Darlton said. "If anyone especially the Viceroy discovers what happened here the Specially Administrated Zone would fall apart, the people outside would riot, and the Japanese and Britannians would just blame each other."

"General Darlton, please stay here," Suzaku said. "While we're gone, we need you to finish up with the ceremony."

"I understand," Darlton replied and then turned to face the Black Knights. "As for the rest of you, we may not see eye to eye and we have been sworn enemies until just a few days ago, but right now all I will say is good luck and godspeed to you all, I pray for your success."

"We'll remember those words," Soul said.

They all then proceed to leave the G-1 and once they were outside, Suaku and R.R left the stadium, through the back entrance as to not be seen, R.R headed in the direction of the Black Knights Mobile Base, and Suzaku left in the direction of were the Avalon was to reach the Lancelot, Soul and C.C entered the Gawain and left the stadium via ground travel until they were far enough the not be seen leaving, and Darlton continued with the ceremony informing the audience that all was well and that the Special Zone could now begin, the people were happy about that although there were a few who wondered why Zero and Euphemia hadn't returned to the stage.

* * *

 **(A Plane Flying Over The Pacific Ocean)**

There was a plane flying away from Area 11 and inside were the cloaked men who had captured Zero and Euphemia, there were two of them in the cockpit, one of was flying the plane while the other who holding a communicator and on the other line was V.V.

"Director V.V we've apprehended the targets as you ordered, we're now making our way to the Island." One of them said.

"Good, make sure you bring them to Charles," V.V said on the other line. "I'll be there myself soon as well, I've already taken Nunnally to."

"Understood, over and out." He said before hanging up.

"In the back of the plane there is a holding room for cargo and inside is a still unconscious Euphie and Lelouch.

* * *

 **(Black Knights Mobile Base)**

Inside the private room within the Black Knights Mobile Base, R.R had just finished explaining to Todoh, Ohgi, and Diethard what had happened at the stadium.

"Damn it!" Diethard said angrily. "Of all the times for something like this to happen."

 _"Zero,"_ Ohgi said in his head worried.

Todoh thought for a moment before speaking.

"What was Soul's decision oh how we should act on this matter?" Todoh asked.

"He said we what happened should be kept a secret no matter the cost," R.R replied.

"That's definitely for the best," Diethard said. "If this were to get out then damage control would be impossible."

"Wait," Ohgi said. "Do you think we the Black Knights should try and save Zero as well."

"That's out of the question I'm afraid," Diethard said. "Doing that would require telling the Black Knights what happened. There's no telling how they'll react it'll be safer not tell them, that why Soul ordered this information to be told only to us."

"There's also the problem of the timing of this kidnapping," Todoh added. "The Special Zone just took place, if we move quietly now without revealing why we would just make people suspicious of us. Our only option is to leave this matter to Soul."

"I agree," Diethard said. "We have to look at the big picture, what can't let anyone learn of this no matter what."

Outside the room on the other side of the door, Kallen was listening in to their conversation without their knowledge and heard about Zero's capture.

"Zero," Kallen whispered worried before leaving.

* * *

 **(Sky's Above The Tokyo Settlement)**

In the sky, after the Gawain was far away enough from the stadium Soul activated the Float Unit and it was now flying towards the shore. Inside the Gawain's cockpit, Logan was sitting in the top seat with his mask off and C.C was in the seat beneath him. He then looked at the radar and saw the signal showing they were crossing the ocean.

"Accord to the radar, they've left Japan already," Logan said. "Where could they be going?"

"Kamine Island." C.C said.

"What? how do you no that?" Logan asked.

"I just do," C.C replied.

"Does this have something to do with Geass? Or do you know who is behind this?"

"I might," C.C whispered.

"Huh?" Logan spoke.

"Don't worry, as long as we're bound by our contract you can trust that I'm on your side."

"That may be true, but there are still things you haven't told us, like for example what are the terms of the contract in the first place."

"Listen," C.C said turning to face him. "I'll tell you al you need to know when this is over, but right now focus on saving Lelouch, that's your main concern right now isn't it."

Logan was surprised by her words then just sighed.

"Yeah, that right," Logan said. "Before anything else we need to get them back."

Logan then saw the Lancelot in the air thanks to its Float Unit and it flew next to the Gawain, Suzaku in the cockpit of the Lancelot then contacted the Gawain.

"Soul, I'm here," Suzaku said vie communication.

"Suzaku Kururugi were you seen on the way here," Logan asked changing his tone to sound like Soul.

"No, I left the Avalon with the Lancelot unseen," Suzaku replied. "Only my superiors Lloyd and Cecile know that I left."

"That's good," Soul said. "Now then according to the radar our culprit has just left Area 11 and is heading to Kamine Island."

"What, Kamine Island?" Suzaku replied. "but why there?"

"I'm not sure but whatever it is it can't be good we need to hurry, follow me."

"Right, let's go."

The Gawain began to speed up and the Lancelot followed also flying faster. Both the Knightmares were now flying over the pacific ocean. As they flew Suzaku then took out his cell phone and dialled Lelouch's phone number trying to call him. After a few rings, it went to voice mail, Suzaku was confused then he tried dialling Logan's phone number hoping to call him. In the cockpit of the Gawain Logan heard his phone ringing and took it out to see, he then saw the Caller ID show Suzaku's name.

 _"Suzaku?"_ Logan spoke in his head before answering.

"Hello," Logan said.

"Logan I'm glad you picked up," Suzaku said on the other line.

"Hey Suzaku, I didn't expect you to call me. What's up."

"Before I tell you can I ask, are you at the school? And is Lelouch there too?"

"I'm here but Lelouch went out for a bit." Logan lied. "But he'll be back soon."

"I see, then can you pass on what I say when you see him?"

"Sure, so what'd you want to talk about."

"Well, did you guys see the news on the Special Zone?"

"Yeah we did and aren't you happy, this means the fighting in Area 11 stop for a while just like you wanted."

"...Yeah I know," Suzaku said upset. "But the thing is, right now I can be happy yet."

"Huh, why not?" Logan asked.

"Because at this moment, there's something I have to do, something important."

"What? is something wrong?" Logan asked pretending to be worried. "You are okay right?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine," Suzaku assured. "It's just well, ...Have you ever felt there was something you had to do no matter what?"

Logan thought before answering.

"Yes, there is, I've felt that way for years."

"Then you should understand, this is that feeling, I have something I need to do," Suzaku said determinedly.

"I get it," Logan said. "Do what you must, just make sure you get back alright."

"Don't worry I will," Suzaku said with a smile. "Hey when this is over let's all of us have dinner together like we promised Nunnally."

"Yeah you, me, Lelouch, Rolo, and Nunnally," Logan said happily. "I bet she'll be happy about that."

"Heh yeah, I bet she would, Later."

"Right," Logan said and Suzaku hung up.

Logan then put his phone away and looked down upset.

"Are you upset?" C.C asked.

"Hmm?" Logan replied.

"Having to lie to your friend, even now does it sadden you?" C.C asked.

"I don't have a choice. Besides it won't matter soon after we save Lelouch and Euphemia we'll be closer to our goal, I just need to focus on that."

"I suppose you're right."

Suddenly the monitor on the Gawain started beeping and the signal of an enemy appeared.

"Huh, wait a minute. I'm picking up n enemy signal." C.C said.

"What? but where there's no one in front of us." Logan said.

"I know but the signals there." C.C pointed out.

"This could be bad," Logan said before contacting Suzaku. "Kururugi, enemy approaching!"

"What?" Suzaku replied surprised and then looked around seeing only the ocean. "Where are they?"

"I don't know yet, but check your monitor," Logan said.

In the cockpit of the Lancelot, Suzaku looked at his monitor and saw the signal of a single enemy appear, and the signal was getting closer to them.

"They should be right in front of use but I can't see them, what's going on?" Suzaku asked.

"I'm not sure but keep your guard up," Logan replied.

Suddenly out of nowhere something burst out from the ocean and hovers up in the air stopping in front of the Gawain and Lancelot a short distance away. It was a machine that resembled a Knightmare but was in the shape of a large sphere. It also had the Float System seen on the Avalon and a number of verniers (thrusters) all over its body, the machine looks designed to be excellent mobility despite its size. Its armament consists of a set of Slash Harkens, which consist of the five conical structures on its frame that are shaped as large spikes and two ordinary versions mounted on the front, and generators which can electrify the hull to keep enemies at bay. The colour scheme of this machine was orange while the Slash Harkens were green. This machine is called the Siegfried. On the top of the Siegfried was a small opened hatch with Jeremiah sticking out.

"ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!" Jeremiah yelled loudly before seeing the Gawain. "Mr Zero? and Mr Soul too? Can it really be? What?! Oh, what luck! What fate! What evil fortune!" Jeremiah said sounding almost insane.

"Lord Jeremiah?" Suzaku said shocked.

"It was Orange that was the signal?" Logan said also shocked.

Jeremiah heard them and reacted when he heard himself be called Orange.

"Oh! Oooohhh! I beseech you!" Jeremiah said loudly before finishing in a dark tone. "I'm begging you, please die."

Jeremiah then fires on the Slash Harkens at the Gawain. Reacting quickly Logan and C.C dodge it and fly further back, Suzaku follows then. Jeremiah then fires again and this time the Lancelot is in his line of fire.

"Dodge it!" Logan yelled warning Suzaku.

Suzaku hears his warning and dodges the attack. Both Knightmares then stop a fair distance away from the Siegfried and wonder what's going on.

"What's wrong with him?" Suzaku asked.

"I don't know but look at those metal parts sticking out of him," Logan replied. "My guess is this is an experiment gone wrong."

"But's why's he attacking us?"

"He probably thinks that Zero's in here too and wants to kill us, and he's attacking you because his minds all messed up and he'll fire at anything that moves."

"Then what do we do?"

"There's only one choice, we destroy that thing and keep going. We can't let this stop us."

"Fine, I may not like it but we can't waste time here."

"Zero! Soul! I… must rid the world of the empire's enemies!" Jeremiah yelled as he entered the cockpit of the Siegfried and the hatch closed. "Yes! And so… ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!"

* * *

 **(A-Lab Somewhere In Area 11)**

It is revealed that Jeremiah also killed or injured the scientists before running off, to Bartley's dismay.

"It's a damned disgrace!" Bartley said on his knees. "If we report to the prince what happened here…"

"It's only his emotions running wild." One of the scientists said. "His behavior's too hard to predict right now."

"I wish we could communicate with him, get through to him somehow!" Bartley said."

* * *

 **(Sky's Above The Ocean)**

"Out of the way!" Logan said as the Gawan and Lancelot charged at the Siegfried.

"ZEROOOO!" Jeremiah screamed.

* * *

 **(C's World, Sword Of Akasha)**

Within C's world, laying on the stair to the top of the shrine was an unconscious Lelouch and Euphie, after a few minutes they started to move and then the both opened their eyes and regained consciousness, after which they both sat up and noticed each other.

"Lelouch?" Euphie spoke confused.

"Euphie, it looks like were awake now," Lelouch said.

They both looked around and neither of them recognized where they were.

"Where are we?" Euphie asked.

"I'm not sure," Lelouch replied. "I've never been to a place like this before.

"I don't understand it, how did we get here? we were just in the G-1 before."

"I afraid we were capture, after being stun and knocked out we were taken here."

"Capture? by whom?"

"I don't know that either."

They both stood up and tried to figure out where they were. They started to walk up the stairs.

"I don't get, who would capture us?" Euphie wondered.

"The better question is why capture us in the first place?" Lelouch wondered.

"That's simple!" A male voice called out surprising both of them. "It's because there are more useful ways to deal with you than death!"

Both Lelouch and Euphie were shocked as they looked in front of them and saw that at the top of the stairs was none other than Charles Zi Britannia, their father.

"Father?!" Euphie said in disbelieve.

"YOU!" Lelouch roared in outrage.

"The former 17th heir to the Imperial throne, Lelouch Vi Britannia," Charles said in an arrogant tone. "It's been a long time, hasn't it… My errant son?"

"I should have known you'd do something like this," Lelouch said with hatred.

"Father I don't understand," Euphie said as she stepped forward. "Why are you here?"

"As naive as always Euphie," Charles said. "It seems you still don't understand your situation."

"Of course he'd be here Euphie," Lelouch said. "Since he's the one who had us captured."

"What?" Euphie said taken aback. "Is that true?"

"It is." Charles said unfazed."

"But why? how could you?" Euphie asked upset.

"It's because you chose to join hands with Zero, or rather my unworthy son who raise the battle of rebellion although he was a prince."

"What?" Lelouch said surprised.

"Did you really think you could fool me," Charles said amused. "I knew from the beginning that you were Zero."

Both Euphie and Lelouch were shocked by this revelation.

"You knew..." Lelouch spoke still shocked. "Then why—"

"Because I had other priorities," Charles interjected. "But now I've decided to end this farce of yours as you will soon see!"

Charles's eyes then changed and both his pupils had Geass activated in them. Charles then looked directly at Euphie's eyes and the red light of Geass was sent to her the same way they would from Lelouch's Geass, after being hit by Charles's Geass Euphie stood frozen for a second and then her body went limp and fell to the floor.

"Euphie!" Lelouch said worried as he caught her.

Lelouch then looked to Charles in anger.

"What did you do to Euphie!?" Lelouch asked loudly.

Charles simply smirked and activated his Geass again.

"The same thing I'm about to do to you," Charles said.

* * *

 **(Sky's Above The Ocean)**

Back with the fight against Jeremiah, both the Gawain and Lancelot were on the defensive as Jeremiah kept firing the Siegfried's large spiked Slash Harkens.

"Damn it, what kind of machine is that anyway?" Logan asked.

"Soul." Suzaku contacted. "Any idea on how to beat that fight?"

"I might, but we need to be quick," Logan said. "He's mainly after me, I'll act as a decoy and draw away his fire, you move to his side and shot at him with the VARIS."

"Alright let's try it," Suzaku replied.

Suzaku then cut off their communications and drew the VARIS Rifle. Logan and C.C then fired the Gawain's Hadron Cannon at the Siegfried but Jeremiah used the thrusters to swiftly move out of the way.

 _"Now, come and follow me Orange,"_ Logan said in his head.

The Gawain then started to fly back and away from the Siegfried and Jeremiah followed after the Gawain.

"You can't escape from me!" Jeremiah yelled.

Suzaku had moved the Lancelot into position and was prepared to fire the VARIS, he was just waiting from Soul to give him the signal. Logan then stopped the Gawain and turned around to face the Siegfried.

"NOW!" Logan yelled out over the Gawain's loudspeaker.

Suzaku heard him and knew that was the signal, he then opened fire and shot multiple rounds from the VARIS Rifle at the Siegfried. Jeremiah turned to his right and saw the attack coming and realized they baited him into a trap, but quickly claims down and sends his thoughts through the Siegfried.

 _"I see them… (voice echoing) I see them…"_ Jeremiah said in his head.

The Siegfried then starts spin into a spiked spiralling ball, when like this it acts like a shield that can block attacks and tear apart the enemy, with this spinning shield he easily blocks the rounds from the VARIS Rifle much to the shock of Suzaku and Logan.

"Blocked?" Suzaku spoke.

"What kind of system is that?" Logan spoke.

The Siegfried then stopped spinning and tried to close in on the Gawain, Logan and C.C then quickly flew away from him again.

"SOUL! ZERO!" Jeremiah yelled out trying to reach them.

"Come on!" Logan said irritated. "What does it take to end this mad man!"

Logan then fired the Hadron Cannon again at the Siegfried, but Jeremiah dodged again and it hit the ocean which caused a large explosive smoke screen.

"You missed!" Jeremiah said confidently. "You can't hit me, Jeremiah Gottwald!"

* * *

 **(Sky's Above The Tokyo Settlement)**

Meanwhile back at the Tokyo Settlement, Kallen inside the Guren was using a VLOT to travel through the air and was heading in the direction Suzaku and Soul left in, hoping to help save Zero.

* * *

 **(Sky's Above The Pacific Ocean)**

Back with the fight, Suzaku kept trying to shoot at the Siegfried, but it was completely ineffective against his spinning shield. Logan tried using the Hadron Cannon but the Gawain wasn't as fast or as mobile as the Siegfried and thus Jeremiah was easily able to dodge it, in contrast, because of the Gawain's large size it had a harder time dodging than the Lancelot.

"Tch, we aren't making any progress," Logan said annoyed.

"Then how about this!" Suzaku said loudly.

Suzaku charged in with the Lancelot speeding up and drew his MVS blades, Jeremiah saw him and fired a Slash Harken spike at him, but the Lancelot swiftly dodged by a small margin and used his MVS to cut the wire connecting the Slash Harken with the Siegfried, both Logan and Jeremiah were surprised by Suzaku's idea and while Logan was pleased Jeremiah was angry. The Lancelot then got in close range of the Siegfried and hit him with a spinning kick that caused mild damage.

"Curse you!" Jeremiah said angrily. "Take this!"

Jeremiah then activates a device mounted on the front of the Siegfried that brings out two generators which electrify the hull and trap the Lancelot in place while electrifying it and Suzaku in the cockpit. Logan sees this and rushes in to help free Suzaku.

"Suzaku!" Logan calls out.

Logan then rams the Gawain into the Siegfried and knocked it back, and thus freeing Suzaku, Logan then quickly fired the Gawain's Slash Harkens that were placed on it fingers and aimed them at the electrify generators, he then retracted the Slash Harkens and flew over to the Lancelot.

"Kururugi," Soul contacted. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah thanks for the help," Suzaku replied. "But still this is crazy, nothing we've done has worked."

"Actually, I have one more idea." Logan pointed out.

"Really?" Suzaku asked. "Well, it's worth a shot then, what is it?"

After explaining his plan to Suzaku they both fly their Knightmare Frames in different directions, then the Gawain fires it's Hadron Cannon at the ocean beneath the Siegfried causing another smoke screen thus blocking Jeremiah's vision. While the smokescreen was up, Logan flew the Gawain inside the smokescreen and fired another blast from the Hadron Cannon at the Siegfried, but Jeremiah reacted in time and used the spinning shield which blocks the blast.

"Hah Fool, you can't break my shield!" Jeremiah boasted.

"True, but we can get past it," Logan said.

Then suddenly to bottom of the Siegfried is hit, Jeremiah looks down and see the Lancelot was also in the smokescreen and shot at the bottom of the Siegfried with the VARIS Rifle, Suzaku then fired more shots.

"So it's true," Suzaku said.

"The one place your shield can't defend is the bottom of that machine," Logan said.

After all, taking all those shots the Siegfried becomes damaged and the shield stops spinning. Jeremiah becomes outraged and with now more options he charges at the Gawain.

"ZERO!" Jeremiah roars.

"Are you prepared to repent," Logan said.

Logan then fires the Hadron Cannon at the Siegfried one more time and without its shield, the Siegfried is hit, after taking so much damaged the Siegfried loses its balance and falls from the sky. The Siegfried then crashes into the ocean and begins to sink, Suzaku and Logan both sigh in relief now knowing that the fight is finally over. They both continue to fly their Knightmare Frames to Kamine Island.

* * *

 **(Kamine Island)**

After a few minutes, they reach the Island and land in front of the cave that held the entrance to the Thought Elevator.

"In there?" Suzaku asked.

"Yeah, the signal says they are in that cave," Logan replied.

Logan puts his Soul mask back on and he and C.C exit the Gawain's cockpit, while Suzaku exits Lancelot's cockpit then they both stand next to each other.

"By the way," Suzaku said. "That machine Lord Jeremiah had, where do you think it came from?"

"I couldn't even begin to guess." Soul replied. "But it's already sunk so we can't find out."

"True, I'm just glad we stopped it," Suzaku said.

"Yeah but still, first Kyushu and now this, turns out the two of us make a pretty good team," Soul said with a smile beneath his mask.

"Heh yeah, I suppose so," Suzaku said also with a smile.

They both begin to walk towards the cave when suddenly strange energy like substance appears on the ground beneath them and they get caught by it.

"No, wait!" C.C said loudly while running to them, but she gets caught in it as well.

Suddenly both Soul and Suzaku are now trapped in a psychic booby trap and see a flash of different images, all beset by an illusion of Jupiter, Suzaku is then suddenly in a blank world where everything is pure white and in front of him is his father Genbu Kururugi who is standing next to a clock and then turns around to face him.

"Father?" Suzaku spoke shocked. "You're dead, that's impossible."

Genbu then starts walking towards him which causes Suzaku to tremble in fear.

"No, I didn't mean to…" Suzaku said in a scared tone. "No, I, I just…" Suzaku then places his hands on his head and clenches then, and Suzaku drops to his knees in despair. "I HAD TO DO IT!" Suzaku yells in despair.

With Logan, he also sees a flash of different images, all beset by an illusion of Jupiter, but then he sees experiencing visions of C.C. getting "killed" throughout history, including World War I, the Hundred Years' War, and the French Revolution, these images horrify Logan.

"What is this…?" Logan asked trembling. "The past…? C.C! No… But…"

He then sees others visions of C.C being gunned down, a vision of her begin cut apart by blades during torture, and vision of her being burned a the stake.

"Stop it… STOP IT!" Logan yelled out, before trying to calm himself. "C.C, these visions... are these of your…"

C.C then appears in front of Logan and the world turns into a blank world like the one that Suzaku was in. The visions continued to play at their side.

"All I have left are my memories from when I was a witch," C.C said. "Other than that, I don't even know if I was ever human, to begin with. Every person who has ever hated me and each and everyone that has shown me any kindness is gone forever, they've vanished into the current of time. Always existing with the endless flow of eternity, I am utterly alone."

C.C looked down at those words.

"You are not alone!" Logan rebuked.

"Huh?!" C.C replied surprised.

"We're each other's accomplice." Logan reminded her. "Therefore, if you're supposed to be a witch, then perhaps I should be a demon."

"Odd thing to say at a time like this," C.C said amused.

"You think?" Logan asked. "I tried saying what Lelouch would say if he were here."

"Your right," C.C said. "Lelouch would definitely say something like that."

"Regardless C.C, let me tell you the truth," Logan said approaching her. "You need to stop thinking like that, we've already come this far remember, and besides we still have our contract something like that make us connected right? of course, it does, and even if you are called a witch that doesn't change anything, even a witch is allowed to feel happiness and express feeling." C.C was surprised by what he was saying and Logan stopped right in front of her. "So trust me when I say you're not alone anymore, and you'll never be alone again, after all, we still have our contracts, yours and mine."

C.C stood there taking in all he said and then had a warm smile on her face.

"Well then if you don't mind, could you say it?" C.C asked. "My name."

"Hmm? you mean like before?" Logan asked.

"No, this time with tenderness like you treasure it in your heart," C.C said.

"Well okay," Logan said before closing his eyes and saying her name. "Catherine... Was that okay?"

"Yes, that was perfect," C.C said happily.

Logan then had a serious look on his face.

"C.C, where is Suzaku?" Logan asked.

"Do you want to reach him?" C.C asked.

"Could I?" Logan asked.

"It's not like you can't," C.C replied. "But are you sure?"

"I am," Logan said with a nod. "If he's here too, then he needs my help."

"I understand, fine then." C.C leaned in closer. "I send you there just hold still," C.C then holds his hand. "go to your friend."

C.C then kissed Logan on the lips and Logan was sent away through a field of vision before he stopped and in front of him was Suzaku who was on his knees and had eyes filled with shock and despair, Logan then walked up to him and stopped when he was right in front of him.

"Suzaku," Logan said.

Suzaku was surprised to hear a familiar voice and looked up to see Logan.

"Logan?" Suzaku said surprised to see him here. "How are you here?"

"How isn't important, I'm here to help you out of here," Logan said.

"But Logan, I can't," Suzaku said with his head down. "I... I killed my—"

"I know," Logan said.

Suzaku was shocked again by what he heard and looked up.

"You do?" Suzaku asked.

"Yes, and I know you never meant to," Logan said. "And yet you're still carrying that burden."

"If even if didn't want to, it was still my fault," Suzaku said upset. "No matter what anyone says that's the truth."

"Maybe that's true, but even if you can't wipe the blood off your hands, at least your still trying to," Logan said.

"What?" Suzaku replied.

"Suzaku, did you join the military to atone for what you did, or to try and make Japan a better nation?" Logan asked.

"I suppose both," Suzaku replied.

"Then understand, even if what you did can't be taken back it can still be forgiven," Logan said. "That's why you need to forgive yourself."

"Forgive myself?" Suzaku spoke.

"You spent the past ten years doing what you could for others," Logan said. "And you never let go of your morals, and you still have friends that care for you, so stop trying to carry everything on your shoulders only, instead let us help you, after all, we are friends."

Suzaku was shocked by what Logan was saying then thought back to the times he spent with Lelouch, Nunnally, Rolo, Shirley, Milly, Rivalz, Euphie, Lloyd, Cecile, and Arthur, afterwards he then stood up and his face was calm.

"Come on," Logan said extending his hand. "There's still someone waiting for you to save her."

"I know," Suzaku said as he shook Logan's hand.

After they shook hands there was a bright flash of light and when the light faded the three of them were back inside the cave. Soul and Suzaku looked around and realized they had returned and then they looked at each other.

"Are you alright?" Soul asked.

"Logan," Suzaku spoke.

Soul was surprised by what Suzaku said.

"It's you isn't it?" Suzaku continued. "I'm sure of it, show me your face."

Soul decided there was no longer a point in trying to hide it and therefore placed his hand on his mask and removed it. With his mask removed his face was revealed and standing in front of Suzaku was his best friend Logan Raymond now revealed to be the identity of Soul.

"Logan," Suzaku spoke. "I was right all along, it really was you."

"You knew it was me?" Logan asked.

"Well at first I only suspected it," Suzaku said. "The things you said were so much like Soul's, and the things that Zero said were like Lelouch, but I was hoping that I was wrong so I didn't say anything."

"I see," Logan said. "I thought we'd hide it well, but I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you noticed."

"Tell me it's true," Suzaku said. "Tell me that Lelouch is Zero."

"...You're right, Lelouch and Zero are one and the same." Logan admitted.

"Logan," Suzaku said upset. "Why? why did the two of you do all of this?"

"Do you really need to ask?" Logan asked. "You of all people should know why Lelouch would do this."

"That's not what I meant," Suzaku said. "I'm asking why you would do this, what would drive you to take this path?"

"I wanted to help Lelouch," Logan answered.

"I know you well enough to know there's more to it than that," Suzaku said. "Tell me the reason you would rebel against Britannia."

"Suzaku," Logan spoke as he clenched his fists. "Haven't you ever thought there was something wrong with the world? Haven't you have once felt that the world needed to be changed?!"

"Wh-what?" Suzaku asked surprised having never seen Logan like this.

"I suppose if there one specific reason it would be easier to explain." Logan continued. "But there's too many to count, ever since I was a child all I ever saw was the worst in people, people who filled with greed, who were self-centered, and entitled, they all wore the face of someone who cared about what was right but in truth, it was always just an act, the law enforcement, the government, the politicians and even my father."

"Your father. That's right your father was a member of the EU Supreme Council." Suzaku said.

"That's only half true," Logan said. "The truth that I never told you is that man wasn't my true father."

"What? Your true father?" Suzaku said shocked.

"That right, I was the child that was born from a mistress of his," Logan said upset. "He kept me around because he was worried that my existence would cause a scandal. So instead I was kept to be used as a tool, he raised me hoping that I would grow up to be a high ranking member of the government and that way he could use me to increase his influence, but at the same time, he made sure most didn't know our connection so he never treated me as a son. He and everyone else were all the same, they forced their own nonsense about fake righteousness on everyone and growing up I was forced to watch it almost every day, it was so fake and manipulative that I could never accept it, and they always justified their actions by saying, that's the manner of how politics work."

Suzaku was shocked by all that he heard.

"I- I never knew any of that," Suzaku said.

"You're the first I've told," Logan said. "Even Lelouch and Rolo don't know this."

"Then when you went to Japan," Suaku said.

"Back then I believed that there was no place for me in that life, and all I had was a learned hatred," Logan said. "But when I meet you and Lelouch I thought things could be different."

"When you meet us?" Suzaku asked.

"I was in a different part of the world where no one knew me, and I could finally see people who were truthful with me and who's intention were genuine," Logan said happily. "And I believed things could have been better." Logan then looked down. "But then before long, Britannia invaded and I was left dead to the world in a conquered nation, and I realized it wasn't just where I came from, the kind of people I hated was all over the world and what's worse they were the ones who ruled, that's why when Lelouch said he would destroy Britannia I wanted to help him because I felt the same way."

"So then all this was fighting was to satisfy your hatred?" Suzaku asked with a frown.

"In the beginning yes," Logan said. "but that changed after I meet Rolo."

"Rolo?" Suaku asked.

"After I found him, and we became brothers I was happy and for the first time I had someone I could call my family," Logan said thinking back to a warm memory. "But then I realized, if all I did was destroy everything, what would become of the world afterwards? There would be nothing but death left behind and some many other people including children like Rolo would be left in a ruined world, and I'd be no better than the people that I claimed to hate. So me I Lelouch swore we would destroy this world and in its place make a better one. One where the weak weren't needlessly killed on the whims of the strong."

"So you became Zero and Soul to fix the world you believed was flawed," Suzaku said.

"We couldn't just do nothing and pretend it didn't involve us," Logan said. "If we didn't who would."

Suzaku just looked down and processed all that Logan told him, he then thought back to his choices and ideals.

* * *

 **(Flashback: An Old Theatre In Old Tokyo)**

"Maybe that's true, but... but this nation, it can be changed for the better, and from within," Suzaku said.

"Changed?" Zero said surprised.

"Do you truly think that's possible?" Soul said having trouble believing him.

"Yes, I do," Suzaku told them. "And any ends gained through contemptible means aren't worth anything."

"That's not possible Suzaku Kururugi, Britannia can't be changed," Soul said.

"You're wrong it can, I know it can and the right way," Suzaku said.

"The right way... Do you even hear yourself, are you forgetting you were just used as a tool for personal gain. Isn't that a contemptible mean?" Zero reminded him.

"You may be right, but even so that doesn't mean it's right to oppose them, things can be better with a peaceful approach," Suzaku said firmly.

"You don't seem to understand, The problems between Japan and Britannia that have been born for the past 10 years are too big for a peaceful approach, and it's far too big to be changed by one person," Soul told him.

"Britannia has always been this way, for the past 98 generations." Zero explained. "You can't change a system that was made to resist change, that is their nature, always."

* * *

 **(Flashback: Ashford Academy, Student Council Room)**

"If they wanted to catch criminals, they could have joined the police force, you know?" Suzaku said, "Why don't they, I wonder."

Lelouch and Logan looked at him.

"They probably don't think the cops are up to the job. I tend to agree." Lelouch said.

"The police may not be that effective right now," Suzaku said looking at them, "but they could evoke change from within."

"Even if they could how long would that take?" Logan asked, "how many years, besides in the end they still wouldn't be acknowledged, they would just be distrusted and everyone around them would try to push them down."

Suzaku was a bit taken back at what Logan said but still tried to argue.

"If they had done everything in their power to change things, that might hold water. As long as they don't, then all of its just self-righteous posturing."

Lelouch and Logan looked at him and narrowed their eyes.

"Self-righteous?" Lelouch said.

"And what constitutes evil in their eyes? What standards are they using? It's nothing but self-satisfying gratification." Suzaku continued.

"You know for someone who seems to hate self-righteousness you sound pretty self-righteous yourself," Lelouch said.

Suzaku was surprised at what Lelouch said.

"Suzaku, this envoke change from within may work for you, but not everyone is allowed into the system, some people can't be Honorary Britannians," Logan said.

"And besides, for others resisting is the only option available to them, they're doing this because they can't do anything else," Lelouch said.

"But even so that doesn't mean it's right." Suzaku countered.

"Then what makes it right?" Logan questioned him, "is something wrong just because it against the law, that's a one-sided point of view that not everyone can agree with, you alone can't decide if it's right or wrong"

"Exactly, and did you ever stop to think about others feel about this, how is it fair to condemn others for not adhering to your morales and principals when you won't look at things for their point of view," Lelouch said.

* * *

 **(Flashback: Narita)**

"They are knights for justice, haven't you heard?" Lloyd replied nonchalantly.

"Is this..." Suzaku started but then thought back.

 _"I can't start thinking that way, otherwise, I'd be self-righteous just like they said,"_ Suzaku thought upset. _"I mean we killed just as many people to, both here, in Shinjuku, and in Saitama, I have to try to be more open-minded."_

"Hmm, well what is it?" Lloyd asked, "didn't you have something to say?"

"No, it's nothing forget it," Suzaku replied.

* * *

 **(Flashback: Shikine Island)**

"I'll get straight to the point," Zero said. "Suzaku Kururugi I want you to join us."

"Is that a threat?" Suzaku asked unhappily. "Well, you can forget it! I already told you. Results gained through contemptible means are worthless to me!"

"Amazing how you can still say that," Soul said. "Do you truly believe you can deny all that we have done and not call it virtuous, despite the will of the people?"

"I can admit that you do help people, but the way you go about it is not the way I would choose to," Suzaku said back.

"So, you wouldn't describe the peace we have now as worthless?" Zero asked. "If Japan had resisted to its very last breath seven years ago, what do you think would've happened?"

Suzaku was taken aback and paused.

"The Chinese and the E.U. would've stepped in and split Japan in three. They'd be fighting even now." Soul answered. "Our current peace is the result of Japan's immediate and unconditional surrender."

"That's right," Suzaku said. "And I've been fighting to preserve my father's peace ever since it began!"

"You're wrong." Zero rebuked. "Prime Minister Kururugi, elected by the people, didn't choose surrender. That decision was selfishly made by his killer."

Suzaku was shocked and surprised by what he heard.

"With the government thrown into chaos, surrender became the only logical choice." Soul continued. "The will of the people was stolen from them… by a lone criminal pursuing his own selfish agenda!"

Suzaku was shocked and took a step back.

"How on Earth do you know that…?" Suzaku asked still in shock.

"There's only one way for you to atone now," Zero said leaning in the whisper in his ear. "Present the Japanese people with the choice they weren't able to make then. The path they were robbed of seven years ago! Fighting Britannia!"

"Fighting them?" Suzaku said upset. "That again?"

"It's an option worth exploring." Zero pointed out. "Or would you rather drag the masses towards a future dictated by your own egotism? You call that peace?"

"After all, Justice is decided by the thoughts of the majority, if it's in the will of the people to fight can you truly call it wrong?" Soul asked.

Suzaku thought about that question,

* * *

 **(Flashback: Kamine Island)**

"And what about your future then?!" Kallen rebuked loudly. "To just live the life of a conqueror's subjugated lapdog, an honorary Britannian? Or to be the knight of the third princess? Hah! The name of Genbu Kururugi, the Last Samurai, weeps! I'm not you! This world is wrong, and I'm trying to change it! If I don't… If I don't, my brother's death will have been for nothing. That's my reason for fighting… and I'll do whatever it takes to win!"

Suzaku took in all of Kallen's words unable to think of what he should say and then after thinking for a moment he decided.

"Kallen, the truth is… I killed my father." Suzaku admitted which shocked Kallen. "My father didn't commit suicide. I took his life… with this hand…"

"Zero and Soul are a lot like my father," Suzaku said with disdain. "They firmly believe that the entire world revolves around them. That's why he's able to justify spilling the blood of so many people."

"That's why you accept the way things are now?!" Kallen asked. "You call that peace?! Some things are more important than your life, you know!"

"It isn't that I want you to give up," Suzaku said. "I just want you to ask yourself. When you gain results the wrong way, what are you left within the end? Only dark regret and a deep emptiness that has nowhere to go."

"Then explain something…" Kallen said as she laid down and asked. "What higher purpose did the death of my brother serve? Who gets to sit in judgment? Who decides whether it's right or wrong?" Kallen asked with sadness in her eyes.

* * *

 **(Flashback: Ashford Academy Roof)**

On the roof Suzaku stood there waiting for Lelouch and Logan, then after a few minutes, the two of them arrived.

"Good you two are here," Suzaku said.

"Yeah, now what did you want to talk about?" Lelouch asked.

"Well, remember what we talked about, back when we were in the Council room the other day," Suzaku said, "when talked about the Black Knights,"

"Yeah, what about that time?" Logan asked.

"Well first I have to know, what do you think of the Black Knights?" Suzaku asked.

The both of them looked at each other and thought for a moment before answering.

"Well, honestly I agree with what Shirley and Milly said," Lelouch said, "I mean I can't answer it better than that,"

"True, if you remove yourself from a biased point of view and just answer from the outlook of an ordinary person, then that's the best possible answer," Logan said.

"Yeah, I guess that's a fair assessment," Suzaku said looking down.

"Besides, if you recall, we were almost killed by the Britannian military back at Shinjuku, and they even shoot you in the back for no good reason," Lelouch reminded.

"Yeah, and they even framed you for the murder of Clovis, knowing you were innocent, it's pretty hard to support Britannia, after all, that's happened," Logan added.

Suzaku then closed his eyes and clenched his fists.

"Suzaku, what's wrong?" Lelouch asked.

"Yeah, what did you want to talk to us about?" Logan asked.

"Listen the truth is," Suzaku then opened his eyes and continued, "I realized you two were right, I was being self-righteous before."

Suzaku's words surprised them but he wasn't done.

"I realized that, despite how I feel about their methods, I can't deny that the Black Knights have done good things and helped a lot of people," Suzaku admitted, "and the truth is, I also discovered somethings about the police and the military that unsettled me, you see turns out just like in Shinjuku, the Viceroy ordered the slaughter of the people at the Saitama ghetto,"

"But I thought she went there to wipe out a resistance group, that's what it said on the news," Logan said pretending not to know the truth.

"Well, the truth is she actually wanted to lure out Zero and Soul," Suzaku said, "and in doing so, she killed everyone there, even women and children,"

Lelouch clenched his teeth trying to convince Suzaku he didn't already know, "That's horrible."

"And not just that," Suzaku continued, "a few days after we talked, I learned that there was a Refrain deal going on in the Tokyo Settlement, the Black Knights stopped it, but it turns out that members of the police force were part of it, in exchange for a cut of the profits,"

"The police were part of a drug deal?" Logan asked.

"That's right," Suzaku said looking down again, "I want to change things for the better and from within, but I'm having trouble in finding a way how, and the fact that even some Britannians are starting to show support for the Black Knights, the truth is I really don't know what to do,"

Lelouch and Logan were glad that Suzaku was starting to see the big picture but also upset that he's feeling so low because of it.

"Suzaku, in the end, you must realize that this was always a problem too big to be solved by one person," Lelouch said. "After all, no matter how gifted, you alone can not change the world."

"I know, but still I'm not alone," Suzaku said thinking of Euphie.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked.

"Well, I made a promise, on the day after my trial," Suzaku said.

"A promise?" Lelouch asked, "with who?"

"I can't say, but it was someone who I know I can believe in to help make things better," Suzaku said with a smile. "And I know that, if Zero and Soul can get the results they desired their way, then I can do the same my way,"

"And how do you intend to do that?" Lelouch asked.

"I may not have an answer right now, but that doesn't mean I'll give up, I know soon the right answer will come to me," Suzaku then looked at them. "I wanted to tell you this because, I wanted you two to know the truth, and truthfully I thought I'd feel better if I talked about this to someone."

"We understand, it's better to let these things out then keep them in," Lelouch said with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks both of you," Suzaku said.

"No worries, after all, we're friends," Logan said.

Suzaku nodded happily and started walking away.

* * *

 **(Flashback: Stadium Near Mt. Fuji)**

"The second, despite what you might think, neither we or any of the Black Knights desire battle."

Suzaku looked surprised at that.

"What are you saying?" Suzaku asked shocked. "The Black Knights have been battling against Britannia since you first formed, that all you ever talked about, why would you fight and prepare to fight all the time if you had no desire."

"You seem to be forgetting something." Soul rebuked. "We act in the will of the people."

"The will of the people?" Suzaku replied.

"That's right." Soul continued. "We fight because up until now there wasn't another option for us or many of the Japanese, there were many who couldn't accept what Japan had become and the fact that their only way of life was either being a slave or living in a ruined country, so they fought against the system that ruled them or at least they wished they could."

"But even so, there were others who didn't want to fight," Suzaku argued.

"Those people had you." Soul said, "The ones who didn't want to rebel looked to you as the one they should follow, but those who wanted to take a stand needed someone to look as well, and we were that someone. Even if the goal was to fight at least we listened to their despair and turned it to hope, rather then just looking the other way and pretending we could hear them."

Suzaku was taken aback by those words and looked down upset.

"It's not like I intend to do that," Suzaku said still upset. "I just didn't know what else I could do, I couldn't see any other option."

"And it was the same for us," Soul said. "Regardless of who's choice was right or not. we all did what we believed was for the best, and we all had the same goal of making this country a better place... For everyone."

"Yes, that's true isn't it," Suzaku said with a small smile.

* * *

 **(Flashback End)**

Suzaku thought back to all the times his ideals were put into questions and was upset by the choices he made that lead here.

 _"What have I been doing all this time?"_ Suzaku asked himself in his head. _"Was I just running away from having to answer for myself? Did I just convince myself that it was better to leave things in the hands of someone else?"_

Suzaku clenched his teeth, being upset with himself, and Logan looked at him for a moment before turning around and looking at the entrance to the cave.

"And what do you think of all this?" Logan asked. "Kallen."

Suzaku was confused by his words and turned around as well and he was surprised as they both saw Kallen appear before them after she walks out from the shadows, Kallen has a sad look on her face as she stands before them.

"How'd you know I was there?" Kallen asked.

"I could feel your presence," Logan replied. "It was hard to tell it was you."

"Kallen how long how you been here?" Suzaku asked concerned. "How much did you hear?"

"I arrived by the time you asked if Lelouch was Zero, and heard everything from there," Kallen replied.

"And why are you here in the first place?" Logan asked.

"I overheard R.R tell Ohgi, Diethard, and Todoh that Zero was captured," Kallen said.

"And so you got worried and came to try and save Zero right," Logan said.

Kallen nodded then looked at him teary-eyed.

"Logan tell me did you two use us? use me?" Kallen asked with sadness.

"Of course not." Logan immediately answered. "Kallen you made your choice to follow us because you believed in our words, and how could we have others believe us if we didn't believe it ourselves?" Logan then began to approach her. "Kallen I meant every word, and I know Lelouch would say the same."

Kallen was surprised and looked torn, she wanted to believe him but wasn't sure if she could and that fact upset her.

"Alright, I'm done," C.C called out in front of the door getting their attention. "I've gotten the system running, now you just have is place your hand on the door and you'll be there."

"I see," Logan said as he turned to Suzaku and Kallen. "Listen, both of you, Lelouch and Euphemia are on the other side of that door before we decide anything else let's save them."

Both Suzaku and Kallen looked trouble and thought for a moment and then decided.

"I want to save Euphie no matter what," Suzaku said. "Also, I didn't tell you this back at the stadium, but I'm grateful to you and Zero for agreeing to help Euphie, so I'll believe in Lelouch as my friend."

"I still don't know what to think right now?" Kallen said. "But I'll wait to hear what Lelouch has to say before anything else until then I'll continue my duty as the captain of Zero's elite guard."

"Very well, if that's what you've decided," Logan said.

The three of them then began to make their way to the door to the Thought Elevator, when they arrived they looked to each other and nodded and each placed their hand on the door. C.C's Geass mark on her forehead began to glow and the three of them could feel themselves begin pulled into C's world.

 _"Euphie."_ Suzaku thought.

 _"Zero."_ Kallen thought.

 _"Lelouch."_ Logan thought.

 _"I'll save you."_ They all thought in unison.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. And finally, I glad was to get this done. Sorry it took so long, a little while ago I've was almost done when my file crashed and I had to start over. Anyway, that was how I dealt with the SAZ since I wanted a different outcome there was a different problem as you saw, I decided to add Jeremiah because there needed to be some conflict on the way. And now Suzaku and Kallen know the truth though it's different from the cannon and thus it will change the future and it will change season 2. And so this is the end of season 1, next chapter will be the start of season 2 and I decided to end it on a cliffhanger because that's Code Geass, but don't worry I'll explain what happens in C's world in season 2. And just a heads up but I've decided that now that I've finished the first season I'll try writing different stories in the meantime, look it up if you're interested.**

 **So see you next season, hope you enjoyed if you want more follow or favourite me it's not that hard, and as always have an awesome day.**


	23. The Day A Demon Awakens

**Hey everyone and welcome back to Code Geass Bonds of Rebellion and this is the start of Season 2. I know it's been a while, but I really wanted to start another story after I finished Season 1 and since the anime ended on a cliff-hanger and took a while to air the next season, I figured I would do the same. Hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

 **23.** **The Day A Demon Awakens.**

 **Year 2018, Area 11, Skies Above The Tokyo Settlement.**

It has now been one year since the events of the SAZ took place. In that period of time the Tokyo Settlement and it's people have gone through many different changes. Right now there is an orange blimp flying over the skies of the Tokyo Settlement. The pilot of the blimp is currently contacting the flight manager via radio.

"This is 2-D-4." The female pilot contacted. "We're now entering Tokyo Settlement-controlled airspace."

"Roger." The male A.T.C. replied. "Your flight objective here is commercial advertising, correct?"

"No change in that. As filed the duration of our flight will be fourteen hours."

"That is confirmed. You're cleared for flyover."

"Acknowledged. I appreciate it." The female pilot is revealed to be C.C who then turns off the radio and smiles.

Inside the blimp behind C.C is Urabe and Six members of the Black Knights along with Six Burais. They all look determined and ready for their mission.

"Everything is in place. After all this time, we the Black Knights have been waiting for this mission, and absolutely cannot fail." Urabe said, determined. "Soul and R.R are moving into position and, Kouzaki is in her post waiting to give the signal. Now, all we need to do is rendezvous with Lyre and wait. Once Operation Flying Swallow 4 is successful, then."

"Yes." All of the Black Knight members said in unison.

"Forgive me," Urabe said looking down at his sake cup. "Here's to you. To victory." Urabe drank from his cup and then threw it to the floor, shattering it to pieces. "We shall reclaim Zero!"

"We shall reclaim Zero!" The Black Knights present all said in unison copying his action.

* * *

 **Ashford Academy**

In a private Academy for Britannian Students, there was a boy walking down the halls of Ashford. The boy wore his Ashford High-School uniform and had straight dark brown hair that went down to the back of his neck and stood 5'9. It was an eighteen-year-old Lelouch Lamperouge, a third-year Student and current Vice-President of the Ashford Student Council. As Lelouch continued his walk down the halls, he turned around when he heard someone approach him.

"Lelouch!" A female voice spoke out.

Lelouch turned around to see. "Ah not again…" He said lightheartedly as he faces, Villetta Nu A Academy P.E teacher, formally a Solider among the now-disbanded Purist Faction of the Brittanian military. "You are persistent."

Villetta smiled. "You are not going to get away this time. Ah—"

Villetta was surprised as Lelouch quickly ran away from her, and ran down the hallway, Villetta chased after him.

As Lelouch ran, he pasted by many other Students in the hallway, they just looked amused as if this was a normal occurrence.

"Hey Lelouch, about what you said…" One of the male Students called out as Lelouch ran past him. "That thing from last time-"

"Sorry! Catch ya later." Lelouch said with a playful smile, not stopping.

"Lelouch, you come back here!" Villetta called out as she chased him.

Lelouch pasted by a lot more Students, most of the female Students were cheering him on.

"Vice-Prez!"

"Hope you get lucky! Go!"

"Yeah, whatever…" Lelouch muttered.

Lelouch ran inside of a science lab that had a large number of beakers and test tubes, with the lights off and was breathing heavily, tried from all the running. Villetta caught up and stood in front of the open door.

"You lost the moment you turned this into a contest of strength and speed," Villetta said as she walked in.

"Aren't you overreacting? I mean this is just about making-up a P.E class." Lelouch said.

"No. Quit cutting class, Lelouch." Villetta retorted.

"I have more than enough school credits to pass, don't I?" Lelouch asked.

Lelouch then placed a finger on one of the test tubes and poured the contents on top of a petri dish of pink liquid on the table. The result was a small burst which created a pink gas cloud that covered the entire room. Villetta not knowing what the gas was backed away worried. Lelouch took this chance to escape and ran out the door, running down the hall again.

"Don't worry. It's only colored smoke!" Lelouch called out while running.

"Wait!" Villetta called out.

Lelouch made his way to the stairs and started making his way down. On a staircase above him was Milly Ashford who was holding a bag of food.

"Hey Vice-Prez, hang in there!" Milly called out, throwing him the bag of food.

Lelouch catches it and continues sprinting down the stairs.

"Ah, thanks a lot," Lelouch said.

Villetta arrives at the staircase and gives Milly a look of annoyance for her action.

"What kinda Student President are you?!" Villetta berated.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Lost my head." Milly said absent-mindedly with a smile.

Lelouch is now outside the Academy building and still running away. Villetta is standing in front of an open window and spots Lelouch.

"Lelouch!" Villetta called out.

Villetta proceeds to jump from the building window and lands on top of Lelouch, she smiles believing she had finally caught him.

However, the person she landed on reaches for their head and removes a wig that looks exactly like Lelouch's hair. It is revealed to be Rivalz Cardemonde who was disguised as Lelouch to take as a decoy.

"Ouh, are you trying to kill me, coach?!" Rivalz mused.

"Rivalz?" Villetta asked, surprised. "But how did you…"

Villetta then looks to her right to see a little distance away by the School Gate was Lelouch in the side-car of Rivalz' motorbike and Rolo who was in the driver's seat was driving away heading out of campus.

"I need to borrow your bike, Rivalz. See ya!" Lelouch called out as they left.

By an open window in the School building, in the hallway, Shirley Fenette looked out the window and see Lelouch leaving.

"What are you up to now, Lulu?" Shirley asked herself.

* * *

 **The Highway Of The Tokyo Settlement**

On the Highway Lelouch was riding in the side-car of the motorbike and Rolo was driving. The two of them were heading downtown.

"For crying out loud, can't they give me a break and leave me alone after school?" Lelouch complained.

"But they only do that because you are always skipping class, Lelouch?" Rolo reminded him.

"Because I find them insufferably boring." Lelouch reasoned. He opened the small bag of food given to him by Milly and took out a piece of bread which he splits in half and holds one half out to Rolo. "Here. Have some. It's from Milly."

Rolo reaches his head out to try and take a bite but it causes him to slightly lose control of the bike and almost crash before regaining control.

"Wow, I can't eat and steer," Rolo said.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Lelouch said with a soft smile.

Lelouch then looks out with his eyes narrowed while he thinks to himself. _"It's been a year since The making of the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan was first formed by the Former Sub-Viceroy and the Black Knights, the organization instigated by Zero and Soul. Things have hardly quieted down since, especially here in Area 11. When it all began, no one could have predicted how everything was going to pan out. This whole Area is in a delicate situation, a conflict could start up any day now. At one point, I considered returning to the homeland, but still have reasons for staying."_ Lelouch thought to himself.

"Did you hand in your career guidance report yet?" Rolo asked, bring him out of his thoughts.

"Ah?" Lelouch turned to him curious.

"That's the reason Ms Villetta was so upset." Rolo clarified.

"Oh…" Lelouch said, understanding.

"So, what about college?" Rolo asked.

"Well, I haven't decided yet," Lelouch said with a small smile. "I am sick and tired of being a student. But I'm not ready to get a job and join the system, either."

"A typical answer?" Rolo said, with a knowing smile.

 _"Besides, what could I ever hope to attain by entering the workforce? Big corporations and the nobility would still be above me. A structured mature world. I would simply be absorbed into the hierarchy of adults."_ Lelouch thought to himself, dissatisfied.

They Both then turn to see a large screen and see Live Footage of the current Viceroy of Area Eleven beside him are a squadron of soldiers holding guns and in front of them are a small number of Japanese people dressed in prison garb. Viceroy Calares give the soldiers the order to shoot the prisoners and they open fire. The prisoners are gunned down.

"We all need to understand that this is not discrimination, but rather, it's differentiation!" Calares declares. "The Elevens revealed themselves to be a dangerous, belligerent race. They followed the scoundrels Zero and Soul, along with the treacherous Euphemia! They stole Britannian territory to build their own Blasphemous Zone and took up the name Japanese, a name that denies everything our empire stands for! The defeated have no rights, their Zone and the name Japanese is something we can never accept. And while we can't take action against those within the Zone. It's our duty as Britannians to control and educate the Elevens outside the Zone so that there will never be a second uprising!"

 _"Everything changed in Area Eleven after the Zone was built."_ Lelouch thought to himself. _"After Zero and Soul agreed to lend support to help the Zone, Euphemia give up her position as an heir to the throne among the royal family and her position as the Sub-Viceroy. The Black Knights then gave her a place among their ranks and she now has joined hands with them, the Britannian population consider her to be a traitor to her people and have given her the name Princess Treachery, while the Japanese inside the Zone think of her a saviour along with Zero and Soul. Britannian Nobles and aristocrats have been trying to bring down the Zone, but before it even began the Black Knights formed a contact with the Chinese Federation. Heh, guess they were thinking ahead. Now they have the strength and the authority to hold back the Britannians with the threat of war hang over their heads, though the Britannians are still trying to negotiate with the Chinese to break their contention to the Black Knights, even now. Both sides can't do anything back glare at each other from their borders. As for the Elevens who couldn't fit into the Zone, they are forced to stay in either the Settlement or the Ghettos and the Britannians just treat them even worse than before to take out their frustrations, it's pitiful. What I don't understand is, creating the Zone is what created a Third-Class system, and so by all rights, the Elevens should look at the Zone and the Japanese with hatred and envy, yet no matter how you look at it, that isn't the case, I wonder why?"_

The motorbike they are on then drives past several billboards with posters of Zero on them, all talking about his disappearance.

 _"Zero, that's something else I've been wondering,"_ Lelouch thought to himself. _"Shortly after the special Zone was formed he vanished off the face of the earth. The Black Knights tried to cover it up, but it could only stay hidden for so long. Zero disappeared, leaving a hole in the hierarchy of the Black Knights, Soul has actually been capable in leading them this past year, but how long can that really last? Zero, where do you go and what are you thinking of right? No matter what you try, world is just a…"_

Lelouch shook his head then looked out at the sky.

 _"But still, that's not the only thing I've had on my mind."_ Lelouch thought to himself. _"I often wonder why Suzaku did what he did. Before Suzaku was also a Hero to the Japanese, but six months after the Zone was made he left Euphemia and gave up his position as her Knight in order to join Second Prince Schneizel in the E.U wars. After a while, he became promoted by the Emperor himself and gained rank among the Knights of the Round. The Japanese now consider him a traitor just like his father. Ironic, a former Britannian Princess is a Hero to the Japanese, and a former Japanese soldier is now a Knight of Britannian, and both their homelands consider them to be traitors."_ Lelouch thinks of the time he spent with Suzaku. _"Suzaku, I don't know why you did what you did, but I'm sure you had your reasons."_

Lelouch then turned to face Rolo.

 _"Another thing I have on my mind is how Logan is doing,"_ Lelouch thought to himself. _"A year ago, Logan left Area Eleven to go study aboard at the E.U, he's still there right now, it's a shame, things were always easier in life when he was with me. But because he went alone he asked me to look after his little brother Rolo for him. I accepted, after all, I have no problem with Rolo and Logan has always been my best friend, I would gladly do him this favour."_

* * *

 **Area 11 Government Bureau**

Outside the Government Bureau Viceroy Calares is having a conversation with a soldier, while Gilbert G.P Guilford and the Glaston Knights stood behind him while listening to the conversation.

"Viceroy Calares, please hurry. The delegation from the Chinese Federation is waiting." The soldier informed.

"I understand. Are those O.S.I. people going to carry it out? What about the Intelligence Agency's plan?" Calares asked.

"Yes. At Babel Tower, my lord." The soldier confirmed.

Calares sighed and looked towards Babel Tower which could be seen in the distance. "On today of all days. What could His Majesty be thinking? The Black Knights can't do anything to us at this point without the risk of starting a war… Besides, they can't do much while Zero is missing.

* * *

 **Construction Sight Near Babel Tower**

Meanwhile, near Babel Tower was a construction site where constructors where working on a building. Britannians and Elevens are working, but the Elevens are shown to be working much more extremely unpleasant conditions. One of them is breathing heavily, feeling exhaustion. One of his Britannian supervisors sees this and yells at him.

"Quit slacking off, lazy Eleven monkey!" The Britannian Supervisors warned.

"Y-Yes, sir!" The Eleven worker replies fearfully.

* * *

 **Monitoring Room**

Inside a monitoring room, there are a group of soldiers from the Office of Secret Intelligence, a special division of undercover soldiers who work directly for the Emperor were watching Lelouch and Rolo from a distance and tracking his location and movements on a monitor.

"Target arriving as predicted." An O.S.I Soldier informed.

"Run foot patrol to me, sending ID numbers of vehicles." A second O.S.I Soldier contacted over a radio.

"Target now entering the fifth gate from B3. Coming in from B3 to the Fifth Gate." The second O.S.I soldier reported.

"Do you think she'll show this time?" A Third O.S.I soldier asked the group commander.

"I just know we can't afford to fail." The O.S.I commander responded. "We're taking the huge risk by letting Lelouch go to the settlement's outer edge."

* * *

 **Babel Tower Parking Lot**

Lelouch got out of the side-car of the motorbike and prepared to head inside the building while holding a briefcase.

"All right then. You can come with me but I warn you, you have to watch out. Because today I'm going to be breaking a law." Lelouch told Rolo.

"Don't get caught," Rolo warned him.

"Cops don't scare me," Lelouch replied amused.

"Why do this?" Rolo asked, taking off his driving helmet. "'Cause, I mean, you are not even doing this for the money, are you?"

"Need you ask? It's because I wanna battle more challenging opponents." Lelouch answered as the two of them went inside. As they were going up in the elevator Lelouch had a look of boredom on his face. _"That's a lie. I do this out of sheer boredom. In short…I'm…"_

* * *

 **Babel Tower Main Gambling Hall**

The elevator soon reaches the top floor and Lelouch and Rolo enter a gambling hall. Inside are many rich Britannians who are taking part in many different types of gambling, ranging from Slot, Roulette, Black Jack, Poker, and even a lower floor pit fight.

Inside the pit, two Elevens who share a resemblance to each other are having a brutal fight while wearing handcuffs, above them in the upper floor is a crowd of Britannians watching them fight while laughing.

"Today's main event is a brutal match between brothers. Which sibling will win? The older one or the younger?" Announcer said over a loudspeaker.

Lelouch and Rolo arrive and see the fight. The two brothers are doing everything they can to beat one another. Rolo looks uncomfortable while Lelouch remains stoic.

"We don't belong here. Let's go." Rolo said, not liking what he was seeing.

"It's simple to figure out. Just relax. Look there." Lelouch said pointing to the audience. "The Britannians like ourselves are laughing and having fun. The ones who are being laughed at are the Elevens. You pretend not to notice but in the end…"

"But then why?" Rolo asked.

"I know…but it's the truth." Lelouch said bitterly. "The Elevens have no other place in the world. First, they lost their place when Area Eleven got colonized Prime and again when the Japan Special Zone had no room for them. How could they rebel when they don't have the strength."

Lelouch then bumps into a waitress/prostitute dressed in a revealing pink bunny suit, causing her to drop two glasses of wine onto his leg.

"I'm terribly sorry!" The waitress apologizes while getting on her knees and wiping his leg with a towel.

"No, it's fine. Don't worry." Lelouch tries to pardon her.

"But I am an Eleven. And you are a Britannian student. This is inexcusable." The waitress argues still wiping the wine off.

"All the more reason to excuse you. I hate having our social class held over you like a sword." Lelouch said bitterly while putting down his briefcase and kneeling to look her in the eye.

"It doesn't matter." The waitress stops and looks up at him, revealing herself to be Kallen. "Powerless have no choice but to bear their lot in life. Regardless of if their oppressor is wrong." She quoted what Lelouch once said to her.

Lelouch frowns. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't push your values on me. I'm not interested." He replies, not recognizing her.

Rolo looks at her seriously.

 _"Kallen, then it's time."_ Rolo thought to himself.

"I beg your pardon." Kallen continues to try and wipe the spot, notably holding a small tracking device in her hand. She tries to plant the device on Lelouch, but a hand reaches out and grabs her by the hair.

Kallen lets out a painful shriek as the hand is revealed to belong to a large tan-skinned man with blonde hair, he is wearing expensive clothes and has a condescending look on his face.

This action causes Kallen to drop the tracking device without Lelouch noticing.

"Come here." The man said, kneeling down to see Kallen's face. "Let me take a look at you." He smiles. "Hmm…nice goods you've got here."

"Yes, Mr King, We have a large quality catch of bunnies today." A man in a suit who appears to be the manager said with a smile while rubbing his hands together. Behind him are three other girls wearing different coloured bunny suits, and two imposing looking bodyguards.

Lelouch narrows his eyes at the scene he is witnessing.

"You're wrong, sir. I'm not for sale." Kallen said hurt.

"But you are for sale." The man argued. "You should know by now. Losers don't have any rights."

* * *

 **Monitoring Room**

O.S.I are still watching Lelouch from the monitoring room, and notice what's currently happening.

"Alert. Unforeseen trouble occurring." One of the soldiers informed.

The squadron command looked annoyed.

* * *

 **Gambling Hall.**

Back at the casino The large man is still holding Kallen by her hair.

"Curse your own wretched birth for not having been born with power. That's what His Majesty always says, isn't it?" The man large mocked, confident.

"His Majesty…" Lelouch muttered, upset.

"The strong feed upon and devour the weak." The large man continued. "That's the rule, kid."

"The guy is mafia, Lelouch," Rolo whispered, warning him.

"What an arrogant display," Lelouch said with a glare, getting his attention. "Feeding upon the weak are you?" He asked, picking up his briefcase.

The large man stood up, still holding Kallen by her hair, and looked at Lelouch annoyed. "This is the grownup world in here, schoolboy, so get lost."

Lelouch smiled, not feeling intimidated. "Then will the adult world devour the student or is it the other way around. Why don't we find out the answer with this?"

Lelouch opens his briefcase to reveal a Chessboard along with black and white Chess pieces.

"With chess?" The large man asked.

"Lelouch, don't!" Rolo warned, running up to him.

"Too late, fellows." The large man said, with an amused tone and grin. "Right boys?" He looked back and asked his two bodyguards.

The two bodyguards simply laughed in agreement.

"Students really don't know much of anything, do they?" The large man said confidently while letting go of Kallen.

"That's not true, Mr. Black King," Lelouch said addressing the large man, surprising him. "You're a famous chess player in the gambling arena, aren't you?"

"So you know who I am, huh?" The Black King asked, clenching his fist.

* * *

 **Sky's Above The Tokyo Settlement**

The Orange blimp that C.C was piloting with Urabe and several other Black Knights inside was getting closer to Babel Tower, they could now see it in the distance.

Inside the blimp, C.C picked up a communicator and made a call on it. "Soul, this is C.C, I have a status update."

* * *

 **Inside A Hidden Base Somewhere**

Inside of a base somewhere in the Tokyo Settlement, Soul was in a small meeting room sitting in a chair while talking on a phone. Soul's uniform was different from one year ago. He wears silver-white gloves on his hands, each with a grey band on the wrist, while the rest of the glove, which has three black buttons lining one side, bells outwards. There is a black pauldron on both of his shoulders, each attached to his coat by two straps. He also wears black pants and black, silver-lined, knee-high boots. He is also wearing a black leather coat that is red on the inside and lined with yellow, and also has a large grey section that covers the lower half and shoulders of the coat. Upon closer inspection, this grey section seems to be attached by several small pins or buttons around the hip and neck sections of the coat, as well as by a belt that wraps around his back and attaches to the rim of the coat. This coat is high-collared and completely unzipped, showing the second, shorter jacket the Rebel wears underneath. Soul's second jacket is white and high-collared much like the outer coat. It is mostly buttoned being closed up by three buttons and two belts near his waist, only to flare outward again, leaving three buttons undone. On the Jackets back is the Black Knights emblem, but it seems to be just decoration as it appears attached to the long coat. His mask however looked the same as before.

"I see, then it's just as we expected," Soul said on the phone. "Wait until I get there, we'll finish the operation and take out the O.S.I."

Soul then hung up and put the phone down. After a moment the door to the room opened and a person walked in. That person was Euphemia li Britannia, the former third Princess and current co-leader of the SAZ. Her outfit was her usual Princess attire. She had a worried look on her face.

"Euphie, have you learned any information on the current situation?" Soul asked.

Euphie nodded. "I did, it seems the Viceroy is planning a meeting with a delegation from the Chinese Federation. This time it's one of the High Eunuchs who is being escorted by Xingke. It's scheduled for today."

"That's a problem, we sent Lady Kaguya to the Chinese Federation to form a connection to the Empress and gained contact with Xingke, but the High Eunuchs have their own agenda. No doubt Xingke on his own can't stop one, if the Viceroy and the High Eunuch come to an agreement we'll be at a disadvantage."

Euphie frowned nervous. "And about your end, has anything new happened."

"As a matter of fact, I have good news," Soul said standing up. "We're all ready to move out, if things are successful we can bring back Zero."

Euphie's face became hopeful. "Really, is that true?"

"Soul nodded. "It is, I'm going to meet up with Orpheus and the others, you get things ready on your side as well."

Euphie nodded. "Right, I understand."

"A whole year we've prepared for this." Soul then picks up a strange rectangle-shaped device. "Once we get back Zero, we can make our move, and flip the whole board upside-down."

* * *

 **Babel Tower Gambling Hall**

Back at the casino, Lelouch and the Black King were in the middle of their Chess match, as the game went on a crowd of onlookers gathered around the two of them. Lelouch was sitting on a chair while Rolo and Kallen were standing beside him, while the Black King was also sitting in a chair with his two bodyguards standing beside him. Lelouch was using the White Pieces while the Black King was using the Black Pieces. Lelouch was currently winning.

"And that's Checkmate," Lelouch said as he moved his Bishop piece.

"Impossible…" The Black King said in shock his defeat.

The audience was also surprised.

"The student beat him." An onlooker whispered.

"Black King lost." Another onlooker whispered.

"How could he lose so easily." A Third onlooker whispered.

"Looks like you're the one who's been devoured here," Lelouch said.

"Damn. That's inconvenient." The Black King said with a shrug. "How will I ever be able to show my face in public if word of this gets around."

"I would never spread rumors." Lelouch said.

"No, schoolboy. Not that. What I'm saying is that others will hear how you cunningly cheated me." The Black King said with a grin.

"I…what?" Lelouch asked shocked.

"Such a naughty little man." The Black King taunted.

"Now, wait a minute!" Lelouch tried to deny it.

"Cheat? But in chess how could you?" Kallen asked, not believing it.

"There's no way to do it," Rolo said in agreement.

"Get him and hold him." The Black King orders one of his bodyguards, the bodyguards nods and walks over to Lelouch. "Now to whip up a little evidence against the kid."

"You filthy lying adult!" Lelouch said, standing up outraged.

"Fair play doesn't win the game. Learn that, schoolboy." The Black King said, pulling out a gun.

His two bodyguards grab Lelouch and small his head down on the game board.

"Let him go!" Rolo said, about to use his Geass.

Suddenly everyone stops and a loud explosive crash is heard. The lights start to flicker and the whole building is shaking. The patrons of the casino all stop and looking around in fear and worry for their own safety. Rolo and Kallen narrow their eyes, knowing what's about to happen.

"Terrorists?!" The Black King said shocked, standing up.

Kallen uses this distraction to remover her bunny ears and punches him in the face followed by kicking him in the head which knocks him down. Outside Babel Tower hovering above the roof is the orange blimp C.C is piloting, the blimp proceeds to begin firing machines guns at the building. Back inside the casino Kallen jumps in the air towards the two bodyguards, they pull out their guns and try shooting at her but they miss, Kallen kicks out at the two of them and knocks them down. Inside the blimp Urabe power on his Gekka and prepares to move.

"Black Knights Move out!" Urabe orders.

C.C and the other members of the Black Knights in the blimp all enter Burais and driver their Knightmares into the building.

Inside the casino everyone is in a panic and starts running away. Kallen grabs Lelouch's arm and drags him off with her.

"Come on! This way!" Kallen said running.

"H-Hey!" Lelouch asked, surprised.

"Lelouch!" Rolo said, loudly following them.

The Knightmares of the Black Knights burst in from the ceiling.

* * *

 **Monitoring Room**

Inside the monitoring room, the members of the O.S.I are now entering their own Knightmares.

"An airship…hum…their final gasp?" The O.S.I squadron commander asked while entering his Knightmare.

The O.S.I squadron commander once inside his Knightmares cockpit activates his Knightmare.

"Office of Secret Intelligence. Initiate Operation Valhalla Seven." The O.S.I squadron commander orders.

"Yes, My Lord!" The members of the O.S.I chanted in unison.

* * *

 **Babel Tower Gambling Hall**

Lelouch looks around at all the destruction around him and is horrified and confused.

 _"What is this? What's happening? What!?"_ Lelouch thought to himself, shaken.

* * *

 **In Front Of The Area 11 Government Bureau**

Outside the Government Bureau Viceroy Calares, Guilford and Military soldiers were standing in front of a transport plane welcoming the two delegations from the Chinese Federation, the two of them exited to plane and stood in front of the Britannians that came to welcome them. One of them was Li Xingke, he looked exactly as he did one year ago, the other was one of the High Eunuchs, a ruling class that governed the Chinese Federation along with the Empress. He is Gao Hai, a pale-skinned and young-looking man with red marked patterns on his nose and forehead, his attire is the standard High Eunuch attire.

"We welcome you here to Area 11." Calares greeted.

"We didn't expect an armed reception even though we heard that zero was missing and Area Eleven was in a stand-off against Soul and the Special Zone." Gao Hai said.

"Standoff?" Calares asked, before smiling. "You have the wrong idea. I hoped it would offer you and the other representatives of the Chinese Federation a better understanding of us Britannians."

"My, an uncommonly straightforward approach." Gao Hai replied.

Two members of the Britannian military approached Xingke.

"May we have what you're carrying, sir?" One of the soldiers asked, referring to Xingke's Sword.

"Our security is perfect. You don't need to carry that antique-weapon here." The second soldier insisted.

Xingke narrowed his eyes and quickly drew his Sword, he then slashed out and then put it back in its sheath and the two soldiers looked down and saw that Xingke had cut off their belts.

"Xingke, that was rude of you." Gao Hai scolded.

"Please forgive me. But I hoped it would offer you and any other Britannians a better understanding of the Chinese Federation." Xingke said with a smirk.

"Why you…" Calares said with a glare.

Soon an explosion was heard and both of them turned to see it was coming from Babel Tower.

* * *

 **Babel Tower Gambling Hall**

Back at the casino Rolo used his Geass and grabbed Lelouch's arm, he then ran off dragging Lelouch with him.

"Lelouch this way!" Rolo said while running.

Unbeknownst the Lelouch Rolo took the tracking device Kallen had and placed it on Lelouch, allowing the Black Knights to track his whereabouts. Rolo turned his head and looked at Kallen with a nod.

Kallen nodded back at him and ran in the opposite direction.

 _"Rolo, keep him safe until we're ready."_ Kallen thought.

A part of the ceiling collapsed and rubble fell down.

* * *

 **Inside The Blimp**

Six members of the Black Knights were still inside the blimp and one of them was contacting Urabe.

"Really? We've got a signal on the target?" Urabe asked over the communicator.

"Yes, that is correct. He's with R.R right now. We will be going in now." The Black Knight member informed.

"Understood," Urabe responded.

* * *

 **Inside A Sutherland Cockpit**

The O.S.I squadron commander was inside the cockpit of his Sutherland and was driving through Babel Tower while contacting other members.

"The terrorists attacking Babel Tower appear well-equipped. They're armed with several Knightmares." An O.S.I member reported over the communicator.

"At the commencement of the operation. Perimeter cleaning complete." Another O.S.I member reported over the communicator.

"Good. Now enter the Seventh Sequence." The O.S.I squadron commander ordered.

"Commander, Viceroy Calares is…" A third O.S.I member contacted.

"Pay no attention to that low-level bureaucrat." The O.S.I squadron commander interrupted, unconcerned. "Our orders come directly from the Emperor himself."

"Yes, My Lord." The third O.S.I member responded.

* * *

 **Babel Tower Top Floor Lobby**

There was mass panic among the civilians inside Babel Tower as they were all trying to quickly evacuate the building. A large number of people had gathered around the elevator and tried going down, however, there were too many people inside and the elevator wouldn't move.

"Elevens can take the stairs!" A nobleman shouted.

"We're overloading!" A civilian shouted.

"Don't push it!" A civilian outside the elevator shouted.

Meanwhile, Lelouch and Rolo were in the centre of the lobby and running around looking for a way to escape.

"Terrorists?! What are the Black Knights doing here? What could they possibly how to gain?" Lelouch thought worried.

Just then a hole in the ceiling burst open and a Burai came down appearing in the lobby and landing right in front of Lelouch. The Burai faces Lelouch and holds out its hand, this action confuses and surprises Lelouch.

At that moment, Sutherlands piloted by members of the Britannian military burst in from the window and appear with their guns ready.

"Britannian Military!" Rolo said, surprised.

The Sutherlands then begin to open fire, shooting at the Burai, and all the civilians including the Britannians. The Burai stand in front of Lelouch and Rolo and shields them from the gunfire while firing at the Sutherlands.

Lelouch and Rolo take this chance to run away.

The Burai then starts taking more damage and one of its arms are blown off, it then drives away.

* * *

 **Babel Tower Lower Floor.**

on one of the lower floors of Babel Tower, the floor was deserted and all the power was off. Kallen was running down the hallway.

"Filthy Britannians!" Kallen said while running.

Kallen soon stopped at the centre of the floor she was on and in front of her were two Burais piloted by Black Knight and a mental Knightmare container.

"Hey, I wasn't able to bring him the device like we planned," Kallen informed them.

"We heard. Urabe and the others are following their end too, and Soul has already arrived in the tower right now." A Black Knight reported.

"Understood," Kallen said.

"Then there's only one thing left." A male voice said.

Kallen looked to her right and saw a person approach her. He was a man the same age as her who had bright blonde hair, his face was covered by a silver metallic mask that covered his eyes forehead and the sides of his face but revealed his mouth. He was wearing a white noble-looking attire that has yellow outlines and a black vest-jacket.

"Lyre," Kallen said.

"Here Kallen." The now named Lyre tossed Kallen her key to the Guren MK II. "Let's begin the final phase of this operation.

"Right." Kallen nodded.

The Knightmare container opened and inside revealed the Guren MK II, Kallen entered the cockpit of her Knightmare and used the key to activate it. Kallen, Lyre and the rest of the Black Knights prepared to move out.

* * *

 **Storage Closet**

Back at the upper floors of the building Lelouch and Rolo ran inside a storage closet to hide. Lelouch opened the closet door and got in.

"Rolo, this way!" Lelouch told him.

Rolo ran inside the storage closet and Lelouch quickly closed the door. Lelouch then got on his knees and started breathing heavily.

 _"What the hell is going on? That Knightmare earlier… Was it trying to..?"_ Lelouch thought, remembering the Burai that reached out to him.

Another explosion was heard.

"Lelouch, what'll we do now?" Rolo asked, worried.

"Don't worry. We'll be all right." Lelouch said, reassuringly as he got up. "I promise you. I'll get us out of here."

"Yeah… I'm sure." Rolo said, with a smile. "We'll be fine. We're…"

Rolo was cut off when Lelouch saw a soldier on a steel beam and notices he is holding a gun that is aimed at Rolo.

"Rolo!" Lelouch yelled as he ran up to him and pushed out of the way.

Soon there is another explosion that is followed by a blast of debris, it blows away the enemy soldier but also knocks Lelouch off his feet and down a giant pit. Rolo rushes over to him and tries to reach out and grab his hand, Lelouch tries to do the same but they are too far apart and Lelouch falls.

"Lelouch!" Rolo yelled seeing Lelouch fall.

* * *

 **Ashford Academy**

Meanwhile, at Ashford Academy Milly, Shirley and Rivalz are all working on their rooftop garden. While Shirley is trimming a hedge, Rivalz is working on a plastic design sculpture, though Milly is just sitting on a chair looking at their design plans.

"And now Lulu's giving all of his same bad habits to Rolo," Shirley complained.

"Admit it, Shirley. You're worried about your darling Lulu." Milly teased.

"No, I am not!" Shirley denied loudly.

"There she goes again.." Rivalz chimed in.

Shirley blushed then looked away.

"Whatever. Besides Logan won't be happy if he sees Lulu become a negative influence of his little brother."

"But, Logan did the same stuff when he was around." Rivalz pointed out. "So I'm sure he won't mind."

Shirley sighed annoyed.

* * *

 **Babel Tower Underground Floor**

After falling from the pit Lelouch now finds himself in an underground floor of Babel Tower, Lelouch landed on a green tarp which broke his fall. Lelouch gets up and looks around to his surroundings.

"R… Rolo?" Lelouch said, looking up to see how far he fell. "ROLO!" He called out. Lelouch then takes out his cell-phone and tries to call him but gets no signal. _"I'm out of range? What do I do now? At this rate, we'll both be…"_ Lelouch thought to himself. Lelouch then starts climbing up a long flight of stairs. _"No, I have to try and save him. The least I should be able to do is save him, my best friend's only brother! Even I ought to have enough strength in me to do that. I have to…"_

Lelouch makes his way through the building trying to find Rolo while avoiding being seen. As he heads up he comes into a room littered with corpses that had just been gunned down including the bunny waitresses/prostitutes, the two brothers from the pit fight, and the Black King.

 _"Terrorists are responsible for this? But Elevens were killed too…"_ Lelouch thought, falling to his knees feeling sick at what he was seeing.

Lelouch then looks at one of the bunny waitress/prostitutes and notices the corpse has a bloody picture of Zero and Soul.

"Are these people still counting on Zero on Soul to rescue them?" Lelouch asked himself. "Is that why they didn't revolt? Because the believed that those two would fix their problems?"

Lelouch then looks up and notices a Knightmare is now standing before him, and it's the same Burai from before. Lelouch got up and was worried.

"The Black Knights…" Lelouch said fearfully.

The cockpit of the Burai opened and the pilot was about to come out.

"What do I do?" Lelouch asked himself, fearing for his life. "Will they kill me? Even if I run…."

"Lelouch." A female voice spoke surprising Lelouch.

The Burai turned around and the pilot standing on the open piloting seat is revealed to be C.C.

"I came to get you out of here, Lelouch. I'm on your side and an ally. And your sworn enemy is Britannia." C.C told him, surprising Lelouch further. "We have a contract. You and I are both accomplices."

"Contract? Accomplices?" Lelouch asked, not understanding.

"I'm the only one who knows you, the real you." C.C continued. "Along with Logan."

Lelouch's eyes widened now shocked.

"Logan? What does she mean? How does she know him? And what does she mean Real me?" Lelouch asked himself, more confused than ever.

Then as if he was in a trance Leloch started walking approaching C.C, and C.C holds out her hand towards him. But suddenly gunfire is heard and C.C is shot in the back. Both of them are shocked by this.

"L-Lelouch…" C.C spoke before falling from her Knightmare.

Lelouch quickly runs and catches her in his arms before she hit the ground.

"H-Hey! Are you all right?" Lelouch asked desperately, but C.C doesn't respond. Lelouch then looks in front of him to see the soldiers from the O.S.I along with a Sutherland.

"Why are soldiers…" Lelouch said but didn't get to finish as the soldiers spread out and took out flamethrowers which they used to ignite all the corpses intending to burn them all.

"Hold on…what are you…" Lelouch muttered, but then stopped when he heard a woman scream from being burnt. "Stop it! That woman is still alive!" Lelouch shouted, though the soldiers then ruthlessly shot the surviving woman to death, Lelouch looked horrified.

From the Sutherland, the O.S.I squadron commander came out of the cockpit.

"You served your function well, good Lelouch Lamperouge." The O.S.I squadron commander said pleased.

"Function? What are you talking about?!" Lelouch asked, shaken and confused.

The O.S.I squadron commander then takes out a book with a picture of the Britannian flag on the cover. "We've had our eye on you for a very long time now, young man." He then opens the book and starts reading. "Wakes up at 6:59 am. From 7:12 am, watches the news with his best friends little brother while eating breakfast. No ideological deviations with the program he watches. 8:45 am, goes to class. Doesn't attend his morning homeroom or first-period class. Instead, he reads on the roof. During his second period physics…"

"Those are things… I've done today…" Lelouch said surprised.

The O.S.I squadron commander then puts the book away.

"I prefer to think of it as a pet diary or bait journal." The O.S.I squadron commander said.

"Bait journal?!" Lelouch asked.

"Or call it a trap, if you wish, for that witch. All to lure C.C out of hiding." The O.S.I squadron commander explained.

"No, wait, please! What's going on?!" Lelouch asked loudly, still confused.

"Boy, I'll have you know that I am a baron. I'm through wasting words on bait like you." The O.S.I commander said both annoyed and condescendingly. "Now time to dispose of you. And there won't be any witnesses left."

All the soldiers aim their guns at Lelouch.

"Dispose of? Is this…the end for me? Without even knowing why? So matter-of-factly?" Lelouch thought in despair. _"To hell with that! Power…if I only had power…power to escape this place…power not to lose the world!"_

At that moment C.C regained consciousness and take out the rectangle-shaped device Soul had and holds it up in front of Lelouch. Once she does the device activates and a blue sphere of light resembling the red sphere that is produced when Rolo's activates his Geass covers the two of them. When this happens two red rings of light appear around Lelouch's pupils before they vanish. Lelouch then found himself in a Geass illusion involving Jupiter.

 _"…what…what is this?"_ Lelouch thought

"You desire power?" C.C's voice asked inside the illusion.

"That voice… The girl who was shot?" Lelouch asked inside the illusion.

"You already possess the power you seek. It's merely imprisoned within the cage of amnesia. Remember…Remember who you really are…the power of the king… Now let the seal be broken..!" C.C's voice shouted.

Lelouch sees visions of the Geass sigil and then he starts to visions of himself and the events of his past.

 _"I see now… Persistent irritation that pricked me like thorns in my everyday life. Yes…huh…it was all the phoney memories implanted in me. But I remember now…"_ Lelouch thought while seeing visions of Charles, of Marianne, and finally of Zero. _"I am…I am… I am… …ZERO!"_

At the end of it, Lelouch sees a vision of Logan wearing his former Soul uniform without the mask. "Lelouch, so long as one of us exists, our ambitions won't end. After all, we're the Heart and Soul of Rebellion, aren't we?"

 _"Yes…I thank you for reminding me… Logan!"_ Lelouch thought loudly as the end of the vision.

Now on the outside Lelouch and C.C both stand up.

"Before you dispose of me, I'd like you to answer a question," Lelouch said in a more calm tone.

"That girl's still alive!" One of the soldiers said shocked.

"Impossible! She was shot through the heart!" Another soldier replied.

C.C then stands at the side of Lelouch while Lelouch starts to approach the O.S.I.

"If being powerless is so terribly wrong, then does having power make you right? Do you find vengeance evil? What's your value of friendship? Is it justice?" Lelouch questioned them while approaching.

"There is no justice or evil. The only truth that's left for you bait is the simple reality of death." The O.S.I. squadron commander answered confidently.

"I see. Then that reality is all that remains for you as well." Lelouch then stopped and smiled. "Don't _you_ agree?"

"Yes, I agree completely!" A male voice called out.

At that moment the ceiling above them bursts apart and debris comes crashing down behind the members of the O.S.I. They all turn around to see that appearing from the debris is the Seventh Generation Black Knightmare Frame, the Agravaine.

"The Agravaine?!" A soldier cried out.

"But that means…Soul!?" Another soldier cried out.

The Agravaine then draws its VARIS Rifle and points it at them.

"Die!" Soul said loudly from his Knightmares cockpit.

The Agravaine then open fired on the O.S.I soldiers and quickly killed them, the soldier commander tried to escape in his Sutherland but the Agravaine shot him down as he attempted it, the VARIS blow off one of the Sutherlands legs and it fell to the ground. With his Knightmare destroyed the O.S.I squadron commander tries to escape on foot, but Soul swiftly exits his Knightmare and jumps to the ground, he grabs the O.S.I squadron commander by his head and pins him to the ground.

Lelouch and C.C simply watch this unfold and approach.

"It seems you're the only one awaiting the reality of death," Soul said. "How quickly the tables have turned."

"How? you weren't supposed to be here?" The O.S.I squadron commander spoke, now fearing for his life.

"The fact that you would even consider I wouldn't be with C.C for this operation is laughable," Soul answered.

The O.S.I. squadron commander grit his teeth in frustration.

"But don't worry, I won't be the one to kill you, I have something more poetic in mind," Soul said.

Soul then held up his head and made him face Lelouch.

"Thank you, Soul," Lelouch said before activating his Geass. "Now I, Lelouch Vi Britannia command you…die!" Lelouch ordered.

"It can't be-" The O.S.I. squadron commander said before the Geass took control.

Now under the control of Lelouch's Geass the O.S.I squadron commander reaches into his pocket, pulls out a gun, and shoots himself in the head. Thus killing himself. Lelouch looked on emotionless.

 _"Ever since that day, my heart simply couldn't accept it. This fake life I was never able to fit into. All the time that was lost. These false memories planted in me giving me a life as one of the herd. Yet…The truth continues to guide me toward itself."_ Lelouch thought, now having regained his memories. _"That's right! It wasn't me who was wrong. It was the world!"_

Soul then walks up to Lelouch while removing his mask, revealing the face of Lelouch's best friend Logan Raymond.

"The world has to change. So we will change it. That's what you're thinking, isn't it?" Logan asked with a smile.

Lelouch smiled as well.

"I knew I could count on you, you saved me." Lelouch said, gratefully.

"I wasn't the only one." Logan said.

After that, two more Knightmares come down from the hole in the celling the Agravaine created. It was the Gekka that was piloted by Urabe and the Guren MK II that was piloted by Kallen. Both Knightmares got on one knee and bowed to both their leaders.

"We've been waiting for you, Master Zero." Urabe said. "Please, we await orders from both of you."

"Very well. Because, after all, I am Zero. The one who'll crash the world and the one who'll recreate the world anew." Lelouch declared ready.

Logan smirked, knowing the operation was a success.

 _"The time is now."_ Logan thought. _"The Black Knights, are back."_

* * *

 **Pendragon Imperial Palace, Pendragon, Holy Britannian Empire**

In the lounge of the Knights of the Round. Suzaku Kururugi stood there alone, wearing the uniform of the Knights of the Round. It was a formal-looking white suit with a black undershirt, black gloves that reach up to the wrists and black boots. Suzaku was talking to someone on the phone with a serious expression.

"I see, so the operation was a success." Suzaku said waiting for a reply. "Well then, I suppose it's time I head to Area Eleven myself."

Suzaku then hung up then phone and closed his eyes.

 _"Lelouch…Euphie."_ Suzaku thought.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **And that's the start of chapter one. First of all, it's one year after the events of R1 and as you can see, Area 11 is now changed in that time. I decided to make so the SAZ is still there but barely hanging on, but thanks to the help of Xingke they are able to hold it together for a while. And as you can see Euphie is still around, she has a very important role in this season, not to mention she's now working with Soul. And the thing that gave Lelouch his memories back was a device instead of C.C, the device was a Geass canceler in case you didn't notice. Also The Black Knights now also have the aid of Lyre/Orpheus Zevon. Confused? Well, a lot happened the past year, the details will be seen in the next chapter, along with Suzaku's role. So until then stay toned.**


	24. After A Year

**Hey everyone and get ready for this chapter. This will be the chapter where we see what happened to Lelouch and Euphie at the end of season Code Geass and where we go from here. I should tell you all that this will be a chapter with a heavy amount of dialogue. I had planned on covering the entirety of Babel Tower in this chapter, but I also wanted to explain everything I could about what was happening during the time-skip, and I ended up making it long enough to be a chapter itself. So I decided to post two chapters at the same time. This is the first.**

* * *

 **24\. After A Year**

Things were hectic inside Babel Tower as the Black Knights continued their assault. Outside the tower, in front of the main bridge connecting it, the road was the Britannian military forces along with the G1 Mobile Base. Within the G1, members of the Britannian military were discussing the current situation.

"What about the O.S.I. Forces that broke in first?" A soldier asked.

"No contact with them yet." A second soldier replied.

"The chaff density should be dropping now. Recon section 4!" A staff officer ordered.

"The terrorists remain in battle inside of Babel Tower. They're believed to be members of the Black Knights. We've confirmed the presence of enemy Knightmare Frames." A third soldier reported.

"All right. Special Weapons Britannian 7 will break in from below!" The staff officer ordered.

"Yes, My Lord." All the soldiers said in unison.

And with that, Sutherlands started to climb their way into Babel Tower and began to open fire at the Burais guarding the inside. The Black Knights freed back at the Sutherlands, not backing down.

"This is rough. We won't be able to hold out for long." A Black Knight said within his Burai.

At a different area within the Tower Kallen and Urabe were driving their Knightmares heading to back them up. "Just hold out a little bit longer. Wait until Zero can get the layout of the building. We'll back you up but you got to stand firm!" Kallen told them over the radio.

Kallen then had an upset as she remembered the events of what transpired a year before. _"Lelouch…"_ She thought to herself.

* * *

 **Flashback: One Year Ago, Kamine Island**

"Alright, I'm done," C.C called out in front of the door getting their attention. "I've gotten the system running, now you just have is place your hand on the door and you'll be there."

"I see," Logan said as he turned to Suzaku and Kallen. "Listen, both of you, Lelouch and Euphemia are on the other side of that door, before we decide anything else let's save them."

Both Suzaku and Kallen looked trouble and thought for a moment and then decided.

"I want to save Euphie no matter what," Suzaku said. "Also, I didn't tell you this back at the stadium, but I'm grateful to you and Zero for agreeing to help Euphie, so I'll believe in Lelouch as my friend."

"I still don't know what to think right now?" Kallen said. "But I'll wait to hear what Lelouch has to say before anything else until then I'll continue my duty as the captain of Zero's elite guard."

"Very well, if that's what you've decided," Logan said.

The three of them then began to make their way to the door to the Thought Elevator, when they arrived they looked to each other and nodded and each placed their hand on the door. C.C's Geass mark on her forehead began to glow and the three of them could feel themselves begin pulled into C's world.

* * *

 **C's World, Thought Elevator**

After C.C's activation of the system in the cave, the four of them were transported into the thought elevator. They walked forward while Kallen Suzaku and Logan looked around in wonder.

"What is this place?" Kallen asked.

"Is it a shrine?" Suzaku asked.

"I never knew something like this existed," Logan said.

"You shouldn't be distracted," C.C informed them. "Look over there."

They looked and saw in front of them was a small flight of stairs, laying on the stairs were an unconscious Lelouch and Euphie.

"Euphie!/Lelouch!/Zero!" The three of them called out at the same time before running towards them.

Once they reached them Suzaku checked on Euphie, while Kallen and Logan checked on Lelouch. They were relieved when they discovered that they were only unconscious, though Suzaku slightly glanced at Lelouch.

 _"He really is Zero…"_ Suzaku thought to himself.

"What happened to them?" Kallen asked worriedly. "Why won't they wake up?"

"I'm not sure," Logan said frustrated.

"Let me give it a try," C.C suggested walking up to them.

"C.C?" Kallen question. "But how?"

C.C leaned down next to Lelouch and placed her hand on his forehead. Once she did the Geass mark on her forehead started to glow, she tried to awaken him, however after a while, she looked surprised and the glowing stopped.

Logan looked confused. "What happened? Why'd you stop?"

C.C sighed. "Because we have a problem. If it were just Geass it would be one thing, but he's also been sealed by a Code."

"What?!" Logan asked shocked.

"Wait, Geass?" Suzaku asked confused.

"Code? what are you two talking about?" Kallen asked.

C.C looked at Logan. "Should we tell them."

Logan looked hesitant for a second but made a decision. "We don't have a choice. But first, tell me, can you awaken Euphemia?"

"Looks like it, she isn't sealed like Lelouch," C.C replied.

"Okay," Logan nodded and faced the other two. "What I'm about to tell you is of the utmost importance, but it's something we should all hear, so wait a moment, C.C."

C.C nodded and went over to Euphie. "This will just take a second."

C.C then placed her hand on Euphie's forehead and just like with Lelouch the Geass mark on her forehead started to glow, once it did she held on for a few seconds and afterwards Euphie opened her eyes and woke up. She looked around confused.

"Wh-What happened?" Euphie asked.

Suzaku held her closer in relief. "Euphie! You're awake!"

Kallen was surprised. "What was that? What did you just do?"

"I'll explain in a second," C.C replied.

"Suzaku?" Euphie asked before seeing the others. "And you're the one from Kamine Island, and you…" She stopped when she noticed what Logan was wearing. "Soul?"

Logan nodded. "Correct."

"But why are you with Suzaku?" Euphie asked. "And how did you find me, and where is…" Euphie paused looking around. "Lelouch…Where is Lelouch?"

Don't worry, he's right here." Logan brought him over.

Euphie sighed in relief, then looked at Suzaku nervous. "Suzaku, I—"

"It's all right Euphie," Suzaku assured her. "I already found out."

"You did?" Euphie asked shocked. "When?"

"Just before we got here, but don't worry everything's okay right now," Suzaku said.

Euphie was surprised, but then relieved. "Is it really?" She asked hopefully.

"Hold on," Kallen spoke out. "Nothing's okay, Lelouch still hasn't woken up yet." She reminded them.

"What?" Euphie asked worriedly.

"Yeah, that's right." Suzaku looked at C.C concerned. "Tell us, why hasn't Lelouch woken up when Euphie has."

"Listen, all of you," Logan spoke up, getting their attention. "Before we go any further, there's something you all need to know. It's about something called, Geass."

And with that, Logan had begun to explain everything to them, about Geass, about the fact that Lelouch, Rolo and himself had possessed it, and the fact that C.C had given them the power thus allowing them to begin their Rebellion. At first, they were a little skeptical but after listening to more of the explanation they started to become more convinced, and the fact that a lot of what he said lined up with certain events that seemed confusing before also made it more believable. By the time he had finished explaining, the three of them were completely silent, trying to let all this new information sink in.

"So then, you and Lelouch have this Geass power?" Suzaku asked.

"And you've used it to create the Black Knights?" Kallen asked.

"I understand it's a lot to take in, but it's the truth, all of it," Logan told them.

"But wait, then what about C.C?" Kallen asked. "Does she have a Geass?"

"I'm surprised you were the first to ask that," C.C said. "But I'm a bit different. Rather than having a Geass, I have the power to give others a Geass, in exchange, I can't use it and it can't be used on me."

"But, if you can't use it then how did you wake up Euphie?" Suzaku asked.

"That's because I also have the power to break certain types of Geass." C.C looked at Euphie. "Tell me, do you remember who it was you saw when you first got here?"

Euphie thought for a second, then her eyes widened. "That's right, it was my father."

"Your father!" Suzaku repeated shocked.

"The Emperor?" Kallen spoke in disbelief.

Euphie nodded grimly.

"But why was he here?" Logan asked.

C.C leaned closer to Euphie. "Tell me, when you saw the Emperor, did he have this image over his eyes?" C.C asked, showing the Geass mark on her forehead to Euphie.

Euphie thought back before nodding. "Yes, I saw them before I passed out."

"Then… The Emperor has a Geass too." Logan said grimly.

"Correct," C.C replied. "His power can rewrite a person's memories."

"Memory manipulation?" Suzaku asked. "But why use it on Euphie?"

"Most like just to put her to sleep," C.C said. "His main target was Lelouch, he used it on her to keep her quiet so he could proceed and he wanted to confirm my presence as well since I'm to only one who could wake her up."

Logan frowned. "C.C, how do you know about the Emperor's objectives and why would he be targeting you?" He asked.

"I'll tell you, but only when Lelouch wakes up," C.C responded. "I'd rather not explain it twice."

"Very well."

"Hey wait, you said you had the power to give Geass to other people." Kallen narrowed her eyes a C.C. "Did you-"

"Of course not." C.C interrupted her. "I didn't give the Emperor his Geass, the one who did that was V.V, one who also has the power to do so."

"V.V?" Suzaku asked.

"Did you think I was the only one?" C.C asked.

"That is a problem, but we have something more important to worry about." Logan reminded them. "Why can't we awaken Lelouch?"

"That's V.V's doing," C.C answered. "Unlike Euphemia, the Emperor used his Geass on him to seal his memories and then V.V used his code to lock them away."

Logan was taken aback. "What? But what does that mean for Lelouch?"

"It means, even if I were to do for him what I did for Euphemia, he would only wake up, but his memories would still be gone," C.C said, shocking the rest. "He won't remember his family, his hatred for Britannia, or that he was Zero."

Everyone was shocked when they heard this.

"He won't remember?" Kallen asked in disbelief. "Then, what'll he be when he wakes up?"

"If I did wake him up, he would simply believe he is an ordinary Britannian student, nothing more," C.C answered.

"And what about all of us?" Euphie asked.

"He would only recognize Suzaku, Kallen and Logan, the friends of Lelouch Lamperouge, but that's all," C.C told her.

This news upset Euphie. "T-That can't be." She said distraught.

"C.C, is there a way for him to regain his memories?" Logan asked.

"Possibly, but it will take some time," C.C replied.

"Then there's no choice, while have to take Lelouch back to Ashford and let him live safely as a student until we figure out how to get back his memories," Logan said begrudgingly. "It's the only option we have right now."

Suzaku nodded. "I suppose you're right. It's all we can do."

"One more thing," Logan turned to C.C. "If his memories are gone, what happened to his Geass?"

"It's also been sealed," C.C answered.

"That reminds me if you and Lelouch have a Geass as well, does that also mean, you can change a person's memories?" Euphie asked.

Logan shook his head. "No, regardless of what kind of Geass you have, no two people have the same abilities, Lelouch only has the power I told you about."

"Then, what power does your Geass have?" Euphie asked.

"Everyone's power is different, unlike Lelouch I can only see if a person is telling the truth or a lie," Logan replied.

"A lie detector," Suzaku said.

"Then, tell me," Kallen said, nervous. "Did he use his Geass on me, or anyone else?"

"If you're asking if he possessed the Black Knights, then the answer is no," Logan answered immediately. "The only one's he used his Geass on, were you and Suzaku."

They both gasped at that.

"Then—"

"But, it's not what you think." Logan interrupted her. "He only used it to ask you about your identity."

"My, what?" Kallen asked confused.

"Back on that day you first came back to school, he asked you whether or not you were at Shinjuku," Logan explained. "After answering his questions he couldn't use it on you again, that was the only time."

Kallen thought back. "I remember that that's why he said, don't mention Shinjuku."

Logan nodded. "He tried to use on you again, but discovered it didn't work on the same person twice."

Kallen was torn, half of her was relieved and wanted to believe him, but she had no proof, normally she would never question her two commanders but after discovering their identities and about Geass she didn't know what to think, thus she decided she would wait to hear it from Lelouch before deciding anything.

"What about me?" Suzaku asked. "What was my order?"

"It was on Shikine Island, your order was to live," Logan said.

"Live?" Suzaku repeated, surprised.

"That's right, you were going to die in rather than break the rules, so he ordered you to live, that way you would save yourself and we could escape," Logan explained.

Suzaku frowned. "So that's why."

"Are you upset by that?" Logan asked.

"Tell me why," Suzaku said unhappily. "Why did he give me that order?"

"Are you asking why at that moment, or why the order itself?" Logan asked.

"Both?" Suzaku answered.

"Well for starters, the truth is he didn't want to, in fact, you're one of the people he never wanted to use his Geass on, but at that moment all of us were going to die, he had to do something. It was the only option available."

"But even still—"

"Then what do _you_ think we should have done?!" Logan cut him off. "Why do you think he gave you that order in the first place? It was to stop you from letting yourself get killed. Both then and in the future."

Suzaku was taken aback.

"You really think we don't know, about the fact that you want to die?" Logan asked, surprising Euphie and Kallen.

"What? Suzaku what does he mean?" Euphie asked.

"It's… I" Suzaku didn't know what to say.

"I mean Suzaku has desired death from the moment he became a soldier, no longer than that." Logan looked at the others. "I'm sure everyone present here is aware of the true nature of Prime minister Kururugi's death. What you don't know is ever since then Suzaku has been trying to repent, and he believes in order to do so he must die."

"That's not it, I just wanted to save others!" Suzaku argued.

"At what cost?" Logan shot back. "While it's true you want to save lives, you also want to punish yourself for what happened, so you always put yourself in danger hoping one day it'll kill you, always believing 'If I die in the line of duty, then it's what I deserve', that's why you had no problem sacrificing yourself. Tha's why Lelouch had no choice but to use his power on you."

"But," Suzaku grit his teeth. "He could have just used it to make me release him, if what you said before was true, that the command will never leave me, then I'll have this always controlling my actions like a curse! Why would he do that to me knowing it goes against why beliefs!?"

"Are you really that dense?" Logan asked, with a frown. "It's because neither of us wants you to die!"

Suzaku froze. "W-What?"

"Why can't you understand?" Logan asked. "You keep acting like nothing bad will happen if you die, but what about what happens after that? What about your goal to change things for that better for the sake of the Japanese? What about all the people who see you as their hero and look to you for hope? What about the people you work with who don't care in the least that you're a Number? What about your friends in Ashford who would mourn for you if you died? What about Nunnally… What about Nunnally who doesn't even realize you always put yourself in danger like that and would fall into an ocean of despair if she found out you had died? Do you really think so low of yourself that you don't realize how many people truly want you to live?"

Suzaku just stood there listening to all this, he was having trouble processing all this, as if he never realized any of this before, as if all this had never occurred to him until someone had just spelt it out for him. Right now so many thoughts were going through his head, trying to figure out if what he had believed was right or wrong, and what he should do to find the answer. But his thoughts were cut off when he felt someone grab his hand.

Suzaku looked and saw the one holding his hand was Euphie.

"Euphie?" Suzaku spoke.

"Suzaku, forgive me," Euphie spoke upset. "All this time I had no idea you were carrying such a deep regret to the point where you wanted death. I kept asking you for help without even considering the idea that you were also in need of it, and so I didn't do a thing for you."

"That's not true at all!" Suzaku quickly denied. "You've done more for me than practically anyone has for me, not only did you make me your Knight, you also did everything you could to help the Japanese regain their home."

"But I couldn't make you want to live." Euphie pointed out, upset.

Suzaku didn't reply.

"Suzaku, I may not be able to understand how you feel after your father died, but I do know that you've been punishing yourself too much," Euphie said. "No one should be expected to carry such a burden for so many years, and from since they were a child."

"But…Even still I." Suzaku looked away, feeling distraught.

"Suzaku, you joined the military because you wanted to atone for what you did, but also because you sincerely wanted to help your fellow Japanese, right?" Euphie asked.

Suzaku was surprised but simply nodded.

"Then you should fellow those objectives until you've achieved them," Euphie told him. "Even if you can't forget what you've done you should let it shackle you to a state of self-hate were you desire death, instead you should do everything you can to create a better future for Japan and it's people and make sure you live so you can ensure that future."

Suzaku was shocked, even though they weren't word-for-word, Logan had told him something similar back when they were being mind-warped back at the entrance of the cave. Even though it helped him greatly when Logan told him all those things, he never imagined that Euphie would try and convince him as well.

"And also, watching you trying to ensure your own death." Euphie looked at him distraught. "I couldn't bear to see that."

Seeing her look at him like that was like a knife stabbing straight through the heart for Suzaku, the last thing he ever wanted was to make her this upset.

"Suzaku," Logan spoke out. "No one is telling you to forget about what happened, that would be wrong, but dying wouldn't be any kind of atonement. If you truly want to make things right then you should do it while you're alive. Live and use the life you have to follow what you believe is right until you have done all you can, letting yourself die is no different than running for your problem and dumping your burdens on others. No matter how you feel on the matter, death is not an apology."

This time Suzaku just looked down, his expression hidden from the others, all he could do was think. Right now he felt as if his mind that had been clouded for so many years was now clear, and that after so much time of not knowing what to do, and need someone else to tell him how to feel, he finally knew what to do himself.

 _"I really was naïve."_ Suzaku thought to himself.

* * *

 **Flashback End, Babel Tower**

In the location of Babel Tower where Lelouch had regained his memories, he had asked the others to continue the operation while he obtained the layout of the building while doing so he was having C.C explain to him the events and details that had taken place this past year that he had missed. She had just finished explaining to him how he had regained his memories.

"C.C, what happened I lost my memories?" Lelouch asked.

"After you were sent back to Ashford we woke you up, Logan took up the mantle of leading the Black Knights on his own, we tried to hide the fact that Zero was gone, but after a while, it was impossible for people not to notice. He kept Rolo with you at all times to make sure you were safe in case anything were to happen."

"And what about Nunnally?" Lelouch asked.

"When you and Euphie were taken we had to put all our attention on saving you," C.C said. "Because of that, we failed to realize the same people kidnapped Nunnally."

"What, she's been taken?" Lelouch asked, surprised.

C.C nodded. "I'm afraid so, we didn't realize until after we brought you back to the Tokyo Settlement."

Lelouch clenched his fist. "Where is Nunnally now?"

"Apparently it was announced quite some time ago that the Britannians found her and discovered who she really is, she is now a Princess living in the Britannian homeland," C.C informed.

"That man, he planned on using Nunnally against me from the beginning," Lelouch said with hatred. "I'll find the one who gave the Emperor his Geass and then get Nunnally back."

"Things got more hectic after that," C.C said. "Shortly after the Special Zone kicked off, at first people flocked to it with hope and desire, but the Britannian hierarchy that opposed the Zone came together to try and shut it down, since Euphemia was no longer a Princess and with Cornelia missing things were in a tight spot for the Japanese. But with the support of the Black Knights, and with the backing of Xingke along with the Chinese Federation, they were able to hold the Zone together.

"Where are the core members of the Black Knights now?" Lelouch asked.

"At the Chinese Federation," C.C replied even though Xingke agreed to make a connection with the Black Knights the High Eunuchs weren't a part of it, so to work out with them Logan created an alliance that would allow the Black Knights to gain their aid. In exchange we would assist them in their affairs, Soul sent soldiers, including Ohgi and the others to assist in military affairs and The members of Kyoto internal affairs with their government, he also sent Lady Kaguya to meet with the Empress.

"The Empress?" Lelouch asked, before nodding. "I see, since the members of Kyoto support the Black Knights, if it became public knowledge that one of the heads of the six houses had close ties to the Empress, it would confirm that the Black Knights have the backing of the Chinese Federation, an excellent strategy."

"However there was a downside for Japanese who couldn't enter the Zone and Euphemia," C.C said. "Because the Special Zone had the protection of the Black Knights and the Chinese Federation it was able to push back the Britannians from destroying it, but that didn't stop them from feeling contempt for it, both sides are now at a stage where they can only glare at each other from their borders. And so they took out their hatred and frustration on the Elevens, making life harsher for them.

"And what of Euphie?" Lelouch asked.

"This all started because she created the Zone, and she's been doing everything she could for it. But since the Zone is against Britannia and she stands at its centre, the Britannians quickly began to hate her as well. That and the fact that she gave up her title as a Princess made her people see her as a Traitor, t her country and Britannian culture, that's why they even though the Japanese see her as a saviour the Britannians call her Princess Treachery."

"I see." Lelouch frowned. "Well it was bound to happen at some point, Britannia always turns its back on anyone that doesn't conform to their standards. Still, with the Black Knights sending manpower to the Chinese Federation, you'd think it would make us more short-handed here in Japan.

"Soul figured a way around that as well," C.C said. "Sometime this past year the Black Knights were able to gain the full support of Peace Mark."

"What?" Lelouch asked. "But Peace Mark is an organization that has been opposing Britannia for years, and they've never joined hands with any one group."

"Correct, it was difficult to pull off," C.C said nonchalantly.

"Then, how?"

"It was thanks to Lyre."

"Lyre?"

"That's the allies used by our contact in Peace Mark." C.C clarified. "Though his real name is Orpheus Zevon."

That got Lelouch's attention. "Wait, Zevon? Isn't that the name of a Noble Household from Britannia?"

"That's right. Orpheus was originally born into the Zevon noble family in Britannia." C.C said.

"But wait, as I recall the Zevon family has a tradition were the firstborn female succeeds the Household," Lelouch said.

"Yes, Orpheus was the firstborn son, but he had a twin sister who was also the firstborn," C.C informed him. "As such through the female line and, as per their tradition of removing the male child from the family, he was thrown away and adopted by a commoner family at a very young age, with little to no knowledge of his birth and family."

Lelouch glared at that. "Of course, they'll throw away anyone they don't need, even people."

"His problems didn't end there." C.C continued. "Soon after, he was taken in by the Geass Order."

"The Geass Order?" Lelouch questioned. "What is that?"

"It's the Order run by V.V, it's basically a research society centred around Geass with V.V as the head," C.C answered. "And some of its members were given Geass' from V.V."

"Then, does Orpheus also have a Geass?" Lelouch asked.

C.C nodded. "Yes, he was given a Geass from V.V there. Thereafter, he spent a number of years within the Order, where he was forced to serve as an experimental specimen and develop his Geass. The only thing that let Orpheus endure these hellish days was Euliya, a fellow Geass-user he met within the Order and fell in love with. But at some point, the two of them conspired to escape from the Order so as not to be used as Geass-users and managed to run away to a small unmapped village in southern Hungary. There, they were accepted by the small community of villagers and managed to attain a poor yet fulfilling life, which Orpheus describes as the "happiest time of his life".

"How do you know all this?" Lelouch asked uneasily.

"He told us this himself," C.C replied.

"Based on where he is now, I take it this story doesn't end happily," Lelouch said.

"Unfortunately, However, the truth is eventually the village was attacked by his uncle Oiaguro Zevon and his four subordinates from the "Pluton" organization, on orders from V.V and the Emperor; Charles to erase the escaped Orpheus and Euliya," C.C said.

"But why go that far?" Lelouch said upset.

"To erase something both parties wanted to get rid of," C.C replied. "Oiaguro wanted to erase a blight on the Zevon family history. And V.V and the Emperor wanted to erase Geass users that didn't obey them."

"What happened after that?" Lelouch asked.

"Using Knightmares to burn down the village, they killed all the villagers, except for Orpheus, who was protected by Euliya with her life. While dying in his arms, Euliya used her last breath to ask him to live, a wish that Orpheus would strive to accomplish, despite his sorrow at her death." C.C said.

"Live, that must have been a heavy burden." Lelouch thought, with sympathy.

"After a long period of time, Orpheus soon joined the mercenary and terrorist-controlling group Peace Mark, and learned the truth behind his birth and his blood connection with Euliya's killer, Oiaguro." C.C continued. "Swearing to achieve revenge against his uncle and his four subordinates who attacked the village, Orpheus retook the surname of Zevon that he now despised in order to engrave his decision in his heart, and remained within Peace Mark as a terrorist-for-hire that rebels against Britannia, believing that he would surely one day encounter Oiaguro and Pluton again this way. That's his story."

"I see, to think Peace Mark had someone like that," Lelouch said.

"In some ways, his a bit similar to you," C.C commented.

"You missed the most important part, why is he with us now?" Lelouch asked.

"A while ago, while we were meeting with Peace Mark, Soul approached Orpheus after I told him I sensed he had a Geass," C.C explained. "After explaining the situation to him and hearing Orpheus' desire, Logan gave him an offer."

* * *

 **Flashback, Peace Mark Headquarters**

 _"What did you just say?" Orpheus asked._

 _"Exactly what you heard." Soul replied. "If I help you get your revenge, will you have Peace Mark join hands with the Black Knights?"_

 _Orpheus didn't say anything, he just stood there thinking for a while. Then he smiled. "Interesting, well if you can actually pull that off, then I'll gladly work alongside you, and Peace Mark itself will do the same."_

 _"Then it's a deal," Soul said as they shook hands._

* * *

 **Flashback End**

"Needless to say he succeeded," C.C said. "With his revenge satisfied, both Peace Mark all but joined hands with the Black Knights, and Orpheus became a member of our inner circle."

"And with Peace Mark on our side, the Black Knights gain more weapons and manpower to compensate for the members that were stationed at the Chinese Federation," Lelouch said pleased. "I couldn't have planned it better myself."

"Not just that," C.C said. "Since Orpheus was from the Geass Order, we were able to get closet to the Order Itself, and while we weren't able to find their base. We found some of their research facility branches, that's how we found this." C.C held up the device she used to awaken Lelouch's memories. "A prototype of the new Device they've been developing, a Geass-Canceller."

"Geass-Canceller?" Lelouch said surprised. "I didn't think anything like that was possible."

"Well, it is just a prototype, its range is small and it can only be used once." C.C put it away. "Still, I was able to break the seal from V.V, we just needed the Geass-Canceller to break the Emperor's Geass."

"I see, still its something to look into, I'd like to discuss with the others, but that can wait for now," Lelouch said.

"Quite impressive, don't you think?" C.C noted. "He not only maintained the Special Zone and led the Black Knights, but he also gained the cooperation of Peace Mark and the Chinese Federation. And all the while he was searching for a way to get back your memories."

"There's nothing surprising or impressive about it, I was already aware he would be capable of this," Lelouch said, unsurprised. "After all, he's Soul, the Co-Commander of the Black Knights, and the only person in this world I'd accept as my equal."

"Equal?" C.C asked, amused. "If you asked me, he seems to be more capable than you, so far."

"I don't need comments from an immortal witch." Lelouch retorted.

After reading through the book the Squadron Commander of the O.S.I had, Lelouch closes the book.

"This has the layout of the building and detail, but I can't do much from here. So we need to commandeer a Knightmare before anything else."

Just as Lelouch said that a Sutherland piloted by a Britannian soldier approached and stopped before him. C.C hide behind the Burai she piloted and was out of sight.

"What are you doing there?" The soldier asked within his Knightmare. "That's a student's uniform, isn't it?"

"Oh, you're a soldier. Thank goodness. We need to help this man at once." Lelouch said, in an innocent tone. referring to one of the corpses of the O.S.I.

The soldier noticed the uniform and recognized it. "Office of Secret Intelligence… What are the Emperor's personal agents doing here?" He asked himself while exiting his Knightmare.

 _"Good. His reports are accurate. Calares's forces don't know about me. So I can use the data in this journal."_ Lelouch thought pleased.

"There's only one survivor?" The soldier asked approaching Lelouch.

"Yes, just you," Lelouch said as he turned to face him.

"What?" The asked.

"That's right." Lelouch then activated his Geass. "Now, give me your Knightmare."

"I understand. The ID code is QR5-YK1D6." The soldier handed Lelouch the key to his Knightmare.

"Thank you."

"Even though you need direct eye contact, are those theatrics necessary?" C.C asked.

"I thought I said I don't need your comments," Lelouch replied amused.

C.C turned and faced him, also amused.

"Let's began," Lelouch said.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **And that marks the end of the first part, hope you got all that. Now for Lelouch's memory loss, I decided if I just kept it the same as the canon where he just needed C.C to touch him and he regained his memories it would be to simple, so I had V.V join in on sealing him so they had to work on getting Lelouch back, like finding Orpheus, spending time looking for the Geass Order, and finally finding a Prototype Geass-Canceller.**

 **Now for Euphie, you are now aware of why she is called a Traitor, and let's face it, if she's showing the world that she's siding with the Japanese people and working alongside the Black Knights for the sake of the Zone, then naturally the Nobles would call her a Traitor since they were against the Zone from the start.**

 **I also had Logan confront Suzaku on his Martyr-complex, I figured that was a good time for someone to finally tell Suzaku straight out that his whole "I must die in order to repent" was just him trying to run away from the world and his responsibilities, and for him to understand that he has become an important person to other people and their lives, and he would only be hurting others if he kept trying to get himself killed. I also had Euphie tell him to fully convince him.**

 **As for Peace Mark, if you don't remember they were mention in chapter Eight, back during Season 1. And both Orpheus and Peace Mark appear in Code Geass Oz the reflection, look it up if you're curious. I added Orpheus into the story and the Black Knights because I liked him and wanted him as a major character.**

 **Next chapter will have more fighting and conclude the Babel Tower Incident.**

 **Anyways thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, if you want more leave a review if you like the story click the follow/favourite, and as always have an awesome day.**


	25. Plan For Independent Japan

**Hey everyone and get ready for this chapter. This will be part two of the Babel Tower incident and the end of it as well, I will have Zero show everyone his return and the Black Knights restart their battle against Britannia, along with some more differences to the results. Also, you will now see another instance of Euphie playing a role in the story, I hope you all like it.**

* * *

 **25\. Plan For Independent Japan.**

Within the Tokyo Settlement, a short distance away from Babel Tower was the Chinese Federation consulate, it was a building around a small area in the Settlement that had a Chinese styled palace building made to house the High Eunuch and Xingke, along with the soldiers they brought with them. The consulate itself was actually Chinese Federation soil and was a location that Britannian authority had no jurisdiction. And right now Viceroy Calares was there outside the building while the delegation from the Chinese Federation was inside. Soon Guilford approached Calares and informed him of the situation at Babel Tower.

"The terrorists are staging a counterattack?" Calares asked shocked. "And what's more, you're saying that it's the Black Knights?"

"Yes, we've confirmed the Black Knights are the instigators, reports of both the Guren MK II and the Agravaine have also come up." Guilford said. "Furthermore, it seems that they've managed to capture some of our Knightmares."

"That's disgraceful." Calares said. "This means that the perpetual cease-fire between us and them this past year has been broken, but why today of all days when we were attempting to end their connection with the Chinese Federation?"

"Still, their numbers are small, and this means we have a just cause to counterattack against them." Guilford reasoned. "But if Soul is leading the attack our forces could be in great danger. If I could possibly join the battle."

"No, you're still a guest here and under our protection. As Viceroy, it's my place to go out there." Calares said.

"But…" Guilford replied while Calares turned around to look at the room the High Eunuch was in through a screen door.

"I don't like the spices in Chinese food. However, I might enjoy it." Calares said with a smirk.

"Huh…" Guilford seemed confused.

"A manhunt." Calares clarified.

* * *

 **Babel Tower**

Inside a hallway in Babel Tower, A Sutherlands piloted by a soldier was driving through looking for an enemy. At that moment The Guren burst through the wall and grabbed the Sutherland with its Radiant Wave Surger by the Sutherlands head and pinned it to the wall.

"Let me see you burst, Britannian!" Kallen roared before activating the Radiant Wave Surger.

Once activated the Sutherlands started to swell up and exploded, killing the pilot within.

* * *

 **Babel Tower Control Room**

"Well done, Q1. Now, head up to level 21." Lelouch ordered while contacting Kallen in the control room.

* * *

 **Lower Floor Of Babel Tower.**

On one of the lower floor, a small group of three Sutherlands were driving down the hallway, unbeknownst a Back Knight member was hiding in a spot by the route they were taking and reading to fire an RPG.

"P4, block the stairway." Zero ordered, contacting the Black Knight.

He fired his RPG and it hit a plastic explosive on the ceiling, causing it to detonate and destroying the stairway in front of him.

* * *

On a different part of Babel Tower, one Burai piloted by a Black Knight was being chased by three enemy Sutherlands.

"R5, left, 30 degrees." Zero ordered, contacting the Black Knight.

The Burai turned around and aimed a missile launcher at the Sutherlands, after getting at a safe distance it fired missiles at the enemy Sutherlands and destroyed them.

* * *

On another part of Babel Tower, Urabe was piloting his Gekka through an empty hallway, with no enemies in sight.

"N1, fire barrage 50 meters ahead angle toward the ceiling." Zero ordered, contacting Urabe.

Urabe had his Gekka aim its Wrist-Mounted Gun at the ceiling above him and opened fire. On the floor above him, there were four enemy Sutherlands and the floor beneath them suddenly collapsed due to Urabe's shooting, thus taking them out.

* * *

 **G1 Mobile Base**

Inside the G-1 Mobile Base, a group of five staff officers were in bridge and looking at the monitor to see the situation of the battle inside Babel Tower. Right now they could see that their side was rapidly losing forces one after another and this caused them to panic.

"Contact lost with Lord Emilio." A staff officer reported.

"Change I.F.F. codes!" A second staff officer ordered.

"We have. Five times already!" A soldier replied.

"Ortiz unit wiped out." A third staff officer reported.

"Outrageous." A fourth staff officer responded.

"Who's directing these terrorists?!" A fifth staff officer asked in a panic.

"What are you doing?" Calares asked entering the bridge.

"Viceroy…" A soldier said as they all turned to see him enter.

* * *

 **Babel Tower**

Back inside Babel Tower, Urabe was still driving his Gekka with his Revolving Break Sword drawn and ready to cut down another enemy.

"So, Zero and Soul really are just students, huh?" Urabe asked himself, within his Knightmare. "Well, he is something special!"

After saying that, Urabe saw an enemy Sutherlands and used his Sword to slash it in two.

* * *

On one of the upper floors of Babel Tower, a large number of Black Knights were standing their and Lyre was with them. Sutherlands were brought in front of them and Lyre addressed the Black Knight members before entering one.

"More stolen Sutherlands have been supplied for us to use. Get on them fast and wipe out the enemy!" Lyre ordered them.

At another point on the Tower, a Burai was shooting down an enemy Knightmare.

"With both Zero and Soul here, we can't lose!" A Black Knight said proudly.

Another Burai fired its Slash Harkens at an enemy Sutherland and blew off its head.

"The Black Knights are finally back at full strength!" Another Black Knight said.

"Damn terrorists!" A Britannian soldier said before ejecting from his Knightmare.

* * *

 **Babel Tower Control Room**

In the control room, Lelouch was watching the situation of the battle going on in the Tower with the large monitor that showed more enemy signals being lost. He was pleased that everything was going in their favor.

"Shouldn't Viceroy Calares be making his appearance soon?" Lelouch asked himself, feeling confident.

"It's going well." Kallen said appearing beside him, still wearing the bunny costume.

Lelouch turned to see Kallen in the control room with him.

"Kallen, I sent you to level 21." Lelouch said.

"Don't worry, I asked Soul to cover my position and besides, I wanted to be here by your side." Kallen said approaching him. "We're finally alone… Just you and me…"

Kallen looked at him seriously.

* * *

 **Mt Fuji**

At the Fuji mines, inside the base where the Kyoto groups rule over, Euphie was standing inside the room at the top of the mines and standing beside her was Kirihara.

"I've just gotten word from Soul. They're going to proceed with the final stage of the operation." Kirihara said.

"I understand, then I should go as well." Euphie said.

"I must ask you though. Are you sure this is what you desire?" Kirihara asked. "If you do this, there will be no going back."

"And what would I achieve if I stopped here." Euphie asked. "I was willing to give up everything I had for the sake of peace between Japan and Britannia, but in all this time I've been made painfully aware that the results have only been one-sided. Britannia never had any intention of accepting a peaceful co-existence with the Japanese."

"You should know that everyone in both the Zone and the Ghettos think of you as a savior on the same calibre as Zero and Soul themselves." Kirihara reminded her. "You've done everything you possibly could do for them."

"Not yet, it's not just Japan, I want to help others as well." Euphie then walked away and began to leave. "That's why I have made my decision, for better or worse, I will fight."

* * *

 **Babel Tower Control Room**

Lelouch stood there not concerned, while Kallen was only a few steps away from him wanting to ask him a question that has been on her mind for a year now. "You have a question you wanted to ask me? I must say that's quite the surprise. What did you wanna talk about?" Lelouch asked.

"Lelouch, were you deceiving me right from the very beginning?" Kallen asked.

"About Zero being your classmate or about my Geass power? Which one has offended you?" Lelouch asked.

"Both of them… Tell me this. Did you use your Geass on me like you did the others? Did you twist my mind and my heart and make me follow you?" Kallen asked.

"Hahaha." Lelouch laughed.

"Lelouch!" Kallen said loudly.

"Let me ask you, didn't Soul already answer those questions for you?" Lelouch asked.

"I… I wanted to wait to hear your answer as well before I decided to believe it or not." Kallen said.

"Kallen, Your mind and your heart are yours alone as well as your loyalty and admiration for Zero." Lelouch assured her. "Kallen, you should be proud of what you did. You decided. You made the choice. You chose…Zero. You don't believe me?"

Kallen looked surprised.

* * *

 **Flashback, One Year Ago, Shikine Island**

 _"Logan tell me did you two use us? Use me?" Kallen asked with sadness._

 _"Of course not." Logan immediately answered. "Kallen you made your choice to follow us because you believed in our words, and how could we have others believe us if we didn't believe it ourselves?" Logan then began to approach her. "Kallen I meant every word, and I know Lelouch would say the same."_

 _Kallen was surprised and looked torn, she wanted to believe him but wasn't sure if she could and that fact upset her._

* * *

 **Flashback End**

Kallen realized his words coincided with what Logan had told her before and now decided she could believe them.

"I wanted to believe… So much that I become a slave." Kallen said distraught.

"I see." Lelouch said with sympathy.

"But, the ones that I believe in are Zero and Soul, just them." Kallen insisted. "It's not you, Lelouch! and I told Logan the same!"

"Well fine with me and I'm sure Logan would say the same." Lelouch said walking away unconcerned. By the way, are you ever going to change out of those clothes?"

Kallen looked down, realized she was still wearing the bunny/prostitute costume and became embarrassed.

"Don't look at me, you pervert!" Kallen said while covering her chest.

"Oh, is that the way you talk to Zero now?" Lelouch asked amused.

"I'm saying it to you, Lelouch!" Kallen argued.

"Very well then." Lelouch said casually before he heard someone contact him and turned on his earbud. "…Go ahead."

"Britannian reinforcements are here." C.C informed him.

* * *

 **Sky's Above The Tokyo Settlement**

Flying above the Tokyo Settlement are a gigantic number of aerial Britannian Forces that were seen on the monitor in the control room and all of them were converging at Babel Tower. The numbers were so great that they practically blanketed the sky, they could be seen by everyone, including the Black Knight inside Babel Tower, the citizens around the area, and even those at Ashford Academy.

* * *

 **Babel Tower**

"There's zillions of them." A Black Knight inside a Burai said worriedly. "What'll we do?!"

"We can't beat this many. There's no chance!" Another Black Knight inside a Sutherland said afraid.

* * *

 **Ashford Academy**

Back at Ashford, Shirley, Milly, Rivalz, and even Villetta were outside the school building and looking up at all the air forces in the sky.

"What's happening over there?" Shirley asked unsurely.

* * *

 **G1 Mobile Base**

Inside the G-1 bridge, Calares was sitting on his throne and leading the operation, the monitor showed the air forces had reached Babel Tower.

"Special Weapon Britannian 4 has begun to drop." A staff officer reported.

"Show the Chinese Federation, show them our emperor's might, the overwhelming power of our Holy Britannian Empire!" Calares declared confident.

"Yes, My Lord." All those in the G-1 said in unison.

* * *

 **Babel Tower**

The air forces soon released their VLOG's and a great number of Sutherlands dropped down on top of Babel Tower. They broke in through the walls and windows and started to swarm every floor in the building. In the control room, Kallen and Lelouch were able to see the forces invade on the large monitor.

"They're coming in from above, too." Kallen said concerned.

Lelouch removed his blazer and placed it over Kallen.

"That's right. Viceroy Calares must have arrived. Escape would be difficult. That's why…I'm going to win." Lelouch said confidently.

* * *

 **G1 Mobile Base**

On the monitor in the G-1, it showed the Britannian forces that had swarmed Babel Tower were covering almost every floor in the building.

"Assault Team 2 now has control up to floor J." A staff officer reported.

"That leaves only one escape route the Black knights can use." A second staff officer reported.

The monitored showed that there was only one floor in the building that they hadn't taken control of.

"And our main fighting force is right there waiting for them." Calares said pleased.

As Calares said, the G-1 along with a small number of Sutherlands were stationed on the bridge contacting Babel Tower to the highway and was the in front of the only remaining exit.

"Yes, sir. We just need to drive them out." A third staff officer said.

"Set up our broadcast link quickly." Calares ordered them. "We'll make the extermination of these terrorists a media event."

* * *

 **Babel Tower**

Lelouch was now alone in the control room and was entering a stolen Sutherland himself.

"The Britannians must feel certain of their victory." Lelouch said as the cockpit closed and he contacted C.C. "That clears all tasks at hand. All that's left is your level, right?"

"We'll be finished in ten minutes." C.C responded as she and other troops are placing sensors and plastic explosives around areas of the building.

"That works out perfectly. Me and R.R will do what we can here to buy you time." Soul contacted.

"What about Diethard's set up?" C.C asked.

"The system is still running. I've already prepared the setup." Lelouch responded.

"Then we'll begin, Euphemia's already at her position as well." Soul informed them.

"Very well, let's finish up. Everything is going according to plan." Lelouch said confidently.

At a lower floor, the Agravaine along with a smaller but well-equipped Knightmare frame were moving through the hallway and heading to meet up with Zero, the other Knightmare was Gold and Red in colour and, like the Lancelot, has two Factsphere Sensors which are mounted within its shoulders. It also is equipped with Slash Harkens, although there are only two, which are mounted on both of the hips. It's fixed MVS are shaped like spears instead of traditional long swords, and both can be attached at the hilts to form a double-bladed MVS lance. It is also incorporated a type of armament called the Needle Blazer. This fixed device is located in both of its elbows. It works by emitting a short-range blast of highly focused energy that can penetrate through a Knightmares armor with devastating effect, so powerful in fact, it can often pierce through destroying Frame and killing the pilot instantly. The Unit is also equipped with a second set of Landspinners which are mounted in its shoulders, as well as having the two standard-issue Landspinners located on the feet, which have also had their mud/dirt guards removed so the Frame can now instantly switch their position from forward to backwards facing. Though an odd feature at first glance, the addition of these extra Landspinners ultimately gives the Knightmare much more mobility, as it is able to achieve far greater evasive manoeuvres than what other Knightmares would be capable of using only two Landspinners.

Piloting this Knightmare was R.R.

"All we need to do now is reach Zero and wait for the plan to wrap up." Soul said contacting R.R.

"Right, but what if we ran into Britannian forces?" R.R asked.

"Simple, we take them out as usual." Soul answered.

The two continued their advance.

* * *

Babel Tower Upper Floor

Back on the floor, Lelouch was on, Kallen and Urabe had arrived in their Knightmares and stopped in front of him.

"Zero, wait's the word on the plan?" Urabe asked.

"I just got word, after a few minutes we'll be ready." Lelouch replied.

"Understood, and on another note, you shouldn't be concerned about your identity, I'm the only one who knows, and I promise to keep that secret with me to the grave." Urabe assured him. "Zero, I don't care if you're really a student or what your background is. And I know you and Soul meant it when you would change Japan for the better. All I know is that we need your help to give the Japanese hope, and hope is what our people need.

"Urabe…" Kallen spoke.

"You needn't worry about that Urabe." Lelouch said getting their attention. "I was never concerned with you knowing about who I am behind the mask. Because the Black Knights have still been operating successfully and because Soul also showed you his face, I'm not worried about trusting you on this because I know you are someone I can trust to keep it confidential."

Urabe was taken aback then nodded. "I see… I am grateful."

"He's right though." A voice spoke out.

The three of them looked to see the Agravaine, along with the Knightmare R.R was piloting appeared.

"Hope is what the people need, that's why our mission is to turn despair into hope." Soul proclaimed.

"Indeed, I'm glad you both made it." Lelouch said.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." R.R said.

"R.R? What is that Knightmare?" Lelouch asked.

"This is the Vincent. You weren't around to know this, but this is a this a mass-produced Knightmare Frame based on the Lancelot." R.R said. "We acquired it a short time ago and I've been using it on missions like this."

"I see, that is interesting." Lelouch said. "Still, I'd like to learn more of it later. In the meantime…"

* * *

 **Babel Tower Lower Floor**

A few minutes later C.C and the rest of the Black Knights had finished their preparations, just in time for Lelouch to contact her.

"C.C, Aren't you finished preparing the level yet?" Lelouch contacted.

"You called at the perfect time. We are all finished here." C.C responded.

* * *

 **Babel Tower Upper Floor**

"Then it is done." Lelouch then held up a control switch and turned to the others. "Everyone, brace yourself for impact, with this. Hope begins now!"

Lelouch pushed the button and with that, a series of explosions are set off around the building and cause the entire foundation to fall apart, the Knightmare all over the Tower start to lose balance and everything around the building both inside and out begin to tremor while rubble and debris start to fall all around them.

* * *

 **G1 Mobile Base**

Even inside the bridge aboard the G-1, Calares and his men could feel the tremors and realized that bombs had been used.

"Damn, terrorists! A suicide attack! Uncivilized monkeys!" Calares growled, angrily.

* * *

 **Babel Tower**

Back inside the tower, members of the Britannian Army could feel the tremors as well and more of the Knightmares along with the soldiers were begin lost because of the collapsing building.

"All units lost. Contact lost…with all units!" A soldier said loudly, contacting the rest.

"Wh-What the… Aaah?!" Another soldier before the floor beneath him gave away.

The explosions continued to detonate and were now exploding even around the exterior of the Tower. A whole section of the building proceeds to be ripped off from the rest along, taking the Britannian forces and even the blimp with it, while the Black Knights got to a safe location in the Basement.

Kallen saw the location the falling Tower would fall upon on the monitor of her Knightmare.

"That's it. The tower will smash the enemies above us and crush them as it falls!" Kallen deduced.

"Not just that." Lelouch contacted, surprising her.

As the section falls downwards it proceeds to plummet towards the G-1 and the forces around it.

* * *

 **G1 Mobile Base**

Calares looks on in shock and horror at the falling building about to crush him to death.

"No, it can't be!" Calares cried out in disbelief.

* * *

 **Babel Tower**

Lelouch looks on within his Knightmare pleased.

 _"Your mistake was sealing off your escape route. And signalling your location like that made you so easy to target."_ Lelouch thought satisfied.

* * *

 **G1 Mobile Base**

"AAAHHHHHH!" Calares screams out one last scream as the building lands and crushes him and all his mean to death.

"HAHAHA." Lelouch laughs at the scene. "Goodbye, Viceroy Calares…"

Soul turns to the rest of them. "Now everyone, move out! The time is now!"

All the Black Knights roar out in agreement and move forward.

* * *

 **Area 11 Government Bureau**

Inside a monitoring room in the Area Eleven government bureau a group of soldiers were watching the situation on a large screen and are now in disarray over the fact that the Viceroy was now dead and were panicking on what they should do.

"The Viceroy has been killed?" A soldier asked shocked.

"Where's Lord Cornwell?" A second soldier asked in a panic.

"He was with the Viceroy." A third soldier answered.

"Then, who's next in the chain of command?" The third soldier asked upset.

"The minister of internal affairs." A fourth soldier answered with reluctance.

"A civil servant in charge now?!" A fifth soldier replied in a panic.

"This is no time to panic. I am taking command." Guilford called out entering the room with the Glaston Knights, Bart, Alfred, David, Claudio, and Edgar at his side. "This is not a grab for political power. It's a temporary measure. I swear it in the name of my princess. I ask for your cooperation."

"The princess?" A soldier asked.

"Does he mean Princess Cornelia?" Another soldier asked.

"In that case…" A third soldier said with a nod.

"…right." The third soldier also nodded.

"Yes, My Lord." They all said in unison as they stood up and saluted to Guilford.

"Thank you. I am grateful to you." Guilford said before turning around to address the Glaston Knights. "Now then, I'll go to the scene to direct emergency rescue operations. Alfred, you contact the police. Bart, you remain here…"

Soon all the screens in the room were covered by static, as they cleared up the Glaston Knights all looked surprised by what was now on the large screen.

"But that's?" Alfred spoke shocked.

"What's wrong?" Guilford asked as he turned to see the screen for himself.

As he looked the static around the screen completely cleared up and what was shown was nonother then Zero. Lelouch's Zero costume was also slightly different, for one the top edges of the mask was spikier and the purple jumpsuit was now a formal suit with the same colour-scheme and design. He was standing behind a Chinese mark symbolizing the Chinese Federation.

"I am Zero!" Zero declared.

"What the hell?" Guilford said more shocked than anyone.

* * *

 **Streets Of The Tokyo Settlement**

Around the Tokyo Settlement, the same video-fed was being shown on every screen, including TV-screens, large screens and even on Cell-phones, because of this every citizen on the streets and in houses could see it for themselves and were completely surprised themselves.

"Isn't that Zero?" A female Citizen asked surprised.

"No way…" A male Citizen asked surprised.

"I thought he disappeared." Another male Citizen said surprised.

"How could this happen?" A third male Citizen asked.

"Does this mean that Zero is back, it can't be?" A second female Citizen asked, seeing the video from her phone.

"People of Japan. I have returned!" Zero declared while holding his arms out.

* * *

 **Media Broadcasting Station**

At the broadcasting station, the Britannian media was trying to cut the video fed, but weren't able to.

"Kill the video!" The Chief of the station desperately told one of the representatives.

"I can't! It won't take my access code!" The media representative said still trying.

* * *

 **Chinese Federation**

In a room somewhere in the Chinese Federation, Diethard was there along with Sayoko and Rakshata. Once the broadcast started it the same video appeared on a miniature TV on the table next to him and Diethard immediately grabbed it.

"That's it! The Ω(omega) line that I set up! And the only one besides Soul who knows about it …is Zero!" Diethard said ecstatic and lifting up the TV. "Yes, I knew you would return!"

* * *

 **Area 11 Chinese Federation Consulate**

"Hear me, Britannia! All you who have power, heed my words carefully." Zero declared. "I am burdened by sorrow. So much time has passed in my absence and yet Britannia remains the same, hatred, discrimination, a refusal to lay down arms. Malicious deeds carried out in an attempt to destroy our hope. The same abhorrent interplay of tragedy and comedy. The people still suffer, Britannia still bares their fangs at us. That is why it was necessary to retaliate. We of the Black Knights will no longer remain silent, rather we will continue to grow our rebellion and make our stand! It begins today with the divine punishment I have brought upon the inept and foolish Viceroy Calares."

"Zero is correct!" Soul declared appearing next to Zero and standing beside him. "People of Japan! Long have we waited, through our struggles and effort to protect our freedom, we waited for the day when we could stop struggling and fight back, and that time has finally come! No more shall we remain as bystanders trying to maintain a state of ceasefire, instead we will take back our country and bring down Britannia!"

* * *

 **A Lounge In The Britannia Capital Pendragon**

Inside a Lounge within the city of Pendragon that was reserved for the Knights of the Round were members of that very order of Knights, right now there were seven of them in that room. The Knight of One, Bismarck Waldstein, the Knight of Three Gino Weinberg, The Knight of Six Anya Alstreim, The Knight of Nine Nonette Enneagram, The Knight of Ten Luciano Bradley, The Knight of Twelve Monica Krushevsky. Even Suzaku was there, now being the Knight of Seven. Currently, they were all watching the broadcast themselves.

"Man oh man, the Kings of the Elevens sure are fired up," Gino commented, turning to Suzaku."Right, Suzaku? They even got back Zero."

Suzaku just watched the broadcast with a determined expression.

* * *

 **Area 11 Government Bureau**

Back at the government bureau, those in the monitoring room were finally able to track the signal on where the broadcast was coming from.

"Got it. The signal's coming from the Chinese Federation consulate." A soldier reported.

The others gasped at that information.

"Chinese Federation?" Claudio asked.

"Has he defected?" Alfred asked.

"No, remember they were originally on their side so it makes sense." David pointed out.

Guilford glared at the situation.

"They broke through our encirclement." Guilford said before gasping. "Of course! They've stayed inside the fallen building." They've made Babel Tower itself their pathway." He was referring to the fact that the Black Knights hid in the basement of Babel Tower while it was exploding and afterwards because the section of the fallen building lead straight to the consulate they used it as a roadway to reach the consulate. "But, what about the Chinese Federation? Did they plan this out with them beforehand? Is that possible?"

* * *

 **A Lounge In The Britannia Capital Pendragon**

"What do you think Suzaku?" Gino asked placing an arm around Suzaku's shoulder. "You would know better than anyone, is that really Zero?"

Suzaku nodded. "Yes, there can be no doubt."

"Well, then they're our enemies again since they broke the terms of the ceasefire." Gino decided. "And if that's the case, if we'd just go over there and storm the consulate…"

"…then we'd be breaking our treaty with them, risking an international incident." Suzaku reminded him.

"He's saying that he's Zero, and Zero and Soul killed our royals. That gives this equal status with the EU war." Gino pointed out.

"It's a slippery slope either way." Anya said bored.

* * *

 **Chinese Federation Consulate**

Within the consulate, in the room they were broadcasting was Kallen, Lyre, Urabe, Xingke, Gao Hai, R.R, and other members of the Black Knights, in front of them were Zero and Soul who were giving their message to the world.

 _"Killing the viceroy and securing our escape route, he was able to do both at the same time."_ Kallen thought.

 _"Such cunning audacity is impressive…"_ Xingke thought watching Zero.

* * *

 **Area Eleven Government Bureau**

"It's Zero. The real one!" Guilford said angrily watching the broadcast.

* * *

 **Chinese Federation Consulate**

"We hereby declare our independence from Britannia!" Zero announced. "But don't take this to mean the resurrection of your fallen nation, we will not turn back the hands of time! The new Japan we go on to build shall be one broad enough to accept all peoples history and ideologies, where the strong shall not reign over the weak." Zero then held out his arms again. "And it shall be called, the United States of Japan!"

* * *

 **Chinese Federation**

"They've done it, this is the birth of a nation." Diethard said watching with excitement.

"Just like they always said they would." Rakshata said amused. "Those two always know how to surprise everyone."

* * *

 **Ashford Academy**

Inside the Student Council room at Ashford, the members of the Student Council along with Villetta were also watching the broadcast, though Milly, Shirley and Rivalz were all either shocked or unsure, Villetta just glared at the screen with hate in her eyes.

 _"Terrorists forming a nation?"_ Villetta thought surprised.

* * *

 **Chinese Federation Consulate**

"Starting from this moment, the USJ will be a nation that opposes Britannia rule and will accept those who share our desire for change!" Soul declared. "Race, ideology and religion will not matter. Being a citizen will have but one requirement, to do that which is just!"

"I agree with those ideals completely and also desire change!" A voice called out in agreement. Then to the shock of almost everyone who was watching the one who spoke and stood in front of the camera taking her place beside Zero and Soul was Euphie herself.

"I am Euphemia, the former Third Princess of Britannia and now one of the heads of the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan. I stand before you all now to make my own declaration, for so long all I ever desired was give the Japanese back their home, something that was unjustly taken from them. But no matter how I tried to do so in a peaceful manner all I was given in return was hatred and retaliation. So if a peaceful approach isn't an option then I have but one choice left." She then looked on with determination. "I hereby declare that both myself and the Special Zone sever all ties with Britannia, for this day fourth we are apart of the United States of Japan!"

* * *

 **Area Eleven Government Bureau**

Everyone listening was completely at a loss for words, silence filled the room as none of them ever could have predicted Euphie to make such a declaration and to the whole world no less.

"Is she serious?" David asked shocked.

"How could she?" Bart asked in disbelief.

 _"Princess…"_ Guilford thought distraught.

* * *

 **A Lab Somewhere In Cambodia**

At a lab in Cambodia working under the Totomo Agency was Schneizel's research team, at that location was another screen playing the broadcast and seeing it was a dishevelled Nina who was dressed a researcher herself, with an insane look on her face.

"Princess Euphemia…Why?" Nina asked, almost losing herself.

* * *

A Lounge In The Britannia Capital Pendragon

"Woah! No way!" Gino said surprised. "I didn't think she'd go that far."

"Not really that surprising." Luciano said off-handed. "Princess Treachery finally showed her true colours, that's all."

"You okay Suzaku?" Gino asked. "This must be tough since you used to be her Knight."

"I'm fine, don't worry." Suzaku said. "I knew from the start, this was the only outcome."

* * *

 **Chinese Federation Consulate**

Now outside the consulate were a group of Britannia soldiers who were preparing to storm their way inside. Standing before them Xingke holding onto his Sword, determined to stop them.

"I trust you understand the consequences if you force your way in." Xingke threatened.

The soldiers stopped and lowered their guns.

"All right. We'll settle this in diplomatic chambers later." The leading soldier said begrudgingly.

Xingke then thought to himself. _"Zero… I thought just having Soul was enough, but now. There can be no doubt, he's proven they'll both be useful to us."_

* * *

 **Chinese Federation Military Compound**

Inside a small room within a military compound at the Chinese Federation were Todoh and Ohgi, they both also watched the broadcast and looked as if they were deep in thought. Ohgi then turned to face Todoh.

"General Todoh, it's time." Ohgi said.

"Then, should I inform the others, Deputy Commander?" Todoh asked.

"Ohgi nodded. "Yeah, gather everyone. The Black Knights are going back to Japan."

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. First, this goes without saying but yes, Kirihara is also still alive, he was one of the leaders of the Zone along with the others and he's also on board for this fight. And I decided to not kill Urabe because when you think about it, how would I in this situation, everything went as planned. Plus after waiting a year Kallen finally got her answer about whether Zero was using her or not.**

 **Now to address the major part. Euphie is a part of the Rebellion, I decided since Charles had her kidnapped and Geass'd, not to mention she saw how her Zone didn't help like she wanted she decided enough was enough it's time to choose a side, and personally I think Euphie would side with them then go back to being a figurehead. And now Zero and Soul decided to build their nation, in this case, both the Japanese inside the Zone and out will be onboard, after a year of abuse from Britannia I don't think there are any Elevens that are pro-Britannia at this point.**

 **Anyways thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, if you want more leave a review, if you like the story click the follow/favourite, and as always have an awesome day.**


	26. The Start Of Changes

**Hey everyone and get ready for this chapter. This'll be chapter 26 and it's going to go more into the current state of things in the world and mostly where things are going to go from here.**

* * *

 **26\. The Start Of Changes.**

Night fell after the declaration made by Euphie and the Black Knights regarding the return of Zero and the independence of Japan. Inside a meeting room within the Chinese Federation consulate was a wide-screen TV that was broadcasting news of what was currently taking place outside the consulate. Kallen was watching it alone.

"The terrorist group known as the Black Knights along with Soul and the newly re-emerged Zero have now been officially reinstated as enemies of the state and the territory that was once acknowledged to be the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan has served its ties to Britannia and is now being claimed by the Elevens as a Nation of their own. A female news anchor reported. "Currently the Black Knights, Zero included are currently hiding in a section of the Chinese Federation consulate. However, there's no cause for alarm. Acting Viceroy Guilford has taken command of the army in the absence of wounded Viceroy Calares. Former Princess Euphemia has also joined hands with thees rebels and is therefore considered to be a criminal who is guilty of treason against Britannia and will be treated as such. The consulate has been completely surrounded and the public…"

As Kallen listened to the report Soul, C.C and R.R entered the meeting room.

"You and Lelouch have the town jumping." Kallen congratulated.

"Naturally. A new nation has just been created in their own territory. And not to mention of course, that it also just declared war on Britannia." C.C said as she took a seat on the couch.

"That's right, not to mention the return of Zero and the Black Knights being enemies of Britannia," Rolo added as he took off his Visor.

"Well we already expected this much, so there's not much cause for concern." Soul stated. "Right now our only problem is Guilford and we should be able to deal with that much for a while. In the meantime, let's focus on moving on to the next phase of our plan. Urabe is only standby with the Special Forces. Lyre is handling communication with the members of the Chinese Federation. Let's control our pace and keep things steady."

"Understood." Kallen and Rolo said in unison.

"My, my, you have become better adept at being a commander," C.C noted amusedly. "Completely different from your old self who couldn't do anything but pilot a Knightmare."

"Hmph, but you haven't changed at all." Soul replied in the same tone. "You're still just a lazy witch."

C.C just smiled as she got comfortable on the couch.

"By the way, where's Lelouch?" Kallen asked.

"He's with Euphemia," Rolo said. "It's been a year since they've seen each other, so they wanted to talk in private.

* * *

 **Meeting Room Within The Consulate**

Inside a meeting room in the consulate with two couches and a desk was Lelouch in his Zero attire without his mask and Euphie who was standing next to him.

"With this, everything will start to move as I envisioned," Lelouch said pleased. "Though it took much longer than I planned."

"Even though you just got back, you're still able to act as though no time has passed at all," Euphie noted amusedly.

"I don't have much of a choice, considering I've kept everyone waiting for a year." Lelouch then smiled. "Still I'm glad, despite being gone for so long both Japan and its people are in a much better state than I was expecting, I have you to thank for that Euphie."

Euphie smiled back. "What are you talking about, it was Soul and everyone else that did all the work, I only helped with the simpler affairs."

"No, you're wrong about that, Euphie," Lelouch argued. "You've done much more than you realize. Both creating the Special Zone at the cost of your claim to the throne, as well as doing everything you could to maintain it all this time, you've been a symbol of hope to the people of Japan, that's why they never rebelled against it because they believed that you would keep your promise to do what you could to make things better for them. Euphie, this wouldn't have been possible without you."

Euphie was taken aback by his words. "I never saw it that way. To me, the only who gave hope to the Japanese was always you."

"Hmph, you think too little of yourself," Lelouch said.

"Honestly though, I don't think anyone of us could have accomplished any of this without Logan. He really is amazing, Lelouch. Just like you." Euphie said.

"That's not surprising," Lelouch said, proudly. "When I first created the Black Knights, I chose him to be my partner because I knew if anything happened to me he could still full the position of leader on his own."

"If something were to happen to you." Euphie looked down, upset from hearing those words.

"..." Lelouch stopped and realized what he had said. "Forgive me, Euphie. I know I worried you the most in all this. I let myself became careless, and as a result, we both got captured."

"It wasn't your fault!" Euphie immediately denied. "No one could have predicted that happening. Or, that father had a Geass."

"True, but..." Lelouch then thought to himself. _"But I should have predicted that man would interfere."_ He clenched his fists. _"He'll never be satisfied until he's taken everything from me."_

Lelouch then remembered something.

"Euphie, Suzaku was there on that day, so he also knows about Geass, right?" Lelouch asked.

"That's right, he knows everything I know," Euphie confirmed.

"Then why did he leave his position as your Knight to join Schneizel?" Lelouch asked. "And, why did he later go on to became a Knight of the Round?"

"That's something that has a reason behind it, but it's something Suzaku himself should tell you. But believe me when I say, no matter how things appear, Suzaku is definitely on our side." Euphie assured him.

Lelouch thought for a moment before speaking.

"Very well, I'll trust you on this," Lelouch responded. "And, I'll trust Suzaku as well, I own him that much."

"Thank you, and now, I only have one thing left to say," Euphie said.

"What's that?" Lelouch asked.

He got his answer in the form of Euphie getting closer and wrapping her arms around him, hugging Lelouch in a gentle and emotional embrace.

"Lelouch, I've missed you," Euphie said, happily with tears streaming down her eyes.

Lelouch then wrapped his arms around her and returned the hug.

"Yes, I've missed you as well, Euphie," Lelouch said, with a warm smile.

* * *

 **The Next Day, Ashford Academy**

At Ashford Academy, the members of the Student Council were inside a small kitchen room, wearing kitchen aprons and each was preparing individual parts of a coarse meal.

"Lelouch, open the oven!" Milly requested.

"Yeah, yeah." Lelouch complied.

"Some salt." Milly requested.

Lelouch added salt to a pot of soap.

"Frying pan." Milly requested.

Lelouch stokes the frying pan with meat on it.

"A fresh egg." Milly requested.

Lelouch cracked out an egg in a bowl.

"Bechamel sauce." Milly requested.

Lelouch stirred the sauce.

"Put the gelato on another plate. Oh, and add the rosemary to the sorbet. Then add the dill to the sauerkraut. The black forests cake needs…" Milly requested without stopping.

"I can't do this by myself!" Lelouch complained. "Why do you only keep asking me to help with that all?"

"We didn't have a choice. Rivalz has no sense of taste and of course, she is…" Milly looked to her right.

They all look to see Shirley holding an electric-mixer into a bowl of batter, which she has trouble holding steady.

"Well, after all, she isn't the most focused person in the world," Lelouch said, annoyed.

Milly walks up to Lelouch and leans on him with a smile. "Oh just behave and do what you told now. Usually, a character like you would act as the type who couldn't earn a living."

"And he keeps a book of his household spending," Rivalz added.

"How did you know that?!" Lelouch questioned.

"Oh, jeez. You really do?" Rivalz said.

They then see Shirley, who ends up losing her hold on the bowl and causing it to fly out of her hand and fall on top of her, which makes Shirley fall onto the floor with the batter spilling all over her.

"Want a towel?" Rivalz offered.

"I will get it myself, thank you," Shirley replied.

"President, can I ask something?" Lelouch asked.

"Certainly, although I may choose not to answer you," Milly said.

"So today, we are celebrating Rolo and me coming back alive," Lelouch said.

Milly nodded. "You two escaped that terror attack all right? Shirley was practically out of her mind, poor girl. 'Oh if my Lulu has been killed, ah…'"

Shirley quickly stood up and rushed over to Milly, she covered Milly's mouth with her hands to stop her from continuing.

"Hey, where is Rolo?" Rivalz asked.

"I spoke with him but you know, the boy is a lot more sensitive now that his older brother isn't around," Milly said, while her voice was muffled because Shirley was covering her mouth.

"That's partly why he doesn't have any friends, isn't it?" Rivalz noted.

"You should simply say he is quiet," Shirley argued. "Besides, for as long as we've known him he's never been far from Logan, it's hard for him to be himself without him."

"Ah… not that I mind your dirty hands on my mouth but…" Milly said.

"Alright. I'm sorry." Shirley then removed her hands from Milly's mouth.

 _"Nobody remembers anything about Nunnally."_ Lelouch thought upset. _"My little sister has been completely erased. I wasn't the only one whose memory was rewritten. The entire student council has been manipulated with as well. How dare they…"_

Lelouch's thought was interrupted when he heard a bumping from his Cellphone, he checked it to see he had a message.

"Rolo?" Lelouch wondered.

* * *

 **O.S.I Underground Ashford Base**

Underneath Ashford Academy was a secret base the belonged to the O.S.I, inside that base was a meeting room that the members currently in the base used to hold discussions and operate surveillance over the entire Ashford Academy campus. Members of O.S.I Along with Villetta who was leading them were currently having a meeting.

"Even after the Babel Tower incidence, Lelouch Lamperouge has shown no special changes." An O.S.I member reported.

"There are 180 cameras on campus, as well as 47 undercover observers. We found no clues or information that could connect Lelouch with the destruction of Carthage's unit." Another O.S.I member reported.

"Surveillance is perfect. He has no opportunity to use his Geass. If he is Zero, it would be odd if he returned here to the school." Villetta pointed out.

"Then the situation hasn't changed from before the Babel Tower incident." A third O.S.I member said.

"Those of us in the Office of Secret Intelligence will carry on our mission to capture C.C. People, continue observing the bait as you have been," Villetta ordered.

"Yes, My Lord." They all said in unison.

* * *

 **Bedroom At Lelouch's Residence**

[Yes, My Lord.] They all said in unison over a recording.

After hearing a recording of the meeting and conversations between Villetta and the O.S.I members, Rolo switches off a tiny recording device and hands it to Lelouch. The two of them are currently inside Lelouch's bedroom.

"Because they're watching someone else, they wouldn't even consider the possibility that they're being watched themselves," Rolo said.

"It's human nature to think of yourself untouchable when you put in a favourable position," Lelouch told him. "Besides, why complain when it's to our advantage."

"Still though, will it be staff to place wire-taps in a place like that?" Rolo asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, they'll never find out," Lelouch assured him. "And even if they do, worst-come-to-worst I can still use my Geass on most of them, as for Villetta, she's no threat on her own."

Rolo nodded and they both left.

* * *

 **E.U Battlefield**

Meanwhile, on a Battlefield at Italy, Britannian forces with Sutherland and Gloucester Knightmare Frames were battling against Italian forces whom also had Knightmares, on a location filled with steep cliffs over a sandy shore. The Italian forces were showing themselves to be capable enough to hold the Britannians hold for a while.

At the top of the cliffs was the commander centre of the Italian forces.

"Italian state forces are holding strong on the right flank, too." The Italian Commander reported.

"The victory Bordeaux drink tonight will be a fine vintage." The Italian Vice-Commander celebrated.

"Unknown craft approaching from above!" An Italian soldier reported.

"What?" The Commander asked surprised.

Back on the Battlefield, soaring through from the sky and landing in the middle of the Italian forces was the Lancelot, only now it had a more advanced float system and seemed to possess newer upgrades making it more powerful than it was a year ago. All the Italian forces came to a halt and looked on it both shock and fear at seeing the Lancelot.

"The Lancelot." An Italian soldier said shocked.

"Britannia's White Death." Another Italian soldier said fearfully.

"Knights of the Round here in the front line?" A third Italian soldier said shocked.

"Please surrender." Suzaku in the pilot seat of the Lancelot said, drawing sounds of confusion from those around him. "You have no chance of winning. Anyone who throws his weapon down will not be shot."

Suzaku's voice was also heard by those in the command centre.

"Of all the impertinent!" The Italian Vice-Commander said insulted.

The Commander was angered greatly by Suzaku's words.

"Destroy it. Damn it! He's only one knight." The Italian ordered.

By his order, all the Italian Knightmares charged at the Lancelot ready to fight.

"Then so be it," Suzaku said as he began to fight back. The Lancelot fired its Slash Harkens at two enemy Knightmares and used it to slam those two into several more enemy, thus crushing them. It then drew both its MVS Blades. "Do you want more?"

They continued to charge him and Suzaku had the Lancelot slash apart every enemy that approached the Lancelot. The Lancelot then took off into the air and drew its VARIS Rifle, using it to shot down and destroy every remaining enemy from higher ground.

* * *

 **Britannian Naval Fleet**

Off the coast of the Battlefield was a Fleet of Battleships with Knightmares on them. On the ship that was leading the fleet was Schneizel and with him was his aid Kanon. On the ship, the two of them were seeing the status of Suzaku's battle against the Italian forces.

"Allowing him to conduct a solo operation, are you sure?" Kanon asked. "Kururugi used to be your subordinate, your Highness."

"He's now the Knight of Seven and reports directly to His Majesty." Schneizel reminded him.

"Yes, My Lord." Kanon bowed.

"He has been elevated in rank. He's to be admired. The world today is overflowing with despair. That's why he uses his humility and sense of duty as a compass to guide him through these dark times. Even despite his previous position as my Sister's Knight, he was still capable of seeing the bigger picture and making chooses that are more in his best interest." Schneizel noted.

"And what about Area Eleven, your Highness?" Kanon asked.

"Unfortunately we can't just abandon our battles against the E.U so I can't be as present as I would like, but the Knights of the round or a different matter," Schneizel said pleased.

* * *

 **Ashford Academy**

Back at Ashford, Lelouch was alone in the Student Council room looking over an album on his computer showing pictures of all the events that had transpired this past year. The album had many pictures of the members of the Student Council, including one with all of them wearing sports clothes, one where they were dressed in Halloween costumes, and one of them dressed up for Christmas. Through these pictures, Lelouch noticed that Suzaku, Nina and Arthur weren't in any of them.

 _"Nina's gone, too. I wonder if Suzaku took Arthur with him."_ Lelouch thought to himself.

"What's up? How come you're looking through the album?" Rolo asked as he walked in. "Hey, that's the student council marathon dance fire isn't it?"

"You know the Prez, she runs us ragged with all these events she likes to put on," Lelouch commented, looking at more pictures.

The next picture was one with a group of male students on stage all looking heartbroken and Rivalz being given a trophy by Milly.

"Oh, that's the broken heart contest." Rolo recognized the picture.

"Talk about sad irony. The Prez dumps on Rivalz's heart then presents him with the award for winning." Lelouch noted.

"I think I get it, your looking up the things we did this past year while your memories were gone." Rolo guessed.

"A year may have gone by, but for me, it feels like its been a day," Lelouch said. "At the very least, I'd like to know just what it is that's been going on in my life while I wasn't myself. At best my memories are still hazy."

"I understand," Rolo said while taking out his Cellphone.

Lelouch looked and noticed that strapped to Rolo's Cellphone was a Heart-shaped locket.

 _"That locket. That's right."_ Lelouch thought. _"I remember, Rolo bought that locket a few months ago, he said it was a gift for a friend."_ Lelouch widened his eyes. _"Wait, he bought that on October 25th. That's Nunnally's birthday."_

Rolo noticed Lelouch's expression.

"Huh? What's wrong." Rolo asked.

"Rolo, that locket you have, you were planning to give it to Nunnally, weren't you?" Lelouch asked.

Rolo at first looked surprised but then upset. "Yeah, I was, honestly though a part of me was hoping that seeing me buy a gift for someone on the date of her birthday would trigger a memory from you. But it didn't work."

"I see if nothing else it was worth a try." Lelouch then noticed Rolo was still holding the locket. "Rolo, you cared about Nunnally, didn't you?"

Rolo was taken aback and answered immediately. "Of course, she…" He stopped and looked down. "…She's my best friend.

"I know," Lelouch said. "I'm sure she thinks of you as her best friends as well."

Rolo had a surprised expression.

 _"That's right, Nunnally is a part of all our lives."_ Lelouch thought. _"And no matter the cost, I will get her back."_

* * *

 **Chinese Federation Consulate**

Within the consulate, Kallen was in one of the bathrooms currently taking a shower. _"It's been 3 days since the United States of Japan was established. Our forces are stationed around the broader of the area that was once the Special Zone, but I doubt Britannia's will be fooled for long, it'll only be a matter of time before they find out that the main members are actually in the consulate. And yet, while we've been following the orders given to us from Soul, we still haven't received any instructions from Lelouch. What on earth is he doing?"_ Kallen thought to herself as she stepped out of the shower and looked at her clothes in a basket beside the shower, next to them was a basket that had the blazer Lelouch gave her. She holds it and looks distraught. _"You really are Zero, aren't you?"_ Kallen then sees that her Bunny girl waitress/prostitute uniform was also in that basket, Kallen looked as though she realized something. _"…Of course!"_

Meanwhile, in the meeting room, Soul, Euphie and C.C were in the middle of a discussion.

"I spoke with Gao Hai," Soul said. "He can drag out the extradition negotiations with Britannians. For now, our limit is up to a week at best."

"That may not be much, but it should be long enough while we wait for the others," Euphie said.

"I'm sure Lelouch would agree," C.C said. "As for the Chinese Federation government…"

"C.C, I was just thinking," Kallen said loudly, walking into the room upset. wearing only a towel. "Wouldn't it've made more sense for you to play the bunny girl?"

Kallen then notices the other two and realizing how immodestly dressed she is in front of them, proceeds to run behind a stained glass pane, embarrassed.

"Well, that was unexpected," Euphie said with a nervous smile.

"It's normal for Kallen." C.C Corrected.

"That's not true!" Kallen quickly denied.

"Oh? Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you appear before Logan once before dressed the same way." C.C reminded her, with a hint of amusement. "No wait, you weren't wearing a towel at that time."

"Don't say things that will give people the wrong idea!" Kallen shouted embarrassed. "The circumstances were different!"

"We can see you," C.C said, referring to the fact that her towel begins to unfurl, revealing Kallen's boobs. Causing Kallen to re-cover herself.

Soul places a hand over his head and sighs. "Will we really be able to succeed? At this moment I'm starting to wonder."

"Oh come on now, there's nothing wrong with taking things a little easy, once in a while," Euphie assured him.

"Sorry to interrupt." A voice said, they turned to see Orpheus walk in. "But I have a report."

"Lyre." Euphie addressed him.

"Very well then, what's the report?" Soul asked.

"I just spoke with Urabe, he told me he was able to get in contact with Kyoshiro Todoh. He and the rest of the Executive members of the Black Knights should be able to arrive in Japan within the next two days." Orpheus reported.

Everyone's eyes widened at this new information.

"They'll all be arriving here?" Euphie asked.

"And that means Ohgi and the others," Kallen said.

"Two days means we have plenty of time," C.C stated.

Soul nodded. "Indeed, I'll pass the message on to R.R, he'll make sure that Zero here's this. But first…" He then stands up. "I have a matter of the utmost importance that I must take of, the rest of you continue as planned if anything new develops report it to me immediately." He gave one last order, before walking away.

"Understood." They all said in unison before he left.

* * *

 **Ashford Academy**

A few hours later. Back at Ashford Lelouch was alone in the Student Council room while on the phone.

"I see, that's good. If anything else is reported pass it along to me." Lelouch said.

He then hung up and smirked.

 _"Ohgi and the rest of the senior officers of the Black Knights will be here in a few days. That means before long we'll be able to move the final stage in establishing our new Nation."_ Lelouch thought.

Just then the door opened and Shirley walked in.

"Lulu, are you in here all by yourself?" Shirley asked noticing him.

"Yeah, Shirley don't you have swim club now?" Lelouch asked, in his usual student tone.

"Yes, I do but you see I have to go shopping because I have to buy a birthday gift," Shirley said.

"Whose birthday?" Lelouch asked.

"Ms Villetta, our counsellor. They all agree I should buy it since I'm always the one who gets her mad." Shirley said, with a smile. "Problem is I'm incredibly impaired of picking out present. She seems to enjoy liquor I could buy her that, but I don't know a brand she likes."

"Should I go with you?" Lelouch offered.

Shirley was surprised by that.

"I could help you select the present for her." Lelouch clarified.

"Y-You would? Seriously?" Shirley asked gratefully.

"Sure, you ready to go?" Lelouch asked.

"Yeah," Shirley replied with enthusiasm.

Unbeknownst to the two of them, outside the window was Rivalz who was eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Oh, right. Now I've got my scoop. Thank you, guys." Rivalz said deviously before running off.

Later, Lelouch was in the bathroom wearing more casual clothes and getting ready to go out. After he was done he made his way to the front door. There he saw Rolo standing in front of him.

"Are you going out?" Rolo asked.

"Yeah, I have to help pick out a gift. It's a present for Ms Villetta's birthday." Lelouch answered.

"Her birthday? I see. I guess this is just something we do on the council, isn't it?" Rolo said.

Lelouch walked up to him and stopped while he was right beside Rolo, at that point he passed a hand on his shoulder and leaned his head down to whisper in Rolo's ear.

"Keep close the whole time, when you here the signal follow my lead," Lelouch whispered.

Rolo simply nodded.

Lelouch then lifted his head and removed his arm, he made his way out the door.

"Well, I'd better be going," Lelouch said.

"See you later," Rolo said.

And with that, Lelouch had left. Rolo stood there about to leave when he heard a voice.

"Rolo!" A female voice called out and Milly appeared beside him, draping her arm around his shoulder.

"Oh, Miss President!" Rolo noted, surprised.

Rivalz appeared as well, the two of them stood next to Rolo.

"Rolo, you come along, too. It'll be fun to chat." Milly said, confusion Rolo.

* * *

 **Omotesando Mall**

Lelouch and Shirley were now at a large indoor shopping mall centre and were looking over different bottles of wine to figure out what they should buy.

"Hum, I've learned about wines but never tried any." Lelouch pondered.

"Out of luck there. How about this stuff?" Shirley suggested.

"Maybe those are too sweet. How about a Sopron." Lelouch wondered.

 _"Could this be a date? If it's not, I'll make it one then."_ Shirley thought while blushing.

Lelouch turned his gaze to his right and saw the wide mirror with his reflation on it, and he could also see the reflation of Milly, Rivalz, and Rolo hiding in the distance.

 _"I knew they would try something like this, although I didn't think they bring Rolo, too. Typical of Milly. Oh well, at least this'll make easier from him to stay close to me."_ Lelouch thought.

Milly simply watched them from their hiding spot, unaware that they had been seen.

"What a great topic for a next meeting of the Society of Research on Male-Female dating," Milly said, with interest.

"Am… right." Rolo replied unsurely.

"Yeah, but is it fair for him to follow his Brother's best friend?" Rivalz asked, referring to Rolo.

"You're as interested as we are, aren't you?" Milly asked. "Logan would want Lelouch to be happy, so while he's away you can help set things up with us."

"She's right." Rivalz agreed.

Ah…But, while he was here, Big Brother never followed any of your idea's, President." Rolo pointed out.

"And that's why this is even better," Milly told him. "He doesn't, but you do."

Lelouch and Shirley left the liquor store and continued their walk through the mall, and the others followed them while hiding. While doing this a woman sitting on a table who was watching them took out and communicator and whispered into it.

"Target is taking assumed route "Zebra"." The woman informed.

* * *

 **O.S.I Underground Ashford Base**

Villetta and the other O.S.I members heard her from their communications.

"Roger. Switch off with group 7. Group two, watch for contact with C.C." Villetta ordered.

"Yes, My Lord. Cleaning the perimeter." The woman said through her communicator.

* * *

 **Omotesando Mall**

Lelouch and Shirley were now in a Cellphone store, checking out different types of Cellphones and outside the store, Milly, Rivalz, and Rolo were still watching them. While holding a Cellphone that was turned off, Lelouch used the screen on the phone to see the reflation of what was behind him to check if anyone was watching him.

 _"They specifically set a trap at Babel Tower. Which means my enemy isn't the settlement's viceregal government. Well, I can't tell for certain who's watching me. The system itself that they are using has flaws in it."_ Lelouch thought.

He then went to purchase the phone and was filling out a form while in front of the main desk, on the other side of the desk was a male member of the Store's staff who was working on his computer.

"Excuse me, how do I fill this part out?" Lelouch asked the staff member.

"Pardon?" The staff member asked.

Lelouch then activated his Geass. "Sorry, but could you do me a favor, please?"

The staff member was then under Lelouch's control. "Sure, what can I do for you?"

"Well, it's like this," Lelouch said.

Meanwhile, Shirley was looking around the store while putting away a Cellphone she was holding, she was also wearing large headphones. As she looked around she noticed a few feet away, there was a couple sitting on a bench and the two of them were leaning in to kiss on another. Shirley found herself watching them with great interest, just before they kiss Lelouch appears behind Shirley.

"I'm back." Lelouch startles Shirley. "What were you looking at?"

"Oh, hum…that." Shirley nervously and hasty points to a billboard ad about a cable car system. "I was just wishing I could take a ride on that cable cars some time."

Lelouch is shocked by those words and thinks back to the haunting memories of a year before when facing Mao inside a cable car and seeing him hold Rolo at gunpoint, worsted of all is the fact that he was reminded of the fact Shirley and the others don't share memories from the previous year.

 _"It's my fault. My fault that Shirley's memories were wiped. Milly and Rivalz, too."_ Lelouch thought with shame and regret. _"Their memories were rewritten without their consent. I just can't let things go the way they are. When this is all over, I swear. I'll…"_

"What's the matter?" Shirley asked, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"The Prez and others are following us," Lelouch told her quietly.

Shirley was surprised by that statement. "What? Where?" She looked around.

"Shirley," Lelouch leaned closer and whispered. "I thought of a terrific idea."

Later Lelouch and Shirley were heading to a clothing store, another O.S.I agent was watching them from afar, this time a male. He contacts Villetta.

"Target entering store, Alpha-14. It's a small shop. There's a risk I'll blow my cover if I follow." The agent informed.

"Cover the front of the place. I'll send three people to cover the rear." Villetta said on the other line.

Inside the clothing store, Lelouch opening the curtain to a changing room and is about to walk in.

"OK. All I want you to do is pretend I'm in here for a while." Lelouch said.

"What are you going to do?" Shirley asked.

Lelouch opens up a booth in different clothes. "I'm going to sneak out of the store and surprise the Prez and others."

Shirley smiled. "Sure. I gotcha." She then closed the curtain once Lelouch walked in.

Lelouch then looks around. _"I don't normally shop here. I hope they don't have any surveillance cameras or microphones."_ He then gets changed and takes out his Cellphone. _"Shirley thinks this is only a harmless prank. Even on the off-chance that something goes wrong, I won't cause any trouble for her. I used my Geass to make the preparations. Now all I have to do."_ He places a small device on his phone and makes a call.

In the mall security officer, the phone started to ring and one of the security guards picked up.

"Hello, Omotesando Mall Security. May I help you?" The security guard asked, he then looked shocked. "The Black Knights?"

Back with Lelouch, he was talking to the security guard through his phone, while the device attached to it disguised his voice.

"We have planted a bomb in the mall and we will detonate it if all our following demands are not met immediately," Lelouch said.

Suddenly an announcement was voiced over a loud-speaker that could be heard throughout the entire mall.

"Paging Mr Maximillian from the Hakodate settlement. Paging Mr Maximillian from the Hakodate settlement. You have a phone call." The loud-speaker announced.

The staff members of different parts of the mall all looked shocked, knowing what that announcement meant.

"That means a…"

"A terrorist warning."

"It must be the Black Knights."

"Zero has returned."

"Keep your voices down. The customers will hear."

"But…"

While this was happening, unbeknownst to anyone Lelouch was sneaking away.

* * *

 **O.S.I Underground Ashford Base**

"A bomb threat has just been made to Omotesando mall, my lord." An O.S.I soldier reported.

"OK. Hold your positions. Prepare for contact from C.C.!" Villetta ordered.

* * *

 **Omotesando Mall**

Lelouch soon left the store and was now walking away while wearing different clothes along with a long coat-jacket and a hat that covered the top of his face to hide his identity, another male O.S.I agent saw him leave from a bench and got up so he could follow Lelouch.

 _"All tasks at hand have been cleared except for the detonator."_ Lelouch thought while he noticed the one following him was getting closer, he then looked at the clock above him and saw that it was almost 4:00 pm . _"10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1."_

Once the countdown was over it was 4:00 pm on the dot and the man that Lelouch Geassed smashes open a safety glass and activates a terrorist alarm that is heard by everyone in the mall.

"It's the Black Knight." A male shopper said panicked.

"Terrorists?" Another male shopper said afraid.

At that moment everyone at the erupting into mass panic and hordes of people run around in every direction trying to flee. While this is happening the agent that was following Lelouch also gets caught up in this panic and loses sight of Lelouch.

"What's happening?" The O.S.I member asked himself shocked. "What the hell?"

Milly and Rivalz were also shocked by all this.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Rivalz wondered.

Rolo simply looked determined and ran off quickly.

"Rolo, don't run off!" Milly called out worried,

Rolo kept running, ignoring everything else.

 _"This must be the signal, so right now I need to meet Lelouch there."_ Rolo thought.

Shirley left the clothing store trying to make her way through all this hysteria

"What's going on?" Shirley asked shocked.

* * *

 **O.S.I Underground Ashford Base**

"We've lost the target, my lord." An O.S.I soldier reported.

"What should we do about the info that we got from Scorpion?" Another soldier asked.

"What about the agent we have on the field?" Villetta asked.

"All cell phone call's are being jammed to maintain cynic order." A third O.S.I soldier reported.

"My lord, should we act on Scorpion's info or not?" The second soldier asked again.

Villetta got up from her seat. "Very well. I'll go myself." She rushed out leaving her communicator behind.

* * *

 **Omotesando Mall**

Back at the mall, Lelouch was walking amidst all the panicking people feeling satisfied.

"And that's just one easy way to cause panic," Lelouch said pleased.

* * *

 **O.S.I Underground Ashford Base**

That afternoon back at Ashford once the sun had gone down, Lelouch and Rolo had returned and went to where the Underground base was themselves. Once they enter the meeting room they find that it's empty, all the soldier and even Villetta are gone.

"Where is everyone?" Rolo asked.

"They've all gone searching for C.C," Lelouch answered.

"Huh?" Rolo didn't seem to understand.

"One of their agents was following me, once the panic started I used my Geass on him to make him my slave." Lelouch clarified. "I had him give them false information on C.C's location because her capture is their top priority they'll follow any information they get, no matter how wrong."

"I get it, and with that, there's no chance of them getting back while we're here," Rolo said.

Lelouch went over to the control panel and the surveillance monitor.

"All I need to do is gather the data on their control monitors. With that, not only will we have wire-taps that let us hear they every conversation, but we'll also have the ability to enter this base whenever we desire." Lelouch said while working on it. "The O.S.I surveillance can cover both Ashford and the Tokyo settlement, it'll be a valuable tool."

"But what about Villetta and the other agents?" Rolo asked. "Shouldn't we take care of them?"

"The other agents aren't anything to worry about, as for Villetta, I already have plans for her," Lelouch said confidently.

* * *

 **Chinese Federation Consulate Private Room**

Night had fallen over the Tokyo Settlement and Soul had met up with Gao Hai in a large private room inside the consulate, in that room was a large desk with a throne behind it and on the wall above it was a banner with Chinese writing on it.

"Things are going extremely well, Gao Hai. You've been a great help to us, Zero is pleased." Soul told him.

"That is excellent news. Zero must be pleased in every way." Gao Hai said, still under the control of Geass.

"That's right." Soul then approached him. "And you have pleased Zero greatly. Unfortunately, you have reached the end of your usefulness to use, and so…"

"Hmm?" Gao Hai seemed confused by this and Soul stopped once he was right in front of him.

"…We have to dispose of you now." In that instant, Soul took out a gun from his sleeve and quickly shot Gao Hai in the throat, thus ending his life.

The now-dead Gao Hai fell to the floor in a thud. And when that was over Xingke walked in and saw the corpse of the High Eunuch.

"I see the deed is done. The crimson dynasty is dead." Xingke said as he stood next to Soul.

"That's correct, jut like we agreed on." Soul replied. "Still, this means we won't be able to stay in the consulate for much longer."

"Are you sure this was the wisest move, killing him at this time?" Xingke asked.

"It's no problem, it the truth we plan on disposing of all the High Eunuchs. What does it matter if one is early." Soul said.

"And so, your next move will be?" Xingke asked.

"The rest of the Black Knights are in the area around Mount Fuji. We'll be moving there as well. With the escape route, we can do so unseen." Soul said. "Tomorrow will be of great importance."

* * *

 **Next-Day At Ashford Academy**

The next morning at Ashford Academy Lelouch was in class preparing for what he was planning today. What he never saw coming was an unexpected surprise that took of a person standing in front of that was going to be a student from now on, a person he recognized but never thought he'd see here of all places.

That person was his friend Suzaku Kururugi who was currently standing in front of the class.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Suzaku Kururugi and I'll be returning to classes here at Ashford Academy starting today. I look forward to studying here." Suzaku announced.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. As you can see this chapter was mainly setting things up. First I wanted Lelouch and Euphie to have their reunion because I felt they desired it after finally having the time. And as for the O.S.I, to Lelouch, they're just a mild inconvenience that he plans on dealing within the most beneficial way, the same for Villetta.**

 **And as for the rest of the Black Knights. They'll be arriving shortly, after all now that Zero has returned they can move forward with their goals again and their organization is stronger than it was a year ago. As for Xingke, as you saw he and Soul were conspired to kill Gao Hai and plan on doing the same with the rest of the High Eunuchs. But that will come later.**

 **And as for Rolo having the locket, I figured I could still use it, but have it have a different meaning then from the canon. Though in the end, it's still for Nunnally.**

 **So see you next time, leave a review, hope you enjoyed, and have an awesome day.**


	27. Knights Of The Round

**Here's the next chapter. Anyway, I don't own Code Geass or any of the characters just the OC.**

 **27\. Knights Of The Round.**

* * *

"Hello, everyone. My name is Suzaku Kururugi and I'll be returning to classes here at Ashford Academy starting today. I look forward to studying here." Suzaku announced in front of the class.

Many of the students in the classroom started to whisper about him with each other.

"Suzaku Kururugi?" A male student said.

"The guy who conquered half the E.U. with Prince Schneizel?" Another male student said surprised.

"The White Reaper is coming to school here?" A third male student said amazed.

"He's the Knight of Seven." A female student said in awe.

"But he's an Eleven." Another female student reminded her.

"Doesn't matter. He is the Emperor's immediate subordinate…" The first female student argued.

The reaction of the students to Suzaku's introduction was the complete opposite of how it was when he first enrolled in Ashford Academy One Year Ago. Back then he was meet with fear and discrimination whereas now he is met with admiration and awe. An example of how much weight the title Knight Of The Round holds in society even among students.

"Okay, quiet down." Villetta interrupted the talking among the class. "Sir Kururugi has been reassigned to Area 11 and that's why he's coming back to school here. Why don't you take the desk next to Lelouch for now."

"Yes, ma'am," Suzaku said as he walked up to his desk.

Once Suzaku and Lelouch made eye contact they both became deep in thought. Each of them was reminiscing about the string of events that lead the two of them here.

 _"Suzaku. You… You were my first real friend."_ Lelouch thought.

 _"But the war tore us apart."_ Suzaku thought.

 _"The Second Pacific War, the conflict in which Britannia took control of Japan."_ Lelouch thought.

 _"After its defeat, Japan became an area colony of Britannia."_ Suzaku thought.

 _"I, who was abandoned by my homeland."_ Lelouch thought.

 _"I, who was forced to abandon my homeland."_ Suzaku thought.

 _"When we reunited, we were at once enemies and allies."_ Lelouch thought.

 _"Although I was Japanese, I was also a Britannian soldier."_ Suzaku thought.

 _"I was Zero. We both hid our true identities."_ Lelouch thought.

 _"We fought each other."_ Suzaku thought.

 _"However, those are memories of what really happened."_ Lelouch thought.

 _"Before peace could finally be established Lelouch was captured along with Euphie."_ Suzaku thought.

 _"I was careless and let myself fall into the hands of V.V, and my worst enemy?"_ Lelouch thought.

 _"The Emperor rewrote three things in Lelouch's memory. And V.V sealed them."_ Suzaku thought.

 _"Nunnally."_ Lelouch thought.

 _"Anything about Zero."_ Suzaku thought.

 _"That I was a prince of the royal family of Britannia."_ Lelouch thought.

 _"In order to write this wrong, Euphie, Logan and all the others involved secretly were doing whatever they could to get_ _back Lelouch's memories."_ Suzaku thought.

 _"But for some reason despite knowing that truth, you left Euphie and Japan and instead became a Knight of the Emperor."_ Lelouch thought.

 _"I became a Knight Of The Round, even though it meant leaving my place beside Euphie."_ Suzaku thought.

 _"The only thing I didn't know is why you would do that, that's why I wanted to see you so I could hear your answer."_ Lelouch thought.

 _"And so, the two of us now…"_ The two of them thought at the same time. At that moment Suzaku arrived at his desk and was right in front of Lelouch.

The two of them hide their true thought and greeted each other with a smile.

"Hey, welcome back. It's been some time." Lelouch said with a smile.

"I missed everyone a lot," Suzaku said with a smile.

Shirley and Rivalz ran up to Suzaku to greet himself themselves.

"Suzaku feels like forever," Shirley said.

"You've really come up in the world, haven't you?" Rivalz said as he wrapped his arm around Suzaku's shoulder.

Milly sudden enters the classroom herself.

"Suzaku's back? Where is he?" Milly asked excitedly.

"Madam President, class is in progress, do you mind?" Lelouch said amused.

"Oh, what's with you, Lelouch?" Milly complained.

Everyone quickly gathered around Suzaku and welcomed him.

* * *

 **Ashford Academy Front Yard**

After the class was Lunch-break and the members of the Student Council seat around on the benches on the front yard having Lunch together and catching up with Suzaku.

"And so everybody up and left except us. They all went back home. Even the teachers." Shirley informed.

"Back to the homeland?" Suzaku asked.

"Yeah and that's the reason why we're the only ones here at school who know you," Lelouch explained. "Right Rolo?"

"Yeah, Right." Rolo nodded.

"That explains why I don't recognize anyone here," Suzaku noted.

"Hey you saw Zero's face, didn't you?" Rivalz changed the subject. "So what did he look like?"

"Is he really a girl?" Milly guessed.

"It's really Prince Clovis, right?" Rivalz guessed.

"Or a prince from another country?" Shirley guessed.

"Um…well…" Suzaku looked unsure.

"Can't you share that with us?" Lelouch asked.

"No, it's a military secret," Suzaku answered. "I'm sorry…"

Suzaku was interrupted when Arthur the cat suddenly appeared on his lap and bit his hand. As usual.

The rest of them besides Lelouch were surprised to see him.

"Arthur?!" Milly said surprised.

"Oh, you brought him with you?!" Shirley said surprised.

"Well, Suzaku, you really have a thing for cats, don't you," Lelouch commented amusedly.

* * *

 **O.S.I Underground Base**

Afterwards, Suzaku was in the meeting room of the O.S.I Underground Base beneath Ashford. Currently, the only ones present were himself and Villetta. She was currently asking him to report on Lelouch's behaviour.

"Did anything leap out at you during your contact with him?" Villetta asked.

"No, not especially," Suzaku reported.

"Then we can conclude that the subject's memories haven't returned," Villetta said.

"That would be the ideal conclusion, but also a hasty one." Suzaku pointed out. "There's also the matter of C.C."

"That's true." Villetta thought for a moment. "It seems the student council is planning to throw you a welcoming party. Please reconfirm his state then."

"Yes, understood," Suzaku said before he got up to leave.

As leave walked out the door, he reached into his pocket and took out something. It was the badge that Euphie once gave him that signified his status as her Knight. He looked at it with determination.

 _"It won't be long now."_ Suzaku thought to himself.

* * *

 **Ashford Academy**

A little while later Lelouch and Rolo were outside the main school building and in front of a teacher who was also an undercover O.S.I agent that was working with Villetta.

"Teacher, could you please overlook all the campus infractions that Rolo and I are involved in?" Lelouch requested while using his Geass.

The teacher was now under Lelouch's control and obeyed.

"Very well. I can do that. Just don't wander off school ground so often, you two." The teacher responded.

"Yes, sir." Lelouch and Rolo replied in unison.

"The only member left now is Miss Villetta, right?" Lelouch asked.

"Correct. According to the information we got from their base, we've taken care of all the agents in Area Eleven." Rolo confirmed.

"Then we won't have to worry about surveillance tomorrow and since Villetta, on the welcome party I can speak to Suzaku without interference," Lelouch said.

"Do you need any help?" Rolo offered.

"There's no need. Just make sure everything at the party goes as planned. At the very least we should let them enjoy the party." Lelouch said.

* * *

 **Area Eleven Government Bureau**

Later that day at the Government Bureau. Edgar and Claudio, two of the Glaston Knights were in front of a large monitor and were reading about the recent acts of terrorism that have been occurring over Area 11 ever since the establishment of the United States of Japan.

"Iwate… Wakayama… Tokushima…" Edgar listed.

"There are reports from Yamaguchi, too," Claudio noted.

"Hmpf! Zero makes an appearance again and now we get this." Edgar said hurtful.

"It may be an effect of Lord Guilford's absence, too," Claudio said.

"If this keeps up, our Sakuradite supply will also be…" Edgar was interrupted when they both heard an explosion.

"Emergency! Unknown M.R.F. within the perimeter." An announcement was heard over a loud-speaker.

"What is it?" Claudio asked surprised.

"No way. This government bureau controls all of Area 11." Edgar said in disbelief.

* * *

 **Lower Floor Of The Bureau**

Within a lower sector of the Government Bureau, there was a High-Tech looking red, blue and silver coloured fighter plane flying through after breaking in. The one piloting the plane was Gino Weinberg. The Blonde-haired, blue-eyed, Knight Of Three.

"Hahaha. Getting in here couldn't have been easier. These guys are almost annoyingly sloppy. Is this the best line of defence that Area 11's got to offer?" Gino mocked amused.

Soon a group of Sutherlands stood in front of his path and started to fire their Assault Rifles at him.

"Ah-ha, perhaps I was being a bit hasty," Gino said interested.

Gino swiftly used his plane to perform high-speed manoeuvres to dodge their attack and fired two large Slash Harkens mounted on the sides of his plane at the Sutherlands promptly destroying them. He continued his advance until something else appeared in front of him causing Gino to stop.

This time it was two Gloucesters piloted by Edgar and Claudio

"I don't know who you are. But this ends right here." Claudio declared.

"Pitiful. That armament shows you care more about protecting the building. Oh well, too bad." Gino said as he pulled a lever on his right.

After that Gino's plane started to change.

"What?" Claudio gasped at what he was seeing.

The two large Slash Harkens opened up and two arms appeared from them.

"That Knightmare?! Could it be the one…" Edgar said shocked.

Two legs sprouted from beneath the plane and the plane itself transformed into the body of a Knightmare. Now it was a Knightmare Frame standing on two legs with two MVS Pick-Axes in each hand and Wrist mounted Slash Harkens. The transformation was completed when a head comes out from the top.

"I see. That's what we are dealing with. The variable Knightmare Frame Tristan. Which makes you Lord Gino Weinberg, the Knight of Three. Am I correct?" Claudio asked.

"You are. I'm putting you guys to the test. All right. Try and stop me." Gino said.

The Tristan brought both its MVS Pick-Axes and combined them to create a double-edged MVS Scythe. Also known as the MVS Polearm.

"Very well we accept your challenge. We can't allow this insult to go unanswered." Claudio said.

"Don't hold back. Gimme your best shot." Gino said as he aimed his weapon at them.

"As you wish!" Edgar yelled.

They both charged at the Tristan. Intending to impale it with their Jousting Lances.

"Thank you." Gino taunted.

The Tristan easily out-manoeuvred both the Gloucesters and got in-between both of them while simultaneously parring both their attacks and slicing off the head of Edgar's Gloucester.

"Why you…" Edgar said angered.

"Stop it!" Suzaku suddenly called out.

As if it was on cue Gino blocked both Edgar and Claudio's attacks and stopped moving.

"That's enough. The battle's been decided." Suzaku declared while walking up to them.

"Then Sir Kururugi, is that the final decision of the Knight of Seven?" Claudio asked.

"It is," Suzaku confirmed.

Edgar grit his teeth frustrated.

"Hey, Suzaku." Gino greeted exiting his Knightmare's cockpit.

"Gino, I thought I asked you to bring the Lancelot here for me," Suzaku said with Arthur beside him.

"Yeah, but Earl Asplund is coming with it next week." Gino ran up to Suzaku and placed his hands on Suzaku's shoulders. "Not to change the subject, but what's with the outfit?"

"I came straight here from school. It's required." Suzaku told him.

"Very fashionable," Gino commented, wrapping his arms around Suzaku.

"Gino, I know you are from a great noble family, but can't you act more normal?" Suzaku asked somewhat bothered. "By the way, you are amazingly heavy."

"Is it over?" A female voice from within a Knightmare spoke.

Hovering above them was another powerful-looking dark-purple and white coloured. Knightmare Frame. It had short but thick limbs and a heavy-looking body. It seemed to be designed for power inside of speed. The pilot of this Knightmare was another Knight Of The Round. Anya Alstreim the Knight Of Six who had pink-hair, the appearance of a young child with a dull expression on her face.

"The Mordred? Anya came along, too?" Suzaku realized.

"Is it over?" Anya asked a second time.

"Yep, Suzaku made me end it," Gino explained.

Anya sighed and took out a phone diary.

"How dull." Anya yawned bored.

 _"I wasn't expecting this many forces to come. But considering the situation it makes sense."_ Suzaku thought to himself. _"Lelouch, I can already tell you have some things you need to confirm with me and three days from now, at the welcome party, everything will be made clear. After all, there are some things I need to tell you as well._

* * *

 **Black Knights' Submarine Base**

Two days later. It was nightfall at Area 11 and docked at the port harbour of Yokosuka was the Submarine Base the was controlled by the Black Knights. After being gone for a Year the core members of the Black Knights. Todoh, Ohgi, Tamaki, Chiba, Asahina, Senba, Minami, Sugiyama, Yoshida, Inoue, and Rakshata were all back from the Chinese Federation after being summoned by their leader Soul, signalling the return of Zero and the restart of their battle against Britannia.

Right now they were all in the meeting room conversing with each other.

At that moment Euphie and Urabe walked in the greet them.

"Welcome everyone, I'm glad you all arrived safely." Euphie welcomed them.

"Euphemia," Ohgi said.

"Long time no see." Tamaki greeted carefreely.

Urabe walked up to Todoh and the rest of the members of the Four Holy Swords and bowed to his superior.

"General Todoh, I am pleased to see you well," Urabe said respectfully.

"Raise your head, Urabe," Todoh said. "You have done your job well in my absence."

"Yeah, he's right. You should feel proud." Asahina praised.

"Even though you were on your own, you were able to succeed in finding Zero," Senba added.

Urabe raised his head. "You honour with your praise."

"Not that I mind the pleasantries but, aren't we missing someone." Rakshata pointed out.

"She's right, where's Zero?" Sugiyama asked.

"Soul too, shouldn't he be here?" Chiba added.

As if on cue, Soul then entered the room. Beside him were C.C, Kallen, and Lyre.

"I hope I didn't keep everyone waiting too long," Soul said.

"Soul, if you're here then is—" Yoshida began to ask.

"I can already guess what you plan to ask." Soul cut him off. "Unfortunately Zero will not be joining us tonight, but make no mistake he will soon."

"And what off R.R?" Todoh asked.

"He's currently with Zero." Soul replied.

"Moving on, since we're all here, let's begin our discussing," Euphie said, pointing to Lyre. "First of all, I'd like you all to meet our newest member."

Lyre stepped forward and removed his mask to reveal his face. "My name is Orpheus Zevon, I'm also known by my alias, Lyre."

Some of the others were surprised.

"Lyre? Our contact, from Peace Mark?" Ohgi said surprised.

"He's a Britannian," Chiba noted.

Soul turned to hear. "Is there something wrong with that fact?" He asked.

"Nothing at all," Todoh answered for her. "Nationality isn't an issue. But the fact remains that this is a surprise, why would a core member of Peace Mark become a Black Knight?"

"Yeah, that's right." Tamaki agreed. "You guys always did things on your own from the start. So why join us?"

"Your leader made us a deal we couldn't turn down, all I'm doing is keeping my end of it," Orpheus answered.

"How interesting," Rakshata noted.

"Moving on," Soul said. "With the actions we've taken, the Black Knights have gained more members, power, and influence than we ever had before. Because of that fact we are now able to fulfil our objective of establishing our own Nation, however, the fact remains that we're still in a Britannia colony and thus we have no choice but to fight."

"Well yeah, I mean wasn't that always the plan?" Tamaki asked.

"It's more complicated than that," Kallen said. "Even though we're technically a nation, we only have support from Xingke and his soldiers."

"What about the Council General?" Ohgi asked.

"The Council General is dead," C.C informed them. "Soul made sure of that."

"I see, you've already started on that," Todoh said.

"Indeed, and more than that, our main problem is we sorely lack the ability to fight. Considering almost all our Knightmares were lost after the Babel Tower incident." Soul informed them.

"How much do we have left?" Asahina asked.

"Besides, the Gekkas you brought with you, we only have a few Burais plus the Agravaine and Guren," Soul said.

"I could upgrade the Guren and Agravaine, but it'll take some time," Rakshata said.

"Unfortunately that won't solve our problem," Orpheus said. "A few days ago Knights Of The Round arrived at the Government Bureau."

"Knights Of The Round, does that include Suzaku?" Todoh asked.

Soul nodded. "It does."

"That reminds me, why did Kururugi become a Knight Of The Round in the first place?" Inoue asked.

"Yeah, he is on our side right?" Minami asked.

Euphie looked upset. "He is, but there's a reason why Suzaku joined them."

"Okay, and that is?" Asahina asked.

"The truth is we needed an inside man in the Emperor's inner circle," Soul said. "After all, as you remember the Emperor is capable of getting in our way using methods we aren't aware of. Like during the ceremony for the Zone."

"Oh yeah, the Emperor was the one who sent those people who captured Zero and Euphemia," Ohgi said.

"That's right," Euphie said. "Because of that, we realized that there will always be a chance that the Emperor could try something behind the scenes again, to be prepared for such an outcome in the future and to gain inside information on Britannia's military actions we had Suzaku join them and gained the highest possible rank."

"So Kururugi is our inside man." Sugiyama realized.

"That's great," Tamaki said excitedly.

While it's true that was one reason why Suzaku became a Knight Of The Round, that wasn't the only reason. In fact, that was the main reason either. The truth was that the main reason was something only known to those who either possessed Geass or were present during the time they entered the Thought Elevator on Kamine Island.

"Don't get too excited. For one thing, we have to make sure this remains hidden, so whenever we see Suzaku, be it on the battlefield or otherwise we have to treat him as an enemy and he'll be doing the same." Soul reminded them. "And more than that, he won't be our only concern. Both the Knight Of Three and Six will be with him, and they have state of the arc Knightmares as well."

"There's also that fact that Guilford and the Glaston Knights are here too," C.C noted.

"In other words, we're at a disadvantage," Ohgi said concerned.

"Right now, it's fortunate that the Britannian forces can't take action since they lack a Viceroy. But we need more Knightmares." Soul turned to Rakshata. "Rakshata, the Military District of India should have the next generation Knightmares along with Float units correct? How soon can they get here?"

Rakshata thought for a second. "It shouldn't take too long to round them all up, but it would still take a few days for them to reach us."

"Then will just have to make do until then." Soul turned to the others. "Right now, all we can do is prepare ourselves until the newly selected Viceroy arrives."

"About that," Euphie spoke up, with an uncomfortable and upset expression. "I actually know who the next Viceroy will be."

Everyone else was surprised by this information.

* * *

 **Ashford Academy**

The next morning at Ashford, the welcome party for Suzaku had begun. Although the welcome party was more of a large festival. Inside the control room were the members of the Student Council. Suzaku had a ribbon on his uniform. Rolo and Rivalz were wearing chefs aprons over their uniforms, while Rivalz also had a chefs hat. Lelouch was wearing an art-crafted necklace. Shirley was wearing a short pink jacket and white mini-skirt with long pink leggings and red shoes, over her school-swimsuit, her hair was also tied into two long twin-tails. Finally, Milly was dressed in a High-Class noble lady looking red dress suit, with white frills and a hat to match.

"Apologies for the delay. We are now officially kicking off the welcome party for the Knight of Seven." Milly announced over the loudspeaker. "Give the word, guest of honour."

"Yeah, umm, I don't suppose I can refuse," Suzaku asked hopefully.

"Sorry, no. It's a presidential order." Milly replied with a smile.

"Just accept it. She sets the rules in this school." Lelouch said knowingly.

"All right, guys," Suzaku said with acceptance as he went up to the microphone. "I'll get ready then. Meoooooooooooow!"

On Suzaku's call, the festival began. Fireworks went off and there was a large sign that said Ashford Academy Annual Festival. Students were wearing costumes and set up a large number of booths and stands all over the campus. There also rides and attractions.

In one of the kitchens, Lelouch and Rolo were chopping onions and placing the chopped onions in a large bowl.

"Lelouch, are these things appropriate for the occasion?" Rolo asked.

"That's Milly for ya. The Prez loves events like this. She's also over-compensating for last year." Lelouch reminded him.

"So because the making of the giant Pizza wasn't successful last time, she wants to try again?" Rolo asked.

"That's right, Milly hates leaving things unfinished, though considering Euphie and her announcement stole the show last time, I was hoping she'd forgotten." Lelouch then noticed how Rolo was chopping the onions. "Rolo, I've told you. That's dangerous. Here, hold your knife like this. Got it?"

Lelouch demonstrated and Rolo followed his lead.

"Like this?" Rolo attempted.

"Careful of your fingers," Lelouch warned him.

While they were doing that, Rolo stopped.

"Lelouch, about what we talked about before…concerning Geass.

"Right, about how your Geass' has evolved," Lelouch said seriously.

Rolo nodded. "Right, both mine and Big Brother's. C.C told us that this happens if you use your Geass enough. And with been using ours a lot this past year."

"And how does this evolution process work?" Lelouch asked.

"It starts out in stages. First, your Geass activates in your eye permanently, second, it will awaken in both eyes, and third, you can activate and deactivate it at will." Rolo listed. "Right now we're on stage two."

"I don't see your Geass in your eyes now." Lelouch noticed. "Why is that?"

"Even though it's always in my eye, I can choose when I want to stop time or not. Also, C.C gave us both special lenses to wear over our eyes for the time being." Rolo explained.

"I see, and what changes are there to your powers?" Lelouch asked.

"For me, it isn't much of a change. It's just that the maximum time limit of how long I can stop a person's time has been doubled and the cool downtime has been halved." Rolo said.

"That's excellent Rolo," Lelouch said pleased. "Your Geass was already a powerful weapon and advantage, and now it's usefulness has increased. This will make you an even greater asset on the battlefield."

Rolo smiled. "I'm glad you feel that way. As for Big Brother's Geass. Unlike before where it could just tell the difference between truth and lies, it also has the power to read a person's emotions."

"Emotions?" Lelouch seemed confused.

"I don't quite understand it myself. But he said he can now understand a person's true intentions and clearly see what they are feeling, as long as they are within his line of sight." Rolo explained.

 _"That power is extremely useful. In fact, I can already see so many ways on how that power can be advantageous."_ Lelouch thought to himself, feeling victorious. _"Logan's Geass was already a great help on its own, but I never would have guessed it had the potential to grow further. It makes me wonder what my Geass we be like_ _when it evolves."_

"Umm, Lelouch?" Rolo brought him out of his thoughts. "You've been silent for a while, is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine Rolo." Lelouch waved off and smiled. "I was just thinking that it feels like I've fallen behind, considering both your powers have grown stronger and mine haven't."

"That's not true, we've just been using ours longer than you," Rolo argued. "And besides, unlike me, you don't have to rely on your Geass."

"Hah, Rolo. You don't have to try to make me feel better." Lelouch said amused.

In a different part of the campus. Gino and Anya were attending the festival wearing casual attire and looking at the different stands and attractions. Will Gino seemed excited by all this, Anya still had her normal emotionless expression.

Right now Gino was holding a large Ice-Cream cone and looking at a stand that had a deep fryer and saw the food become deep-fried.

"Wow, would ya look at that? Hey Anya, check it out." Gino said amazed.

Anya simply took a picture with her camera-phone.

"Recorded," Anya muttered.

"You sure love that stuff, huh? All right. So now what? There's nothing, in particular, to do here. Should we take a tour of where the commoners go to school?" Gino asked excitedly.

* * *

 **Ashford Storehouse Basement**

Meanwhile, Rivalz was underneath the school Storehouse looking for energy fillers to power the Knightmare being used to make the Pizza.

"I'm here now. In the storehouse under the school." Rivalz said while talking into an earpiece communicator. "Okay, so where are those spare energy fillers?" Rivalz finds a large cardboard box that had warnings to not open it written on the front. "Hey, didn't these belong to Nina?"

* * *

 **Ashford Academy Festival Grounds**

Lelouch was on the school roof talking on a communicator with the Black Knights.

"All right. Understood. Go through cell F in Kyushu and make contact with Diethard. Yes, that's right. Have Rakshata come here and…" Lelouch paused when he looked down from the ledge and saw C.C in a Student Uniform walking through the festival. "She wouldn't..!" Lelouch said panicked.

On the festival grounds Rivalz was passing out flyers to people passing by and C.C walked up to him.

"Come and watch us make the world's biggest Pizza pie," Rivalz announced.

"Do you have information about it?" C.C asked.

"Of course. Here's a flyer for you." Rivalz said giving her a flyer before walking off to continue. "Come see the world's biggest Pizza."

Once Rivalz was gone Lelouch ran up to C.C.

"Hey what do you think… you're doing?" Lelouch asked while breathing heavily from running so much.

"I'm looking for something I left behind," C.C answered casually.

"Why are you so obsessed with the stuff anyway?" Lelouch asked irritated. "Come on."

Lelouch then proceeded to place a paper bag with eye holes over her head and began to escort her away from the scene.

"Acting a little devilish, aren't you?" C.C commented.

"Shut up, witch." Lelouch rebuked. "Don't you understand your situation?"

"The Emperor is trying to capture me and he is using you as bait," C.C said.

"That's right. We can't afford to be careless. We already have a problem, a woman I can't use my Geass on." Lelouch said.

* * *

 **Ashford Swim Club Pool Area**

At the same time, The swim club is hosting a cafe at the pool area and the club members are working at the cafe while wearing their school-swimsuits. Villetta because she is their coach is forced to pose in a provocative swimsuit along with some of the other swimming team members as a means of advertisement, allowing the boys to marvel at all of them. Shirley was also with them wearing her swimsuit.

"From pretty girls…" A swim club girl said.

"To, sexy grownup women." Another swim club girl said pointing to Villetta.

"Welcome to the swim club cafe where you get exactly what you want." All the girls announced in unison.

All the male students at the cafe cheered.

"Oh, I'm so glad the coach agreed to do this for us," Shirley said happily.

 _"So help me. Shirley, you'll die a thousand deaths for this."_ Villetta was smiling on the outside, but on the inside she is enraged. _"If I didn't have to play teacher for my mission, I'd…"_

* * *

 **Flashback One Year Ago**

 _"I used to be a school teacher so I was feeling…" Ohgi said looking at the festival._

* * *

 **Flashback End**

Villetta remembered the time she came to the festival with Ohgi while he took care of her after she lost her memories and those thoughts upset her. The expression on her face became a sad one.

* * *

 **Ashford Academy Festival Grounds**

Meanwhile, Suzaku and Milly are sitting by the Ganymede, and Suzaku is sitting atop the Ganymede looking over a checklist while Milly is playing with Arthur,

"They've confirmed that the Guren Mk-II is there. I assume Kallen is in the consulate building." Suzaku informed her.

"I see. It's hard to judge her. They call themselves resistance fighters but still…To think all this time, she was a Black Knight." Milly said upset.

"Nina's doing quite well," Suzaku said, hoping to change the subject. "She just presented a thesis at the Science Academy."

"I wonder if she's planning to perfect the Ganymede." Milly assumed.

"Dunno. Unlike Lloyd and Cecile, Nina's speciality is…" Suzaku stopped after realizing what he just said.

Milly now becomes upset since Lloyd was brought up.

"Has Earl Asplund happened to mention me?" Milly asked, hopeful.

Arthur stops and looks down upset.

"Afraid not," Suzaku answered.

"Maybe he was overwhelmed. The wedding was put off because I had to repeat school." Milly said, trying to convince herself.

"The thing with him is… so many things are wrong with him as a human being so…" Suzaku defends her by lecturing Lloyd, giving Arthur time to suddenly snatch his quill pen and ran off. "What a…Arthur, that's Euphie's!"

Suzaku chased after Arthur.

"Suzaku!" Milly runs after him, dropping the checklist. "You're the guest of honour! You have to wait here! You can't run off like that!"

"What have we here?" Gino asked as he and Anya walk up to the check-list and he picks it up. "They're using a Knightmare to create a giant pizza?"

At a different part of the campus, Lelouch and C.C were standing atop a moveable flight of stairs that was attached to a truck that was holding a large crate of tomatoes with the top of the crate open. The top of the were standing next to the opened top of the crate.

"I see, So the person who gave the Emperor his Geass is the same person who instigated mine and Euphie's capture?" Lelouch said.

"That's right. But you shouldn't delve into it any further." C.C warned him.

"I'm already involved in this," Lelouch argued.

The two of them stood in silence for a moment with Lelouch waiting for answers. After a few seconds, C.C broke the silence and responded.

"V.V." C.C simply said.

"V.V? Have you told the others about him?" Lelouch asked.

"No, I decided to wait until you returned before I did," C.C said. "Anyway about Villetta she—"

"Lulu!" Shirley called out from a distance.

"What's up, Shirley," Lelouch replied.

To avoid Shirley from noticing C.C, Lelouch quickly shoves C.C into the tomato crate and closes the lid.

Shirley appears from around the corners and sees Lelouch. "Oh, there you are."

"Do you need something?" Lelouch asked pleasantly.

"Well, I have a little problem that I hope you can help me with," Shirley said while climbing up the stairs. "Miss Villetta seems to be avoiding me, so I was thinking you should… huh? You're alone?" She noticed after reaching the top.

"Yeah," Lelouch confirmed.

"I could've sworn you were talking to someone just now?" Shirley said unsure.

"No. We are the only ones here. Just the two of us." Lelouch insisted.

 _"Just the two of us? What awful timing. But this might be my best chance to tell him how I feel."_ Shirley thought before talking out loud. "Ah…listen…umm…Lulu, would you go…"

Shirley speaks nervously and briefly looks away. When she looks back she sees at life-sized green plushie costume suddenly appear and clamps its mouth over Lelouch's head and shoulders.

"Sorry, but I couldn't quite catch that," Lelouch said, his voice muffled.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Shirley asked confused.

Inside the costume, it is revealed that Kallen is controlling the plushie with her and Lelouch's faces getting uncomfortably close to one another in an attempt to disguise herself. Inside the costume, Kallen is only wearing a tight-fitting black vest and black skin-tight short-briefs.

"What are you doing?" Lelouch asked quietly. "If someone spots you as well…"

"Don't worry. I came here to take pizza-girl back." Kallen informed him.

"Fine. She's in with tomatoes. Take the whole container and make sure you don't—" Lelouch was suddenly interrupted.

Outside the costume, Shirley grabbed hold of Lelouch and was trying to pull him out.

"Who's in there being so rude?" Shirley said while pulling.

Shirley finally succeeded in freeing Lelouch and pulled him out while accidentally throwing him off the crate and on the ground. To his dismay

"How undignified," Lelouch muttered displeased.

Shirley proceeds to try and remove the head of the costume. "Will you quit standing there and say something?"

 _"If I say something, she'll find out who I am."_ Kallen thought, trying to stop Shirley.

Kallen attempts to flee but Shirley stops her. "Oh hey, wait."

"Shirley, be careful with that," Lelouch told her.

Suzaku and Milly then arrive while looking for Arthur.

"Hey, Lelouch," Suzaku called out.

"Say, have you seen Arthur?" Milly asked.

"He grabbed a valuable quill pen for me and—" Suzaku stopped when they all heard a banging.

At that point, C.C who was still inside the crate of tomatoes was kicking the wall which was the source of the banging noise.

"Oh no, is he inside that thing?" Suzaku asked going up to the crate.

"No! Cats and tomatoes don't mix!" Lelouch tried to convince him desperately.

Suddenly the crate is lifted up, to everyone's surprise, what is lifting it is the Ganymede and it holds the crate up.

"You're supposed to start with this, right?" Gino said inside the Knightmare.

It is revealed that Gino has hijacked the Ganymede.

"It can't be. Gino?" Suzaku said recognizing the voice.

"Yeah, this commoner school is really a blast," Gino said gleefully.

Gino then proceeds to take the tomato crate and drive off to take it to the giant Pizza.

"Hey! Wait!" Lelouch shouted cashing after him.

Kallen runs after him as well.

"Hey!" Shirley said as she followed after Kallen.

Arthur ends up in the Ganymede's path and promptly runs away.

"Was that Arthur?" Suzaku asked.

"We'll have to change the schedule," Milly said disappointed.

This leads to Suzaku and Milly chasing Gino as well.

Over to Rivalz who was standing in front of the giant Pizza oven with a large crowd there to witness. Rivalz was once again acting as the announcer of this event.

"It looks like it's coming out onto the parade route now. It'll be marched around the school building first then make a way down here.

Gino despite his obliviousness to the fact that he is being chased, proceeds to follow the instructions on the checklist. "Even though it's a vintage Knightmare, it's handling well. Okay, the route's all set so… shake time!" Gino starts shaking the crate to mix up the tomatoes, throwing around C.C who is still inside.

"What a mess. It's taking her straight to the stage." Lelouch said while chasing Gino.

"Let me at least see who you are!" Shirley called out while chasing Kallen.

Suzaku increases his running speed and quickly outpace Lelouch. Lelouch is then outpaced by Kallen as well, and then Shirley. At that point, Lelouch runs out of stamina and hunched over out of breath.

"I'm not cut out for this sort of thing." Lelouch cursed while breathing heavily.

"Release the hounds!" Milly shouted as she as outpaced Lelouch despite her dressed slowing her down.

While this was happening Gino finally arrived at the sight of the giant Pizza and Rivalz announces the arrive not realizing whose piloting the Knightmare.

"Over there. The knight of Seven, Suzaku Kururugi. He's arrived along with Andes-grown Ultimate Tomatoes. Suzaku, come on over, you're the one we've been waiting for." While Gino is piloting the Ganymede Arthur is still in front his path running away, Suzaku manages to somehow outpace the Ganymede and retrieve Arthur, showing he is not the pilot and confusing Rivalz. "Um, except that…"

"There's a different person piloting," Gino revealed gleefully.

Gino proceeds to come to the pizza crust with a screeching halt, nearly running over Rivalz in the process, at which point all the tomatoes are liquified with C.C still inside. Lelouch manages to get there first by taking a shortcut and is standing on a balcony of the school building.

"Team-Leader one," Lelouch called out to a student on the ground using his communicator. "Turn around and look up at me."

The student turned around and saw Lelouch. "Yes, what is it, Vice-President?"

"Employ system pattern, rouge!" Lelouch ordered activating his Geass.

The Geass took control of the student as Gino pours the tomatoes onto the crust, causing C.C. to also fall down onto it.

"Now going to system pattern, rouge. Release fire extinguishing gas. Initiating." The student pushes a button on a computer screen, which covers the area in pink bubbly smoke that covers the entire area making them unable to see the Pizza or C.C, while also giving Kallen and C.C the chance to jumps at Kallen's plushie costume and tries to pin her down over the grassy hill but Kallen throws her off and runs.

Gino laughs, amused and excited about the smoke display and all of the people in the area becoming comically delirious because of it. "Hahaha. What's the matter. Is it really that much of a surprise?"

"What the hell's going on here…" Villetta asked while running through the smoke still in her provocative swimsuit.

Because she couldn't see where she was going she bumped into Kallen and knocked off the top of her costume and made her fall over.

"Sorry, are you okay?" Villetta asked, not noticing who it was.

"Ah… Oh no. it was my fault." Kallen assured before she saw Villetta's face and gasped, quickly putting the top of the costume back on to hide. _"That was…"_

Shirley after tumbling down the grassy hill was now laying down on the bottom of the hill with her legs spread out and one pointing upwards.

"Huh?" Shirley heard a clicking sound and looked to her right confused.

Anya was standing next to her holding up her camera phone and took a picture of Shirley.

"Recorded," Anya muttered. "Thank you, Miss."

"No problem. You're welcome." Shirley said, not sure what else to say.

Suzaku takes Arthur into a tree and begins petting him.

"Oh, Arthur," Suzaku muttered.

"Well, sometimes you just get these little filler incidents in life and that's fine," Milly said while walking around the school grounds.

When the bubbly smoke finally faded Lelouch, C.C, and Kallen all meet up on the roof to talk about the situation. Rolo after being called by Lelouch went up there to join them. As they spoke Kallen removed the top of the costume.

"So then the person who saw you was from the swim club?" Lelouch asked.

"I think it may have been the teacher." Kallen clarified.

"You mean Villetta?" Rolo asked.

"I didn't get her name. But the weird thing is that I think I remember seeing her at the festival last year with Ohgi." Kallen remembered, she turned to Rolo. "You remember right? You were there too."

Rolo nodded. "I do, and I already informed Lelouch and my Brother about Villetta."

"Kallen, the truth is Villetta is a Britannian soldier who was formerly part of the Purist Faction. But back at Yokosuka, Diethard and Rolo were sent to kill her and at the time we believe they did."

"She was shot twice, once in the front and the other in the back. But she someone survived." Rolo said.

"But then, why was she with Ohgi?" Kallen asked.

"Ohgi most likely wasn't aware of who she was and simply believed she was a person on the brink of death, with that in mind he must have nursed her back to health. Logan and myself speculate that she might have suffered mentally from her near-death experience, making her into a different person." Lelouch explained. "We planned on taking care of her after the Zone was dealt with, but things didn't work out. To make matters worse it appears that her change was only temporary."

"But the one thing we never found out was why Ohgi kept her the whole time." Rolo pointed out.

"That's true, why did Ohgi harbour her and why did he keep her a secret?" Lelouch wondered.

"When it comes to these sorts of things, you two are really very thick." C.C reprimanded Lelouch and Rolo before leaning on Lelouch's shoulder. "The truth is…"

C.C whispered something in Lelouch's ear.

* * *

 **O.S.I Underground Base**

After most of the festival was done, Villetta went down to the base only to find it was empty and too her greatest shock Rolo suddenly appeared and was now holding her at gunpoint.

"Rolo Raymond? You're one of them?" Villetta asked shocked.

At that moment, Lelouch walked in as well and stood beside Rolo with a confident expression.

"Villetta Nu. The woman who was awarded the rank of baron for ascertaining Zero's real identity. But unfortunately, you didn't realize the identity's of any of the other members of the Black Knights who hide their identity's, like R.R for example." Lelouch said with a confident smirk. "And more than that, unknown to most, you are connected to the Black Knights yourself.

"Not true. I never betrayed—" Villetta denied immediately.

"Kaname Ohgi." Lelouch interrupted which caused her to go silent. "If word of your relationship with him ever got out, you'd have to relinquish that title you worked so hard to earn. Why not be reborn as someone new? The truth is I've been aware of this fact for quite some time and I was planning on killing you. But this outcome might be more advantageous to both of us." Lelouch then reaches into a small bag and takes out something wrapped up. "Oh, yes. Shirley gave me this to give to you. So the timing works out nicely."

Lelouch unwraps the object and it is revealed to be a bottle of Wine.

"Happy birthday, Coach Villetta," Lelouch said ironically.

Realizing the situation she was in, Villetta knew she had no option but to accept.

* * *

 **Tokyo Settlement Highway**

Later that night, Xingke was riding in a limo with Kallen and C.C, between them was also the box that belonged to Nina which they took with them. Xingke was having a phone call with Zero.

"It seems I owe you another debt," Zero said over the phone.

"I simply used my diplomatic immunity. Besides, I'd like to repay my debt to you as quick as I can." Xingke replied.

"Then may I ask you another favour of you," Zero asked.

"We've entered into an alliance so I'll at least hear you out," Xingke said.

"I'd like to get in contact with the High Eunuchs." Zero requested.

Xingke was silent for a second.

"There's no need for you to asked that, Soul has already made the preparations for that favour," Xingke informed him.

"I see, then I'll be sure to thank him for that. It seems he's become quite adept in setting the groundwork for our objectives." Zero said pleased before hanging up.

Xingke smiled. "I concur."

* * *

 **Ashford Academy**

Back at Ashford, a ball is taking place to end the festival and everyone is dancing in the courtyard. Everyone is enjoying the ball, although Arthur is alone, Rivalz is wallowing because Milly is happily dancing with Gino despite the fact that he is dancing with someone as well, and Anya is recording the dancing. Lelouch isn't enjoying the ball and is instead on the roof and calling Xingke. After the conversation was done Lelouch hung up and put his phone away.

 _"Now I have no enemies in the Tokyo Settlement."_ Lelouch thought.

"Lelouch." Suzaku greeted as he suddenly appeared on the roof himself.

"Shouldn't the guest of honour be at the main stage?" Lelouch asked.

"Hum, no. Everyone seems to be having a fine time without me. Besides, I wanna discuss something with you." Suzaku said standing beside him.

"What is it?" Lelouch asked curiously.

"Well you see," Suzaku said hesitantly. "It's the reason I become a Knight Of The Round."

Lelouch was surprised and immediately turned to Suzaku.

"I can already tell that it's what you've wanted to ask me for a while." Suzaku continued.

Lelouch thought for a moment before he spoke. "It's true, I've wanted to know this ever since I got back my memory. Suzaku why would you of all people become a Knight Of The Round? Why did you leave Euphie despite how you both felt about each other to join Schneizel and then go to become that man's Knight?" Lelouch clenched his fists when he thought of the Emperor. " Even though you know the truth about Geass and myself and you saw how far he is willing to go? I wanted to hear the reason from your own mouth."

Suzaku looks down and has a sad smile. "I don't blame you for wanting answers. It is a surprise of me when you look at it like that. The truth is, I did it to protect Nunnally."

Lelouch's eyes widen. "Nunnally?"

"I'm sure you've heard, that Nunnally was found and taken back to the Royal Family a Year ago," Suzaku said. "In other words, she is in the hands of the Emperor."

Lelouch grimaced when he heard that.

"Lelouch, after your memories were sealed, two things were revealed to me," Suzaku said. "The first was how much I cared about Euphie and how I felt when she was taken. She's someone who is irreplaceable to me, when she was taken I almost couldn't think straight and all I could think about was how much I wanted to get her back, also how much I never wanted something like that to happen again. And then I realized." Suzaku looked at Lelouch with a knowing smile. "That's how you feel all the time when it comes to Nunnally."

Lelouch averted his gaze. "…That's right."

"The second thing I realized." Suzaku then leaned on the railing of the roof. "Was how naive I was."

Lelouch then seemed confused.

"In this world that we currently live in overly idealist sentiments like 'I want to make things better the right way', or 'I want to stop people from dying' are words that tend to come from those who are naive. When corruption was rampant, all I ever did was utter words that sounded well-meaning but lacked any weight behind them. Once realism sets in, anyone can tell you that's not how the world works."

"…Suzaku." Lelouch spoke shocked.

The words Lelouch was hearing from his friend were words he never thought Suzaku would say. This was a complete breakdown of Suzaku's previous beliefs.

"I've long since discovered that such hopes are virtually impossible and have no place in this world because of the large boundary that insists on resisting change." Suzaku continued. "It's not that changing the world is impossible, it's that changing the world is only possible through great sacrifice, pain, and hardship. That's what you believed from the start, right?"

Lelouch processed his words, before nodding. "Yes, I fought because I believed I had to, regardless of the cost. Society can't be changed without some form of destruction."

"Lelouch, was everything I've done up until now wrong?" Suzaku asked upset.

Lelouch shook his head. "No, you were simply doing what you believed was all you could do."

"But that's just it, what could I really do? A new world cannot be from the current one if its core is rotten." Suzaku said. "Any given system of power, corrupt or otherwise did not get that way overnight. There are many layers to bodies of power and there is a structure in place that must be overthrown. Society must be pulled up from the roots by those who don't just say they can make things better but those who truly intend to do so. Yet I was biased and ever since my father died I only ever believed that any form of resistance was automatically wrong and I couldn't understand that something as big as changing an entire Society from within was far to big a task to do on my own."

"Suzaku, when you desire to change the world, the world may end up changing you and neither one of us are an exception to that," Lelouch said. "We're both two people who had the same intentions, yet our life experiences led us to find completely different answers and make different choices. But our conflicting ideals made us go about those intentions in different ways."

Suzaku was quiet for a moment. "…Do you remember, when I said the means are more important than the results?"

"I do," Lelouch said.

"That's easy enough to say, but in truth, I lacked any real conviction or resolve. Content to simply follow." Suzaku said ashamed. "No matter how virtuous the means, what possible result could you achieve like that?"

"And is that what you discovered?" Lelouch asked.

"It is. That's why I realized, I can't accomplish a thing unless I gain some conviction." Suzaku said. "And more than that, Euphie's already decided to fight for what she believes in and so I decided I would do the same, even if it means going against the rules," Suzaku said with emotion. "Lelouch, I truly believe that, and so now I stand as your ally."

"Suzaku, then you—" Lelouch said, in realization.

"Yes, that's right." Suzaku interrupted. "Even though I wanted to protect Euphie, if I went with there would be no one to protect Nunnally. So I moved up in rank as much as I could and eventually become a Knight Of The Round, that why I could be the eyes and ears that would know what Britannia was planning in advanced so stopping them would be easier. But more than that, I would be in a position where I would be close to Nunnally, I'd be able to keep her safe from the Emperor."

Suzaku then walks up to Lelouch and sightly lowered his head, surprising Lelouch.

"Lelouch, I swear to do everything in my power to protect Nunnally, so I'm asking you. Protect Euphie, if I were to lose her, everything within me would fall apart." Suzaku said desperately.

Lelouch went up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"This isn't necessary," Lelouch said gently. "Don't forget, Euphie is an important person to me as well. And remember we're friends, if there is something you wish to protect more than anything, I'll protect it. Because when there was something I wanted to protect more than anything, you protected it."

Suzaku raised his head and smiled.

"Thank you," Suzaku said gratefully.

"Come on, there's no need for that. And besides Euphie already has someone reliable protecting her. Even now." Lelouch reminded him with a smile.

"Logan, he is reliable at times like this." Suzaku agreed with a smile.

"Lelouch!" Rolo called out suddenly appearing on the roof.

Lelouch and Suzaku turned to see him.

"Rolo, what are you doing up here?" Lelouch asked.

"I could ask you the same. I've been looking for you two ever since the ball started." Rolo said.

"Right, we did just leave without telling anyone." Suzaku realized.

"Anyway, I just got a call from Big Brother," Rolo said.

Lelouch seemed surprised. "From Logan?"

"Yeah, he said he there was going to be an announcement on Area Eleven's next Viceroy," Rolo informed.

Suzaku was taken aback when he heard that.

"The new Viceroy, well I should have known a new one would be selected before long," Lelouch said.

"About that," Suzaku spoke up. "There's something you should know. Truth is, officially I came to Area Eleven to be the aid to the new Viceroy."

"Hmm, you did?" Lelouch questioned. "But why would they choose you? Who are they?"

"That's the thing," Suzaku said, feeling uncomfortable. "Its Nunnally."

Both Lelouch and Rolo gasped in shocked when they heard Suzaku.

"Suzaku…What did you just say?" Lelouch asked, hoping he just heard him wrong.

"The new Viceroy of Area Eleven is Nunnally," Suzaku repeated.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. And to start things off, the core members of the Black Knight are back, I decided to have them return because I felt now was the right time since things are moving forward. Not to mention it was a good opportunity to have them meet Orpheus, plus Euphie and Soul confirmed that Suzaku is on their side.**

 **Other than that, Rolo revealed that both his and Logan's Geass' levelled up this past year and yes so will Lelouch's, I just haven't decided when yet. As you saw through the festival happened as usual, but that couldn't be helped all that much.**

 **To end things up Lelouch and Suzaku spoke on the roof and Suzaku finally revealed why he became a Knight Of The Round. And from this point forward I want you all to understand, the Suzaku in this story is not the Suzaku from the canon. He let go of all the Self-righteousness and vanity. He stopped trying to maintain the appearance of having the moral high ground, and he's now using his rank and position to help Japan and Nunnally in a new way. For the start, I always planned on having Suzaku become a different person and this is who he is now.**

 **To end things up, now the Black Knights and Lelouch know that Nunnally is coming to be the Viceroy. And things are going to get complicated.**

 **So see you next time, leave a review, hope you enjoyed, and have an awesome day.**


	28. Operation Pacific Ocean Ambush

**Here's the next chapter. Anyway, I don't own Code Geass or any of the characters just the OC.**

 **28\. Operation Pacific Ocean Ambush**

* * *

At Ashford Academy, a ball is taking place to end the festival and everyone is dancing in the courtyard. Everyone is enjoying the ball. However, on the roof of the main School building where Suzaku, Lelouch and Rolo were having their own private conversation, Lelouch and Rolo stood shocking after hearing a new bit of information from Suzaku.

"Suzaku, what did you just say?" Lelouch asked, taken aback.

"I know you heard me, Lelouch. The new Viceroy of Area 11 is going to be Nunnally." Suzaku repeated.

"But how can that be?" Rolo asked, just as surprised. "To make someone as vulnerable as Nunnally a Viceroy, especially one in the middle of a conflict of this scale. That makes no sense."

"I agree sending a blind, crippled girl to run Area 11 is something no one would decide. That's why she requested it herself." Suzaku informed them.

They both gasped.

"She requested it?" Lelouch asked in disbelief.

Suzaku nodded.

"Is it because Euphemia defected or her personal attachment to Japan?" Rolo asked.

Suzaku shook his head. "I don't know, all I know was that she asked this of the emperor and he accepted.

Lelouch grit his teeth. "Is this a part of his scheme? He's using Nunnally against me."

"Lelouch I've been assigned to be the aid to the Viceroy," Suzaku told him.

Lelouch and Rolo were surprised by that sudden information.

"I told you I would protect Nunnally. This way I'll be with her at all times." Suzaku assured him.

After hearing his words Lelouch calmed down. "I believe your words Suzaku." He responded. "For right now, we should focus on other matters."

"That reminds me. Lelouch, I have a message from Big Brother." Rolo told him. "The military district of India contacted Rakshata about the new Knightmares for the Black Knights. They'll be loaded on a cargo ship heading for Japan tomorrow."

"I see, that's good," Lelouch replied. "This way, we'll have the necessary fire-power to face the Britannians."

"About that." Suzaku chimed in. "The Britannian forces are aware of that cargo ship and are planning to stop it."

"What? Was our plan leaked?" Rolo asked.

Suzaku nodded. "I'm afraid so. They're planning to dispatch an air-force battalion to commandeer the cargo ship and take the Knightmares, the goal is the leave the Black Knights vulnerable and without enough military strength to fight."

Lelouch thought for a moment. "We're at a disadvantage, and we don't have a clear grasp of the enemy's power." He turned to Rolo. "Rolo, how far has Rakshata come in modifying the Knightmare's we already have?"

"She's still in the process to of making the necessary upgrades for the Guren and all our others Knightmares are the same as last year. But the Agravaine has been completely upgraded to an Eighth-Generation Knightmare and both it and my Vincent have float-units. Plus the Gawain has been completely reconstructed and made into a new Knightmare for Zero's personal use as you requested. It's being transported along with the rest of the new Knightmares." Rolo answered.

"Hmm. That's even better than I was hoping for." Lelouch then looked at Suzaku. "Suzaku, do you know who will be participating in this operation?"

"I do." Suzaku acknowledged. "Just a simple battalion led by a general named, general Upson. But Lord Guilford and the Glaston Knights are to be the rear-guard, and me and two Knights Of The Round will act as reinforcements should the situation turn dire."

"Guilford and Knights Of The Round?" Lelouch considered all this, then thought of something. "Yes, I think we can use this to our advantage.

* * *

 **Britannian Military Base**

At a military base within the Britannian Homeland was a large battleship on a landing-strip preparing to leave for a mission. Parked next to that ship was the Avalon that would take a direct route to Area 11. Nunnally was aboard a small ship that would leave after the rest, while Guilford was inside the base along with General Upson, David Darlton and a few soldiers who were all ready to begin the operation.

"Don't underestimate the threat. They may be at a disadvantage but we are still dealing with the Black Knights." Guilford warned. "You could be sure Zero has some plan underway. And beyond that Soul is formidable, a half-hearted attack will be useless against him."

"Such a cowardly response and they call you the Spearhead of the Empire." General Upson berated. "Fortunately your job is to be the rear-guard in this operation, all you need to worry about is remaining behind the ship.

"But General, what about Viceroy Nunnally?" Guilford said concerned. "Is it wise to leave her, without an escort?"

"That has already been taken into consideration, Lord Guilford." General Upson responded. "The Viceroy will be taking a different route from us and will be heading straight to Area 11 on a different escort ship, a more secured aircraft than any of ours. regrettably, we can't be there to protect her, however, her safety should be guaranteed."

"Speaking of regret!" Lloyd called out happily as he approached them down the hall, with Cecile beside him.

The others turned to him surprised to see him hear.

"Earl Asplund." General Upson noted.

"Sorry, we're late. Adjusting Lancelot took longer than we thought it would." Lloyd said, stopping in front of Guilford.

"It's been quite a while, Earl Asplund." Guilford greeted.

"That's because I'm working directly under little Charlie now," Lloyd said playfully.

"Are you referring to His Majesty…?!" General Upson asked, both shocked and outraged.

"Please forgive him, sir. Lloyd, please!" Cecile scolded nervously.

"Hum, Did I say something wrong?" Lloyd asked, nonchalant.

"I see that you haven't changed. As for the item we discussed." Guilford addressed.

"Yes, it comes to us via Prince Schneizel," Cecile confirmed.

"It's rather nice having the Second Prince to call on?" Lloyd said pleased.

"You have my thanks," Guilford said.

 _"Unbelievable."_ General Upson thought, annoyed by Lloyd's attitude. _"This prodigal aristocrat is serving as Lord Kururugi's guardian. He'd better not interfere with efforts to educate the new Viceroy."_

Meanwhile, aboard her escort ship, Nunnally was inside an indoor garden thinking to herself.

 _"I hope everything works out."_ Nunnally thought, upset. _"Euphie, I hope I have a chance to speak with you."_

* * *

 **Area 11 Tokyo Settlement**

Back at Area 11. It was now nighttime and news about the next Viceroy was being broadcast around the Tokyo Settlement, many people on the streets stopping to look at the large broadcast screens around the Settlement to hear the news.

"The new Viceroy is set to arrive at Area 11 tomorrow to take up her post." The male news anchor announced.

"The name and background of the new viceroy still has not been released to the public." The female news anchor added.

"The big question is the Chinese Federation Consulate, right?" Another male news anchor said.

"You mean regarding Zero?" Another male news anchor asked.

"As there has been no formal announcement, some thinks chief consul Gao Hai may be acting on his own. The consul general's standing will depend upon the balance of power." The female news anchor announced.

* * *

 **Chinese Federation, Vermilion Forbidden City**

Meanwhile, in the Chinese Federation capital of the Vermilion Forbidden City, Kaguya is with the Empress of the land, a young girl named Tianzi. Currently, the two of them are having a conversation while sitting by a small table inside a little gazebo in the middle of a small lake outside the palace. Standing next to the two of them are two more members of the High Eunuchs, Zhao Hao and Xia Wang.

"What about the standoff in Area 11?" Zhao Hao asked.

"Oh, I'm afraid I don't know the details," Kaguya replied.

"Can you tell me anything about the outside world? I've never gone beyond the walls of this palace." Tianzi said.

"That's because this Forbidden City in the Luo Yang capital is the very center of the world, Empress." Zhao Hao said pleased.

"But.." Tianzi muttered.

"I'm going to go outside and see what's happening," Kaguya said surprising Tianzi. "The truth is, I came today to say goodbye to you."

Tianzi began to tear up when she heard that. "Oh no, not now, when I finally made a real friend."

Kaguya had an apologetic smile. "I'm very sorry. But you know my husband is waiting for me."

* * *

 **Ashford Academy, O.S.I Underground Base**

The next day, Lelouch sits in the O.S.I Underground base alone, where he video chats with C.C. and fiddles with a Black King Chess piece.

"The supplies were successfully received in Niigata," C.C informed.

"I'm already aware of that," Lelouch said.

"Then you should know there's no way to get them into the consulate now." C.C reminded him.

"I never intended on having them there in the first place," Lelouch said.

"Nunnally is going to be the new Viceroy. Will you be able to fight her? Your sister?" C.C asked.

Lelouch slammed the Chess piece in his hand on the board and glared at C.C. "Fight? Nunnally? Is that some kind of joke?"

"Then you're just going to leave her alone?" C.C asked.

"Out of the question. If nothing's done, Nunnally will be used as a political tool, just like she was before." Lelouch said displeased.

"A girl who can't walk and can't see. Do they plan to use her as a pawn and throw her away?" C.C questioned.

Lelouch grit his teeth angrily. "I'm doing all this to keep that from happening. That's why I formed the Black Knights. I became Zero for Nunnally's sake."

"I'm well aware that your sister is your entire reason for living. However…" C.C paused. "Do really think they would agree with that?"

Lelouch stopped and looked at her.

"You became Zero for Nunnally, but Logan and Rolo became who they are now for much more than that." C.C continued. "Even though the promises and ideals you told the Japanese were simply a means to an end, they were fully intent on backing up those words, you realize that don't you?"

"I know," Lelouch said in a quiet tone. "I am going to create a world where Nunnally can live happily. To do that I will obliterate Britannia. But I'm not so arrogant to believe that those around me will devote everything to that goal alone." Lelouch placed the Black King piece beside the Black Knight piece and Black Bishop piece. "They've already done so much for me, I fully intend on crushing Britannia to help them as well." He looked back at C.C. "You mentioned V.V. Is he in the Britannian homeland?"

"I don't know that much about him. However, I know that he is your father's first ally. Emperor Charles of Britannia's chief confederate." C.C answered.

"Confederate?" Lelouch repeated.

"Long ago. They made a pact." C.C specified.

* * *

 **Sword Of Akasha, C's World**

Standing at the top of the stairs of the shrine in C's world was Charles and beside him was V.V, the two of them were looking off into the distance.

"I shall slay the god." Charles declared.

"Yes, that is our binding contract. Tell me, Charles, why didn't you tell Nunnally about Zero's true identify and about Geass?" V.V asked.

"It wasn't necessary for her to know," Charles answered.

"You know Charles, you really are still a child," V.V said amused.

"Perhaps I am, big brother," Charles replied with a smile.

* * *

 **Sky's Above The Pacific Ocean**

Later that day, a small fleet of battleships with the flagship commanded by Upson in the center was flying over the pacific ocean. They were on a course to intercept the cargo ship with the new Knightmares for the Black Knights.

* * *

 **Aboard The Flagship**

On the bridge of the flagship, General Upson was sitting on the command seat and was feeling a bit impatient.

"How much further is the target?" Upson asked.

"It's already on radar sir. We should have visual before long." A soldier answer.

"Then we can finally begin," Upson said.

* * *

 **Black Knights Submarine**

Inside the meeting room in the Submarine that the Black Knights control, Euphie was alone in the room until the door opened and in walked Kaguya.

"Lady Kaguya." Euphie got up and greeted her. "I'm glad to see you returned safely."

"It's a pleasure to see you as well, Euphemia." Kaguya returned the greeting and looked around. "Are we the only ones here?"

"Actually, miss Rakshata is here as well, but she's in the middle on something. Everyone else left for a mission." Euphie explained.

"I see, and here I was hoping to see everyone after being gone for so long." Kaguya lamented.

"Rest assured that will be a problem, in fact, we'll be leaving ourselves before long," Orpheus said as he entered the room himself.

"Lyra? You were here too." Euphie said.

"That's correct." Orpheus then turned to Kaguya and removed his mask. "It's a pleasure to meet you, at last, miss Kaguya Sumeragi."

"And you as well, I was also looking forward to meeting you." Kaguya greeted back. "You're Orpheus Zevon, correct."

"That's right, though I also answer to Lyra," Orpheus said. "Back to the matter at hand, you won't have to wait too long to see Zero or the others."

"Oh, and why is that?" Kaguya asked curiously."

"Because I just got word from Rakshata, she's already finished on what she was working on. Now, all that's left is do deliver it." Orpheus said with a smile.

* * *

 **Aboard The Flagship**

Back with the fleet of Britannian ships as they were now close enough to see the cargo ship they were after, a large number of enemy signals appeared on their radar and appearing on screen was Knightmares belonging to the Black Knights, including three Burais, five Gekkas, and the Guren being carried by fighter planes and heading for the fleet of Britannian ships.

"The Black Knights?!" Upson gasped shocked.

* * *

 **Sky's Above The Pacific Ocean**

Inside one of the Burai's was Zero.

"The objective of this operation is to bring down the Britannian fleet and to take possession of our Knightmares. No matter what happens, we absolutely cannot allow them to reach our ship. Drive them off. Is that clear?" Zero ordered.

"Roger." All the Black Knights said in unison.

The Britannian's deployed fighters planes from their flagship and the planes fired Gatling guns at the Black Knights.

One of the Burai's that was being piloted by Minami was shot down along with the plane carrying it that was being piloted by Tamaki.

"Tamaki, what are you doing?" Minami cursed by ejecting.

"Amateurs! Bringing land-based units for an aerial mission." One of the Britannian's that was piloting a fighter plane said.

Suddenly a green smoke-screen was released and surrounded the all the air forces around the ship and messed up their vision.

* * *

 **Aboard The Flagship**

Aboard the flagship, Upson was taking command of the Britannian forces.

"Surface flares will have no effect on our defence. Surround them and attack now!" Upson ordered.

* * *

 **Sky's Above The Pacific Ocean**

The planes piloted by the Black Knights were closing in on the Britannian ships.

Ohgi was piloting one of the planes and had contacted Todoh.

"All right, General Todoh, the rest is up to you," Ohgi said

"Right. Good luck Deputy-Commander." Todoh replied.

Ohgi released Todoh's Knightmare from the plane and he landed on the flagship, Todoh immediately drew his Revolving Break Sword and slashed the ships wing-mounted cannon.

* * *

 **Aboard The Flagship**

"Impossible. They're landing on top of us?" Upson said shocked.

Soon the Guren and another Gekka land on the flagship and others landed on the three escort ships.

"Two more enemy Knightmares are landed on our main wing." A soldier in the bridge informed.

"They're on our escorts as well." A Britannian staff officer reported. "Send our aerial forces to…"

To the surprise of the Britannian's the large smoke-screen suddenly ignited with flames and all the Britannian aerial forces were inside which caused them to be destroyed.

* * *

 **Sky's Above The Pacific Ocean**

 _"You took the bait, commander. I figured you concentrate your airpower on the smoke. The obvious response."_ Zero thought pleased.

"Now we can focus on the flagship," Asahina said pleased as he fired at the flagship's float unit.

"All right. We're withdrawing. Yoshida, finish up." Ohgi said as he the rest of the plane flew off.

"Right, I'm on it," Yoshida replied as remained, piloting the plane that held Zero's Burai which headed for the cargo ship.

"It's time for me to claim my Knightmare," Zero said to himself.

* * *

 **Aboard The Flagship**

Back aboard the flagship, Upson started to panic.

"Deploy the remaining airships and the escort ships fire as well!" Upson ordered.

"But sir, the enemy is targeting our float units. We can't shoot back because our shields are up." A Britannian staff officer reminded him..

"Then how can we defend this ship. If I'd known this was possible I'd had Lord Guilford as the main guard instead of the rear!" Upson cursed. "It'll take an hour for reinforcements to reach us from the Tokyo Settlement. We need to hold out somehow!"

* * *

 **Black Knights Cargo Ship**

After landing on the ship, Zero board the inside and exited his Burai. After that he contacted Yoshida.

"Yoshida. fall back and meet up with Ohgi, then inform him to begin the next phase of the operation." Zero ordered.

"Understood," Yoshida responded before he flew off.

Zero then walked down the hallway of the ship.

* * *

 **Sky's Above The Pacific Ocean**

Back to the battle, the Black Knights continued attacking the Britannian ships that we're unable to defend themselves.

Asahina used his Gekka to outmanoeuvre a fighter plane and destroy it. "Now, Samurai Leap over floating boat attack. You can put your shields up, but once we get inside, you're finished." He said confidently after seeing three of the four escort ships were falling from the sky. "Looks like they're running out of air strength, too."

"You'll end up a skinned rabbit. Don't get cocky." Senba reminded him.

"Right, right. I'll stick to basics but…" Asahina said before quickly dodging bullets that were fired at his Knightmare from a distance.

"Reinforcements from Tokyo? So soon?" Chiba questioned.

"No. It looks like their rear guard. And they have float units." Todoh noted.

"Knightmares! It can't be. That machine is…" Kallen said with a shocked expression.

The Knightmares that were closing in on them were five Gloucesters and leading them was a Vincent model Knightmare Frame, the same as Rolo's however, the colour was different, being purple and sliver. All of them were equipped with the same float-unit as the Lancelot. Piloting the Knightmares were the Glaston Knights and the one in the Vincent was Guilford.

"Just like the intel we got from Zero said, then the pilots must be…" Urabe said.

The Britannian Knightmares were preparing to attack.

"Now let's bring down the curtain." Guilford proclaimed.

"Yes, my lord!" The Glaston Knights all said in unison.

* * *

 **Avalon**

A short distance away from the fighting, the Avalon was floating by with Lloyd and Cecile in the bridge monitoring the status of the battle and the output of the Knightmares.

"Output on all unit is normal," Cecile reported.

"Isn't mass-production nice?" Lloyd commented carefreely.

"Well, I'm not so sure about this. Did Prince Schneizel really approve the budget?" Cecile asked.

"If he didn't, he'll notice it pretty soon," Lloyd said nonchalantly.

"What? You didn't tell him what you were doing?" Cecile asked shocked.

* * *

 **Sky's Above The Pacific Ocean**

"I don't need to fly for this!" Kallen shouted.

She fired the Guren's wrist-mounted gun at Guilford's Vincent. Unfortunately, Guilford used his flight advantage to skilfully dodge her attacks and close in.

"You have the right instincts. But the wrong Knightmare!" Guilford said as he dashed past Kallen.

Guilford then flew upwards and went over to Sugiyama's Burai and slash it, forcing him to eject.

"Sorry, I'm out," Sugiyama said before ejecting.

Suddenly at that moment something burst out from the ocean and shot upwards in the air at high speed, stopping in front of Guilford and his men, a short distance away from the ship. What appeared was two different Knightmare Frames.

One was the Vincent that Rolo piloted, it was now equipped with a float-unit. They were similar to the one the Gawain had but more advanced. The other Knightmare was the Agravaine that was also equipped with a float-unit. However the Agravaine was different, it had more upgrades than before and its wrist-mounted Gatling gun was gone and in its place seemed to be a blaster, plus the two short-Swords in its forearms and back were gone. It also had a large VARIS on its back and two Swords on its hips.

"Looks like we arrived on time," R.R said in his Vincent. "Glad we got the signal in time."

"And the enemy is lined up right in front of us," Soul said in his Knightmare. "This'll be a good field test for my new Phantom Agravaine."

"That voice, Soul and R.R!" Guilford realized.

"Correct Guilford, and sorry to tell you this but this is where it ends for you all," R.R said confidently.

"But what were you doing underwater?" Claudio asked.

"A simply strategy I borrowed from a previous encounter," Soul said before thinking. _"Wait underwater and then burst out and ambush your opponent with a superior Knightmare, it was a smart idea, Jeremiah."_

"Even if you've come, do you truly think you two alone can defeat all six of us?" Bart asked.

"Yes we can, that's why I'll be taking you on by myself," R.R said as his Vincent moved in front of Soul's Phantom Agravaine.

"Are you sure about this?" Soul asked, despite being unconcerned.

"You need to save your strength for the Knights of the Round. Leave the weaker enemies to me." R.R reasoned.

"Very well," Soul said.

"You insult us? How dare you!" Edgar yelled as he charged at them.

R.R's Vincent drew both of its MVS short-Swords and prepared to attack.

* * *

 **Black Knights Cargo Ship**

Back on the cargo ship, Zero was still walking down a hallway.

 _"All tasks at hand have been cleared. And now the tide of battle shall turn."_ Zero thought to himself.

He then reached an automatic door and opened it. Inside there was an adult male in a lab-coat who appeared to be Indian, approached him.

"Zero correct?" The researcher asked. "We were informed you would be here."

"You're a member of the research team for the Military District of India. I assume you're here to show me my Knightmare?" Zero asked.

"That's right." The researcher nodded. "Please follow me."

He then led Zero to another door that was a few steps forward and entered a code into a keypad which opened it. Once the door opened and both of them walked through what they saw was a large dark room that was filled with large steel containers.

"These are the containers that are filled with Knightmares, aren't they?" Zero asked for confirmation.

"They are. They've all been built to be of a higher calibre than the ones the Black Knights currently use." The researcher confirmed leading Zero to a specific one. The researcher then entered another code to a keypad one the steel container and the front opened. "This one contains the Knightmare that was made for your personal use. It was made after using parts and data from the Gawain."

Zero looked at the Knightmare in front of him and was pleased.

"How interesting," Zero said before turning to the researcher. "Is there anyone else aboard this ship and is there any way of leaving in case of an emergency?"

"Oh, well the only others on this ship besides us are the two who are piloting and there's an emergency helicopter that can be used for an escape." The researcher said, slightly confused by the sudden question.

"Good, have the pilot set the ship to auto-pilot and then evacuate immediately." Zero instructed him. "We no longer need the ship itself.

After saying that Zero walked towards his Knightmare and prepared to enter.

* * *

 **Sky's Above The Pacific Ocean**

R.R's Vincent clashed against Edgar's Gloucester, MVS short-sword against Jousting Lance. However, Edgar was pushed back.

"What?" Edgar utter surprised.

"What was that Guilford said about having the right instincts. But the wrong Knightmare." R.R taunted. "Looks like that's true in this case as well."

"Damn you." Edgar cursed.

"Let me help," David said as he appeared beside his follow Knight. "He can't take both of us."

"Naive," R.R said as he activated his Geass and appeared behind them. He then fired his Slash Harkens at David's Knightmare.

"It's a Harken!" David exclaimed before he was forced to eject.

"But when did—" Before Edgar could finish, R.R's Vincent appeared in front of them and slashed his Gloucester with both of his short-Swords. Forcing Edgar to eject as well.

"A half-hearted attack like that, won't work on me." R.R proclaimed.

Soul watched him from a short distanced and observed the battle.

 _"Guess he doesn't need help."_ Soul thought.

Soon one of the Burai's was hit by a large Slash Harken and the one the fired it was Gino inside the Tristan in its plane form heading for the ship.

"Okay. It's discipline time." Gino said, closing in.

"What a weird looking fighter plane," Asahina noted. "Even so…" He tries to shoot it down.

"Asahina, look out! That's a—" Soul attempted to warn him.

But he was too late as the Tristan dodged the bullets and stopped in front of Asahina, upon doing so it transformed into its Knightmare form.

"A Knightmare!" Asahina exclaimed shocked.

Unfortunately, before he could do anything, the Tristan slashed Asahina's Gekka with its MVS Scythe and forced Asahina to eject.

"I'm finished. Sorry…" Asahina said.

"Tch, the Knights of the Round." Soul said annoyed. "They got hear faster than I was expecting."

Suddenly there was beeping on the Agravaine's radar. It showed another Knightmare to the south that was closing in.

"Another one." Soul turned his Knightmare around and faced it. The Knightmare that appeared was the Mordred. Expect it wasn't aiming at him or an of the Black Knights. To Soul's dread, the Mordred was actually aiming at the cargo ship that wasn't far from them.

"Just destroy it, then this will be over," Anya said without emotion.

She prepared to fire.

"The Mordred always handle things in its own unique way," Gino said amused, knowing what Anya was planning.

"No, dammit." Soul cursed.

He closed in on her with the highest speed his Knightmare could manage in an attempt to stop the Knight. But unfortunately, he was too late and the Mordred fired the Stark Hadron Cannon at the ship. The Stark Hadron Cannon was a system that combined four Hadron Cannons together to fire a blast that had overwhelming destructive power.

The blast was just about to hit the ship when suddenly, a Knightmare appeared in front of it and in a flash the blast was blocked. This shocked everyone who witnessed it, especially the one who fired the Cannon; Anya.

"But how?" Anya asked, shocked.

After the blast dissipated, the Knightmare that stopped it was revealed. Its armour is primarily black and gold, and it has several unusual physical features. Its feet are not round, instead consisting of eight large toes, and its head has four eyes. Its cockpit is also much wider. In addition, it looks somewhat similar to the Gawain. Expect instead of being large and bulky it's standard sized and slim.

"I'm amazed, this is easier to get used to than I was expecting," Zero said within the Knightmare.

* * *

 **Avalon**

Lloyd and Cecile witnessed the appearance of Zero's Knightmare and were shocked.

"Lloyd that Knightmare! Do you think it's…?"

"Yes," Lloyd said displeased, knowing what she was thinking. "I didn't think they had something like that up their sleeve."

* * *

 **Sky's Above The Pacific Ocean**

"Man, I can't believe he blocked that," Gino said amazed.

Anya attempted to fire again but Soul quickly appeared next to her and attacked. The Mordred used its shield to block him and the two engaged in a battle.

"Sorry to tell you but, you can't break past that defence," Soul said. "Though, I'm not letting you try regardless."

"That Knightmare. What is it?" Anya asked.

"That is Knightmare Frame Shinkiro," Soul answered. "A Knightmare built just for Zero."

"Zero's piloting it?" Anya said surprised.

"It's An Eighth Generation Transformable Knightmare Frame constructed for Zero's personal use. It was deconstructed from the Gawain and reconstructed into that. Not to mention it has the highest defensive power of any Knightmare Frame. Absolute Defence Field." Soul continued. "Well, Zero does favour defensive power over offensive power after all."

"A shield system," Anya said. "I didn't think there were any shields that could block my Stark Hadron Cannon."

"There wasn't until recently. But with Zero guarding the ship, you all should give up on your attacks getting through." Soul said as he went back on the attack.

While the fighting was going on, a small jet flew by heading for the Avalon and in the pilot seat was Suzaku. He put on a headset and contacted Lloyd.

"Lloyd, how's the Lancelot?" Suzaku asked.

"Ready and waiting for you. Come and get it." Lloyd said over the headset communication.

* * *

 **Black Knights' Submarine**

At that moment the Black Knights' Submarine surfaced above the ocean and was floating near where the battle was happening. On the communication deck of the Submarine Orpheus and Euphie were setting things up to contact the others, Kaguya and C.C were with them, while Rakshata and her two subordinates seemed to be setting up something important.

"Is it ready?" Orpheus asked.

Rakshata nodded pleased. "Everything's done, now all we need is to link it up with the Guren."

"Are we close enough to reach them?" Euphie asked.

"We are, I'll set up a communication with the others," Orpheus said before he put on a headset.

* * *

 **Sky's Above The Pacific Ocean**

Back to the Battle. R.R was still facing Guilford and the remaining Glaston Knights. R.R used one of the Vincent's elbow-mounted Needle Blazers on the centre of Claudio's Glocester, which blasted a hole through it and forced him to eject. The two remaining Glaston Knights tried to close in and pierce him with their Jousting Lances but the Vincent used its speed to fly back and dodge them.

"Just two more," R.R said to himself.

Suddenly he had a signal on his communicator and so he turned on his radio.

"R.R, this is Lyra." Orpheus contacted.

"What is it?" R.R asked. "I'm in the middle of a battle."

"The Submarine has arrived and we've brought the upgrades for the Guren," Orpheus informed him. "That means we're finally ready to finish up the operation."

"I understand," R.R confirmed. "I'll finish up on my end."

"All right, I'm going to inform the others too. They need to get off the ship so we can end this. Over and out." Orpheus finished and ended the contact.

R.R readied himself to continue fighting. "Well too bad, but I'm on the clock. So I'll have to end this quickly."

"Bastard, even now you insult us?" Bart cursed.

"Don't underestimate the Glaston Knights, we are the sons of Andreas Darlton!" Alfred shouted.

"You might think you're strong but, tell me…?" R.R immediately closed in on them and used his Geass to freeze them. He then separated his MVS spear back into two MVS short-Swords and deactivated his Geass just before stabbing both their Knightmares in their ejecting blocks, stopping them from ejecting. "…Who do you think defeated Darlton every time we stood on the same battlefield?" He asked rhetorically.

And with that both their Gloucesters exploded with them inside, ending their lives.

"No Bart! Alfred!" Guilford shouted in dismay seeing two of his comrades be killed.

R.R simply watched unconcerned. "No matter who they are, none can live in the same time as me."

Meanwhile, Todoh and Senba's Gekkas were moving along through the interior of the ship and had just got the message from Orpheus. Todoh was moving in front with Senba following behind him.

"All right you heard them." Todoh contacted Senba. "We need to get off the ship right now, I wanna rendezvous with Chiba, Urabe and Kouzuki so that we're all accounted for."

"I agree. In this situation we should—" Senba was interrupted.

Suddenly Gino's Tristan appeared from outside the ship and stabbed his MVS Scythe into Senba's ejection block, which also stabbed him.

"Senba!" Todoh turned around and called out worried.

"I don't like picking on those who are weaker than me but…" Gino said.

And with reluctance Gino made his Knightmare stabbed further into Senba to ensure his death.

"Never thought a place like this," Senba spoke weakly due to his injuries.

After saying those words, Senba's Gekka exploded with him inside and thus he was killed.

"Senba!" Todoh shouted in dismay at the death of his comrade.

At that moment the Agravaine appeared and knocked the Tristan away from the ship. The two Knightmares started fighting and Soul contacted Todoh.

"Todoh, what the situation?" Soul asked.

"Tch, Senba has fallen," Todoh said, anger in his voice.

"Dammit." Soul cursed as the Mordred fired its Miniature Proximity Missile Launchers at the Agravaine and he was forced to dodge them. "The others are on the outside of the ship's main bridge, meet up with them and escape."

"Understood," Todoh said before he left.

The Agravaine continued to dodge the Mordred but then the Tristan tried to slash it with its MVS Scythe. The Agravaine flew further from the flagship to gain some distance from its opponents and then it drew its VARIS Rifle and fired shots at them. The Mordred defended with its Blaze Luminous and the Tristan flew around the shots. The Tristan fired back with its Slash Harkens which the Agravaine dodged.

"You really think you can take us both on by yourself?" Gino asked confidently.

Suddenly the two Britannian Knightmares were hit by Hardon Cannon blasts that were in the form of a bullet rather than a focused beam, the one firing was the Shinkiro that appeared and was firing with its two wrist-mounted Hadron-Blasters.

"Who says he's alone?" Zero said preparing to fight.

"Zero huh? Didn't expect you to join in," Gino said surprised.

"But you left the ship unguarded," Anya noted.

The Mordred then faced the cargo ship again and prepared to fire the Stark Hadron Cannon a second time. But before it could the Agravaine appeared beneath it and kicked the Mordred upwards, stopping it from firing.

"Did you honestly think we'd let you use that weapon again?!" Soul shouted determined.

"Not bad, you guys might be as good as Knights of the Round." Gino praised. "Even so!"

They continued to fight.

Back with R.R and Guilford. They were somewhat even because they were using the same Knightmare but R.R still hadn't used his Geass. The two of them were clashing with their MVS Lances until Guilford's Vincent fired its Slash Harkens at R.R's Vincent. R.R broke the clash and used his MVS Lance to block the Slash Harkens. R.R's Vincent brought out its Grenade Launcher and shot at Guilford's Vincent. Guilford's Vincent dodged most of the rounds, but one of them hit the Knightmare's leg and blew it off.

"Damn, I'm hit." Guilford cursed.

R.R's Vincent closed in and he aimed his weapon at Guilford's Vincent. But then he lowered it slightly.

"Guilford, there's something I've been meaning to ask you for a while now and I suppose this is a good enough time," R.R said. "Almost a year ago when Cornelia vanished Darlton went with her, I was wondering why you didn't follow her as well."

"That should be obvious, it's because I am her Knight." Guilford declared proud. "As her Knight, it is my duty to fight for her honour, so if her Highness had to pursue something that was so important to her that she left everything else behind, then I will fulfil my duty and fight alongside her army until she returns."

"Even if that means not being able to protect her?" R.R asked.

"She has Darlton with her and I can think of no one I trust more to protect her them him," Guilford answered. "So I will do all that I can to maintain the peace in her absence."

"Heh, I wasn't expecting that answer," R.R said with a small laugh. "While trusting someone else to protect her, you try to maintain things until she returns, is that it?"

"I don't expect a filthy terrorist to understand!" Guilford shouted.

Guilford's Vincent drew its Assault Rifle, but before he could fire R.R used his Geass to freeze Guilford and had his Knightmare fire its Grenade Launcher at Guilford's Vincent, destroying it and forcing Guilford to eject.

"I understand more than you think," R.R said to himself. "Now, I'd better hurry up."

With that done, R.R's Knightmare flew off.

Meanwhile, on the flagship, Todoh, Chiba and Urabe's Knightmares were standing near the edge of the ship, preparing the jump.

"The radar says that the Submarine is right beneath us," Todoh informed them. "We've done our part, now all that's left is to escape and leave the rest to Zero and the others."

"Roger!" They both said in unison.

And thus all three of them jumped.

On the other side of the ship, the Guren was also standing at the edge and jumped off. As it was falling, Kallen contacted Submarine.

"Hey, I jumped separately from the others, now what?" Kallen asked, a hint of nervousness in her tone.

Suddenly her screen turned on and it showed Rakshata "What a perfect position."

"What..? Rakshata?" Kallen spoke surprised.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I have the new Black Knights glide wing pack for you. You did review the manual I sent." Rakshata said.

"Uh, sure. I'm good to go." Kallen confirmed.

* * *

 **Black Knights Submarine**

Rakshata was standing in the communication deck instruction Kallen while the two subordinates were working on activating a device. Also in the room was Orpheus, Euphe, C.C, Kaguya, Ohgi and Minami. They could her Kallen through the monitor.

"All right. Let's try it out then." Rakshata said

"We'll give you the basic guidance from here," Kaguya said.

"It shouldn't be much different from what you're used to, the basics are still the same," Orpheus advised her.

"Uh, right," Kallen replied.

"Opening number three launch chamber." The fat subordinate reported.

"Connection signal with Guren Mk-II confirmed." The thin subordinate reported.

Outside the Submarine, there were missile launchers attached to the Submarine and they opened up, inside the launchers was a large metal device with a missile-holder attached to it.

Rakshata smiled. "Take to the skies, my soaring glide wings."

* * *

 **Sky's Above the Pacific Ocean**

On Rakshata's words the missile-holder launcher and soared through the air at a high-speed heading towards the falling Guren.

As the missile holder approached Kallen pulled a lever within the Guren's cockpit. "Rotate!"

After doing that the Guren rotated in a 180-degree angle and the Guren's right arm that held the Radiant Wave Surger was detached, while the missile-holder soon reached the Guren. It attached itself to the Guren, covering the top half of the Knightmare and started to link up new instalments and systems to the Guren.

"Guidance signal confirmed." The thin subordinate contacted.

"Contact angle, aligned." The fat subordinate contacted.

"Link up." Rakshata contacted.

"Linking up. Fly!" Kallen exclaimed.

Just then as the Guren was about to hit the ocean, it started to fly cutting through the ocean surface at high-speed and began flying upwards. Just something else launcher from the launcher and it was a missile rocket that was also moving towards the Guren. Once it reached it the missile slowed down to fly at the same pace. The missile moved up to the Guren and linked itself to it, attaching itself to replace the Guren's right arm.

"Armor-piercing arterially right arm unit." Rakshata contacted.

"Right arm unit, decelerating for link-up. Transmission neurons, 0.5 to 0.8 M.M.P. No obstacles detected. Elastic muscles, one through five, are operating normally. Activation of shock control confirmed. Linking up." The fat subordinate contacted.

With that, both the metal missile-holder and rocket missile detached themselves from the Guren and the Guren revealed itself, now being a more upgraded Knightmare. The Guren Flight-Enabled version's most obvious change is the addition of an Air Glide Wing System, allowing it to fly, and aesthetic changes to the head, like antennae on the sides and line-marks on the face. It also gains a new "armor-piercing bombardment-type" Radiant Wave Surger arm which matches the Knightmare's colour scheme, though the forearm is still predominantly silver.

"No matter how many enemies are coming. I can do it! With this Guren Flight-Enabled Version! " Kallen declared as she flew towards the flagship.

Back at in the sky's where Zero and Soul were battling the Knights of the Round, Gino noticed an enemy signal on his monitor and looked to see the approaching Guren.

"Huh? In the sky? The Black Knights have another flying Knightmare?" Gino asked surprised.

"Heh Kallen, she's finally here?" Zero said pleased.

"Zero, now that Kallen is here you should go and join up with R.R," Soul advised him. "We need to finish things up."

"Agreed, but first," Zero said before he paused.

Zero piloted the Shinkiro away from the Knights of the Round and faced towards the Britannian flagship. Zero then pushed a button which activated the chest-mounted Diffusion Structure Phase, Transition Cannon. Once activated, a prism-like object was fired from the Shinkirō's chest. The Shinkirō then fired a powerful beam into the prism, which refracts the blast into dozens of devastating pinpoint lasers. All the lasers blasted into the ships main-bridge.

* * *

 **Aboard The Flagship**

The crew on the flagship were shaken as the lasers were targeting the main bridge which was causing explosions, Upson was horrified and the crew was in a panic as the explosions were happening all around them and the main-bridge itself was about to explode.

"This can't be! I—" Upson shouted but he was cut off as the room exploded, killing him and the pilots.

* * *

 **Sky's Above the Pacific Ocean**

Outside the flagship, a large explosion was seen coming from the main-bridge and now the ship started to slowly descend towards the ocean. The Shinkiro overlooks the falling ship and flies away. Zero pushes a button to contact Soul.

"I leave thing here with you and Kallen," Zero said.

"Right, you just get to R.R," Soul responded.

* * *

 **Avalon**

Meanwhile on the Avalon Suzaku had the Lancelot in position, which was ready to be launched with the Avalon's hatch opened up and the ramp extended. Suzaku was readying himself to fight the Black Knights.

Lloyd and Cecile were contacting him through his communicator.

"Sir Kururugi, I'm confirming the data now. The number main-bridge on flagship has been severely damaged and all the piloting systems have been destroyed. The numbers two three and four float unit are interlinked so a Case Theta has occurred." Cecile informed him.

"To sum that up, we'll all be swimming in the ocean soon. Except for General Upson who regrettably didn't make it." Lloyd informed him.

"Right now completing the mission has top priority," Suzaku responded, gripping the controls.

"Starting E.C.M. signal noise cleanup. Phase preset. Sending the layout of the ship's interior." Cecile confirmed.

"Confirming data link," Suzaku said.

"Complete. Channel M.B., roger. Lancelot Conquista, now launch!" Cecile instructed.

"Launching!" Suzaku exclaimed.

The Lancelot launched from the long ramp and was in the air. The float unit activated and the Lancelot flew towards the fighting Knightmares. The new Lancelot Conquista was a new second season upgraded version of the Lancelot. It had stronger armor, the Float System backpack is now standard equipment and a much larger VARIS Rifle mounted on its back.

* * *

 **Sky's Above The Pacific Ocean**

Once the Guren arrived, Soul contacted Kallen.

"Kallen, I need you to take care of these two." Soul requested. "I have to save my remaining power for Suzaku."

"Leave it to me," Kallen said confidently.

Shortly after the Lancelot arrived to confront the Agravaine.

"Suzaku, you finally made it." Gino greeted.

"Gino, can you and Anya leave Soul to me." Suzaku requested.

"Sure thing, we'll take care of this one," Gino said, referring to Kallen.

"Don't let your guard down. That's the pilot who defeated Lord Jeremiah." Suzaku warned him.

"The one who beat Orange boy?" Gino asked.

Gino transformed the Tristan into its plane form and closed in on the Guren

"C'mon." Kallen pulled a lever.

This activated the Radiant Wave Surger, only this time the Guren aimed its right arm at the Tristan and the Radiant Wave Surger fired a focused beam of Radiation that was fired from long range and shot towards the Tristan. The Tristan was able to dodge it. Suzaku saw this attack and was shocked.

"It can fire long-range now?" Suzaku said astonished.

The Tristan tried to fire its two large Slash-Harkens at the Guren, but the Guren flew out of the way and continued its advance. The Tristan then fired bullets and the Guren manoeuvred around them.

"Well look at that! She also as good as the Knights of the Round too?" Gino asked astonished.

"We'll see. Right now." Anya said with doubt.

Anya aimed the Mordred's targeting system to lock on to the Guren and then the Mordred fired the Stark Hadron Cannon at it.

"Don't underestimate the Guren!" Kallen shouted.

The Guren flew around the Stark Hadron Cannon's blast and closed in on the Mordred. Upon doing so the Guren aimed a kick right on the Mordred's head which shook the Knightmare a bit.

Anya was a bit shaken and then muttered. "Dirty shoes."

The Mordred then fired its Miniature Proximity Missile Launchers upwards at the Guren. The Guren flew and blocked the attack using its new Radiant Wave Shielding System which used the energy the Radiant Wave Surger in the form of a shield barrier. Kallen the aimed the Guren's right arm at both the Britannian Knightmares and it began to build up power.

"I'll take care of you guys later!" Kallen yelled before firing.

Once again the Radiant Wave Surger fired, this time it released a strong burst of Radiation that covered a wide area range and engulfed both the Tristan and the Mordred.

* * *

 **Avalon**

On the bridge of the Avalon, both Lloyd and Cecile gasped in shock after seeing all of the Guren's new weapons and abilities. Especially the attack it just used.

"It can fire wide-range, too?" Cecile asked shocked.

"What's its total energy?" Lloyd asked.

"The same amount, but scattered," Cecile answered. "With the internal damage it caused, those units won't be able to function for a while."

* * *

 **Sky's Above The Pacific Ocean**

Just as Cecile said before the Tristan and the Mordred appeared to be fine but were both unable to move and could only float, motionless in the air.

"So what's with that Knightmare?" Anya asked.

"Ah-ah. It's all the pilot." Gino praised impressed. "I shouldn't have held back on my attack."

"That just leaves you, Suzaku Kururugi." Soul addressed him.

The Agravaine drew its two MVS short-Swords and readied itself for battle. The Lancelot did the same and both Knightmares charged forwards and clashed their weapons against each other in a struggle.

"Even so, I won't let that cargo ship reach Area 11!" Suzaku exclaimed.

The struggle broke and they were both pushed back.

"You still don't get it," Soul said. "Take a look at what's behind you."

Suzaku was confused, but when he looked he realized it. At the cargo ship that was carrying the Knightmares for the Black Knights, the top hatch of the ship had opened up and over the ship was the Shinkiro and R.R's Vincent. Both of them were using their Slash Harkens to hook onto the metal containers to lift them up and carry them out of the ship, after that, they carried them to the Black Knights' Submarine.

"Then you're plan was to…" Suzaku spoke surprised.

"That's right. Did your really think we have such important cargo but sent to Area 11 like that, on an unguarded ship?" Soul asked, rhetorically. "In truth, we just needed to get the cargo ship to our Submarine base and then transfer the cargo onto it."

Suzaku grit his teeth. "But that won't work if I stop those Knightmares!"

Suzaku tried to pilot the Lancelot towards the cargo ship but the Agravaine gave chase and cut him off before he could get far. The Agravaine then tried to slash the Lancelot with one of its MVS' but then Lancelot used its shield to block it, though it was pushed back a bit.

"You could do that unless I were to stop you." Soul reminded him. "It's simple really, all you have to do is defeat me before they finish moving all the containers from the ship. But that's assuming your Lancelot Conquista can defeat my Phantom Agravaine."

"Fine, but this time you'll lose!" Suzaku said charging at him.

The two of them now prepared charged at each other, first, the Lancelot fired its Slash Harkens at him, the Agravaine dodged and went in close the distance, the Lancelot dodged a slash from an MVS by moving to the side and then tried to slash his opponent with his MVS, but the Agravaine quickly moves back to avoid the hit, however, the Lancelot quickly follows up with a spin-kick, the Agravaine lifts up its arm and blocks the kick, then it fires its Slash Harkens, the Lancelot flies upwards to dodge, both Knightmares each then put away their Swords and drew their VARIS Rifles.

The Lancelot then mounts another sanction of gear onto the VARIS and aims the Rifle at the Agravaine.

"This is the Hardon Blaster, a new addition to the VARIS Rifle," Suzaku said before he pulled the trigger.

When fired, it shot out a miniature Hadron Cannon beam from the Rifle, the Agravaine was almost hit but managed to dodge it.

"Not bad," Soul smirked. "But mine's better."

"What?" Suzaku confused.

The Agravaine then aimed its VARIS Rifle at the Lancelot and after building up power it fired out the same Hadron blaster that the Lancelot just did. Suzaku was surprised but still managed to dodge the blast before getting hit.

"The Hadron Blaster?" Suzaku asked shocked.

"Did you forget? Our side was the first to perfect the Hadron Cannon System." Soul reminded him. "Because of that, we have been able to develop weapons from the Hadron Cannon at a much greater pace. So make no mistake, anything you have that was made from the Hadron Cannon series, know that we had it first." The Agravaine then pointed its wrist-mounted blaster at the Lancelot. "For example."

The Agravaine then open fired and the blaster on its wrist was shooting Hadron bullets just like the ones used by the Shinkiro. The Lancelot used its Blaze Luminous to back the bullets, but then the Agravaine charged into close range and then used that opportunity to kick it, knocking the Lancelot back. The Lancelot then sheathes its MVS and VARIS, while the Agravaine did and the two Knightmare then engage in close combat, they clashed and went back and forth with their attacks, countering each other blow for blow with intense speed, the Lancelot then went for a spin kick, and the Agravaine countered with its own. The Agravaine threw another blow at him, the Lancelot in that same moment also threw a punch at the Agravaine and they were both hit and knocked back, they both quickly regained their balance and in that moment they charged at each other and clashed with equal force.

Suzaku then looked and saw that Zero and R.R were still moving the containers from the ship. Suzaku knew he was running out of time and tried to force the Lancelot past the Agravaine, but the Agravaine held firm and pushed back.

Suzaku started to get desperate and brought out the VARIS, he then fired the Hadron Blaster again, but Soul did the same and the to blasts collided, causing a shockwave around the area in the sky they were fighting in to be discharged. Suddenly Soul was contacted by Orpheus.

"Soul we're done here," Orpheus reported. "Zero and R.R have finished transporting the Knightmares onto the Submarine."

"I see, good to hear." Soul turned off his communicator and then turned on his loud-speaker. "It appears you've failed Suzaku, Zero and R.R are done with their part."

Suzaku looked for himself and saw that the Vincent and Shinkiro were longer flying towards the cargo ship and that meant they were done. "Grr, Dammit." He cursed.

"The crew has also evacuated so it's only moving on auto-pilot." Soul informed him. "That ship has no crew nor cargo, now even if you reach it or even destroy it, it won't mean a thing."

The Lancelot then turned to the side and tried to fly off.

"I can still go after the Submarine!" Suzaku said determinedly.

"Hold right there, Suzaku!" Kallen shouted getting his attention.

When he and Soul looked, they saw the Guren hovering next to the Tristan and Mordred, who was still unable to move. The Guren was holding up its right arm and aiming it at the Britannian Knightmares.

"Don't even think about going after the Submarine." Kallen threatened. "If you try it, I'll destroy these two right here and now."

"Kallen, you'd dare?" Suzaku asked angrily.

"Try me," Kallen warned.

Gino sighed and then turned on his loudspeaker.

"Suzaku it's fine, let's just take the loss," Gino advised him.

"Gino?" Suzaku said confused.

"Yeah, it's a bummer but it's better than dying." Gino reasoned. "We can just retreat now and live to fight another day."

There was a brief moment of silence which followed by the Lancelot lowering its weapon.

"Very well, we stand down. In exchange let us retreat unharmed." Suzaku demanded.

"Fair is fair, Kallen lower your weapon," Soul ordered.

"Yes, sir." Kallen obeyed.

The Guren lowered its right arm and both the Guren and the Agravaine flew off to return to the Submarine. While the Lancelot flew over to the Mordred and the Tristan and hooked its Slash Harkens on the two of them, it then flew off with both Knightmares in tow towards the Avalon.

 _"That should be enough."_ Suzaku thought.

As the two Black Knights' Knightmares were flying towards the Submarine Soul set up a private channel to Zero and Zero appeared on his screen.

"Zero, we're heading back," Soul said.

"Good, that means the mission was a success. Not mention that last battle with Suzaku went perfectly." Zero said.

"That's right, after seeing our battle against each so desperately no will suspect a thing." Soul agreed.

"Yes, now even if someone realizes that information from this mission or any subsequent mission has been leaked, they went think of Suzaku as a suspect." Zero said sure.

"Though to tell the truth, I was actually trying hard to win that fight," Soul admitted.

"I'm sure Suzaku would say the same thing, you both get that way sometimes," Zero noted, not bothered by that fact.

"Still with this, we have everything we need to fight against Britannia on equal footing," Soul said.

"Indeed, now there's only one thing left we need to do…" Zero said seriously. "Nunnally…"

All the Black Knights' Knightmares returned to the Submarine and they all made their way back the Tokyo Settlement.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. And to start things off, the main focus of this chapter was the battle and the reason for the fighting was different from the canon because I figured this would be a faster way from them to get their new Knightmares.**

 **Speaking of Knightmares, I had Lelouch gain the Shinkiro sooner, I figured fighting the Knights of the Round was a good time and I didn't want to wait so long for him to use it. Plus Logan's Agravaine has been upgraded too, after all, if the Guren and Lancelot get upgraded then so will the Agravaine.**

 **To end things up Soul and Suzaku had yet another fight, and the truth is that fight was just staged so Suzaku could keep being their mole while showing everyone that he gives it his all against the Black Knights so if anyone ever did think he was leaking intel, he would have an argument against them. Wasn't much Nunnally in this chapter but it couldn't be helped.**

 **So see you next time, leave a review, hope you enjoyed, and have an awesome day.**


	29. Problems Without A Solution

**Here's the next chapter. Anyway, I don't own Code Geass or any of the characters just the OC. This chapter won't have any fighting and will be much more about dialogue and moving the plot forward. But considering the last chapter was filled with fighting I figured this is appropriate. I was planning to make this chapter shorter so I could gloss through it but then I decided that this was also a necessary part of the story so I gave it the attention that it deserved.**

 **29\. Problems Without A Solution**

* * *

In the Britannia's capital Pendragon, there was thunderous applause in the great hall as the Emperor Charles Zi Britannia walked over and stood behind the podium, gripping his gloved hands on the sides of the podium. Charles looked on being as intimidating as ever.

"The world lies." Charles started. "Thou shall not commit murder. Thou shall not bear false witness. Thou shall not cheat. Thou shall not steal. Thou shall not covet thy neighbour's wife. All of these are lies. Mere illusion. Nothing more. They don't want to be killed. They don't want to be robbed. Using the twin lies of justice and morality. The weak are endeavouring to protect themselves. But the first truth there is that the strong devour the weak. So let us feed upon people, upon wealth, upon riches and power. We of Britannia shall feast upon the raw flesh of the world itself. We must crush this deception and bring forth the truth." He then raised his fist in the air and shouted. "All hail Britannia!"

"All hail Britannia. All hail Britannia. All hail Britannia." The audience chanted in unison.

The chanting continued in the great hall.

* * *

 **Lelouch's Residence, Bedroom**

It was now the day after the Black Knights battled against the Britannian forces above the Pacific Ocean. Now it was dawn at Ashford and Lelouch had just woken up. Shortly after he got up from his bed there was a knock on his door and soon Rolo walked.

"You're awake," Rolo said.

Lelouch looked down. "Yeah… It's today isn't it." He said quietly.

Rolo nodded with a frown. "That's right. Today is the day the inauguration speech will be broadcast."

"Yes, and then Nunnally will officially become the Viceroy," Lelouch said unhappily.

"Are you going to be okay?" Rolo asked concerned.

"I'll be fine." Lelouch got out of bed. "Regardless of the situation I still have my mission, I can't afford to flutter. Besides, Nunnally will be protected, I can at least be assured of that.

Lelouch got changed into his uniform and began to think about the situation. _"What Nunnally desires and the future Nunnally has be chosen, I still have no idea what they are, or why they brought her to Area 11. My sister's safety has been guaranteed. She has the Britannian military forces to protect her, and Suzaku, too. I trust him to do that. Yes, as I'd once hoped he would, and even after I can no longer safeguard Nunnally."_

* * *

 **Student Council Room**

Later that day, the members of the Student Council were getting ready for the annual school-wide trip. Shirley was doing research while Rivalz was packing equipment. Lelouch though was sitting by himself and staring at the screen of his laptop.

"Look at this. It says this temple was built a thousand years ago." Shirley said fascinated.

"That's great." Rivalz brushed off, clearly not interested. "Have you seen the water pistols? I got one for everyone but I can't find them."

Rolo then walks up to Milly and sees her reaching into a box.

"Hey, what's all the stuff, Prez?" Rolo asked.

"Some nets, candles, wigs, fireworks and a tambourine." Milly listed everything in the box.

"So are those for a class trip?" Rolo asked curiously.

"Just leave it to me. This will be my second time, you know?" Milly said proudly.

"Right," Rolo replied with an unsure smile.

Rolo then turned and saw Lelouch with a downcast expression. Rivalz and Shirley noticed his silence and turned as well to see Lelouch was still staring at his computer screen.

"What's wrong, Lulu?" Shirley asked, getting his attention. "You just seem sort of down."

Lelouch turns to them and puts on a smile.

"No, I'm fine." Lelouch lied.

"Can't sleep 'cause you're thinking about how much fun the trip'll be?" Rivalz guessed.

"You're correct. Yeah, I'm excited about it." Lelouch went along with it.

"Lulu, you are just like a little boy." Shirley berated with a small laugh.

"Still though, it's times like this you wish Logan was here," Rivalz said off-handed.

"Huh? Big Brother?" Rolo asked.

"Yeah, it is a shame. This'll be the only time we get to go on this trip." Milly said, disappointed. "It just won't be the same without him."

"But Prez, don't you always complain about Logan being around because he never follows your orders?" Shirley pointed out.

Milly crossed her arms and looked away.

"That was that and this is this," Milly said as if that decided it.

"True though," Lelouch said looked out the window. "Things are always easier to deal with when he's around."

Suddenly a ringing sound was heard from the school loud-speaker signalling an announcement.

"Attention all students. The inauguration speech of the new viceroy of Area 11 is about to begin. Please assemble in the auditorium." The Announcement speaker informed.

Lelouch became more downcast after hearing that, and even Rolo looked down.

* * *

 **Area 11 Government Bureau**

At the Government Bureau Nunnally was sitting on the Viceroy's throne in the main hall, with Suzaku at her side along with her assistant Alicia Lohmeyer. A large number of people gathered in person to hear the speech and many of them were nobles including Lloyd who was also wearing noble attire. There were also camera crews broadcasting the speech around Area 11. Nunnally soon began her speech.

"How do you do, everyone." Nunnally began using a special touch-based book. "I am Nunnally vi Britannia of the royal family, 87th in line to the imperial throne. Due to the unfortunate, untimely loss of Duke Calares recently, I shall be assuming the viceroyship of Area 11 in his place. I am physically challenged in that I am unable to see or walk. Therefore I shall be depending on all of you for help in various things."

* * *

 **Ashford Academy**

At Ashford in the auditorium, all the students were lined up and watching the speech on a widescreen.

"But she's so young," Rivalz whispered through the speech. "How could that girl be a viceroy?"

"She's a royal princess," Shirley whispered back.

Lelouch just frowned as the speech continued.

* * *

 **Black Knights Submarine**

On the main bridge of the Black Knights Submarine, the Black Knights were also watching the speech on the large screen. The ones watching were Soul, Euphie, Kallen, Ohgi, Tamaki, Minami, Sugiyama and a few others.

"Please, help me to help you." Nunnally continued on screen.

"She wants some help, huh?" Tamaki asked drily.

"This all screw up things," Sugiyama said unhappily.

"Keep watching." Soul instructed them.

* * *

 **Area 11 Government Bureau**

"I realize that this is unexpected but I'd like each one of you to cooperate with me on this." Nunnally proclaimed which got Suzaku's attention. "As your new viceroy, I wish began the expansion of the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan."

This announcement made everyone present gasp, as they were all shocked and appalled by what Nunnally had just suggested. None were more shocked than Suzaku however.

"That's absurd!" A man nobleman spoke out.

"I can't believe she would even mention the name!" Another nobleman said displeased.

* * *

 **Black Knights Submarine**

The Black Knights were also shocked by what they were hearing. Never expecting this development to take place.

"With the expansion of the Special Zone, more land around Area 11 will be used as territory for the Zone. Those who were unable to live in the Zone before due to a lack in housing or space will now be able to within this new location added to the Zone." Nunnally continued. "Britannians and Numbers would have equal status. Elevens would be allowed to safely call themselves Japanese once again."

 _"Nunnally."_ Euphie thought upset by what she was hearing.

 _"This could be a problem."_ Soul thought.

"Although the Special Zone was met with dissatisfaction before and was unable to completely stop the conflict, I do not believe that establishing the Zone was a mistake. We need a gentler world. And those of you in the Black Knights, I ask you to please participate in the Special Zone." Nunnally requested. "You helped maintain the Zone until now, I ask that you do so again."

"What?" Kallen asked.

"So what should we do?" Tamaki asked unsurely.

"What can we do?" Ohgi asked unsurely.

"Mistakes have been made, but we can take the first positive steps to settle things the right way. I believe this with all my heart." Nunnally finished, thus ending the speech.

* * *

 **Area 11 Government Bureau**

A short while after the speech was over Suzaku was pushing Nunnally's wheelchair out of the main hall and into the hallway while the people who were present were still there whispering amongst themselves.

"You surprised me, Nunnally," Suzaku said while walking. "You are trying to create more territory for Japan's Special Zone."

"Suzaku, what Euphie wanted to do, I mean in the beginning, it wasn't wrong, was it?" Nunnally asked, reaching out and holding his hand.

"No. I can assure you, Euphie wasn't wrong." Suzaku said sincerely. "It's just, things were more complicated than we realized at the time."

Nunnally let go of his hand and Suzaku kept pushing her wheelchair down the hall.

* * *

 **Black Knights Submarine**

The Submarine was now docked at Yokosuka Harbour and Soul was currently on the phone with Lelouch.

"How are you feeling after the speech?" Soul asked.

"I'm not sure. But I never thought she'd be planning this." Lelouch said on the other line.

"It's a surprise, but in a way, it's not hard to figure out," Soul noted. "She believes that with the Zone the fighting will stop and given enough time the people will see eye to eye. In other words, what Euphie originally believed when she first made the Zone."

"Yes, and like Euphie, she doesn't understand that this isn't a true solution at all," Lelouch said upset. "She honestly believes that the only problem the Special Zone had was the fact that it couldn't hold enough Elevens due to a lack of space and resources, but there's so much more than that."

"Euphie knows that too, that's why she's upset as well. Anyway, we're all planning to discuss how we should respond to this." Soul informed him. "I'll keep you updated on any developments."

"Thanks, I'll try and figure something out myself as well. Talk to you later." Lelouch said before he hung up.

With that Soul then walks into the Submarine's monitoring room where Kallen, Tamaki, Ohgi, Minami and C.C were already inside and having their own conversation.

"Man it's crazy, that kid Viceroy wants to repeat what the Euphemia did way back when."

"Not many Japanese people will want to take part in it," Ohgi noted.

"After having things go smoothly at the start and then watching it all go ta hell? Not a chance!" Tamaki agreed.

"So, what are we gonna do then?" Minami asked.

"Have a showdown with the Britannians!" Tamaki suggested excitedly.

"Even if we've got our Knightmares now we don't have a solution to deal with the Zone." Ohgi pointed out. "We can't just rush into a fight, that'll make things harder."

"We'll just ask Zero what to do of course—" Tamaki started, but was interrupted by the sound of the door opening again.

"That's right!" Kaguya said, entering the conversation.

"Lady Kaguya." Kallen greeted.

"I'm in agreement with Tamaki. However, why isn't Master Zero here?" Kaguya asked upset looking around. "Considering his new wife awaits him eagerly, In fact, he failed to write even once while I was waiting for him in the Chinese Federation."

"Maybe he dumped you for someone else," Tamaki suggested, offhandedly.

This promoted Kallen to blush because Tamaki was referring to her, Ohgi to start an argument with Tamaki, and Soul to sigh at the way they were acting at a time like this.

"Don't be ridiculous." Kallen hastily denied. "It's not true. seriously, it's not!"

"That doesn't matter at all to me," Kaguya said surprising them, also stopping Ohgi and Tamaki. "The greatest men succumb to feminine charm. Grown-up men have basic physical needs."

"Lady Kaguya, what are you saying?" Kallen asked unsurely.

"Thank goodness," C.C added nonchalantly. "You are a lot more generous than you seem."

"I so appreciate you keeping him company while I was away. Thank you." Kaguya said holding out her hand to C.C.

"No need to thank me," C.C said accepting her handshake.

"Here, you as well, Kallen," Kaguya said.

She turned and reached out her other hands towards Kallen's, though she didn't want to her hand was paced atop C.C's and Kaguya's.

"We three who support Master Zero…" Kaguya said happily. "Oh, that makes us three ladies of his court, doesn't it?"

"His court?" Kallen and C.C asked in unison, not getting it.

"Oh wait," Kaguya said as if she realized something. "C.C, would you prefer to be in Master Soul's court instead?"

"Huh?" C.C tilted her head, still not getting it.

"If you're done, we have more important matters to discuss," Soul said, hoping to end this conversation. "It's Euphemia, she's been in a slump ever since the inauguration speech."

Kallen looked down when she heard that. "Well, I guess that isn't unexpected."

"Yeah, its a bummer," Tamaki said. "The Special Zone started out as her idea and now her little sister is trying to do the same thing, while she's on our side. Must be rough."

"And what's more we can't support the Zone this time, we've already declared our independence and started to work towards creating our own nation," Soul added. "Fighting isn't the ideal choice but cooperating was never an option."

"There's something else that came up," Orpheus said, suddenly entering the room.

"Lyra?" Ohgi asked.

"What are talking about? Did something happen?" Minami asked.

Orpheus nodded. "We've just a communication from the Government Bureau's channel, it was the Viceroy requesting a negotiation."

"A negotiation request?" Ohgi asked surprised. "Does she want to discuss the Zone with Zero and Soul, or just Zero?"

"Not exactly," Orpheus said, shaking his head. "She's want to negotiate with Euphemia."

That got everyone's attention. They knew that it made sense all things considered, but what could they possibly accomplish by talking at this point.

"Lyra, give this information to Euphemia," Soul said heading for the door. "Regardless of what happens, this is something she'll decide for herself."

"Where are you going then?" Ohgi asked.

"I'm going to where Zero is," Soul said before walking out the door.

* * *

 **Tokyo Settlement Hospital**

In a hospital ward within the Tokyo Settlement, Lloyd walked into a patient's room to greet the others.

"Salutations and greetings…" Lloyd said happily before looking around confused. "Where's Suzaku?"

Inside the room were two hospital beds, one was for Guilford who was recovering from injuries he received from the last battle, while Cecile was sitting on a chair beside his bed, along with a small table with a tray of sandwiches and a glass of water. The second bed was for Suzaku and it was currently empty.

"He refused to stay here. He went after the Black Knights." Cecile informed him worried. "We were right in the middle of his complete physical, too."

"Well, that's typical of our boy. I'm not surprised." Lloyd picked up one of the sandwiches to take for himself, this made Guilford look nervous. "We have to perfect Conquista, right?"

Lloyd took a bite of the sandwich and begins to grimace.

Cecile smiles. "So, how is it? I mixed peanut butter with turmeric, sugar and wasabi paste and spread it on rye bread!" She listed which made Guilford grimace as well.

"That's typical of you…" Lloyd said as he bolted out of the room.

* * *

 **Ashford Academy**

The next morning at Ashford, all the students were getting ready for the school trip. There were buses parked outside the school, all the students were with there with their luggage and they were all ready to depart. However, Lelouch had still yet to show up and Milly and Rivalz looking around the campus for him.

"Where's Lelouch?" Milly asked.

"Dunno. What is up with that guy?" Rivalz asked his hands on his hips.

* * *

 **Shinjuku Ghetto**

Later that day, it was now evening and the sun had begun to set. In Shinjuku, the ghetto was now being reconstructed and was currently a redevelopment sector the construction sight Lelouch was sitting by himself on a metal beam. He was wearing his casual clothes and had a downcast expression on his face while he was lost in thought.

"I figured you'd be here." A voice said that got Lelouch's attention.

It was Logan, dressed in casual attire, who was walking up to Lelouch and stopped in front of him.

"At times like these, you always go somewhere quiet so you can be alone with your thoughts," Logan said.

"You're here in the ghetto?" Lelouch asked confused. "What about the Black Knights?"

"I was with them until a little while ago, don't worry," Logan assured him. "Besides, the only reason I'm here is to talk to you. Considering the situation we're in."

Lelouch looked down again. "Yes… I know."

"Not only can we not join the Zone because it still has the same problems as before, but we also already declared the establishment of the United States of Japan, joining the Zone now would mean having to take back everything we've said and done. That would only push people away from the Black Knights," Logan explained. "At the same time if we start a fight now that'll turn this Area into a battlefield before we're ready, even civilians will be caught up in it."

"Sorry but, right now I'm not thinking about all that," Lelouch said honestly, still keeping his head down.

"I know that," Logan said, knowingly. "As always, you've always got the same thing on your mind; Nunnally."

"I don't know what I can do at this point," Lelouch said. "For me, as long as I remain, as long as Zero remains it'll only be in the way of what Nunnally desires."

"You mean a more gentle world?" Logan asked. "You realize that desire isn't possible with her way of thinking."

"Even so, I can't possibly fight against her," Lelouch said.

"Well, you aren't the only one who feels that way," Logan informed him. "Just yesterday Euphie was requested by Nunnally to negotiate."

"I see, I'm guessing she wants to talk to Euphie hoping they can reach an agreement in having the Black Knights cooperate." Lelouch deduced.

"That seems like the case, but Euphie still hasn't responded. She doesn't show it but, fighting against Nunnally is a hard thing for her too." Logan said.

"I can see why," Lelouch said, holding his hands together. "I'm honestly torn right now, I have no idea what I can do."

Logan looked at him silently for a moment. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, I am," Lelouch answered. "No matter how many times I think about it, I can't find a solution to all this."

"Is that what you think?" Logan asked doubtfully. "Are you honestly telling me that you've thought of every possible option?"

"I have," Lelouch answered.

"Sorry but, I don't believe that," Logan said, making Lelouch look up at him. "I think it's more like, you can't think of a solution you'd be happy with."

"What?" Lelouch asked.

Logan sat beside him and smiled.

"Do you remember back when we were kids and, you, me, Nunnally and Suzaku talked about what happiness would look like if we could give it a physical form?" Logan asked reminiscent.

Lelouch nodded. "I do, if I'm not mistaken I think it was Suzaku who said that the shape of happiness might resemble glass. His reasoning made sense. He said that even though you don't usually notice it, it's still definitely there. You merely have to change your point of view slightly, and that glass will sparkle when it reflects the light." He then smiled thinking back on it. "I doubt that anything else could argue its own existence more eloquently."

"I feel the same way, and I think you should think of it like this. The situation you're in is the same, you can't find happiness yet but if you change your point of view a bit you'll see it was right in front of you the whole time." Logan explained. "Right now you think you can't find a solution, but if you just stop and think about this a different way, you could end up figuring out what you should do, or rather what you want to do."

Lelouch looked as though those words made him think, but he still had trouble understanding.

"But even if I think of something I won't be able to see any happiness, not without Nunnally," Lelouch argued.

"Maybe because you still haven't tried to find it," Logan argued. "I do believe that fighting for another's sake isn't a bad thing, but that doesn't mean it should be the only reason you fight. Or do you honestly believe that being with Nunnally was the only time in your life where you were happy."

Lelouch looked as though those words had an effect on him, they made him think on it. And so Logan continued.

"You know, lately people have been telling me I've become better at leading but the way I see, I'm still no genius compared to you," Logan said, with honesty. "That's why I'm confident that if anyone can figure out what we should do next, it's you. I've always thought that."

Logan stood back up and footsteps were heard. They both looked to see Rolo approach, who walked up to them.

"Lelouch, you were here this whole time?" Rolo asked, before turning to Logan. "I guess you were right, Big Brother."

"It was just a hunch." Logan shrugged.

"Rolo," Lelouch noted before remembering. "Oh that's right, I left so suddenly without telling anyone."

"Well, should we head back to Ashford?" Rolo asked.

Lelouch stood up and Logan stepped forward. "I think I'll go as well."

"What, why?" Lelouch asked confused.

"Two reasons, one it's been a while since I've seen the place," Logan answered.

"What's the second?" Lelouch asked.

"I'll tell you later," Logan said.

And with that, the three of them walked off to the school.

* * *

 **Area 11 Government Bureau**

In the main office of the Government Bureau Nunnally was sitting in front of a large computer screen with Lohmeyer by her side, on the screen was Charles who had called her a moment ago to talk.

"Tell me, Nunnally. Why would you request this? Why did you want to be Viceroy of Area 11 after learning Zero had returned." Charles asked.

"Because, my entire life, I've lived under the protection of my big brother, Lelouch. I may not know where he is at this moment, but I'm sure that he is out there watching me at every turn. Therefore I don't want to make an embarrassing decision as viceroy while he is looking over my shoulder." Nunnally explained honestly.

* * *

 **A.S.E.E.C. Knightmare Hanger**

After a while, Suzaku had returned to the ASEEC's Knightmare Hanger and stood by the railing in front of the Lancelot. Looking downcast he took out his, Knight badge—that represented being Euphie's Knight in the past and held it close to him.

 _"Euphie, I wanted to do what I could to help you, however I could, but now."_ Suzaku thought upset. _"What can I do now? I honestly want to support Nunnally and protect her, but this'll only make things more difficult for Euphie."_

Suzaku lowered his arm and put the badge away.

He then let out I sigh. "I wish I knew what to do."

After that Cecile walked in and came up to him.

"Suzaku." Cecile addressed.

"Miss Cecile." Suzaku turned to greet her. "Has there been a response from the Black Knights?"

Cecile shook her head. "I'm afraid not."

Suzaku looked back at the Lancelot. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. I can't even begin to guess what direction things will take."

* * *

 **Ashford Academy**

Later that day it was now nightfall and the sky had darkened. It was then that Lelouch, Logan and Rolo had returned to Ashford. The whole campus was now completely deserted as all the students and staff had already departed for the school trip. Thus leaving the place empty.

"That's right. Everybody's gone on a school trip." Lelouch noted.

"That makes it easier," Logan said. "If no one's here, I don't have to worry about being seen.

"Should we go after them?" Rolo asked.

"No." Lelouch shook his head. "An empty birdcage suites me just fine for now."

After Lelouch said that, suddenly they hear the sound of fireworks in the sky and look up to see a series of fireworks been set off on the roof of the main school building.

"Who's firing?" Lelouch asked confused.

"Why not go check," Logan suggested.

Lelouch decided to go and ran to the school building. After reaching the stairs, running up to the roof and opening the door, he is surprised to see Rivalz, Milly and Shirley on the roof launching fireworks.

"Hi, welcome back, Lulu." Shirley welcomed him with a smile.

"Light some off, too, Lelouch. We have plenty of leftover from the festival." Milly advised him.

"Why are you…what about the school trip?" Lelouch asked, still confused.

"We couldn't leave you here crying while we three went to have fun," Rivalz said jokingly while setting off more fireworks.

"'Cause the important thing about vacations isn't where you spend them, it's all about who you spend them with!" Milly said sincerely.

Shirley nodded. "Exactly."

Lelouch then notices that Shirley is holding a blue paper crane "Why …is that a…"

"Oh, you mean this? These are supposed to make your wishes come true. So I made one!" Shirley said happily. "For the life of me, I can't remember who taught me how to make them, though."

Lelouch knew the person she couldn't remember was Nunnally but decided to dwell on that right now, so instead, he asked. "And what did you wish for?"

"It's already coming true…" Shirley said quietly before she spoke up. "Oh, a part of it. I wanted to set off fireworks with everyone."

"Everyone?" Lelouch questioned.

"For Nina, Kallen…" Shirley listed.

"Logan And Suzaku." Rivalz added.

"It goes without saying you and Rolo." Milly finished.

What they didn't realize is that Logan and Rolo were on the other side of the roof door, hidden from sight and could hear the whole conversation.

"And because I only folded one crane, you are the only one who showed up," Shirley said holding up the crane.

Lelouch's expression changed. He knows had a smile that looked as though he was at peace with himself. When he looked at the others in front of him, he pictured Kallen, Suzaku, Logan, Rolo, Nina, Arthur and of course Nunnally being there like they were a year ago. And then thought back to what Logan said before they arrived here. Along with Nunnally first told him in the beginning.

* * *

 **Flashback: Earlier Today**

 _"I feel the same way, and I think you should think of it like this. The situation you're in is the same, you can't find happiness yet but if you change your point of view a bit you'll see it was right in front of you the whole time." Logan explained. "Right now you think you can't find a solution, but if you just stop and think about this a different way, you could end up figuring out what you should do, or rather what you want to do."_

 _"But even if I think of something I won't be able to see any happiness, not without Nunnally," Lelouch argued._

 _"Maybe because you still haven't tried to find it," Logan argued. "I do believe that fighting for another's sake isn't a bad thing, but that doesn't mean it should be the only reason you fight. Or do you honestly believe that being with Nunnally were the only times in your life where you were happy."_

* * *

 **Flashback: One Year Ago**

 _"Hey, they say, if you fold a thousand of these cranes, your wish'll come true. So if there's anything at all that you've been wishing for?" She asked Lelouch._

 _"No, not really. What about you? Do you wish for anything?" Lelouch asks her._

 _Nunnally thinks for a moment and then answers. "I wish the world was a gentler place," Nunnally said._

* * *

 **Flashback End**

 _"That's right. A gentle world is this close. Even if we were clouded by phoney memories, a transparent glass…always…always…always…"_ Lelouch thought to himself.

Now with a clear mind and a new understanding, Lelouch turns around and starts to walk away, surprising the others.

"Lulu?" Shirley asked.

Lelouch stops and turns back to face them. "Everyone, right now there's something I have to do, but I'll launch fireworks with you again someday. We will… We'll do it together right here. I promise."

He said that with a smile and that made all of them smile as well, they were glad to know Lelouch was now at ease. Lelouch then walked down the stairs and went back outside with Logan and Rolo.

"This was the second reason, wasn't it?" Lelouch questioned Logan. "You wanted me to see this."

Logan nodded. "Rolo told me what they were planning to do, so I decided to bring you here to see it."

"And so you brought me here because you know that seeing this would help gain a new understanding of what I should do, and to help uncloud my mind," Lelouch said.

"I can't see the future, Lelouch," Logan said, jokingly. "I just thought that this would help put you at ease."

Lelouch smiled. "Well it worked, now I understand what you meant. My battle…it isn't about Nunnally anymore. Or maybe it never was, it was truly about all the people that are precious to me, that's the happiness that Nunnally spoke of when she wished for a more gentle world." He looked up at the sky. "I can't believe it took me so long to see that."

"So have you decided on what you're going to do now?" Rolo asked.

"Yes, I have," Lelouch said, sure. "Call Euphie, it's time we of the Black Knights give our answer."

And with that, the three of them departed to return to the Submarine base of the Black Knights.

* * *

 **Black Knights Submarine**

A short while ago Lelouch had called Euphie and told her his new plan on what they can do about the Special Zone and how they can find a solution without fighting. Euphie then explained Zero's solution to the rest of the core members of the Black Knights and finally as Lelouch instructed Euphie responded to Nunnally request to negotiate. Right now Euphie was alone in a private room aboard the Submarine and in front of her was a computer screen, before long Nunnally appeared onscreen.

"Hello Nunnally." Euphie addressed, but she didn't smile.

"Euphie." Nunnally addressed with a smile. "I'll glad you finally agreed to answer my call."

"I'm sorry that I kept you waiting," Euphie said. "Still I never imagined our first talk after more than a year would be under these circumstances."

"Euphie," Nunnally spoke upset.

"You said you wanted to negotiate as the Viceroy of Area 11." Euphie addressed her, trying to stay on subject. "Then I as a representative of the Black Knights will handle all negotiations."

"First let me ask a question," Nunnally said. "Tell me why? Why did you join with the Black Knights? Before you were just working with them to run the Special Zone, but now you've become a member of their inner circle and declared yourself an enemy of Britannia." Nunnally spoke, both confused and desperately wanting answers. "Please tell me, why would you do all this?"

Euphie had a downcast expression, she knew others would be upset and saddened by the choices she made but she expected that from the start, yet it hurt her to she Nunnally saddened by her actions. Still, she knew she had a duty to fulfil and she couldn't let herself waver, thus she resolved herself.

"You ask why? It's because of the things I came to understand during my time here. When I became the Sub-Viceroy I was introduced to the true nature of the system Britannia operates and despite being a Princess I didn't want to just blindly go along with it when I felt it was wrong." Euphie explained. "But I was just a figurehead that didn't have the power or authority my sister had so I didn't know how, until I created the Japan Special Zone."

"You did a good thing by creating the Special Zone." Nunnally insisted. "Britannian's and Japanese could live as equals."

"I was naive Nunnally," Euphie argued. "I didn't understand at the time that while my intentions sounded good on the surface, the fact was it could never have worked the way I wanted it to. And more than that, I was willing to give up everything in order to bring peace between both sides and yet, over the course of this past year all I've done was drive a bigger wedge between them."

"But that doesn't mean you had to switch sides." Nunnally pointed out. "Even if you weren't a Princess anymore you're still of the royal family, Brother Schneizel and Sister Cornelia would've welcomed you back."

"But what then Nunnally? Are you saying I should have just returned home with my tail between my legs, forced to continue watching as the people of this nation had to endure more struggles while I do nothing, all the while surrounded by siblings who don't see a problem with this or rather support it?" Euphie asked seriously. "I could never forgive myself if I turned my back on Japan."

"Even if it means turning your back on your homeland?" Nunnally responded.

Euphie was silent for a moment before answering. "All I'm doing is taking the option that I believe is right with having myself regret not taking it in the future, and these choices I've made are what I feel is right," Euphie said honestly. "Even if you or no one else agrees, I truly believe that I'm where I belong and doing what I want to do."

"But that doesn't mean we have to fight each other, no matter how you do it, fighting will only bring greater conflict," Nunnally said, sure that what she was saying was true. "A gentler world can be made if we work together instead of against each other, and we can if you don't give up on the Special Zone. If we try again we can fix the problems of the past and—"

"I think you misunderstand." Euphie interrupted. "I never said I planned on fighting you, in fact, I agreed to your negotiations to tell you that we of the Black Knights re planning to expect your proposal."

"You are? Do you mean that?" Nunnally asked hopefully.

Euphie nodded. "Yes, in fact, Zero and Soul, as well as all the core members of the Black Knights, have unanimously reached an agreement, we shall participate willingly in the Special Zone." She declared.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. The chapter was pretty cut and dry compared to the last one but I need things to be this way to keep the story on point. Moving on, yes Nunnally's plan was different, this time since the Zone didn't get destroyed from the beginning but instead slowly flew apart Nunnally thought up a different solution. It's still a naive one but that's just how she is.**

 **When it came to cheering up Lelouch, I wanted Logan to be the one to help get him out of his funk because since there best friends and both each other's closest confidant I wanted to so another demonstration and so I used this as an opportunity to do so. And at the end with Nunnally and Euphie, I wanted them to have a moment together and to have a chance to talk by themselves. Nunnally wanted to hear Euphie's reasons for the choices she made and Euphie told her while showing she's not the Euphie she used to be. Anyways thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, if you want more click the follow/favourite, and as always have an awesome day.**


	30. Miracles Across A New Japan

**Here's the next chapter. Anyway I don't own Code Geass or any of the characters just the OC. This chapter will be pretty straightforward and won't have that much differences from the canon but it's still necessary so try to enjoy it.**

 **30\. Miracles Across A New Japan**

* * *

All the core members of the Black Knights which consisted of Kallen, Ohgi, Todoh, Asahina, Chiba, Urabe, Inoue, Yoshida, Rakshata, Tamaki, Minami, Lyra, C.C, Kaguya and Euphie were all gathered in the meeting room aboard the Black Knights' Submarine. It was a short while after Euphie had spoken with Nunnally and she had just finished informing the others about how it went while they were waiting for Zero.

"So you told her we would join the Specially Administrated Zone." Asahina confirmed. "Guess that means we're really doing this."

"It is apart of Zero's plan after all." Chiba noted.

"Zero made this decision with the limited options that were available to us at the current time." Todoh informed them.

"And personally I don't see anything wrong with this idea long-term." Urabe added.

They all stopped talking when they heard the sound of the door opening and looked to see Zero walking in the meeting room, with Soul and R.R walking beside him.

"Zero… listen—" Kallen started, before she was interrupted by Kaguya.

"Master Zero!" Kaguya expressed her joy as she run up to Zero and hugged him. "How could you keep your new wife waiting!"

"Lady Kaguya, I'm glad to see you well, and as lively as ever." Zero greeted her, not bothered.

"And I see you're still surprising everyone like you always do." Kaguya replied. "Offering to join the Special Zone, no one expected that at all!"

"Yeah, she's right." Ohgi agreed. "But listen, Zero. Is what you said true, is that really our plan?"

"It is." Soul confirmed. "Preparations have already been started and we have the necessary resources. All that's left is to implement the plan."

"Still though, it's different from usual." Tamaki remarked. "We usual just lure the Britannians in and nail'em! Now it feels like we're running from the fight."

"Fighting then more fighting and then what?" Zero asked. "Unless we look at the big picture we'll never accomplish anything besides an endless string of warfare."

"I agree." Euphie added. "It may not be ideal but the way I see it, this option is more productive for Japan as a whole for the current situation."

"The only question now is whether of not the people will accept this option." Todoh said. "The Japanese people have been fighting for freedom, there's no way to know how'll they—"

"Todoh! What is Japanese?" Zero asked, cutting him off.

That silenced Todoh.

* * *

 **Ashford Academy**

The next day at Ashford, at the swimming pool the swim club including Shirley were in the middle of practice with Villetta overseeing practice and while that was happening the radio was on and there was a broadcast reporting the news. The Japanese are given the opportunity to apply for the Special Zone, but as Villetta later hears on the news while working on Shirley's diving, no Elevens end up registering, which the Britannians take as a consequence of Zero's noninvolvement, as it has not been made public yet.

"Thus far no Elevens have signed up for the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan commonly called the Special Zone." The reporter announced. "As there has been no contact from Zero, some official speculate that he may be facing dissension within his own organization, the Black Knights.

* * *

 **Area 11 Government Bureau**

Meanwhile at the Government Bureau Nunnally was in the Viceroy's office sitting at her desk and looking over a manuscript while Lohmeyer was standing beside her.

"I'd like you to please stick to the prepared manuscript this time." Lohmeyer advised her.

"I was acting as Viceroy—" Nunnally attempted to argue before she was interrupted.

"A Viceroy is not a King. Viceroys act as official representatives of the Emperor, ruling each Area prudently on his behalf." Lohmeyer reminded her. "We will support your attempt to reestablish the Special Zone this time, but henceforward please consult with me on such matters beforehand."

* * *

 **Ashford Academy**

Later that day back at Ashford, on the school roof the members of the Student Council were creating a garden and as such were each working with different gardening tools and planting plant or digging up the dirt. While this was happening Suzaku started a conversation.

"Leave of absence?" Rivalz asked.

"Yeah, it looks like I'm going to be a little busy." Suzaku said while digging.

"With the Special Zone, huh?" Rivalz noted.

"Oh and what about all our plans for the garden?" Milly complained.

"Sorry Milly. I'll be sure to come back and help out if I get a break." Suzaku assured her.

"That reminds me, Suzaku. Have you thought about Kallen?" Shirley asked, getting everyone's attention. "Isn't there some way you can help her out?"

"Yeah, right. Like a plea bargain. You know, something like that." Rivalz suggested.

"We all know you are working for world peace and all. But family and friends are important too, right? Couldn't you discuss it with the Viceroy? I mean you're her aid now right?" Lelouch asked feigning ignorance.

Suzaku smiled, playing along. "Well I could try, but don't expect to much."

Everyone got back to work on doing their part to finish the roof top garden.

* * *

 **Area 11 Knightmare Train Station**

A little while later Suzaku had left Ashford and was now at the Knightmare train-station looking over a military division along with checking on a batch of Sutherlands. Suzaku was dressed in his Knight of Seven uniform and occupied by his own thoughts.

 _"Lelouch, I don't know why you chose to join the Specially Administrated Zone. But I'm sure you had your reasons."_ Suzaku thought to himself. _"I know you and Logan well enough to know that you must have a plan for this, and so I'll trust that along with trusting you to fulfil the promise the two of us made."_

At that moment, Suzaku was taken out of his thoughts when a Eleven disguised as a Britannian soldier suddenly charges at him with a knife.

"Suzaku Kururugi, you traitor, time to die!" The Eleven roared while charging.

Before the man could reach him, red rings appear around the pupils of Suzaku's eyes that come from the effect of Lelouch's Geass. The Geass command to "Live" still effects Suzaku and by its influence Suzaku easily stopped to man and flipped him, knocking him to the ground. Two Britannian soldiers came running to the scene and witnessed what just happened.

"Sir Kururugi! Are you all right, sir?" One of the soldiers asked, concerned.

Suzaku nodded and the other soldier apprehended the Eleven. Suzaku looked up at the sky and went back to his thoughts

 _"At one time I had considered this Geass that forced me to live a curse, but now it's something I'm grateful for."_ Suzaku thought to himself. _"It's a reminded to help me never forget my resolve, my resolve to live with Euphie and everyone else I hold dear. I'll live for as long as I can, until I can finally put an end to these senseless battles."_

* * *

 **Chinese Federation**

It was sunset near a port by the shoreline of the Chinese Federation, where Diethard stood talking to Zero over a phone giving him a status report.

"Yes, that's right. I believe it will be. We've already sent Sayoko Sinozaki there." Diethard reported.

"I see. Well done, Diethard. You really are an expert at this. An outstanding job. You're truly irreplaceable." Lelouch commended him over the phone.

Diethard looked extremely pleased by his words. "Thank you for those words. I'm deeply honored. Are you sure your plan for the following stage would be consistent?"

* * *

 **Lelouch's residence**

"Yes I am. Our tactics may have changed but out strategic objective remains the same. Take care of things on your end." Lelouch finished before hanging up the phone.

It was sunset at Ashford as well and Lelouch along with Rolo were in Lelouch's room. Lelouch was sitting on a small couch with a Chess board in front of him, while Rolo was sitting on the bed.

"So is that everything? Have you finished all the preparations?" Rolo asked.

"I have. All tasks at hand have been cleared and Logan have finished everything on his end as well." Lelouch confirmed while moving a Chess piece. "All that's left is to wait for Orpheus to gather the people, then at the ceremony we'll make our move."

"But even if we succeed in this, that'll just be the start of our real battle, won't it?" Rolo asked.

"Yes. We'll have to confront Britannia in real battle next and it begins with Schneizel." Lelouch said, serious. "He'll most likely make his move immediately after we make our own."

"And from the information we've gathered, his military strength is consistently growing after colonizing fallen territories from the E.U."

Lelouch grit his teeth with irritation. "I expected as much. He's always been a bane to my plans."

A that point the door opened and Villetta walked into the room.

"Sorry I'm late. Club activities run over time." Villetta stopped in front of Lelouch and looked at him nervous. "So Zero, what can I do?"

"Please miss Villetta. Just saying that name alone could cost us our lives." Lelouch reminded her.

"Lelouch, what did you want?" Villetta asked again, still nervous.

"About Ohgi, do you miss him?" Lelouch asked, which surprised Villetta.

* * *

 **Holy Britannian Empire, Dallas Research Institute**

In Dallas, Nina is inside a research lab working on some science project with three other scientists. They all seem deeply absorbed into their research and because of that they don't hear the door open when Kanon and Schneizel also walk in.

"I'm back, Nina." Kanon greeted her.

This got her attention as she and the other scientists turned to see both him and Schneizel approach them.

"Kanon!" Nina noted surprised as she and the others bowed to Schneizel.

"Hello, it's been a while." Schneizel greeted them pleasantly.

"Prince Schneizel as well!" One of the scientist said amazed.

"When did you get back from the EU?" Nina asked.

"A short time ago. I just completed peace negotiations with the French." Kanon explained.

"In that case you should keep pushing forward." Nina encouraged.

"If you press victory too hard or too fast you are inviting defeat." Schneizel advised her while going up to one of the scientists who handed him a data-board that had their research information on it. "In every corner of the world people look for hope. Our victories can trample that hope underfoot. That can be true for enemies and allies. Everyone has something they yearn for."

* * *

 **Area 11 Government Bureau**

That night back at Area 11, Anya is sitting in Cornelia's garden looking through her electronic diary when Arthur playfully pulls on her hair.

"What?" Anya turned to see Arthur behind her. "You're Suzaku's cat, huh?"

She calmly pets Arthur a bit when Suzaku comes up to her.

"He seems to like you, Anya." Suzaku noted.

Suzaku was wearing tradition Japanese training clothes at the moment.

"Japanese clothes?" Anya noticed.

"Yes. I always wear them for any of my training sessions." Suzaku explained.

"Do you miss them? Japanese things?" Anya asked, curious.

"Yes I wonder. I do have some good memories but I…" Suzaku trailed off.

"Sir Kururugi, I've been looking for you." Claudio said approaching them.

"What is it?" Suzaku asked.

"I need your signature on this." Claudio held out a document on a clipboard in front of Suzaku. "It's the order to execute the Eleven who tried to assassinate you, sir. I need authorization from a Knight of the Round to carry out the sentence."

Suzaku took the clipboard but just stared at it upset.

* * *

 **Holy Britannian Empire, Dallas Research Institute**

Back at Britannia, Nina, Schneizel and Kanon were now riding on a horse drawn carriage and were now having a conversation regarding Nina's research while Schneizel was still looking over the data-board.

"The experiments are continuing. I won't squander the faith you've shown to me, Your Grace. I promise." Nina assured him, which got Schneizl's attention.

Nina was referring to the fact that her current position was given to her after Lloyd recommended her after recognizing her genius. Schneizel saw how much potential she had and therefore gave her a position on his personal research team in Dallas.

"I haven't been able to construct a stable prototype yet. But if you give me a little more time I'm certain I can build one that works." Nina promised him.

Schneizel looked at her with a gentle expression. "Nina, you seem upset, in fact I've noticed you look like something has been on your mind for quite a while."

Nina's eyes widened before having a downcast expression.

"It's just… The situation at Area 11." Nina admitted, hesitant. "And… Princess Euphemia."

"I understand, it surprised me too." Schneizel said, looking out the window. "I had always believed in her, but I never once expect that Euphie would go this far. It saddens me greatly to see her declared as an enemy of Britannia."

Nina's hands started shaking. "But still… I can't see her that way. She helped so much and was always so kind."

"I agree. The world may see her as a traitorous figure but I still believe in my sister. I believed that regardless of our differences in methods or the paths we've taken, I still believe that in the end she's only doing what she believes is right, like she always has." Schneizel assured her. "So do Cornelia and Nunnally also Kannon and Suzaku and many others who's life she touched. And you, you believe in her. And that's why I believe in you."

Nina smiled having calmed down. "I'm grateful your highness."

* * *

 **Area 11 Government Bureau**

Back at Area 11, Suzaku is still holding the clipboard but still hesitating to sign the document.

"Excuse me, is something wrong, sir?" Claudio asked, wondering why Suzaku hasn't signed it yet.

Anya seeing Suzaku's hesitating takes the clipboard and signs the document herself.

"I'm a Round. I'll sign it." Anya hands it back to Claudio.

"Yes, that's fine. Thank you ma'am." Claudio saluted and left.

Now that they were alone again Anya decided to ask something.

"Suzaku, are you some kind of masochist?" Anya asked, surprising Suzaku. "You know you're disliked here yet you volunteered for Area 11. Hated as the hero of the Numbers as a traitor to Japan, as the man who betrayed Euphemia. You're always on trial here and out of envy and hatred they try to pull you down."

"There's no point in trying to make people understand why I'm doing all these things. Because there are people who do understand." Suzaku said with a soft smile, thinking of Euphie and his friends. "Anyway, when you get down to it I am a sinner, all I can do is live to try and right my wrongs."

Soon Gino came up to them.

"Hey there you two." Gino greeted, getting their attention. "Looks like we gonna get that call we were waiting for. The one from Zero and Soul."

 _"Lelouch."_ Suzaku thought, inwardly preparing himself.

* * *

 **Government Bureau Conference Lounge**

Suzaku changed into his Knight uniform and the three Knights of the Round joined Lloyd, Cecile, and Lohmeyer were inside a fancy lounge with a small bar on the side of the room, fancy chairs, a fountain and a communication screen attached to the wall, they were waiting for the call. All of them were dressed in their usual attire expect for Cecile who was wearing a skimpy red dress.

"Should I really be here for this?" Cecile asked nervous.

"You wanted to see Zero and Soul, didn't you?" Lloyd reminded her.

"Yes, but…" Cecile muttered.

"Sorry, all the other rooms are in use for Special Zone preparations." Suzaku informed her.

"Oh I see. You have to keep this confidential too, I guess." Cecile noted.

"Is there some diplomatic reason for that outfit?" Lohmeyer expressed her displeasure for Cecile's dress.

"Yes, ma'am. I apologize…" Cecile dismayed.

"Here it comes now." Lloyd commented.

And just as he said the static on the screen cleared up and Zero and Soul appeared on the communication screen.

"Ah, three Knights of the Round. However I don't see the Viceroy with you." Zero noticed.

"We don't need to worry her with the details." Suzaku responded.

"I suppose since she already had her chat with Euphemia, there's no need to discuss this matter with her further." Soul added.

"Excuse me, I just wanted to ask you. I already know Soul is the same but, are you the same Zero as before or are you a brand new one?" Lloyd questioned offhanded.

"Zero's truth is not based on who is within it's the actions that measure the man." Zero answered.

"Ah. A philosopher." Lloyd commented.

"Enough, all you need to know is that he is a leader of the Black Knights, nothing more. Now I ask that we stay on topic." Soul interjected.

"Yes you're right." Suzaku agreed. "We're here to discuss the details on your cooperation."

"You said you'd stop fighting and join in the newly established Special Zone. But do you have full consensus on that from all the Black Knights?" Gino asked.

"We have more than that. With all the people from the previous Zone along with all the people we've gathered to join our cause, a total of One Million, Seven Hundred Thousand people have been mobilized."

"One point Seven million?" Cecile repeated amazed.

"And they'll all participate?" Suzaku asked.

"Yes. But there's one condition. You must let the two of us go." Zero offered, surprising Suzaku. "Of course you'll have to explain this to your own people. So I suggest you punish us. By sending us into exile."

Suzaku stood up. "And the Black Knights?"

"They don't care about them." Gino brushed off. "They just want to save their own skin."

"If word of this gets out, your own people will string you up." Lloyd reminded them with a grin.

"That's why I've taken the precaution of keeping these top secret." Zero responded.

"Besides, it's not as though you can refuse since this deal is in your interest as well." Soul pointed out.

"How boring." Anya commented.

"Area law section 12, paragraph 8. It is within the Viceroy's authority to apprehend subversive all rebellious elements and send them into exile." Lohmeyer recited.

"Miss Lohmeyer, are you suggesting we let them go?" Suzaku asked unhappy.

"I'm simply stating the legal basis of action." Lohmeyer reasoned.

"In that case you can make the announcement at the opening ceremonies." Zero suggested.

"Unfortunately we won't be able to be their in person." Soul added.

Gino threw his arm over Suzaku's shoulder. "That's some kinda sweet deal! If the big terrorist runs away then the little terrorist will shake and quake and disappear."

"Perhaps, but still…" Suzaku said, still unsure. _"I don't get it, what are you two planning?"_

* * *

 **Government Bureau Viceroy's Office**

A short while after the message from Zero and Soul all the others left to prepare for the opening ceremony, while Suzaku went to inform Nunnally. He was standing beside her inside the Viceroy's office and had just finished telling her of the situation.

"Our legal counselours have confirmed that exiling Zero and Soul would be appropriate and within precedent." Suzaku said.

"Right. That might be for the best. Crimes have been committed, my own desire to forgive them is a personal matter." Nunnally said with acceptance. "After this is all over we'll finally be able to have a more peaceful world, won't we?"

Suzaku seemed hesitant to answer, but soon did. "We can only hope so. A peaceful and gentle world we can all enjoy."

Nunnally smiled. "And hopefully, we'll be able to enjoy it with Euphie as well."

Suzaku didn't responded to that and just kept his smile, though it wasn't genuine.

* * *

 **Black Knights' Submarine**

The Black Knights' Submarine was docked at the port and Soul stood outside on the harbour until Orpheus came up to him.

"Have all the preparations been completed?" Soul asked.

"Yes. That was the last thing. The ship will arrive right on schedule." Orpheus confirmed.

"Good. Now there's nothing stopping us from succeeding." Soul said, satisfied.

* * *

 **Shizuoka Ghetto**

Some time later in the middle of the day at the Shizuoka ghetto, the opening ceremony begins to approach just minutes away, with all of the One Million Seven Hundred Thousand people, including the disguised Black Knights, being present. The ceremony is taking place over a large grass field that is many miles long and near the ocean, there were large screen monitors placed over the field in large numbers so everyone can see and hear. There were also a few Britannian Knightmares over the field. At the very end of this area was a large stage where Nunnally and many other officials sat and Suzaku and Anya stood. It looked similar to the stage for the Special Zone Euphie created. The Avalon was also floating in the air nearby.

An announcer that was inside a helicopter that was flying over the ceremony grounds and was reporting Live on the news.

"This is the area of the Shizuoka ghetto that will soon become the Special Zone. A huge number of Elevens has already gathered for the opening ceremony. As there are over half a Million people here, verifying personal IDs will have to wait until after the event." The announcer reported. "The presence of this many Elevens is a clear testament to the enormous power and influence that Zero and Soul commend."

* * *

 **Britannian Knightmare Docking Bay**

Gino was getting ready to enter his Tristan and could hear the announcement through his radio communicator.

"What they don't know is that Zero and Soul have already betrayed them all." Gino noted.

"You think there'll be a riot?" A soldier asked, through his communicator.

"If there is, we'll have the perfect excuse for a full scale crack down." Gino answered, half serious. "Ah, but remember, we don't move until they do, got it?"

"Yes, My Lord." The soldier responded.

* * *

 **Shizuoka Ghetto**

Back at the ceremony grounds Villetta is also seen there on the stage looking over the Japanese, trying to spot Ohgi; however, he sees her first while sitting next to Tamaki and Chiba whom were all in disguise, Ohgi covers his face with a cap to avoid her seeing him.

 _"It can't be, Chigusa!?"_ Ohgi thought surprised.

 _"Kaname Ohgi, are you out there somewhere?"_ Villetta thought worried.

* * *

 **Chinese Private Jet**

At the same time, Xingke and an accomplice, Zhou Xianglin, prepare to head home and were currently riding on a private jet heading to the Chinese Federation. They were sitting next to each other in the passenger room.

"Thank you for coming and for taking me back home." Xingke said.

"Are you all right with this now?" Xianglin asked.

"Of course I was just an acting consul. Once a new consul is chosen I simply have to return home. Besides this is an excellent opportunity." Xingke said.

"But what about the Black Knights?" Xianglin asked.

"The request I made to Britannia yesterday should set us up for the future—" Xingke stopped talking and started coughing painfully.

"Lord Xingke, are you all right?" Xianglin asked, worried.

Xingke stopped coughing and smiled, while a small bit of blood leaked from his lip. "Don't be concerned. I just have to last a little longer."

* * *

 **Shizuoka Ghetto**

Nunnally come up the the middle of the stage and began her speech. She spoke into a microphone and her face appeared on all the monitors.

"People of Japan, welcome to the Specially Administrated Zone's expansion ceremony." Nunnally announced. "I'm overjoyed that so many of you have gathered here for this great event. Please lend me your help so we can once again make history together."

Soon after her speech, Lohmeyer stepped up to the microphone and made her own announcement. Now her face appeared on the monitors.

"Now then before the ceremony officially begins there is a matter we wish to confirm regarding Zero and Soul." Lohmeyer announced. "As imperial subjects all those participating in the Japan Special Zone along with all those who were originally apart of the initial Zone will have criminal charges against them reduce and criminals that are class 3 or lower will have their sentences suspended. However the instigators of the murder of former Viceroy Calares cannot be forgiven. Therefore under special Area law, section 12 paragraph 8, Zero and Soul shall be banished and sent into exile."

* * *

 **Ashford Academy**

In the Student Council room, Milly, Shirley and Rivalz were watching the broadcast of the ceremony on TV and were surprised by the announcement they had just heard.

"Huh?" Milly uttered surprised.

"Just those two?" Shirley questioned.

"So that means, they get to run away all by themselves?" Rivalz wondered.

* * *

 **Shizuoka Ghetto**

Suddenly Lohmeyer's face on the monitors were replaced by Zero and Soul who appeared on all screens. Which surprised everyone on stage.

"Thank you! My Britannian friends." Zero announced.

"We are grateful for your lenient treatment." Soul announced.

"So they came here after all." Nunnally said relieved.

 _"Make your move, Zero."_ Guilford thought, while piloting his repaired Vincent that was hovering over the ceremony ground. _"If there's a riot we have full license to wipe out all the radical elements. Duly authorized by miss Lohmeyer."_

Suzaku took the microphone and spoke. "Show yourselves, Zero! Soul! I'll escort you both safely out of the country myself, I guarantee it!" He promised.

"There is no need for you concern yourself with that, Suzaku Kururugi." Soul responded. "However we have a question."

"What does it mean to be Japanese?" Zero asked, surprising Suzaku. "A Nation. Is it language? Territory? Blood lines?"

"No! That's not it." Suzaku answered, before placing a hand over his chest and looked determined. "It's in the heart!"

"Then we both agree." Soul declared. "A feeling you carry within, of belonging somewhere, the dignity of your people that fills a person with pride. That more than anything else is what it truly means to be Japanese. And those feeling are deeply carried in the heart and soul. You're Japanese no matter where you are."

Suzaku could feel he meant those words but still didn't understand their motive. "Yes that's right, but why do you bring that up now?"

 _"Zero…!"_ Todoh thought.

 _"Soul…!"_ Orpheus thought.

And on that cue, every Japanese person takes out a small switch and presses the button, this activates a large number of smoke devices that were hidden in their bags or jackets and thus creating a white smoke cloud that covers all of the people, soon everything and everyone on the ground was shrouded in a large cloud of white smoke that stretched on for miles. This got the attention of everyone on stage.

Lohmeyer grimaced. "I figured they'd try something."

All those on stage were moving around while Nunnally was just looking around confused. "What is it? What's going on?"

"Viceroy." Anya addressed her as she pushed Nunnally's wheelchair away to a safe place.

"So be it. All forces, prepare to cut them down!" Guilford commanded in his Knightmare.

"Yes, My Lord." A soldier in a Sutherland responded as he aimed his weapon towards the ground.

"Hold on! They haven't made any violent moves yet." Suzaku contacted them, hoping to stop them.

"Zero and Soul may have been the ones who planned this, but do they have the guts to come out in the open and show themselves?" Gino wondered in his Tristan hovering above the ground.

Soon the smoke started to clear and a single person could be seen. That person was revealed to be Zero.

Lohmeyer saw this as well. "Well, well, it looks like he was right here on the grounds all this time."

But stopped when the rest of the smoke cleared it is revealed that every single person has promptly changed into Zero and Soul costumes with different colour schemes, horrifying all of the Britannians. It is revealed that the One Million Seven Hundred Thousand people knew beforehand that Zero and Soul were going to be exiled, and had everyone wear a costume as a countermeasure.

Suzaku was jaw dropped and at a loss for words, while Lohmeyer could only utter in shock. "All of them!?"

"This is outrageous!" This announcer said loudly, also shocked. "Zero and Soul have appeared but not as expected. That is…!"

"So this was your plan!" Gino said, blown away. "Despite our overwhelming fire power you figured a way to move over a Million people."

"Viceroy Nunnally has ordered Zero and Soul into exile." Zero declared still on screen. "Since we are all Zero and Soul we must all leave this country at once."

"What?" Guilford said in dismay.

"You are Japanese no matter where you go, and thus we are Japan regardless of where we are." Soul declared. "Let us depart from this place and set out for a new land!"

"C'mon all of you here, let's go to a new world!" A bright-Pink Zero (Kaguya) rallied everyone.

"Time to get exiled everybody. We are all Zero and Soul so we are all out of here!" A dark-Brown Zero (Tamaki) joined in.

"That's right! I'm Zero!" A random person shouted.

"I'm Soul! Let's get deported!" Another person shouted.

"I'm Zero,too. C'mon!" A third person shouted.

* * *

 **Avalon**

On the bridge of the Avalon, Lloyd and Cecile were also watching and Lloyd seemed almost impressed.

"Aha, they wanted legal excuse to get them all out of Japan." Lloyd noted.

* * *

 **Shizuoka Ghetto**

"We prepared for a riot but we might have they let them go." Guilford said reluctantly.

"Don't panic. It's a bluff. There's no way they can transport more than half a Million people." Lohmeyer reasoned.

As she said that a Britannian soldier came up to her and informed her of something.

"We just got word from the port authority." The soldier reported.

"The port?" Lohmeyer repeated before looking upset. "They wouldn't! The Chinese Federation requested safe passage for—"

"Yes. The iceberg ship. But the applicant has already left the country." The soldier finished.

"It can't…" Lohmeyer grimaced.

As they said, sailing through the ocean and approaching the Shizuoka ghetto was the iceberg ship. A ship that was built around a large iceberg that also had metal attachments around it and smaller ships around it, this ship could be seen off the coast of the grass field and was for everyone to leave on. Sayoko was already on the ship.

"We're getting on that?" A light-Blue Zero (Yoshida) asked surprised.

"But it's ice!" Dark-Brown Zero (Tamaki) noted.

"Won't it melt?" A Light-Purple Soul (Minami) asked concerned.

"We'll be fine." A Yellow Zero (Rakshata) assured them. "The iceberg ship is indestructible. It has so much insulating polymers and super-peltierfilm that ice will never melt.

"Plus I spoke about it with Xingke." A dark-Blue Soul (Orpheus) added. "He confirmed the iceberg ship has been used before without trouble, so we don't have to worry."

The members of the Britannian military who were in their Knightmares were flying around the ceremony grounds with confusion.

"Target the leaders! Take out the real Zero and Soul!" A soldier in his Knightmare order.

"Right, but how do we know which one they are?" Another soldier in his Knightmare asked unsure.

* * *

 **Ashford Academy**

The members of the Student Council were watching with both shock and disbelief.

"This is…" Rivalz utter, at a loss for words.

"What's gonna happen?" Shirley asked unsure.

"It's that… Zero and Soul are more than an idols now, they're a symbol." Milly said before she shook her head. "They've made themselves into a living avatar for everyone."

* * *

 **Shizuoka Ghetto**

Villetta jumped down from the stage and pointed a gun at the people on the ground.

"Elevens, take your masks off!" Villetta demanded.

"Britannian witch!" Dark-Brown Zero (Tamaki) tried taking out a gun himself.

"Don't shoot!" A light-Brown Zero (Ohgi) stopped him and walked in front of them. "Don't let them drag us into a fight! That's not why we are here!"

Villetta recognized his voice.

"Ohgi, it that you?" Villetta asked surprised.

"N-No, I'm Zero." Light-Brown Zero (Ohgi) answered nervously.

* * *

 **G-1 Mobile Base**

Inside the G-1 Nunnally was moving her wheelchair through the hallway while Anya was walking beside, there were two executives walking alongside them.

"Please tell me what's going on." Nunnally requested.

"Miss Lohmeyer has stayed behind for operational oversight." A guard informed her.

"You mean leave everything to her?" Nunnally asked unsure.

"It'll be all right. Suzaku is there with her." Anya reassured her.

* * *

 **Shizuoka Ghetto**

Back on the stage Lohmeyer took out a gun herself and looked to Suzaku.

"Sir Kururugi, we can't let more than a Million laborers leave the country." Lohmeyer said. "Making an example of—"

"Hold on, please!" Suzaku stopped her from finishing and started to think. _"I get it now, Lelouch. This is what you and the others were planning, in order to stop there from more fighting you used this option instead of giving up."_

"Now that it's come to this, what do you suppose the Britannians response will be?" A dark-Green Soul (Urabe) asked.

"In the end the choice falls onto Suzaku." A dark-Gray Zero (Todoh) answered. "And even if we're all unmasked, no one would know who the real Zero or Soul are."

Guilford brought his Vincent closer to the stage and turned on his loud-speaker.

"Sir Kururugi, this is an act of rebellion! Order us to fight!" Guilford said loudly.

"He's wrong. This is a way of resolving things without fighting." The light-Brown Zero (Ohgi) defended.

Gino in the Tristan descended closer to Suzaku and turned on his loud-speaker.

"It's your call, Suzaku. You're in charge." Gino told him, with acceptance.

 _"Let them escape. That's what you want me to say isn't it?"_ Suzaku thought, looking at the monitor. _"That's why you set things up like this, you planned on living things up to me."_

 _"If the Black Knights leave, peace will come to Area 11."_ Zero thought. _"And Nunnally's reign will no longer be threaten by our presence."_

 _"And by doing this you can avoid almost all the problems the Zone had."_ Suzaku thought. _"This way will trying help the people."_

 _"That is why there is only one thing for you to do."_ Soul thought. _"Give the order Suzaku."_

Suzaku clenched his fist. _"I must give the order to let them go free."_

Lohmeyer saw he still didn't give an answer and aimed her gun at the audience, preparing to shot. "I'll do it. Zero!"

Suzaku saw this and stopped her. "No. I've made my decision and besides, Nunnally wanted to forgive them."

"We're dealing with Zero and Soul!" Lohmeyer reminded him.

Suzaku snatched the gun from her hands. "Zero and Soul are to be exiled! That was our agreement. If we break it the people will never trust us again."

"The people? These are Elevens." Lohmeyer said hatefully. "Only you speak of them as people because you're are one of them."

"This has nothing to do with that! If they're all subversives why do you want them here? So you can massacre them!?" Suzaku asked frustrated.

"They have challenged Britannian rules. So let them burn in hell!" Lohmeyer said unforgiving.

"Shouldn't we get rid of these destructive elements then? They're exiling themselves." Suzaku reasoned.

"But…" Lohmeyer still wanted to argue.

Suzaku looked back up at the monitor. "Zero, can you both promise that you'll lead them to salvation?"

"Of course. And you Suzaku Kururugi, can you promise the one's who stay behind will find salvation in your hands?" Zero asked.

"That's exactly why I became a Britannian soldier." Suzaku answered honestly.

"I'll remember those words. And we'll will trust in the promise you've made." Soul said.

After those last words the picture on the monitor screens changed and now all that was on screen was the symbol of the Black Knights. At the same time Zero and Soul walked up to the edge of the iceberg ship, revealing they were on the ship the whole time and behind them was Euphie.

"Did you hear that? All of you, Sir Kururugi has declared it. Rebels are hereby exiled." Zero declared loudly, to all the people.

"Nothing holds us back now. Forward, let us all step aboard this ship and cast off to the land of freedom!" Soul also declared.

And by that declaration all the people on the ceremony grounds dressed as Zero and Soul all started walking towards the iceberg ship intending to leave.

"Let's go while we have the chance." Dark-Brown Zero (Tamaki) suggested before leaving as well.

"Good bye then, lady of Britannian." Light-Brown Zero (Ohgi) said to Villetta before walking away.

Villetta watched him go both sad and unconvinced.

Guilford slammed his fist on the side wall of his Knightmare's cockpit, upset.

"The perfect chance to kill them all and he's throwing it away!" Guilford said, dissatisfied by Suzaku's decision.

* * *

 **Chinese Private Jet**

But on the plane Xianglin just finished receiving a communication and turned to Xingke.

"My Lord Xingke, it seems the Area 11 operation has succeeded." Xianglin informed him.

"I see. Looks like their next performance would be on our stage." Xingke said interested.

* * *

 **Avalon**

"So Suzaku managed to save over a Million lives and no one will ever thank him for it." Lloyd noted.

"I think he knew that going in. He's used it now." Cecile pointed out.

* * *

 **Shizuoka Ghetto**

It was now sunset and Suzaku was the only person left standing on the stage, looking out at the large field that was now completely deserted and left with nothing but empty bags that littered the ground for miles.

 _"Their whole plan was based on one prediction. That I would give the order to hold fire and let them go."_ Suzaku thought, before smiling. _"I guess that makes me easy to read, at least when it comes to you two."_

Meanwhile on the iceberg ship all the core members of the Black Knights which consisted of Kallen, Ohgi, Todoh, Asahina, Chiba, Urabe, Inoue, Yoshida, Rakshata, Tamaki, Minami, Lyra, C.C and Kaguya stood together each dressed as either Zero or Soul but now without their masks and were looking out towards the ocean proudly because of their success. While Zero an Soul were standing away from everyone else, also looking out at the ocean.

 _"You are my best friend. I know you, Suzaku. And I also know Nunnally. I know her heart. That is why I can foresee the outcome."_ Lelouch thought. _"And for now I am grateful to you, Suzaku."_

 _"Suzaku, I will never forget the promise I made to you and I know you won't ever forget the promise you've made to us. That's why I know, you'll do everything in your power the protect Nunnally and the Japanese who stayed behind."_ Soul thought. _"And so, we'll protect all those who came with us. But for now, we part ways. Friend."_

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. And as I said this was a pretty straightforward chapter it was more or less the same as the original but that's because I honestly couldn't say any way to make it different that would make sense, plus like I said this outcome was necessary. I decided to make there be one million seven hundred thousand this time because I included all the people from the Special Zone and the Black Knights are bigger than they were in the canon.**

 **So now when can move on to the Chinese Federation and this will be a little interesting for me as I have some ideas regard this point.** **Anyways thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, if you want more leave a review, if you like the story click the follow/favourite, and as always have an awesome day.**.


	31. A Bride In The Vermilion Forbidden City

**Here's the next chapter. Anyway, I don't own Code Geass or any of the characters just the OC.**

* * *

 **31\. A Bride In The Vermilion Forbidden City**

The Chinese Federation, an alliance of nations boasting the largest population on the planet. But the truth is, it can be called a doddering old man. The symbol of this alliance is the Empress. The ruling class which controls society from within her shadow has grown exceedingly tyrannical while poverty and stagnation have sapped the life from the nation's people. When the Black Knights fled Japan they sought refuge in this neighboring federation. The High Eunuchs, the most powerful men at the time, lend the Japanese people the man-made island of Horai, built for tidal power generation just off the Jiangsu province on the coast of the Yellow Sea. Even though this arrangement was worked out well in advance, all the political implications of the deal will not become apparent until a later time.

* * *

 **Horai Island**

In the present, the Black Knights continue making preparations to settle down. A large number of cargo ships were docked and many Black Knights were unloading their cargo and supplies, while the civilians were looking around or settling into their new homes. Minami, Asahina, and Sugiyama, meanwhile were doing hard labor.

"Man, the Federation's laying a lot of recognition on us," Minami noted.

"There was that whole bit with Sawasaki, too. Think they're pro-Japanese?" Sugiyama wondered.

"The High Eunuchs, you mean?" Asahina asked.

Tamaki then came over with a wheelbarrow and joined their conversation.

"Asahina! Don't you know? The High Eunuchs may be guys but they got no jewels down below." Tamaki joked.

"That's enough. You'll get us in trouble for saying stuff like that." Minami scolded him.

"Aw, chill out!" Tamaki brushed off.

Ohgi then came up to them in a hurry with Lyra beside him.

"Hey, I need a hand off-loading the Knightmares." Ohgi requested.

"Oh right, the ones we got from India," Asahina said. "Feels kinda weird that we went to all that trouble to get them to Japan only to leave with them just a few days later."

"Not true, the main purpose of that battle was just to make sure Britannia didn't get their hands on them." Lyra reasoned. "Plus either way it helps us to have our base of operations here, we even have India backing us up."

"Rakshata mentioned that, too." Asahina brought up.

"Considering the place is nowheresville," Tamaki added.

Inside one of the cargo ships holds the Knightmares for the Black Knights. The Akatsuki Mass-Production Model on loan from India and Rakshata as a way of courtesy in their mutual quest to be liberated from their oppressors (India is ruled by the Chinese Federation); additionally, Todoh gets the Zangetsu which is an upgraded and more powerful variant of his old Knightmare, and the Four Holy Swords get the Akatsuki Command Model Zikisan.

Near that ship is the Black Knights new flagship; the Ikaruga.

The Ikaruga is a large ship that's size rivals the Avalon. It features the Druid System and Hadron Cannons of the Gawain, both salvaged from the Knightmare following its deconstruction, a number of Slash Harkens equipped with harken boosters, seven normal turrets, one large turret, and shielding based on the Guren's Radiant Wave Surger. It also holds submersible capabilities. The flagship also bears the crest of the Black Knights on the front.

* * *

 **Command Tower**

Up in a command tower, Diethard is meeting with Zero and Kallen to make his report.

"We finished picking out stuff leader candidates," Diethard reported. "Should we assign them to the Ikaruga for now?"

"Yes. That leaves us with the municipal leaders." Zero said.

"Correct. Let's work with the intelligent section and get that setup. Now then, if you'll excuse me." Diethard finished before departing.

"Are you sure that we can depend on Diethard?" Kallen asked, unsure. "He acts on his own like what he did before."

Lelouch closed up the room and made sure they were alone.

"On the contrary, he's easy to read," Lelouch argued as he removed his mask, surprising Kallen. "In that man's mind, he's trying to turn Zero and Soul into symbols for God and absolute authority. Going from there you can guess what actions he'll take. Besides he has a useful talent for manipulating information."

* * *

 **Supply Area**

By the docks where the Ikaruga was, Todoh was outside a small shack looking over a small graph, while Rakshata was resting comfortably on a nearby couch and inside the shack was China, Futaba, Hinata and Minase who were in the middle of cooking.

"All right. That just about does it." Todoh said, before turning to Rakshata. "That only leaves the combat carrier. You're installing the Gawain's system onto the Ikaruga, aren't you?"

"I use the same on Shinkiro, too," Rakshata said. "The Gawain itself wasn't all that suited for fighting in the first place. It was too mismatched in design."

"And what about the Guren's Radiant Wave Shield-barrier, do you plan using that system as well?" Chiba asked.

"You mean not just on the ship but on all the other Knightmares as well?" Todoh also asked.

"It was a hard job, but in the end, it got done. The shield-barrier already proved itself useful in the last battle." Rakshata told them. "And besides, it was Soul's orders."

* * *

 **Meeting Room Aboard The Ikaruga**

Aboard the battleship that was the Ikaruga, Soul was inside the meeting room along with R.R beside him. The person he was meeting with was the head of The Six Houses of Kyoto, Taizou Kirihara. They began with a handshake.

"It's been far too long, Taizou Kirihara." Soul greeted.

"I am glad to see you are well, Soul." Kirihara greeted back. "I hope to speak with Zero as well."

"Of course, but that will have to come after our discussion," Soul said.

"Very well." Kirihara nodded. "Now then, what was it you wanted to discuss?"

"It's quite simple actually. I want information." Soul requested. "In particular I'd like for you to tell me all that you know about the High Eunuchs."

"And, is there a reason why you need that information?" Kirihara asked.

"Currently all I know of the Hierarchy of the Chinese Federation is that the Empress rules on the surface while the High Eunuchs act as the shadow council that rules behind the scenes," Soul said. "If we are to move forward effectively, we need to know all that we can. You've been here long enough to know the information I need."

"I understand. I suppose I should start from the beginning." Kirihara started. "It began almost two centuries ago, back then the Chinese Federation was still merely the Chinese Empire. During that period this nation was one filled with many uprisings and rebellion. And the ruling Emperor at the time feared that for the future of his Empire if things continued on as they had been."

"He feared for the future?" R.R repeated, confused. "But why?"

"It probably involves the structure of the Chinese Empire back then." Soul explained. "Take Britannia for example, the Emperor is the absolute ruler, but if he were to die then the next in line for the throne will rule and fortunately the Emperor has over a hundred heirs. But the Chinese Emperor of the past most likely couldn't say the same."

"That's correct. The Emperor back then still lacked an heir, and in a period full of conflict his death was a clear possibility." Kirihara continued. "After some time though, they were able to quell the rebels for a bit and the Emperor decided to put into practice a new system. He gathered a few of his most trusted generals and advisers, as well as the Prime Minister and made them into a member of a supreme council that would head the affairs of the nation while appointing himself as the head of the council."

"And that was the birth of the High Eunuchs." Soul deduced.

"Yes. For a time it was a positive change and peace was able to return to the Empire." Kirihara's face turned grim. "But years later the Emperor passed away through assassination and the next heir to ascend the throne was around the same age and the Empress who currently rules the Chinese Federation today."

"And because they couldn't possibly let the position of leading national affairs to a child, the High Eunuchs took that role upon themselves," Soul added.

"From then on the High Eunuchs chose successors to be the new ruling council, but since they lacked the loyalty for the previous Emperor and the new Emperor having next to no political ability, they had free reign to rebuild the old bureaucracy into one more suited to their liking. Triggering a cycle of Emperors having less say on ruling than the High Eunuchs, even after the Empire became a Federation. That led to the current ruling class you see today."

"So at one point the High Eunuchs were truly capable leaders," R.R said.

"Most rulers are at first, but corruption can take root anywhere over time," Soul told him. "This is just an example."

"But isn't this a problem?" R.R asked. "Now if we try to take out the High Eunuchs, both the military and the politics will be on their side. And even if we take them out there won't be anyone to lead this nation, not while the Empress is still incapable."

"Not true, we already have someone," Soul argued. "Someone fully capable of leading this nation and who has complete loyalty to the Empress."

"Do you mean—" R.R spoke before being interrupted.

The thing that interrupted him was the sound of Soul's phone beeping. When he checked it he saw had a new message.

"It's a message from Zero." Soul checked. "He said to come to the piloting deck and that it's urgent."

Both R.R and Kirihara seemed surprised at hearing that. Soul then turned to R.R.

"We should go," Soul told him.

"Understood." R.R nodded.

"Kirihara, we'll talk more at a later time," Soul promised.

"I understand." Kirihara acknowledged.

With that, the two of them left.

* * *

 **Ikaruga Piloting Deck**

A short while later Soul and R.R arrived at the piloting deck, Zero and Euphie had also arrived, along with Kallen, C.C and all the core members of the Black Knights. When everyone was present, Kaguya informed Zero of the urgent news.

"What!? A political marriage?" Zero repeated, shocked.

"Yes. I received an invitation to the wedding through the Sumeragi Conglomerate." Kaguya confirmed, with worry. "The bride to be is the Empress, icon of the Chinese Federation. I'm her good-friend that she wants me to attend."

"And the groom is to be the first prince of Britannia," Todoh added.

"That one they call Odysseus." Rakshata finished.

"It's too soon to activate the plan we've set up." Diethard said, standing beside Zero. "I didn't expect that the High Eunuchs would—"

"No. This is a Britannian plot." Zero corrected.

"What do we do under the circumstance?" Ohgi asked.

"The worst possible situation," Zero said with dismay, before thinking. _"And I was going to move in and grab the empress before they had a chance to! I never imagine that mediocre man could act so quickly."_

"Still though, I highly doubt that it was the first prince himself who proposed this arrangement." Soul brought up. "From what we've heard of him, he hardly seems like the type."

"He's right, from all the intel we have regarding the Britannian royals. Odysseus is a mediocre prince in every aspect of the world." Lyra agreed. "The only reason he's an heir to the throne is because he's the first-born."

"Euphemia, what do you make of this?" Todoh questioned, wanting her input. "You'd know him better than anyone."

"For as long as I've known him, he's never been driven or motivated, rather he also preferred a more quiet demeanor," Euphie explained. "And he always tried to avoid fighting in any way, whether between just two people or entire nations and while I could see my brother agreeing to this arrangement, I can't picture him being the one to suggested it in the first place."

"Then it's most likely that he's just a tool for diplomacy in someone else's plot," Soul said.

"Schneizel," Zero muttered, knowingly.

"Oh, why worry about it? It's not as if we were involved Britannia anymore?" Tamaki brought up.

"What!?" Kallen asked, looking at him.

"We've been kicked out!" Tamaki said carefree "Have you forgotten?"

"Um…but they haven't exonerated us of our crimes, have they?" Minase reminded them.

"However a political marriage…" Hinata started.

"There's always the possibility that the Chinese Federation might attack us." Futaba finished.

"And what then!?" Tamaki asked, now concerned. "The Black Knights are wrapped up and given as a wedding present?"

"Actually, that's an apt way to put it," Kaguya said.

"As it stands, the High Eunuchs have more to gain by siding with them than us," R.R added.

"You're sure developing a useless ability there," C.C commented, towards Tamaki.

"We're in big trouble here! We're in no position to sit around and make jokes!" Tamaki said frantically.

"Which is why…" Rakshata started.

"We are discussing the matter at this moment." Ohgi finished.

"Zero, the one behind this…" Diethard deciphered.

"Yes, there can be only one person." Zero already understood. "The one who overnight made this fiendish move in order to reverse their embittered relationship with the Chinese Federation."

* * *

 **Chinese Federation Landing Bay**

Meanwhile, at that same moment, the Avalon had just landed at a landing by for aircraft's and standing on the ground to welcome the person on board was a large number of Chinese soldiers as well as the six High Eunuchs, soon Schneizel along with Kanon came out and greeted the High Eunuchs. While Xingke who was also present watched for a few feet away.

"They would dare barter away the Empress to the Britannians?" Xingke said, horrified by the idea.

* * *

 **Vermilion Forbidden City Imperial Palace**

Later some night, the pre-wedding party had begun and many guests had gathered at the palace to celebrate. Right now a large number of nobles had gathered in the reception hall and were partying by discussing amongst themselves, enjoying the food and atmosphere and looking around the decor. Both Tianzi and Odysseus were sitting on two thrones at the end of the hall, while Odysseus was in decent spirits the Tianzi was quivering with fear.

Suzaku and Cecile were also present, Cecile was dressed in formal attire while Suzaku was simply wearing his Knight of the Round uniform.

"Tell me, did the Empress willingly consent to this marriage?" Suzaku asked.

"That's what they said so we can only take their word for it. Besides this arrangement may be the path to peace." Cecile suggested, lighthearted.

"True enough." Suzaku agreed, with a smile.

"Today let's just be good guests and enjoy ourselves…" Cecile said, before being interrupted.

"Suzaku, look! I've found it!" Gino being the one who interrupted Cecile ran up to Suzaku while carrying a potato sculpture of a dragon. "This is that charred newt stuff you told me about, isn't it? So how do I eat it?"

"That's a decoration made out of food," Suzaku told him, taken aback.

"Decoration? But didn't I see you eat a bird like this earlier in the reception?" Gino said, looking at Cecile.

"Do you mean the Chinese phoenix?" Suzaku asked her.

"Oh, that's what it was, huh?" Cecile pleasantly replied. "I thought it was meat but it was really carrot…"

Cecile was cut off by the sound of a camera-phone and looked to see Anya beside her who was looking over her phone.

"Is this made out of potatoes? I mean, I can eat it right?" Gino asked curiously.

"Gino, it's made out of raw food," Suzaku told him, incredulous.

"Excuse me, Lord Alstreim, are you accessing your e-mails here in the reception hall?" Cecile asked, going over to Anya.

"No, I'm memorizing something," Anya replied, unemotional.

"Oh, that's a diary?" Cecile asked.

"Well then, you're recording not memorizing." Lloyd corrected as he walked by.

Lloyd who was wearing formal attire stopped in front of Milly who was also present for this party and was wearing a formal dress.

"Um, Lloyd, I have a serious question to ask you. Am I still your fiance or not?" Milly asked unsurely.

"Your …we didn't call it off, did we?" Lloyd asked confused.

"This is a rare picture," Kanon commented, walking up to them. "I figured you'd skip the celebration party and just attend the ceremony tomorrow."

"Occasionally Suzaku gets angry with me and says that I ought to behave like a betrothed man," Lloyd explained, then pointing to Milly. "And this young woman right here is the issue."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Milly Ashford." Milly greeted.

"Pleasure is mine." Kanon greeted back. "I'm dumbfounded to find Lloyd showing interests in anything human."

"Yeah, I must be growing up. Allow me to introduce Earl Kanon Maldini, Prince Schneizel's aide-de-camp." Lloyd introduced him.

"Public and private," Kanon added with a smile.

"Huh?" Milly gasped, before blushing.

"I'm kidding," Kanon reassured her. "It so happens the prince has a preference for unusual things, which includes myself."

Soon a loud announcement was made by the receptionist that grabbed everyone's attention.

"Announcing the arrival of the prime minister of the Holy Britannian Empire, second Prince Schneizel." The receptionist announced.

As it was announced, Schneizel appeared entering the reception hall while accompanying him was none other than Nina, she was wearing a formal pink dress and had her hair done as well as going without her glasses. She was holding hands with Schneizel though she looked extremely nervous.

"It can't be… Nina!" Milly muttered, surprised.

"My, I never thought my younger brother would keep the company of just one particular woman," Odysseus commented, in a joking manner.

As they were walking past, many party-goers stopped and stared at them, while some started to comment, not trying to be quiet about it.

"Who is that girl?"

"Isn't she the chief of Invogue?"

"Yes. The prince's research team."

"She's awfully young."

"A girl like that should know her place."

Nina heard their insults and began to tense up.

"Be strong." Schneizel promptly her, to keep her stable. "Euphie always presented herself grandly."

"Right," Nina said relieved, now calmer.

As the two of them stopped, all three Knights of the Round stepped in front of Schneizel and bowed on one knee before him.

"It's been a while, Your Highness." Gino welcomed him. "The emperor has commanded that we accept orders from you while in this land."

"Three Knights of the Round at court. How splendid! Although…" Schneizel paused.

"What, sir?" Gino asked, looking up.

"This is a celebration. Relax a bit and have some fun." Schneizel advised them, pleasantly.

"Understood sir," Gino said, as the three of them stood up.

"Suzaku, I trust everyone at school is doing well?" Nina chided Suzaku.

"Yep. You see?" Suzaku pointed to his right.

Nina looked to see Milly waving at her with a smile.

"Hi, there," Milly whispered.

"Huh? Milly, it's you." Nina greeted her, happily.

* * *

 **Underground Room**

In an underground room, Xingke and his subordinates have gathered around in front of a monitor and are having a secret meeting to discuss the real reason for the marriage.

"A secret agreement has already been set up between Prince Schneizel and High Eunuchs. When she's married they'll cede our territory to them. He'll then grant the High Eunuchs titles of Britannian nobility." Xianglin informed them.

"Nobility. They would sell off their country for that?" Xingke asked, hatefully.

"And our people?" A soldier asked with hatred.

"Death to the High Eunuchs!" Another soldier cursed, slamming his fist on the monitor.

"We've gotta stop this wedding even if it means putting our plan into action early!" A third soldier brought up.

"But if we stage a coup, Britannia's going to declare war," Xianglin said.

"Either way. We ensure peace, or we do not." Xingke said, before closing his eyes and going into deep thought.

* * *

 **Flashback, 6 Years Ago**

 _Around six years earlier, it is shown that Xingke was arrested for trying to stop the execution of an inmate, and promptly pinned down to the ground by a soldier and brought before Tianzi who was with two caretakers and Gao Hai. However, Tianzi told the soldier to spare Xingke._

 _"But Your Majesty, this man broke a law by trying to save the life of an inmate." The soldier informed her._

 _"Yes, but…I get brought medicine when I'm sick and the person who brings it isn't punished." Tianzi reasoned._

 _"There's no comparing that prisoner with you, Your Majesty." The soldier argued._

 _"Don't argue. The banquet will be starting soon. Do as Her Majesty commands." Gao Hai ordered._

 _"If he's taken to face the law, he'll be executed." The soldier responded._

 _"But that's wrong! That's wrong!" Tianzi immediately shouted, upset. "He was doing something good so he shouldn't die because of it!"_

 _Sometime later both Tianzi and Xingke were together at a balcony in the palace in the night and were having a conversation._

 _"Officer school?" Tianzi asked._

 _"Yes. That's how I use the life that you spared." Xingke said with gratitude. "I wish to protect you in any way I can."_

 _Tianzi looked up at the stars. "I would like to go, too. To the outside."_

 _"Outside?" Xingke repeated._

 _"Outside of the forbidden city." Tianzi clarified, with a smile. "To school or maybe the sea. Where we can find all kinds of hot yummy foods and lots of friends to make."_

 _"Yes, very well. One day if you still wish, I will take you away from here, Your Majesty." Xingke promised her._

 _"Really?" Tianzi asked, excited and hopeful._

 _"It's my way of thanking you for sparing my life. This is how we make promises outside the city." Xingke knelled in front of her and held out his hand. "An everlasting promise."_

 _Tianzi held up her hand and the two made a pinkie promise. "For all time."_

* * *

 **Flashback End**

Xingke was now outside on the roof of a building near the reception hall and looked over the edge by himself.

"Ether I protect Your Majesty or I allow an alliance to ensure peace," Xingke said to himself.

* * *

 **Reception Hall**

Back at the reception hall, Tianzi was still looking upset at the current arrangement while Odysseus decided to start a conversation.

"At any rate, I'm certainly glad this arrangement all worked out. I'm no good at fighting." Odysseus said.

"Your Highness, will the Emperor be attending the wedding?" A High Eunuch named Zhao Hao asked.

"He informed me at the banquet back in the homeland that he would attend," Odysseus answered.

Soon the receptionist made another announcement to welcome another guest.

"Miss Kaguya Sumeragi, the representative of the Sumeragi Conglomerate." The receptionist announced.

Tianzi has a look of joy at hearing the announcement while Suzaku is surprised.

"Kaguya?" Suzaku muttered, turning to see, before looking shocked. "What?"

To the shock and horror of almost everyone present, Kaguya didn't come alone. Accompanying her were none other Zero, Euphie and Soul, along with R.R and Kallen who were acting as bodyguards. All eyes were on them.

"Euphie," Suzaku whispered, surprised.

"Zero and Soul. How dare they…" Kanon said quietly, with hate.

"That redhead with him. Isn't she the Guren pilot?" Gino asked, interested.

All the other guests started panicking.

"Who invited them to a place like this?" A panicked guest asked.

"They're terrorists." Another panicked guest said.

"Well, well, well," Schneizel said interested while holding up his wine glass.

 _"Schneizel! So you are the puppet master behind all this."_ Zero thought, glaring.

In order to quell the situation, the guards promptly surround Kaguya, Zero, Soul, Euphie, R.R, and Kallen and pointed their weapons at them. Planning to arrest them, though none of them seemed surprised or even fazed by this. A High Eunuch named Cheng Zhong also stood before them, behind the guards.

"Kaguya!" Tianzi said loudly, with worry.

Tianzi was about to stand up but a High Eunuch named Xia Wang placed a hand on her to stop her.

"Well, our wedding present has arrived at its own accord." Xia Wang noted, with a smirk. "My, this worked out wonderfully.

"You're giving them Kaguya, too?" Tianzi asked, not pleased with this idea.

"Put that girl out of your mind. Her crimes warrant the death penalty." Zhoa Hao instructed her.

"No, you can't. That's wrong. This isn't Britannia!" Tianzi objected.

"Your Majesty, the Black Knights are the ones who killed Gao Hai. Please don't get involved. Just leave the politics to us. Isn't that what you've always done? Let us handle things our way?" Xia Wang asked, feeling in control of this situation.

"But she's a friend," Tianzi said, hoping to argue.

"Can we please stop quarrelling now?" Schneizel advised, hoping to end the argument. "Today is a day of celebration, is it not?" He now stood in front of Cheng Zhong.

"But sir…" Cheng Zhong said unsure.

"Miss Sumeragi, will you refrain from having these people accompany you to the wedding tomorrow?" Schneizel requested.

"I suppose…I don't have much of a choice, do I?" Kaguya said, not surprised or upset.

"If that is the wish of the prime minister of Britannia then… Withdraw!" Cheng Zhong ordered.

And with that, all the guards withdrew and left the room. Schneizel then approached them.

 _"So Schneizel, you appear right before me."_ Zero thought.

"And what about my Schneizel?" Euphie asked. "Does the request of not having us attend the wedding tomorrow include myself?"

"Dear Euphie, regardless of our current positions, you are still my younger sister," Schneizel said happily, with a smile. "As well as being the sister of the groom, no one would object your attendance."

"Is that so?" Euphie replied, frowning at him.

Suzaku then slowly walked up to her, with a feeling of longing. "Euphie."

Euphie then looked at him with the same expression, though she smiled as well. "Hello Suzaku, it's been far too long.

Suzaku nodded. "I haven't seen you since the day I stopped being your Knight."

"That was also the day I stopped being a Princess," Euphie added.

"Well, this certainly is awkward," Lloyd commented. "They reunite after a year and this time as enemies."

"I hope Suzaku is all right, this must be difficult for him," Cecile said, sympathetic.

"Suzaku, would you care to speak to her in private?" Schneizel offered. "And you as well, Euphie?"

"Thank you for the offer, Your Highness." Suzaku shook his head. "But that wouldn't be appropriate right now."

"I agree," Euphie added.

Kaguya then stepped forward.

"Suzaku Kururugi, do you remember me?" Kaguya asked, in a decent mood. "We're cousins you and I."

"Of course I do," Suzaku answered.

Now Zero stepped forward.

"Prince Schneizel. Would you care for a game of chess?" Zero requested.

"Chess?" Schneizel repeated, confused.

"If I win I'd like to have Sir Kururugi," Zero added.

This surprised both Suzaku and Kallen.

"What?" Kallen asked.

R.R slightly raised his hand. "Relax, just watch."

"I want to give him to you, Lady Kaguya," Zero said.

"Oh, that would be absolutely marvellous present!" Kaguya clapped her hands, excited.

"Enjoy your anticipation of it," Zero said, before thinking. " _If I can get Suzaku out of here I can use my Geass on all the others. A checkmate that would turn everything around."_

"I'll agree to your terms. However, if you lose I want you to remove your mask and show your face." Schneizel staked his own terms.

"Agreed," Zero answered, surprising Kallen.

"But also." Schneizel then looked to Soul and R.R. "You two as well, you must show your faces along with Zero should I win."

"That's fine." Soul agreed to it.

"I have no objections." R.R followed.

None of them seemed worried, but Kallen couldn't hide her concern.

"What a fine evening of entertainment this is turned into," Schneizel commented.

"Then if you don't mind, I'd like to step out for a moment." Soul requested.

"Oh, and why is that?" Schneizel asked, simply curious.

"Don't be alarmed I went leave, I'll still remove my mask should you win," Soul assured him. "It's just that I came here tonight to meet with a particular individual and since he isn't in this room, I would like to go to him myself."

"That shouldn't be a problem." Schneizel didn't object. "Do as you wish."

With that Soul left the room, some of the guards were about to follow after him but Schneizel gestured them not to and Cheng Zhong made them accept it.

"They're completely subservient to Schneizel." R.R noticed.

"That doesn't surprise me, he's always had a gift that naturally made others follow him," Euphie said, with a frown.

Kallen watched Soul leave and then looked at Zero. _"He's not the only one though."_

* * *

 **Reception Hall Balcony**

Milly and Nina, meanwhile, go outside to a balcony to chat, unaware of everything that was happening inside.

"You're nearly ready to graduate, aren't you? Nina asked.

"I suppose I should finish, huh?" Milly said, with a small laugh. "But I'm happy for you. You seem to be doing well for yourself. Frankly, I'm relieved."

"You relieved?" Nina repeated.

"Ah-ha. If anything happens you can come to me for advice." Milly offered.

"Just stop that," Nina told her, being blunt. "Milly, I like you. I really do. However, I hate women who have no depth to them. Princess Euphemia didn't abandon me. Instead of running away she risked her own life to save mine. She was the only one who helped me." She remembered fondly.

"And I'll help you too." Milly offered.

For some reason those words only made Nina upset and she narrowed her eyes at Milly.

"Will you stop spouting pity for me! You are always playing around as a campus queen! And you hide behind Ashford as if it's a shield!" Nina yelled, angrily. "It's the same with your engagement to professor Lloyd! You always look down on me, acting like some self-appointed guardian while you swim in your own hypocrisy! I've changed! It's time you acknowledge that!"

"Well, this is a surprise." A voice spoke, which got both their action. "When I came here tonight I never thought I'd see you here.

When they looked, both of them were shocked. Nina more so as she couldn't believe her eyes. The person who had approached was Euphie herself.

"That's the first time I've heard you speak without it being a whisper." Euphie finished as she stopped.

"It's you," Milly said surprised.

"P-Princess Euphemia?" Nina spoke with shock, tears were starting to form in her eyes.

* * *

 **Rooftop Building**

A few minutes later, Xingke was still standing on the rooftop, looking out at the reception. When soon Soul appeared before him.

"I'm glad I was able to find you Xingke," Soul said, stopping in front of him.

"Soul, I should have known you would attend," Xingke noted.

"Judging by your expression, I'm guessing you've discovered the true purpose of this political marriage." Soul noticed.

"I see, so your people already knew," Xingke said. "I suppose that should've been expected."

"It wasn't hard to figure out, the High Eunuchs have always been predictable, in that they always act in for the sake of their own self-interest," Soul said.

"I'm aware of that, but I didn't expect they have Britannia aid them," Xingke said.

"They have more to gain working with them than us," Soul said. "Though it hardly makes a difference, considering our objective is to eliminate the High Eunuchs."

"But the situation has changed." Xingke reminded him. "Now that this political marriage has taken place so suddenly, our plan will have to be put into action earlier than we had hoped. That makes things difficult, considering we can't say for certain things will still be successful."

"Then why don't you let us assist you in that." Soul offered. "The truth is we've created a plan of our own, but it too has difficulties. However, if we cooperate in this objective, we might be able a possible success into certain success."

His words captured Xingke's attention. "What did you have in mind?"

* * *

 **Reception Hall**

Back at the reception hall, the chess game was already in progress with Zero using the Black pieces and Schneizel using the White pieces, Zero had six pieces left including his King while Schneizel had seven remaining pieces including his King. The from the beginning was moved to another room in order for Odysseus and Tianzi to be protected. All those still in the main room, including Kaguya, Tianzi, Odysseus and the High Eunuchs were watching the games progress on a large screen.

"Surely we don't have to watch from a separate room away from the show…" Odysseus said.

"He's playing a terrorist. Something could happen, sir." Zhoa Hao reasoned.

"That's ridiculous. It's my husband who's going to win!" Kaguya said, completely sure.

"I understand how you feel miss Sumeragi, but I can't imagine anyone but my brother Schneizel winning this game." Odysseus around, sure of that fact.

In the other room, while the game was proceeding, Suzaku and Kallen were standing beside their respective leaders, while Anya, Gino and R.R were standing a few steps away. During this time Anya took a picture of Kallen with her camera phone.

"This is the ace of the Black Knights. The pilot of the Guren." Anya noted. "Her strength is second only to Soul."

"Yeah, the one from before. She's a lot prettier than her wanted poster. That's my kinda woman!" Gino said, checking her out.

Zero moved his Bishop piece.

"He is good. His Highness is losing." Kanon noted, quietly.

Schneizel moved his Rook piece.

"Oh, I didn't expect you to turn the tables on me so quickly," Zero said, slightly impressed, before thinking. _"My brother was and still is a master of this game. He's the only person I could never beat."_ Zero then smiled and lifted his King piece. _"However that was eight years ago."_

Schneizel along with most of the spectators were surprised by this move.

"It's your King," Schneizel said, surprised.

"If the King doesn't lead how can he expect his subordinates to follow." Zero quoted, moving his King piece forward.

"Impressive strategy," Schneizel said, lifting his own King piece. "In fact, I'll do the same."

And with that, the two of them kept repeating the same move of moving their respective King pieces forward each time it was their turn. Everyone kept their eyes on the board unable to look away from this new stalemate as if waiting to see when the balance would break or if one of them would dare to stop moving their King.

"I'm on the edge of my seat wondering who will win this now," Odysseus said, absorbed in the game.

"Well, they're evenly matched," Kaguya added.

Zero and Schneizel kept moving their King, not taking their eyes off each other, as if an invisible battle was ragging on between the two of them.

"Stubborn competition. Practically a fight." Lloyd commented.

"Not exactly." R.R disagreed. "It would be more appropriate to call this a duel."

"Hmm, yes I believe it is more like a duel." Lloyd agreed.

Zero moved his King piece forward again and now both King pieces were only one space apart from each other.

"So you can't advance any further, can you?" Zero told him.

Schneizel placed a hand on his chin, thinking of his next move. "We'll get into a threefold repetition at this rate."

"It wasn't my intention but shall we declare this a draw?" Zero offered.

"I think not." Schneizel declined, lifting his King piece. "You would do well not underestimate the white king, my friend."

"You wouldn't!" Zero said with disbelief.

Proving him wrong Schneizel moved his King piece forward, leaving it right in front of Zero's King piece.

"Checkmate." Schneizel declared.

"But that means if Zero moves his King forward…" Kanon started.

"…then he'll capture…" Kallen continued.

"…Prince Schneizel's King." Suzaku finished.

"Oh, that's too big of a joke!" Odysseus said shaken.

"He's deliberately losing the game?" Kaguya asked, confused.

"An illegal move." Soul said, appearing on the scene and standing beside R.R. "Or in this case, you could call it a suicide move."

"Soul?" Kallen spoke, surprised by his appearance.

"I've finished my business here, aside from that." Soul kept his attention on the chessboard. "I think rather than winning, Schneizel is trapping Zero with this move."

"What is this? You're simply handing me a victory?" Zero question skeptical, before thinking. _"If I accept this invitation I'll be giving in to his intent! I can't allow this! This humiliation!"_ While thinking this, Zero's hand was reaching for his King piece, but he seemed hesitant to grab it.

"Zero," Soul said, now standing beside him. "There's no need to overthink this, the way a person plays chess sometimes reflects their nature." He advised him. "There's no reason to hesitate, you simply need to make the move that is natural to you, nothing more."

Zero now seemed virtually calmer and turned back to the board. "Yes, I believe you're right."

After saying that, Zero reached for his King piece and to the surprise of many watching he moved it away from Schneizel's King piece.

Schneizel seemed somewhat pleased by Zero's move.

"With no hesitation whatsoever the Emperor would've grabbed it." Schneizel brought up, surprising Zero. "I've now learned just a bit about what kind of man you really are, Zero."

 _"Schneizel! You dare look down on me like that!"_ Zero thought insulted.

Schneizel then turned to Soul. "And you as well, Soul."

"What?" Soul questioned.

"With just a few words you eased all of Zero's doubts and hesitation and you were able to understand exactly what his thoughts were simply be watching his body language for no longer than a glance." Schneizel elaborated, with a smirk. "Is that because you share a bond of trust through all the time you led the Black Knights as co-founders? Or is it perhaps something more…?" He wondered as if he could read through them. "Is it possible you two have known each other for quite some time and already established said trust? And is that why it was so easy for you to lead an entire army with such perfect balance?"

Zero grit his teeth and clenched his fist with frustration. _"Schneizel. You assume you can see through me?"_

 _"This was the trap."_ Suzaku realized. _"Regardless of the outcome of the chess match, prince Schneizel can walk away from this whole situation appearing as the winner of this exchange. And that leaves a strong psychological impact on Zero. It's almost scary."_

"With all due respect prince Schneizel, that is hardly any of your concern nor is it even relevant," Soul responded, trying to keep his emotions in check. Though clearly somewhat irked. "Now in case you've forgotten it's your turn, make your move before the time-limit."

"No need, I believe this is a good time." Schneizel then turned to Zero. "Zero, before you offered to end it as a draw, I think now I'll take you up on that offer."

"What?" Kallen uttered surprised.

All the spectators were also shocked by this sudden decision.

"Wasn't you who just said a moment ago not to underestimate the White King?" Zero reminded him.

"Yes, but I've already seen more than what I was hoping for," Schneizel answered, undaunted and now standing. "I'm afraid if you want to continue this match, it'll have to be at a later date."

 _"Schneizel, he's an enigmatic man who actions I can never predict."_ Soul thought, still observing him. _"On some levels, he could be an even greater threat than the Emperor."_

Zero, Now that I've confirmed my suspicions, I'd like to remind you and Soul not to attend the ceremony tomorrow." Schneizel reminded them, similar to a warning. "Otherwise, a game of chess won't save you next time."

"Hmph, we'll take our leave now." Zero decided. "R.R, inform Euphemia of our departing."

"Understood," R.R responded, going to Euphie.

With that, Zero, Soul, and Kallen all started to walk away. While walking, Zero and Soul were walking at the same pace and were having a conversation.

"You spoke with Xingke, didn't you?" Zero asked, quietly.

"I didn't doubt your ability if that's what you think, I simply thought that it was better to have a contingency plan in case it was needed." Soul informed in, with the same quiet tone.

"Don't worry, all things considered, you made the right choice." Zero acknowledged. "When we return I want you to inform me of the conversation you had."

"In that case, we'd better set up a meeting," Soul said.

"True, which reminds me, I'd like to speak with Lord Kirihara about something," Zero said.

* * *

 **Reception Hall Balcony**

While all the excitement that was happening inside was taking place, drama insured on the balcony as Euphie was now standing before Nina and Milly, the former being someone she hadn't seen in over a year.

"It's been quite some time since I've seen you, Nina." Euphie addressed her, then looking to Milly. "And you, you're the daughter of the Ashford family and betrothed of Earl Asplund, but I don't believe we've met before now."

"Ah yes, it's an honor to meet you," Milly responded, a little nervous.

Euphie smiled. "Please, there's no need for that."

"Princess," Nina spoke, still shaken at seeing her. "Why are you here now?"

"I came here as a guest of someone who was invited. But while here, I wanted to get some fresh air, then I heard the scream of a voice I thought I recognized." Euphie explained. "And like I thought it was you."

"…Princess Euphemia." Nina said slowly, with her head down. "Now that I can finally speak with you, I have a question I've wanted to ask you for so long."

"What is it, Nina?" Euphie asked.

"Why? Why did you join with the Black Knights?" Nina asked, sounding almost betrayed. "Why did you turn your back on Britannia and join those terrorists and for the sake of Elevens?"

"Nina, those people are no longer citizens of Area 11 nor are they numbers," Euphie told her, upset by her words. "They are Japanese people, citizens of the United States of Japan."

Those words only seemed to make Nina more upset. "That shouldn't matter to you. You're a Britannian, a Princess no less. It shouldn't be your concern about what happens to them." She said, distraught. "But not only did you create a Special Zone for them, you told the world you'd side with them and became an enemy of the Empire. Why on earth would you do something like that?!"

Euphie heard all of Nina's words, but her expression didn't change.

"Why? There are plenty of reasons, but the biggest reason is something I've learnt this past year." Euphie smiled and placed a hand over her heart. "It's because in my heart, I truly love the Japanese people and all of Japan, and so I wanted to do everything I could for it."

 _"She followed her heart?"_ Milly thought. _"I see, regardless of what those around her thought, she chose to do what she felt was right. Meanwhile I…"_

"That can't be!" Nina denied, refusing to believe it. "That isn't you at all, that's not the Princess Euphemia I know."

"The me you know?" Euphie repeated confused. "What are you talking about, we barely know each other."

"But I know you, I know your goodness." Nina insisted. "From the moment I first saw you, you didn't abandon me back then. Instead of running away you risked your life to save mine. You were the only one who helped me."

"Back at the hotel jacking," Euphie remembered. "You say I was the only one who helped, yet I remember you were with some friends of yours back then. Didn't they protect you more than me?"

Nina shook her head. "That's not the same. You're the one I need. You're like a goddess to me." She insisted, almost looking obsessed.

"Nina," Milly whispered, upset by the state Nina was in.

Euphie looked at her, also upset.

"I see it now, in the end, you truly know nothing about me." Euphie realized, which surprised Nina. "The me you know is just an image of me your created basic on a superficial viewpoint you saw and then decided for yourself that it was the real me." She looked down. "A figurehead, that's what I once was, I hated that part of me, on how powerless I was, on how I was nothing more than window-dressing. And Nina, that part of me is the only thing you see me as, even though it no longer exists."

"N-No, that's…" Nina uttered, not knowing what she could say.

"Nina." Euphie continued. "I'm truly sorry if I made you believe I was something that I'm not, but it's clear that I'm not someone worthy of your admiration and I'm certainly no goddess." She turned around. "I think it's best that you and I no longer speak to each other."

That made Nina's eyes widen, clearly not wanting her to leave like this. "No, Princess."

At that moment, R.R appeared walking up to Euphie.

"Euphemia, we've dealt with our business here tonight," R.R informed her. "It's time for us to depart."

"Very well then, let's go," Euphie said.

And with that the two of them started to walk away, Nina still wanting to stop her reached out for her.

"Princess!" Nina said, desperate.

Euphie then stopped for a moment and said.

"Please stop calling me that." She said, with turning around. "I am no longer a princess."

After saying that she continued walking and within a few seconds Euphie and R.R were gone, leaving behind Nina who had a heartbroken expression on her face.

* * *

 **Reception Hall**

Back at the reception hall, it was a few moments after Zero and the others had taken there leave. Tianzi was still watching on the large screen thinking on what had just happened, Kaguya who saw the others leave had also left. Odysseus, wanting to be considerate placed his hand over Tianzi's hand.

"Have no fear," Odysseus said, trying to be considerate.

Tianzi looked at him and thought. _"That's right. I'm marrying this man tomorrow. And once we're married I'll be leaving the forbidden city with him. I will go to Britannia as a hostage. Never dreamed this was how I would finally reach the outside. It would be my first, and last time. I won't be able to return here again, will I? I… I…"_

* * *

 **Wedding Ceremony Hall**

The following morning, both Odysseus and Tianzi are standing at the altar and the wedding ceremony is taking place, where everyone from the party except Zero, Soul and Euphie,(including Kaguya and Kallen) is present, (Shirley and Rivalz are watching the ceremony broadcast from at Ashford). In the middle of the ceremony, however, the front doors burst opening which captured everyone's attention, they all look and see Xingke and some of his troops barge into the hall.

"We ask this question, by the voice of heaven, the roar of the land, and the hearts of the people: How does this marriage represent the will of the Chinese Federation?!" Xingke declared.

* * *

 **Ashford Academy**

In the student council room, Shirley and Rivalz are completely taken aback by this as well, while watching through the screen.

"Terrorist?" Shirley asked.

"No, I think they've got a coup d'etat going on." Rivalz corrected.

* * *

 **Wedding Ceremony Hall**

Back at the Ceremony Hall, all the High Eunuchs were sitting at the front row and Zhao Hao stood up in defiance.

"Xingke, have you lost your mind?" Zhao Hao questioned, reprimanding.

"Be silent, Zhao Hao!" Xingke exclaimed, drawing his Sword. "In the name of my fellow countrymen, I challenge the legality of this wedding!"

And with that Xingke and his men charged forward.

A squad of Chinese soldiers stood in their path and tried to block him.

"Hold him back!" A soldier exclaimed.

Xingke kept skillfully knocking his enemies and kept charging forward.

 _"It's strange."_ Xingke thought while fighting. _"As much as I pray to save my starving people I can only think about Her Majesty's welfare."_ He out loud he said. "Right now, I must…"

"Cut off the broadcast!" Cheng Zhong demanded.

* * *

 **Ashford Academy**

"This is a terrible situ—"

The announcer on the broadcast was silenced and the broadcast was immediately cut off, leaving the screen blanket.

Rivalz and Shirley were surprised by this and Rivalz picked up the computer screen.

"Oh, no! What about Milly!" Rivalz exclaimed, worried.

* * *

 **Wedding Ceremony Hall**

Back at the Ceremony Hall, all the guest were evacuating in a panic by the situation.

On one of the higher seats, Kaguya was there while Kallen and R.R were her bodyguards.

"Lady Kaguya, let's get out of here," Kallen instructed her.

The three of them started to leave.

Nina and Milly just watched everything unfold with surprise and confusion.

Cecile quickly ran up to Suzaku. "Let's go!"

Suzaku nodded, in agreement. "All right."

More soldier came to try and stop Xingke.

"Seize him!" Xia Wang demanded. "We can't let anything happen to the Britannians. Otherwise, it'll be disastrous!"

Two more soldiers appeared in front of Xingke.

"Traitor!" A soldier accused. "You think the Empress belongs to you and no other!"

 _"That's right. I have no idea what my action is in accordance with Her Majesty's wishes."_ Xingke thought while fighting. _"She may not even have the faintest memory of what occurred six years ago. But no matter… I made an everlasting promise to Her Majesty in return for sparing my life! A vow I've sworn in my heart! I must… I must save the Empress!"_ Then out loud he said. "I will take her to the outside world!"

"Xingke!" Tianzi called out while lifting her hand, and making the hand sign for the promise they made. "Xingke! Xingke! Xingke! Xingke!"

Xingke was shocked but knew what that meant.

 _"She does. She remembers!"_ Xingke realized. "In my heart, there is no more doubt!" He declared.

With no one left blocking him, Xingke rushed forward towards Tianzi.

Tianzi reached out to him. "Xingke!"

But before he reaches her a curtain suddenly falls down between them. When it clears, Zero is revealed to be standing over Tianzi.

"Congratulations, Xingke," Zero said, nonchalant by the situation. "With this, all tasks at hand have been complete."

"Oh, that man, too?" Zhao Hao exclaimed, horrified.

"Zero, I see you arrived on time." Xingke addressed him.

"Indeed, now come." Zero reached out his hand. "Let us make our escape."

Xingke smirked.

"Zero, my warning fell on deaf ears," Schneizel said, quietly.

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

Somewhere in a desert near some large rocks, V.V was sitting on some ancient stairs and was talking to someone.

"Yes. If Zero's true objective turns out to be here we are in trouble." V.V said.

The person he was talking to was none other then Jeremiah was looked to have new mechanical parts around his face and one that completely covered his right eye. All in all, he looked like a more state of the arc Cyborg compared to how he was a year ago.

"Yes. Is that why you've made preparations for me?" Jeremiah asked.

"It is," V.V confirmed.

"Thank you very much. Once I'm properly adjusted C.C. and Lelouch will be no match for me." Jeremiah said, confident. "Your expectations of Jeremiah Gottwald will be more than satisfied. I promise you!"

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. And as you can see it's a pretty straight-laced chapter, everything moved forward neatly, though I did add some original scene for my own desire. First, the lore of the High Eunuchs was something I came up with for myself, I figured the question on why there are High Eunuchs in the first place was something to be addressed so I made my own answer.**

 **And second, was the scene where Euphie and Nina saw each other. Nina's unhealthy obsession with Euphie was something Euphie never knew about but if she were alive and ever found out about it, I think she would've have confronted her about it. And let's be real, Nina only ever thought of Euphie as a princess from a fairy tale, she never knew a thing about her personally.**

 **The ending was also different because their actions in the Chinese Federation will follow a slightly different direction than the Canon. Also, they won't fight Xingke so don't ask.**

 **So see you next time, hope you enjoyed, if you liked the story leave a review, if you want more clicked the follow/favourite and as always people have an awesome day.**


	32. Fight Against Oppression

**Here's the next chapter. Anyway, I don't own Code Geass or any of the characters just the OC. This chapter will be the last chapter of the Chinese Federation Arc. It was originally going to be two separate chapters, but in the end, I decided they were better as one large chapter. Though it took longer to finish because of that.**

* * *

 **32\. Fight Against Oppression**

As the guests continued to flee the wedding, with Milly, Lloyd, and Nina still being inside by the seats. Schneizel along with Gino, Anya and Odysseus were at the side of the altar a few feet away from Zero. Zero who appeared stood in front of the altar with the Empress beside him and held out his hand towards Xingke, urging him to escape with them.

"Zero, I see you arrived on time." Xingke addressed him.

"Indeed, now come." Zero reached out his hand. "Let us make our escape."

Xingke smirked. Suddenly there is an explosion that comes from above and it breaks a hole in the ceiling, causing a burst of rubble to fall down. When the rubble clears, standing in front of Zero and Tianzi is the Zangetsu, the Knightmare Frame built specifically for Todoh, who is currently the one piloting it.

"So you had a Knightmare prepared for this?" Xingke noted, running up to them.

"I never thought the Zangetsu's first mission would be the stealing bride from a wedding," Todoh said quietly, almost finding it amusing.

"Todoh, get Schneizel." Zero commanded.

"Right. I'm on it." Todoh responded. And so the Zangetsu turned towards Schneizel and his entourage while aiming its Blade, but before it could reach them a Slash Harken hit the Zangetsu's Sword from above and stopped it, Todoh knew who was responsible. "He's already here."

Coming from the sky was the Lancelot that was piloted by Suzaku who flew towards the wedding hall.

"Hands off the Prince!" Suzaku exclaimed, threateningly.

Todoh activated the Zangetsu's float-until and flew up to face the Lancelot. "Suzaku."

"It can't be. Master Todoh?" Suzaku exclaimed surprised, recognizing his voice.

The two Knightmares clashed Swords and were locked in a struggle in the sky above the building. With Todoh distracted Gino stands in front of Schneizel in a protective manner.

"Flee while you can, Your Highness," Gino advised him.

"I guess it can't be helped." Schneizel decided, turning to address Odysseus. "Brother."

"Yes, I think we should." Odysseus agreed, sounding afraid.

And so the two Princes, along with Anya walked away, fleeing the scene.

 _"Schneizel!"_ Zero thought, frustrated at Schneizel's escape.

Zhao Hao turned to the other High Eunuchs and spoke.

"We should go, too. Leave it to the soldiers." Zhao Hao suggested, mostly out of cowardice.

"Yes." Cheng Zhong agreed.

Soon an Akatsuki Command Model Zikisan Knightmare Frame that was piloted by Chiba flies from the opening in the ceiling and hovers down to the alter while carrying a large metal crate.

"Zero, the operation's on schedule." Chiba reported, within her Knightmare.

"Good. Enter phase 3." Zero ordered.

"We're on our way," Chiba replied.

Chiba then releases the create on the floor and it opens to reveal it was containing the Guren Mk-II. Kallen and Kaguya head towards it while Chiba shoots down some of the remaining soldiers. Zero heads inside it with Xingke and Tianzi, and when Kallen and Kaguya arrive they enter the create as well.

* * *

 **Skys Above The Wedding Hall**

As Todoh and Suzaku clash above in the sky, both their Swords are clashing as the Zangetsu moves back to fire its Slash Harken, while the Lancelot blocks it with its Blaze Luminous. The Zangetsu then flies upwards and Suzaku sees an opening.

"Yes, now!" Suzaku exclaimed.

Suzaku tries to fire at Todoh with a blast from the VARIS, but Todoh reveals a Radiant-Wave shield system similar to the Guren's that nullified the blast.

"The same system as the Guren?" Suzaku said surprised.

"So, it does work. With this Zangetsu, I can take on a class-one warrior like Suzaku." Todoh said to himself.

"So be it." Suzaku resigned himself.

Suzaku then mounts another sanction of gear onto his VARIS in order to make it into the Hadron Blaster and aimed it at the Zangetsu, ready to fire.

"I'll blow away—"

Before Suzaku could finish, Todoh's Knightmare dashed past him.

"Think!" Todoh shouted, interrupting him. "Will you shoot at me in this position?"

Todoh's warning made him realize where the Zangetsu was positioned. The Knightmare was hovering with the Main hall right behind him, so if Suzaku fired and missed there would be mass casualties, including important people.

"The Forbidden City." Suzaku realized, before noticing another signal was picked up on his monitor. He zoomed in to see The Guren and Akatsuki piloted by Chiba were flying away while carrying the metal crate. "Are they…?"

This causes Suzaku to be distracted and Todoh takes advantage of that by flying above him and bring down his Sword for a powerful overhead slash.

"Suzaku Kururugi, taste defeat!" Todoh exclaimed, proudly.

"Kyoshiro Todoh, not yet!" Suzaku responded, defiant.

The Lancelot manages to dodge the Zangetsu's attack by a small space, but Todoh isn't finished.

"Shadow Longsword!" Todoh shouted.

Following up on his attack, the Zangetsu's Sword manages to slash off a chunk of Lancelot's float unit. This causes damage to Suzaku's float system

"He got my float unit!" Suzaku cursed.

While still in the air from the time being, the Lancelot spun and kicked the Zangetsu, which is blocked with its arm. Suzaku activated Lancelot's shield on its leg which caused the Zangetsu's arm and broke off of its body.

"He could still launch a direct attack?" Todoh cursed.

"Todoh, return now." Zero ordered, contacting him. "You destroyed the Lancelot's float unit. So he can't pursue us. That's enough for now. We need you here."

"Understood." Todoh obeyed.

* * *

 **Inside The Metal Crate**

Within the metal crate container, there was a large empty space with nothing but a chair in the center and a small seating spot by the wall. Kaguya, Tianzi and Xingke sat by the wall while Zero on the chair.

"Your Majesty, you'll soon be outside the Forbidden City." Kaguya consoled her.

"Huh?" Tianzi looked at her surprised.

* * *

 **Chinese Main Hall Command Center**

Inside a command room that was used for military purposes, the High Eunuchs along with a group of soldiers were there following the Black Knights movements on a large screen monitor.

"Are they trying to escape through our capital radar surveillance network?" Xia Wang theorized.

"Absurd. How could they know that? It's barely ten days since they arrived here. There's no way for them to find that out." Cheng Zhong argued.

* * *

 **Black Knights Escape Truck**

Meanwhile on the road driving away from the capital city was a large truck driven by C.C that had Sugiyama, Tamaki and R.R on board. Kallen, Todoh and Chiba's Knightmares were flying towards the truck. The roof of the truck's container opened, while the Knightmare carrying the metal crate containing the others slowly lowered it inside the truck's container, then the other two Knightmares flew in. And then the roof closed. Sugiyama had a radio communicator and contacted Todoh.

"General Todoh, we'll begin resupplying Knightmares from Chiba's Akatsuki." Sugiyama reported.

"Good. Then resupply the Zangetsu and Guren after we return to the Ikaruga." Todoh responded

Sugiyama walked through a door in the truck and went to the room where the crate and Knightmares were in as the others walked out of the crate. Meanwhile, in the truck's driving seat, C.C was still driving away while Tamaki on one of the passengers' seats was reading the map.

"Okay, take the next left turn." Tamaki directed.

"Is that correct?" C.C asked.

Tamaki looked again and saw it wasn't.

"Oops, my mistake!" Tamaki said, loudly.

"Idiot!" C.C reprimanded him.

C.C is forced to quickly swerve the truck in order to change directions. This made the truck shake a bit and caused Tianzi to fall into Kaguya's arms.

"Your Majesty." Xingke went up to her concerned.

"Are you all right, Your Majesty?" Kaguya asked, also concerned.

"Are we, outside the palace?" Tianzi asked, looking around confused.

"Yes," Kaguya confirmed, with a frown. "I'm sorry I didn't expect that your dream would come true in such a violent way like this but…"

Tianzi heard what she said and smiled. "You remembered about my dream, too! You both did!" She said, happy.

Meanwhile, outside the truck, a fleet of enemy helicopters were chasing after the Black Knights. The Zangetsu's fired its guns at them, destroying a few helicopters but more swarmed around them.

"They don't know when to quit." Kallen aimed the Guren's left arm at them. "Get lost!"

With that Kallen fired the Guren's Radiant Wave Surger wide-range at the fleet of enemy helicopters and in an instant all of them exploded and were destroyed. But inside the truck, Tamaki was still reading the map to navigate their route.

"Now take the next right." Tamaki directed.

"No, we go straight here." C.C corrected him.

"What? You know how to get there?" Tamaki asked her.

"Long ago. There's something I…" C.C started but didn't say more.

In the back of the truck inside the container where the metal crate was placed, next to a table that was brought there and Zero was sitting at that table along with Tianzi, Kaguya and Xingke.

"Our nation, the United States of Japan, should be thought of as just a part of a giant union of united states. Including the United States of China. And for that we need you." Zero explained to Tianzi.

"The Indian southern province has already promised support. Mongolia and Burma will probably move with them." Kaguya added.

"This union of united states will form an axis to oppose Britannia."

"But our nation's already a federated system…" Tianzi pointed out.

"All systems are limited." Zero argued. "That's why the High Eunuchs sold you to Britannia for their own ambition. That is unforgivable."

Tianzi still seemed unsure and so she turned to Xingke.

"Xingke, what do you think?" Tianzi asked.

"Your Majesty, the only one who can make this decision is you." Xingke said to her.

Zero stood up and also looked to Xingke. "I would also like to hear your thoughts on these matters."

"I heard about your objective from Soul and have agreed to join forces. However, outside of her Majesty's desires, I have no other opinion on this matter." Xingke decided.

"But right now the Empress can't rely on anyone besides you and you have a better understanding of the needs of your nation than anyone, especially the High Eunuchs." Zero reasoned. "If it's you, I doubt the Empress would have a problem with it."

Xingke seemed to consider what he was saying but still stayed quiet.

"Xingke," Tianzi spoke up, getting his attention. "Um, it's hard to understand this, but… I don't mind doing what you think is right. I'll believe in whatever you believe in."

Xingke looked surprised by her words but then smiled gratefully. "Your words honor me." He said before he turned to Zero. "Very well, but I suggest we discuss this after this current battle is settled."

"Of course, that's fine with me." Zero agreed.

And with that, the two of them walked away and headed for the front of the truck.

"We're going up front to keep up to date with the current situation." Zero told Kaguya.

"I'll stay here to keep the Empress company." Kaguya said to them.

"Right, I appreciate this." Xingke said, before following Zero out the door.

Once they were they the room, Tianzi looked down. "I wonder, will things be okay?" She asked, concerned.

"Your Majesty. Is Li Xingke the one you'd really like to be married to?" Kaguya asked her, interested.

"Huh?" Tianzi gasped and blushed. "Oh, no. He just made a promise…"

"As your fiance?" Kaguya inquired.

"Well I, I told him I wanted to go outside six years ago." Tianzi explained.

"It was that long ago?" Kaguya asked, then she leaned forward excited. "He must be destined for you!"

"You, you think so?" Tianzi asked, surprised.

"That's great!" Kaguya exclaimed, excited while blushing.

Meanwhile in the front of the truck Zero and Xingke walked in and Zero was now sat next to C.C, while Xingke stood.

"How did discussing things with the Empress turn out?" R.R asked.

"We'll reach a conclusion at a later time." Zero answered.

"Are you sure you want to leave her to Kaguya?" C.C asked them.

"I believe it's better for the Empress the remain with someone she can confide in for the time being." Xingke reasoned.

"Besides, Kaguya is more capable than she sometimes lets on, especially in these types of situations," Zero added.

"Say, Zero. Have you come up with some kind of position for me yet?" Tamaki brought up. "I'm wide open, man! Maybe you can pose me as finance minister or head of banking."

"How about the grand minister of partying?" C.C suggested, sarcastically.

"I told you to quit making fun of me like that!" Tamaki barked at her, before looking back at Zero. "C'mon, we're all buddies, right?"

"Tamaki, no offence but, back in the day when you were the one managing our finances, we ended up having financial problems." R.R reminded him.

"Hey, that was a long time ago!" Tamaki argued.

"Soul is the one who reassigns positions to current members. Discuss it with him after we finish the mission." Zero instructed him.

Tamaki suddenly felt the truck come to a stop. "Huh?"

The truck ends up coming to a cliff where the bridge they intended to cross has been destroyed.

"What? The bridge is gone?" Tamaki said surprised.

The High Eunuchs' forces then begin to close in on the rear.

* * *

 **Chinese Main Hall Command Center**

Back in the command room, the High Eunuchs saw the enemy signals on the monitor have stopped and a soldier contacted them.

"This is Forbidden City strike force, unit four. Target is currently stopped at Shen Chun." The soldier reported.

The High Eunuchs were pleased by this, thinking they've won.

"They're such fools." Zhao Hao said.

* * *

 **Black Knights Escape Truck**

Back on the truck, Zero didn't seem upset by this at all, in fact, he seemed pleased.

"They fell for it just as I thought they would." Zero thought, before saying out loud. "Soul!"

Suddenly the Agravaine along with two more Akatsuki Zikisans that were being piloted by Urabe and Asahina flew up from beneath the cliff.

"Right, I'm on it," Soul responded. "All units rise up and prepare to attack!" He ordered.

And on his command, a battalion of Akatsuki Knightmare Frames that were piloted by members of the Black Knights climbed up from the cliff, while more appeared from both the left flank and the right flank.

* * *

 **Chinese Main Hall Command Center**

The High Eunuchs were surprised by the sudden appearance of some many enemy signals that was now surrounding their forces.

"An ambush?" Zhao Hao said shocked.

"Enemy troops! We are surrounded!" A soldier reported.

"What? Shoot them, hurry!" Xia Wang ordered.

"No, wait! The Empress!" Cheng Zhong reminded him, with haste.

* * *

 **Black Knights Escape Truck**

"Okay, let's try out these new weapons!" Asahina exclaimed as he fired.

From the wrist of his Knightmare, he fired at small missile at the enemy forces, which hit one of their tanks. Upon impact rather than detonating the missile unleashed the same energy as the Radiant Wave Surger and the tank was hit with the radiation energy before it swelled up and quickly exploded.

"Heh, the same as the Guren. It's a handy weapon." Urabe said, pleased.

The Agravaine brought out its VARIS Assault Rifle and then mounts another sanction of gear onto it, making it into the Hadron Blaster, he then fired. Destroying a large amount of the enemy forces.

"Let's end this quickly." Soul urged them.

It wasn't long before all the enemy forces were wiped out and the coast was cleared. Afterwards, The Akatsuki Zikisans lowered themselves to the truck and lifted it up in the air. Carrying it to the other side of the bridge, and with that, the truck continued to drive away as all the other Knightmares followed.

"We've taken out their strike force." R.R noted.

"Heh, just like we planned." Tamaki said, gleeful.

"Your plan was to hang back and stage an ambush at the Shen Chun ravine." Xingke said.

"That's correct." Zero replied.

"And now you plan to join up with your main force in Shao Pei." Xingke added.

That got Zero's attention. "Hmm, how did you know that?"

"That's just what I would do if I was in your place." Xingke answered while smiling.

"I see." Zero said, interested.

* * *

 **Bridge Aboard The Avalon**

The Avalon was still hovering over the capital city and after evacuating the wedding hall, Schneizel and his entourage were now aboard it. The three Knights of the Round, along with Lloyd and Cecile were standing before Schneizel who was sitting on his throne and Kanon was standing at his side.

"How is Prince Odysseus?" Lloyd asked.

"He seems to have calmed down at last. He's resting." Schneizel said.

"Then, once we replace my float unit, I can go after the Empress." Suzaku suggested.

"No, we can't go there unless requested by the Chinese Federation," Kanon informed him.

"I understand, then we'll wait until then." Suzaku relented.

* * *

 **Shao Pei Wastelands**

In the Shao Pei wastelands, the Black Knights had joined up with their main forces and were now aboard their flagship; the Ikaruga. Most of the Knightmares were also now aboard the ship, though a few Akatsuki were outside, guarding both the front, the back and both flanks of the ship while moving at the same pace as the ship with only a small distance separating them. Inside the ship on one of the lower decks, many of the Black Knights were there now on stand by. Since there were no pursuers following them, they believe they'd won for the moment.

While that was happening, Zero and C.C were walking together towards the elevator.

"That went more smoothly than I'd hoped. Perhaps I should thank Xingke for setting his own plan in motion. He's a talented strategist." Zero said.

"Did you know that he was planning to stage his coup de'tat at the ceremony." C.C noted.

The two of them entered the elevator. Kallen who was a few feet away saw them together and had a small look of jealousy on her face. The doors closed and the elevator went up to the bridge.

"Not quite, it was actually the best possible time." Zero corrected her. "If he had waited any longer it would have been too late."

"And so because your goals happened to align you had Soul request we join forces at the ceremony?" C.C asked.

"Actually the whole thing was his idea." Zero admitted. "When he told me about it I immediately saw its merits and so I agreed."

"I see. You planned to use the Empress to take control of the Federation. But now you've decided to take the Federation through a rebellion with the Empress at its center?" C.C asked.

"We're rebels, after all, this is how we operate." Zero reasoned.

C.C smiled at that. Soon the elevator stopped and the doors opened, Zero and C.C walked out and were now on the bridge. Ohgi, Diethard, Euphie, Minami, Lyra, Soul, Rakshata and Xingke were already there and others were piloting the ship of working on other things.

"Is there news from Horai island?" Zero asked.

"Reinforcements from India have already arrived there." Diethard informed him.

"We just have to return and rendezvous with them. How are things with the Empress?" Ohgi asked.

"She is still with Lady Kaguya in a safe room." Zero answered. "It will take at least an hour before we encounter any more enemy forces, so for now let's discuss our next move."

"Then I have a proposal. I recommend we have our reinforcements from India move to the other location." Lyra suggested.

"Is there a reason to do that?" Ohgi asked.

"No, he has a point, Horai is our nation and has civilians there." Euphie reminded them. "Even if its defences are more fortified, we'll be exposing danger to our people."

"Not to mention we'll have another advantage by taking the fight there." Soul added. "The enemy won't be able to attack carelessly there."

"Where is this other location you plan on going to?" Xingke asked, joining the conversation.

"The Mausoleum of 88 Emperors," Diethard answered.

"The sacred monument where our previous Emperors are buried?" Xingke gasped, before realizing. "I see, it's a place where the enemy would think twice about attacking."

"Correct, and if we battle there along with our reinforcements we'll be able to overwhelm the enemy force with both numbers and the advantage of a greater strategy," Lyra explained.

"I see, very well then." Zero turned to Minami. "Minami, contact our reinforcements and tell them to change locations."

"Understood," Minami responded.

"Now moving on to the matter of the High Eunuchs," Zero said, looking to Xingke. "It's very likely they ask the Britannians for assistance."

"But if that's the case, we might end up fighting the Knights of the Round as well," Ohgi said, concerned.

"The High Eunuchs are fools, bringing the forces of a foreign Empire into our territory. Aid from Britannia, from the Avalon? Don't the High Eunuchs know who there dealing with? Who do they think conquered half of the EU? It's Schneizel." Xingke cursed while clenching his fist.

"That's precisely why they'll seek his aid." Soul informed him. "Schneizel is a terrifying opponent to face against, he's an ingenious commander and controls strong military power, things they currently lack. Plus since the High Eunuchs already planned to hand over all this country's territory to Britannia it makes no difference to them."

"However, we can assume the Britannians won't be joining the battle right away. Meaning the enemy forces we'll be facing not long from now will be made up of only the Chinese forces." Zero pointed out.

"So for now, we should simply retreat and conserve our power for the main battle," Diethard suggested.

"I disagree," Soul spoke out. "I believe it'll be better to take out a portion of their forces now, that way they'll have less military strength during the main battle." He reasoned. "We need to assure total victory in this operation."

"Yes but—" Diethard still wanted to argue.

"If I may." Xingke interrupted them. "I believe I know of a way to defeat the incoming forces, without losing almost any of your own."

* * *

 **Vermilion Forbidden City**

Back in the forbidden city, Milly was inside one of the main buildings, inside a lounge room, sitting on a couch alone and resting with nothing to do. Suddenly the sound of a camera phone went off and she looked to see Anya was standing next to her.

"Ah, Knight of the Round?" Milly addressed her, surprised.

Anya walked up to her and sat down on the couch as well. She typed a bit on her camera phone and then showed it to her.

"Look at these." Anya showed her.

Milly looked at the screen on the phone and was surprised by what she saw.

"Those are," Milly said.

A little while later, Suzaku came into the lounge as well and he was carrying a small book with him, he quickly came over to the couch to join the two of them.

"Hey, Milly." Suzaku greeted her. "We've been told to stand by here and wait for orders."

"Oh. Say Suzaku, did you see these? Show him those photos, Lady Alstreim?" Milly requested her.

Anya did so and started typing on her phone to show Suzaku the same thing she showed Milly.

"What are they?" Suzaku asked.

"Here." Anya opened the diary on her phone to show Suzaku the photos she had.

They were all photos of things that happened at the festival that took place in Ashford that she went to with Gino.

"Oh, from my welcome home party," Suzaku recalled. The first one was of Gino enjoying the festival food, then one of Villetta and Sophie posing for the swim club cafe, with Villetta looking embarrassed, then one of Rivalz taking through his megaphone. The next one was of Milly who was in the girls locker room and fondling Shirley's breasts through her school swimsuit, while other girls who were getting changed were around.

"Huh, That one's an invasion of privacy…" Suzaku told her hastily, though she ignored him and went to the next picture. Which was one of him getting bitten by Arthur, then one of Rolo and another boy who were in the boys bathroom and were shocked to see her. The final one was of Lelouch and C.C, who face was covered, walking together. "Oh, Lelouch."

"Huh? Lelouch?" Anya repeated.

"If Shirley saw that she'd be really mad," Suzaku noted.

"Aha?" Milly agreed.

"Oh, that's right. We have to contact Ashford. But I need get permission first." Suzaku told Milly.

"I see. Well, I can't be helped. Lelouch and the others must be so worried about us." Milly said.

Anya kept scrolling through her picture diary until she stopped at a picture of a child Lelouch who was still a Prince in Britannia dressed in noble attire and holding a rose.

"Is this also Lelouch?" Anya wondered, curious.

* * *

 **Shao Pei Wastelands**

Back at the Shao Pei wastelands. On the main bridge of the Ikaruga the Black Knights saw a vast amount of enemy signals appear on the monitor and outside they could see it coming up from the rear. A swarm of Chinese Federation forces with the center being a large pyramid-shaped, land-cruising, mobile fortress known as the Longdan, it also had two large cannons on the front and 13 smaller ones all around it. While in front of it and at both its flanks were large hordes of Gun-Ru's and some air crafts were also there.

"Chinese Federation behind us, a huge force!" Futaba reported.

"As expected they've come," Zero said. "Now to begin our objective."

"Turn the ship around!" Soul commanded them. "We'll face our enemy head-on."

The Ikaruga turned to face the Chinese forces and a large number of Akatsuki's came out to face the enemy Gun-Ru's. A fire-fight soon began with both sides shooting ammunition at each other from a distance. The Guren, Zangetsu, R.R's Vincent, and Chiba, Asahina and Urabe's Akatsuki Zikisans.

"We have the strength advantage since their side has no Knightmare that can compete with Kallen or the others," Zero said.

"Still though, I would've liked to have been able to assist them," Soul said. "But it can't be helped, the Agravaine has to be at full strength for when we face the Knights of the Round."

The Black Knights forces were still engaging the Chinese forces, but were being pushed because the Gun-Ru's had long firing range compared to the more nimble Akatsuki's. Meanwhile all the Knightmares from the Black Knights that could fly were destroying the Chinese air forces. With the Zangetsu using a Slash Harken to destroy an aircraft.

"Keep pressing the attack!" Todoh said loudly to all of them.

"Yes sir!" They all said in unison.

* * *

 **Longdan Command Room**

Aboard their moving fortress the High Eunuchs were in the main bridge, along with a squadron of soldiers and were looking at the monitor to see the current state of the battle, while giving orders.

"We have the advantage in firepower. But our air forces are being decimated." A soldier reported.

"Continue your advance. Take out as many of their ground units as you can." Zhao Hao ordered.

* * *

 **Bridge Aboard The Ikaruga**

"All ground forces, keep your distance." Zero ordered them. "Keeping attacking while making a retreat."

"We're almost there, just a little more and we'll have them in our net." Xingke said.

"The groundwork has already been laid, now we just wait for the right moment," Soul said.

* * *

 **Shao Pei Wastelands**

The Black Knights' Knightmares were slowly retreating while still firing back the at enemy forces. All the while the Gun-Ru's kept moving forward as they kept firing back at the Akatsuki's. Even though it would have been more advantageous for the Chinese forces to attack from long-range, the High Eunuchs ordered them to continue advancing. It appeared on the surface that the Black Knights were being pushed back, however this is all part of Xingke's plan.

Out of nowhere a small body of water streams onto the battlefield where the Knightmares are and a lake suddenly flows down to swamp the Gun-Ru's. But the water level only reached up the Knightmares' ankles.

* * *

 **Bridge Aboard The Ikaruga**

"As a counter-measure for in case the enemy tried to use the water levels to submerge us, we went there before the battle and lowered the water levels ourselves," Zero said.

"Even so this is enough to trap them," Xingke smirked, confident.

They all watched to see on the battlefield that the real purpose of the plan is that, with the water there the ground becomes soggy and muddy beneath the feet of the enemy Knightmares as part of an irrigation system, causing them to get stuck there and unable to escape. With that, the Akatsuki's began to close in and surround them, firing the guns at the defenceless Gun-Ru's.

* * *

 **Longdan Command Room**

Back on the Longdan, the High Eunuchs were watching what was happening in horror as in a single move, they had been rendered trapped and their enemies had completely pulled the rug from underneath them.

"Wait! Isn't this…?" Xia Wang said, looking horrified.

"It can't be, our entire main force has been halted." Zhao Hao said, shocked.

* * *

 **Bridge Aboard The Ikaruga**

"The plan was a success." Diethard said, pleased by the result.

"The ground beneath their feet is reclaimed, irrigation land. With the addition of a stream of water, the inferior materials were bound to melt and give way." Lyra said.

"All we had to do was lure them into position and break the water banks, thus leaving them trapped," Zero said. "And the High Eunuchs being the fools that they are never saw it coming."

"It is the very land of my nation that is giving us this victory." Xingke proclaimed, proudly.

"Actually, it'd be more accurate to say; the corruption that runs rampant in this nation that was caused by the High Eunuchs themselves has brought the High Eunuchs to defeat," Soul interjected.

"It's almost poetic, it's almost like the High Eunuchs were indirectly responsible for their defeat," Euphie said.

"That's usually the case in these situations, tyrants bring about their own defeat." C.C added, casually.

"All forces, close in all the enemy and wipe them out!" Zero commanded.

"Reserve forces, enter the battle and finish them in one charge!" Soul commanded.

* * *

 **Shao Pei Wastelands**

On the battlefield all the Akatsuki began to open fire at the trapped Gun-Ru's. The other Knightmares that were in the sky now came downwards and started destroying the enemy forces as well.

"With this, we've taken control of this battle." Todoh as well.

"You're finished!" Kallen shouted.

As the Guren fired the Radiant Waver Surger long-range and wiped out more of the enemy. The Knightmares from the reverse forces came out of the Ikaruga and joined the battle as well.

"Hit 'em hard!" Tamaki exclaimed, within his Akatsuki.

"Prepare for hand to hand combat!" Sugiyama exclaimed, within his Akatsuki.

"Finish them in one strike!" Yoshida exclaimed, within his Akatsuki.

The charging Akatsuki's drew their Revolving Break Swords and went on the attack.

* * *

 **Longdan Command Room**

"They're tearing us apart." Xia Wang said, gritting his teeth.

"We haven't lost yet. Have all the units on our left and right flanks charge in, surround the enemy and destroy them." Zhao Hao commanded.

"Understood." A soldier responded.

* * *

 **Bridge Aboard The Ikaruga**

On the monitor on the Ikaruga, it showed both the enemy flanks were moving in to attack. Moving around the water trap and trying to pincer the Black Knights.

"The enemy has start to move around our forces," Minase reported.

"Then it's about time we end this," Soul said.

* * *

 **Shao Pei Wastelands**

"As the battle was going on, R.R contacted all the Knightmares from the Black Knights and informed them on what was happening.

"All forces, we're about to wipe out both enemy flanks. Stay out of the firing range." R.R told them.

"Right!" They all said in unison.

After they all moved into position, the Ikaruga faced the battlefield and two Hadron Cannon holsters that resembled the ones the Gawain had but much larger were mounted on the ships bow, they opened up and was charging up before it could fire.

"Bow-mounted Hadron Scatter Cannon, set!" Minase reported.

"Gefjun controls, locked in!" Hinata reported.

"Target lined up, ready to fire!" Futaba reported.

With that the bow-mounted Hadron Cannon fired, the blast power and radius was much larger than anything the Gawain was capable of and it consumed both enemy flanks. In no time at all, all the Gun-Ru's on the left and right flanks decimated and completely were wiped out.

With that done, the Cannons stopped, shortly after the Black Knights' Knightmares finished taking out the remaining enemy forces.

* * *

 **Bridge Aboard The Ikaruga**

"The deed is done, the enemy has been annihilated. Minami, order all forces return to the Ikaruga!" Soul commanded.

"I'm on it," Minami responded.

"Right now it would be a simple matter to charge in and kill the High Eunuchs." Diethard pointed out.

"True, but just killing them isn't our objective." Lyra reminded him.

"I know, things have to be done in the proper order," Diethard replied.

"With have you to thank for this victory, Xingke," Euphie said to him, grateful. "Things wouldn't have gone this well without your strategy."

"You needn't thank me," Xingke assured her. "We're allies cooperating towards the same goal after all."

"Still though, we're grateful," Ohgi told him.

Zero just looked at Xingke while thinking.

 _"It was thanks to him that things went smoothly, but I can't help but think. If we had been enemies that trap could have been used against us, and no doubt I would have lost."_ Zero envisioned. _"Xingke's a more dangerous man than I gave him credit for. I suppose I should be glad he's on our side."_

* * *

 **Avalon**

A few hours later. Aboard the Avalon, Suzaku was in the hallway, by himself and thinking until Kanon came up to him.

"Sir Kururugi." Kanon addressed him.

"Yes, is something wrong?" Suzaku asked.

"We just got word from Prince Schneizel, you're been ordered to head to the Knightmare Hanger," Kanon informed him. "We are to join to battle at the request of the High Eunuchs."

"Understood, sir," Suzaku said while thinking. _"This means I'll have to fight."_

* * *

 **Mausoleum of 88 Emperors**

It was now the middle of the night and the Black Knights had now arrived at the Mausoleum of 88 Emperors. The location of the Mausoleum was a grassland with small mountains small all around and nearby the Chinese Sea. The entrance to the Mausoleum was a long pathway that was as wide as the Ikaruga and was lit by a large number of miniature streetlights. The Mausoleum itself was inside a tall mountain that was hollowed out and had a large opening at the base of the mountain.

The Ikaruga hovered close to the ground and flew into the opening of the mountain, and landed inside the Mausoleum along with most of their Knightmares. While the Longdan was still a few miles away, but still visible in the distance.

"With this, we have a clear sign of the enemy forces," Diethard said.

"And they can only approach us from straight on," C.C said.

"That way we can fire the bow-mounted Hadron Cannon," Ohgi added.

"Remember it's a single fire blast." Minase reminded them.

Tamaki who was inside his Akatsuki opened the hatch on his cockpit and said. "Now we just wait for the Indian forces."

"They should be here before long." Chiba said, also coming out of her Knightmare.

"On the other hand we've taken out almost all of the Chinese forces, so it shouldn't be too bad. All they have with are a few dozen ground forces." Asahina reasoned.

"But that's assuming the Britannian's don't join this battle." Urabe reminded him.

Just then the Longdan fires a series of blasts from its cannons at Mausoleum. Which causes some tremors inside the mountain.

* * *

 **Bridge Aboard The Ikaruga**

"So they've started," Euphie said, with a frown.

"Have they showed up on the radar?" Zero questioned.

"We're putting it on screen," Hinata responded.

The screen on the radar so a number of enemy signals that were different from the Chinese forces and they were in the air. After putting up a visual, it showed the Tristan and the Mordred were there and behind them was the Avalon.

"Just as we anticipated, the Knights of the Round are getting involved in this fight," Ohgi said, worried.

"Well, it seems that the High Eunuchs are intent on wiping us out by any means," C.C noted.

"Damn them, the High Eunuchs," Xingke spoke, with a venomous tone while clenching his fists.

"Diethard, get our little trick ready." Zero ordered.

"I see, you plan on doing it here?" Diethard asked.

"Everything is in place. And this will make a most excellent stage." Zero told him.

Soul turned and started to walk towards the door.

"In that case, I'm joining the battle," Soul said, while leaving. "If we're facing the Knights of the Round, we'll needed to use all our strength."

* * *

 **Ashford Academy**

Back at Ashford, in the Student Council room, Rivalz, Shirley and a fake Lelouch who is actually Sayako in disguise are watching the news that is doing a broadcast on Xingke's coup, while doing that the fake Lelouch picks up the phone gets in contact with Milly who is on the other line.

"And we have a new report from the Chinese Federation. Taking advantage of an attempted coup Zero appeared and kidnapped the young Chinese Empress." The news anchor reported.

"Oh, really? You're okay then, madam Prez?" Fake Lelouch said, relieved.

Both Shirley and Rivalz, who were sitting at the table looked relieved as well upon hearing that.

"I'm with Suzaku and the others. What's the news saying there?" Milly asked over the phone.

"The TV and radio's just talking about Zero now." Fake Lelouch replied.

"Oh thank god! Madam President is all right." Rivalz said loudly, letting out his concerns.

* * *

 **Bridge Aboard The Ikaruga**

"The battle is about to start," Rakshata said.

"Well we still have the Chinese Empress with us on the ship. They can't just start shooting at us—"

Ohgi's words were interrupted by the sounds of explosions which causes the ground to start shaking a bit. The cause of this are air crafts that are flying above the mausoleum and dropping bombs down on them.

"What is it?" Diethard asked.

"Full-scale bombardment," Zero answered.

"But that means…" Futaba said.

"Yes. The Chinese Federation intends to obliterate the Mausoleum of 88 Emperors and us along with it. As for the Empress, they want her to die." Zero confirmed, grimly.

"The High Eunuchs, not only would they violate the sacred Mausoleum for their petty ambitions! But they would go so far as to try and instigate the death her Imperial Majesty!" Xingke said, outraged.

"All things considered, it sounds like something they would do," Lyra admitted. "From the beginning they just wanted to use Empress as a bargaining chip to the Britannians, but an Empress that won't obey them is one they don't want. They probably already thought of who the next Empress will be."

"But it doesn't matter, since we're going to defeat them," Zero said.

* * *

 **Battlefield**

Outside, Todoh and the Four Holy Swords flew upwards the fight against the Britannian Knightmares and the Knights of the Round.

"Remember our air power's limited. Live with honor and strike like a steel." Todoh exclaimed.

"Roger." The three of them said in unison.

Following behind them the Agravaine, along with the Guren and the Vincent were also in the air and heading towards the Avalon.

"Remember our enemy's are the Knights of the Round. If we defeat them the battle is ours." Soul told them.

"Yes sir," Kallen responded.

"Understood," R.R responded.

* * *

 **Bridge Aboard The Ikaruga**

Back on the Ikaruga, C.C was now walking out the door as well.

"I'll go out in the Akatsuki," C.C told them.

"C.C." Zero addressed her. "Don't be reckless out there."

C.C smiled at him. "You don't have to tell me that. I'm not Kallen.

"Second enemy air raids squadron coming in fast!" Hinata reported.

The monitor showed a large number of enemy air crafts closing in.

"We're not gonna hold out long against this," Minase warned them.

* * *

 **Battlefield**

A squadron of air crafts started firing missiles at the Zangetsu and Akatsuki Zikisans. But the Zangetsu manoeuvred around the missiles and easily closed in, using its Sword to slash them apart. While the Four Holy Swords used their Knightmares to shot down them.

"Stand aside. I am Kyoshiro Todoh!" Todoh roared.

Gino inside his Tristan watched Todoh cut down the air squadron.

"What do you know? They actually brought in someone good aside from Soul or even that Guren girl." Gino noted.

"Gino, leave them to me." Suzaku contacted him.

The Lancelot came out from the Avalon and flew towards the battle as well.

"Suzaku!" Todoh turned to face him.

"I'll take care of this!" Soul said.

The Agravaine dashed past and drew its Sword while aiming for the Lancelot. The Lancelot drew one of its Swords as well to face him. Soon both their Swords clashed and both Knightmares were locked in a power struggle.

"Our Swords cross once again, Suzaku!" Soul said to him.

"You won't stop me this time, Soul!" Suzaku said back.

C.C was now inside a flight-enabled Akatsuki and also joined the battle along with a squadron of flight enabled Akatsuki's behind her. While facing them were flight enabled Britannian Knightmares, which were the newly built Vincent Wards that were mass-produced Knightmares based on the Vincent but less powerful and were all the same colour; light blue and grey.

"We really are in trouble this time," C.C said to herself. "They've got the Lancelot and those next-generation units."

The Mordred closed in as well as and was preparing to attack.

"All rebel forces, annihilate them," Anya said, stoically.

"Hold it right there!" Kallen exclaimed as the Guren was charging towards her.

The Guren's sliver arm was outstretched and the Radiant Wave Surger close-range was activated. But the Mordred activates its shield that covered its entire body, thus blocking the Guren's attack.

"You're fighting me Britannian!" Kallen told her.

"Fine then, die," Anya replied emotionless.

The Mordred flew back and released its shield after gaining some distance, then Anya activates its Miniature Proximity Missiles and fired them at the Guren. Though Kallen used the Guren's superior speed and manoeuvrability to dodge pasted her attacks and went back on the offensive.

Meanwhile, up in the sky the Vincent was closing in on the Tristan and drew both of its MVS short-Swords preparing to strike.

"Prepare yourself, Knight of Three!" R.R shouted.

"Well now, looks like I'm also taking part in this party," Gino said, jokingly.

Though quickly became serious and piloted the Tristan to dodge R.R's first attack. Then he fired the Tristans large Slash Harken at the Vincent, but R.R used the Vincent's MVS short-Swords to blocked it and push it back.

* * *

 **Avalon**

Aboard the Avalon, on the bridge, Schneizel was watching the battle unfold with Kanon at his side. While also on the bridge were Lloyd, Cecile and Nina.

"A single shot from the Mordred's Stark Hadron Cannon would demolish the Mausoleum, wouldn't it?" Nina suggested.

"Well, yes. If you just want to crush them." Lloyd answered.

"And the moment we did that they'd say we killed their Empress. We have to let the High Eunuchs make that last mortal blow." Kanon told them.

* * *

 **Battlefield**

On the battlefield some of the Chinese ground forces were closing in on the Mausoleum, but one of their tank's was hit by cannon fire. And appearing from the west were the Indian reinforcements that we're here to assist the Black Knights.

"The reinforcements from Indian, they showed up." Asahina noticed.

"Took'em long enough." Urabe said.

* * *

 **Longdan Command Room**

Aboard the Longdan, Zero had contacted the High Eunuchs and was now on a large screen to negotiate with them.

"So you admit you're outmatched. Well, we won't accept your surrender. It's too late now." Zhao Hao said confidently.

"You insist on fighting? Even though your own Empress will die in the attack?" Zero asked.

"The Empress is merely a system." Zhao Hao merely replied.

"There are plenty of others to replace her." Xia Wang added.

"So you can't use her as a bargaining chip." Cheng Zhong told him.

"But you use her to gain noble titles in the Britannian court." Zero, shot back.

"You have sharp ears, don't you?" Zhao Hao responded, with a laugh.

"A cheap price to pay for power." Xia Wang said, decidedly.

"Cheap! A phoney treaty that gives China's land to a foreign nation?" Zero asked, angered.

"Land is nothing but dirt after all." Zhao Hao reasoned.

"Correct. We're Britannian noblemen now. That's what counts." Xia Wang added.

"And what about the common people you've sworn to protect!" Zero demanded.

"Zero, when you walk down the street, do you worry about stepping on the ants?" Zhao Hao ashed, rhetorically.

"You throw away paper that clings to your bottom, don't you? It's the same thing." Cheng Zhong defended.

"You sell out your country, abandon your empress, betray your own people, and all for what?" Zero asked, hateful.

"An idealist. I never thought you were so naive, Zero." Zhao Hao said amused.

"Indeed, masters and commoners will always breed." Xia Wang added.

"Like insects." Cheng Zhong finished, as all three of them started to laugh.

* * *

 **Ikaruga**

Because of all the fighting going on around the Mausoleum, rocks and rubble kept breaking off from the mountain and hitting the top of the Ikaruga. The Radiant Wave shields equipped to the ship were protecting it but they started to reach their limit and now some of the shields weren't down.

"Radiant shield generators 2 and 5 are offline!" Futaba reported.

"That leaves the deck exposed!" Ohgi realized with horror.

In the safe room that Kaguya and Tianzi, Kaguya is holding on to Tianzi to keep her safe the sounds of explosions could be heard every second and the room kept shaking from the impacts. After a loud explosion caused a bigger impact, Tianzi quickly breaks out of Kaguya's embrace.

"Stop it!" Tianzi cried out as she ran off.

"Your Majesty!" Kaguya called out to her.

Back on the bridge, the others noticed something on the deck outside the ship on the radar. After looking at a visual they saw that Tianzi had run onto the deck by herself. A sight that froze Xingke with horror.

"The Empress?!" Euphie said, horrified.

"This terrible, the shields on the deck are down," Lyra added, also worried.

"Your Majesty!" Xingke shouted as he ran off.

"Wait Xingke!" Ohgi called out.

On the deck Tianzi forward and faced the directed of the battlefield.

"Please stop it! You have to stop all this fighting!" Tianzi pleads.

She shouted to all of them, though her words couldn't be heard through the sounds of the battle.

Back inside the ship, Kaguya wanted to go after her onto the deck, but to members of the Black Knights wouldn't let her pass.

"You can't go out there now!" A Black Knight urged her.

"I have to. Out of my way, I have to go after the Empress!" Kaguya insisted.

Though at the same time, Xingke came through and quickly ran pasted them to get by. He then also ran up onto the deck and ran towards Tianzi as fast as he could.

"Your Majesty!" Xingke called out to her.

"This is wrong. All of it! All of it!" Tianzi cred out.

* * *

 **Longdan Command Room**

On the Longdan the High Eunuchs saw Tiani on the deck and believed this was their chance.

"Do it now. Fire on the Empress." Zhao Hao ordered.

* * *

 **Battlefield**

"We hear and obey." All the Chinese soldier said in unison.

All the Gun-Ru's on the ground turned to the Ikaruga and aimed the turrets at Tianzi.

Xingke had reached Tianzi and quickly stood in front of her protectively as if using his body to shield her.

"Your Majesty!" Xingke said, concerned.

"Xingke!" Tianzi said, surprised by his appearance.

Soul saw what was happening and immediately knew the danger of this situation, but was being held at bay by Suzaku and couldn't get to them, so he contacted the Guren.

"Kallen hurry! Get the deck and guard them!" Soul said, hastily.

"I'm on it!" Kallen immediately responded.

The Guren in a hurry flew towards the Ikaruga and landed on the deck, in front of Xingke and Tianzi. All the enemy forces open fired on them the Guren used its Radiant Wave shields to block their attacks. Though the impacts of the explosions were still rocking the Knightmare.

"Kallen Kozuki?" Xingke said, surprised.

"Both of you, hurry and get to safety!" Kallen told them.

Xingke was about to take Tianzi and run, but suddenly he felt a pain erupt in his chest and coughed out a streak of blood, then he had trouble moving.

 _"No, not now! I have to hold out just a little longer until I've saved the Empress!"_ Xingke shouted in his head, unable to run.

Xingke then coughed some more and then fell on one knee.

"Runaway, Your Majesty! Go now!" Xingke urged her.

"Xingke!" Tianzi went up to him, concerned.

"You finally made it outside of the city. But you haven't seen any of the world yet. Leave me here and get to safety." Xingke told her, with caring.

"But without you I still… Xingke, it has to be you and I together, it has to be!" Tianzi said to him, in tears.

Xingke was surprised by her words, but then smiled.

"Your words are wasted on me, Your Majesty. However…" Xingke said before the attacks increased.

Inside the Guren, Kallen was gritting her teeth as the Guren was starting to lose ground against all these intense and continuous swarms of attacks. And worse the energy of the Guren's shield was running low.

"My shields won't hold out much longer," Kallen spoke, worried.

* * *

 **Longdon Command Room**

"Intensify the attack. Don't stop until you crush that Knightmare!" Zhao Hao ordered.

* * *

 **Battlefield**

Back on the battlefield the Gun'Ru's were firing with more intensity and the Guren's shields were about to give out. To make matters worse, neither R.R nor Soul could reach her to help because they were being held at bay by Suzaku and Gino.

"I can't hold out much more." Kallen grit her teeth.

"Kallen!" R.R shouted, unable to get to her.

"Dammit, not now when we're so close." Soul cursed.

Xingke looked frustrated at himself and thought. _"I can't save you after all. I can't protect you._ _For six years, everything I've done has been to fulfil my promise to you."_ Then out loud he yelled. "Someone do it. I don't care who! But please, someone save her!"

Before the final barrage of gunfire from the Gun-Ru's could reach them, something suddenly appeared on the battlefield and flew in front of the Guren and defended them the attack. The impact caused a large explosion that created a cloud of smoke which blocked them from sight.

"Very well. I understand. Wish is granted." Lelouch said while taking off his mask inside the cockpit of his Knightmare.

When the cloud of smoke cleared it was revealed that standing in front of the Guren was the Shinkiro that completely blocked the enemy barrage of fire and didn't so much as have a scratch.

"That's…?" Kallen spoke, shocked by its appearance.

* * *

 **Longdan Command Room**

The High Eunuchs watching were even more shocked. Not just by the appearance of the Shinkiro but by the fact that it protected the others from the attack.

"Ah, what is that Knightmare?" Zhao Hao asked, shocked.

"It's not only protecting the Empress but Xingke as well?" Xia Wang added, also shocked.

* * *

 **Battlefield**

"I ask this of the Chinese Federation and the Britannians. If you want to keep fighting, are you prepared to face Zero himself?" Lelouch asked them, confident.

"Zero? He's come to the front line himself?" Suzaku asked surprised.

"Zero!" Xingke turned to see the Shinkiro himself.

"But why would he…?" Tianzi asked surprised.

"They're safe, as long as Zero is there," R.R said, now relieved.

"If it's the Shinkiro protecting them, then we don't have to worry," Soul said, now confident.

* * *

 **Longdan Command Room**

"Why are you stopping? All units, wipe them out!" Zhao Hao angrily commanded.

* * *

 **Battlefield**

"So be it! I gave you your chance. Let no one forget that!" Lelouch declared.

Appearing over the Shinkiro's controls was a keyboard like one on a computer and Lelouch typed down a specific pattern on the keyboard which activated the Absolute Defence Field. Which created an array of hexagonal energy shields that projected over the Knightmare and completely blocked against the bombardment of energy attacks.

* * *

 **Avalon**

"Lloyd, isn't that the Knightmare from before?" Cecile asked, concerned.

"Yes, from the battle at the pacific. We may have lost this one." Lloyd said, displeased.

"Using the Gawain's Druid System to generate that shield! I can't believe it! What kind of scientist worked it out?" Nina asked. amazed.

* * *

 **Battlefield**

The Shinkiro then deactivated its shield and used its main weapon, a chest-mounted Diffusion Structure Phase Transition Cannon. When activated, a prism-like object was fired from the Shinkiro's chest. The Shinkiro then fires a powerful beam into the prism, which refracts the blast into dozens of devastating pinpoint lasers. The lasers spread out and quickly decimate all the Chinese ground forces, before coming together and blasting into the Mordred. The Mordred's Blaze Luminous shielded it from the hit, but barely.

"This could be a problem," Anya said to herself

* * *

 **Avalon**

"What are your orders, Prince Schneizel? If we fire the Empress will…" Gino contacted the Avalon.

Schneizel pondered on his thoughts, trying to think of an answer.

"We could just hang back and wait them out," Kanon suggested.

"There's something strange about this. Why did Zero choose this time to show up in front?" Schneizel wondered.

* * *

 **Battlefield**

With the Shinkiro there, the Guren stood before it as the Shinkiro turned to face the Guren.

"Tell me Kallen, did the Guren sustain any significant damage?" Zero asked.

"No, it's still operating fine," Kallen answered, within the Guren's cockpit she looked ashamed. "Forgive me, Zero. As the Captain of your elite guard my duty is to protect you. But instead, I needed you to protect me."

"Don't blame yourself, Kallen, it's thanks to you that Xingke and the Empress were saved back there." Zero reminded her. "And now everything is already in place. The battle will soon be ours."

Upon hearing that, Xingke looked up at him and asked. "Zero, are you saying…?"

"That's right Xingke, it's been done," Zero confirmed. "The High Eunuchs have already lost, and they're about to realize it themselves."

* * *

 **Longdan Command Room**

On the Longdon as things were now at a standstill, a soldier rushed in and hastily addressed the High Eunuchs.

"Emergency alert. Riot's broken out in Shanghai." The soldier reported.

The High Eunuchs were shocked and horrified by this news.

"Street riots?" Xia Wang asked.

* * *

 **Shanghai**

In the middle of the city of Shanghai, as it was just reported the people had started a large scale riot. Cars and vehicles were being tipped over and destroyed, fires were burning on the streets and in buildings and the civilians were all carrying blunt, sharp, or heavy objects to serve as weapons. All there fury was aimed at the government. A some group of military vehicles were firing around them in an attempt to suppress the rioters. But they retaliated by throwing flaming bottles at them.

"Damn you!" A rioter screamed.

"You'll pay for this!" Another rioter screamed.

* * *

 **Longdan Command Room**

"They are rioting? In Shanghai?" Xia Wang asked in disbelief.

"It's not just Shanghai." The soldier informed them as more locations appeared on the monitor, which he began listing them down. "Shou Xian, Beijing, Burma, Jakarta, Islamabad and there're 14 other areas we're still confirming. People are rising up everywhere."

* * *

 **Avalon**

Those on the Avalon realized the mass rioting happening across the nation as well.

"Rebellions breaking out simultaneously?" Nina asked surprised.

"Yes. They're broadcasting the communication between Zero and High Eunuchs." Cecile informed them.

"Communication? So they were conspiring without informing us." Kanon realized.

"Can you run it?" Schneizel requested.

"Yes," Cecile responded.

Cecile turned on a recording of the conversation that Zero and the High Eunuchs had earlier.

 _[The Empress is merely a system.] Zhao Hao merely replied._

 _[There are plenty of others to replace her.] Xia Wang added._

 _[And what about the common people you sworn to protect!] Zero demanded._

 _[Zero, when you walk down the street, do you worry about stepping on the ants?] Zhao Hao ashed, rhetorically._

 _[You throw away paper that clings to your bottom, don't you? It's the same thing.] Cheng Zhong defended._

 _[An idealist. I never thought you are so naive, Zero.] Zhao Hao said amused._

 _[Indeed, masters and commoners will always breed.] Xia Wang added._

 _[Like insects.] Cheng Zhong finished._

* * *

 **Battlefield**

"Thanks to the Empress, the High Eunuchs are now firmly cast as the villains," Lelouch said within his Knightmare, looking both prideful and satisfied.

"And now, our people are rising up against their oppression," Xingke added.

* * *

 **Avalon**

"They couldn't have caused this. It's happening too fast." Kanon argued.

"Unless this plan was made along with the input of someone else." Schneizel pointed out.

* * *

 **Battlefield**

"That's correct, because we had Xingke with us, this strategy was possible!" Soul said, loudly which firing Slash Harkens at the Lancelot.

"In other words, this battle is no longer that of a simple coup!" Todoh joined in as he slashed another Vincent Ward.

* * *

 **Ikaruga**

"It's now a revolutionary change. And all the starving masses of this land are behind us!" Diethard chimed in, typing things down.

"So now that we have the will of the people on our side!" Euphie started.

* * *

 **Battlefield**

"We can completely take the offensive!" Chiba added.

"And strike!" C.C added.

"With all of our power!" Kallen finished.

Taking the offensive, Chiba and C.C's Knightmares' charge at the Mordred, and Anya who deflects their attack with her Blaze Luminous, but she can't push them away as the two continue pressing on her, halting her movements.

"The Black Knight are to be annihilated," Anya said, still stoic.

"She's just as tough as I expected," C.C noted, until her Code suddenly starts glowing and she lapses into a Geass illusion, taking Anya with her. _"No!"_

"What is this?" Anya asked herself, shocked at what was happening.

Though they keep their Knightmares in place, they suddenly begin sharing migraine about the shock imagines they see. While C.C was seeing memories about Lelouch's childhood, and C.C acknowledges that someone she knows did this.

"So that's what you did." C.C acknowledged.

Suddenly another Akatsuki Command Model flew in.

"Now's our chance!" Asahina roared.

With Anya distracted, Asahina's Knightmare comes from behind and slashes the Mordred, breaking her float system, causing it to fall and to crash into the ground.

"Anya, no!" Suzaku called out, worried.

"This is the Tristan. I'm moving in to cover the Mordred." Gino reported to the Avalon, flying downwards.

"Hold it right there!" Kallen yelled, charging towards the Tristan the Guren powered up the Radiant Wave Surger, but the energy surrounding it suddenly went out and the Guren's power became empty. "My power supply!"

Seeing the opportunity, Gino fired the Tristan's large Slash Harkens and they wrapped around the Guren's body, both trapping it and stopping Kallen from ejecting.

"What?" Zero uttered, shocked at what happened.

"Ha, guess you used up all your energy block those attacks from earlier with your shield." Gino informed her. "Air squad, carry the Mordred back to the Avalon, I'll carry this back."

"Kallen!" R.R shouted.

He, Soul and Todoh all flew after Gino in an attempt to save Kallen.

"Uh, Uh," Gino warned them.

They were forced to stop when the Tristan brought out an MVS and pointed it towards the Guren, threatening to strike.

"Any closer and I'll destroy it along with the pilot inside." Gino threatened them.

"Gah, we're stuck." Todoh cursed, gritting his teeth.

"You know it's ironic, in our last battle I was her hostage," Gino remembered. "Guess we've come full circle."

With that, the Tristan flew off towards the Avalon, while carrying the Guren. And the others could only watch helplessly as she was being taken.

"K-Kallen, no." Asahina said, upset.

"This can't be," Soul uttered, taken aback.

 _"She's their prisoner?"_ Lelouch thought in disbelief. _"Impossible!"_ He then contacted the Guren. "Kallen, is your radio working?"

"Sorry, I failed you," Kallen responded, slightly unnerved.

"Forget about that! Don't give up. I promise I'll save you." Lelouch reassured her. "Am I clear? No hasty moves."

Kallen was surprised but responded. "Right. I understand. I won't give up. I'll do yo…"

Her radio was then cut off. At the same time, the ground forces from the Black Knights were deployed from the Ikaruga and a hoard of Akatsuki's swarmed onto the battlefield. In the lead was Tamaki.

"Push them back now!" Tamaki cheered.

* * *

 **Avalon**

"Fools! Deploying their ground forces at this point in the battle." A soldier Soldier, irritated.

"If we bomb them from the air, we'll destroy them." Another soldier suggested.

"No. We're withdrawing," Schneizel ordered, his eyes narrowed. "Nations aren't dirt and they're not systems. They're people. The High Eunuchs have lost the people's support. They're no longer qualified to join us as representatives of the Chinese Federation."

* * *

 **Battlefield**

"Yes, Your Highness," Suzaku responded to Schneizel order.

After which all the other Britannian forces began to withdraw from the battlefield and return to the Avalon. After taking one last look, Suzaku turned the Lancelot around and also left.

* * *

 **Ikaruga**

"The Avalon and the Knights of the Round are withdrawing," Futaba reported.

"We have to go after them. Fly the ship." Ohgi ordered.

"I respectfully suggest we withdraw." Diethard ordered.

"What? We have to get Kallen back." Ohgi reminded him.

"Kallen Kozuki is a single combat loss." Diethard pointed out.

"So just leave her?" Minami questioned, upset.

"Mr Minami, consider our choice. We just finished a harsh battle against the High Eunuchs, our forces can't sustain immediately jumping into a second one, especially against the Avalon." Diethard reasoned with them, before turning to the communicator. "Zero, it's your decision. You gave special comfort to Captain Kozuki before. If you show her favoritism now, it could put our entire operation that risk. It could ruin us."

"But…" Lelouch said over the communicator, not knowing what to do.

"You must put aside your personal feelings. Grand plans require sacrifice." Diethard informed him.

Everyone was quiet, like Lelouch they were torn on what they should do. Diethard wasn't wrong in saying it was better to end things here, from a tactical standpoint. But emotionally it was hard to just leave Kallen to her fate without even attempting to save her.

Then Euphie stepped in front of the communicator.

"Zero, I also think we should withdraw," Euphie said.

Everyone else looked surprised by her suggestion.

"You too, Euphemia?" Ohgi said, surprised.

"Think about it this way; even if we could save Kallen, are we able to save her right at this moment? Or would it be better to save her at a later time?" Euphie asked them. "Right now she's been taken out of our reach, but if we can wait a little longer and think of a plan, we'll be able to get her back."

The others seemed to consider this but still looked a little unsure.

"Well…" Ohgi said, looking troubled.

"Besides that, consider how Kallen would feel about this." Euphie told them, which made Lelouch gasp. "Do you really think Kallen would want us to try and save her if it meant the rest of us, including Zero, would be put in danger because of it?"

* * *

 **Cockpit Within The Shinkiro**

Hearing that, within the Shinkiro, Lelouch looked down and thought upon Euphie's words. Then Soul contacted him on a private channel.

"Zero, you know that she has a point." Soul told him. "Kallen values your safety above her own, that's been the case ever since she became the Captain of the Zero squad."

"Yes, I'm aware of that." Lelouch said. "Even so, I value her safety as well."

"I know that, and so does those of us who are close to you. Do you know why Euphie suggested we withdraw as if she knew Kallen would be all right?" Soul asked. "Because she knows that Suzaku is there with her, and he'll make sure she's safe."

Lelouch's eyes widened, as if he just know realized that.

"For now all we can do is trust in him. While we need to act as leaders of the Black Knights require us to be." Soul informed him.

"…I know, and I know what the right choice to make is, as the leader of the Black Knights." Lelouch said, with reluctance. "We'll withdraw."

* * *

 **Avalon**

On the bridge of the Avalon and the ship was flying away from the Mausoleum.

"What do you think the Emperor would've done, Kanon?" Schneizel asked, offhandedly. Which confused Kanon. "Forget it. I was just musing a bit."

Meanwhile, inside the Knightmare Hanger aboard the Avalon, the Knights of the Rounds' Knightmare were being lined up for any needed repairs. While the Guren was at the side and tied up. Kallen was still in the cockpit and keeping quiet.

"I'm waiting, Lelouch." Kallen whispered.

* * *

 **Longdan Command Room**

The Longdan was now defenceless and the High Eunuchs watched in terror as R.R's Vincent burst in through the front wall, with Xingke riding on its shoulder.

"So Prince Schneizel has abandoned you. So much for your titles." Xingke drew his Sword.

"Don't hurt us." Zhao Hao pleaded. "We'll give up our power, whatever you want…"

"Still worried about your own skin?!" Xingke roared in anger.

He jumped down and mercilessly cut down Zhao Hao, then slashed Cheng Zhong and finally decapitated Xia Wang. thus ending the life's of the High Eunuchs.

"With that, it's been settled." R.R whispered.

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

In a dark and purple lit base underground, Bartley and a small team of researchers were standing before Jeremiah and V.V, who were standing behind the entrance to a thought elevator.

"Where is this place? I thought we were going to meet in the Britannian homeland. And besides, this is by direct order of the Emperor." Bartley said confused and afraid.

"Yes as requested. In your attempt to recreate C.C's power you enhanced Lord Jeremiah. Enlightened of your efforts I felt we should call you in." V.V said.

"You see, I need some fine adjustments. You're really the only logical choice for this. And in any case, you should be pleased that it's a great honor for you." Jeremiah said.

* * *

 **Ikaruga**

The next morning the Ikaruga was landed on the ground and the core members of the Black Knights, along with Xingke's faction were standing on the deck, while standing apart from them were Xingke and Tianzi who reaffirmed their pinky promise.

"Is this all right for you?" Xingke asked.

"Well, I was finally able to leave the Forbidden City. And now… I mean… this doesn't mean it's… beyond… it's just…" Tianzi was struggling to put her feelings into words.

Xingke smiled and then lowered his head. "I shall protect you in the future as well. Until the very end of time."

Upon hearing his vow, Tianzi began to tear up. "It's so strange. It's so happy… it's so happy and yet…"

Many of the others smiled upon seeing things were fine now. Though Diethard turned to Zero and Soul.

"Zero, Soul, we need to let the world know that the empress's betrothal to the Britannian Prince is off." Diethard brought up.

"That's true." Zero agreed.

"And the best way to do that is to have her marry someone from our side, a member of a Japanese family would be perfect," Diethard suggested.

 _"That's tastelessly obvious but smart move all the same."_ Zero thought in agreement. _"We can have her marry Tohdoh, even Tamaki would do."_

"If you'd like I can draw up a list of suitable candidates." Diethard offered.

"But you mustn't!" Kaguya quickly objected.

"Lady Kaguya, this is a political manoeuvre, it isn't personal."

"You're wrong, it is personal! It's a simple question of love!" Kaguya argued.

"She has a point," C.C added, nonchalant.

"True, it is something to consider," Euphie added, smiling.

"We're at war. Lives are its stake." Diethard pointed out.

"Hey, you're pushin' it, buddy." Chiba chided him.

"Buddy? I am a staff officer!" Diethard reprimanded her, which made Rakshata laugh in amusement. He then turned to Zero. "Zero, what's your decision?"

"You understand, Master Zero, don't you?" Kaguya asked, hopeful.

"Well…" Zero was a little taken aback by the sudden questions.

"Alright enough," Soul spoke out, making them quiet. "Let's stop arguing for a moment and calm down."

"Then what about you?" R.R asked. "Do you have a suggestion on this matter?"

"Yes I do." Soul then turned to Zero. "I agree with the fact that we shouldn't have the Empress marry someone."

Both Zero and Diethard were surprised by his choice.

"But we need to establish a position of power," Diethard argued.

"And how would you go about that? The Empress was almost married off to the Britannian's to be used as a tool for diplomacy. If we do the same thing right after that, people will see us as no better than them." Soul told them. "Would lose the will of the people."

Diethard looked as though he couldn't argue with that statement, but still wanted to say something. "Yes, but…"

"Zero, I believe it isn't necessary to use a political marriage. The reason we won this battle against the High Eunuchs was because we were together, the Black Knights, the forces from India, Xingke and the Empress." Soul proclaimed. "It's because all of us were united that this was possible. So let's continue doing so and work towards our goals as a united coalition, after all, isn't that how we formed our nation in the first place?"

Zero's eyes widened in realization. _"He's right. Up until now our success was the result of all of us working as one. Logan and Rolo, C.C, Kallen even Suzaku and Euphie. Things that were impossible to overcome became possible only because it was all of us together."_

With that in mind, Zero walked up to Xingke and Tianzi and declared.

"Your Majesty, your future belongs to you. You decide your own fate." Zero declared.

Xingke was surprised by that statement. "Zero…"

"Oh, I knew you'd understand!" Kaguya said, happy and relieved.

"Our greatest power is that of cooperation. That's why the people rose up against the High Eunuchs and the Black Knight fight like Titans. We fight even if we have different ideologies or motivates, we can still work towards the same goal, that's the power we carry in our hearts." Zero proclaimed.

"Yeah, yes, you got that right," Ohgi said, a little inspired.

"Power of the heart, is that it?" Diethard wondered.

"Zero, and you as well Soul, I'm starting to see what kind of men are behind those masks," Xingke said, happily outstretching his hand.

Zero stepped forward and shook his hand. "The path ahead of us is arduous."

"That's precisely why tomorrow belongs to us alone," Xingke said.

* * *

 **Ashford Academy**

It was now night time at Ashford and Shirley was walking through the school library while carrying a hand full of books.

"Lulu has really been acting strange lately," Shirley said to herself. "One minute he's his usual self, the next he's weirdly nice. Like a completely different per…" Suddenly the fake Lelouch walked up from around the corner of a bookshelf and they saw each other. "Lulu?"

"Hi, you need something?" The fake Lelouch asked, a little nervous.

"I told you earlier where I was going to bring back this gardening books," Shirley said.

"Ah, of course, that's right." The fake Lelouch who was Sayoko replied, as she thought. _"This isn't good. If she sees the panel before it closes, she'll know about the underground control center."_

And just as she said, a bookshelf that was around the corner was the one that was hiding a secret elevator to the underground control center that was used by the O.S.I before Lelouch and the others took control of it. And the bookshelf was still in the middle of closing up.

"What's up… Are you hiding something there?" Shirley asked with a grin.

 _"I can't let her see it. I've got to stop her!"_ Sayoko thought, panicked. And reached forward to grab Shirley by her shoulders. "Shirley…"

"Lulu…" Shirley said.

Before she could say anything though, the fake Lelouch leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Shirley was o surprised that she dropped her books.

* * *

 **Ikaruga**

Back at the Ikaruga, Zero and C.C were walking together and entered Zero's private room aboard the ship. It was a wide four-walled room, with two wide flat-faced chairs, a flat-screen TV attached to the wall and a large bookshelf attached to the wall. Once inside they started a conversation.

"We will find Kallen but I need to return to Area 11 first," Zero said.

"And the Chinese Federation?" C.C asked.

"There are still some opposing fractions there. But they'll be no match for Xingke and Todoh now that the people are on our side." Lelouch said as he removed his mask and placed it on a small podium. "Besides you wanna see it, too. The power of the human heart."

"The little devil grows up, huh?" C.C asked, jokingly.

While they were talking C.C removed her Black Knight long robe and her boots and then laid down comfortably on one of the chairs while snuggling with her large Cheesy-kun plushy.

"And you're still a witch." Lelouch shot back. "And in any case, this gets us back on track so we can hit them at the deepest level."

"Their religious Order?" C.C asked.

"Hmm, the ones that are trying to create warriors with the Geass power," Lelouch confirmed. "If we can destroy the Order then I can make sure they can't get in our way like they did one year ago.

"However the very existence of the Order has been concealed from the human world. They change locations when a new leader is named so it's almost impossible to track them." C.C reminded him.

"But you are certain they're based in the Chinese Federation right now. Somewhere within reach?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes, according to V.V the one who replaced me as their leader," C.C confirmed. "But this is a vast country. Even that guy Orpheus doesn't know where their base is, right? So how are you going to find it?"

"That's why I took over the Chinese Federation. The flow of goods, power supplies, communications… the Order must leave traces of its existence." Lelouch reasoned.

"You're using the power of the whole nation to find them?" C.C asked.

"As you said it's a vast country," Lelouch replied.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"It's me, R.R," R.R said on the other side of the door.

"Enter," Lelouch replied.

The door opened and R.R walked in and then removed his visor to show his face.

"I wanted to let you know that the preparation has been set, we'll be able to enter Ashford through the O.S.I's underground facility," Rolo informed him.

"Ah, that's right. I was supposed to confirm that with Sayoko. But it seems you already took care of it." Lelouch then turned to C.C. "You're to remain here, C.C. If you find any clues on the order, contact me."

"Yes, I understand."

And with that, Lelouch went too.

* * *

 **O.S.I Port Facility**

Inside a large room within an O.S.I underground facility that was near the ocean of Area 11, Sayoko who still disguised as Lelouch stood in front of a large water tank with the lid opened. And soon the Shinkiro came out from the top and surfaced from the water. The cockpit opened and Lelouch and Rolo were revealed to be inside.

Sayoko removed her disguised mask of Lelouch's face and her wig that resembled Lelouch's hairstyle and then bowed to greet them.

"Welcome back." Sayoko addressed them.

"It's good to see you again," Rolo replied, pleasantly.

"Sayoko, did anything change while I was away on this mission?" Lelouch asked.

"Nothing of immediate concern. I noted all the detail in the designated file." Sayoko said.

* * *

 **Ashford Academy**

After a little bit, Lelouch and Rolo went back to the Academy grounds and were now walking through the hallways, heading for the Student Council Room.

"So we'll be staying here for quite a while this time. Isn't that right, Lelouch?" Rolo asked.

"Yes, I have to develop some effective countermeasures for the Knights of the Round. The Lancelot's bad enough. And we certainly don't need the Tristan and the Mordred getting in our way again." Lelouch said.

"Wouldn't it be enough for us to simply increase our power?" Rolo asked.

"You're not seeing the bigger picture. And more than that we need to get Kallen back, ideally before we leave Area 11 again." Lelouch said.

Once they walked around a corner they were near the door to the Student Council room, but they both stopped when they saw that outside the room was Shirley standing by the wall and looking down, depressed.

"Shirley, are you okay?" Lelouch asked, addressing her.

"Look, Lulu, about what happened with us yesterday…" Shirley said quietly.

 _"Yesterday?"_ Lelouch thought confused.

Suddenly their conversation was interrupted when they heard the sound of a camera phone take a picture and when they looked in the direction of where the sound came from. To the shock and horror of both Lelouch and Rolo, Anya came out of the Student Council room, wearing the Ashford Academy middle-school uniform.

"Morning Lelouch Lamperouge." Anya greeted, stoic.

"It's Anya, the Knight of Six!" Rolo said, shaken.

Quickly following up, Gino came out from the Student Council room as well. Behind him were Rivalz and Milly.

"Hey, we've been waiting for you." Gino greeted him, excited. "You're the Vice-President, right? This is an honor."

"Don't be so formal," Rivalz advised him.

"Oh, right. Anyway, we've both just enrolled here in Ashford. And… while we are here we insist that our social status be ignored." Gino requested, still smiling.

"They said they wanted the experience of being an ordinary student," Milly explained.

"So I'm teaching them how to talk normally," Rivalz added.

Gino then went up to Lelouch and placed a hand on his should. "I am really looking forward to this, Senpai."

"Right…" Lelouch replied, feeling awkward.

Still shaken, Lelouch took a step back from Gino as Anya took another picture.

"You're still being to formal, new guy." A familiar voice spoke out. "Just call him Lelouch."

They all looked to see, walking up to them was none other than Logon Raymond. Once they saw him, everyone looked surprised. Lelouch and Rolo just stared, while Rivalz and Milly ran up to him, even Shirley forgot about her depression for the moment to greet him as well.

"Logan, you're back," Rivalz said, excited.

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming?" Shirley asked, surprised.

"I wanted to see the surprised looks on your faces," Logan answered jokingly.

"Hmm, who's that?" Gino asked, out of the loop.

"That's Logan," Milly answered, nostalgic. "He's also been a member of the Council, but almost a year ago he left to go study aboard in the E.U. We haven't seen him since."

"Huh, so why'd he choose to suddenly come back?" Gino asked.

"It's because I heard Milly was going to graduate soon and so I wanted to be around when she's gone," Logan answered.

"Hmph, the one thing I didn't miss about you was how you were the only one who didn't respect my authority as President." Milly pouted.

"I prefer to call it; common sense," Logan responded.

"Hey, so what was it like in the E.U?" Shirley asked. "Did you see lots of cool sights?"

"Well these days they call it Euro Britannia, so it wasn't too different. But I did see a bunch of landmarks." Logan answered. "I even learned a few other languages, though nothing fluent."

"Forget that, how were the girls over there?" Rivalz asked, interested. "Did you gin any experience while you were away?"

"How were their figures, on a scale from 1 to 10?" Milly joined in.

"Of course that's what you'd asked." Logan brushed them off.

They all laughed, remembering that this used to happen all the time. While Lelouch just looked and understood why Logan was here now.

 _"I get it because the Black Knights have Zero back and Xingke now joined us. We're now stable enough where Soul doesn't need to be there at all times."_ Lelouch deduced. _"So he's now free to come back to Ashford. That'll make things easier for us now."_ He then looked to Gino and Anya. _"Especially with them here."_

"Rolo and Lelouch then waked up to Logan and then smiled.

"Welcome back. Brother." Rolo greeted him with a smile.

"Yes, it's been too long. Logan." Lelouch did the same.

Logan smiled back and sad. "It's good to be back."

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **And that's the chapter** **. This was easily the longest Code Geass chapter I've ever done. To start things off, when facing the High Eunuchs I decided to make it completely one-sided because it's obvious that they wouldn't stand a chance against the Black Knights or Xingke, much less both. But due to the way things went I wasn't able to have Xingke gain the Shen Hu in this battle. Sorry for those of you who wanted to see it, but I couldn't think of a way for him to get it in this current time that made sense.**

 **And for Kallen. I understand that some of you didn't want her to get captured, but hear me out. I needed her to be capture so the Britannian's could get the Guren and upgrade it, which is important. But don't worry, Kallen herself will be rescued much sooner than in the Canon. Like, a lot sooner.**

 **And at the end of the chapter, Logan returned to Ashford. I always intended for him to come back to Ashford at this point because, well he couldn't stay gone forever. Besides he's been Soul for the entirety of season two, so he needs more time as Logan.**

 **So see you next time, hope you enjoyed, if you liked the story leave a review, if you want more clicked the follow/favourite and as always people have an awesome day.**


	33. Love Attack

**Here's the next chapter. Anyway, I don't own Code Geass or any of the characters just the OC.**

* * *

 **33\. Love Attack**

The night after the Knights of the Round, Gino and Anya came to Ashford along with Logan returning to Ashford, everyone from Lelouch and Logan's group went to the Underground OSI Facility to discuss the current state of things. Right now it was Lelouch, Logan, Rolo, Sayoko and Villetta.

"The Knights of the Round have become members of the Student Council. This could become a large problem to deal with." Lelouch said displeased.

"I called Suzaku to ask him about it, but he said he didn't know anything about this either," Logan said, frowning.

Aside from that." Lelouch then looked at Sayoko, perplexed. "What were you saying? That… Shirley and I were…"

"Yes. It's true. Shirley and you were kissing." Sayoko admitted, not seeing the problem. "Um, I wasn't wrong in doing that, was I? I was afraid she might discover this control room. So I thought that's what I should do in your character."

"Bad call. You were mistaken there." Lelouch said in dismay.

"Sayoko, You were acting too nice as a stand-in." Rolo chastises her.

"This may have caused a problem of a different kind," Logan said also in dismay.

"No, hold on. Aside from that, she did a good job." Lelouch reasoned.

"I know she didn't arouse any suspicious while she was pretending to be you, but…" Rolo said still not happy.

"Correct, while I was acting as Master Lelouch's stand-in, everyone was convinced I was him," Sayoko added.

"We can't be sure of that yet." Logan reminded her.

Villetta who was sitting on a couch was looking at a clipboard that showed Gino and Anya's student information.

 _"I guess the problems with the Knights of the Round will have to wait."_ She inwardly noted.

While Lelouch stood there looking vexed, Sayoko went up to him and held out a small PDA.

"Master Lelouch, I have your schedule for tomorrow." Sayoko handed it to him.

"Tomorrow?" Lelouch repeated surprised.

"Sayoko made promises to other people without considering all the consequences," Rolo informed him upset.

"I was instructed to maintain his interpersonal relationships." Sayoko reasoned.

"It can't be helped," Lelouch said taking the schedule.

"Let's hope this won't be too much of a distraction, we came back to Ashford for a reason," Logan said sitting down.

"Quite careless for a female ninja," Rolo said to Sayoko, also sitting down.

"I am a secret service agent." Sayoko corrected. "A 37th master of the Shinozaki school—"

"Sayoko!" Lelouch interrupted her, sounding shocked. "What's with this schedule?"

The other two looked to see themselves and also became shocked by it. The schedule was filled with nothing but a long list of the names of girls and locations for a date.

Sayoko began to explain. "Allowing for three hours of sleep, you have dates scheduled with 108 girls. 14 of them are waiting for cancellations. And they've been on the waitlist for six months."

"How on earth did you set up a six-month waitlist in less than a week?!" Logan questioned.

* * *

 **Ashford Academy's Female Bathing Area**

At the same time, inside the bathing room, a large number of female students are currently taking a bath. Shirley is standing underneath a showerhead and thinking back to the kiss.

 _"Lulu just did it so suddenly. I wonder if I can say we're going steady. But I wasn't able to talk to him today."_ Shirley thought to herself, before turning to Milly who was next to her. "Prez, can I have a minute with you when we get back to our rooms? There's something I really like to talk to you about." But Milly didn't respond while looking distressed and distracted. "Prez?"

After that last one, Milly finally noticed her and responded. "Huh? Oh, sorry, Shirley, I didn't hear you."

"No, it's okay. I just…"

Before Shirley could talk, two other girls walked by and one of them said. "I've got a date with Lelouch tomorrow."

Shirley was surprised after hearing that.

It soon turned into a conversation between all the girls in the bath as more and more joined in.

"Oh, I had Giselle in class B said she'd go to the art gallery with him."

"Yeah, He's taking me out too to a movie!"

"Me, too!"

"Me, too!"

"Me, too!"

"Lulu…!" Shirley angrily presumably club all of them.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

The following morning Lelouch begins to follow Sayoko's extremely cramped schedule. Since the students have no classes on this day, Sayoko filled all 24 hours. At 8:00, Lelouch was on a lunch date with a girl who made him a homemade box lunch. On 9:00, he went on a date with another girl to visit the Euphemia art gallery. At 10:30, he was on a shopping date with a different girl. At 12:00 noon, he went on a trip to the aquarium with yet another, and after that Lelouch travelled aboard the Shinkiro and left the Tokyo Settlement to return to the Chinese Federation as Zero to conclude a trade treaty in Shanghai at 15:00. After finishing up there he then returned to the Tokyo Settlement at 21:00 to see a late movie at with another girl. At 24:02 Lelouch had to return to Ashford where his next date was going to a live show with Shirley. Though Shirley dressed for the date and standing outside the Student Council building, Lelouch wasn't there and she was waiting while looking impatient.

"He's late!" Shirley said, while angrily gritting her teeth.

In truth, Lelouch along with Logan and Rolo, was a few feet to the side trying to sneak past her.

"Try to stay quiet, if Shirley finds you she'll just get angrier," Logan whispered.

"Sorry, Shirley. I promise I'll make time later to explain all this to you." Lelouch said quietly.

"You can start by explaining it to me."

The three of them looked surprised when they saw Anya suddenly appear in front of them.

"Lady Anya," Lelouch said surprised.

"May we help?" Rolo asked confused.

Anya approached Lelouch. "There's something I want to ask."

Lelouch became worried. _"Don't tell me I have a date with the Knight of the Round."_

To their surprise, Anya takes out her camera-phone and opened a picture of a young Lelouch.

"Same Lelouch?" She asked referring to the photo.

 _"That's a picture of me when I was still a Prince back in the homeland."_ Lelouch thought before saying out loud. "Of course, not. Remarkable rightness. But you know, I'm only a commoner." He reasoned.

"Lady Anya." Logan chimed in. "If you don't mind me asking, why did you come to Ashford—"

"Lelouch-Senpai!" Gino, who was currently holding Arthur, shouted suddenly after appearing in front of Lelouch.

His sudden appearance made Lelouch jolt back and almost lose his footing, but Logan stopped his fall and he regained his balance.

"Thanks," Lelouch said gratefully before turning to Gino. "What is it?"

"May I please go to your Chess games with you? Only the underground ones where you bet." Gino requested excitedly.

Rivalz also appeared and explained. "When I told him how you gambled on your games he begged me to take him along."

"Are you serious right now?" Logan chastised Rivalz.

Lelouch looked at Rivalz with irritation. "Rivalz, I swear you're…."

Before he could finish, just then a large stream of girls arrive a few feet away and after spotting Lelouch, they begin rushing towards.

"Not good." Logan cursed.

"They never quit, just give me a break already!" Lelouch as the three of them ran away in the other direction.

"He's running away!" A girl shouted.

The girls then began chasing him around the campus, while Lelouch, Logan and Rolo were trying to outrun them.

"Don't go ruining my reputation!" Lelouch yelled as he ran. "I've got tickets for the late show in my room…"

"Darn it, Sayoko. Lelouch is too frail for such a heavy schedule. And what's up with all these women?" Rolo questioned as he ran. "It's sort of like a mental problem."

"Maybe we don't know Sayoko as much as we assumed." Logan speculated.

After running for a bit, they end up back in front of the Council building and Lelouch bumps into someone which causes him to fall to the ground.

"Who did that? I said I wasn't running away." Lelouch said before looking up and seeing who it was. "Shirley…"

"So what lucky girl do you have a date with this time?" Shirley asked while smiling sarcastically. Soon the girls caught up and gathered around the building. "You not only gamble but you run around with other girls, too? Ah, you pathetic!"

"Wait a minute." Lelouch got up and tried to explain. "It's just… I forgot. Here." He then hands her a small pick carrying-bag. "This is for not explaining to you about it."

"Oh, it's an apology? What? You think you can fix what you did by giving me some silly thing?" Shirley asked loudly, now more upset.

"You've got it all wrong. I just wanted to apologize." Lelouch defended.

"An apology?" Shirley shouted.

 _"This is not good. I'm clearly doing something wrong and I don't know how to make it right. Damn it!"_ Lelouch inwardly cursed.

Seeing he needed help, Logan joined the conversation.

"Shirley, what exactly are you angry for?" Logan asked.

Shirley was surprised by his sudden question, while Lelouch relieved.

 _"Good, Logan's better at problems like this. Hopefully, he can clear things up."_ Lelouch thought.

"I-I'm upset because of the way Lulu's been acting!" Shirley exclaimed. "He can't keep stringing girls along like that."

"While he is dating them, there is no relationship or commitment to speak of between him or anyone of them. Therefore there's no real issue." Logan pointed out.

"That's not the point," Shirley argued, insistent. "What I'm saying is he shouldn't be doing things like this."

"Why is what Lelouch does any of your concern?" Logan questioned her curiously. "Is there some kind of reason why he can't do these things?"

"Ah, I-I, well…." Shirley stuttered nervously.

In the crowd watching were Rivalz, Gino and Anya. And Rivalz had his hand over her forehead.

"Oh boy, they're at it again," Rivalz said aloof.

"Does this happen often?" Anya asked, sounding bored.

"Yeah, it's a usual occurrence. Once Shirley and Lelouch get into a fight, Logan steps in and the two have an argument. And somehow, it always feels like Logan's always the winner." Rivalz explained. "He's been gone so long so I almost forgot about it."

Suddenly interrupting all conversation, Milly appears from the balcony of the building and makes an announcement as a spotlight appears on her and she in is wearing a pink heart-shaped hat while holding a blue heart-shaped hat.

"Attention everyone! I have decided on my graduation event! And I'm going to christen it Cupid Day!" Milly declared.

"That's well. But isn't it a bit early for graduation?" Gino asked confused.

"Well, not for me. I'm repeating my senior year. I can graduate as soon as I earn enough course credit." Milly explained.

"Oh, so that's how the education system works here," Gino said with interest.

"Prez, are you really planning to graduate soon?" Rivalz asked, saddened by the idea. "Why not wait and do it with the rest of us."

"Or don't, I'd prefer you graduate as soon as possible." Logan urged her.

"Hey, would you cut that out?" Rivalz chastised him, displeased.

"Now, now." Rolo got between them.

"Milly, my dear," Gino called out.

"Madam President!" Rivalz corrected him, disapprovingly.

"This Cupid Day of yours. What exactly is…?" Gino asked feeling curious.

"Yes, what terrible mess of an event did you come up with this time?" Logan asked, dreading the result.

"You wanna know?" Milly chuckled before answering. "On the appointed day, I'll have every student in this school wearing one of these hats. The boys will get this color." She pointed to the blue hat. "Then if you steal the hat of your target, put it on."

"And then what?" Anya asked, now holding Arthur.

"By order of the student council president, me, those two will be proclaimed boyfriend and girlfriend!" Milly declared.

Everyone became shocked and surprised by her declaration and let out surprised yells, including Shirley.

"You cannot be serious?" Logan facepalmed.

"Is that even allowed? I mean do we still need to follow her orders even after she graduates?" Rolo asked, taken aback.

"I don't know about us, but I can think of a few people who will," Logan answered.

* * *

 **Britannian Capital — Pendragon**

Back in the Britannian capital, Pendragon, inside the Imperial Palace, the Knight of One, Bismarck Waldstein, is informing Odysseus, Schneizel, and their sisters Guinevere De Britannia and Carine Ne Britannia that Charles plans on invading the Chinese Federation and turning it into an Area.

"Hmm, it's a bit rush, isn't it?" Odysseus said unsure. "Declaring war on the Chinese Federation."

"Hmm, is that what His Majesty said?" Schneizel asked.

"Yes, he told us to take all of it," Bismarck confirmed.

"I agree! I say take out the Chinese Federation for good." Carine said excitedly.

"Those savages humiliated Odysseus. We can never forgive them for that." Guinevere added with a dark smile.

"Guinevere, I have no grudge for the incident that occurred with the Empress." Odysseus insisted, delicately. "The war with the EU is ongoing. And area Eleven is on the path to peace. So I prefer to settle this—"

"Oh as if we care about what Nunnally does there." Carine interrupted with little care.

"Carine, Nunnally is around your age. You should make an attempt to be friends with her." Odysseus advised her.

"This would be an easy matter to solve if Cornelia were present. Bismarck, have you heard anything?" Guinevere asked.

"I haven't. But she apparently hasn't contacted Lord Guilford, either." Bismarck informed her.

"Then who will lead our troops?" Guinevere questioned.

"We can station two divisions along the Mongolian border," Schneizel suggested.

"Are you offering to take command, Prince Schneizel?" Bismarck asked, surprised slightly.

"Battle is unnecessary. The Chinese Federation has fallen apart. We can gain half the territory by rattling sabers and through the negotiations." Schneizel pointed out. "Will that placate the Emperor?"

* * *

 **Imperial Throne Room**

After finishing the conversation with the Royals, Bismarck enters the dimly-lit throne room where Charles is sitting on the throne and Bismarck reports what was said while kneeling. The two of them are the only ones in the room.

"Hmm, is that what Schneizel said?" Charles questioned.

"Yes, Your Majesty. Do you approve?" Bismarck asked.

"You, the Knight of One, the mightiest Knight of the Empire, ask me that?" Charles asked as if Bismarck wasn't being serious.

"Your Majesty, war is merely one method of diplomacy. However, it is far from the least efficient of them." Bismarck reasoned.

"Perhaps you're right. War has historically been an action favored by idiots." Charles decided, somewhat hypocritically.

* * *

 **Chinese Federation**

In the desert, in the same place, V.V and Jeramiah had their conversation before. Cornelia appeared and was inside the pathway that led through the rocks which led to a stairway going downwards. At the end of the stairs was the location of the Geass Order and while there, Cornelia cut down some troops who tried to stop her. Afterwards, Darlton appeared beside her.

"Princess, have you uncovered it at least?" Darlton asked.

"Yes, I finally grabbed it. The tail of Geass… And now I drag it from the shadows. The ones who targetted Euphie's a year ago. I'll find out what their goal is and who they are!" Cornelia proclaimed.

* * *

 **Area 11 Government Bureau**

Meanwhile back at Area 11, a meeting with Lloyd, Guilford, Cecile, and the Glaston Knights was taking place at the Government Bureau, though before the meeting could begin they had to wait for Suzaku to arrive and while waiting, Guilford used this time to look at a scrapbook filled with pictures of times he spent with Cornelia and Darlton.

"Princess, where are you now?" Guilford thought concerned.

At the moment, the door to the meeting room opened and standing there was Gino in his student uniform and Suzaku in his Knights of the Round uniform.

"C'mon, Suzaku. It's Milly's graduation event!" Gino tried to convince him.

"It's like I said before. I really wanna go. But unlike you and Anya, I'm an aide to the viceroy. So I just can't. Meetings come first." Suzaku said.

"Geez, you really need to loosen up, my friend," Gino said, turning to leave.

"Say hi to my fiancee for me, will you?" Lloyd called out.

"What? You're serious about that?" Gino asked before the door closed.

"You should probably give her a call after we're done here," Guilford advised Suzaku as he sat down. "Now has a funny habit of not waiting around forever."

"Wow. What a surprise! I never thought I'd hear you say something like that, Guilford." Suzaku said.

"Your rank may have changed. But you did start out as Princess Euphemia's knight. As the knight of Princess Cornelia, I'd like you to see me as a source of advice that you'll ask for when needed." Guilford said, trying to be considerate.

"Well, that's mature of you. Anyway, can we get to the main question at hand now?" Lloyd changed the subject. "It's about the Guren which I've taken into my care."

In front of Lloyd were documents containing all information regarding the Guren.

* * *

 **Government Bureau Prison Ward**

Meanwhile, in the prison ward, Kallen is in a holding cell while wearing a straitjacket. Before long the cell door opens but Kallen keeps her head down and doesn't look up to see who is in front of her.

"Took you long enough," Kallen said being defiant. "So am I here for torture? Maybe execution? Do what you want with me."

"I'll do nothing like that to you."

Kallen became surprised when she recognized the voice that just spoke and looked up to see for herself. The person in front of her cell door was Nunnally, with Lohmeyer beside her.

"It's been such a long time. Hello, Kallen." Nunnally happily greeted her.

* * *

 **Ashford — OSI Underground Base**

At the same time, back at Ashford, Lelouch and the others were in the underground base, standing in front of the monitor that showed all the different girls Lelouch was in a relationship with.

"A nice girl, quiet girl, homely girl, carnivore girl, older girl, younger girl, sporty girl, smart girl, ditzy girl, gossip girl, shy girl, friendly girl and even a damn teacher." Logan listed some of the girls on screen. "I wouldn't be surprised if every female on campus was on this list."

"At this rate, it'll be impossible for me to smash the world and create a new one," Lelouch said angrily. "Its Cupid Day. I'm going to end my relationship with all the girls at today's event."

"That'll leave you free and in the clear," Rolo noted.

"Fortunately we were able to get the teachers to participate in this, too. Villetta, you're going to steal my hat from me." Lelouch directed her.

Villetta looked surprised and unsure by that idea. "But won't I just invite weird misunderstandings? I think Sayoko needs to take responsibility here…"

"Sorry, but I can't help. I have to play stand-in during the event for Master Lelouch." Sayoko informed her.

"And we've got to make sure that some strange girl doesn't get it." Rolo pointed out.

"Don't worry, I'll be beside him the whole time before the switch to stop that from happening," Logan assured him.

"Have Shirley grab the hat," Villetta suggested.

"Yes, that's definitely an option to consider," Rolo said.

"That girl is completely head over heels for you. Even after her memories were rewritten." Villetta pointed out.

"That's why I don't want her mixed up in this any further," Lelouch said, feeling guilty.

"Besides, our lives here at Ashford are just temporary personas. It's better to not get in too deep." Logan reminded all of them

* * *

 **Area 11 Government Bureau**

A little while later, after the meeting took a break, Suzaku was standing in the hallway and talking to Milly on the phone.

"Yes, that's right, Suzaku. The rooftop garden's finally finished." Milly informed him over the phone. "Suppose I can't keep avoiding the real world forever."

"I'm sorry. I really hate missing your graduation event." Suzaku said with penitence.

"I understand," Milly assured him. "You have important work to do, right?"

"Umm, yeah," Suzaku replied.

"Then my final act for you is to cast my special magic spell. Relaaaaaaxxxx~!" Milly, jokingly shouted. "You need to unwind from time to time."

Suzaku smiled. "Thanks a lot, prez. I appreciate it."

* * *

 **Ashford Academy**

Back at Ashford, Milly was in the Student Council room where her heart-hat, while on the table behind her was Arthur wearing two miniature hats on his ears.

"See ya!" Milly hung up the phone before going up to the loudspeaker. "Now let's get this show on the road!" Milly turns on the intercom system to make an announcement to the whole school. "Attention everyone. This is Milly Ashford speaking for the last time as student council president. My graduation event, Cupid Day, is about to begin. Oh, and before you start make sure you are at least two meters away from your target."

It is shown that every student in the school is wearing a hat and preparing to begin. Some are in crowds, some clubs, some are holding nets and others are holding rubber-mallets. Lelouch and Logan are in the classroom, Gino is by the staircase and Anya is in the hallway, all of them have a crowd of students from the opposites genders ready to swarm them.

Shirley was also in the classroom and was staring intensely at Lelouch.

 _"Lulu, I don't care how hopeless you are. No, since you are utterly hopeless it's up to me to salvage you."_ Shirley thought with determination.

 _"We just need to get through this._ " Logan thought, psyching himself up.

Rivalz was in a different classroom and looking up at the intercom.

 _"Prez, you don't really wanna be engaged, do you? Deep down you want me to steal you away, right?"_ Rivalz desperately believed.

"You should all be familiar with the rules. If you capture your target's hat put it on. Then you have to be boyfriend and girlfriend. I won't question how you obtain that. You are allowed to use teams or tools as well. Now before we begin I'll just say one thing." Milly took a deep breath before announcing. "Any club that brings me the hat of Lelouch Lamperouge or apprehends Logan Raymond both from class 3-D gets its budget increase tenfold!"

"What?" Lelouch gasped.

Shirley looked shocked. "Lulu's hat?"

Rivalz was teary-eyed. "Prez, why?"

"That woman," Logan muttered, gritting his teeth.

Upon her announcement hoards of students began to rush towards class 3-D in hopes of catching Lelouch, Logan or even both. Lelouch at the moment backed up all the way to the back lockers at the end of the classroom, looking cornered.

"This is all horrible dream," Lelouch said with annoyance.

"Time for drastic methods." Logan decided.

Back in the Student Council room, Milly held up her hand and pushed the button the signal the start of the event. "All right. Let's do it!"

Once she pushed the button, fireworks were launched outside the building and cupid day had begun.

Shirley and the other girls quickly dashed towards Lelouch.

"Lulu, wait—"

Before she could finish, Rolo's Geass immediately activates over the whole school and freezes everyone, including Lelouch and Logan. Rolo then reveals he was hiding inside one of the lockers and comes out, seeing one girl about to reach Lelouch and Shirley, right behind her. Logan is on the other side of the classroom preparing to move out.

"Stopping this many people at once is pretty hard work, even without a time-limit," Rolo said to himself as he grabbed the frozen Lelouch and moved him inside the locker where they both could hide. Before closing the door he looked back at Logan. "You should be okay big brother, I'll handle support." He then closed the door and turned off his Geass. "Now, move."

Once the students were unfrozen they continued what they were doing a moment ago.

"He's mine!" A girl jumped forward.

Unfortunately for her, since Lelouch was no longer there, she ended up faceplanting in the locker door. Followed by Shirley who crashed as well and both girls fell to the floor.

"He…vanished." Shirley noticed, confused. "Where'd he go?"

Seeing that, Logan smiled and escaped the classroom, while another crowd started chasing him.

 _"Good work Rolo, keep him safe until the switch."_ Logan thought while running.

Back in the locker, Lelouch looked back at Rolo.

"I'm sorry about this," Lelouch told him quietly.

"Forget it. We're good." Rolo quietly assured him.

* * *

 **Geass Order Headquarters**

Back at the Geass Order's hideout, Bartley and his team of scientists were in the middle of a discussion about what the order is planning to do and soon become horrified by what they discover.

"Hold on. Should the theory be accurate then we're the worst criminals in all of history." Bartley said with horror.

"Let's get out of here. We're through fine-tuning Jeremiah." One of the researchers desperately suggested.

"We'll be abandoning our nation!" Bartley reminded him.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Cornelia appeared inside the lab and stood behind Bartley whilst holding a blade against his back.

"Freeze!" Cornelia ordered, shocking him. "My dear Bartley…"

"That voice… Princess Cornelia?" Bartley recognized.

"Why are you here, Bartley?" Cornelia silently questioned him.

"You would do well to answer her."

Bartley and the research team looked to see Darlton arrive through the door, also looking threatening.

"General Darlton, Thank heaven. You've come. Please save us!" Bartley pleaded which confused the two of them. "We were ordered to be here… by the Emperor!"

"My father?" Cornelia asked surprised.

"Explain in detail," Darlton ordered him. "What's going on?"

"The world is racing down the path toward destruction," Bartley said.

* * *

 **Ashford Academy**

At the same time, at Ashford. Cupid day was in full swing and Gino, in particular, was enjoying it. The Knight of Three was gleefully running through the schoolyard while being chased by a small group of girls.

"Follow me, ladies!" Gino said, having fun.

"Lord Gino!" The girls all shouted, happily chasing after him.

Meanwhile, in the library, Lelouch was walking by himself and taking note of the current situation.

 _"I see. It appears that Gino did come to this school just to play around. Anya seems suspicious about my true identity but not enough to prove troublesome. The matter of Knights of the Round has been cleared."_ Lelouch thought, relieved. _"Now I have only to switch places with Sayoko and have her play along with the prez…"_

As he was thinking to himself, one of his classmates named Meeya, who is also one of the girls on his date list, sneaks up behind him and snatches his hat.

"I did it! Now I get to be Lelouch's girlfriend!" Meeya celebrated excitedly.

"Oh, no you don't!"

Her celebration was cut-short when Logan appeared as well and snatched the hat back from her.

"Aw darn, I almost had it." Meeya pouted in disappointment.

Lelouch turned around to face her. "Meeya, right?"

"What's up?" Meeya responded.

"Would you mind very much waiting here for a minute that?" Lelouch requested, activating his Geass.

Meeya after that his Geass took effect and Meeya was under his control. "Okay, I'll wait here."

The two of them then walked to the bookcase that hid the elevator.

"Is it necessary to waste your Geass like that?" Logan asked drily.

"I don't see a problem with it," Lelouch said nonchalantly. "Now let's move, we only have one minute."

With that, Lelouch approaches the bookcase and opens security system to reveal the hidden elevator. When the elevator doors open, it reveals Sayoko who is already disguised as Lelouch is on the other side and ready to make the switch.

"So where should we switch?" Lelouch (Sayoko) asked.

"Here will do." Lelouch decided as he walked into the elevator.

"Very well then." Lelouch (Sayoko) said.

"Alright, let's go," Logan told them.

The elevator doors closed and Lelouch went back to the underground base. While Logan and Lelouch (Sayoko) left the library to continue on with the event. After they were all gone, a minute passed and Meeya was freed from the effect of the Geass, she then looked around, feeling confused.

"Now I'm more confused than usual. What am I doing here?" Meeya wondered.

* * *

 **Student Council Room**

Back in the Student Council room, Milly just received a report via radio on how the hunt for Lelouch was proceeding.

"Huh? Lelouch is gone?" Milly asked surprised.

"Yeah, according to the gardening club. And we've lost sight of Logan too." The student on the radio informed her.

Another student then contacts her. "Rugby team here. They've both been spotted at point KT-01."

"Yes!" Milly exclaimed excitedly. "Alert all Ashford academy club members. Surround the two of them between the boy's dorms and the central courtyard!" She ordered.

"Sir! Yes, sir!" All students on the radio said in unison.

* * *

 **Academy Grounds**

Lelouch (Sayoko) and Logan are walking around outside, trying to avoid the students when suddenly they hear a loud noise. When they turn around and look, to their surprise they see the entire rugby team in uniform, charging at them.

"Rugby team's getting that budget bonus now!" One of the charging members roared.

* * *

 **Student Council Room**

"GO!" Milly shouted.

* * *

 **Academy Grounds**

The rugby team pounced, attempting to pile on them, but with quick and evasive skill, Lelouch (Sayoko) jumped on top of one of their heads and jumped over them completely to escape, while at the same time, Logan dashed forward and slid past them in an instant. They both ran off.

"Fare thee well!" Lelouch (Sayoko) declared.

* * *

 **OSI Underground Base**

In the underground base, Lelouch was observing how things were going on the monitor along with some other male students that were under the control of his Geass and he was using an earbud to communicate with and instruct Sayoko.

"Huh? Sayoko, what would you have me say? I'll come off as being kind of mental." Lelouch instructed her.

"Sorry, it was involuntary." Lelouch (Sayoko) replied, appearing on the monitor.

"Just be careful. And don't go to the rear gate. Villetta is standing by there." Lelouch informed them.

"Understood." Lelouch (Sayoko) said.

"Lelouch, I'll cover the rear, keep me up to date on any clubs that try to surround us." Logan requested, appearing on the monitor.

"Alright, stay on guard," Lelouch replied.

* * *

 **Student Council Room**

Milly now seemed confused about what was happening.

"This is strange, I mean I get Logan, but Lelouch is more physical than normal." Milly pondered.

* * *

 **Academy Grounds**

 _"I would like to let you catch me, miss Milly, but at the moment…"_ Sayoko thought while running.

"This way!" Logan pointed and they both turned.

* * *

 **Student Council Room**

"Archery and equestrian clubs, from the side of the hall you can surround them!" Milly ordered, yelling.

* * *

 **OSI Underground Base**

"Go on around the school buildings to gym #2. The science club will probably be positioned dead ahead." Lelouch informed them.

* * *

 **Academy Grounds**

As Logan and Lelouch (Sayoko) were running past the school buildings, five students wearing lab coats, all of who were from the science club were blocking their path. The science club and miniature rocket launchers pleased in front of them and filled them with firework rockets.

"Fire!" One of the science club students' declared.

The rocket launchers filled the rockets at the two of them. While they both swiftly dodged all the rockets, Lelouch (Sayoko) took it a step further and jumped high in the air. Lelouch (Sayoko) then backflipped in midair while the rockets exploded.

"No way!" The science club student looked in disbelief. "Lelouch can't do stuff like that!"

While they were distracted by that, Logan ran up to one of their rocket launchers and kicked it so hard it crashed into the other two. Thus wreaking all three of them. After that Logan and Lelouch (Sayoko) continued to sprint off.

"Hey, were worked all day on those!" The science club student angrily yelled.

Rolo was watching from and far and saw how they were handling things.

"If this keeps up, they won't need my help after all." Rolo thought pleased.

 _"Y'know, this is kinda fun."_ Logan inwardly noticed.

* * *

 **OSI Underground Base**

Lelouch was still watching on the monitor but looked a little uncomfortable.

 _"Sayoko's overdoing it but that's how she operates. There's no point ordering her to stop. Oh well, she can take my place in phys ed from here on."_ Lelouch thought.

* * *

 **Student Council Room**

"Glamour squad, move in!" Milly ordered.

* * *

 **Academy Grounds**

Now blocking their paths' were five female students from the glamour squad. Each of them wearing skimpy outfits. One was dressed like a sexy nurse, one was dressed in a purple-leather dominatrix, one was dressed in a pink fluffy dress that had a short skirt, one was dressed in a white short-kimono that only went up to her hips and the top was open enough to see most of her chest and the last one and skimpiest one was dressed in a light-blue one-piece that was shaped like a "V" covering only her areola and her genitalia, everything else was completely exposed.

"After all, they're both warm-blooded males." The girl in the one-piece said, flirty.

"Yeah, we'll get him off guard." The girl in the kimono added, flirty.

After reaching them, Lelouch (Sayoko) jumped over the glamour squad and kept running. "Using your bodies against me is useless!"

The glamour squad turned to watch Lelouch (Sayoko) go and looked upset.

"Wow, I'm sort of shocked." The girl in the kimono admitted.

While running, Lelouch contacted Lelouch (Sayoko).

"Good, now head to the…." Lelouch stopped and noticed something was wrong. "Wait, where's Logan?"

Lelouch (Sayoko) noticed this as well and stopped. Lelouch (Sayoko) looked back to see Logan had halted in front of the glamour squad and was checking them out.

"Well, hello," Logan said, admiring the view, which the glamour squad was grateful for.

Rolo almost face-faulted when he saw that as he came out of his hiding spot and called out to him. "Big Brother!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know!" Logan responded as he dodged to students who tried to jump him when he stopped, after that, he continued running while looking disappointed. "Sheesh."

* * *

 **Academy Building**

At that point, inside the school building, the students were running around all direction searching for Logan and or Lelouch. They were all running around like they were in a panic.

"Where is Lelouch?"

"Where'd he go?"

"Has anyone seen Logan?"

"Nobody has caught him, you know?"

"They have to around here somewhere!"

Milly then made another announcement. "Attention all students! If Vice-President Lelouch or fellow councilmen Logan is spotted commence simultaneous attack!"

* * *

 **Academy Grounds**

Back outside, Shirley was walking around and could hear the announcement.

"Oh boy. President is full-scale play mode." Shirley noted. "Still, what's going on? I thought Lulu was completely hopeless but now I find out that just like Logan, he's a super athlete?"

As she said that, a greater number of students were running passed her, left and right. Some of them were classmates, some from the sports clubs or science clubs and even the horses from the equestrian club were stampeding through the grounds.

"Hey look! It's Shirley!" One of the students noticed.

"We have to catch Lelouch." Another student shouted.

"Find Logan and surround him!" A third student shouted.

Meanwhile, on a different part of the campus, Rivalz was driving his motorcycle and searching for Lelouch.

"Prez, if Lelouch is who you want then I, Rivalz Cardemonde, will give what you want, my best friend in the world." Rivalz proclaimed in tears. Suddenly a large shadow loomed over him and Rivalz looked up to see the Mordred was hovering over the campus. "Wow, that can't be for real!"

Anya in the cockpit of the Mordred replied stoically. "It is."

* * *

 **Area 11 Government Bureau**

At the same time, at the Government Bureau, a soldier went into the meeting room while the meeting was still going on and informed them of the Mordred's launch.

"The Mordred's just been launched?" Suzaku asked, standing up with surprise.

"Is it the Black Knights then?" Guilford asked.

In the Government Bureau's Knightmare Hanger, a squadron of Knightmares belonging to the Knightpolice force was being dispatched.

"Emergency dispatch from the government bureau. DEFCON 2! DEFCON 2! A riot has erupted in the school district. Knightpolice SWAT unit, prepare to move out!"

* * *

 **OSI Underground Base**

Over at the underground base, Lelouch watched what was happening and the monitor and looked irritated by Anya's actions.

"I should have guessed that Anya doesn't possess a grain of common sense either. Take the operation into the final phase. Sayoko, to the library, Logan, cover her." Lelouch directed them.

* * *

 **Academy Building**

"Oh, there," Anya said, spotting them.

Logan and Lelouch (Sayoko) quickly ran inside the school building and headed for the library, while Anya in the Mordred followed them. While they were in the library, Lelouch had already entered the elevator and was going up to make the switch. Unfortunately, Shirley was also in the library at that moment.

"Hmm, this is the spot where Lulu was acting strange. I wonder…" Shirley looked already.

Lelouch (Sayoko) and Logan were hiding behind some of the nearby desks and could see her.

 _"Shirley, why now of all times?"_ Sayoko thought, worried.

 _"Anya's also a problem, with the Mordred she can track our heat sources."_ Logan thought.

Outside, Anya used the Mordred to lock onto the heat sources through the wall. "Heat sources, three places. But which ones are they?"

As Lelouch came out of the elevator, Anya decides to just use the Mordred to reach through the library window and to Lelouch's shock, Shirley is standing there, which puts her in danger. Seeing that, Lelouch rushes to her, while Logan and Lelouch (Sayoko) also rush in.

"Watch out!" Lelouch shouted.

"No choice!" Logan decided.

As Lelouch reaches Shirley, he grabs her to move her out of the way, which causes both of them to fall down a flight of stairs. At the same time, Lelouch (Sayoko) and Logan stands in front of the Mordred and pushes a button that activates a hidden smoke device in the bookshelves, the device sprays chaff smoke all over the library which messes up the Mordred heat source radar and sight.

* * *

 **Academy Grounds**

"I can't see?" Anya realized.

Suddenly Villetta contacts Anya in her Knightmares radio.

"Knight of Six, my lady. This is an operations area of the O.S.I." Villetta whispered. "Please withdraw your Knightmare at once."

"This is wrong?" Anya asked, oblivious.

"Yes, very wrong," Villetta confirmed.

"Wrong," Anya repeated.

* * *

 **Academy Building**

Back in the library, Logan was walking down the stairs to meet up with Lelouch and Shirley.

 _"I was saving that smoke device for incase we ever needed a quick escape to the underground base and the library was still full. But it couldn't be helped."_ Logan thought as he reached the bottom and saw the two of them on the floor. "You guys okay?"

"Yeah," Shirley said before facing Lelouch. "Say, Lulu? Why did you kiss me before?

"Well, um, because…" Lelouch tried to think of an excuse. "I like you."

"That's a lie," Shirley said amused. "I know you aren't serious."

"Wrong!" Lelouch yelled, which surprised her. "I mean, I just…" He said more quietly, before looking down. "A good question."

"So you wanna do more than just kiss?" Shirley offered, which surprised him. "It's okay. Even if you are not serious." She said with a sad smile.

"You shouldn't speak that way." Lelouch berated her.

Shirley then had a genuine smile. "Welcome back Lulu. You haven't been yourself lately, you know?" She pointed out, before turning to Logan. "You only started acting normal when Logan came back."

"What?" Logan asked, surprised.

"I get it, you two have always been so close, I figured if anyone could help me act like his old self again, it'd be you." She told him, smiling.

"…Shirley." Lelouch spoke, not knowing what to say.

"It's okay. I forgive you. In return, close your eyes for me." Shirley requested. "Hurry up."

"Okay." Lelouch complied.

With his eyes closed, Shirley blushed as she stared at him, then she slowly leaned forward and reached out her hands toward his face. However, before she made contact, Logan stepped in and grabbed her hands.

"Grow up would ya." Logan chastised her.

"Huh?" Lelouch opened his eyes and looked confused. "What's going on."

"Oh, ah well…" Shirley nervously tried to explain.

"She was planning on pulling your cheeks apart," Logan answered him.

"Wait, what?" Lelouch asked completely lost.

Shirley then smiled mischievously. "You thought I was gonna give you a smooch, didn't you?"

"Well, you know, I thought there was a possibility…" Lelouch admitted.

"Oh, you dirty boy." Shirley teased.

"No, it's just…" Lelouch tried to explain.

"Don't even try it, Shirley. I saw the look you were making." Logan reminded her. "You were planning to kiss him, but you chickened out at the last second."

"Wah, I never chickened out!" Shirley argued.

"So, you were going to kiss him?" Logan asked curiously.

"Is that true, Shirley?" Lelouch asked, now curious as well.

"No, I-I mean…" Shirley tried to think of an answer, then she just let out a sigh and looked at Logan. "I just can't win against you, can I."

"No one can, Shirley," Logan said. "That's what makes me, me."

Shirley turned back to Lelouch. "Even so, I wanna try to make you fall in love with me for real, someday. As they say; love is power." Shirley then removed her hat. "But not like this, it has to feel more natural, instead of one of the prez's crazy schemes."

"I agree, this does feel contrived," Lelouch added.

"So Logan, what's your idea?" Shirley asked.

"Idea? What do you mean?" Logan asked, not getting it.

"They won't stop until they get Lulu's hat. I know you must have thought of some way to get him out of this, that's why the prez wanted everyone to capture you." Shirley deduced, knowingly. "So what did you have in mind?"

"Well, I do have one idea." Logan reached into his pocket. "It won't end until someone steals his hat, but what if the hat no longer exists?" He pulled out a lighter. "Let's burn our hats, all three of them."

Surprised by his suggestion, but ultimately agreeing with it. Both Lelouch and Shirley hand over their hats. Logan puts them in a pile on the floor along with his ow and lit them.

* * *

 **Academy Grounds**

A few minutes later, Gino is outside the building along with a flock of female students and he is speaking to a police officer who is with a Knightpolice squadron.

"I can see you guys still have a lot to learn around here, don't you? This is a school for commoners. Things like this take place all the time." Gino said trying to shoo them away.

Back at the front of the school building, Lelouch, Logan and Shirley came outside and were greeted by a crowd of students. Logan was carrying a small plastic bag.

"Look at that."

"Their hats are gone! Did someone steal them?"

Milly who was also among the crowd saw this and removed her own hat.

"I guess that's the end of the game." Milly realized.

"But it might have meant a little more this time around," Sayoko said, stealthily appearing behind her.

"Huh?" Milly was surprised when she heard someone behind her, but when she turned around no one was there, so she just wistfully looked up at the sky. "Yeah, maybe it did. A bit."

In the skies above the campus, hovering over the school was Suzaku in the Lancelot and Guilford in his Vincent.

"What in the world was all that uproar about?" Guilford wondered.

"Sorry, sir. It looks like it was the President's graduation event." Suzaku figured.

Back on the ground, Milly walked up to the three of them.

"So spill it, where are your hats?" Milly asked

Logan smiled. "Right here." He spilt out the contents of the bag, which was nothing but a pile of ashes. "I don't think any can put them on now."

Milly let out a disappointed sigh. "You're no fun."

Villetta looked at them strangely. "It's unusual, to say the least, that he would change plans like that."

Anya heard her and asked. "Changed plans?"

"Ah, I meant she." Villetta quickly said. "Shirley's plan apparently worked out quite well."

Rolo who was also in the crowd stepped forward to join them.

"I had a feeling you do something like this," Rolo said, satisfied. "You always end up surprising everyone."

"I just dislike a predictable outcome." Logan reasoned.

"Lelouch," Milly called out, getting their attention. "I was hoping you would finally understand."

Shirley became surprised when she heard that. "You mean you did this for us?"

Milly explained "'cause you two really wear out my patients. Don't ever hesitate or student's day are coming to an end. I thought I could make you see that, but Loga got in my way again."

"Was a simple conversation so hard to do that you decided to turn this into an event?" Rolo asked.

"Prez, are you really graduating?" Rivalz asked upset.

Milly nodded in confirmation. She then turned to Logan.

"Well, Logan. In all these three years, I was never once able to get the better of you." Milly admitted defeated. "I guess it's your win again."

"I'd say I had fun, but then I'd be lying," Logan replied.

Milly laughed. "The passive-aggressiveness of yours is something I'll really miss."

Shirley looked down and spoke. "Hey, prez!"

"What is it?" Milly asked.

"Thank you for everything you've done here at school," Shirley exclaimed with gratitude.

As Shirley said those words, all the other students in the crowd began saying words of gratitude as well.

"The last three years were so much fun!"

"You are the best president ever!"

"Thank you."

"Madam President." Suzaku landed the Lancelot, came out of the cockpit and bowed to her. "Congratulations on graduating from Ashford."

Milly nodded and removed her hat. "And with that, this girl is no longer avoiding the real world!" She cheered, throwing her hat into the air as everyone else cheered and did the same thing.

* * *

 **Student Council Room**

A few days later, Milly has taken up a job as a news meteorologist with the help of an agent, surprising everyone in the Student Council, of which Gino and Anya are now members, as they are all currently watching her on TV.

"Hello everyone, how are you? My name is Milly Ashford. Beginning today, I'll be your go-to girl for weather information here on the weather corner." Milly announced on-screen.

"From student council president to a weather reporter," Rivalz noted.

"How's she qualified?" Rolo asked.

"I heard she chose a talent agency while still in school," Lelouch explained.

Gino was watching while also looking through the student council's photo album and was currently looking at a picture of Milly and everyone from the council standing together in front of the school while Milly was holding her diploma.

"She's from nobility," Anya noted, finding it strange.

"She said she never likes doing anything halfway, so…" Rivalz reasoned.

"Then why did she call off her engagement?" Rolo wondered. "Did she have to?"

"I think it's more like she wanted to. She never really looked like she wanted the marriage to begin with." Logan pointed out.

"Lloyd must be in a state of shock." Gino guessed.

* * *

 **A.S.E.E.C Knightmare Hanger**

At the A.S.E.E.C's, Lloyd was also watching Milly and then he burst out laughing.

"Just what I'd expect for my former fiancee." Lloyd declared proudly.

Suzaku, Cecile and two other soldiers saw this and started a conversation.

"Lloyd doesn't seem upset about it." Suzaku noticed.

"It's all bravado." One of the soldiers figured.

"No, the man never wanted to get married in the first place." The other soldier guessed.

* * *

 **Broadcasting Set**

While Milly was announcing the weather she began to think of her conversation with Nina the last time they meet.

 _"You see, Nina? I'm trying to face who I really am."_ Milly thought.

* * *

 **Tokyo Settlement Downtown**

Around the same time, Shirley was walking through a downtown street while it was running and carrying a bag of supplies for the rooftop garden. Right now she was on the phone and talking to Lelouch on the other line.

"Yeah, I saw her on TV. Typical prez, huh? So what do you think we ought to do with the rooftop garden? Right. Well then, I'll bring back some herb seedlings from the store. Would you talk to the gardening club, Lulu? Okay, see you later." After saying that, Shirley hung up the phone.

After she hangs up, a blue flash of spherical light suddenly swamps Shirley and dozens of other people, causing Shirley's eyes to flash a Geass red. In an apartment, Jeremiah is seen to have had his bionic eye that had a reverse Geass sigil on it. Next to Jeremiah was a small screen on a table and appearing on that screen was V.V

"This is the eighth area, correct?" V.V asked.

"Yes. But the people who are affected by the Geass power have been deployed as secret police, haven't they?" Jeremiah asked.

"We don't know so we're cleaning up the situation. You've been given a Geass canceler, a completed one that's on a different level than that early prototype the Black Knights stole a short while ago, your's can destroy all types of Geass power. Therefore…" V.V said.

"Yes, I understand. We don't know who's under the influence of the Geass. However, once I've done with the Ashford academy I'll take care of all business with Lelouch." Jeremiah stated.

Shirley stands in place, frozen with shock as old memories begin flooding her mind. Memories of Nunnally, of last year in Ashford and her genuine memories. But she had no idea what any of this meant.

"I'm remembering now," Shirley whispered to herself. "But what's going on? Why did I remember things differently and why are they suddenly normal again?"

As she is talking to herself, Shirley suddenly looks forward and sees Jeremiah is now standing in front of her with a serious look on his face.

"You are one of Lelouch-sama's friends, are you not?" Jeremiah asked for confirmation. "I remember seeing you in the files."

"Um… I, I don't think I understand…" Shirley responded, still trying to wrap her head around everything.

"That's fine. Don't go sniffing around for answers now that your memories are back or you might get yourself killed." Jeremiah advised her.

"…Killed?" Shirley repeated, both confused and worried.

"Please stay safe," Jeremiah said before he turned to leave. "Those siblings have already been through so much."

With that, he left and Shirley was now alone in the rain, wishing she had an answer to the question on her mind; What was happening.

* * *

 **And that's the chapter** **. First of all, I more or less made the Cupid day event the same as canon, but honestly, I figured that wouldn't be much of an issue considering there wasn't much to change in the first place. So I changed the ending, so Shirley and Lelouch don't end up as a gag couple for the school, they're better than that.**

 **Plus we saw Cornelia and Darlton again, but that'll come up more later. And as for that ending where Jeremiah spoke to Shirley, well if you watched the recap movies you'd get it and if you didn't, it'll be explained in the next chapter.**

 **So see you next time, hope you enjoyed, if you liked the story leave a review, if you want more clicked the follow/favourite and as always people have an awesome day.**


End file.
